O novo filho da Família Cullen!
by Alice Withlock
Summary: Esme descobre que esta grávida por causa de uma mãozinha de Bella, mas o bebê se mostra mais especial do que todos pensavam! O que aguardará o futuro de William Cullen?
1. O plano!

_**BPO.**_

_**Chapter 1 (10 meses antes do aniversário 'O plano' )**_

_**'Edward, o que você vai dar a Esme e Carlisle de presente de aniversário de casamento?' Eu perguntei.**_

_**'Não sei, mas ainda faltam 10 meses. Porque a pergunta?' **_

_**Dei graças a Deus por ele não poder ler a minha mente.' Ando pensando o que vou dar a eles, se eu ainda pudesse dormir isso me estaria tirando o sono.'- Rimos juntos pois vampiros não dormem.**_

_**Eu teria de achar um jeito de estar por perto na hora em que Esme e Carlisle estivessem fazendo amor, e sabia exatamente com que contar! O problema era achar um jeito de convencer Emmett a me ajudar.**_

_**'Edward?' Perguntei novamente**_

_**'Sim amor?'**_

_**'O que tenho que fazer para convencer Emmett a me ajudar numa coisa que ele dificilmente faria?' **_

_**'O que você quer que ele faça? Não posso te ajudar amor?'**_

_**'Se pudesse ser você eu já teria te pedido, mas não se preocupe, não vou morder ninguém!'**_

_**'Bem, você pode tentar propor um trato com ele.'**_

_**'E como faço isso?' Perguntei animada.**_

_**'Descubra alguma coisa com a qual você possa chantagear ele, depois é só fazer a chantagem.'**_

_**'Tenho alguma outra alternativa?' Perguntei quase deixando transparecer o quanto a idéia de chantagear Emmett estava me deixando nervosa.**_

_**'Dê a ele algo que ele esteja querendo ou que ele possa usar com a Rose e diga que em troca você quer um favor'**_

_**'Você acha que isso vai funcionar?' Eu estava em duvida quanto a esse plano também.**_

_**'Acredite sempre da certo' Edward me disse com aquele sorriso torto que tanto amo.**_

_**'Mas acho que isso pode esperar um pouco, não pode?' Eu sussurrei no ouvido dele, beijando seu pescoço enquanto deslizava minhas mãos por seu peito, para me fazer entender.**_

_**~//~//~ 4 dias depois**_

_**Os dias seguintes não me ajudaram muito, até que um dia enquanto Edward, Jaspers e Emmett estavam treinando ataque e defesa eu descobri uma coisa que certamente me faria ganhar a atenção de Emmett.**_

_**Era a vez de Edward e Emmett, mas Emmett nem chegava perto de Edward, pois Edward conseguia sempre desviar no ultimo instante ao ouvir o que Emmett pensava ser seu movimento de vitória.**_

_**'De que adianta ir contra você se você sempre trapaceia?'**_

_**'Tecnicamente não é uma trapaça Em, o Ed não tem culpa de ouvir o que você esta pensando, e você sabe disso!' Disse Jasper que já estava usando seu poder para acalmar os nervos de Emmett.**_


	2. A proposta!

_**Capitulos**_

_**Chapter 2 (9 meses antes do aniversário 'A proposta' )**_

_**'Emmett, posso te propor uma coisa?'**_

_**'Oque você tem a propor BELLA?'**_

_**'Você quer ganhar do Edward numa luta não quer?' Com essa eu sabia que tinha ganhado a atenção dele.**_

_**'Manda Bella!'- Ele disse com um sorriso de orelha em orelha.**_

_**'Eu posso te proteger com meu escudo se você quiser, mas ...'**_

_**'Mas?' Emmett perguntou.**_

_**'Eu preciso ver Esme e Carlisle...' Não consegui falar o resto.**_

_**'E pra que você precisa de mim?'**_

_**'É porque eu tenho que ver eles quando eles estiverem fazendo amor!' Pronto agora falei!**_

_**'E por que você quer ver eles fazendo amor? Não é muito diferente de que você e Edward fazem!'**_

_**'EMMETT!!!!'**_

_**'Ta bom nada de falar da sua vida sexual com o Edward. Quando você quer dar uma olhada neles?' Ele me perguntou.**_

_**'Quando você puder, e ser der hoje mesmo!'**_

_**'Feito, me encontre em meia hora no escritório do Carlisle.'**_

_**~//~//~ duas horas depois**_

_**'Emmett, você esta aí?' Perguntei.**_

_**'Sim, agora venha logo aqui para trás dessa estante, Carlisle deve estar para chegar.'**_

_**Corri para trás da estante e notei que daquele lugar dava pra ver o escritório todo, mas mesmo assim anda havia o medo de ser descoberta.**_

_**'Onde esta Edward' Emmett me perguntou.**_

_**'Ele esta lá em casa ensinando a Nessie a tocar piano. Por que?'**_

_**'Só para ter certeza de que a barra esta limpa.'**_

_**Onde estão a Rose, a Alice e o Jass?' Perguntei apresada.**_

_**'Eles foram caçar, e eu disse que estava indo junto.' Ele disse orgulhoso de si. 'O que vou fazer assim que terminarmos isso aqui.'**_

_**'E se ele no pegarem?' Sussurrei**_

_**'Se você continuar falando eles vão nos pegar! Agora fique quieta!'**_

_**Não sei como Emmett sabia mas 10 minutos depois Carlisle entrou no escritório,ele pegou um jornal em cima da mesa, se sentou numa poltrona e começou a ler e 5 minutos depois disso Esme entrou dizendo que iria dar uma arrumada rápida.**_

_**Por sorte nesse momento Carlisle pegou Esme pela mão e começou a beijar ela.**_

_**'Alguem pode no ver aqui Carlisle.' Esme disse entre gemidos enquanto Carlisle beijava seu pescoço no lugar onde ele a morder.**_

_**'Emmett ,Jasper, Rosalie e Alice foram caçar faz 20 minutos, Edward me ligou dizendo que viria mais tarde porque esta ensinando Renesmee a tocar piano e Bella parece que foi caçar também.'**_

_**Não sei como Emmett conseguia ficar olhando mas eu virei o rosto e fiquei olhando a parede até que ouvi que Carlisle e Esme estavam chegando ao clímax.**_

_**Nesse momento ergui meu escudo estendi ele sobre os dois. Foi então que vi um minusculo brilho dentro do corpo de Esme e rapidamente o envolvi com meu escudo, me concentrei tanto que senti que meu escudo pessoal aquele que me protege 24 horas por dia estava enfraquecer.**_

_**Esme e Carlisle então saíram e ouvi quando um deles ligou o chuveiro, nesse momento eu e Emmett saímos do escritório e fomos nos juntar aos outros que estavam caçando.**_

_**'Você vai me dizer por que você quis fazer isso?' Emmett me perguntou.**_

_**'Não, mas se tudo der certo você vai ficar sabendo logo.'**_

_**Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia cumpri com o meu lado do trato o difícil foi que Edward estava ouvindo tudo o que eu pensava.**_

_**Tive de me esforçar para não deixar escapar o que eu fiz com Emmett, quando ele perguntou em vóz alta por que eu estava fazendo isso deixei escapar que era parte do trato que fiz.**_

_**Por isso ele resolveu dar uma surra extra em Emmett o que foi divertido de se ver.**_


	3. As compras!

_**Capitulos**_

_**Chapter 3 ( 8 meses antes do aniversário 'As compras' )**_

_**Se tem uma coisa que Alice sabe muito bem, é o quanto eu gosto de sair para ir fazer compras. Por isso quando ela teve toda a programação diária dela mudada por uma visão de nós duas num shopping fazendo compras, ela não aguentou.**_

_**'Eu te amo Bella!' Ela disse entre os gritos de alegria.**_

_**Os grito que ela deu foram tão altos, que todos na casa ouviram! Em questão de segundos toda a família estava ao redor de Alice que já estava tendo uma nova visão Rosalie estava conosco e estávamos entrando em uma loja de vestidos realmente caros.**_

_**Edward fez uma cara de quem não entende nada, ele sabia que Alice estava tendo as visões de uma decisão tomada por alguem e Rosalie nem sabia ainda que estava convidada para uma tarde de compras, então a decisão só podia ser minha.**_

_**'Rosalie você gostaria de vir fazer compras **__** com a Alice**__** e**____**comigo?' Perguntei com a minha melhor cara-de-pau.**_

_**'Claro que sim, quando vamos?'**_

_**'Por mim hoje, a menos que você já tenha algo planejado.' Eu sabia que ela viria!**_

_**'Em que carro vamos?' Era a hora de agradar ela.**_

_**'No seu pode ser? Na próxima vamos no Porsche da Alice' Respondi**_

_**'Por mim tudo bem, o que você me diz Alice?'**_

_**'Por mim tudo bem também. Vou buscar minha bolsa.'**_

_**'E eu vou pegar as chaves do BMW.'**_

_**'Por que você esta fazendo isso Bella?' Edward me perguntou.**_

_**'Quero só passar um tempo com elas.'**_

_**'Fazendo a alegria delas?'**_

_**'Eu quero fazer isso.' Eu disse determinada.**_

_**'Eu sei Bella.'**_

_**Beijei Edward e fui correndo pro carro de Rosalie que já me esperava na entrada da garagem.**_

_**~//~//~ 15 minutos depois**_

_**'Alice, você pode ver ser Edward esta nos seguindo?' Perguntei a Alice meio nervosa.**_

_**'Ninguém nos seguiu, por que a pergunta Bella?'**_

_**'Preciso contar uma coisa a vocês, mas não sei como contar' Eu disse.**_

_**'O que ela ta escondendo Alice?' Rosalie perguntou.**_

_**'Bella esta indecisa demais' ela disse a Rose. 'Bella diga logo, o que é?' Alice estava ficando impaciente.**_

_**'Esme esta gravida.'**_

_**Rosalie deu uma freada brusca e Alice ficou boquiaberta.**_

_**'Essa brincadeira é muito sem graça Bella!' Rose me disse brava.**_

_**'Não é brincadeira, eu estou usando meu escudo no bebê desde quando ela engravidou, Alice veja o futuro de Esme e me diga o que você vê.'**_

_**Alice resolveu ver o futuro de Esme e eu e Rose ficamos esperando em silêncio, eu torci meus dedos torcendo para que tudo desse certo, para ela ver o bebê e pela cara dela Alice o viu!**_

_**'A menos que eu esteja tendo uma alucinação Esme esta mesmo gravida!' Alice sussurrou.**_

_**'Como Esme conseguiu?' Rosalie perguntou.**_

_**'Na verdade fui eu que descobri, um dia eu vi Esme fazendo amor com Carlisle e lancei meu escudo sobre ela, na hora da em que eles chegaram ao orgasmo, eu vi dentro de Esme uma centelha, envolvi a centelha com meu escudo e de lá para cá ele ou ela esta crescendo. Isso já faz um mês.' Não consegui ficar sem sorrir, a idéia de Esme ter um bebê me deixou feliz.**_

_**'Bella, você pode fazer a mesma em mim?' Rose e perguntou aflita e eu entendi o porque, Rose sempre quis ter um filho.**_

_**'Agora não, esta sendo difícil manter o escudo em Esme, não sei se aguento duas de uma só vez. Mas Rose, eu juro que vou te ajudar assim como você me ajudou, mas Esme é como uma mãe para todos nós e quero dar essa felicidade a ela.'**_

_**'Eu entendo Bella, ela merece!' Rose disse.**_

_**'Alice tem como você ver se vai dar tudo certo?' Perguntei imaginado a dor de Rosalie e de Esme se não desse.**_

_**'Até onde vejo vai dar certo sim mas, é melhor você não baixar o escudo, ao que parece é ele que mantém o bebê dentro de Esme.' Alice disse quando a visão terminou.**_

_**'Então Bella, além de mim e da Rose quem mais sabe desse "pequeno" segredinho?'**_

_**'Só nós três sabemos, Emmett não faz idéia do porque eu ter pedido a ele para me mostrar Carlisle e Esme fazendo amor.' Eu disse envergonhada.**_

_**'Peraí, como você meteu o Emmett nisso?' Rose perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.**_

_**'Fiz ele ganhar do Edward numa briga'.**_

_**'Já estamos chegando, o plano de fazer compras ainda esta de pé?' Alice perguntou.**_

_**'Sim, e é óbvio que você já sabe disso Alice.' Eu respondi.**_

_**'Eu sei só falei por falar.' **_

_**Passamos a tarde inteira fazendo compra, mas Rosalie não resistiu a idéia de comprar umas roupinhas pro bebê e é claro que Alice resolveu montar um guarda roupa, mas convenci elas a comprar uma roupa cada uma, pois não tinhamos como saber o sexo do bebê.**_

_**Na volta para casa não tinhamos outro assunto que não fosse o bebê de Esme e Carlisle, o que estavamos pensando agora era quem devia ser o próximo a saber!**_


	4. A descoberta!

_**Chapter 4 ( 7 meses antes do aniversário 'A descoberta' )**_

_**E aí Alice como ele está?-eu e Rose perguntamos.**_

_**Eu não sei, não sou médica mas o futuro ainda existe, me pergunto por que não posso ver mais adiante?**_

_**'Bella você tem caçado direito?' - Rosalie me preguntou.**_

_**'Sim, não é minha culpasse Alice não pode velo!'**_

_**'Alice?' - Jasper disse quando viu.**_

_**'Essa não'- falei.**_

_**' Droga Jasper, o que você faz aqui?'- Rosalie estava irritada.**_

_**-Como sempre Jasper usou seu poder para nos acalmar.**_

_**'Posso saber o que vocês estão tramando? E esse aqui é o meu quarto Rosalie! -Jasper respondeu.**_

_**' Jass, pensei que você tivesse ido caçar com Edward, Esme e Emmett.-Alice acrescentou.**_

_**'Resolvi voltar para chamar você, o que você viu Alice?'**_

_**'Nada, só que vai ter uma mudança na bolsa de valores.' Ela mentiu.**_

_**'Você estava nervosa demais para ser isso.**_

_**Com Jasper usando o poder dele para nos deixar empolgadas para falra o que sabíamos, acabi falando tudo!**_

_**'Eu fiz um trato com Emmett e enquanto Carlilse e Esme faziam amor, usei eu escudo num óvulo dela, agora o feto esta com dois meses, foi isso que eu, Rose e Alice temos discutido todo esse tempo, agora à pouco, estávamos pedindo a Alice para ver como a gravidez vai ...' nesse ponto eu parei.**_

_**Jaspe parecia estar em choque e isso me lembrou do dia em que Edward e eu descobrimos que iríamos ser pais, isso não me agradou, e se ele quisesse abortar o bebê de Esme com Edward queria que eu fizesse? Alice e Rosalie devem ter pensado a mesma coisa pois, Rose rosnou para Jasper e Alice começou a soluçar um choro em lagrimas.**_

_**'Jass por favor não tente machucar o bebê de Esme, nós amamos ele e ela vai sofrer muito se ...' não consegui ir adiante, a dor de imaginar Esme sem o bebê era demais!**_

_**'Bella vampiras não podem ter filhos.' Jasper me respondeu sorrindo.**_

_**'Mas Esme **__**esta**__** gravida Jass! Eu posso ver.' Alice gritou, e nesse momento vimo o reto da nossa família entrar no quarto.**_

_**Eu, Alice e Rosalie estávamos todas chorando. Edward veio correndo me abraçar e o mesmo fizeram Jake e Renesmee, Emmett pegou Rose no colo dando um abraço de urso, Alice sentou chorando na própria cama, Carlisle se apoiou na parede e Esme se apoiou no peito dele.**_

_**Edward foi o primeiro que conseguiu falar.**_

_**'Jass, acalme todo mundo.' Ele pediu.**_

_**Assim que todos nos acalmamos, nós fomos para a sala de jantar para explicar melhor o que estava acontecendo e ver o que fazer.**_

_**Rose, Alice e eu não saímos de perto de Esme enquanto Carlisle estava no escritório pesquisando métodos para detectar uma gravidez que não seja o teste sânguineo ou o de farmácia, assim que ele voltou a reunião começou.**_

_**'Bella,' Carlisle que tinha e recomposto me perguntou,' por que você acha que Esme esta gravida? Você sabe que vampiras não pode ter filhos porque seu corpos estão estacionados na idade em que elas foram transformadas e por isso não podem acompanhar as mudanças que são necessárias numa gravidez, como você mesma notou quando estava grávida de Renesmee.'**_

_**'Porque a culpa é minha, nesse exato momento estou usando meu escudo envolta do bebê, eu sinto ele ou ela crescer a cada instante e posso ver o brilho dele envolto no meu escudo. Edward também pode se ele..., Edward você pode ler meus pensamentos,o meu escudo pessoal esta mais fraco!**_

_**Nesse momento três coisas aconteceram simultaneamente.**_

_**Primeiro: Edward confirmou que eu dizia a verdade.**_

_**Segundo: Esme ficou nauseada, e.**_

_**Terceiro: Se Esme não tivesse saindo correndo ela teria urinado na sala de jantar.**_

_**Por sorte, Edward leu a mente dela e passou a ela um copo que tinha na sala para que ela recolhesse a urina para fazer o teste de gravidez.**_

_**Fomos todos para a sala de visitas enquanto Edward e Carlisle foram ao hospital, não demorou muito e eles estavam de volta.**_

_**A primeira coisa que Carlisle fez quando chegou foi corre até Esme, ele a olhou nos olhos acariciando o rosto dela, em seguida ele levou a mão ao ventre dela e a beijou, eu não sabia qual seria a reação deles a mim, por isso fechei meus olhos e me concentrei com todas as minhas forças no meu escudo.**_


	5. Os primeiros sinais de vida!

_**Chapter 5 ( 6 meses antes do aniversário 'Primeiros sinais' ) Esmes's Pov**_

_**Eu sempre soube que Bella era especial, e a amava muito pois ela não somente trouxe a alegria de amar para Edward como também me deu uma linda neta!**_

_**Mas eu jamais imaginei desde quando Carlisle me transformou numa vampira e fiquei sabendo que vampiros não podiam ter filhos, que eu iria engravidar novamente.**_

_**Eu não sabia o que esperar dos exames, mas quando Calisle voltou do hospital com Edward e colocou a mão sobre meu ventre a felicidade tomou conta de mim. Todos olhamos para Bella que estava de olhos fechados. Carlilse a chamou duas vezes mas segundo Edward ela estava tão concentrada que não ouviu. Corri até ela e a abracei, foi então que ela abriu os olhos. **_

_**'Desculpe...Esme...se te... magoei...' Bella disse entre soluços enquanto eu e Edward tentávamos acalmar ela.'Juro que não fiz por mal.' Nesse ponto Edward a colocou no colo dele, Bella escondeu o rosto no peito dele e Edward afagou as costas dela.**_

_**'Bella amor, se acalme, esta tudo bem, ninguém esta magoado com você e Esme esta bem.' ele sussurrava ao ouvido dela.**_

_**'Bella, eu estou bem, pare de chorar, eu não poderia estar mais feliz do que estou agora' Assegurei.**_

_**~//~//~ 2 horas depois**_

_**Eu não podia negar que mina sede tinha aumentado, drenei 6 veados e 2 corças, arrancando assim risadas de Carlisle.**_

_**'Qual é a graça?' Perguntei curiosa.**_

_**'Estou lembrando dos seus dias de recém-criada.' Ele brincou.**_

_**Essa eu não aguentei, pulei no colo dele e o beijei longamente.**_

_**'Você só diz isso por que sabe que ninguém poder fazer esse tipo de piada sobre você.' Acusei sorrindo.**_

_**Depois disso fomos para casa, assim que chegamos nossos filhos resolveram nos dar um tempo a sós, eu fiquei preocupada com Bella, ela parecia temer ter ferido nossos sentimentos.**_

_**'Esme você esta bem?' Carlisle me perguntou.**_

_**''Estou ótima, só meio incomodada com os enjoos e a necessidade de ir ao banheiro.'**_

_**'Sei que não é isso que esta te incomodando. O que você realmente tem Esme?' Ele estava preocupado comigo e eu estava preocupada, com Bella, com o bebê, com os nossos outros filhos, nossa neta enfim com toda a família que Carlisle e eu temos. Resolvi deixar meu trabalho de lado e fui me sentar no colo dele.**_

_**Ele me recebeu de braços abertos e assim que eu estava no colo dele, meu marido fez questão de me beijar apaixondamente o que me deixou menos tensa. **_

_**'Ando pensando, como será dar a luz, se terei de amamentar ele ou ela, e se sim como farei isso,penso em Bella que diz sentir o escudo dela enfraquecer, penso também , e se nosso bebê for uma criança imortal e como nossos filhos vão reagir quando ele ou ela nascer.' Eu desabafei.**_

_**'Não vai adiantar nada procurar nas lendas pois tenho certeza de que não existe nada sobre reprodução de vampiros além dos casos que descrevem o nascimento de Renesmee, Nahuel e as irmãs dele. O mais próximo disso que eu conheço são casos em que humanas foram quando gravidas e nesse casos todas elas sempre acabaram por drenar as crianças que nasciam humanas, mas tanto eu como você soms vampiros e por isso acredito que as chances do bebê ser vampiro são grandes. Quanto aos nossos filhos, eles todos pareem estar apreciando a idéia de você dar um irmão ou uma irmã para eles em especial Alice e Rose!' Nós dois rimos Alice estava adorando a idéia de comprar toneladas de roupas de bebê e Rose ama crianças e não duvido nada de que ela tenha pedido a Bella para ajudar ela a engravidar também.'Jasper esta mais controlado desde que ele repensou melhor sobre o porque de nossa dieta ser tão difícil para ele e também Nessie foi de grande ajuda, não acho que tenhamos problemas com nenhum deles com relação a sede e muito menos quanto a ciúmes.'**_

_**'E quanto a probabilidade do bebê ser uma criança imortal?' Perguntei**_

_**'Quanto ao bebê ser uma criança imortal Esme, eu também não sei o que pensar. Também não sei como será o seu parto ou se você vai ter que amamentar ele ou ela, mas esse caso simples exame após o nascimento nos dirá o que fazer, em qualquer caso podemos recorrer ao banco de leite ou de sangue aos quais eu tenho acesso. Vou ficar de olho em Bella e se for necessário darei sangue doa do banco de sangue para ela se fortalecer, por isso você não precisa se preocupar.'**_

_**As palavras dele me acalmaram e isso me fez notar uma coisa que eu não tinha percebido até então, meu estômago estava roncando, eu estava com fome?**_

_**'Carlisle...' eu disse nervosa.**_

_**'O que foi Esme?' Ele respondeu tenso, seus olhos corriam do meu rosto as nossas mãos que estavam sobre o meu estômago.**_

_**'Eu acho que estou com fome.' respondi num sussurro.**_

_**'Fome?' Ele me perguntou incrédulo.**_

_**Antes que eu pudesse responder meu estômago roncou e logo em seguida Carlisle me carregou até a cozinha.**_

_**'E o que a minha Esme quer comer?' Ele perguntou imitando um garçom, e eu resolvi participar da brincadeira.**_

_**'Vou querer ovos fritos com bacom e um copo de leite'**_

_**Ele se virou e pegou todos os ingredientes que precisava.**_

_**'Se você fosse humana eu estaria te repreendendo agora por pedir um prato tão calórico, sabia?' Em seguida ele pegou o celular e começou a discar um número.**_

_**'Para quem você esta ligando?'**_

_**'Para Edward não temos leite mas acredito que ele tenha já que Renesmee e Jacob tomam café da manhã todo dia juntos.'**_

_**Enquanto ele terminava de prepara meu jantar e Edward não chegava com o leite me perguntei por que eu tinha fome?**_

_**'Querido?'**_

_**'Hum?'**_

_**'Por que você acha que eu estou com fome? Quero dizer, nós dois somos vampiros, então o bebê deve ser um vampiro também, certo?'**_

_**'Eu estava pensando nisso agora e acho que a culpa é de Bella'**_

_**Ergui minhas sobrancelhas a esse comentário.'Como?'**_

_**'Pense comigo, o escudo de Bella é mental certo?' Acenei que sim com a cabeça.**_

_**'Pois bem, por algum motivo o escudo dela agora também é físico, eu dúvido que alguém consiga atacar Bella fisicamente, ela esta ficando mais forte e a maior prova disso é que ela não esta usando o escudo em si mesma, ela esta usando o escudo dentro de você, o que indica que ela pode projetar ele.'**_

_**'Mas isso esta enfraquecendo o outro escudo dela!' Indaguei**_

_**'Sim mas não acredito que isso vai impedir Bella de e defender se ela precisar.'**_


	6. O ultrasom!

_**Chapter 6 ( 5 meses antes do aniversário 'O ultrason')**_

_**Segundo as contas de Bella eu já estava com 4 meses e 2 semanas de gestação e fazia uma semana que o bebê começou a dar sinais de vida, por assim dizer, seus chutes eram quase sempre extremamente suaves, a unica exessão era quando alguém acariciava meu ventre o que nos fez acreditar que iria ser uma menina. Ela só se agitava quando Carlisle, Bella ou Renesmee tocavam minha barriga que já se formava. Renesmee principalmente pois ela usava o dom dela para projetar imagens da nossa família pra bebê.**_

_**'Vovó Esme!' Ouvir Renesmee me chamar de vovó sempre me fazia sorrir.**_

_**'Sim Nessie?'**_

_**'Vovó, por favor me liga ta bom? Seja lá qual for o resultado ta bom? Eu quero ser a primeira a saber das notícias.' Com certeza essa animação ela pegou de Alice pensei comigo mesma.**_

_**'Infelizmente Renesmee, essa é uma promessa que eu não vou deixar Esme te fazer.' Carlisle se intrometeu.**_

_**'Por que não vovô? Não me diga que tia Alice já te pediu antes?'**_

_**Alice deu um muxoxo e fez cara de quem tinha se magoado com o comentário, eu sabia muito bem que ela estava só fazendo isso para ganhar a atenção de Renesmee, o que ela conseguiu.**_

_**'Não tem nada haver com Alice. Não vou deixar porque o primeiro a saber algo serei eu, e seja qual for o resultado a segunda a saber será Esme, como sua mãe tem que ficar junto da sua avó ela será a terceira a ter notícias.' **_

_**'Ta bom, mas posso ser a quarta a saber as notícias?'**_

_**'Veremos o que poderemos fazer a respeito' Carlisle a animou. E fomos para o carro dele.**_

_**Assim que chegamos no hospital as pessoas começaram a nos olhar, afinal, todos conheciam o , mas ninguém sabia dizer o que a esposa e a sobrinha e filha adotiva dele faziam por ali.**_

_**'Boa noite DR, Cullen.' Todos cumprimentavam Carlisle enquanto ele foi assinar o ponto e eu e Bella ficamos esperando na recepção.**_

_**Carlisle mal tinha voltado quando um homem aparentando ter 56 anos, gorducho e calvo veio em nossa direção animadamente cumprimentando e perguntando.'Boa noite Carlisle! Quem são essas duas lindas mulheres?**_

_**'Boa noite Jim, essas são minha esposa Esme e a sobrinha dela Bella, que consideramos como filha! Esme, Bella, esse é Jim, ele é ortopedista aquino hospital.' Carlisle nos apresentou, eu noteivarias emfermeiras lancarem olhares invejosos na minha direção.**_

_**'Eu soube que vocês dois adotaram 6 crianças e dois sobrinhos isso é verdade?' Perguntou o Dr. Jim.**_

_**'É verdade sim, temos muito amor para dar e por isso abrimos as portas da nossa casa para nossos filhos e filhas.' Eu disse enfatizando o amor que eu e meu médico marido sentimos um pelo outro e por nossa família.**_

_**'E o que a traz aqui minha cara senhora Cullen? Espero que não seja nada de grave?'**_

_**Nesse momento Carlisle me abarçou, colocou a mão em meu ventre e demonstrou o quão coruja ele já era.**_

_**'Eu e Esme pensavamos que ela não poderia me dar filhos, mas por algum milagre' eu e Carlisle sorrimos para Bella' nós descobrimos que Esme esta gravida, hoje vamos fazer o primeira ultrason e ver o sexo do bebê.**_

_**'Parabéns Carlisle, Esme, espero que esse bebê lhes traga muitas alegrias! E você mocinha, como você e os outros filhos esão lidando como estão lidando com a chegada do bebê?' Dr. Jim perguntou a Bella com animação.**_

_**'Todos estamos muito felizes por nossos pais e não vemos a hora do bebê nascer!'**_

_**'Você chama os seus tios de mãe e pai?'**_

_**'Não só eu todos os meus irmão chamamos eles de mãe e pai, na verdade só eu e meu irmão Jacob somos parentes de "tia Esme e tio Carlisle" Jasper e Rosalie , Edward e Renesmee, Emmett e Alice também são irmãos entre todos eramos pequenos quando perdemos nossos pais, e nossos tios nos adotaram nos dão amor carinho, com eles somos felizes.'**_

_**Poucos minutos depois eu já estava na mesa de ultrasom, meu marido segurava a minha mão enquanto me examinava e Bella ficou ao meu lado cuidando do escudo, mas algo estava errado.**_

_**'Bella você poderia tirar o escudo do bebê, eu não consigo nenhuma imagem.' Carlisle pediu.**_

_**'E o bebê?' Bella perguntou o que eu tinha em mente.**_

_**'É só para eu ver se consigo ver algo, ao menor sinal cubra-o com o escudo!'**_

_**Bella fez o que ele pediu e assim que o escudo se foi o ouvimos, um tamborilar ritmado e suave e na tela de ultrasom nós três vimos o ue não pôde ser visto quando Bella esperava Renesmee, se meu coação ainda batesse ele estaria acelerando. Carlisle gravou o ultrasom e nós três sorrimosqundo foi a hora de ver o sexo do bebê. Carlisle não conseguia acertar o angulo, e Bella resolveu tudo, ela se agachou e sussurrou para o bebê.**_

_**'Quanto mais rapido você deixar papai te ver, mais rapido a Alice, a Rosalie e eu poderemos arrumar seu quartinho, suas roupinhas e a Nessie vai te mostrar mais a nossa família.'**_

_**O bebê se mexeu e vimos que era um os três emocionados quando o colega de Carlisle entrou dizendo que havia uma emergência. Carlisle passou o dvd do ultrasom para Bella enquanto eu me ergui cuidadosamente para que meu pequeno anjinho continuasse confortável.**_

_**Tanto eu como Bella tivemos que fingir que dormiamos durante aquela noite. Quando o turno de Carlisle terminou o hospital inteiro já sabia que seríamos pais de um menino. E todos vieram desejar felicidades para nós, resmunguei um pouco quando Carlisle me pegou nos braços dele e me levou até a Mercedes dele.**_

_**Ao nos aproximarmos de casa ouvimos que Edward estava tocando a música que ele compôs para mim.**_

_**'Chegamos.' Eu disse e com isso os meus três casais de filhos, minha neta e Jacob se espelharam pela sala, Bella se sentou com Edward ao piano, Alice e Jasper estavam em pé junto a escada, Rosalie e Emmett se sentaram no sofa e Renesmee e Jacob no tapete diante da T.V. Carlisle colocou o dvd e veio se sentar comigo na poltrona dele. Quando o dvd do ultrasom terminou eu estava cercada da minha família, mas eu só prestei atênção ao meu marido e meu bebê filhinho que se animou com os poderes de Jasper, que não se conteve e transmitiu a todos a alegria que ele mesmo estava sentido!**_


	7. A surpresa

_**Chapter 7 ( 4 meses antes do aniversário 'A surpresa' )**_

_**Eu nunca ficava só em casa mas agora eu ia que dar um jeito, me custou muito convencer Alice e Rose que elas poderiam ir caçar com Jasper e Emmett sem chamar ninguém para ficar comigo, afinal eu tinha planos para aquela manhã, eu só consegui ficar só em casa depois que decidi contar para els o que eu pretendia fazer!**_

_**'Vamos Rose, Carlisle vai chegar em 15 minutos e até ele chegar Esme vai ficar bem e depois que ele chegar ela vai estar em boas mãos.' Alice disse dando a Rosalie um olhar de aviso.**_

_**'Até mais tarde.' Rose disse sorrindo.**_

_**Rapidamente eu arruei a cama, apaguei todas as luzes e pendurei um bilhete na porta de entrada da casa. Quando Carlisle entrou no banheiro ele tiro a roupa e veio tomar banho comigo, quando a água esfriou nós saímos da banheia e fomos para nossa cama. Nós nos beijamos apaixonadamente e resmunguei quando ele parou mas logo em seguida meu muxoxo deu lugar a gemidos de prazer quando senti a boca dele no meu seio!**_

_**Nós dois ainda estavamos deitados na cama nos beijado quando do nada ouvimos uma vós fraca, parecia um sussurro que foi ficando mais forte concerteza era uma vóz de criança pequena.**_

_**'Mamãe, Papai' A criança chamava.**_

_**Nos vestimos rapidamente e esperamos que a criança chamasse novamente.**_

_**'Mãe, Pai' Ela disse.**_

_**Carlisle e eu nos olhamos assustados pois parecia que a criança estava aqui no nosso quarto, entre nós dois!**_

_**'Mamãe, Papai?' A pergunta parecia ter vindo de dentro de mim.**_

_**Carlisle estava boquiaberto e se eu não fosse uma vampira eu teria desmaiado. **_

_**Eu respirei fundo, tomei coragem e perguntei.**_

_**'Querido, foi o nosso bebê que falou isso?'**_

_**'Eu não sei, o dom de Renesmee só se manifestou depois de ela nascer, se for realmente ele, então isso significa que o cérebro dele esta muito mais desenvolvido do que devia estar.'**_

_**'Como vamos fazer para ter certeza de que foi ele?' Perguntei.**_

_**'Vamos repetir o que estavamos fazendo antes.' Carlisle respondeu, antes de me beijar.**_

_**Nada aconteceu.**_

_**'Esme você estava pensando em alguma coisa naquela hora?'**_

_**Sorri e fiz que sim com a cabeça.**_

_**'E o que você estava pensando?'**_

_**'Eu já escolhi um nome para pro nosso filho?' eu disse.**_

_**Carlisle sorriu para mim, me pegou num abraço e me beijou.**_

_**'E qual foi o nome que você escolheu?' Ele disse ainda rindo.**_

_**'Wiiiiiiiillllllll!'**_

_**Ambos nos olhamos pois, nessa hora a voz parecia bem animadinha.**_

_**'Will?'Carlisle me perguntou.**_

_**'Na verdade William, mas passei a noite toda chamando ele de Will.' Eu disse meio constrangida.**_

_**Ele sorriu agachou na minha frente e acariciou minha barriga que já estava saliente.**_

_**'Parece que você gostou do nome que Esme escolheu, não é verdade William? Carlisle olhou para mim e deu um piscada.**_

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

_**Nesse momento a sala se encheu de uma linda risada de bebê. Quando o resto da família chegou uma hora depois Will voltou a sorrir o que fez todos parar de respirar. Foi Carlisle quem contou para todos a notícia.**_

_**'Não se preocupem vai parar logo, ao que parece o irmão de vocês ficou muito feliz com a escolha do nome dele e desde que começou Will ficou quieto varias vezes antes de recomeçar a rir ou a falar.'**_

_**'Will? O nome dele será Will?' Perguntou Rosalie.**_

_**'Will é só o apelido, o nome é William.' Eu respondi.**_

_**E a essa resposta se seguiu uma nova rodada de risos que foram ficando mais baixos a cada momento.**_

_**'O que esta acontecendo? Por que esta parando.' Alice perguntou enquanto o riso parava.**_

_**'Ele dormiu.' Para a surpresa de todos foi Edward quem respondeu a pergunta de Alice.**_

_**'Você pode ouvir os pensamentos dele não é Edward?' Carlisle perguntou.**_

_**Edward fez que sim com a cabeça e em seguida falou algo que me surpreendeu.**_

_**'Ele esta sonhando conosco, do jeito dele, ele só conhece nossas vozes, ele também esta sonhando com uma musica que o fez dormir.'**_

_**'Ele vai ser bem calmo, pelo menos é o que sinto.' Jasper comentou.**_

_**'E qual é a musica que tem feito Will pegar no sono?' Eu e Rose perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**'A favorita de Esme!' Edward respondeu orgulhoso.**_

_**Aproveitei que ele estava abraçando Bella perto de mim e abracei os dois. Eu estava ficando emotiva.**_


	8. A visita surpresa!

_**Chapter 8 ( 3 meses antes do aniversário 'Visita surpresa' )**_

_**Sabiamos que Will acordava e dormia com muita fequencia, ele pasava a maior parte do dia e da noite dormindo, nem sempre quando ele me dava seus chutinhos delicados ele estava acordado tampouco, mas quando Will despertava o local da casa onde eu me encontrava ficava muito mais alegre.**_

_**Edward me avisou que Will só saiba falar mamãe e papai porque eram as palavras que ele mais ouvia quando tinhamos que fingir ser pessoas normais só precisavamos pedir para Will ficar quietinho, embora segundo Edard isso deixava meu anjinho triste e isso partia meu coração.**_

_**'Me sinto como se eu estivesse sonhando acordada.' Eu disse.' Eu pensei que nunca mais ia ser mãe você me deu seis filhos, eu nunca pensei em ser avó e Edward e Bella nos deram Rensemee, eu tinha certeza de que jamais iria engravidar e agora eu dentro de mim um bebê seu, eu não pensei que poderia voltar a ser feliz quando escolhi me atirei daquele penhasco, mas agora, eu tenho a certeza de que foi essa escolha que me trouxe toda essa felicidade!' Eu disse entre soluços para Carlisle.**_

_**'Se eu pudesse te daria o mundo, mas até mesmo o mundo inteiro seria pouco para te mostrar o quanto te amo minha Esme.'**_

_**'Carlisle, Esme, temos um problema.' Alice falou da sala.**_

_**'O que foi Alice? O que você esta vendo?' Jasper a estava acalmando com o dom dele.**_

_**'Os Denali, eles estão vindo fazer uma visita, tem algo haver com Garrett e Kate.'**_

_**'Carlisle você acha seguro eles saberem algo sbre o bebê?' Jasper perguntou inquieto.**_

_**'Os Denali, provaram que eles que são de comfiança, além do mais Will nem nasceu! Nós só precisamos apresentar a situaçãoa eles como Edward e Bella fizeram com Nessie.'**_

_**'Não precisa ficar com tanto medo Esme.' Jass me assegurou.**_

_**'Não estou com medo Jasper.'**_

_**'Jass, é Will quem esta com medo!' Edward disse.**_

_**'Por que?' Carlisle perguntou.**_

_**'Ele não sabe o que são os Denali, Nessie pelo visto não contou a ele sobre eles e ele esta realmente se sentindo muito incomodado mas não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso.' Edward respondeu.**_

_**'O que nós não podemos? O que esta incomodando o seu irmão Edward?' Perguntei preocuada enquanto Edward veio para perto de mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha.**_

_**'Não se preocupe mãe, daqui a dois meses e meio ele vai ter mais espaço para se esticar.'**_

_**Todos rimos juntos, Will estava incomodado com a falta de espaço.**_

_**'Quando Tanya vai chegar?' Carlisle perguntou para Alice.**_

_**'Amanhã a tarde.'**_

_**'Isso nos dará tempo para pensar em como dar a oa notícia.'**_

_**'Nessie você poderia mostrar logo para o seu tio as lembranças que você tem da famlília da Tanya? Esta sendo difícil para mim lidar com o mau humor do meu irmãozinho.'**_

_**'Tudo bem tio Jasper.'**_

_**Renesmee passou 2 horas seguidas sentada ao meu lado no sofa mostrando todos os momentos divertidos que passou com Tanya, Kate, Carmem e Eleazar, só parando poque Jacob a chamou para o jantar.**_

_**~//~//~ No dia seguinte.**_

_**Estavamos todos na sala quando o carro de Eleazar parou na frente da nossa casa, cada um de nós pensando em como eles iriam reagir.**_

_**Carlisle pediu para Will que ficasse quietinho e pelo que Edward nos disse, meu anjinho resolveu tirar a soneca dele o que nos fez todos rir muito, até que Jasper nos falou que isso estava deixando Will mal humorado. Se bem que eu já sabia disso afinal era eu que sentia os chutinhos de protesto dele.**_

_**Will ainda estava chutando quando os Denali apertaram a campainha e Carlisle foi abrir a porta.**_

_**'Que prazer te ver denovo Carlisle!' Tanya disse animadamente.**_

_**'É realmente muito bom velos todos novamente! Sejam bem vindos, por favor entrem.'**_

_**Como Alice disse eles estavam animados demais para reparar na minha barriga que já estava enorme.**_

_**'Alice nos disse que vocês tem novidades, e pela sua cara Kate elas são ótimas!' Rosalie realmente entrou no clima.**_

_**'Viemos aqui para convidar vocês para o casamento de Kate e Garrett!' disse Tanya que pelo que eu sei ficou emplogada demais para quem deixaria a noia contar.**_

_**'Jasper isso foi muito rude!' Ralhei com ele.**_

_**'Ficarimos muito felizes de ter todos os 9 Cullen e você também lobo, no nosso casamento.' Disse Kate.**_

_**Emocional como eu estava pela gravidez eu acabei me sentindo péssima pois na verdade já eramos 10 Cullen. Isso me fez sair correndo para o meu quarto e lá me puís a soluçar, eu estava tão triste que nem notei que Carlisle entrou no nosso quarto logo atraz de mim, só reparei quando ele me pegou no colo e sussurrou que estava tudo bem, mas isso não ajudou pois eu não era a unica a chorar. Will sentiu minha tristeza e começou a chorar também.**_

_**'Jasper vem aqui e me ajude por favor? Carlisle pediu.**_

_**Não demorou muito e minha tristeza deu lugar a calma e tanto eu como Will paramos de chorar.**_

_**'Eu estraguei!' Afirmei.'**_

_**'Esme, você esta emotiva e isso é natural no seu estado. Além disso Kate enumerou os convites porque ela não sabe do nosso novo filho.' Calisle sussurrou para mim.**_

_**'Eles ainda não sabem?' Perguntei.**_

_**'Carlisle saiu correndo atrás de você e me chamou logo após chegar aqui e te encontrar. Esme você não pode se emocionar desse jeito, você devia saber quanto ...'**_

_**'Jasper!' Carlisle o interrompeu.' Agora não é a hora de falar isso, por favor nos deixe a sós um pouco.' Carlisle parecia que estava sofrendo e isso me chamou a atênção.**_

_**'O que foi que aconteceu?' Perguntei num sussurro.**_

_**'Esme a emoção que você sentiu chegou a causar dor em Will, ele chamou por nós dois e quando eu cheguei aqui o choro dele já enchia a casa toda.'**_

_**'Ele esta bem?' Perguntei levando minha mão a minha barriga.**_

_**'O batimento cardíaco dele já voltou ao normal, mas segundo Jasper ele estava com muito medo, Esme você tem que ser forte, falta pouco tempo para que tenhamos mais esse filho correndo por nossa casa.'**_

_**Beijei meu marido com todo o meu amor, me levantei da cama e junto com Carlisle fui até a porta do quarto. Nesse momento ouvi Edwar contar a Família da Tanya sobre a gravidez. Carlisle que estava ao meu lado me pegou no colo e me levou até a sala onde ele nos sentou na poltrona dele.**_

_**'Minha nossa, Esme você esta enorme!' Tanya disse pasma.**_

_**'Entendo o que vocês disseram que o feto tem um dom! O dom é muito parecido com o de Renesmee, ela é uma projetora de imagens já ele é um projetor de sons.' Eleazar falava mais para si do que para quem estava ao lado.**_

_**'Por favor Eleazar, o nome do meu filho é William e não feto. Me dói ouvir você chamar ele assim.' Falei cansada dessa conversa que mal tinha começado, e recostando minha cabeça no ombro de Carlisle.**_

_**'Esme, pode ser muito ariscado, ele será uma criança imortal!'**_

_**'Eu duvido que ele seja vampiro Eleazar, ou pelo menos totalmente, William te batimento cardíaco e Esme passa a maior parte do tempo comendo comida humana, sangue ab tem deixado enjoada!' Carlisle defendeu nosso bebê.**_

_**'Você já pensaram o que vai aconteçer se o Volturi souber disso? Sinceramente Carlisle Você esta abusando da sorte!' Disse Eleazar.**_

_**'Já enferntamos eles antes!' Emmett e Jacob falaram em unisom.**_

_**'E escapmos por pouco' Acrescentou Eleazar. 'Carlisle você já pensou como esse feto pode maxucar Esme? E como ela irá nascer? E a dieta dele? Esme pode até morrer!'**_

_**Isso estava me deixando tensa e Jasper percebeu porque segundos depois a sala toda relaxou.**_

_**'Will ama Esme, ele nunca a muxucou.' Rosalie falou.**_

_**'Isso é verdade e se formos comparar Will com Nessie, diriamos que Nessie odiava Bella de tanto que ela sofreu, e na verade Renesmee ama muito Bella!' Jacob acrescentou.**_

_**'Mandou bem cachorro' Rose elogiou.**_

_**'De nada Rose!'**_

_**'Seria causar a Esme dor, como a que ela sentiu agora à pouco ou pior.' Edward respondeu a uma pergunta não falada.**_

_**'Quem perguntou e qual foi a pergunta?' Bella perguntou.**_

_**'Will, ele queria saber o que é maxucar.'**_

_**Eleazar rugiu e se colocou numa posição defensiva entre Carmem e eu, isso foi tudo o que eu precisei para sair correndo novamente pro vez eu respirei fundo e me deitei na cama que eu e Carlisle usamos nos nossos momentos intimos.**_

_**'Agora me ouçam todos vocês! Eu duvido que o bebê vá fazer mal a qualquer um de nós pois somos a família dele, quanto a Esme, ela esta bem e se você Eleazar pudesse ver o quão feliz William fica quando Esme fala com ele você não diria essas palavras! E tem mais, como Jacob falou a diferença entre a gravidez de Bella e Esme em relação a maxucados é enrome e todos nó e te inlcúo na conta Eleazar amamos Renesmee!' Carllisle desabafou.**_

_**Era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso diante dos nossos filhos e nossos primos, em geral ele se tranca no escritório dele a fica lá até se acalmar.**_

_**'Posso falar com Esme, Carlisle? Carme perguntou.**_

_**'Sim, ela esta no nosso quarto.'**_

_**'Esme, puedo entrar?' Ela erguntou antes de entrar.**_

_**'Esme, Eleazar só esta muito preocupado com você e com seu marido, mas sei que la no fundo, ele assim como eu esta muito feliz por saber que vocês vão ter um bebê! Não ligo se seu filho vai ser vampiro ou não, sendo seu filho com Carlisle ele será lindo!**_

_**Carmem me abraçou por um longo momento o que me deixou calma.**_

_**'Posso?' Carmem pediu minha permissão.**_

_**'É claro.' Respondi lavantando minha bulsa para deixar minha barriga a mostra.**_

_**Não consegui evitar o tremor quando senti a mão de Carmem sobre o meu ventre, era cono se eu mostrasse para ela onde ela poderia me atacar, e eu estava só no quarto com ela. Mas logo a risada de Will encheu o quarto e me senti mais aliviada.**_

_**A família de Tanya ficou uma semana conosco antes de votar para Denali para ajeitar as coisas do casamento.**_


	9. Chegada inseperada

_**Chapter 9 ( 2 meses antes do aniversário )**_

_**Cada segundo da minha existência eu dedicava a minha família, era dificilimaginar que eu, um vampira, tivesse dificuldades, mas eu tinha, eu não conseguia ma agachar para pegar um lápis que caia no chão porque a barriga ficava na frente, eu não podia limpar minha própria casa, porque o cheiro dos produtos de limpeza me davam nausea e o piór , Fazer amor com esse barrigão era frustrante!**_

_**'Não se preocupe, daqui a pouco nossa vida vai voltar ao normal.'**_

_**'Se e que uma que uma vida de vampira pode ser chamada de normal.' Respondi.**_

_**'Esme, crise existêncial é uma coisa de adolescente e você é uma bela vampira adulta.' Carlisle falou enquanto se levantava.**_

_**'Você já tem que ir?' Perguntei fazendo cara de choro.**_

_**'Se eu não ose um vampiro eu já estaria atrasado, mas acho que vou chegar a tempo no hospital! Assim que eu voltar nós vamos caçar.' Ele respondeu.**_

_**'E o que eu vou fazeraté você voltar? Estou realmente ficando entediada, Bella esta limpando a casa e o cheiro me faz vomitar, Jasper já não suporta mais jogar xadrez comigo, Edward sempre me vence non xadrez e se eu deixar Alice e Rose 5 minutos a sós elas começam a procurar as chaves dos carros delas que eu escondi!'**_

_**Carlisle me olhou com suspeita.**_

_**'E por que você escondeu as chaves dos carros delas?'**_

_**'Faz uma semana que elas estão tentando me arrastar para uma loja de roupas infântís.' Eu disse derrotada.**_

_**Você nunca se recusou a ir fazer compras com elas, o que tem nessa história que você esta escondendo?'**_

_**'Não ria.' eu respirei fundo e falei.' Se eu ceder eu vou ter que refazer o quarto de Will.'**_

_**'Por que?'**_

_**'Alice esta planejando que o closet de ocupe um andar inteiro da casa!'**_

_**Carlisle não riu, mas Emmett riu por ele.**_

_**'Emmett pare de rir agora ou eu mesmo vou dar um jeito no seu Arnes!' Carlisle gritou enquanto ia pro hopital.**_

_**~//~//~ 12 horas depois **__**Carlisle's Pov**_

_**Desde que engravidou Esme tem caçado muito pouco, embora quando caça ela sempre repõe o queela devia ter bebido. Mas hoje a sede dela praticamente triplicou, o que me deixou intrigado.**_

_**'Esme, como você esta se sentindo?'**_

_**'Estou morrendo de sede, me sinto como se eu tivesse ficado meses sem caçar.'**_

_**'Você ainda tem sede?' Perguntei intrigado.**_

_**Esme estava vivendo como uma humana, ela fazia três refeições diárias, tinha necessidades fisiológicas, enjoos, ela se vi obrigada a respirar, mas hoje, desde que voltei do hospital ela estava agindo como uma vampira.**_

_**'Esme quando foi a ultima vez que você comeu?'**_

_**'Ontém antes de você ir pro hospital.' Ela falou e em seguida voltou a atênção ao cervo que ela estava drenando.**_

_**'E quando foi a ultima vez que foi ao banheiro?' **_

_**'Cinco minutos após você ir pro hospital. Por que?' Ela me perguntou largando o cervo seco e procurando outro.**_

_**'Nada não, só estou pensando uma coisa, mas deixa pra lá.'**_

_**Eu mal terminei de farlar e ela saiu corendo artrás do próximo cervo. Eu ainda estava pensando no motivo pelo qual as necessidades humanas de Esme tinham sumido quando ou o grito dela.**_

_**'Por favor Deus que ela não tenha atacado ninguém!' Eu pedia com todas as minhas forças.**_

_**Mas o que eu vi me fez congelar literalmente! Esme estava caída no chão da floresta, a respiração dela era entrecortada, as pernas estavam molhadas, as mãos dela estavam sobre o ventre e o rosto da minha Esme transmitia a dor ue ela estava sentindo.**_

_**Quando me agachei perto dela, ela teve outra contração e eu sabia exatamente o que devia fazer, mas aqui no meio da floresta não era o lugar para meu filho nascer. A peguei nos meus braços cuidadosamente e corri para casa desejando do fundo do meu coração ue Alice avisasse a todos que Esme estava em traalho de parto.**_

_**'Me perdoe Esme, eu nunca devia ter deixado agente se afastar tanto de casa, eu devia saber que isso ía acontecer, seu corpo estava dando os sinais, por favor me perdoe!'**_

_**Era muito dificil para mim ver Esme sofrer e saber que nessa hora eu teria que ser o Dr. Cullen não deixava as coisas mais faceis, eu queria simplemente ser o Carlisle dela!**_

_**~//~//~ Esme's Pov**_

_**Carlisle estava me pedindo desculpas como fez quando me transformou e isso me fez amar mais ainda esse vampiro que escolheu passar a eternidade ao meu lado!**_

_**'Não é culpa sua Carlisle se nosso filho resolveu nascer agora.' Eu disse entre uma das minhas contrações.'O que vamos fazer?'**_

_**'Vou te levar para casa, você esta em trabalho de parto e a floresta não é lugar para um bebê nascer. Esme preciso que você seja forte e fique tranquila.' Como ele estava calmo isso me deixou acalmou também.'Esme eu tenho certeza de que Will vai nascer humano, eu tenho uma teoria mas isso não vem ao acaso agora, o que você precisa saber é que o parto vai ter que ser do jeito tradicional.'**_

_**'Por que não pode ser a cesária?' Perguntei procurandopor ar.**_

_**'Esme se Will fosse um Vampiro ele teria usado os próprios dentes dele contra a placenta para nascer,mas ao invés disso você esta tendo contrações a bolsa já rompeu. Querida se eu usar meus dentes para tentar tirar ele, se eu morder ele e ele for humano ele se tornará uma criança imortal, ou morrerá se eu não conseguir tirar ele a tempo.'**_

_**Nesse momento notei que estavamos chegando em casa. Edward e Bella nos esperavam na porta e Carlisle me levou até nosso quarto, me colocou na nossa cama e me examinou.**_

_**'Ainda vai levar um tempo, tente ficar bem calma.' Ele disse quando se sentou ao meu lado na cama.**_

_**'Vamos deixar vocês dois a sós, Carlisle nos chame se precisar.' Edward disse enquanto saía com Bella.**_

_**'Qual a sua teoria?' Perguntei para me distrair de outra contração enquanto Carslisle me ajudava a me sentar.**_

_**'Você tem agido como uma humana comendo, indo ao banheiro, quando Bella estava gravida de Renesmee ela tinha que beber sangue como nós para satisfazer as necessidades de Nessie, penso que com você seja o mesmo, suas ações humanas são para satisfazer as necessidades de Will...' Nesse momento ele parou porque eu tive a contração mais forte de até então.**_

_**'Esme o colo do seu útero está totalmente dilatado e suas contrações estão com três minutos de intervalo. Na próxima contração você deve fazer força esta bem?'**_

_**Fiz que sim com a cabeça para não gritar.**_

_**'Agora Esme Força!'  
Eu fiz força enquanto gritava, a dor era pior do que a dor que senti quando era humana.  
'Denovo!' Carlisle ordenou. E eu fiz força denovo e denovo e denovo.**_

_**'Carlisle eu não aguento mais.' Eu gritei.  
'Eu já estou vendo a cabeça dele Esme, faça força apenas mais uma vez, eu sei que você consegue!  
Eu respirei fundo e fiz o que Carlisle mandou, logo depois ouvi o choro alto de Will pela primeira vez.**_

_**Carlisle me entregou Will embrulhado num cobertor azul claro e em seguida usou o veneno dele para me ajudar a me recuparar.**_

_**'Você não precisa fazer isso, eu vou estar recuperada logo.' Eu disse enquanto descobria meu bebê para dar uma boa olhada nele.**_

_**'Na verdade como eu sou Marido e Pai é meu dever garantir que você e todos os nossos filhos estejam saudaveis, felizes e seguros e se isso te ajudar a se recuperar mas rápido então estarei cumprindo o meu dever.' Ele disse se levantando e vindo se sentar junto a mim.**_

_**Will tinha a pele tão pálida como a nossa, mas diferente da minha pele a dele era macia e quente o cabelo dele como o meu era castanho e cheio de cachinhos.**_

_**'É normal ele ter tanto cabelo?' Eu perguntei curiosa.**_

_**'Sabendo quem são os pais dele, eu duvido que William vá ser um menino normal, mas na verdade ele não devia ter todo esse cabelo...' Enquanto Carlisle falava Will abriu os olhos e isso nos fez parar de respirar.**_

_**O olho direito de Will era azul claro, mas o olho direito era marrom dourado.**_

_**'Interessante, ele puxou mais você.' Carlisle disse rindo, eu não ia perdoar essa piada.**_

_**'Sendo ele um menino eu diria que é um empate, ele é tão pequeno.' Eu disse segurando a mãozinha de Will.'**_

_**'Ele é prematuro e humano, precisarei levar ele pro hospital e internar ele na UTI neo-natal, e você terá que fingir que é uma humana que ainda esta fraca por causa do parto.'**_

_**'Você não pode cuidar dele aqui em casa?' Perguntei.**_

_**'Eu posso sim, mas a cidade inteira sabe que você estava gravida e vamos ter problemas se você não aparecer por lá para dar a luz ou se internar após um parto em casa.'**_

_**'Por quanto tempo ele vai ter que ficar lá?'**_

_**'Se você amamentar ele, Will vai ganhar o peso que precisa em uma semana.'**_

_**'O que você quer dizer com amamentar ele?'**_

_**'Seu corpo se adaptou durante a gravidez e seus seios estão cheios, eu tenho certeza de que isso não vai transformar ele, você quer tentar?' Carlisle me perguntou alegre.**_

_**'Agora?'**_

_**'Quanto mais cedo você fizer isso melhor, não precisa ter medo.' Ele me encorajou.**_

_**Resolvi tentar, eu já sabia o que fazer por isso passei Will para Carlisle enquanto me sentava e desabotoava minha blusa, me senti aliviada quando Will começou a mamar, seus olhinhos estava fixos nos meus e fiquei muito mais feliz ao ver que ele sabia quem eu era ao me chamar ma mamãe com o dom dele.**_

_**Poucos minutos depois nosso quarto estava lotado toda a nossa família veio ver seu novo membro. Se meu bebê não estivesse com tanta sede eu tenho certeza de que teria deixado Rosalie segurar ele um pouco. Mas antes de Will terminar o seu primeiro café da manhã. Carlisle nos levou pro hospital, tivemos que pedir para Edward dirigir o carro para a história parecer verdadeira e pedir para Will não usar o dom dele.**_


	10. A primeira semana de Will

_**Chapter 10 ( 2 meses antes do aniversário )**_

_**A semana que eu e Will passamos no hospital foi bem agitada. A cidade inteira parecia conhecer o Dr. Cullen e quando se espalhou pela cidade a notícia de que o filho dele nascerá na casa dele prematuro e que agora estava internado no hospital para ganhar peso, fez com que todos fossem ao hospital, no entanto Carlisle pediu na recepção que só a família tivesse acesso a Will alegando que muitas visitas poderiam estressar demais nosso bebê. Embora Will estivesse estressado mesmo assim, segundo Edward as enfermeiras não paravam de se imaginar no meu lugar.**_

_**A parte do dia que eu menos gostava era quando Carlisle ia para casa, fingir dormir era facíl mas comer era insuportável. Por sorte no Hospital eu não tive que dividir quarto com ninguém.**_

_**Em uma das noites que passei no hopital, enquanto eu estava amamentando e Carlisle estava sentado ao meu lado na cama de hospital quando o Dr. Jim, veio dar uma olhada no nosso bebê.**_

_**'Sem duvida Carlisle seu filho é a criança mais linda que já vi, mas tendo pais tão lindos eu não poderia esperar menos!**_

_**'Obrigado.' Eu e Carlisle dissemos em unisom, eu esperei que o coração desse simpático humano estivesse em bom estado pois eu estava ouvindo os passos da minha família no corredor após bater a porta todos eles entraram aos pares.**_

'_**Minha nossa!' O ortopedista concertesa deveria procurar um cardiologista, mas deixei isso de lado. Edward por sua vez quase não conseguiu reprimir a risada.**_

_**'Jim gostaria de te apresentar o resto de minha família Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Jacob e Renesmee, você já conhece Bella, crianças esse é Jim o ortopedista aqui do hospital.'**_

_**'Prazer todos disseram em unisom.'**_

_**'O prazer é meu.' O pobre homem balbuciou num sussurro. 'Bem eu já vou indo, até outra hora Carlisle.'**_

_**'O que ele estava pensando Edward?' Perguntei preocupada.**_

_**'Em como vocês dois são sortudos em ter uma família tão linda, e ele espera que vocês tenham nos dado uma boa educação sexual por que senão o hospital vai ficar cheio dos netos de vocês.'**_

_**'Acho que vocês ainda não tiveram esse tipo de conversa com Bella ' Emmett disse num tom sério.**_

_**Todos rimos muito.**_

_**Alice, Rose e Bella sempre vinham me visitar e como eu não podia caçar elas me traziam sangue em garrafas.**_

_**'Bom dia senhora Cullen.' Uma enfermeira me cumprimentou.**_

_**'Bom dia.'**_

_**'Faz tempo que a senhora acordou?'**_

_**'Acabei de acordar, por que?' Fingi que não sabia que já estava na hora de amamentar Will.**_

_**'Esta na hora de amamentar seu filho.' Ela me disse enquanto me passava Will.**_

_**'Posso perguntar uma coisa para a senhora?'**_

_**'Depende.' Respondi lembrando que certas coisas deviam permanecer nas sombras.**_

_**'Quantos filhos a senhora e o Dr. Cullen tem?**_

_**'Oito com esse aqui.' Respondi não entendendo onde ela queria chegar.**_

_**'Você não acha que são filhos demais?'**_

_**'Eu e Carlisle sempre quisemos ter uma família numerosa.'**_

_**'Mas os outros filhos de vocês são todos adotivos não é verdade?'**_

_**Eu realmente não estava gostando do rumo dessa conversa, eu queria que Carlisle estivesse aqui.**_

_**'Sim eles são todos adotivos mas isso não significa que os amamos menos e eu e meu marido saibamos exatamente o que estávamos fazendo.'**_

_**'Como o Dr. Cullen reagiu quando soube da chegada desse aí?'**_

_**'Fiquei muito surpreso e feliz, eu sempre sonhei em ter um filho com minha esposa!' Carlisle disse enquanto entrava no quarto. 'Jim estava procurando por você.'**_

_**'Dr. Cullen, o que o senhor faz aqui agora?'**_

_**'O Spencer acabou de assinar a alta de Esme e William e eu e minha filha viemos buscar eles!' Carlisle esclareceu enquanto Rosalie entrou.**_

_**Fiquei muito feliz em saber que enfim iria voltar para casa e não fui a única.**_

_**'Rose, Rose, Rose.' Will projetou a vóz dele do colo de Carlisle.**_

_**'Você esta feliz por que voltou para casa?' Ela perguntou enquanto pegava ele.**_

_**'Casa?**_

_**'Aqui é a nossa casa, lembra?' Bella tentou explicar.**_

_**'Lembra?'**_

_**'Will pare de repetir o que estamos te falando.' Edward parecia estar se divertindo muito.**_

_**'Falando.'**_

_**'Deixa pra lá Edward, ele só deve estar curioso.' Rosalie defendeu **_

_**'Curioso.'**_

_**'Viu o que eu disse.' Rosalie falou vitoriosa.**_

_**'Você vai se arrepender disso.' Edward sussurrou para Rose e eu tive certesa de que Will não ouviu.**_

_**'Disse, Disse, Disse, Disse.' Will ficou repetindo por meia hora até que ele pegou no sono.**_

_**Aproveitei esse tempo para ir caçar e quando voltei ele já estava acordado e com fome.**_

_**'Will sede.' Ele não parava de projetar pela sala.**_

_**Assim que termirou de mamar após arrotar Will deu um bocejo, piscou algumas vezes e após colocar o dedão esquerdo na boca adormeceu.**_

_**'Que fofo, ele chupa o dedo' Rose e eu nos derretemos vendo isso ele fazer isso.**_

_**'Apesar de Will ter um quarto com um berço era impossível ele dormir lá. Eu Rosalie e Bella nos revezávamos para cuidar dele, Emmett,Nessie, Alice e Jacob se revezavam para brincar com Will quando ele estava acordado.**_


	11. Pequenos problemas de família

_**Chapter 11 ( 1 mês para o aniversário )**_

_**Era muito fofo ver Will dormindo, em um mês ele virou o bebê gordinho, mas ter um bebê humano em casa trouxe alguns problemas caçar foi o primeiro. Na primeira vez que fui caçar assim que cheguei em casa não tive muito problemas ele tinha mamado fazia pouco tempo e eu voltei logo, mas com a chegada do inverno caçar nos forçava a ir cada vez mais longe de casa.**_

_**Por isso decidimos dar a ele uma mamadeira para ele ir se acostumando.**_

_**'Mãe, Will, sede.' ele chamou do colo de Rosalie assim que acordou.**_

_**Carlisle pegou Will e a mamadeira e resolveu tentar, mas Wil se recusou a abrir a boca.**_

_**'Posso tentar?' Rose perguntou para Carlisle que passou Will devolta pros braços dela, mas mesmo com ela meu bebê não abriu a boca.**_

_**Bella foi a próxima a pedir para tentar.**_

_**'Will se você abrir a boca eu vou ficar bem feliz, você me faria esse favor?'**_

_**'Psicologia infantil é golpe baixo!' Emmett sussurrou para Bella. Mas isso pareceu funcionar.**_

_**Will abriu a boca mas quando Bella colocou a mamadeira na boca dele, Will virou a cara e começou a chorar.**_

_**'Will você sabia que Esme vai ficar muito triste se você não beber todo o leite dessa mamadeira? Olha que dizem que é bem gostoso!' Bella realmente estava manipulando a situação, foi só ela falar que eu ficaria triste se ele não tomasse todo o leite e ele começou a beber e não parou até a mamadeira ficar vazia.**_

_**Eu no entanto não conseguia entender porque ele ainda chorava enquanto bebia. Assim que Will terminou ele voltou a chorar muito alto e em seguida vomitou tudo o que bebeu com um pouco de sangue.**_

_**'O que ele tem Carlisle?' Eu perguntei deseperada enquanto pegava me anjinho dos braços de uma Bella atordoada.**_

_**'Ele esta com feridas por toda a boca isso explica o sangue.' Carlisle disse com um tom frustrante na vóz enquanto examinava a boca do nosso filho.**_

_**'Mamãe...Will...sede.' Will chorava em meus braços.**_

_**Sem pensar duas vezes deixei meu instinto maternal tomar conta de mim, eu me sentei na poltrona de Carlisle e deixei meu filho mamar a vontade!**_

_**'Me desculpe Carlisle mas eu não aguento ver ele chorar,' eu sussurei, 'me dói negar o peito a ele, ainda mais sabendo que eu tenho o que ele pede.'**_

_**Carlisle assentiu com a cabeça e se juntou a mim na poltrona dele enquanto eu amamentava nosso filho, assim que Will adormeceu no meu seio eu o fiz arrotar e o levei pro berço.**_

_**'Esme antes de descer você poderia ver como esta a boca dele?' Carlisle me pediu da sala.**_

_**Com ciudado peguei meu anjinho do berço mas ele acabou acrodando quando o coloquei junto ao meu peito.**_

_**'Bebê, mamãe precisa ver como esta a sua boca você poderia abrir ela um pouco?'**_

_**'Bella, dor, Will'**_

_**'Bella não queria te machucar meu anjinho, eu juro!'**_

_**'Will, sede.'**_

_**'Ta bom, mas primeiro mamãe precisa ver como esta sua boca, depois você vai poder mamar a vontade.'**_

_**Com essa promessa Will abriu a boca e pude ver que não tinha mais nenhuma ferida, conforme prometi levantei minha blusa, abaixei a alça do meu sutiã e coloquei o bico do meu seio na boca dele enquanto voltava para a sala.**_

_**'Não tem mais nenhuma ferida na boca dele, o que esta acontecendo com nosso bebê Carlisle?' Perguntei assustada.**_

_**'Edwarad disse que Will sentiu uma forte queimação enquanto bebia o leite da mamadeira e acredito que a queimação e as feridas na boca podem significar que ele seja alérgico a leite.' Carlisle me respondeu enquanto ele me deixava sentar na poltrona dele e ele se sentava no braço da poltrona.**_

_**'Mas o leite materno não é uma forma de prevenção natural contra alergias? **_

_**'Leite da mamadeira é o leite que você trouxe do hospital.' Edward disse enquanto ouvia a mente Carlisle.**_

_**'Bebi leite durante toda a gravidez, se fosse alergia ele não teria reações enquanto eu estava gravida?'**_

_**'Alergias se manifestam após certo tempo de exposição e nunca no ventre.' Após essa resposta Carlisle jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou escapar um rosnado de frustração.**_

_**'Será que ele não é alérgico ao leite humano?' A pergunta de Jacob nos pegou de surpresa. 'Quero dizer, vocês são vampiros e se é que posso dizer isso o "leite" de Esme é leite de vampiro, além disso o leite que ela tomou durante a gravidez foi o mesmo que eu e Nessie tomamos, leite de vaca.' Jacob acrescentou erguendo as mãos como se estivesse se desculpando por ter falado algo ofensivo.**_

_**Carlisle rapidamente se levantou da poltrona e saiu correndo, quando ele voltou ele se agachou ao meu lado e falou diretamente com Will.**_

_**'William, eu quero que você tente beber isso, se sua garganta doer você pode cuspir tudo.'**_

_**'Ele não quer te machucar, Carlisle é seu pai e Bella não sabia que ia te machucar!' Edward falou num tom sério.**_

_**'Filho, papai só quer achar um jeito de mamãe poder ir matar e sede dela sem que você fique chorando de sede aqui em casa!'**_

_**Isso pareceu ser o que Will queria ouvir, ele abriu a boca e Carlisle aos poucos esvaziou a seringa de 5 ml cheia de leite. Para a alegria de quase todos dessa vez Will não vomitou, pelo contrário ele começou a chupar a seringa vazia na tentativa de conseguir mais leite. Isso me fez pensar e se meu anjinho quisesse trocar meu peito pela mamadeira?**_

_**Mas nesse momento ele largou a seringa e voltou ao meu seio e recomeçou a mamar. Quando ele terminou eu o entreguei para Bella, que foi perdoada pelo incidente.**_

_**'Mãe posso falar com você?' Edward perguntou antes de entrar no meu quarto.**_

_**'Pode sim Edward.'**_

_**'Eu ouvi o que você pensou algumas horas atrás e eu sei o quão dificil é ver os filhos crescer, até hoje não consigo parar de ver Renesmee como aquela bebezinha que eu vi nascer, mas ela sempre será a minha filha e isso nunca vai mudar mesmo que gora ela pareca uma mulher adulta.'**_

_**'Obrigada Edward, eu só tenho medo de ele não precisar mais de mim.' Desabafei tirando um peso enorme das minhas costas.**_

_**'Will ainda vai precisar muito de você mãe, assim como todos nós!'**_

_**O outro problema que tivemos aconteceu num dia em que Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Alice e Rosalie estavam caçando e eu, Renesmee, Jacob, Bella e Emmett estávamos na sala, Will estava deitado no colo de Emmett rindo das caras que Emmett fazia enquanto via a um jogo de Beisebol da liga profissional na TV, Renesmee e Jacob estavam jogando xadrez, Bella estava lendo um livro e eu estava trabalhando no meu computador. De repente Emmett se levantou a procura de um de nós.**_

_**'Ei Jake, Will precisa de você!' Emmett falou olhando para Jacob.**_

_**'Deixa comigo!' Jacob disse abandonado o jogode xadres que ele perdia pela decima vez para Nessie.**_

_**'Jake, você pode pelo menos treminar o jogo?' Nessie reclamou.**_

_**'Nessie seu tio precisa do Jake**__**agora**__**!'**_

_**Era estranho ver Emmett nervoso e por isso desviei o olhar do meu trabalho, nesse instante Will começou a chorar, Em o pegou nos braço e correu até até Jacob.**_

_**'Toma cuida dele!' Emmett uase gritou de tão deseperado.**_

_**'O que você fez com ele?' Jacob perguntou aos gritos.**_

_**'Mamãe, mamãe.' Will chorava tanto que eu mesma fui ver o que ele tinha.**_

_**No entanto o instinto de proteção de Jacob não deixou ele entregar meu bebê para mim.**_

_**'Jacob, William é meu filho mesmo que você não goste!' Eu disse pegando Will dos braços dele.**_

_**Assim que descobri o que Will tinha corri pro meu quarto e peguei uma fralda limpa e tudo o que eu precisava para trocar ele, quando o livrei da fralda suja Will parou de chorar mas continuou soluando.**_

_**'Pelo amor de Deus Emmett, você fez tudo isso só por causa de uma fralda suja?' Perguntei enquanto vestia Will no pijama favorito dele.**_

_**'Só? Esme você já viu como uma fralda suja fede?' Ignorei essa pergunta.**_

_**'Por que você disse que ele precisava de mim?' Essa era a mesma pergunta que eu estava fazendo mentalmente. Ponto pro lobo.**_

_**'Prefiro não comentar.'**_

_**Nesse momento Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Rosalie e Jasper chegaram da caçada.**_

_**'Que nojo Emmett!' Jake se você tiver um pouco de amor pela minha filha você nunca vai fazer o que Emmett pensou!'**_

_**'O que Emmett pensou filho?' Carlisle perguntou curioso enquanto eu niinava Will que já estava chupando o dedo.**_

_**'Emmett estava se lembrando de um desenho animado sobre bebês onde um cachorro chamado Spike come as fraldas sujas de um bebê chamado Tommy.'**_

_**'Vai me dizer que não é uma boa idéia?' Emmett disse animado fazendo Rosalie e Jasper cairem na gargalha.**_

_**'Eu não sou cachorro grandão e se você falar isso denovo eu ...'**_

_**'Cale a boca Jake!' Bella gritou a tempo de parar a ameaça dele.**_

_**Só para quebrar o clima Will projetou a risada dele pela sala.**_

_**'Viu ele gostou da minha i....' Fiquei grata a rosalie pelo tapa que ele deu em Emmett.'**_

_**Nessa hora Will começou a abrir e fechar a mão na minha blusa tentando alcançar meio seio pedindo o café da manhã.**_


	12. Comemorando em casa

_**Chapter 12 ( O aniversário de casamento ) Rosalie's Pov**_

_**Levei muito tempo pensando no que dar para Esme e Carlisle como presente de casamento, afinal o presente tem que ser para os dois e francamente eles vão fazer 89 anos de casados!**_

_**Bem que eu tentei descobrir o que cada um iria dar mas ninguém tinha decidido ainda.**_

_**'Carlisle, Esme posso perguntar alguma coisa para vocês?'**_

_**'Claro Rose, o que você quer saber?' Carlisle falou tirando os do livro que ele estava lendo.'**_

_**'o que vocês gostariam de ganhar com presente de aniversário de casamento?'  
**_

_**'Não precisamos de presentes, só de ter vocês conosco já é um presente.' Esme me respondeu, mas eu entendi que ela quis dizer inove Rosalie!**_

_**'Entendi mãe.' Eu respondi enquanto saía andando com uma idéia totalmente inovadora.**_

_**'Emmett, para tudo o que você esta fazendo e vem comigo!' Eu gritei enquanto fui correndo para a garagem.**_

_**'Agora Rose?'**_

_**'É claro que é agora Em, traga e porcaria do seu traseiro já para o meu carro!'**_

_**'Olha a boca Rose!' Esme ralhou comigo da porta da garagem.**_

_**'Desculpa mãe!'  
**_

_**Como Emmett ainda não tinha chegado na garagem perdi a paciência e fui correndo até a sala onde ele e Jake assistiam a um jogo.**_

_**'Em ou você vem aqui agora ou eu desmonto o seu carro e faço greve de sexo!' Eu gritei mas logo em seguida me arrependi, mas não deixei isso transparecer.**_

_**'Calma ursinha eu já estou indo.' Ele disse enquanto saía correndo atras de mim.**_

_**'Desculpa ursinho pelo que eu disse sobre desmontar seu carro e fazer greve.' Sussurrei envergonhada da minha atitude, quando arranquei na minha BMW.**_

_**'Eu te pedoo se você me contar o por que de tudo isso?'**_

_**'Eu já sei o que vou dar de presente pra Esme e Carlisle.' Eu disse animada.**_

_**'E o que é que você vai dar?' Ele perguntou curioso.**_

_**'Você vai ver!'**_

_**~//~//~ Logo em seguida. Emmett's Pov **_

_**'O que nós estamos fazendo aqui?' Perguntei enquanto entrava na loja.**_

_**'Vou comprar um presente lembra?' Rose me respondeu com um sorriso enorme.**_

_**'Aqui?' Perguntei olhando ao redor.**_

_**'Achei!' Ela disse enquanto quase saía dançando até uma prateleira de livros.**_

_**'Você vai dar isso para eles?'**_

_**'Duvido que eles tenham esse livro.' Rose disse orgulhosa de si mesma.**_

_**'Acho que você tem passado tempo demais com o Ed e com a Bella mas até que a idéia é boa.**_

_**Já que minha ursinha ia comprar o presente dela aqui resolvi fazer o mesmo.**_

_**'Rose você me inspirou, vou comprar o meu aqui também.' **_

_**'E o que você vai comprar?'**_

_**~//~//~ Ao mesmo tempo no quarto de Alice. Alice's Pov**_

_**'Eu não acredito que eles vão fazer isso!' Eu gritei no meu quarto.**_

_**'O que foi Alice?' Jasper me perguntou assim que entrou no nosso quarto.**_

_**Mas eu já estava tendo uma outra visão.**_

_**'Jass eu já sei o que vou dar de presente presente para Esme e Carlisle!' Eu disse pulando na minha cama de alegria.**_

_**'Alice, pare de pular na cama!' Carlisle disse quando passou pelo meu quarto enquanto ele ia pro quarto de Edward.**_

_**'Desculpa pai.' Eu falei pulando da cama pro colo de Jasper.**_

_**'E o que vai ser?' Ele me perguntou cauteloso.**_

_**'Se você vier comigo eu te mostro.'**_

_**'Vou sim, aonde vamos?'**_

_**'Você vai ver.' Eu disse enquanto Jass pegava as chaves do meu Porsche, fiquei rígida no colo dele por causa de uma visão. 'O que você viu Alice?' Ele me perguntou enquanto abraçava com mais força.**_

_**'Que a nossa barra esta limpa, vamos.'**_

_**'O que estamos fazendo aqui?' Jass me perguntou indignado.**_

_**'Em e Rose compráramos presentes deles aqui, na visão eu vi Rosalie passou na frente de uma estante onde esta o presente que eu vou comprar.' Respondi enquanto entramos na loja e me dirigi para a sessão de roupas.**_

_**'Você vai comprar isso?' Ele me perguntou espantado.**_

_**'O que você acha?'**_

_**'Que em você vai cairia muito bem!' Ele disse enquanto eu tive outra visão.**_

_**~//~//~ Logo em seguida na loja. Jasper's Pov**_

_**'Eu concertesa não via a hora de voltar para casa, mas por hora eu tinha que me concentrar em algo para dar ao casal de vampiros que aprendi a amar como pais.**_

_**Com um sorriso enorme Alice se virou para mim e falou.**_

_**'Você ainda não se decidiu.'**_

_**'Você pode me ajudar a achar um minha pequena?' Perguntei abraçando e beijando o pescoço dela.**_

_**Quando me virei com a mão dela na minha eu vi um item numa prateleira que eu sempre pensei em comprar, quando estendi minha mão para pegar a caixa notei que Alice estava tendo uma visão, rapidamente para que ninguém notasse eu a beijei.**_

_**'Jass, eu já sei o que você vai dar de presente para eles e adorei o presente que você vai me comprar.'**_

_**'E se eu ainda não souber o que vou dar?' Eu a desafiei.**_

_**'Eu compro por você.' Ela disse pegando duas caixas.**_

_**Quando terminamos as compras voltamos pro carro e fomos para casa.**_

_**~//~//~ 30 minutos depois Edward's Pov**_

_**'Fiquei chocado quando vi através da visão de Alice o que Em e Rose tinham comprado, e meu choque foi ainda pior quando vi o que a Alice ia comprar.' Eu disse enquanto tocava piano na sala da minha casa.**_

_**'Foi tão mal assim?' Bella perguntou enquanto se sentava no meu colo na banqueta do piano.**_

_**'O pior foi quando perguntei pro Jass se ele já tinha conseguido comprar algo.'**_

_**'Ele conseguiu?'**_

_**'Isabella Marie Cullen, não me faça relembrar o que eu vi na mente do meu irmão!'**_

_**'Então pelo menos me diga o que cada um comprou.' Ela me pediu com jeito.**_

_**Falar o que vi meus irmãos compraram não foi nada comparado que o que eu vi que Jacob ia comprar.**_

_**'Pelo amor de Deus o que esse cachorro tem na cabeça? Sinceramente Bella se as coisas continuarem desse jeito eu vou arrancar a cabeça de alguém!'**_

_**~//~//~ 3 minutos após Jacob's Pov**_

_**Quando ouvi Edward contar pra Bella o que cada um dos Vampiros tinham comprado resolvi entrar no clima. Eu estava tão animado que sem querer quebrei a maçaneta da porta da sala. **_

_**'Jacob!' Esme a Carlisle gritaram do quarto deles,Deus me livre imaginar o que eles estavam fazendo lá!**_

_**Mas como a casa estava vazia eu bem que posso imaginar!**_

_**'Desculpa juro que trago uma maçaneta nova assim que e voltar.' Gritei indo para a garagem para pegar o meu Rabit e ir as compras.**_

_**Chegando na loja vi que era boa mesmo e rapidamente achei o que eu estava procurando mas a caminho do caixa vi uma coisa que me fez pensar na Nessie, ela gostando ou não decidi comprar mesmo assim.**_

_**~//~//~ Naquele mesmo dia a noite Esme's Pov**_

_**'Carlisle você notou como Rose, Jacob e Emmett estavam distraídos?'**_

_**'Não só eles Jasper e Alice também, embora eu tenha dado uma bronca extra em Emmett, o que os seus encrenqueiros fizeram?' **_

_**'Digamos que Rosalie teria elogiado muito o traseiro do Emmett se eu não tivesse ralhado com ela, e Jacob quebrou a maçaneta da porta da sala quando se chocou com ela, e Emmett estava tão animado quando voltou com a Rose que derrubou a porta da garagem. E o que Jasper e Alice aprontaram?'**_

_**'Peguei Alice pulando na cama como se ela fosse uma criança, e Jasper por incrível que pareça estava discutindo nossa vida intima com Emmett, mas eu dei um jeito nisso.'**_

_**'E que jeito você foi esse?'**_

_**'Ameacei fazer eles assistirem um vídeo de Educação sexual!' Carlisle disse rindo.**_

_**'Vovó, vovô vocês podem vir aqui pra sala de jantar?' Renesme nos chamou.**_

_**'Surpresa!!!!'**_

_**Todos gritaram quando entramos na sala de jantar. Na mesa de jantar tinha um**_

_**bolo cercado de presentes.**_

_**'Abram os presentes.' Alice pediu.**_

_**'Se vão abrir os presentes abram o meu primeiro.' Rose falou**_

_**Carlisle e eu concordamos enquanto ele pegava e abria o presente de Rosalie.**_

_**'Um livro de Kama Sutra? Eu e Carlisle perguntamos em unisson.**_

_**'Como eu nunca vi um desses aqui em casa achei que vocês iriam gostar.' Rose disse feliz.**_

_**'O próximo é o meu!' Emmett disse nos passando o presente dele com um sorriso que me fez tremer.**_

_**Se eu fosse humana estaria vermelha!**_

_**'Filho, eu sou médico não policial pra que eu iria precisar de uma algemas?' Carlisle perguntou antes que pudesse impedir ele.**_

_**'Para prender a Esme, quem mais? Mas não se preocupe a outra é revestida de pelúcia que lembra o pelo de um Urso marrom.' Emmett disse todo orgulhoso de si.**_

_**Alice deve ter visto que nem eu nem Carlisle iriamos conseguir falar sem um estimulo.**_

_**'Agora é a vez do meu presente.' Ela falou enquanto nos passava o presente dela.**_

_**'Eu amei Alice, é linda!' Eu disse enquanto erguia a Camisola que ela me deu.**_

_**'Eu sei, o preto te cai muito bem!' Alice acrescentou.**_

_**Nesse momento Carlisle pegou e abriu um embrulho pequeno de dentro da caixa da camisola.**_

_**Isso esta ficando cada vez pior pensei comigo mesma. O conjunto de calcinha e sutiã era lindo mas a cor era de um vermelho sangue muito chamativo.**_

_**Resolvi pegar o menor dos presentes.**_

_**'Esse é o meu espero que gostem.' Jasper disse num tom tímido.**_

_**Eu não sabia como Carlisle estava lidando com isso mas eu estava apavorada.**_

_**'Dados do amor.' Carlisle disse rindo quando me jogou os dados.**_

_**O presente de Jacob não ficou muito atras.**_

_**'Jacob o que você acha que vamos fazer com um chicote?' Perguntamos em unisson.**_

_**Emmett caiu na gargalhada.**_

_**'Pensei que você iria comprar uma coleira.' Emmett falou num tom brincalhão enquanto Jacob ficava vermelho.**_

_**'Se você mostrar isso pra ela antes que Renesmee faça 18 anos Jacob eu e arrancando a sua cabeça!' Edward ameaçou.**_

_**Resolvi pegar o próximo presente na mesa.**_

_**'De quem é esse aqui' Resolvi perguntar antes de abrir o embrulho, embora eu estivesse apostando que era de Edward e Bella, já que só tinham mais dois presentes na mesa, mas quem respondeu foi Renesmee.**_

_**'É meu e do Will vovó.' Ela respondeu alegre.**_

_**Eu estava quase abrindo o embrulho quando Nessie me parou.**_

_**'Vovó posso pegar o Will? É que o presente é dele também.' Ela disse enquanto saia correndo pro quarto dele.**_

_**Geralmente Will fica mal humorado quando acordam ele mas dessa vez ele estava bem animadinho.**_

_**'Pode abrir agora' Ela disse se sentando de volta na cadeira dela que ficava entre as cadeiras de Bella e Jacob.**_

_**Carlisle me abraçou enquanto todos olhamos para a pintura linda que Rennesmee nos deu.**_

_**'Foi você mesma que pintou não foi Renesmee?' Carlisle perguntou.**_

_**'Sim, eu estava mostrando pro Will as idéias que eu tinha e como ele riu bastante quando eu tive a idéia de pintar esse quadro digo que ele me ajudou não é Will?'**_

_**'Nessie...Will...' Will disse enquanto voltava a dormir nos braços dela.**_

_**Renesmee retratou toda a nossa família num quadro de moldura dourada. Todos concordamos que esse quadro deveria ficar na sala bem acima da lareira e foi lá que o penduramos.**_

_**Eu estava segurando meu anjinho dorminhoco quando Carlisle abriu o presente de Edward e Bella.**_

_**Carlisle ganhou um livro sobre os novos avanços da medicina moderna e eu dois livros um era sobre como fazer massagens e o outro era um livro de receitas de comidas infantis.**_


	13. Primeiros passos

_**Chapter 13 ( Primeiros passos ) Esme's Pov**_

_**Eu tinha acabado de terminar nos planos da nossa nova casa quando vi Will entrar engtinhando na sala seguido por Alice que veio correndo atrás dele.**_

_**'Mãe!' Ele disse animado quando me viu.**_

_**Enquanto pegava Will no colo a mãozinha dele correu pro meu seio.**_

_**'Esta com sede meu anjo?' Perguntei já sabendo qual seria a resposta dele.**_

_**Will ainda não falava e nem andava, mas Carlisle falou que deveriamos esperar mais um tempo.**_

_**Baixei minha blusa e deixei Will mamar enquanto me sentava na poltrona de Carlisle que tinha acabado de chegar.**_

_**'Bom dia amor como foi o seu turno lá no hospital? Eu perguntei.**_

_**'Foi bom a noite estava bem tranquila, e você o que andou fazendo?'**_

_**'Terminei o projeto da nova casa, coloquei dois quartos a mais na casa, pretendo montar um...' Fiquei chocada com o senti.**_

_**'O que foi Esme?' Carlisle me perguntou quando viu a dor que havia no meu rosto.**_

_**Com muita delicadeza tirei meu seio da boca de Will, Carlisle, Edward e eu engasgamos quando vimos a marca de mordida.**_

_**'Ele te mordeu?' Edward perguntou chocado.**_

_**'Filho você pode abrir sua boca um pouco para que eu possa ver uma coisa?' Carlisle pediu para Will e assim que ele o fez vimos um pequeno dentinho de leite.**_

_**Carlisle abriu um sorriso de orelha em orelha e pegou Will no colo.**_

_**'William quando você estiver mamando por favor tente não morder mais a sua mãe.' Ele falou e num tom animado acrescentou. ' Os dentes dele estão nascedo, por isso pode acontecer de ele te morder novamente sem querer, acho também que devemos tentar dar papinha de bebê para ele.**_

_**'O que você acha de comprarmos para ele uns brinquedos para ele morder? Hoje o dia vai estar nublado com uma garoa as 14:26 e uma tempestade as 21:03? Podemos fazer as compras e depois ter uma partida de Beisebol!' Alice disse animada.**_

_**'E essa foi a nossa correspondente Alice com as notícias do tempo, fiquem agora com Emmett e as notícias do Esporte. Quais as novidades no time essa noite Emmett?' Rosalie disse imitando o telejornal e Emmett resolveu entrar na brincadeira.**_

_**'Bem devo informar que o jogador mais gostoso do mundo anunciou que vai estar presente para ganhar o jogo!**_

_**'Você esqueceu de dizer que eu também sou o mais lindo e leal, e que já tenho dona!' Jacob acrescentou.**_

_**'E quem disse que estava falando de você?' Emmett disse indingado.**_

_**'É isso mesmo Em! Jake ele estava falando do Edward.' Bella provocou.**_

_**'Obrigado amor.' Edward agradeceu.**_

_**'Arg, Will por que desse mal humor?' Jasper perguntou.**_

_**'Will...fofo.' William disse enquanto erguia as mãos em minha direção.**_

_**A marca da mordida dele já tinha sumido, e ele foi realmente cuidadoso quando voltou a mamar, mas dessa vez no meu outro seio, porem eu notei que enquanto Will mamava ele acariciava o meu outro seio com a mão dele, bem no lugar onde ele me mordera.**_

_**'Ele esta fazendo isso por que ele não sabe o que dizer para te pedir desculpas.' Edward me respondeu.**_

_**'Qual foi a pergunta?' Bella perguntou.**_

_**'Não foi bem uma pergunta, é que eu e Esme notamos que Will esta acariciando o seio que ele mordeu enquanto estava mamando.'**_

_**'Porque ele não pede desculpas?' Jacob perguntou.**_

_**'Ele não sabe como, Will esta apenas imitando o que nós fazemos quando ele tem cólicas ou dor de estômago.' Edward acrescentou.**_

_**'Pelo que eu sei fazemos massagem no local e não carinho.' Rosalie corrigiu Edward.**_

_**'Rose se você quiser fique a vontade para tentar explicar para um bebê de 8 meses que massagem e carinho não são a mesma coisa!' Edwrad disse num tom que não me agradou.**_

_**'Quando vamos as compras?' Perguntei num tom animado.**_

_**'Por mim agora!' Carlisle falou enquanto me erguia da poltrona dele e me levava para o carro dele.**_

_**Fomos em três carros, Carlisle,Will e eu fomos na Mercedes; Edward, Bella, Renesmee e Jacob foram no Volvo e Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper foram no Arnes. Quando chegamos no Shopping nos dividimos em quatro grupos, Alice, Rosalie e Renesmee foram comprar roupas, Emmett, Jasper e Jacob foram comprar um video game de ultima geração, novos tacos e bolas de Beisebol e combinaram de encontrar Rosalie mais tarde para comprar novos sistemas de som para os carros de Jacob e Renesmee que ía ganhar um Lamborgini Diablo de Edward no próximo aniversário dela, Bella e Edward foram comprar livros e Carlisle e eu levamos Will para uma loja de produtos infantis para comprar brinquedos aos quais Will poderia morder a vontade.**_

_**Quando terminamos as compras voltamos todos para casa para descarregar os carros, após vestir Will com roupas de frio, fomos todos para a clareira onde montavamos o nosso campo, enquanto todos se aqueciam e Carlisle marcava as bases eu me deparei com uma pergunta que ninguém fez hoje de manhã, mas que por ser óbvia foi esquecida na nossa empolgação.**_

_**'Carlisle!' Ei gritei me sentindo totalmente desnorteada.**_

_**Num segundo todos me cercaram enquanto me perguntavam o que eu tinha.**_

_**'O que foi Esme?' Ele me perguntou preocupado.**_

_**'Carlisle, você pode me garantir que nosso filho é humano?' Perguntei ainda em choque.**_

_**'Jass acalme ela!' Ouvi Edward pedir enquanto sentia uma calma me invadir.**_

_**'Porque a pergunta Esme?' Carlisle me perguntou.**_

_**Fiquei grata por Jasper continuar a usa o poder dele pois senão eu estaria gritando de desespero.**_

_**'Se William é humano, por que ele conseguiu me morder?' Perguntei enquanto o resto da minha família entrava em choque.**_

_**Quase todos pareciam ter congelado, mas Carlisle simplesmente me abraçou e começou a afagar as minhas costas para que eu relaxasse.**_

_**'Porque ele é nosso filho e porque você esta amamentando ele.' Carlisle respondeu com simplicidade e isso pareceu descongelar todos.**_

_**'O que?' Jacob parecia incrédulo.**_

_**'Se William fosse um bebê humano comum ao ingerir o leite de Esme ele teria se tornado um vampiro, se Will fosse um bebê transmorfo ele teria morrido e se ele fosse como Renesmee ele não aceitaria ingerir nada alem de sangue.'**_

_**'O que isso quer dizer?' Perguntei olhando para o nosso bebê.**_

_**'Isso só quer dizer que ele, apesar de ter nascido prematuro, é um menino saudável. Esme eu não me surpreenderia nada se ao longo do crescimento dele descubramos mais surpresas como essa!' Meu marido me tranquilizou.**_

_**'Pelo menos é só isso, não é?' Jacob perguntou.' Quero dizer, ele não vai beber sangue ou fazer outras coisas de vampiros não é?'**_

_**'Eu não sei Jacob, William é realmente unico, talvez ele ao crescer seja só um humano com dentes mais fortes, ou talvez o leite Esme esteja realmente tranformando ele num de nós, só que, de um modo muito mais lento e indolor, não sei o que o futuro dele será, só posso fazer o que qualque pai deve fazer que é, ver ele crescer e ensinar ele a ser um bom homem, o resto vai depender do desenvolvimento dele! Agora vamos voltar ao jogo.' Carlisle acrescentou dando o assunto por encerrado.**_

_**Relaxamos assim que começamos a jogar, me preocupei que o barulho das tacadas pudesse causar dor de ouvido em Will, mas Edward disse que meu anjinho na verdade estava se divertindo como todos nós. De vez em quando eu sentia uns puxões na minha calça ou na minha blusa, o que significava que meu anjinho estava ficando de pé para ver aonde alguém tinha corrido para ir pegar a bola.**_

_**Tive que interromper a partida 8 vezes para fazer todos entrar na linha e ralhei**_

_**muito com Rosalie quando ela usou todo o vocabulário de palavras coloridas que ela conhecia contra Alice, que por sua vez devolvia palavras igualmente coloridas enquanto acusava Emmet de trapacear ao usar força demais numa tacada.**_

_**No entanto o que mais animou o dia de todos naquela noite foi quando Jacob foi me devolver a bola, ele tropeçou numa raíze a bola desviou do curso indo parar uns trinta centímetros a minha direita. Will que tinha se levantado para ver onde Jacob tinha ido se animou ao ver a bola caír perto dele e resolveu me ajudar a pegar a bola, enquanto eu me levantava devagar para não machucar meu anjinho, ele largou a minha calça e deu cinco passinhos antes de caír de bumbum no chão, em seguida se lavantou e deu mais cinco passinhos e caíu sentado de frente pra bola.**_

_**'Will você quer tentar trazer a bola pra mim?' Perguntei enquanto me agachei e estendi meus braços na direção dele.**_

_**Ele se virou para mim e após cambalear um pouco conseguiu dar os 8 passinhos que precisava para que meus braços pudessem alcançar ele.**_

_**Rapidamente me esqueci do jogo e começei a beijar meu pequeno Will sorridente!**_


	14. Duas ao mesmo tempo

_**Chapter 14 ( Duas ao mesmo tempo ) Bella's Pov**_

_**Eu estava muito mais forte, me sentia como se após muito usar meu dom eu tivesse tido o meu merecido descanso e agora estivesse recuparda, pronta para recomeçar tudo novamente e isso me fez pensar, bem que eu podia dar uma mãozinha para encher Esme e Carlisle de netos e netas! A idéia me deixava tão animada quanto Alice quando ela tem carta branca para comprar as minhas roupas, mas dessa vez eu iria precisar do Jacob! Afinal ele era o aprendiz do Emmett! E não é que eu sabia exatamente como chantager ele!**_

_**'Jake, você pode me ajudar a fazer uma coisa?'**_

_**'Depende do que você quer que eu faça?'**_

_**'É que Emmett anda fazendo muita piada da minha vida sexual e ele esta proíbido de fazer isso, lembra?' Perguntei fazendo cara de vitima inocente.**_

_**'Lembro sim, prosiga!'**_

_**'Então, eu estava pensando, se você não toparia me ajudar numa pequena vingança?'**_

_**'E o que eu tenho há ver com isso?'**_

_**'Bem da próxima vez que você "falar" com Embry, Seth e Quill, você terá um vasto assunto para piadas! E também, não quero que Alice veja e alerte ninguém.'**_

_**'O que você quer dizer com "alerte ninguém"?'**_

_**'Isso é coisa minha, o que você me diz, topa ou não?'**_

_**'Topo, o que vamos fazer?'**_

_**'Você nada, já eu tenho tudo programado.'**_

_**'Bella, esse negócio de vampiro realmente te mudou mas eu gostei.'**_

_**'Certo é isso que nós vamos fazer preciso que você fique o tempo todo aqui no meu quarto comigo, só isso. Assim que Carlisle for para o hospital você entra no meu quarto pela janela e tenta ficar o maior tempo do mundo parado e em silêncio, quando tudo termiar nós dois vamos caçar, entendido?'**_

_**'Sim senhora!'**_

_**~//~//~ Uma hora e meia depois!**_

_**Eu estava lendo alégremente no meu quarto quando vi Jake entrar no meu quarto.**_

_**'Certo Bells o que vamos fazer agora?'**_

_**'Eu acho que você vai querer assistir TV e eu vou ficar aqui lendo.' Eu falei enquanto passava um bilhete para ele.'**_

_'Jake essa tv esta ligada numa câmera que eu escondi do lado de fora do quarto de Em e Rose. Edward, Nessie e Esme foram comprar novos brinquedos para Will.'_

_'Então não tem ninguém em casa?' Ele escreveu._

_'Eu e você somos o que por acaso? Vento? Alice e Jass estão em casa também.'_

_'Em e Rose entraram no quarto, o que vamos fazer?' Ele escreveu a pergunta no papel._

_'Eu ja disse que vou ler um livro, agora fique bem quieto e aconteça o que acontecer não se mova muito.'_

_**Lancei meu escudo e note que conseguia cobrir a casa toda, de vez em quando eu dava uma espiada na tv para ver o que Emmett e Rosalie estavam fazendo mas logo voltava minha atênção no meu livro. Eu tinha me preparado a tarde inteira para fazer essa surpresinha para Em e Rose, mas não resisti a chance de fazer outro casal feliz, por isso quando vi a centelha dentro de Alice eu a protegi e em seguida voltei minha atênção para a tv. Quando terminei de envolver o futuro bebê de Em e Rose eu fiquei eufórica!**_

_**Num salto me levantei da minha cama desliguei a tv e me dirigi para a porta do quarto arrastando Jake comigo.**_

_**'Jass, Alice, Jake e eu estamos indo caçar vocês querem vir juntos? Gritei entusiasmada.**_

_**No momento segunite os dois estavam em pé na porta do meu quarto.**_

_**'Nossa Bella você esta bizarramente feliz, qual o motivo desse bom humor?' Jasper perguntou interessado.**_

_**'Sei lá eu estava lendo e quando terminei eu estava assim toda animada!' Eu disse animada.**_

_**'Bella o que você estava realmente fazendo?' Alice me perguntou.**_

_**'Eu só estava lendo um livro na minha cama enquanto Jake assistia um filme na minha Tv não é mesmo Jake?' Perguntei sorrindo.**_

_**'Olha por incrivel que pareça ela realmente só estava lendo!' Jae disse num tom que deixava clara a minha "inocência".**_

_**Quando Rose e Em se juntaram a nós eu estava dançando de alegria, após caçar minha euforia só aumentou a quando chegamos em casa pulei no colo de Edward.**_

_**'O que você tem Bella?' Ele me perguntou.**_

_**'Sei la´, acho que só estou muito feliz!' Respondi beijando ele de novo.**_

_**'Carlisle vampiros podem ficar bebados?' Jake perguntou.**_

_**'Não que eu saiba.'**_

_**Nesse meio tempo eu estava animada que demais e resolvi baixar meu escudo pessoal que dessa vez não enfraqueceu e em pensamento sussurei para Edward.**_

_**'Vamos para o nosso quarto? Eu senti muito a sua falta hoje!'**_

_**'É por isso que você esta assim?' Ele me perguntou rindo.**_

_**'Lembra da primeira vez em que fomos para a nossa clareira lá em Forks? Após você me beijar você me disse que não me deixaria dirigir porque eu estava "embriagada com a sua presença"!' Eu pensei.**_

_**Isso nos fez caír na gargalhada, enquanto o resto da família ficou ali parado. Eu tinha esquecido completamente que eu estava de guarda baixa quando lembrei do outro motivo da minha alegria, então senti Edward prender a respiração.**_

_**'Rose?' Ele perguntou.**_

_**'Sim Edward?' Ela respondeu, mas eu sabia que a pergunta era para mim, e com Jake na sala conosco Alice não podia ver o que eu ia dizer a Edward agora apenas em pensamento.**_

_**'Não só Rosalie, Alice também.' Eu pensei.**_

_**Edward recomeçou a rir o que me fez rir de novo também.**_


	15. Boas notícias

_**Chapter 15 ( Boas noticias ) Dois meses depois Bella's Pov**_

_**Eu e Edward decidimos após dois meses revelar o que de verdade tinha causado a minha brusca mudança de humor no dia em que Rosalie e Alice engravidaram. Edward me ajudou a pedir a todos que fossem para a sala de jantar para uma reunião de família.**_

_**'Todos nós já estamos aqui Edward, você pode começar.' Carlisle deu por aberta a reunião.**_

_**'Na verdade sou eu que quero dizer uma coisa Carlisle.' Eu disse enquanto me levantava da minha cadeira.**_

_**'Então a palavra é sua Bella.' Carlilse me disse com um sorriso encorajador.**_

_**'Bem, primeiro antes de qualquer coisa eu preciso pedir desculas, para você Jake por te usar como escudo, a vocês Rose e Emm por observar vocês durante o seu momento de intimidade, e por ultimo a vocês Alice e Jazz por alterar totalmente a vida de vocês.' Eu desabafei.**_

_**'Do que é que você esta falando Bella?' Os cinco me perguntaram em unisson.**_

_**Eu realmente estava com sorte que a presença de Jake estivesse bloqueando as visões de Alice.**_

_**'Dois meses atraz, a tarde, após Carlisle sair para o hospital Jake veio até o meu quarto a meu pedido, eu não queria que Alice visse o que eu tinha em mente pois eu queria que essa fosse uma surpresa para você Rose, mas Emm, Rose eu não consigo ficar olhando a intimidade dos outros por isso instalei uma cama do lado de fora do quarto de vocês...'**_

_**'O que?' Todos na sala gritaram ao mesmo tempo me interrpompendo.**_

_**'Rose, você sempre quis ter um filho e como Bella já se recuperou da mãozinha que ela deu para Esme ela achou que agora era a sua vez.' Edward disse enquanto me puxava devolta para a minha cadeira.**_

_**'Espera vocês dois estão dizendo que a minha ursinha esta gravida?' Emmett perguntou num sussurro.**_

_**'Ela não é a unica não é mesmo Bella?' Edward me perguntou me dando aquele sorriso torto que me derretia toda.**_

_**'Hum... Alice o que você acha de ter um filho do Jazz?' Perguntei como quem não quer nada.**_

_**'Eu nunca pensei nisso, por que a pergunta Bella?' Alice me perguntou com desconfiana.**_

_**'Porque você vai ter um bebê também.' Eu disse meio sem graça.**_

_**~//~//~ Emmett's Pov**_

_**Eu fiquei muito feliz quando vi a minha ursinha feliz, mas na verdade eu estava quebrado, a gravidez de Bella foi horrível e o parto de Esme, bem, eu não vi nada mas o que eu ouvi me faz ter arrepios, eu a via como se ela fosse a minha mãe, todos ficamos felizes quando vimos a alegria de Esme durante a gravidez mas todos nos sentimos torturados quando a ouvimos gritar de dor.**_

_**Edward quase enlouqueceu durante a gravidez de Bella e agora Rosalie, minha linda esposa, o anjo que Deus enviou para me salvar, estava gravida.**_

_**Eu não iria aguentar ver ela sofrendo, gritando de dor.**_

_**Será que nosso bebê iria chamar por ela com a mesma animação que Will tinha?**_

_**'Isso depende, cada criança age de um jeito.' Edward falou antes de entrar no meu quarto.**_

_**'Estou preocupado com a Rose.' Eu disse para ele.**_

_**'Ela vai ficar bem. Bella acredita que o bebê de vocês vai ser humano também.'**_

_**'Como Bella pode saber isso?' Perguntei. 'se eu soubesse algo, qualquer coisa que me garantisse que Rose ia ficar bem...' Pensei. **_

_**Bella consegue ver a intensidade do brilho de tudo o que esta sob o escudo dela e os bilhos dos bebê de Rose e de Alice são iguais ao brilho que havia dento de Esme quando ela estava gravida de Will.**_

_**'Emmett eu vou ficar bem.' Rose**__** me **__** disse enquanto se sentava no meu colo.**_

_**Eu nunca quis ver Rose triste e agora eu notei que graças a Bella, eu ia fazer a Rose a vampira mais feliz o mundo, é eu acho que posso lidar com isso.**_

_**'Eu acho que ter mais uma Rosie correndo pela casa não vai ser mal.'**_

_**'Devo confessar que nunca pensei e ser pai, mas agora a idéia esta me agradando muito.'**_

_**' Mas Emmett, se eu fosse você pedia a Esme e Carlisle uma aula de como trocar uma fralda.' Edward bricou comigo quando saiu do meu quarto.  
**_

_**Com isso nós todos começamos a rir. Mas não me aguentei a por fim dei um abraço de urso em Rosalie.**_

_**'Emmett vai com calma, você não quer machucar seu filho.' Carlisle me alertou.**_


	16. Uma má notícia

_**Chapter 16 ( Uma má notícia ) Uma semana depois. Esme's Pov**_

_**Will já estava com 10 meses de idade e ainda nem ensaiava falar a primeira palavra por isso Carlisle decidiu levar ele para o hospital para fazer alguns exames com uma fonoaudióloga, mas quando ambos voltaram do hospital as noticias não earm as que eu esperava ouvir.**_

_**'Ao que todos os exames indicam Will tem uma má formação nas cordas vocais que impossibilitarão ele de falar.' Carlisle disse enquanto se sentava na poltrona dele com Will dormindo nos seus braços.**_

_**'Quer dizer que nós jamais vamos ouvir Will falar?' Alice perguntou entristecida.**_

_**'Exatamente, fisicamente William é mudo, por isso teremos que nos contentar com o dom dele.' Carlisle respondeu e pude notar a tristeza na voz dele.**_

_**'Pelo menos agradeço a Deus por ele ter um dom que nos permite entender ele.' Eu falei enquanto abraçava meu marido.**_

_**Nesse momento meu anjinho se virou ainda dormindo e sorrindo ele se agarrou o braço de Carlisle.**_

_**'Com o que ele esta sonhando?' Perguntei curiosa para Edward.**_

_**'Ele esta sonhando que Carlisle esta dando sorvete de chocolate para ele.'**_

_**'Como é que o nanico sabe o que é sorvete? Porque não temos sorvete em casa.' Jacob disse intrigado.**_

_**'Jacob eu não vou permitir que você fique dando esse tipo de apelido para o meu filho! E para todos os efeitos fui eu quem deu sorvete para ele antes de voltar para casa.' Carlisle disse firmemente antes de continuar.'As enfermeiras se revezaram para ficar de olho em William enquanto eu estava cuidando de algum paciente, ele se sentiu muito só, era emocionante ver a alegria dele quando eu voltava para a minha sala depois de atender algum paciente , mas era doloroso ver ele chorando em silêncio quando eu tinha que atender alguma emergência.'**_

_**'Se for preciso levar ele para o hospital novamente eu vou com você amor!' Eu deixe claro para Carlisle que ele poderia contar comigo.**_

_**~//~//~ 15 minutos depois Rosalie's Pov**_

_**Essa gravidez realmente mexeu com as minhas emoções, só de ouvir Carlisle dizer que Will se sentiu só sem algum de nós junto dele quase me fez chorar e acho que o mesmo ocorreu com Alic pois Jazz logo tratou de animar a todos nós.**_

_**E isso me fez lembrar de um detalhe.**_

_**'Mas Will chora e todos nós podemos ouvir.' Eu disse com esperança .**_

_**'Sim, e do mesmo jeito ele projeta uma risada, uma das enfermeiras que estava presente, cuidou de Will quando ele estava internado e ela se perguntou algo parecido e a desculpa que Ayumi Satoshi a pediatra deu foi que ele deveria estar chorando quando algum outro bebê da UTI começava a chorar e isso dava a impressão de ele estar chorando. Mas nós sabemos que na verdade isso significa que ele usou o dom dele, e acredito que ele só fez isso porque ele estava com fome, foi inconciente.' Carlisle explicou.**_

_**'O meu bebê o de Alice podem ser mudos tembém?' Perguntei preocupada.**_

_**'Eu sinceramente não sei Rosalie, talvéz sim, talvéz não.'**_

_**Essa conversa não me saiu da cabeça enquanto eu me dirigia a garagem para cuidar do meu carro.**_

_**'Wosie!' Ouvi Will me chamando do quarto dele.**_

_**'O que você faz acordado irmãozinho?' Perguntei enquanto me enclinava no berço dele.**_

_**'Will, sede.' Ele me respondeu.**_

_**Rapidamente peguei ele e saí correndo para a cozinha. Mas me decepcionei quando notei que não tinha mais leite em lugar nenhum e Will já estava inpaciente.**_

_**'Cachorro, você bebeu todo o leite de novo!?' Perguntei aos berros.**_

_**'Desculpa!' Ele gritou enquanto saía correndo.**_

_**Nesse meio tempo meu irmãozinho bebê estava prestes a chorar.**_

_**'Não tem mais leite mas posso te fazer suco de laranja, você aceita?' Perguntei enquanto cruzava os dedos, afinal ele já tomava suco de morango e de maçã, mas nunca tinhamos dado para ele suco da laranja.**_

_**'Suco, suco!' Ele falou esticando os bracinhos na direção da geladeira.**_

_**Rapidamente sentei Will no cadeirão dele e preparei o suco de laranja, Will tomou duas mamadeiras de 250 ml cheias antes de arrotar e voltar a dormir. Quando devolvi ele para o berço resolvi ir no mercado comprar mais frutas e leite.**_

"_**Emm eu estou indo fazer compras você vem comigo?' Num piscar de olhos ele estava ao meu lado com as chaves do Jeep dele na mão.**_

_**Eu ia perguntar para a Alice se ela poderia ficar de olho no Will e dizer que eu tinha deixado três mamadeiras cheias na geladeira quando ela apareceu ao meu lado.**_

_**'Tudo bem eu fico de olho nele.' Ela falou animada.**_

_**~//~//~ 30 minutos depois Alice's Pov  
**_

_**Eu estava programando uma viagem nesse fim de semena já que Carlisle resolveu tirara uma folga para passar um tempo em família quando vi que Will ia acordar em 5 minutos chamando pela Rose. Por isso larguei a minha agenda e fui correndo para o quarto dele.**_

_**'Bom dia Will!' Eu o cumprientei assim que ele abriu os olhinhos fofos dele.**_

_**'Awice?' Ele me perguntou confuso.**_

_**'A Rose teve que sair e vi que você quera falar com ela, por isso vim ver se posso te ajudar.' Expliquei.**_

_**'Will...sede' Ele disse entre um bocejo, por sorte Rose tinha preparado três mamadeiras de suco caso ele acordasse.**_

_**'Pode ser suco de novo?' Eu peruntei enquanto via qual seria a resposta.**_

_**'Suco!' Ele disse ergeundo as braços dele para que eu o pegasse.**_

_**Mas ele estava muito cansado e acabou dormindo com a mamadeira na boca, cuidadosamente fiz ele arrotar e levei ele devolta para o quarto dele.**_

_**No entanto enquanto eu o cobria com o cobertor dele fiquei imaginanado como seria a minha existência depois que o meu bebê nascesse já que eu não conseguia ver muito a frente meu futuro, mas logo eu voltei para os meus planos para o fim de semana!**_

_**Nossa viagem de visita a Forks!**_

_**~//~//~ 15 minutos depois Bella's Pov**_

_**Eu estava indo chamar Nessie para irmos ver um presente de aniversário para Will quando resolvi parar e dar uma olhada no bebê lindo de Esme. Entrei no quarto sem ascender a luz e me sentei ao lado do berço a tempo de ver Will acordar, ele notou que não estava sozinho e ficou assustado por isso eu corri e liguei a luz.**_

_**Quando me viu ele se sentou no berço e sorriu para mim.**_

_**'Ewa!' Ele disse animadinho antes de começar a fazer caretas, eu já sabia o que vinha a seguir**_

_**Will piscou duas vezes antes de olhar para mim e fazer cara de choro, achei que seria melhor dar um banho nele o que deixava ele sempre bem relaxado, fique muito grata a Alice por ela ter comprado esse shampoo de Sandalo que combinava com o cheiro de Will. Ele tinha um cheiro doce que realmente lembrava sandalo misturado com cravo da índia.**_

_**Quando terminei de dar banho nele, Will já estava chupando o dedo.**_

_**'Will...mimi.' Ele falou enquanto dava um ultimo bocejo e caía no sono.**_

_**~//~//~ 45 minutos depois Nessie's Pov**_

_**Eu e minha mãe passamos um bom tempo juntas, eu não parava de imginar como seria ter mais dois bebês lá em casa.**_

_**Eu amava Will, tudo bem que ele é meu tio mas na verdade eu o vejo mais como um primo. **_

_**Desde que ele nasceu, nossa família ficou radiante, mas o que eu amei mesmo foi quando Will aprendeu a andar naquela partida de beisebol, o problema foi que agora ele andava por toda casa e tinhamos que ficar de olho nele.**_

_**'Por que você esta tão quieta?' Minha mãe me peguntou.**_

_**'Eu estava lembrando do que aconteceu mês passado.' **_

_**'Eu queria não lembrar, Jake devia ter sido mais cuidadoso, por sorte nada de grave aconteceu.' Minha mãe disse aliviada.**_

_**Eu odiava pensar mal do Jake mas concordo que o descuido dele poderia ter causado a morte do Will. Jake estava brincando com ele no quarto de Will quando ele cochilou e Will saiu andando pela casa. Quando Jake acordou Will estava caído no chão no fim da escada. Claro que tia Alice viu o que ía acontecer, foi por isso que meu pai ligou para o celular de Jake para tentar avisar ele enquanto corriamos para casa, mas já era tarde.**_

_**Quando chegamos em casa Jake estava chorando com Will desacordado nos braços dele. Vovô usou um pedaço de algodão embebido em álcool para despertar Will que estava inconciente enquanto tio Jasper usava o dom dele para acalmar todos, meus avós perdoaram Jake afinal acidentes acontecem e Will só ficou duas semanas internado no hospital em obsrevação, mas tirando algumas escoriações ele estava bem.**_

_**'O que você vai acha de darmos para ele um bichinho de pelúcia mãe?' Perguntei quando entramos na loja de brinquedos.**_

_**'Quando você era pequena nós gostavamos de montar quebra cabeça com você na sala do chalé lá em Forks. Mas concordo com o bichinho de pelúcia. Qual bichinho ele mais gosta?' Ela me perguntou.**_

_**'Ele ama assitir o Blue-Ray do Bambi então acho que deve ser um veado.'**_

_**Ficamos em duvida sobre qual tamanho comprar por isso decidimos chamar papai para ver o que ele achava.**_

_**'Como Will ainda é pequeno vamos comprar o menor depois podemos comprar um maior comforme ele for crescendo e enquanto ele ainda gostar da personagem.' Só meu pai podia ser tão racional como vovô Carlisle, eu ri comigo mesma.**_

_**'Renesmee Carlie Cullen eu ouvi isso.' Meu pai ralhou comigo.**_

_**~//~//~ 45 minutos depois Edwrad Pov**_

_**Quando chegamos em casa Renesmee correu para o quarto dela para guardar os presentes que nós compramos e assim que ela voltou nós nos juntamos ao resto de nossa família na casa de Esme e Carlisle.**_

_**'Edie, Nessie, Ewa' Will disse enquanto vinha correndo na nossa direção antes de atropeçar no próprio pé, caír e começar a chorar.**_

_**'Calma bebê, não precisa chorar' Nessie sussurou para ele, antes de Esme, Carlisle e Jasper voltarem da caçada.**_

_**'Ma...mãe?' Ele perguntou ainda soluçando.**_

_**'Ela já esta chegando.' Eu respondi no exato momento em que ela chegou.**_

_**'Por que ele esta chorando?' Carlisle me perguntou.**_

_**'Por manha.' Jake respondeu.**_

_**Will ainda estava chorando no colo de Nessie quando ela passou ele para os braços de Esme, assim que ele estava nos braços dela Will começou a se remexer inquieto nos braços de minha mãe.**_

_**'Edward o que ele tem?' Esme me perguntou preocupada.**_

_**'Ele esta sentindo um cheiro em você que esta dando água na boca dele.' Minha cara concerteza refletia o meu espanto.' Não pode ser.' Eu disse pasmo.**_

_**'E que cheiro é esse Edward?' Carlisle me perguntou.**_

_**'Sangue de cervo.' Respondi totalmente atordoado.**_

_**'O que? Eu pensei que ele fosse humano.' Jake disse espantado.**_

_**'Ele é humano Jacob, os exames que fiz provam isso.' Carlisle disse firmemente.**_

_**'Suco.' Will pediu para Esme.**_

_**'Vou buscar a mamadeira.' Rosalie falou enquanto saia correndo para a cozinha.**_

_**Quando Rose, voltou Esme passou Will para ela, mas quando ele notou que o suco da mamadeira não era o mesmo que ele queria ele recomeçou a chorar e logo depois adormeceu.**_

_**'O que vamos fazer?' Esme peguntou enquanto pegava Will no colo.**_

_**'Ele associa o cheiro de sangue de cervo a Esme. Ele se lembra desse cheiro e até do sabor por assim dizer.' Tentei explicar o ponto de vista do meu irmãozinho.**_

_**'Mas ele nunca tomou sangue antes.' Emmett acresentou.**_

_**'Na verdade isso depende, um bebê acaba por se alimentar de tudo o que a mãe consome durante a gravidez atravéz do liquido omniótico.' Observei.**_

_**'Edward ele só se intersa por sangue de cervo ou algum outro cheiro o atrai?' Carlisle me perguntou. **_

_**'Ele só quer mesmo beber o leite de Esme e o sangue de cervo, embora ele pense no sangue como suco.' Respondi achando engracado o modo de pensar de Will.**_

_**'Então é melhor alguem ir buscar um pouco para ele.' Carlisle acrescentou.**_

_**Foi muito estranho ir caçar só para encher três mamadeiras, mas foi o que fizemos. Quando Will acordou Esme oferceu uma mamadeira com sangue de cervo para ele.**_

_**'Devo confessar que pelo ponto de vista dele o sangue de cervo me parece bem mais apetitoso que o de humanos.' Sussurrei pasmo antes de sentir uma alegria estupenda.**_

_**'Vocês acreditam que ele esta sentindo essa alegria toda?' Jasper perguntou animado ao mesmo tempo que transmitia para todos nós a alegria do nosso irmãzinho.**_

_**'Você esta gostando Will?' Esme perguntou.**_

_**'Will, feliz.' Ele respondeu animado de olhos fechados, esvaziando a primeira mamadeira antes de pedir pela segunda.**_

_**Quando ele terminou a ultima mamadeira Will abriu os olhos e encarou Esme com um amor que teria me emocionado se eu não estivesse em choque como o resto da minha família.**_

_**'O que aconteceu com os olhos dele?' Jake perguntou espantado.**_

_**'A cor deles mudou como ocorre com a nossa,' Rose sussurou.**_

_**'Não exatmente como a nossa mas de forma muito semelhante.' Carlisle acrescentou.**_

_**O olho direito de Will que era azul claro agora estava com a aparencia de uma saphira e o olho esquerdo dele que era marrom dourado agora tinha a aparenscia de um topázio.**_

_**'Isso não deveria acontecer.' Jake disse meio nervoso.**_

_**'Levando em conta que eu e Esme somos vampiros e que genéticamente ele tem nosso DNA isso não me surpreende, de fato acredito que ao longo de seu crescimento Will desenvolva outras qualidades comuns a vampiros e a humanos, assim como Renesmee.' Carlisle estava falando mais consigo mesmo.**_

_**'Então ele não seria um meio vampiro como ela?' Jasper perguntou.**_

_**'William tem vinte e três pares de cromossomos Jasper ele precisaria de um par a mais para igualar Renesmee que tem 24 pares.'**_

_**Ficamos todos obsevando Will brincar e duas horas depois os olhos dele começaram a voltar ao normal.**_


	17. Visitando Forks

_**Chapter 17 ( Visitando Forks ) No fim de semana seguinte ao ultimo capítulo Charlie's Pov**_

_**Eu custei a acreditar quando Bella me ligou dizendo que ela e os Cullen estavam vindo fazer uma visita e agora aqui estamos Billy, Sue e eu esperando todos eles no aeroporto.**_

_**Bells disse que eles tinham uma surpresa e também queria me pedir um favor mas quando perguntei a ela o que era, mas ela me disse que isso teria que ser cara a cara.**_

_**'Pai!' Ouvi Isabella e Jacob gritarem ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**Billy e eu olhamos na direção deles e se pudesse eu tenho certeza de que Billy estaria pulando de alegria.**_

_**'Você poderia me visitar mais vezes Bells, você não precisava ficar dois anos afastada de mim.' Ralhei com ela.**_

_**'Não foi culpa dela Charlie, bem na verdade foi mas pelo menos não foi só culpa dela.' Edward me respondeu.**_

_**Eu ainda tinha raiva dele, por ele tirar a minha menina de mim tão cedo, se bem que graças a ele agora eu tinha uma linda neta e pelo amor de Deus como Renesmee cresceu, não era a toa que Jake se apaixonou por ela, mas se eu fosse Edward eu não iria deixar ela namorar Jake tão cedo.**_

_**'Concordo com você nesse ponto mas não posso fazer nada a respeito disso.' Ele me disse provavelmente depois de ler meu pensamentos.**_

_**'Aonde vocês vão ficar?' Billy perguntou.**_

_**'Nós vamos para a nossa casa, mas Jacob e Renesmee vão passar o tempo com você.' Carlisle respondeu e isso fez surgir um sorriso enorme na cara de Billy.**_

_**'Qual é a surpresa da qual você falou ao telefone Bella?' Sue perguntou mal escondendo que ela estava muito curiosa.**_

_**'Já esta chegando.' Bells disse enquanto apontava para Esme que estava saindo de um banheiro carregando um bebê que parecia ter quase um ano.**_

_**'Na verdade ele esta com dez meses.' Edward me corrigiu.**_

_**'Como você sabe?' Eu não entendi como ele poderia saber isso.**_

_**'É melhor falar disso lá em casa Charlie.' Edward acresentou quando notou que eu iria começar a fazer perguntas.**_

_**Eu, Sue, Billy, Jake e Renesmee fomos para a casa de Billy na reserva, no caminho Jake não parava de fazer uma toneladas de perguntas sobre como as coisas estavam indo.**_

_**'Agora chega de falar de nós Jake, me responda de quem é aquela criança que esta com os Cullen?' Billy perguntou sério.**_

_**'Desculpa mas isso é uma coisa que eles tem que contar não eu.' Jacob disse e pude notar o quão ele estava arrependido de não responder.**_

_**Logo que chegamos Sam e Seth estavam nos esperando demos um tempo para que Jake e Nessie pudessem se instalar e quando estavamos prontos para ir a casa dos Cullen notei que as duas matilhas estavam reunidas para nos escoltar por assim dizer.**_

_**~//~//~ Na casa dos Cullen 10 minutos depois. Esme's Pov**_

_**Nessie nos ligou antes de saír da casa de Billy para nos avisar que todos os lobos estavam pretendendo vir nos visitar para saber de Will, ela também nos disse que Jacob decidiu não se transformar para não nos tirar a liberdade de contar sobre nosso filho.**_

_**Will estava brincando na sala quando eles bateram a porta e Carlisle foi atender. Quando Will viu Jacob e Renemee ele largou o ursinho de pelucia dele e foi correndo pedir para Nessie pegar ele no colo, mas o tamanho dos jovens Quileutes junto do grande número deles assustou meu anjinho.**_

_**'Por favor fiquem a vontade.' Carlisle sempre foi um bom anfitrião e isso me encantava nele.**_

_**'Carlisle que criança é essa aí com Esme?' Charlie perguntou olhando para Will que estava agarrado no meu pescoço.**_

_**'Ele é o meu filho William.' Carlisle respondeu orgulhoso.**_

_**'Vampiros não podem ter filhos!' Leah disse num tom que me deixou nervosa.**_

_**'Esse conceito já caíu por terra faz tempo Leah, e a prova disso é Renesmee, Will nasceu de Esme que o concebeu e pariu.'**_

_**'Como isso ocorreu?' Sue perguntou.**_

_**'O escudo de Bella ficou mais forte e adquiriu características fisicas o que permitiu a ela envolver e proteger o embrião até que ele estivesse suficiente grande para não ser abortado naturalmente pelo corpo de Esme.'**_

_**Carlisle passou a tarde inteira explicando para os anciãos quileutes e Sam que Will não oferecia perigo, eu não me senti muito a vontade com a conversa por isso pedi licença e levei Will para o nosso quarto e fiquei olhando-o **__**enquanto **__**ele dormia.**_

_**'Esme você poderia trazer William aqui para a sala?' Carlisle me pediu.**_

_**'Ele esta dormindo agora.' Respondi cotrariada.**_

_**'Eu sei amor, mas você não precisa acordar ele.'**_

_**'Esta bem.' Eu disse pegando Will nos meus braços eu odiei ter que expor meu filho, ele não era um objeto!**_

_**'Eu sei mãe, mas é preciso.' Edward me disse quando me sentei no colo do meu marido.**_

_**'Qual é o favor que vocês vieram pedir?' Foi a pergunta de Chalie.**_

_**'Parentes nossos de Denali vão se casar esse mês e nós fomos convidados, embora eles tenham deixado claro para todos os convidados que tem uma dieta tradicional, de que nenhum deles deveria caçar na proximidade da residência deles, levar nosso filho seria o mesmo que oferecer um copo de água a uma pessoa que tivesse passado um dia inteiro num deserto escaldante sem beber nada.'**_

_**'Entenda Charlie, eu jamais colocaria meu filho em perigo e ter ele longe de mim é necessário.' Falei com o coração apertado.  
**_

_**Nesse momento Will acordou com fome, rapidamente puxei o peguei uma deixei Will mamar.**_

_**Charlie ficou muito animado com a oportunidade de cuidar de Will, mas quando contamos para ele que Will tinha a necessidade de ingerir sangue de cervo ele ficou meio relutante.**_

_**'Pai, eu juro que Will nunca tomou sangue humano e nem leite, ele é alergico.' Bella interveio em defesa do meu anjinho. **_

_**'Como podemos ter certeza?' Eu tinha certeza de que se eu não fosse uma vampira vegetariana eu estaria pulando no pescoço de Leah agora nesse momento.**_

_**Edward não aguentou esse subito mau humor meu e caiu na gargalhada.**_

_**'Apesar de tudo Leah, somos vampiros querendo ou não e sendo ele filho de um casal de vampiros é extritamente óbvio que ele tenha herdado certas características nossas.' Carlisle falou num tom que deixou claro que a pergunta dela ofendia a nossa família.  
**_

_**Ficamos em Forks por uma semana antes de ir para Denali enquanto Will dormia.**_


	18. A sós com um quase vampirinho

_**Chapter 18 ( A sós com um quase Vampirinho) Charlie's Pov**_

_**Confesso que eu estava meio inseguro quando aceitei ficar com o bebê de Carlisle Cullen, mas não consegui dizer não a Isabella, até que o baixinho era legal.**_

_**Nessa semana que os Cullen passaram aqui eu comecei a gostar do garoto, mas quem é que não iria gostar, todos amam bebês e confesso que Renesmee cresceu rapio demais.**_

_**'Mamãe?' Ouvi ele chamar do quarto de Bella.**_

_**Chegou a hora da verdade, pensei comigo mesmo enquanto subia a escada que leva aos quartos.**_

_**'Bom dia William.' Eu o cumprimentei.**_

_**'Mamãe?' Ele me perguntou.**_

_**'Sua mamãe e o resto da família tiveram que ir viajar e te deixaram aqui comigo porque lá não é lugar para um bebê.' Tentei explicar.**_

_**'Will só?' Ele perguntou soluçando.**_

_**'Não, você não esta só, você esta com o titio Charlie aqui.' Eu disse começando a ficar desesperado.**_

_**'Will, sede...Will, tisti...Will, só!' Ele disse chorando.**_

_**'Sua mamãe vai voltar em uma semana, agora seja um menino forte e pare de chorar.' A quem eu estava enganando? Eu mesmo estava quase chorando também e o pior é que eu não tinha leite em casa e precisava ir trabalhar.**_

_**Por sorte os Cullen deixaram a cadeira de transporte dele, uma bolsa com fraldas e seis mamadeiras cheias de sangue caso ele precisasse e que estavam agora na geladeira.**_

_**Peguei Will ainda chorando e o coloquei na cadeira de transporte que eu tinha instalado no banco de tras da minha viatura e fui para o mercado.**_

_**'Will, seu pai me contou que você gosta de usar o seu dom para se comunicar mas aqui em Forks é melhor que você só o use quando estiver na minha casa esta bem?' Me esbofeteei mentalmente por ter que proíbir ele de se comunicar.**_

_**Instantaneamente o choro sumiu mas vi pelo espelho retrovisor que as lagrimas triplicaram. Quando cheguei no mercado o garoto já estava dormindo, Eu peguei a cadeirinha de transporte onde ele estava e entrei no mercado.**_

_**'Bom dia Chefe Swan.' Jessica e Mike Newton me cumprimentaram.**_

_**'Bom dia Jessica, Mike. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?' Que perguntinha mais besta essa, o que mais se pode fazer num mercado além de compras?**_

_**'Só umas compras.' Jessica disse antes de perguntar.' E quem é esse bebê?'**_

_**'Esse aqui é William Cullen.'**_

_**Ao ouvir o próprio nome ele acordou, olhou ao redor e logo em seguida recomeçou a chorar em silêncio.**_

_**'Oh bebê por que você esta chorando?' Ela perguntou pegando ele no colo.**_

_**'Ele esta com saudades da mãe, e não estamos ouvindo o choro dele porque ele é mudo.' Falei antes que um dos dois Newton me perguntassem.**_

_**'Quem são o pais dele?' Mike me perguntou.**_

_**'Carlisle e Esme Cullen.' Respondi querendo logo dar um fim ao "interrogatório".**_

_**'Eles o adotaram?' Mike perguntou.**_

_**'Não, eles são os pais verdadeiros dele.'**_

_**'Mas eu pensei que eles fossem estéreis?' Jessica disse pasma.**_

_**'Pois é, eles também pensaram isso, mas ano passado Esme começou a passar mal e Carlisle ficou muito preocupado e pediu que ela fizesse uma bateria de exames, e o resultado foi que ela estava gravida desse garotinho.' Mentiroso, sem vergonha, eu me acusei mentalmente.**_

_**'Mas o doutor Cullen já deve ter uns 38 anos.' Mike acrescentou.**_

_**'Ele e a esposa estão com 40 anos. Agora se me dão licença eu tenho que comprar leite e ir para o trabalho.' Depois dessa mentira sobre a idade de Carlisle, eu devia considerar virar ator.**_

_**De repente notei que Will estava começando a engasgar com a própria saliva de tanto chorar.**_

_**'William Cullen, eu já disse que você vai ver Esme daqui a uma semana, por isso pare de chorar!' Me odiarei pelo resto da minha vida por causa disso, eu nunca fui severo com a Bella e agora eu estava dando bronca no filho do sogro e da sogra da minha filha.**_

_**Após as compras voltei para casa para guardar as compras e dar um banho no garoto de Carlisle que vomitou toda a papinha e o leite que tinha dado para ele.**_

_**Passei o resto do dia na delegacia e nas duas vezes que eu tive que saír deixei Will com um dos meus policiais.**_

_**'Chawie.' Eu o ouvi me chamar no meio de um jogo, subi correndo a escada e cheguei a tempo de pegar o garoto antes de ele caír da cama.**_

_**'Você esta sujo?' Perguntei enquanto dava uma olhada na fralda dele, que estava limpa.**_

_**Então ouvi a campainha tocar e com Will nos braços desci as escadas e fui atender a porta.**_

_**'Até que enfim.' Eu disse quando fui pegar minha carteira e coloquei o garoto no sofá e fui pagar e pegar minha pizza.**_

_**Quando voltei para a sala com a pizza e uma cerveja, o garotinho estava assistindo ao jogo.**_

_**'Você gosta de beisebol?'**_

_**'Jogo.' Ele me respondeu apontando a TV.**_

_**'Sim é um jogo da liga profissional!' Respondi orgulhoso de enfim estar me entendendo com ele.**_

_**No entanto minha alegria durou pouco e meu coração se despedaçou quando ele desceu do sofá e correu até a minha vez que mostrava o juíz da partida ele batia a mãozinha dele contra a tela olhava para mim com os olhos brilhando cheios de lagrimas e dizia que era a mãe dele.**_

_**'Esse aí não é a sua mamãe.' Eu disse enquanto o tirava da frente da TV, mas isso só fez o garoto chorar.**_

_**Ainda com Will nos meus braços eu corri para o telefone e liguei para o celular de Bella, que atendeu no primeiro toque.**_

_**'Boa noite pai.' Ela disse animadamente o que me irritou mais ainda.**_

_**'Isabella Marie Cullen eu quero falar com Carlisle ou com Esme agora!' Eu gritei**_

_**Ao ouvir o nome dos pais o bebê parou de chorar.**_

_**'O que foi Charlie?' Carlisle me perguntou preocupado, pelo menos alguém tinha juízo.**_

_**'Eu estou quase me matando aqui para cuidar do seu filho, mas desde que acordou e notou que vocês não estavam mais aqui ele não parou de chorar, se engasgou 4 vezes, tem vomitado tudo o que come e eu já tive que dar três das 6 mamadeiras com sangue para ele!' Desabafei.' E tem mais, eu não posso levar ele para a casa de Sue porque Leah esta com um humor de cão e algums minutos atras ele não parava de bater a mãozinha dele na tela da minha TV toda vez que via o juíz da partida ao mesmo tempo que olhava para mim e chamava pela sua esposa!' Gritei furioso e só então me lembrei que tinha um bebê nos braços.**_

_**'Charlie tente se acalmar, o que William esta fazendo agora?'**_

_**'Além de tremer ele esta tentando descer do meu colo pra ir até a TV.' Eu respondi mais calmo.**_

_**'Charlie, coloque o fone no ouvido dele eu não consigo ouvir a projeção de Will através do telefone, por isso você poderia me dizer as respostas dele?'**_

_**'Claro que posso! Quando você quer começar?' Perguntei.**_

_**'Por mim agora. Contarei até três antes de falar com ele.'**_

_**Uma hora depois Will me passou o fone e em seguida colocou o dedo na boca antes dormir.**_

_**'O que devo fazer?' Perguntei me sentindo esgotado.**_

_**'Por hora descanse, eu vou enviar Esme para ir buscar ele aí.' Ele soava tão esgotado quanto eu.**_

_**'Desculpe por ter gritado com você e com Bella.' Falei envergonhado.**_

_**'Não Charlie, é você que tem que me perdoar por não ter imaginado que isso poderia ocorrer.'**_

_**Nos despedimos e após arrumar algumas almofadas coloquei Will para dormir na cama de Bella enquanto fui dormir na cadeira de balanço.**_

_**~//~//~ Poucos minutos antes da ligação. Esme's Pov**_

_**Um dos convidados acabou sem querer drenando o pastor que iria celebrar o casamento, apesar de isso ser um assunto sério, eu não consegui evitar e caí na gargalhada.**_

_**Estavamos todos na sala da casa de Eleazar tentando descobrir um jeito de resolver esse incidente causado por Stefan.**_

_**'Carlisle posso te pedir um favor?' Eleazar parecia estar meio encabulado enquanto falava.**_

_**'Claro que pode Eleazar.' Alguma coisa me dizia que Carlisle iria se arrepender disso.**_

_**'Seu pai era um pastor e eu sei que ele te deixou encarregado de tudo quando ele ficou velho.' Será que ele iria pedir o que eu estava prestes a pedir o que eu imaginava?**_

_**'Carlisle você poderia celebrar o casamento? Você tem a minha palavra de que ninguém vai tentar te drenar por fazer isso.' Eu não acreditei que Eleazar iria ter essa coragem de pedir isso.**_

_**Nesse momento todo nos focamos em Alice que estava tendo uma visão.**_

_**'O que foi Alice?' Jasper perguntou para ela, mas foi Edward quem respondeu.**_

_**'Charlie esta ligando agora para você Bella.'**_

_**Assim que ela pegou o celular ele tocou e ela atendeu animadamente, mas logo em seguida ela passou o celular para Carlisle.**_

_**Todos ouvimos quando Charlie gritou com Carlisle e quando ele desligou eu corri para junto dele.**_

_**'Esme, Will não se adaptou a casa de Charlie e Leah dificultou as coisas proíbindo Charlie de levar Will para a casa de Sue. Temo que Will possa ficar doente se ficar longe de nós por uma semana, você poderia ir buscar ele na casa de Charlie?' Carlisle parecia tão cansado quando me abraçou.**_

_**Beijei meu marido apaixonadamente antes de saír correndo para a nossa casa com Alice.**_

_**'Will vai acordar assim que você chegar, mas não se demore a cidade inteira já sabe que você está indo buscar ele e todos querem saber como foi que você engravidou, assim que Charlie acordar nós ligaremos para ele pedindo para que ele te encontre no aeroporto, é chegar pegar Will e voltar no próximo voo.'**_

_**'Certo!' Respondi e logo nós duas estavamos no carro de Eleazar indo para o aeroporto.**_


	19. O casamento

_**Chapter 19 ( O Casamento ) Esme's Pov**_

_**Assim que cheguei no aeroporto de Port Angeles após pegar a minha bagagem eu corri numa velocidade humana até a area de Check in e esperei por Charlie. Will estava dormindo quando eu o vi mas assim que chegei perto ele acordou, estendeu as mãozinhas dele na minha direção e agarrou algumas mechas do meu cabelo.**_

_**'Desculpa Charlie pelo problema que ele causou, juro que não imaginamos que ele tivesse esse tipo de reação.'**_

_**'Não se preocupe com isso Esme, eu entendo.' Ele me disse enquanto nos dirigiamos para um cafeteria.**_

_**'Will se comportou muito mal?'**_

_**'Ele é um bom garoto mas ele sentiu muito saudade de vocês, principalmente de você Esme. Vocês nunca notaram que ele fica inquieto quando esta perto das outras pessoas?' Charlie me perguntou enquanto esperava pelo café que ele tinha pedido.**_

_**'Não mesmo, raramente saímos com ele, Carlisle e eu decidimos não enviar ele para uma creche porque ele pode sem querer revelar o que somos.'**_

_**'Entendo.'**_

_**'Will, sede.' meu anjino sussurrou.**_

_**'Eu não sabia que ele podia sussurrar.' Charlie disse espantado.**_

_**'Ele pode gritar, sussurrar, e pode também reproduzir sons, sempre que ele fica com sono e esta no meu colo ele projeta para mim uma música que Edward compos para mim.' Eu disse enquanto dava o seio para meu filho.**_

_**'Vampiros também podem amamentar?'**_

_**'Eu posso, não contamos isso para os Quileutes porque, eles podem não gostar, entenda que o meu leite é tão venenoso quanto o veneno que flui pelo meu corpo e pode transformar uma pessoa num vampiro.'**_

_**'Mas eu pensei que Will fosse humano.' Notei o choque na de vóz de Charlie.**_

_**'Ele é humano e é por isso que ele é tão especial, meu filho Charlie, é imune ao meu veneno, ou pelo menos quase isso, meu leite o deixa mais saudável e cura os machucados dele, meu anjinho sofreu queimaduras de segundo grau quando tinha apenas uma semana e três dias de vida...' **_

_**'O que? Como vocês deixaram um recém-nascido se queimar tão gravemente?' Ele me interrompeu indignado enquanto olhava com pena para o meu bebê.**_

_**'Posso não me alimentar de sangue humano mas preciso de sangue animal e mesmo sendo mãe dele eu não deixo de ser um perigo para meu filho, e levar ele comigo numa caçada seria pedir para matar ele. Por isso resolvemos alimentar ele com leite humano, mas leite humano causa queimadurs nele, foi o meu leite que curou as queimaduras da boca dele.'**_

_**'Leite materno queimou a boca dele?' Charlie parecia incrédulo.**_

_**'Meu leite também é leite materno, no caso o que queimou a boca de Will foi leite humano.'**_

_**'Como vocês vão fazer para que os outros vampiros não o ataquem?'**_

_**'Carlisle ficou de explicar para eles sobre o nosso bebê, nossa família é grande e acreditamos que se for preciso nós conseguiremos defender ele.'**_

_**'Como as outras duas estão lidando com a gravidez?' Charlie parecia curioso.**_

_**'Rosalie sempre desejou ser mãe e agora que surgiu essa oportunidade ela esta em jubilo. Já Alice nunca se imaginou gravida mas ela também esta feliz por saber que em breve ela dará um filho ao marido.'**_

_**'Vai ser um menino?' Ele perguntou aimado.**_

_**'Não sabemos, elas estão apenas com dois meses de gestação.'**_

_**'Você parece bem animada com essa história de elas serem mães.'Charlie disse intrigado.**_

_**'Eu vejo todos eles como se fossem meus filhos e filhas, e pensar que serei avó novamente me deixa muito feliz, além do mais eu amo crianças de paixão.'**_

_**'Quando é o seu voo?'**_

_**'Em 10 minutos, eu vou ter que ir fazer o check-in.'**_

_**'Vendo ele assim calmo e feliz me faz duvidar que até algumas horas atras ele estava chorando.'**_

_**'Se eu não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos o quão triste ele estava dormindo quando eu cheguei, eu diria que você estava mentindo. Muito obrigada Charlie por nos avisar.' A gratidão que eu sentia era enorme, Charlie não imaginava o quanto eu agradecia a Deus por ele e Renee terem se amado a tal ponto que desse amor Bella nasceu.**_

_**Nesse momento suou pelo hall do aeroporto a primeira chamada para o meu voo, Eu paguei pelo café de Charlie e após um breve abraço me despedi dele.**_

_**'Eu ja estou indo então, se cuida Charlie.'**_

_**'Vocês também e por favor não demorem para me fazer uma próxima visita.' Ele nos respondeu enquanto eu ia para area de embarque e embarcava com meu anjinho para o Alasca.**_

_**Quando desenbarquei vi Carlisle nos esperando no aeroporto. Corri até ele numa velocidade humana ainda carregando minha mochila e nosso filho adormecido.**_

_**'Como ele esta Esme?' Carlisle estava preocupado.**_

_**'Ele esta mais calmo agora. Como estão as coisas por aqui?' Eu estava curisa para saber se todos já sabiam.**_

_**'Bem as coisas estavam bem confusas, Alistair falou que nós estamos pedindo para o Volturi vir nos matar, os outros convidados custaram um pouco a acreditar mas um teste de farmacia provou que tanto Rosalie como Alice estão gravidas.'**_

_**'Elas já estão tendo necessidades humanas?' Perguntei rindo.**_

_**'Estão sim, Rosalie esta com um apetite muito alterado, e Alice esta com a emoções a flor da pele.' Ainda bem que Alice casou com Jasper pensei comigo mesma.**_

_**'Vamos para a nossa casa ou vamos para a casa de Eleazar?' Perguntei ficando séria.**_

_**'Para a de Eleazar, será melhor se todos estiverem acostumados com o cheiro de Will na hora do casamnto. Carmem preparou um quarto para nosso filho e eu fui o primeiro a sofrer com o problema emocional de Alice.' Notei o tom de derrota na vóz de Carlisle quando entrei no carro.**_

_**'O que ela fez?' Perguntei tentando reprimir meu sorriso.**_

_**'Quando decidimos que seria melhor Will ficar na casa de Eleazar para que todos fossem se acostumando com o cheiro dele, Carmem me perguntou se eu não queria que ela fosse até a nossa casa em Vancouver buscar o berço dele, mas Alice queria comprar um novo, quando eu falei para Alice que era melhor pegar o berço dele lá em casa ela teve uma crise de choro e quando eu tentei conforta-la ela me acusou de ser um pai tirano por querer privar Will de conforto e ela da alegria de comprar um berço novo para ele.' Essa eu queria ter visto.**_

_**'O que você quis dizer sobre o apetite de Rosalie?'**_

_**'Digamos que ela tem misturado certos tipos de alimentos que normalmente não se misutram.' Ele parecia encabulado.**_

_**'Se explique Carlisle.'**_

_**'Ela pediu para Emmett um cachorro quente com balas de goma e no lugar a mostrada ela pediu para ele colocar calda de chocolate. Jacob literalmente pois tudo o que ele tinha comido para fora e para ser sincero se eu fosse ele faria a mesma coisa.'**_

_**'Você é medico podia ter dito a ela que não misturasse as coisas.' Ralhei com ele.**_

_**'Esme uma broca já me basta.'**_

_**'O que você decidiu sobre o pedido de Eleazar?' Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade de saber o que ele tinha decidido.**_

_**'Vou realizar o casamento deles, para que ele não tenha que ser adiado.' Novamente o tom de derrota, resolvi tirar um sarro com ele.**_

_**'Pelo que eu sei eu casei com o Carlisle médico, não com o Carlisle pastor!' Eu o acusei, e notei que já estavamos na frente da casa.**_

_**'Quando me casei com você, eu pensei estar casando com uma dona de casa e não com uma restauradora e arquiteta.' Certo eu mereci essa.**_

_**'Então esse é o filho de vocês? Concordo que ele se parece muito com ambos.' Stefan disse encarando Will que ainda estava dormindo.**_

_**'Sim a semelhança não deixa duvida.' Vladimir acrescentou.**_

_**Fiquei com medo de alguem tentar atacar meu anjinho mas nada de disso ocorreu.**_

_**~//~//~ 5 dias depois Carlisle's Pov**_

_**Por sorte todos os convidados do casamento conseguiram controlar a própria sede quando estavam perto do meu filho e eu passei boa parte do meu tempo com ele e com Esme.**_

_**Apesar de ela negar eu sei o quão triste ela ficou, Will se tornou muito dependente de nós do que ele já era, Edward me confidenciou que Will tinha pavor de quase todos os lobos, e isso me preocupou muito.**_

_**Meu filho levou três dias para voltar a dormir tranquilamente, ele chorava enquanto dormia e tinha pesadelos nos quais nós o abandonávamos. Mas Esme conseguiu acabar com isso, ela não largou nosso bebê por um minuto, foram 72 horas de puro amor a carinho!**_

_**'Espero que você esteja pronto Pastor Cullen!' Ouvi a vóz mais encantadora do mundo brincando comigo.**_

_**'E se eu não estiver?'**_

_**'Se você não estiver pronto eu terei que pedir para os noivos adiarem o casameto e você não quer isso não é?' Ela me provocou antes de me beijar.**_

_**'Onde esta William?' Perguntei me dando conta de repente que Esme estava sem ele.**_

_**'Alice estava discutindo com Rosalie sobre qual terno vestir nele, e como segundo Edward nosso anjinho estava gostando da atênção resolvi deixar ele com elas.'**_

_**'E quais são as opções dele?'**_

_**'Bem, Bella comprou um azul marinho, Rosalie comprou um preto e Alice comprou um Branco.' Esme realmente estava linda vestida com um vestido lilas cujas alças se trançavam atras do pescoço deixando as costas dela expotas.**_

_**'Diga a todos que eu já estou indo.'**_

_**Celebrar um casamento era uma coisa que eu não esperava fazer, mas acabei celebrando mesmo assim.**_

_**'Caros amigos, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o casamento de Kate e Garret!' Eu começei a cerimônia...**_

_**'E se houver alguem que tiver algo contra esse casamento, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.' Esperei um minuto e então prossegui.' Garret você pode beijar a noiva.'**_

_**Garret beijou Kate por 5 minutos antes de Emmett gritar para eles irem para um quarto, já que ninguem estava interessado e saber da vida intima deles.**_

_**O choro das madrinhas foi outro espatáculo, Huilen, as três irmãs de Nahuel que agora viviam com ele, Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina, Tanya, Kebi, Tia, Maggie, Shiobhan, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Renesmee, Charlotte e Makeena teriam se debulhado em lagrimas se elas pudessem, se bem que Renesmee realmente estava com o rosto encharcado, foi dificil para mim me segurar quando eu vi William vindo na direção do altar carregando as alianças com Alice logo atras dele para segurar ele e as alianças caso Will se desequilibrasse. Eleazar foi quem levou Kate até o altar e Edward providencio a musica para a valsa dos noivos.**_

_**'Alice como foi que você convenceu o meu filho a carregar as alianças?' Perguntei tentando advinhar. **_

_**'Psicologia infantil.' Rosalie, Esme, Bella e Resnemee responderam em unissom.**_

_**'Papai, feliz?' Will me perguntou enquanto vinha andando na mina direção estendendo os braços pedindo colo.**_

_**'Estou muito orgulhoso de você William!' Eu disse não conseguindo conter a emoção que eu sentia ao lembrar como ele estava elegante e comportado.**_


	20. As ultrasonografias,primeiro aniversário

_**Chapter 20 ( As ultrasonografias e o primeiro aniversário de Will) Esme's Pov**_

_**'Vamos William não é tão dificíl, tente de novo, Carlisle.' Meu marido insistiu.**_

_**'Cawaiu.'**_

_**'Não filho, repita Carl-isle .'**_

_**'Papai.' Will disse apontando para Carlisle enquanto olhava para mim.**_

_**'Hmmm, vamos tentar algo diferente, Will tente falar Esme.' Só de olhar para a cara do meu marido eu já sabia que isso era uma tentativa de me provocar.**_

_**'Você realmente acha que o meu filho não vai conseguir falar o meu nome Carlisle Cullen?' Eu desafiei fazendo cara de ofendida.**_

_**'Eu não acho nada, tenho certeza de que ele não vai conseguir principalmente na parte onde o s e o m se encontram!' Eu não acreditei que ele teve a coragem de me falar isso.**_

_**Indignada eu largei meu computador, peguei o meu anjinho no colo e me sentei na poltrona de Carlisle.**_

_**'Ao que parece papai não acredita que você consiga falar o meu nome, você quer provar para ele que ele esta totalmente enganado?' Perguntei enquanto oferecia meu seio ao meu bebê.**_

_**'Sim!' Will falou animadamente enquanto começava a mamar.**_

_**'Certo meu anjinho tente Es-me.' Eu disse devagar para que Will entendesse.**_

_**Will ficou em silêncio por um minuto antes de dar um bocejo.**_

_**'Eu sabia! Vamos Bella vai passando o dinheiro!' Ouvi Emmett cobrando Bella.**_

_**'Es...me.' Meu anjinho disse dando outro bocejo.**_

_**'Eu sabia que você iria conseguir!' Eu elogiei e abraçei meu bebê enquanto Carlisle ainda congelado no chão me olhava de boca aberta.**_

_**'Emmett não se esqueça de devolver o dinheiro para Bella.' Eu falei animadamente.**_

_**'Não sei por que todos insitiram em apostar contra mim.' Alice disse indignada.**_

_**'Eu não apostei contra você minha pequena.' Jasper disse enquanto a abraçava.**_

_**'Mas também não apostou a favor.' Confesso que ambos tinham razão.**_

_**'Eu não quero dar um mal exemplo para o nosso bebê.'**_

_**'Você esta dizendo que eu sou um mau exemplo?' Alice disse enquanto começava a chorar.**_

_**'Você nunca será um mau exemplo para o nosso filho Alice, além do mais você não apostou.' Pois é dessa vez ele se safou.**_

_**'Aqui Alice, essa parte é para você por me ajudar a ganhar a aposta e conte comigo para ir fazer compras amanhã.' Bella disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto.**_

_**'Mas Bella amanhã é o dia do ultra-som.'**_

_**'Eu sei mas isso não vai nos impedir de ir as compras depois de passar aqui em casa e dar as notícias não é?' Eu estava jurando que Jasper tinha alguma coisa haver com essa animação toda.**_

_**'Jasper você esta empolgando Bella novamente?' Perguntei desconfiada.**_

_**'Juro que eu não estou fazendo nada, mas concordo que algo esta **__**mexendo**__** com o humor de Bella.'**_

_**'Será que o meu bebê tem um dom parecido com o dom de Jazz?' Alice disse meio nervosa.**_

_**'Só Eleazar pode saber ao certo, mas não acredito que isso seja um motivo de preocupação agora.' Carlisle disse enquanto se levantava do chão da sala antes de acrescentar. ' Já esta quase na hora de ir.'**_

_**~//~//~ ( Uma surpresinha a mais ) Jasper's Pov**_

_**Eu quase surtei quando Bella disse que Alice ia ter um filho meu e agora aqui estavamos nós ido para o hispital, para meu alivio eu não era o único embreve pai nervoso, Emmett estava uma pilha de nervos.**_

_**Eu já tinha me conformado com a gravidez de Alice e com o novo humor dela. mas Emmett realmente estava em maus lencóis com Rose, as vontades dela eram um show aparte, me dava dó ver o quanto Jacob e Renesmee sofriam quando Rose pedia algo, para mim qualquer comida humana já era nojenta mas pelo que eu sentia do humor de Jake e Nessie a coisa era bem pior!**_

_**Alice por sorte não me dava tanto trabalho, ela sempre pedia pancecas de manhã no café, salada de alface, tomate, pepino cobertos com molho italiano, e sopa de ervilha com salsicha, ou Spagetti à bolonhesa, no almoço e no jantar, as vezes ela pedia um copo de leite durante o dia e isso me encantava.**_

_**'Certo Bella você já pode baixar o escudo do bebê de Alice.' Carlisle disse enquanto examinava Alice.**_

_**Logo em seguida começamos a ouvir um coração batendo e tive que usar meu dom para evitar que minha paquena esposa começasse a chorar.**_

_**'E então é um menino ou uma menina?' Alice perguntou impaciente.**_

_**Carlisle levou cinco minutos inteiros para falar.**_

_**'Se você prometer se comportar Alice eu conto!' Eu notei o quão nervoso ele estava.**_

_**'O que tem o nosso bebê Carlisle?' Perguntei preocupado.**_

_**'Ao que tudo indica Jasper, se Alice não se controlar, nem mesmo o dom dela de ver o futuro, vai evitar que a fortuna de nossa família desapareca antes que a filha de vocês complete um ano.' Carlisle disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto.**_

_**'Você deve estar brincando? Uma Alice já é um problema e agora você esta me dizendo que tem mais uma vindo?' Emm perguntou antes de Rose dar um tapa muito saudável na cabeça dele.**_

_**'Não se preocupe Carlisle eu vou ficar de olho na Alice.' Bella disse sorrindo enquanto Alice se levantava e vinha minha abraçar.**_

_**'Muito bem Rosalie agora é a sua vez.' Carlisle falou para Rose enquanto me passava o DVD do ultra-som de Alice que estava radiante em meus braços.**_

_**'Muito bem Bella agora baixe o escudo do bebê de Rose e relaxe um pouco.'**_

_**O batimento cardiáco do bebê de Rose e Emm era acelerado demais para o meu gosto e senti que todos menos Carlisle estavam muito tensos.**_

_**'Por que você esta tão alegre?' Perguntei curioso.**_

_**'Bem, digamos que saber que serei avô novamente em alguns meses já me dá motivos ter que ficar de olho em você Rosalie já que uma gravidez de gemeos sempre merece um cuidado especial!' Ele disse gemeos?**_

_**'Vou ser mãe de dois?' Rose perguntou surpresa.**_

_**'Vai sim, já vi que um é um menino, agora só preciso encntrar um angulo para ver o outro.' Meu pai disse concentrado.**_

_**Ficamos esperando por 10 minutos e eu podia sentir que Carlisle estava ficando frustrado quando ele enfim relaxou.**_

_**'Pronto e o outro é...' Eu não estava acreditando que ele estava fazendo suspense.' Uma menina!'**_

_**Emmett não conseguiu segurar a felicidade dele, ele pegou Rose nos braçosa a beijou apaixonadmente e como eu não consegui reprimir a felicidade que eu sentia roubei um beijo de Alice.**_

_**~//~//~ Na manhã seguinte na casa dos Cullen Esme's Pov**_

_**Eu fiquei tão feliz quando eu soube que Alice ia ter uma menininha e Rosalie um casal, mas isso me fez pensar num pequeno probleminha. Will estava fazendo um ano hoje, ele estava crescendo e com certeza se ele ainda não tinha percebido, logo ele iria reparar que tanto Rosalie com Alice estavam engordando.**_

_**'Concordo que isso vai ser meio dificil de explicar' Edwrad respondeu ao meu pensamento.**_

_**'O que eu estou perdendo?' Bella perguntou curiosa.**_

_**'Digamos que Esme esta pensando em como contar para Will sobre o fato de Rose e Alice estarem gravidas.'**_

_**Se antes a sala estava toda feliz e descontraída agora o clima estava tenso.**_

_**'Bem o problema é de Esme e Carlisle afinal eles são os pais dele.' Minha vontade era de dar um bom tapa em Emmett por causa desse comentário mas Rosalie foi mais rapida.**_

_**'Eu não sei se você notou Emm mais se nós não tivessemos engravidado Will não teria que saber sobre reprodução tão cedo.' Rosalie e Alice falaram ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**'Na verdade não precisamos contar exatamente como é o processo reprodutivo, só precisamos explicar para ele que em breve ele terá três sorinhos para brincar.' Carlisle disse calmamente antes de acrescentar.'Mas essa conversa pode esperar mais uns dias por hora só vamos comemorar o aniversário dele.'**_

_**Poucos minutos depois Will acordou, eu fiquei sentada com ele no tapete da sala enquato um por um cada membro da família entregava para ele um presente.**_

_**Emmett deu para Will uma bola e um taco de beisebol, emora só a bola tenha chamado a atênção do meu anjinho. Alice deu um pijama que lembrava um uniforme de beisebol. Renesmee deu para ele um bambi de pelúcia que ele não largou pelo resto do dia o que resultou em alguns tombos. Bella deu um livro de contos de ninar cheio de figuras. Jasper deu quatro quebra-cabeças. Carlisle e eu demos para nosso filho um mini Jeep vermelho com o qual Will atropelou o pé de Jacob e Jacob por sua fez se aliou a Rosalie e ambos deram para ele uma mini moto azul com rodinhas e todos os itens de segurança e Edward deu uma caixinha de uma caixinha de musica que tocava a música que ele compôs para mim.**_


	21. O parto de Alice

_**Chapter 21 ( 3 meses depois. O parto de Alice ) Japer's Pov**_

_**Já fazia um mês que nós tinhamos nos mudado para esta nova casa. Alice estava muito bem disposta o que me surpreendeu, mas eu não liguei eu amava a minha esposa, e poder ter ela em meus braços e ama-la livremente era ainda mais gostoso.**_

_**Mas Carlisle bateu na porta do nosso quarto e me disse que eu não devia fazer nada fisicamente com Alice pois ele acreditava que ela estava prestes a entrar em trabalho de parto e ele estava certo.**_

_**Seis horas após Alice teve a primeira contração.**_

_**'Alice seu útero já esta totalment dilatado você tem que fazer força na próxima contração!**_

_**'Vamos minha pequena daqui a pouco nós teremos nossa filha.' Eu encorajei Alice enquanto usava o meu dom para deixar ela mais tranquila, o que pareceu dar certo.**_

_**Alice sempre foi encantadora, mas agora eu duvidava que no mundo inteiro pudesse existir uma única palavra digna de descrever o que ela significava para mim e ver ela dando a luz era algo que nunca imaginei ver.**_

_**'O que ela tem Carlisle?' Perguntei quando vi a cara de espanto dele e o pavor dela.**_

_**'Ela não vai conseguir.' Carlisle me respondeu num tom preocupado.**_

_**'O que? Como assim?' Perguntei quando a minha pequena gritou de novo e senti a agonia que ela sentia e pude ver a dor nos olhos de Carlisle.**_

_**'Alice eu sei que você esta cansada e com dor mas você precisa voltar a fazer força agora, na sua próxima contração.' Carlisle disse firmemente.**_

_**'Eu não aguento mais!' Alice gritou enquanto tinha outra contração.**_

_**'Você não pode fazer uma cesária e poupar ela desse sofrimento?' Perguntei agoniado.**_

_**'Jasper a cesária só pode ser feita sobre certas circunstâncias e no caso desse bebê, ela está a meio caminho de nascer. Se o bebê ainda estivesse no útero de Alice eu até tentaria mas agora não da mais.' Nesse momento ela gritou novamente.**_

_**'Alice, eu já disse para você fazer força nas contrações!' Carlisle ralhou com ela.**_

_**'Eu não aguento mais, eu juro, esta doendo demais!'**_

_**'Edward venha aqui por favor.' Carlisle chamou.**_

_**'Edward, Jasper levantem Alice, ela esta fraca e do jeito que as coisas estão indo ela não vai conseguir, mudando ela para a posição de cócoras a força da gravidade vai ajudar.' Carlisle explicou.**_

_**'Entendi.' Edward e eu dissemos em unisson enquanto levantamos Alice e a seguramos agachada entre nós.**_

_**'Alice, isso é o máximo que podemos fazer para te ajudar, agora o resto é com você, na próxima contração faça força de qualquer jeito, você já deve estar privando a sua filha de oxigênio e ou ela nasce agora nos próximos minutos ou ela vai nascer morta!'**_

_**Embora Alice estivesse cansada ela fez o que Carlisle mandou. Ela fez força inúmeras vezes.**_

_**'Eu não aguento mais!' Alice gritou após 10 minutos.**_

_**'Alice você só precisa fazer força mais uma vez, eu já estou com a cabeça dela nas minhas mãos!'**_

_**Eu nem me preocupei e saber se a nossa filha estava bem quando ela enfim nasceu, minha atenção estava toda em Alice, peguei ela nos meus braços e a deitei na nossa cama enquanto Edward e Carlisle cuidavam da minha filha.**_

_**'Como ela esta?' Alice perguntou.**_

_**'Aparentemente ela esta bem mas vamos ter que levar ela para o hospital para fazer alguns exames e ter certeza absoluta.' Carlisle disse quando trouxe nossa filha e a entregou para Alice.**_

_**' Alice é melhor você amamentar ela agora.'Carlisle disse num tom sério.**_

_**Ele indicou o que Alice deveria fazer para amamentar nossa filha enquanto ligava para Esme, que tinha saído para levar Will para passear para que ele não ouvisse nada.**_

_**Cinco minutos depois Esme já estava devolta.**_

_**'Awice, Awice.' Will não parava de chamar.**_

_**'Carlisle, William esta muito inquieto e não para de chamar por Alice o que devo fazer?' Esme perguntou incerta.**_

_**'Nós já estamos descendo.' Meu pai respondeu.**_

_**Num piscar de olhos eu, Alice, Edward e Carlisle descemos até a sala e toda a nossa família estava reunida esperando para conheçer nossa filha.**_

_**'Awice, bem?' Will perguntou enquanto vinha correndo na direção dela.**_

_**'Estou bem sim Wil.' Ela respondeu enquanto, Will a olhava com desconfiança. **_

_**Levar Alice para o hospital foi um desafio, eu carreguei Alice e Bella estava com a nossa filha, Edward nos levou para o hospital na mercedes de Carlisle.**_

_**Rapidamente Carlisle conseguiu um quarto só Alice e após muito insistir consegui convencer ele a me deixar passar um tempo a mais com as minhas duas meninas.**_

_**'Que nome vamos dar a ela?' Perguntei para Alice.**_

_**'O que você me diz de ela se chamar Marissa?' Alice me perguntou já sabendo qual seria a minha resposta.**_

_**Marissa ficou duas semanas internada antes de darem alta para ela. Will estava radiante quando a viu.**_

_**'Will essa é Marissa, ela é a filha do Jasper e da Alice.' Esme explicou para ele.**_

_**'Papai?' Ele perguntou apontando para Carlisle.**_

_**'Não Will, o papai dela é Jasper.' Edward respondeu sorrindo.**_

_**'Jazz? Papai?' Falou enquanto colocava o dedo na boca.  
**_

_**'Não Will, o nome do Jazz é Jasper.' Me perguntei o que estava deixando Will tão intrigado.**_

_**'Papai?' Will apontou Carlisle de novo.**_

_**'Ele também não se chama papai Will, o nome dele é Carlisle.' Eu estava me perdendo e não era o único, senti que o resto da nossa família estava ficando nervosa também.**_

_**'Não, papai?' Will perguntou chorando enquanto olhava para Carlisle.**_

_**'O que ele tem?' Carlisle perguntou para Edward enquanto Esme passava Will para os braços dele.**_

_**'Will achava que o seu nome era papai, agora ele esta confuso, já que pelo visto Jazz é um papai também. Ele não sabe como se referir a você agora.' Edward explicou.**_

_**'Filho você pode me chamar de papai a vontade, Marissa vai chamar Jasper de papai também por que ele é o papai dela, mas isso não é motivo para você chorar, um dia você vai aprender a falar o meu nome.' Carlisle disse enquanto Will se acalmava.**_


	22. Os bebês de Rosalie

_**Chapter 22 ( Os bebês de Rosalie ) Dois meses depois do parto de Alice Bellas' s Pov**_

_**Roaslie já estava gravida de 9 e 1 semana quando Carlisle pediu uma reunião de família urgente.**_

_**'Como todos vocês sabem, Rosalie já entrou nono mês de gravidez desde o sétimo mês de gravidez dela eu tenho ficado de olho para ver se o corpo dela começa a dar os sinais, no entanto isso não esta acontecendo e Rosalie seus bebês ja estão passando do tempo de nascer...'**_

_**'Aonde você esta querendo chegar?' Rose interronpeu Carlisle.**_

_**'Isso não vai ser facíl de dizer mas, Rosalie as chances de você poder ter um parto natural já se esgotaram.'**_

_**'O que você sugere que eu faça então Carlisle, deixe meus bebês morrerem dentro de mim?' Rose gritou antes de Emmett a colocar no colo dele.**_

_**'Não Rose, eu tenho pensado em fazer uma cesária, vai ser mais seguro tanto para você como para seus filhos.' Carlisle disse num tom tranquilizador.**_

_**'Como pode ser seguro para meus bebês ter os seus dentes perto deles?' Raslie perguntou entre soluços, enquanto Emmett a abraçava com força.**_

_**'O escudo físico de Bella é forte o suficiente para deixar que meus dentes longe da crianças.'**_

_**'Você tem certeza de que consegue Bella?' Emmett me perguntou.**_

_**'Eu juro que vou fazer de tudo para proteger-los.' Isso era a mais pura verdade afinal eu e Rose nos tronamos grandes amigas embora Alice anida fosse a minha irmã favorita.**_

_**~//~//~ Enquanto isso. Carlisle's Pov**_

_**Era incrível ver o quanto a minha família era unida e a irmãndade que se formou entre Bella, Alice e Rosalie chegava a ser emocionante.**_

_**'Eu juro que vou fazer de tudo para proteger-los.' Bella disse com tamanha convicção que não deixa dúvida quanto a intenção dela de proteger os bebês de Rose.**_

_**'Se algo acontecer com Emmie e Lizzie, eu juro Carlisle que eu vou dar um jeito de matar você!' Rosalie me ameaçou.**_

_**E isso fez Edward rosnar para ela. "Filho você sabe melhor do que eu, que ela só falou isso por causa do instinto maternal dela, por favor peça desculpas a Rosalie." Eu pensei rapidamente, afinal eu queria que ela ficasse calma.**_

_**'Desculpe por ter rosnado para você Rose.'**_

_**'Alice, Esme, é melhor vocês levarem as crianças para passear amanhã. Edward, Renesmee e Jacob podem ir com vocês, acredito Emmett que você queria ficar ao lado de Rosalie mas você tem que estar ciente de que tudo o que eu vou fazer é para que os seus filhos não morram.' Se dependesse de mim Emmett iria acompanhar os outro no passeio, mas ele jamais deixaria Rose passar por isso sozinha. 'Jasper eu vou precisar de você para manter a calma.' Eu acrescentei antes de começar a me sentir estranhamente feliz, a minha alegria era tamanha que me fez caír na gargalhada.**_

_**'O que é tão engraçado?' Rosalie me perguntou indignada.**_

_**'Não é culpa dele Rose é de Marissa.' O comentário de Jasper me pegou desprevenido.**_

_**'Não estou entenendo? Como Marie pode ser a culpada do vovô estar rindo?' Agradeci a Renesmee por fazer a pergunta.**_

_**'Só posso dizer que o humor dele agora é extamente o mesmo dela.' Enquanto Jasper falava meu subito bom humor sumiu e Jasper começou a rir.**_

_**'Interessante, pareçe que Marissa herdou o dom de Jasper, vamos ter que chamar Eleazar para ele dar uma olhada nela e nos outros dois. Mas isso pode esperar um tempo, Rosalie tente ficar bem relaxada.' **_

_**~//~//~ Na manhã seguinte. Emmett's Pov**_

_**Se vampiro pudessem ter um ataque de nervos eu estaria tendo um.**_

_**Eram oito horas da manhã quando Alice ,Edward, Esme, Jacob e Renesmee foram levar Will e Marie para o primeiro passeio deles ao cinema, a Disney estava fazendo uma reapresentação dos seus classicos no cinema para promover uma nova atração do parque, que agora tinha holografias em 3-D.**_

_**Rose estava calma quando Carlisle entrou no nosso quarto acompanhado de Jasper e Bella.**_

_**'Rosalie você esta preparada?' Carlisle perguntou para ela.**_

_**'Estou.' Eu tinha que admitir que ela era corajosa porque eu não estava nada preparado.**_

_**Eu passei a noite inteira segurando Rose no meu colo, as vezes eu a beijava com todo o meu amor e as vezes eu só passava a mão pelo lindo cabelo dela.**_

_**'Eu já estou protegendo os dois, quando você estiver pronto Carlisle você pode começar.' Bella parecia estar tão nervosa quanto eu, mas logo em seguida me senti mais calmo.**_

_**Com cuidado deitei Rose na nossa cama colocando a cabeça dela no meu colo.**_

_**Foi muito assustador ver Carlisle morder o ventre dela e em seguida usar as mãos dele para aumentar a abertura.**_

_**Minha ursiha gritou muiro e tive que me segurar para não pular no meu pai e desmenbrar ele por estar causando tamanha dor na minha esposa.**_

_**Emmie fio o primeiro a nascer ele era enorme e o cabelo dele era negro como o meu, Carlisle o entregou para Bella e em seguida veio Lizzie, como Rose ela era liorinha um pouco menor do que Emmie mas muito mais chorona. Meu pai usou o veneno dele para fechar o corte antes ir ver como os nossos bebês estavam Lizzie nasceu com 3 kilos e 117 gramas, já Emmie nasceu com saudaveis 4 kilos e meio.**_

_**Uma hora após o resto da família chegou em casa. Will nem reparou que eu e Rose estavamos com nossos bebês no colo, ele estava totalmente concentrado em arrastar o Urso de pelúcia gigante dele até a poltrona onde Carlisle estava.**_

_**'Que urso grande, como você conseguiu pegar um urso tão grande filho?' Carlisle disse enquanto todos nós vimos Will sumir debaixo do urso que tombou sobre ele.**_

_**'Awice me deu!' Will disse enquanto empurrava o urso de cima dele.**_

_**De repente o baixinho olhou para mim e o que ele falou me fez derreter.**_

_**'Emm com fome?' Eu mal acreditei que ele estava me oferecendo o ursinho dele, eu cuidadosamente entreguei minha filhinha para Esme antes de pegar Will e dar um abraço de Urso no pequeno monstrinho.**_


	23. Surpresinhas fofas

_**Chapter 23 ( Surpresinhas fofas ) 6 meses depois Esme's Pov**_

_**Eu me encantava cada dia mais com a minha família principalmente com os bebês.**_

_**E agora aqui estou eu na cozinha preparando a bolo de aniversário de Will novamente.**_

_**Will adorava ficar perto de Marie, Lizzie e Emmie e agora que os três já estavam engatinhando a diversão deles aumentou.**_

_**Eu estava lembrando do dia em que eu soube que estava gravida quando ouvi Jacob gritar.**_

_**'Monstinhos eu vou pegar vocês por isso, principalmente você Will!'**_

_**Eu estava prestes a seguir Jacob quando ouvi quatro risadinhas vindo debaixo do piano de Edward, eu corri para a sala trocendo para que eles não estivessem mexendo no piano, mas quando me agachei vi que eles só estavam rindo mesmo.**_

_**'Posso saber o que foi que vocês quatro fizeram com o coitado do Jacob?'**_

_**'Jake dumiu delubou urso Marie.' Me encantava ouvir Will tentando falar direito.**_

_**'Deixa eu ver se entendi. Jacob dormiu denovo enquanto estava cuidando de vocês e derrubou o seu urso gigante encima da Marie?'**_

_**'Sim.'**_

_**'E porque Jacob esta tão nervoso?' Eu saiba que Will tinha culpa eu podia ver isso no sorriso dele.**_

_**'Puque zoguei água nele.' Eu não conseguia ficar brava com meu filho e meus netos.**_

_**'Jacob você não precisa ficar tão bravo só porque eles jogarão água em você.' Jacob já estava de volta na sala quando eu peguei meus netos e os levei para os andadores deles.**_

_**'Não quero nem imaginar como isso aqui vai ficar quando o bebê de Bella nascer.' Eu ouvi Jake falando sozinho de novo.**_

_**Assim que terminei de colocar Marie, Emmie e Lizzie nos andadores eles foram até Will para mostrar para ele que eles estavam andando.**_

_**'Jacob Black eu pensei que você fosse o melhor amigo de Bella como pode pensar tão negativamente sobre uma criança que ainda nem nasceu!' Se bem que eu podia imaginar qual seria a resposta dele.**_

_**'Sinceramente Esme a gague da fralda já esta bem grande para o meu gosto.' Já que Jacob estava com tanta vontade de discutir o tamanho da minha família resolvi colocar ele no lugar dele.**_

_**'Só porque Edward e Bella disseram que Renesmee não vai poder engravidar antes dos 18 anos não significa que você pode destratar os nossos bebês, Jacob Black!'**_

_**Adorei ver Will batendo palmas, era como se ele aprovasse eu ter perdido a cabeça com Jacob.**_

_**'Você acha Esme que eu estou com ciúmes de vocês?' O garoto não podia admitir a verdade?**_

_**'Ela não acha, ela tem certeza! Agora vai procurar sua dona cachoro que dos meus filhos, da minha sobrinha e do meu irmão cuido eu!' Fiquei feliz de ver Emmett de volta mais cedo.**_

_**'Cadê a menininha mais linda do mundo?' Emmett não devia ter dito isso, afinal Jasper sempre dizia para Marie que ela era a menininha mais linda do mundo.**_

_**Will estava como sempre segurando a mãozinha dela quando ela começou a chorar e como ela ainda era muito pequena para controlar o dom dela meu anjinho acabou chorando junto com ela.**_

_**Rapidamente peguei Marie nos meus braços e sussurrei no ouvi dela que na verdade ela é que era a menininha mais linda do mundo.**_

_**Quando ela parou de chorar eu a coloquei de volta no andador dela.**_

_**'Emmett eu estou preparando o bolo de você sabe quem, você poderia ficar de olho em todos os bebês?'**_

_**'Claro que sim, vamos todo mundo hoje vai ter um jogo da liga profissional entre o Yankees e o Mariners. Mãe você pode fazer uma tigela de pipoca?' Essa me pegou de guarda baixa.**_

_**'Para que você quer uma tigela de pipoca? Nós não comemos.' Eu estava começando a achar que Rose tinha acertado ele com força demais na cabeça.**_

_**'Eu sei, mas a pipoca é para esses quatro aqui.' Ele me disse apontando as crianças.**_

_**'Pelo amor de Deus Emmett! Marissa, Elizabeth e Junior não tem idade para comer pipoca ainda, ele acabaram de começar a comer a papinha.' Agora eu tinha certeza de que ele tinha perdido o juízo.**_

_**'Você querem tentar comer pipoca como o Will?' Eu não estava acreditando que Emmett estava pedindo a opinião de dois bebê de 6 meses e de uma de 8 meses se eles queriam comer pipoca!**_

_**Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa Lizzie usou o dom dela em mim.**_

_**A pedido de Carlisle, Eleazar veio nos visitar um mês após Emmie e Lizzie nascerem para confirmar se Marie realmente tinha um dom parecido com o de Jasper.**_

_**~//~//~ Inicio do Flashback de Esme**_

_**'Não só ela tem um dom Carlisle todos eles tem. Queria saber o que tem feito eles nascerem com dons.' Eleazar estava falando consigo mesmo.**_

_**'Por favor Eleazar se explique, eu estou completamente perdido.' **_

_**'Carlisle não é só a filha de Alice que tem um dom, os gêmeos também tem dons.**_

_**Mas parece que só o seu filho foi capaz de dominar o próprio dom.'**_

_**'Então Marie tem um dom igual ao meu?'**_

_**'Igual eu não diria, mas muito semelhante, entenda é como no caso de Jane e Alec, você Jasper é como Alec, afeta todos ao mesmo tempo, já sua filha é como Jane só afeta uma pessoa por vez.' Eu odiei a comparação de meu filho e da minha neta com os Volturi.**_

_**'Eu de certa forma também odiei a comparação mãe.' Edward me respondeu.**_

_**'E quais são os dons de Emmett e Elizabeth?' Carlisle perguntou curioso.**_

_**'Você já sabe que Emmett só tem a força dele Carlisle.' Eleazar disse espantado e isso me fez rir.**_

_**'Qual a graça Esme?' Ele me perguntou intrigado.**_

_**'Me perdoe Eleazar mas é que Carlisle estava se referindo ao filho de Emmett, o nome do bebê é Emmett Cullen Junior...' Eu não conseguia parar de rir do mal entendido.**_

_**'Oh!' Eleazar não conseguiu evitar caír na gargalhada.**_

_**Quando conseguimos nos recompor Eleazar respondeu a pergunta de Carlisle.**_

_**'A pequenina é uma manipuladora por isso tenham cuidado com ela, já o garoto é um encantador, dúvido que ele vá ter dificuldades de relacionamento no futuro.'**_

_**Eu não entendi o que Eleazar quis dizer quando ele disse que Lizzie era uma manipuladora.**_

_**'O que vocẽ quis dizer quando disse que Lizzie é uma manipuladora Eleazar?' Edward perguntou.**_

_**'Eu quis dizer que ela pode fazer qualquer um fazer o que ela quiser. Mas o bom é que o dom dela só afeta uma pessoa por vez.**_

_**Fim do Flash Back ~//~//~ Esme's Pov**_

_**Como eu não consigo negar nada aos meus netos, fui para a cozinha e começei a pegar os ingredientes para a pipoca, de repente eu senti uma puchada na minha calça e quando olhei para baixo vi Will olhando para mim.**_

_**'O que você faz aqui meu anjinho?' Era tão bom ter ele comigo eu me sentia completa.**_

_**'Mamãe só, qewu mamãe fewis.' Ele me respondeu enquanto eu colocava ele no cadeirão dele.**_

_**'Eu sou a vampira mais feliz do mundo por ter essa família tão linda.' Eu disse enquanto preparava a pipoca.**_

_**'Will,fome.'**_

_**Quando terminei de preparar a pipoca eu peguei Will e o levei para a sala. Eu mal tinha saído da cozinha quando ouvi Emmett soluçando na sala corri até lá a tempo de ver o que estava deixando ele emocionado. Por muita sorte Rosalie, Alice, Bella e Renesmee tinham acabado de voltar das compras e Jasper e Carlisle estavam retornando da caçada ao emque eu chegei na sala e todos pudemos ver Marie, Emmie e Lizzie dando seus primeiros passos cada um do seu jeito.**_

_**Emmie deu os três primeiros passos dele porque ele queria pegar o controle da tv que estava com Emmett, Lizzie deu os primeiros passos dela porque ela queria seguir o irmão, já Marie deu os primeiros passos dela porque ela viu que Jasper tinha voltado para casa e isso significava que era hora de montar quebra-cabeças com ele.**_

_**Marie amou comer bolo e se pudesse ela ficava com o bolo só para ela, achamos muito estranho quando Jacob passou o bolo todo para ela e Jasper teve que dar a primeira bronca nela, mas logo em seguida ele já estava bajulando ela afinal, segundo ele, isso significava que ela estava dominando o dom dela, Emmie comeu mais bolo do que todos os bebês, ele conseguiu a façanha de comer dois pedaços, Lizzie se comportou muito bem ela imitou Renesmee e até tentou comer sozinha mas por fim ela deixou Rosalie ajudar ela.**_

_**Na hora dos presentes Marie fez questão de dar para Will o presente que ela e Alice tinham comprado, Will amava beisebol e ela deu para ele um Blue-ray do Pateta que só tinha um episódio, "Como se tornar um jogador de beisebol", quando todos nos divertimos muito vendo o desenho depois.**_

_**No fim do dia Will, Marie, Emmie e Lizzie estavam todos dormindo no sofá enquanto Emmett e Jasper apostavam quem iria falar primeiro, Emmett apostou em Emmie e Jasper apostou em Marie mas nesse momento Lizzie que tinha acordado por causa de uma fralda suja falou animadamente mamãe quando Rosalie a pegou no colo.**_


	24. Fuga em massa

_**Chapter 24 ( Fuga em massa ) Três meses depois Esme's Pov**_

_**Se tinha uma parte do dia que eu gostava muito era quando Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jake, Rensemee, Jasper e Alice iam para a colégio. **_

_**Eu e Carlisle ficávamos o tempo todo brincando com os bebês e se tudo correr bem em seis meses teriamos mais um bebê em casa.**_

_**'Quando você vai caçar querida? Seus olhos já estão negros.' Carlisle me perguntou enquanto nós estávamos levando os bebês para os quartos deles.**_

_**'Vou caçar com os nossos filhos assim que eles voltarem da colégio.'**_

_**'E quem vai fica com as crianças?' Eu devia responder, uma outra criança mas resolvi dar uma segunda chance para o jovem lobo.**_

_**'Jacob, acho que ele merece uma segunda chance.'**_

_**Quando todos voltaram do Colégio dei um beijo de despedida em Carlisle e fui caçar.**_

_**~//~//~ Jake's Pov**_

_**Como eu não conseguia resistir aos pedidos de Nessie acabei me tornando a babá da gangue das fraldas se bem que Will já estava usando o penico.**_

_**Na verdade eu até que gostava dos pequenos, principalmente da aprendiz de fada, ela era uma gracinha quando não estava mal humorada.**_

_**E por falar nela eu não via a hora de chegar a semana que vem, eu mal podia acreditar que ela já estava fazendo um ano, como eu sei que ela ama doces, quebra-cabeças e roupas eu decidi improvisar, lógico que tive que arrastar Carlisle comigo para a loja de produtos de beleza para que ele avaliasse se os esmaltes podiam ser aplicados em crianças.**_

_**Ainda me lembro de como os olhinhos dela brilharam quando ela viu Rose passando esmalte e como ela ficou irritada quando Rose não pintou as unhas dela. Bem eu iria ganhar um ponto com ela.**_

_**'Jacob eu vou tomar um banho antes de ir para o hospital.' Carlisle me disse antes de ir tomar banho me deixando com os 4 monstrinhos.**_

_**'O que vocês querem fazer?' Eu tinha medo da resposta mas o que eu ía fazer?**_

_**'Econde-econde.' Will foi o primeiro a responder.**_

_**Seria muito facíl brincar de esconde-esconde se eu pudesse me transformar mas Esme me proíbiu depois que quebrei um vaso dela com a minha cauda, por isso eu teria que me virar para achar os monstrinho, mas afinal de contas nessa brincadeira eu sempre fui muito bom e era impossível eles se meterem em uma encreca numa brincadeira tão inocente.**_

_**'Tudo bem eu vou contar até cinquenta e depois vou procurar vocês, certo?'**_

_**'Ceto!'**_

_**Esse era o bom de estar cercado de bebês com menos de três anos ele não acertavam uma palavra.**_

_**'Um, dois três, quatro, cinco, ... quarenta e oito, quarenta e nove, cinquenta, bebês aqui vou eu!'**_

_**Como eles ainda eram pequenos eu sabia que eles não tinham subido as escadas, eles também não estavam na lavandeira porque Esme sempre tranca a porta então eles só poidiam estar embaixo do piano, atráz do sofá ou embaixo da mesa da sala de jantar.**_

_**Mas eles não estavam em lugar, então lembrei da garaguem e eles também não estavam lá, nesse momento não tive outra escolha liguei para o celular de Esme deseperado.**_

_**~//~//~ enquanto Jake contava até 50 Will falando com Lizzie**_

_**'Eu vou me econde no calo do papai.' / I will hide daddys caw.**_

_**'Vovô?' /Gandaddy?**_

_**'Sim.' /Yep.**_

_**'Nós tabém!' /We too.**_

_**~//~//~ enquanto Jake contava até 50 Carlisle' Pov**_

_**Quando eu estava indo pegar o meu carro vi Jacob contando e me alegrei ao ver que ele não tinha levado as crianças para brincar na chuva.**_

_**Eu entrei no meu carro e fui para o hospital mas no percurso ouvi um barulho estranho vindo de algum lugar da parte de trás. Eu iria pedir para Rosalie dar uma olhada no carro depois.**_

_**Assim que cheguei no hospital eu passei na minha sala antes de ir para a minha primeira ronda.**_

_**~//~//~ enquanto isso na casa dos Cullen Rosalie's Pov**_

_**'Como 4 bebês pode sumir Jacob?' Eu estava horrorizada com o sumiço dos bebês.**_

_**'Eu não sei, eles queriam brincar de esconde-esconde, eu começei a contar e quando terminei eles não estavam mais aqui.' Jacob podia até estar abalando mas nem chegava perto de como eu estava me sentindo.**_

_**'Alice por favor filha me diz que você consegue ver aonde eles estão.' Esme não parou de chorar desde o momento em que o cachorro ligou para ela.**_

_**'Me desculpe mãe, mas eu só consigo ver que eles estão num carro, eles estão tentando saír mas não conseguem.**_

_**'Eu vou ligar para o hospital, provavelmente Carlisle não esta com o celular dele mas alguêm pode transmitir o recado para ele.' Me adimrei que Edward tivesse conseguido se manter calmo, já que Bella estava chorando assim como eu, Esme e Alice.**_

_**'Ola, meu nome é Edward, sou um dos filhos do Dr. Cullen você poderia chamar ele?'**_

_**'Me perdoe mas o esta no meio de um cirurgia e não pode atende-lo por favor tente ligar mais tarde.'**_

_**Eu estava com vontade de matar aquela humana insolente mas Edward manteve a calma.**_

_**'Por favor, é urgente diga a meu pai que o filho caçula dele meu irmãozinho desapareceu.'**_

_**'Meu Deus me perdoe, sim eu vou passar o recado para ele assim que ele saír do centro cirúgico.'**_

_**'Obrigado.' Edward respondeu.**_

_**~//~//~ Enquanto isso no carro de Carlisle. Will falando com Marie**_

_**'Abi a pota Will.'**_

_**Não abi.'**_

_**'Quelo mamãe Will.'**_

_**'Eu tabém.'**_

_**~//~//~ 30 minutos depois do lado de fora da sala de cirurgia. Carlisle' Pov**_

_**'Dr. Cullen, pensei que o senhor não iria saír nunca!' Uma das recepcionistas do hospital gritou histérica quando me viu.**_

_**'Cuidado Carlisle senão sua esposa vai ficar com ciúmes!' Rudolf um colega meu brincou.**_

_**'Primeiro se acalme, respire fundo e me diga o que você tem, esta passando mal?' Perguntei ao ouvir o quão disparado o coração da pobre moça estava.**_

_**'Dr. Cullen uns 30 minutos atráz seu filho Eric, não Etan, não também não...' Decidi corrigir ela para ajudar.**_

_**'Edward.' Eu não gostei nada de saber que Edward tinha ligado talvez Bella não estivesse passando bem.**_

_**'Sim, Edward era esse o nome dele, ele ligou para avisar que seu filho caçula desapareceu, Dr. Cullen o senhor esta bem?'**_

_**Eu me recompus rapidamente e pedi para Rudolf cobrir meu turno, correndo numa velocidade humana fui até a minha sala peguei as chaves do meu carro e corri para a garagem ainda com Rudolf e a recepcionista juntos de mim.**_

_**Assim que avistei meu carro vi os quatro bebês da minha família tentando abrir a porta.**_

_**Não liguei que dois humanos estivessem perto de mim, abri a porta do carro e peguei meu filho e meus netos em meus braços enquanto todos os quatro começavam a chorar.**_

_**'De quem são todas essas crianças?' Rudolf me perguntou atônito.**_

_**'O mais velho é meu filho William e os outros três são os meus netos.'**_

_**'Mas você não é novo demais para ter netos? Rudolf**_

_**'Sou pai adotivo de quatro casais de adolescentes, dois deles já me deram netos e agora Bella também esta gravida. Rudolf você pode cobrir o meu turno, eu preciso mesmo levar esses quatro para casa antes que as mães deles começem a passar mal.'**_

_**'Conte comigo, afinal você já cobriu meu turno varias vezes.'**_

_**Eu agradeci a Rudolf, coloquei os bebês no banco de tráz do meu carro e dirigi para fora da garaguem do hospital.**_

_**Assim que os bebês estavam em casa Esme, Alice, Rosalie e Bella se acalmaram, eu contei para a minha família como encontrei os quatro pequenos encrenqueiros dentro do meu carro.**_

_**'Dicupa mamãe.' Eu estava pensando em que fazer para Will entender o quão preocupados todos ficamos mas como ele se desculpou eu acho que ele já tinha chegado a mesma conclusão.**_

_**'Mas o que vocês estavam fazendo no carro do vovô Will?' Renesmee perguntou.**_

_**'Econdendo Jake' Achei incrível o quão envergonhado Will estava.**_

_**Mas o que mais me deixou orgulhoso foi quando Will foi até Jake e pediu desculpas sem que alguem o mandasse fazer isso, era difícil admitir mas, Will estava crescendo.**_

_**~//~//~ Renesmee Pov**_

_**Eu amava bricar com Will e os outros, principalmente quando queríamos nos divertir, fiquei muito irritada com Jake, ele um dia me perguntou por que eu não pedia para a minha mãe me deixar ter um bebê.**_

_**No começo eu pensei que era brincadeira dele mas quando eu descobri que ele falava sério eu quase enfartei!**_

_**Quase enfartei meu coração pulou um batimento, tamanho o susto que eu levei. Quando meu avô ouviu o estado em que meu coração ficou, ele pediu para o tio Jasper me acalmar.**_

_**Meu pai disse para Jake que eu só podia ter filhos após os 18 mas fico pensando, o que será que Jake iria pensar se eu falasse para ele que por mim eu só teria filhos depois do 50?**_

_**'Eu fico muito feliz de saber que você pense assim Renesmee!' Só pelo tom de vóz do meu pai eu podia sentir o quão orgulhoso ele estava.**_


	25. A história de ninar do Tio Jake

_**Chapter 25 ( A história de ninar do Tio Jake ) 2 meses depois Rosalie's Pov**_

_**Ficamos todos muito felizes quando no mes passado, soubemos que o bebê de Bella e Edward era um menino, Edward não largava Bella por nada, por acaso a irmã mais nova de um colega de Carlisle estudava no colégio e ela espalhou para todos que queriam ouvir que eu e Alice já tinhamos filhos.**_

_**Eu não me importava, eu tinha um casal de bebês lindos e um marido maravilhoso e Alice era super feliz, mas essa garota estava me irritando e a nova fofoca era sobre o bebê de Bella. Eu sabia o quanto Bella odiava ser o centro das atênções por isso resolvi me divertir um pouco.**_

_**Eu me levantei da minha cadeira, me sentei no colo do meu papai urso e o beijei ardentemente.**_

_**'O diretor esta vindo.' Eu sempre podia contar com Alice para me exibir e não ser flagrada.**_

_**Eu mal tinha sentado na minha cadeira quando o diretor entrou no refeitório e começou a olhar ao redor.**_

_**'Não se preocupe Rose ele esta procurando um garoto de explodiu uma privada no banheiro.' Edward sussurrou para mim.**_

_**~//~//~ Mais tarde na casa dos Cullen Jacob's Pov**_

_**Dessa vez, ver Bella gravida não era tão ruim.**_

_**Eu digo que não era tão ruim, porque dessa vez ninguem nem mesmo Bella estava sofrendo, mas que ela não devia estar gravida, não devia.**_

_**'Jake por favor não estrague esse momento de felicidade!' Edward me disse enquanto ele e Bella se sentavam no sofa da sala para assistir um Filme.**_

_**'Eu não disse nada.' Respondi erguendo as minhas mãos em derrota.**_

_**Por sorte, nesse momento, os quatro bebês vieram correndo até mim. Desde a viagem que eles fizeram para o hospital eles nunca mais me deram problemas.**_

_**'Jake conta história?' Eu adorava quando Will me pedia para contar histórias para ele, tudo bem ele sempre dormia mas isso só provava que eu tinha jeito para coloca-los para dormir.**_

_**Bella desligou a TV e ficou me olhando com curiosidade. Mas tentei ignorar ela.**_

_**'Tudo bem, eu vou contar para vocês a história da Alice de Chapéu vermelho e do Lobo bonzinho.' Eu estava prestes a começar a história quando vi que Bella estava tremendo nos braços de Edward.**_

_**'Você esta bem Bella?' Perguntei preocupado, ela podia estar passando mal.**_

_**Como ela fez que sim com a cabeça e eu continuei.**_

_**'Era uma vez, uma vampira muito pequena, de cabelos muito negros e que vivia com a irmã mais velha dela na cidade. Elas moravam juntas num manção enorme de vidro perto da cidade para poderem ir para a escola.' Todos estavam na sala quando eu cheguei nesse ponto da história e Rosalie me olhava ameaçadoramente, mas eu não iria mudar a minha história só porque ela estava perto de mim.**_

_**'Um dia quando Rosalie dos cabelos dourados, a irmã mais velha de Alice do chapéu vermelho, tinha um encontro com o Urso marrom Emmett, elas receberam o boletim, isso significava que ela teriam de ir para o castelo da mãe delas.**_

_**Mas Rosalie estava apaixonada pelo Urso Emmetts e por isso ela pediu para a pequena Alice levar os dois boletins.**_

_**Mas o castelo da Rainha Esme era do outro lado da floresta sombria. **_

_**"Não precisa ter medo, você só precisa correr pela floresta, mas não se esqueça você deve correr num caminho reto!" Rosalie avisou a irmã.**_

_**Assim que pequena Alice entrou na floresta ela começou a correr, mas no meio do caminho ela foi distraída por dois vampiros um loiro e um ruivo que passaram correndo por ela e se perdeu, a pequena Alice ficou tão triste que começou a chorar, ela tentou ligar para a rainha Esme e para a irmã dela mas o celular dela estava fora da area de cobertura' Nesse momento notei que Will, Marie, Lizzie e Emmie estava com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas por isso resolvi pular a parte em que Buffy a caça Vampiros tentava matar a pequena Alice.**_

_**'Quando a pequena Alice pensou que tudo estava perdida um grande lindo lobo marrom avermelhado apareceu na frente dela.**_

_**"Por que você esta chorando pequena vampira?" O lobo perguntou. Alice explicou para ele como ela se perdeu. O lobo, que por sinal estava indo para o castelo da rainha Esme, se ofereceu para levar a pequena Alice, já que ele tinha uma consulta com o rei Calisle...'**_

_**'Lobo doenti?' Will me interrompeu preocupado.**_

_**'Não ele só estava indo fazer um check-up, posso terminar de contar a minha história?' Eu detestava ser interrompido.**_

_**'Sim!' Os quatro bebês responderam e isso me fez continuar.**_

_**'Assim que chegaram no castelo, a pequena Alice correu para os braços da rainha Esme e o lobo foi até o rei Carlisle.**_

_**Depois de contar tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela para a rainha, a pequena Alice entregou os boletins para a mãe que ficou muito orgulhosa dela mas infelizmente a rainha Esme se decepcionou com as notas baixas de Rosalie que iria ter que reformar o carro do rei Carlisle, depois eles viveram felizes para sempre e fim.' Eu estava muito orgulhoso de mim mesmo afinal a histótria era muito boa.**_

_**'Eu amei a história Jake, mas pelo que eu me lembro o lobo comeu a chapéuzinho vermelho antes do caçador salvar ela e a vovózinha!' Bella me disse rindo.**_

_**Apesar de Bella ter razão eu jamais iria contar uma história com um lobo mau.**_

_**'Isso porque te contaram a história errada Bella, eu juro que o lobo era bom.' Eu disse antes de ir para a cozinha para fazer meu jantar.**_


	26. O natal da Família Cullen

_**Chapter 26 ( O natal da família Cullen ) 2 meses depois Renee's Pov**_

_**Eu tinha muita saudade de Bella e quando soube que ela tinha ficado doente durante a lua de mel eu quis muito ir até onde ela estava.**_

_**Mas quando Charlie disse para mim e para Phil que Bella na verdade estava bem, que os Cullen eram vampiros eu quase enfartei! Por sorte Phil me ajudou a superar o susto de saber que, minha filha tinha se tornado uma vampira, que todos os membros da família do meu genro incluindo ele são vampiros e que eu já era avó.**_

_**Quando eu soube de tudo isso eu exigi falar com Bella e por sorte ela ainda morava em Forks. Minha neta era a menina mais linda do mundo mas e eu não falava isso só porque ela era minha neta.**_

_**Por falar em Renesmee, agora ela já devia ser uma mulher adulta, mas o que mais me deixou feliz foi saber que Bella ia ter um menino agora, passar o natal com ela vai ser muito bom e até Phil vem.**_

_**'Ren nós vamos perder o voo se você não vier.' Como eu queria muito visitar Bella desci correndo as escadas e entrei correndo no taxi que Phil tinha chamado.**_

_**~//~//~ Enquanto isso em Forks Charlie's Pov**_

_**Eu estou louca de vontade de ver Bella, desde que ela engravidou eu não consegui tempo para ir visitar ela, pelo menos eu consegui comprar todos os presentes de natal, bem na vervade eu pedi para a Sue ir comprar os presentes para mim, era bom saber que ela, Billy, Seth e Embry iriam me acompanhar.**_

_**Nosso voo iria partir de Seatle, fazer uma conecção na Florida para pegar Phil e Renee e depois iriamos pousar no aeroporto de Toronto onde Carlisle, Emmett e Edward iriam estar nos esperando. **_

_**Mas isso só iria aconteçer se nós pegássemos o voo, impacientemente eu peguei a minha patrulha liguei as sirenes e dirigi o mais rápido que pude para La Push para pegar esse bando de lobos que mais pareciam tartarugas de tão lentos que eram, tirando Sue é claro, ela era adorável, e Billy ele vivia numa cadeira de rodas, mas ultrapassava o limite de velocidade quando tinha uma descida na frente dele, um dia ele conseguiu ultrapassar os 100km/h numa rua onde a velocidade máxima era 80km/h seria ridículo multar ele, mas afinal de contas ele estava num veículo não motorizado e sem placa.**_

_**~//~//~ 2 horas depois Edward's Pov**_

_**Bella queria muito pegar o pai e a mãe dela no aeroporto mas Carlisle disse que ela devia ficar em casa e tentar relaxar. Só que ela não conseguia e isso me preocupou.**_

_**Passei dias conversando com meu pai sobre as teorias deles sobre o que pode fazer uma vampira entrar em trabalho de parto.**_

_**Tanto Esme quanto Alice entraram em trabalho depois de serem contrariadas. Tudo o que Rosalie pedia Emmett fazia por isso Lizzie e Emmie precisaram de ajuda para nascer. Como todos aqui em Gatlinburg já estavam desconfiando de nós, por isso iriamos nos mudar para New Hampshire no mês que vem.**_

_**"Edward fique comigo, por favor. Eu quero muito ir." Ouvir os pensamentos de Bella era para mim como tomar uma dose do mais puro calmante.**_

_**Mas eu sabia, que deixar Bella sózinha em casa poderia ser a desculpa que nosso filho precisava para nascer.**_

_**'Alice você poderia ir buscar nossos convidados no meu lugar?'**_

_**'Claro que sim.' Alice disse enquanto eu jogava as chaves do Volvo para ela.**_

_**"Há algo errado com Bella filho?"**_

_**'Eu acho que não.'**_

_**'O que foi Bella?' Carlisle estava tenso e eu sabia o motivo Carlisle não queria que meu filho nascesse antes da nossa mudança, e Bella não iria responder.**_

_**'Eu tenho certeza de que não vai fazer mal a Bella ir pegar os pais dela no aeroporto.' Eu respondi enquanto abraçava Bella.**_

_**'Nós já conversamos sobre isso Edward, Bella pode se ofender com qualquer coisa ou qualquer pessoa no aeroporto.' Carlisle tinha razão, mas Bella estava com muita saudade dos pais.**_

_**"Tudo bem, eu fico aqui com as crianças." Bella pensou enquanto saiu correndo para o nosso quarto.**_

_**'O avião vai atrasar meia hora, vamos?' Alice disse indo para a garagem e eu fui para o meu quarto.**_

_**~//~//~ Alice's Pov**_

_**Eu podia ver com clareza o futuro de Bella, assim como eu consegui ver com clareza o futuro de Rosalie depois que dei a luz eu sabia que nada iria ocorrer se Bella fosse ao aeroporto mas convencer Carlisle não era facil, eu só me acalmei quando vi que mesmo ficando em casa Bella ia ficar bem, eu fiz questão de mostrar para Edward a minha visão antes de sair para aeroporto, mas ralhei meu pai por ele ser tão insensível quando chegamos no aeroporto.**_

_**'O avião vai atrasar mais 10 minutos.' Eu avisei enquanto me dirigia para um banco.**_

_**'Alice, o que esta te incomodando?' Carlisle sabia o que eu tinha ele estava até pensando em que resposta dar.**_

_**'Bella iria ficar muito feliz de reencontrar os pais dela, e nada iria afetar o bom humor dela, e você a fez ficar em casa! Sabe o que Bella fez depois que nós saímos?' Eu perguntei não conseguindo conter o tom de irritação na minha voz.**_

_**Meu pai e Emmett acenaram negativamente com a cabeça.**_

_**'Ela chorou até dormir nos braços do Ed.' Eu contei aos sussurros numa velocidade que os humanos ao meu lado não poderiam ouvir.**_

_**'Não podemos correr riscos Alice, se Bella entrasse em trabalho de Parto no meio de um aeroporto seria uma catástrofe!' Carlisle me respondeu sério.**_

_**'Mas o bebê vai nascer em New Hampshire eu posso ver isso!' Eu odiava discutir com Carlisle, mas se tinha uma coisa que eu gostava menos ainda era ver Bella triste.**_

_**Por sorte nesse momento vimos Charlie e os outros saindo do desembarque.**_

_**Renee veio correndo, ela parecia estar bem preocupada, então vi o que ela iria nos perguntar.**_

_**'Bella esta bem, Edward decidiu ficar com ela e por isso eu decidi vir.' Seria melhor tranquilizar ela do que deixar Carlisle oferecer um calmante para ela.**_

_**Levamos vinte minutos para chegar em casa, Esme estava na sala brincando com as crianças.**_

_**~//~//~ 45 minutos depois de Carlisle ir para o aeroporto Edward's Pov**_

_**'Você quer ir caçar?' Achei muito estranho Bella querer ir caçar, afinal os pais dela estariam chegando aqui em alguns minutos.**_

_**'Não se preocupe eu vou ficar bem, sou uma vampira lembra?'**_

_**'Como se isso me deixasse mais tranquilo, você pode até ser uma vampira Bella mas você esta gravida! Vamos avisar Esme, depois nós poderemos ir caçar juntos aonde você quiser.' Eu nunca deixei Bella ir caçar sozinha e eu não iria começar agora.**_

_**Assim que terminamos de avisar Esme de que não iriamos nos afastar muito de casa eu e Bella corremos até o Great Smoky Mountains National Park para caçar.' O que mais adorava em Bella era a como ela adorava lobos, desde que nos mudamos para essa região ela os tem caçado muito.**_

_**Eu também gostei muito daqui, a quantidade de Leões da montanha era admirável. Jake não saía mais para caçar com Bella por esse motivo, embora ela tenha jurado que ele não fazia o tipo de lobo dela.**_

_**'Posso saber por que você esta rindo?'**_

_**'Só estava lembrando do dia em que você descobriu que sua presa predileta são lobos.' Rir era inevitável.**_

_**'Jake foi injusto, eu não tenho culpa se os lobos daqui são tão gostosos e ele não.' Bella disse fazendo bico.**_

_**Eu não acreditava na sorte que tive quando Bella decidiu ser minha esposa, ela era tudo para mim.**_

_**'E onde entre todos esses lobos eu me encontro?'**_

_**'Você nunca esta entre os lobos!' Ela disse antes de me beijar.**_

_**Nesse momento eu tive uma idéia.**_

_**'Bella o que você faria se eu te convidasse para uma viagem?' Eu perguntei com quem não quer nada.**_

_**'Quando e para aonde?'**_

_**'Assim que os seus pais voltarem para a casa deles, que tal para a Califórnia?' Eu sabia que eu teria que retirar uma boa quantia de dinheiro no banco, mas isso era muito facíl de arranjar.**_

_**'Não vai dar certo Alice vai contar para Carlisle.' Eu odiei o tom de tristeza na vóz dela.**_

_**'Alice não vai dizer nada, ela sabe tão bem quanto eu que você não aguenta mais ficar nessa prisão domiciliar de Carlisle, além do mais, eu quero te levar para jantar, quero passear com você e poder fazer amor com você sem ter medo de acordar os filhos deles.' Eu desabafei enquanto Bella me olhava atônita.**_

_**'Quando você quer arrumar as malas?' Considerei a resposta dela como um sim.**_

_**'Em breve, só preciso conversar com Alice e acho que ela vai apreciar muito jogar xadrez comigo mais tarde.' Eu respondi enquanto a via drenar um lobo.**_

_**O que me encantava nessa gravidez de Bella, era que ela estava dormindo novamente e isso era muito nostálgico.**_

_**Quando estávamos na metade do caminho de volta para casa Bella adormeceu, por sorte eu sou bem mais rápido que ela, por isso a peguei em meus braços e a carreguei para casa.**_

_**"Pelo que vi Carlisle esta muito decepcionado com você." Eu iria agradecer Alice pessoalmente quando tivesse um tempo a sós com ela. "Esqueci de dizer, eu reservei o quarto de vocês meia hora atrás."**_

_**Por sorte eu estava preparado quando entrei em casa.**_

_**Charlie veio correndo quando viu Bella em meus braços.**_

_**'O que a Bells tem?' Ele me perguntou num tom bem autoritário.**_

_**'Ela dormiu quando estávamos voltando.' Só não contei que ela estava correndo quando dormiu.**_

_**'Eu não acredito Edward que você deixou Bella chegar perto de um lobo nesse estado!' Carlisle sussurrou de modo que Charlie e Renee não ouvissem.**_

_**Como eu sabia que Bella iria adorar ver os pais dela quando ela acordasse eu me sentei num sofa com ela no meu colo e fiquei observando enquanto Esme, Renee e Sue enfeitavam a arvore de natal.**_

_**Renesmee, Will, Marie, Lizzie e Emmie se divertiram muito com as bolas e os frufrus que enfeitavam a arvore, mas logo a atenção deles mudou de foco tinha voltado a nevar e Emmett teve a idéia de fazer uma guerra de bolas de neve no quintal.**_

_**Emmet, Jasper, Jacob, Seth e Embry ergueram cinco castelos de neve, me surpreendi com a habilidade deles e Esme comentou que eles deviam pensar em fazer arquitetura um dia desses, cada um deles fez par com uma das crianças. Jake tratou logo de anunciar que Renesmee era a princesa do castelo dele, Lizzie escalou o castelo de Emmet que anuncio que o castelo dele tinha sido ocupado, Jazz conhecia muito bem a filha dele, ele colocou ela sentada no ombro dele enquanto ela gargalhava de felicidade, Emmie olhou para Embry e vi que nos pensamentos dele, Emmie achou que Embry era forte o suficiente para vencer Emmett, Will no entanto foi bem esperto, ele sussurrou para Seth que se eles tivessem mais bolas de neve eles iriam ganhar.**_

_**'Alice quem vai ganhar?' Eu perguntei curioso.**_

_**Eu vi quando Alice viu que Lizzie iria empatar com Will.**_

_**Bella ficou muito feliz quando acordou, ela conversou com Renee e Phil, fiquei**_

_**prestando atenção na conversa e notei que Bella estava meio insegura com a gravidez.**_

_**~//~//~ Na noite seguinte. Charlie's Pov**_

_**'Eu não vou vestir isso Alice!' Eu disse quando Alice me mostrou a roupa de papai Noel.**_

_**'Vamos Charlie não seja um bebê chorão, você vai se sentir ótimo e as crianças vão adorar!' Essa criaturinha não iria me convencer de jeito nenhum.**_

_**'Não.'**_

_**'Pai, Renesmee e os bebês nunca viram papai Noel, por favor faça isso por eles.' Alguma coisa me dizia que alguém estava pedindo para Bella me pedir mas eu não iria ceder.**_

_**'Você vai negar o desejo de uma mulher gravida? Você não tem vergonha Charlie?' Esme ralhou comigo como se fosse minha mãe.**_

_**'Na verdade Charlie, Esme tem idade para ser sua avó.' Eu tive vontade de estrangular Edward mas ele tinha razão.**_

_**'Por que vocês não pedem para Billy se vestir de papai Noel?' Eu perguntei tentando livrar a minha cara.**_

_**'Primeiro porque ele não é um nativo norte americano, segundo eu fico numa cadeira de rodas e terceiro sou eu que vou filmar tudo!' Billy me respondeu com um sorriso de orelha em orelha.**_

_**'Por que Carlisle não se veste de papai Noel então?' Eu estava tão desesperado que nem percebi o erro que cometi ao falar isso.**_

_**'Embora eu realmente tenha idade Charlie devo dizer que não me enquadro no perfil.' Eu estava perdido, se alguém da delegacia soubesse disso eu me matava.**_

_**Nesse momento a criaturinha da Alice começou a pular feito louca enquanto Emmett me entregava a roupa.**_

_**Juro que nunca me senti tão humilhado em toda a minha vida! Se bem que não foi tão mal assim. Os olhos dos bebês brilharam e eu me diverti tanto quanto eles quando entreguei os presentes, mas o que mais me emocionou foi quando eu dei uma olhada na direção da Bells e vi o quão orgulhosa ela estava de mim e isso foi tudo que eu precisei para saber que apesar de tudo, eu tinha sido um ótimo pai para ela.**_

_**Depois que tirei a roupa e me juntei ao resto da família na sala, Emmett pigarreou e pediu um minuto da nossa atenção, quando todos estavam olhando para ele, Emmett começou a cantar Jingle Bells e toda vez que ele cantava a palavra Bells ele apontava para Bella, se eu conhecia em a minha filha ela estava envergonhada. **_

_**Eu já tinha ouvido falar de ceia farta, mas Esme tinha assado 5 perus enormes e eu me perguntei se isso não era um desperdício, mas só Jake, Embry e Seth devoraram juntos três perus e Eu, Sue, Billy, Bella, Renesmee e os bebês comemos um peru e meio.**_

_**Ficamos na casa dos Cullen do dia 24 de Dezembro de 2018 até a manhã do dia 02 de Janeiro de 2019.**_


	27. Um momento a sós

_**Chapter 27 ( Um momento a sós. ) Na noite do dia 02/01/2019 Edward's Pov**_

_**Eu não estava acreditando que Alice tinha conseguido convencer todos a ir caçar, Bella estava realmente muito cansada por ter ido acompanhar os pais dela até o aeroporto, Alice saiu junto com o resto da nossa família para caçar e eu fiquei em casa sobre o pretexto de ficar de olho em Bella. Mas antes de sair fora do alcance da minha mente ouvi Alice nos desejar uma boa viagem. **_

_**Cuidadosamente eu peguei Bella em meus braços e a levei até o meu Volvo, eu já tinha colocado as nossas malas no carro e tinha deixado um bilhete para Carlisle onde eu explicava por que eu e Bella estávamos indo viajar, que iriamos passar três semanas viajando e que iriamos ir direto para a casa nova em New Hampshire na volta.**_

_**Livrei Alice de ser minha cúmplice alegando que planejei tudo durante a visita dos pais de Bella, Sue, Billy, Seth e Embry, o que deixou Alice basicamente cega e pedi se alguém poderia ir pegar o meu volvo no estacionamento do aeroporto de Toronto na manhã seguinte.**_

_**Assim que entrei no carro, notei que Bella estava acordada.**_

_**'Bella amor, você pode dormir, eu carrego você.'**_

_**'Carlisle vai matar Alice quando ele descobrir que fugimos.' Bella disse se sentindo culpada.**_

_**'Na verdade eu puxei toda a culpa para mim, dizendo que ela não viu nada devido a presença dos lobos.' Bella me olhou surpresa.**_

_**'Juro que quando eu voltar vou deixar Alice renovar todas as roupas do closet.' Bella disse enquanto reclinava o banco do carro para voltar a dormir.**_

_**Bella acordou enquanto o avião decolava e isso não pareceu fazer muito bem para ela. Bella passou mal três vezes, antes de uma comissária de bordo vir ver o que Bella tinha.**_

_**'Com licença, eu posso oferecer um remédio para enjoo para a senhora?' A comissária perguntou passando um comprimido para Bella.**_

_**'Eu lamento, mas minha esposa não pode tomar certos tipos de remédios, por isso acho melhor ela não tomar nenhum medicamento, afinal não queremos prejudicar o bebê.' Eu tinha certeza de que Bella iria se sentir melhor quando o avião tocasse o chão.**_

_**'Eu não vou tomar nada sem a recomendação do meu médico.' Bella disse enquanto ela voltava a se deitar na poltrona.**_

_**Por sorte Bella conseguiu voltar a dormir, eu a segurei enquanto o avião pousava e depois carreguei até um taxi para ir até o hotel.**_

_**'Bom dia, meu nome é Edward Cullen, minha irmã Alice Cullen fez uma reserva em meu nome dois dias atrás.'**_

_**Assim que terminei de pegar as chaves eu resolvi o problema o serviço de quarto.**_

_**'Minha esposa esta com a pele muito delicada e por recomendação médica ela terá de ficar no quarto o dia todo para evitar o sol, por isso o serviço de quarto pode ser dispensado durante o dia.'**_

_**Levei Bella para o quarto, a deitei na cama, me deitei ao lado dela na cama e a esperei ela acordar.**_

_**'Bom dia amor.' Ver Bella acordar era muito bom de se ver.**_

_**'Bom dia Edward. Que horas são?' **_

_**'Ainda são sete horas da manhã.'**_

_**'Será que eles já descobrirão que fugimos?'**_

_**'Carlisle já me ligou 3 vezes assim como todo o restante da nossa família, atendi a última ligação da Alice, notei que o celular dela estava viva vóz e pedi para ninguém nos seguir.' Embora eu estivesse relutante em contar isso para Bella eu resolvi contar tudo.**_

_**'Carlisle esta muito nervoso?' Bella me perguntou nervosa.**_

_**'Ele esta decepcionado comigo, ele quer eu te leve de volta para casa o mais rápido possível.' Pela cara de Bella, ela estava pensando em voltar, mas eu iria fazer Bella relaxar, ela estava precisando dessas férias.**_

_**'Bella amor, você sabe nós dois precisamos dessas três semanas de férias.' Eu a beijei ardentemente e dei um fim as duvidas dela.**_

_**Fazer amor com Bella sem ser interrompido por meu pai foi maravilhoso e não fui o único, eu e Bella fizemos amor o dia inteiro só parávamos quando Bella ficava com fome. Bella pediu varias vezes se podia comer cachorro quente, batatas fritas, ela bebeu bastante refrigerante, além dos diversos sorvetes. **_

_**Ver Bella tão feliz e disposta me deixou muito feliz, eram 20;00 horas da noite e eu e Bella estávamos prestes a sair para irmos para o cinema quando Renesmee ligou no celular de Bella.**_

_**'Pode atender amor, só tente se manter calma.' Eu disse enquanto saíamos do quarto.**_

_**'Oi Nessie como estão as coisas por aí?' Bella perguntou enquanto atendia e colocava no viva vóz.**_

_**'Já estamos quase saindo, vovô pediu para tia Alice dizer para ele aonde você estão mais ela se negou, mas como você esta mãe? Vovó ficou preocupada e Will, Marie, Lizzie e Emmie estão com saudades de você e do papai.' Eu não gostei de Renesmee usar os bebês para precionar Bella.**_

_**'Eu estou bem Nessie e eu também estou com saudades dos bebês, diga a Esme para ficar tranquila.' Fiquei aliviado de saber que a psicologia não funcionou com Bella.**_

_**'O que vocês estão fazendo agora mãe?'**_

_**'Eu e Edward estamos indo para o cinema e depois nós vamos passear se der nadar um pouco.' Bella estava muito animada.**_

_**Depois de Renesmee desligou levei Bella para o cinema. Qualquer um que visse como Bella estava rindo diria que o filme era uma comédia e não um filme de terror, mas eu não liguei, me diverti muito também.**_

_**'Bella amor, você quer ir jantar?' **_

_**'Sim, por incrível que pareca, aquele filme me deu fome.'**_

_**'Você deve ser a única que saiu com fome daquele filme amor.'**_

_**'Não era tão ruim assim já vi filme pior.'**_

_**'Não era tão ruim? Bella as duas garotas do seu lado quase colocaram as tripas para fora e uma outra garota teve de ser carregada para fora da sala desmaiada.' Eu ainda me surpreendia com Bella.**_

_**Durante o jantar Bella não parava de falar nos defeitos do filme, o restaurante onde eu a levei tinha música ao vivo.**_

_**Cada noite eu levava Bella para um lugar diferente, antes de irmos nadar na praia ou simplesmente ficarmos deitados na areia olhando para o céu.**_

_**Mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco e eu sabia disso, adia nossa volta seria apostar com a sorte e Bella também estava com receio de ficar aqui por muito mais tempo.**_

_**~//~//~ do dia 01/01/2019 ao dia 02/01/2019 Bella's Pov**_

_**Fiquei feliz quando Edward aceitou passar mais cinco dias aqui, era como se eu estivesse passando uma segunda lua-de-mel, a barriga me incomodava um pouco e dormir era muito surreal, apesar de ser gostoso.**_

_**'O que você esta pensando, amor?' Quando eu era humana essa pergunta ma deixa frustrada mas hoje e dia eu a amava.**_

_**'Que hoje é a nossa última noite aqui, vou sentir saudade de ficar assim com você deitada na areia com as ondas dançando aos nossos pés.'**_

_**'Bella amor, se você quiser nós poderemos voltar aqui sempre que você quiser!'**_

_**'Não será a mesma coisa.' Eu disse com tristeza.**_

_**"Eu estava muito confusa, ao mesmo tempo que eu queria voltar para a nossa família, eu também queria ficar assim, deitada com a minha cabeça no peito do meu marido pelo resto da eternidade, olhando para o céu estrelado."**_

_**'Eu concordo com você Bella, mas eu tenho certeza de que você não quer dar a luz no meio da praia não é?' Mas agora é melhor agente voltar para o hotel.' Edward disse enquanto me pegava nos braços dele e me levava para o hotel.**_

_**'Você ouviu o que eu estava pensando?' Eu perguntei surpresa.**_

_**'Ouvi sim Bella, por que?'**_

_**"Você consegue me ouvir agora?" Eu pensei.**_

_**'O que foi Bella? Você esta me deixando preocupado.' Como ele não ouviu eu relaxei e menti.**_

_**'Eu estava lembrando que quando nós viemos, eu passei muito mal no avião, você acha que a viagem de volta vai ser igual?' Perguntei sentindo meu estômago embrulhar só de lembrar.**_

_**'Eu não sei Bella, talvez seja melhor você tentar dormir durante o voo, eu posso carregar você e eu tenho certeza de que Alice vai estar no esperando no aeroporto municipal em Concord.'**_

_**Eu estava ansiosa para voltar para casa por isso fiquei feliz quando entrei no avião.**_

_**Eu acordei quando Edward deu um rugido quase inaudível, eu estava nos braços dele e se Edward não estivesse me segurando tão firmemente eu teria caído no chão ao me mover rápido demais.**_

_**'O que foi?' Perguntei assustada.**_

_**'Nada amor, desculpe se te acordei, você esta bem?' Apesar do tom calmo na vóz de Edward eu sabia que tinha algo errado.**_

_**'Não me deixe mais preocupada do que já estou, por favor.' Eu pedi enquanto voltava a deitar minha cabeça no ombro dele.**_

_**'Carlisle veio com Alice nos buscar, digamos que ele não esta muito feliz comigo...' Eu ouvi Edward me responder enquanto eu voltava a dormir.**_

_**~//~//~ 02/01/2019 Edward's Pov**_

_**Eu estava tentando explicar para Bella o quão decepcionado Carlisle estava comigo quando ela adormeceu novamente. **_

_**Se um comportamento vampiro denunciava que o parto iria ocorrer então eu pelo menos poderia assegurar para o meu pai que Bella tinha se divertido muito. Só de olhar para ela eu via o quão feliz ela estava.**_

"_**Pelo amor de Deus, o que Edward tinha na cabeça quando resolveu fazer essa loucura?" Carlisle não parava de repetir essa mesma pergunta.**_

"_**Bem vindo de volta, todos estávamos morrendo de saudades de vocês, como foi a viagem?" Eu também estava com saudades da minha família, mas por hora eu teria que enfrentar meu pai antes de qualquer coisa. Assim que eu avistei Carlisle e Alice eu fui até eles.**_

_**Alice me abraçou assim que cheguei perto dela.**_

_**'Espero que você tenha uma boa desculpa para tudo isso filho.'**_

_**'Aqui não é o lugar para eu te dar as explicações que você me pede pai, e você vai concordar comigo que Bella precisa de um lugar melhor para dormir.' Carlisle estava olhando para Bella enquanto eu respondia.**_

_**No caminho para nossa casa Alice me colocou a par das notícias sobre a nova casa.**_

_**Assim que saí do carro entreguei a minha Bella adormecida para Carlisle e fui com Alice para a sala onde o resto da nossa família estava nos esperando.**_

_**'O que foi que você fez para Bella estar tão exausta Edward?' Carlisle perguntou do quarto que Esme tinha feito para mim e Bella.**_

_**'Hmpf, eu não fiz nada com ela.' Respondi, e era verdade fazia um dia que eu e Bella não fazíamos amor.**_

_**'Alguma coisa você deve ter feito Edward, ela mal consegue manter os olhos abertos!' Ver Carlisle gritando comigo foi péssimo.**_

_**'Ele não tem culpa de eu estar tão cansada.' Bella disse aparecendo no topo da escada.**_

_**Mas quando Bella deu o primeiro passo para descer a escada, os olhos dela se fecharam e ela só não se machucou porque eu a alcancei.**_

_**'Bella amor, o que você tem?' Eu perguntei desesperado.**_

_**"Eu só estou com muito sono." Ela me disse em pensamento.**_

_**'Durma amor, eu vou te levar para a cama.' Eu tinha visto na mente de Esme onde o nosso quarto ficava, Esme realmente caprichou no quarto e Alice e Rosalie deram um toque só delas na cama e no closet.**_

_**'Edward fica comigo por favor.'**_

_**'Isabella o que você esta sentindo?' Carlisle sabia que ela detestava ser chamada pelo primeiro nome dela.**_

_**Mas Bella não respondeu, ela estava dormindo novamente, eu conseguia ver os sonhos dela, Bella se aconchegou sorrindo na nossa cama, se virando na minha direção e chegando mais perto.**_

_**'Queria saber o que Bella esta sonhando, pelo sorriso dela deve ser algo muito bom.' Rosalie comentou ao entrar no quarto.**_

_**'Bella esta sonhando com nosso filho, nesse sonho eu e Bella visitávamos a casa de Renee para apresentar nosso bebê que dormia.'**_

_**'Eu queria saber o significa isso...' Carlisle foi interrompido por Jasper.**_

_**A visão ao mesmo tempo me assusstou e me animou, a emocão que senti foi tamanha, que eu não consguia achar minha própria vóz, Jazz ficou muito confuso com as emoções ao redor dele. Ele sentia a serenidade de Bella, a minha alegria, a imensa exitação de Alice, as preocupações de Jake, Nessie, Esme, Rose e Emm e o nervosismo dele mesmo e de Carlisle.**_

_**'O que foi Alice o que você viu?' A idéia do Jazz de usar o dom dele para fazer Alice falar tentava ele.**_

_**'Bella vai dar a luz hoje à noite!' Alice e Eu dissemos em unissom.**_


	28. Anthony Masen Cullen

_**Chapter 28 ( Anthony Masen Cullen ) Na noite do dia 02/01/2019 Edward's Pov**_

_**Em nenhum momento o corpo de Bella deu o sinais que eu e Carlisle esperávamos, tanto que Bella estava jantando quando teve a primeira contração, Will nos surpreendeu muito também, uma hora antes de Bella jantar, ele se sentou ao lado dela e ficou olhando para ela.**_

_**'Eu e Marie queríamos proteger nossas mamães e Lizzie e Emmie estavam dormindo quando papai acordou eles. Você decidi, não posso fazer nada por você. Sua mamãe é muito forte e vai ficar bem, você não vai machucar ela. Marie viu que você vai ser lindo, ela esta ficando boa como a Alice. Não vou ficar aqui, vamos todos passear e Jake vai brincar com agente.' Will disse passando a mão dele no ventre de Bella antes de sair correndo até Marie, Lizzie e Emmie que estavam montando um quebra-cabeça juntos.**_

_**'O que Will quis dizer com "Marie viu que você vai ser lindo?" Do que ele estava falando?' Esme me perguntou espantada.**_

_**'Pelo que eu vi na mente dele Marie teve uma visão de Anthony brincando com eles, era com meu filho que Will estava falando, Will estava explicando para Anthony o que motivou cada um deles a nascer.' Eu expliquei o que eu tinha entendido.**_

_**Mas logo meu foco se voltou para Bella e deixei as palavras do meu irmão guardadas para outro momento.**_

_**Como sempre foi decidido que as crianças deveriam ser poupadas de ouvir Bella dando a luz, por isso que Emm, Rose, Alice, Jake e Renesmee iriam sair com os bebês para jantar, Carlisle e eu concordamos que seria melhor ter Jasper por perto e Esme também iria ficar, o problema foi que Renesmee queria ficar ao lado da mãe. Eu dificilmente resistia negar um pedido dela mas dessa vez eu não iria ceder e não cedi, Bella tinha dormido o dia inteiro e ela acabou acordando durante a minha discussão com nossa Nessie. Foi Bella que convenceu Renesmee a não ficar.**_

_**'Mãe, você não precisa passar por isso sozinha, você acha que eu vou ficar tranquila no restaurante enquanto você estiver dando a luz aqui?'**_

_**'E você acha que vai conseguir ficar tranquila quando eu estiver gritando de dor enquanto o seu irmão estiver nascendo?' Bella perguntou calmamente.**_

_**Como Renesmee não respondeu, Bella continuou.**_

_**'Eu vou ficar bem, sou uma vampira lembra?' Bella acrescentou sorrindo.**_

_**Eu do fundo do meu ser desejei que Bella não sentisse muita dor e que o parto fosse rápido e sem complicações.**_

_**Era cinco e treze da tarde quando Bella entrou em trabalho de parto, agora já eram onze e quatorze da noite e meu filho ainda não tinha nascido. Bella estava exausta e fraca, eu não entendia como uma vampira poderia estar fraca.**_

_**'Por que Bella esta tão fraca?' Eu peguntei para o meu pai com a vóz angustiada.**_

_**"Eu não sei filho." Foi a única resposta que Carlisle tinha.**_

_**'Continue Bella eu já estou vendo a cabeça dele, você só precisa fazer força mais algumas vezes.' Meu pai a encorajou.**_

_**Nesse momento enquanto Bella fazia força, Eu, Esme, Carlisle e Jazz fomos arremessados e prensados contra a parede do quarto por alguma coisa invisível.**_

_**'Bella tente controlar o seu escudo' Carlisle disse firmemente.**_

_**Logo em seguida nós quatro estávamos livres enquanto Bella tentava respirar fundo.**_

_**'Jasper mantenha Bella bem calma.' Carlisle disse enquanto voltava a examinar Bella.**_

_**"Desculpa Edward, eu não notei que estava usando o escudo."**_

_**'Não se preocupa conosco Bella, estamos bem.' Eu a segurei e vi pelo canto do olho Esme, Carlisle e Jazz acenarem positivamente com a cabeça.**_

_**'Estamos quase lá Bella, você só precisa fazer força mais uma vez!' Meu pai disse muito animadamente.**_

_**Desde que o parto começou essa era a primeira vez que Carlisle sorria e isso me deixou animado também.**_

_**Um minuto depois nosso quarto se encheu com o choro de Anthony, mas ao invés de ficar feliz eu fiquei desesperado, Jazz, Esme e Carlisle só notaram que algo estava errado com Bella quando eu chamei Carlisle.**_

_**Bella estava desacordada em meus braços, a respiração dela estava mais calma mas a temperatura do corpo de Bella estava subindo muito rapidamente.**_

_**'O que ela tem? Isso não deveria ter acontecido!' Eu não conseguia evitar meu desespero.**_

_**'Ela só esta desmaiada, não sei por por que a temperatura dela esta subindo mas ela parece bem.' Meu pai me tranquilizou.**_

_**Nesse momento Bella abriu os olhos e eu a abracei aliviado.**_

_**~//~//~ 2 horas depois. Bella's Pov**___

_**Eu nem precisei fingir que estava cansada quando me levaram para o hospital. Eu mal conseguia manter meus olhos abertos.**_

_**'Dr. Cullen o que o senhor faz aqui na sua folga?' Era a noite de folga de Carlisle por isso a recepcionista do hospital ficou muito surpresa.**_

_**Minha filha Bella deu a luz agora à pouco na minha casa e vim trazer ela e o bebê.' Carlisle respondeu apontando para mim e Edward e depois para o nosso filho nos braços de Esme.**_

_**Carlisle conseguiu um quarto só para mim e depois de algumas conversas ele conseguiu para Edward uma autorização para ficar comigo durante o meu período de internação.**_

_**Só fiquei no Hospital por três dias, que foi o tempo que precisaram para fazer todos os exames em Anthony.**_


	29. Uma boa rebatida

_**Chapter 29( Uma boa rebatida ) 4 meses depois Bella's Pov**_

_**Já haviam se passado quatro meses desde que dei a luz ao meu filho e ainda tínhamos dois problemas sem solução, eu ainda dormia e a minha temperatura corporal mais alta que a de um vampiro comum, para falar a verdade minha temperatura era igual a de um ser humano, mas isso não me fazia ficar com frio.**_

_**'Carlisle eu posso saber por que eu ainda estou caindo no sono a cada 72 horas?' Eu perguntei após despertar nos braços de Edward.**_

_**'Eu não sei Bella, mas o importante é que isso não tem te prejudicado.' Carlisle disse sorrindo bondosamente para mim.**_

_**'Você sinceramente acha que dormir ao volante não me prejudica?' Mas esse é o menor dos meu problemas, quando eu ficava com sono nada me impedia de dormir, três noites atrás dormi enquanto fazia amor com Edward isso foi muito frustrante para mim. Eu ia ter que contar isso para Carlisle um dia para ver o que ele poderia fazer para me deixar acordada.**_

_**Eu amava Alice, mas quando eu a ouvi rindo eu tive vontade de estrangular aquele pescoço dela!**_

_**'Eu também te amo Bella!' Alice falou toda animada e saltitante ao entrar na sala acompanhada de Jazz.**_

_**'Se você contar isso para alguem eu fico cinquenta anos sem falar com você.' Eu a ameacei.**_

_**'Ta bom, eu não vou contar para mais ninguém, juro.' Ela disse solenemente.**_

_**"Edward, quem mais sabe do incidente de três noites atrás?"**_

_**'Só Jasper e Esme sabem.' Ele me respondeu sorrindo.**_

_**Nesse momento eu me levantei do sofa e me dirigi para as escadas que levavam ao andar onde ficava o quarto de Anthony, para amamentar meu pequeno mini-Edward comilão, mas Will me alcançou antes que eu chegasse ao pé da escada.**_

_**'Bella, você gostou do seu presente?' Will me perguntou com os olhos brilhando enquanto Marie, Lizzie e Emmie vieram se juntar a ele.**_

_**'Que presente?' Eu juro que não estava entendendo.**_

_**'Tia Bewa podi dumi.' Marie me respondeu sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que ela segurava mão de Lizzie e olhava para Emmie.**_

_**'Do que é que vocês estão falando crianças?' Jake parecia estar tão perdido quanto eu e nós não eramos os únicos.**_

_**'Thony deu pesenti pa tia bewa.' Emmie me respondeu saltitando ao meu redor.**_

_**'Edward por que você esta tão nervoso?' Jasper estava acalmando a todos antes de terminar de falar.**_

_**'Will como ele fez isso e por que só Bella? Sua mãe, Alice e Rosalie também não merecem?' Se Edward queria chamar a nossa atenção ele tinha conseguido.**_

_**'Ouvi mamãe falar que um dia ela iria achar um jeito de agradecer Bella por tudo o que Bella fez por nós.' Will respondeu se escondendo atrás de mim e os outros o imitaram.**_

_**'Como você se lembra disso?' Edward perguntou e pode notar o tom de choque na vóz dele.**_

_**'Só sei que ele ouviu mamãe dizer para o papai que você gostava de ver a Bella dormir.' A cada palavra Will e os outros bebês se agarravam mais na minha calça tentando se esconder.**_

_**'Edward eu estou boiando aqui e não sou a única.' Eu estava frustrada com essa conversa.**_

_**'Thony é o culpado de você estar dormindo e os outros são os cúmplices dele.' Edward disse sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que Alice tinha uma visão.**_

_**'Se explique filho!' Carlisle disse firmemente.**_

_**'É o seguinte...' Edward e Will falaram ao mesmo tempo antes de olharem um para o outro e começarem a rir.**_

_**'Qual de nós?' Ambos perguntaram em unissom.**_

_**'Will, Marie, Lizzie e Emmie, vocês quatro podem ir para junto das mães de vocês e você Edward pode começar a explicar o que esta acontecendo.' Carlisle falou não conseguindo conter a curiosidade na vóz dele.**_

_**'Pelo que eu entendi, cada um deles pode conceder a mãe uma habilidade que ela não tenha, Will pensa que é como um presente de agradecimento por vocês terem cuidado tão bem deles quando eles mais precisaram de vocês, o que eu mais gostei na gravidez de Bella, foi ver ela dormindo novamente e Bella, durante a volta da nossa viagem você comentou comigo que iria sentir saudades de dormir lembra?' Eu acenei que sim com a cabeça e ele continuou. 'Thony estava ouvindo o tempo todo tudo o que você dizia e por isso quando ele estava para nascer ele te digamos "deu a habilidade de dormir" e seu corpo esta mais quente porque ele não queria ficar com muita saudade de quando estava dentro de você, é como se um desejo pessoal dele se tornasse realidade.' Nesse momento Edward foi interrompido pelo choro de Thony.**_

_**Eu corri até o quarto do nosso filho, o peguei no colo e voltei correndo para a sala, assim que me sentei ao lado de Edward no sofa ele continuou.**_

_**'Alice você agora pode ver claramente o futuro dos lobos e de Nessie não é verdade?' Edward perguntou sorrindo.**_

_**'Não, posso não.' Alice respondeu antes de ter uma visão.**_

_**'O que foi Alice?' Jasper perguntou antes de notar que Marie também estava com os olhos desfocados. 'O que esta acontecendo Edward?' Jasper perguntou desesperado.**_

_**'Mas antes que Edward pudesse responder Marie pulou do colo de Alice para o de Jasper bem no momento em que Alice se levantou.**_

_**'Eu não acredito que foi você que riscou o meu carro, seu cachorro burro, eu devia arrancar a sua língua por ter dito que a culpa foi de Marie, eu fiquei um mês sem levar ela para fazer compras e a culpa foi sua! Eu vou acabar com e seu carro!' Ela gritava tentando se soltar de Emmett que a estava segurando. Por sorte, ou devo dizer por Jasper ela se acalmou e confirmou que agora ela podia ver o futuro de Jake e de Renesmee.**_

_**'Essa habilidade de ver o futuro de Nessie e Jake foi o presente de Marie e o desejo foi que você pudesse ver o futuro dela, por isso você consegue ver o futuro deles.**_

_**'Eu não notei nada de diferente em mim mesma.' Rosalie observou.**_

_**'Nem Lizzie nem Emmie se decidiram ainda. 'Edward acrescentou.**_

_**'Eu mema lepondo tio!' Lizzie falou batendo a pé, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico antes de se virar para Rose e falar. 'Telo que mamãe comi com a gente.'**_

_**Me perguntei se isso iria funcionar, só de imaginar Rose comendo me fez lembrar de toda aquela porcaria que ela comeu durante a gravidez e isso me fez ficar com dó de Jake e Nessie.**_

_**'Te amo mamãe!' Lizzie falou antes de dar um beijinho na bochecha de Rosalie.**_

_**Emmie que estava no colo de Emmett engatinhou pelo sofa até Rose chorando por que ele anida não tinha escolhido que desejo de Rose ele iria realizar.**_

_**'William você já se decidiu sobre o que você deseja filho?' Carlisle perguntou curioso.**_

_**Will conforme crescia se mostrava ser um menino bem meigo, delicado e tímido, por isso ele só acenou positivamente com a cabeça para responder.**_

_**'E eu posso saber o que você deseja?' Esme perguntou calmamente.**_

_**Mas ao invés de responder Will ficou muito vermelho, suas maçãs do rosto dele se tornaram dois tomates maduros o que fez Emmett rir feito louco.**_

_**'Que foi Will você quer que Esme ande nua pela casa?' Eu e rose não exitamos em acertar cada uma um bom tapa em Emm pela pergunta besta que ele fez.**_

_**Mas infelizmente isso só fez Will ficar ainda mais vermelho.**_

_**Emmett ao ver Will tão encabulado caiu na gargalhada e isso foi tudo o que Will precisou para começar a chorar antes de esconder o próprio rosto no peito de Esme.**_

_**'Emmett se você quiser continuar inteiro pare de rir agora!' Edward ameaçou e pude ver que havia raiva e frustração no olhar do meu marido.**_

_**'Se acalma Ed, Emm só esta brincando e não é por maldade.' Jazz tinha toda razão, todos sabíamos que Emm amava muito todas as crianças e era muito amado por todos eles, principalmente quando ele inventava alguma brincadeirinha que envolvia, água, lama, usar o Jake como parte da brincadeira ou tinta multi colorida onde não devia.**_

_**'Do jeito que você esta agindo Ed faz até parecer que o que Will quer é impossível de se realizar.'Emmett não tinha maldade por isso era facíl perdoar os erros dele.**_

_**'Will queria que Esme fosse humana, ele queria devolver a humanidade para ela, ele já sabe que esse é um sonho impossível. O desejo dele se cumpriu só falta a ele coragem para pedir.' Edward sussurrou baixinho para que Will não ouvisse.**_

_**'Filho.' Carlisle disse enquanto pegava Will e o colocava no seu colo.' Certas coisas não podem ser mudadas, só porque eu e sua mãe somos vampiros não significa que nos não te amamos, afinal eu esperei 376 anos e Esme 121 anos para que você viesse iluminar nossa existência, se nós não fossemos vampiros William, eu não teria conhecido a sua mãe e nós não seriamos seus pais e quer saber de uma coisa, a melhor coisa que eu fiz em todos esses meus 380 anos de existência foi criar essa família.' Ver que finalmente Carlisle tinha se livrado da culpa de ter transformando quase toda a família em vampiros era emocionante.**_

_**'Mas queria ouvir o coração da mamãe, mas ele não bate.' Will disse enquanto chorava no ombro do pai dele.**_

_**De repente nós todos começamos a ouvir um batimento cardiáco, era um batimento bem delicado e ritmado, era praticamente impossível não olhar na direção de Esme, ela mesma estava com as mãos no peito e com o rosto espantado, mas quem não estaria.**_

_**~//~//~ Esme's Pov**_

_**Eu nunca imaginei que meu coração a tanto tempo parado pudesse bater novamente, mas eu conseguia sentir cada batida em meu peito, Carlisle que estava sentado ao meu lado no sofa com nosso anjinho no colo, estendeu o braço para mim e me abraçou enquanto eu ainda espantada soluçando.**_

_**Por sorte Jasper com o dom dele conseguiu fazer todo mundo rir, embora eu tenha desconfiado que Marie tenha influenciado o pai dela, afinal com Alice chorando ela não tinha como se divertir e eu podia jurar que minha netinha estava com vontade de ir comprar mais quebra-cabeças e roupinhas.**_

_**'Marie você quer ir fazer compras?' Alice nem precisava perguntar.**_

_**Marie correu até a comoda onde nós guardávamos as chaves dos carros e voltou dançando de felicidade.**_

_**'Lizzie vem?' Marie perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando. **_

_**'Sim e mamãe também.'Lizzie respondeu por si e por Rose.**_

_**Emmie arrancou o controle da mão de Jake e colocou no canal ESPN.**_

_**Passei varias horas sentada no sofa com Carlisle ao meu lado e Will dormindo em meu peito, antes de me virar para Edward e perguntar qual era o desejo que deixou meu anjinho tão envergonhado.**_

_**'Você jura mãe que ainda não notou?' Edward perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.**_

_**Eu fiz que não com a cabeça e ele continuou.**_

_**'Sinceramente, nenhum de vocês dois estranhou que o leite do seu seio ainda não secou e nem diminuiu nada desde que você deu a luz?' Eu não sabia aonde Edward queria chegar e nem Carlisle.**_

_**'Edward por favor seja mais claro.' Carlisle disse com firmeza.**_

_**'Will não quer envelhecer, ele quer ser o seu bebê para sempre. Em outras palavras ele tem saudades de quando você alimentava ele no seu seio, deixava ele mais forte.**_

_**~//~//~ no dia seguinte Will's Pov**_

_**Eu não sabia por que meu irmão Emmett insistia tanto em me fazer praticar esportes, eu amava ver minha família jogar beisebol, mas o que eu mais amava nos jogos da minha família era ver a minha mãe, ela era sempre a juíza e isso era muito bonito.**_

_**'Mamãe o Emm não esta me deixando em paz.' Eu sempre podia contar com ela para me ajudar.**_

_**'Emmett deixe seu irmão em paz.' Ouvir minha mãe ralhar com Emmett era emocionante.**_

_**'Eu não estou fazendo nada, só vou ensinar Will a jogar beisebol.' Era uma pena que minha mãe não estivesse aqui no meu quarto, o sorriso na cara do meu irmão me assustou.**_

_**'Não basta eu ser juiz de vez em quando?' Perguntei com um pouco de esperança.**_

_**'Já basta a Esme para tirar a graça do jogo!' **_

_**'Emmett Cullen eu ouvi isso!' Minha mãe gritou antes de aparecer na porta do meu quarto.**_

_**'Will tente se divertir um pouco, jogar não é tão ruim assim.' Ela disse enquanto me passava um boné.**_

_**Meu único consolo é que Emmie, Lizzie e Marie iriam ter que jogar também, sorte do Thony ele era pequeno demais.**_

_**Meu pai e Edward tinham marcado as bases e Alice estava ensinando Marie a arremessar a bola, como se ela precisasse disso.**_

_**Marie podia ver o futuro e sabia muito bem como jogar a bola, eu vi Alice treinando com ela uma hora atrás. Emmie também já sabia jogar Emmett ensinou ele e Lizzie nunca largava Emmie e também já jogava. Até a Nessie e o Jake jogavam, mas eu, não muito obrigado ficava muito feliz assistindo.**_

_**'Will não seja um estraga prazeres você vai se divertir muito jogando, afinal você não quer ser o líder de torcida não é?' Eu iria matar Edward por causa dessa piada.**_

_**O jogo foi bom Marie, Emmie e Lizzie descobriram que podiam correr quase tão rápidos quanto Edward e eles podiam usar a mesma velocidade para rebater as bolas para bem longe.**_

_**Já eu não tinha a velocidade, só tinha vergonha. Minha família inteira estava assistindo e eu tentando fugir.**_

_**'Agora Will, quando eu arremessar a bola para você, tente rebater com toda a pouca força que existe em você.' Já não basta eu passar essa vergonha toda Emm ainda me chamava de fraco.**_

_**Quando vi a bola de Emmett vindo na minha direção eu fechei meus olhos e girei o bastão. Levei um susto quando ouvi um trovão seguido de um urro de dor, quando abri meus olhos vi Emmett caído no chão como um saco de batatas, Rose, Emmie e Lizzie estavam cercando ele e num piscar de olhos meu pai se agachou perto de Emmett. Edward, Jake e Jazz estavam com cara de dor já Bella, Nessie, Alice e minha mãe estavam rindo e muito. Nesse momento vi Marie correr até o Jazz e dizer agradecida que não era ele que estava estatelado no outro lado do campo.**_

_**Eu fiquei tão assustado que corri até a minha mãe.**_

_**Eu ia perguntar para ela o que tinha acontecido quando senti a mão do meu pai no meu ombro.**_

_**'Emmett já esta melhor filho.' Ouvi meu pai dizer, mas parecia que na verdade ele estava tentando se segurar para não rir.**_

_**'O que aconteceu?' Perguntei não querendo saber a resposta.**_

_**'Pelo que vi você tem uma rebatida tão forte quanto seu irmão meu anjinho, mas precisa aprender a mirar.' Minha mãe me tranquilizou.**_

_**'Posso só ficar assistindo vocês jogarem?'**_

_**'Depois de ver o que fez com o meu urso pode sim.' Rose me respondeu.**_


	30. Um recadinho rápido

_**Tenho uma noticia para todos você que estão lendo a minha fic.**_

_**Uma grande amiga a NAH conseguiu fazer uma Capa maravilhosa para a minha fic.**_

_**E eu acho que o melhor jeito de agradecer vocês todos que estão fazendo esses reviews lindos, merecem ser recompensados.**_

_**Vou enviar para cada um de vocês uma cópia em PDF da minha fic com capa e uma foto do Will assim que a minha fic acabar.**_

_**Mas não precisam ficar nervosos ela não vai acabar tão cedo.**_

_**Eu tenho planos para Will e os outros bebês. **_

_**E me desculpem mas não conseguir postar o terceiro cap por que ele ficou enorme e até agora ainda não consegui terminar.  
Nah da uma olhada na sua caixa de mensagens ta bom?  
**_

_**Ps: quem quiser uma das cópias me envie o seu e-mail no meu perfil, mas só vai receber quem fez review pelo menos uma review.**_

_**Pps: Tenho as duas versões em inglês e português.**_

_**Beijos!**_

_**I have news for all you who are reading my fic.  
A great friend of mine NAH has done a wonderful cover for my fic.  
And I think the best way to thank all of you who are making these beautiful reviews, is to reward you.  
I will send to each of you a PDF copy of my fic with cover and a picture of Will so that my fic reached it's end.  
But you need not be nervous it will not end anytime soon.  
I have plans for Will and the other babies.**_

_**And I'm sorry but you can not post the third chapter because he has become so huge and I still have not managed to finish.  
Nah's a look at your mail box okay?  
Ps: anyone who wants one copy send me your e-mail in my profile, but will only receive a copy who made at least one review.  
Pps: I have both versions in English and Portuguese.**_

_**Kisses!**_


	31. O arrependimento de Aro

_**Chapter 30 ( O arrependimento de Aro ) seis meses depois Carlisle's Pov**_

_**Eu não gostei nada de saber que Aro, Marcus e Caius pediam a presença urgente de toda a minha família em Volterra.**_

_**Quando contei para Eleazar, ele sugeriu que reuníssemos todos os nossos amigos para irmos juntos até Volterra.**_

_**Esme, Jacob, Renesmee e Bella ficaram em casa com as crianças enquanto o resto de nós foi buscar todos os nossos amigos.**_

_**Os Denali foram os primeiros a chegar e Eleazar se surpreendeu com o dom de Anthony, nós já estávamos acostumados, sempre que Thony queria algo e não conseguíamos entender o que ele queria, ele projetava a imagem do que ele queria na nossa frente. Varias vezes quando Bella ia caçar e ele tinha fome, Thony nos mostrava a imagem de uma mamadeira antes de fazer a mamadeira aparecer fisicamente em nossas mãos. Eleazar dizia que Thony é um projetor completo e se espantou quando notou que William e Marissa tinham dois dons. Will segundo Eleazar podia controlar os dons dos outros bebês, me espantou muito mas, Eleazar nos deixou claro que Will não usara esse dom.**_

_**Fiquei muito feliz por voltar para casa, tanto Esme quanto Will me receberam com amor e carinho, nas duas semanas em que estive fora a saudade que senti era avassaladora. Junto comigo estavam Amum, Kebi, Benjamin, Tia, Siobhan, Liam e Maggie.**_

_**Eu podia de longe ouvir os corações de minha esposa e filho.**_

_**'Carlisle tem um humano em sua casa?' Benjamin me questionou curioso.**_

_**'Todos os meus netos tem batimento cardíaco, bem como Jacob, Esme e meu filho.' Pude notar pelo silencio que se seguiu que minhas noticias sobre o coração de Esme os havia chocado mas isso não importava para mim. **_

_**Quando entrei em casa Esme se encontrava sentada na minha poltrona enquanto assistia com as crianças, um dos inúmeros DVD's caseiros que Alice filmara.**_

_**Não foi facíl explicar a existência das crianças, mas uma vez que entenderam nossos convidados entenderam por que pedíamos a ajuda deles.**_

_**Quase todos já tinham retornado quando Edward me ligou dizendo que estava tendo problemas em convencer Alistair a vir, eu estava prestes a mandar ele desistir quando Will me perguntou quem mais estava com Edward.**_

_**'Por que você quer saber isso filho?' Eu perguntei.**_

_**'Eu posso ajudar. Nessie sabe quem são?'**_

_**Mesmo em duvida eu falei para Renesmee mostrar as imagens de Charles, Makenna e Alistair, mas Anita, uma nômade alemã que se juntara a Charles e Makenna era desconhecida de todos.**_

_**'Eu sei que você pode ler mentes e Marie já nos viu todos reunidos aqui, use o seu dom e me mostre ela Thony.' Eu congelei quando ouvi Will falando com Thony sobre um dom que o filho de Edward não tinha.**_

_**Do nada vimos uma imagem de Edward e os quatro nômades bem a nossa frente.**_

_**Quando olhei para o meu filho ele estava totalmente concentrado.**_

_**'Melhor abri espaço.' Marie nos alertou e foi isso que fizemos.**_

_**5 segundos depois Edward e os nômades estavam parados no meio da sala.**_

_**Will desmaiou e ficou 3 horas dormindo se eu precisava de uma confirmação de que meu filho era capaz de manipular os dons dos outros, agora eu a tinha.**_

_**Após discutir nossa ida para Volterra e deixar bem claro para os lobos de La Push que se fosse preciso Will os traria até nós. Alice fretou um avião e embarcamos para a Itália.**_

_**Assim que chegamos na Itália fomos direto para Volterra onde Aro nos esperava.**_

_**Eu desejei do fundo do meu ser que nenhum confronto estivesse nos esperando dentro dos muros que protegiam Aro, se ele movesse um só dedo contra minha família eu faria de tudo para vinga-los um por um.**_

_**'Conte comigo e com Jazz pai.' Edward me falou enquanto todos nós cruzávamos os portões que davam para o interior da cidade.**_

_**Eu podia esperar de tudo nessa manhã, menos o que eu ouvi saindo da boca de Aro.**_

_**'Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem meu amigo.' Aro disse ao nos ver entrando na sala dos tronos. Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça.**_

_**Todos havíamos decidido eu me posicionei como o líder de nosso grupo e as crianças e suas mãe ficariam no centro de nosso grupo sob a proteção de todos o demais.**_

_**'Pelo que vejo Carlisle, você ainda não voltou a confiar em mim.' Me assustou ouvir a magoa na vóz de Aro mas não deixei esse sentimento transparecer.**_

_**'A amizade e a confiança são conquistas que vem com o tempo, e tal como uma ferida o tempo necessário para que cicatrizem difere de pessoa para pessoa, Aro.'**_

_**'Carlisle creio que você deva estar ciente do quão perigoso é trazer humanos para este recinto.' O sorriso de Aro em nada agradou e o comentário arrancou rosnados furiosos de Esme, Bella, Alice e Rosalie.**_

_**'Aro, você convocou a mim e a minha família que viéssemos a Volterra com urgência e aqui estamos, nossos amigos aceitaram meu convite para vir comigo para me ajudar a promover a segurança aos novos membros de minha família.' Eu deixei bem claro que só estava aqui porque ele nos convocou.**_

_**'Paz meu amigo, eu só estava apontando para o fato de estar ouvindo 8 corações a só reconhecer dois deles. Acredito que temos certas apresentações a fazer um ao outro. Jane, Alec tragam Aria até aqui.' Era só o que eu precisava, agora eu teria de que contar meus segredos, expor minha família em troca de conhecer o novo membro da guarda dele.**_

_**Foi muito inesperado do nada ver Jane e Alec entrar na sala dos tronos carregando uma menina adormecida, mas pelo cheiro e pelo assovio de Nahuel eu notei que ela era uma meia vampira.**_

_**'Carlisle essa aqui é Aria, filha por assim dizer, de Marcus, um ano atrás sugiram rumores sobre jovens que estavam sumindo dentro da cidade, nós pegamos o culpado pelas mortes, mas foi irritante limpar a bagunça. Notamos que uma das vitimas tinha sobrevivido e quando fomos atrás dela, Aria já tinha feito o serviço por nós. Foi Marcus quem a achou e trouxe para que decidíssemos o que fazer, como ela não largava dele resolvemos manter ela.' **_

_**'Ela não tem nenhum dom Aro, eu posso te assegurar.' Eleazar falou dando um passo a frente.**_

_**'Sim, e também não é venenosa.' Aro acrescentou. 'Mas foi impossível resistir a ela. Agora Carlisle, já que te apresentei a minha, por assim dizer sobrinha dorminhoca, por que você não me apresenta os donos dos corações?' O tom de vóz de Aro deixava claro que ele queria respostas.**_

_**A um sinal meu o circulo que formamos se abriu expondo os bebês.**_

_**Minha esposa Esme dispensa apresentações, os outros cinco corações pertencem ao meu filho William, meus netos Emmett e Anthony e minhas netas Marissa e Elizabeth, por motivos digamos, de força maior Esme voltou a ter um batimento cardíaco. Como você já deve ter notado todas as crianças tem pais vampiros.'**_

_**'E como esse milagre foi possível?' Aro perguntou exitado.**_

_**'Meu escudo ficou mais forte e isso fez com que eu pudesse proteger os bebês até que eles pudessem se desenvolver por si só.' Se em algum lugar dentro de Bella o medo existia então ela o estava dominando muito bem.**_

_**Nesse momento Aro se ergueu do trono dele e veio até mim.**_

_**'Não te pedirei meu amigo para que você me toque, mas te peço para conversarmos a sós, em nome de nossa velha amizade e te dou minha palavra de que nada e nem ninguém tocara os seus queridos.' Aro disse enquanto se dirigia até a porta.**_

_**"Edward se algo ocorrer tire todos daqui." Eu pensei quando segui Aro mas me detive quando senti uma mão em meu ombro.**_

_**Ao me virar notei que William me olhava assustado.**_

_**'Eu quero ir para casa.' Will projetou a vóz dele só para mim.**_

_**Eu entendia muito bem o que o meu filho sentia, desde que chegamos nenhuma das crianças brincou ou sorriu. Mas quanto mais rápido eu tivesse essa conversa com Aro mais rápido voltaríamos para casa, por isso afaguei o rosto de Will e segui Aro sem mais olhar para trás.**_

_**Aro me levou direto para o quarto dele, assim que entrei Aro trancou a porta e me indicou um conjunto de poltronas de macieiras com estofados de veludo negro. Eu me sentei numa e Aro noutra.**_

_**'Por que você pediu para falarmos a sós Aro?'**_

_**'Porque de todas as coisas que fiz até hoje me arrependi de varias, mas o que mais tem me causado arrependimento foi quase perder a sua amizade!'**_

_**'Você mesmo que provocou isso Aro, você ameaçou minha família.'**_

_**'Eu sei Carlisle, eu sei.' Aro disse com um claro tom de derrota na voz.**_

_**'O que você deseja de mim Aro?'**_

_**'Poucas coisas, você não é obrigado a aceitar e ninguém mais aqui em Volterra saberá do segredo das suas crianças a menos que você me permita partilha-las.'**_

_**'E que coisas você deseja de mim?'**_

_**'Carlisle, muitos são os vampiros que duvidam das minhas intenções, mas devo deixar bem claro que apendi minha lição, mas há um clamor para que você me substitua e eu sei que você nunca desejou o poder, meu amigo sei o quão fortes são os laços entre vocês que se alimentam de animais e pelo que vi, deixar o poder de governar todos os vampiro comigo, Caius e Marcus somente não mais me parece ser o suficiente!'**_

_**'Aro por favor seja um pouco mais direto, eu não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar.'**_

_**'Carlisle, você foi o Primeiro Vampiro a se recusar a beber sangue humano até onde eu sei, acredito que se você se dispor a liderar os vampiros que optaram pela sua dieta eles aceitariam de bom grado, mas não é isso que quero dizer.'**_

_**Acenei com a cabeça para que ele continuasse.**_

_**'Carlisle, toda a minha existência, tudo o que sou se resume a governar e manter o nosso segredo, por isso eu imploro, para que você seja representante dos vampiros vegetarianos junto a Volterra!'**_

_**'Aro, você quer que eu me junte a você para disfarçar os desentendimentos que tivemos?' Essa idéia, de fingir que nada havia acontecido me dava nojo.**_

_**'Não, eu quero meu amigo de volta, quero voltar a unir todos os vampiros sobre a mesma lei, quero poder ter a certeza de não correr o risco de perder aqueles que me são preciosos, Carlisle, eu amo muito isto aqui! E naquela clareira me vi diante do meu maior temor.'**_

_**'Você, Marcus, Caius, Athenadora e Suplicia tinham toda a guarda, suas vidas não estavam em risco como estavam as vidas de toda a minha família, dos meus amigos e dos lobos.'**_

_**'Carlisle você realmente acredita que meu medo estava nas vidas dos meus irmãos, nas vidas de minhas cunhadas e na minha própria?'**_

_**'Então o que você temia?' Perguntei intrigado com o rumo da conversa.**_

_**'Jane e Alec!'**_

_**Aro notou minha duvida por isso prosseguiu.**_

_**'Crianças tornadas imortais são proibidas e o dois, querendo ou não, são crianças imortais, nunca disse isso a ninguém Carlisle mas direi a você, o que sinto pelos dois é exatamente o mesmo que qualquer pai sente por seus filhos, quando os mando para uma missão fico pensando será que eles voltarão para mim? Será que os ouvirei me chamar de mestre novamente? No fundo eu queria poder ter com eles uma relação tão paternal quanto você tem com seus filhos meu amigo, me dói pensar em perder meus queridos.'**_

_**'Prossiga.'**_

_**'Já tive essa conversa com Marcus e Caius, temos que nos decidir sobre a partir de qual idade é seguro criar e manter uma criança imortal, também devemos controlar o nascimento dos meio Vampiros e creio que os novos membros de sua família não nos darão problemas!' Eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça.**_

_**'Entendo, mas pelo que sei Jane e Alec conseguem manter a descrição mesmo quando longe dos muros da cidade, então a partir dos treze anos me parece ser uma idade segura.' Já que Aro pediu minha opinião sobre os gêmeos, eu falei.**_

_**'Um problema que é resolvido então, quanto aos meio vampiros só serão permitidos se suas mães forem tornadas vampiras também você concorda com esse ponto?' Aro me perguntou.**_

_**'Sim eu concordo e eu acrescentaria que só poderia engravidar uma humana o vampiro que realmente amasse a mãe para não causar conflitos desnecessários na criança.'**_

_**'Você tem razão, o que menos precisamos é que os vampiros resolvam brigar na frente de uma criança dessas. Carlisle por favor eu tenho um convite a fazer para você.'**_

_**Eu me endireitei na poltrona para olhar fixamente nos olhos de Aro.**_

_**'Se junte a mim e aos meus irmãos, seja um dos reis, você não precisa abrir mão de nada, e a proteção de Volterra será sua e de todos os que te seguem, nenhum vampiro de olhos dourados será tocado sem seu consentimento e o mesmo vale para os lobos os meio-vampiros e os seus filhos puros.'**_

_**Eu pensei na proposta de Aro se ele estivesse mesmo falando sério eu teria como defender minha família, meus amigos e os lobos ao mesmo tempo, mas tinha algo por trás disso.**_

_**'E o que você vai ganhar com isso Aro?'**_

_**'A certeza de que Jane a Alec continuem existindo, Marcus só tem olhos para Aria e Caius só que saber de Athenadora e de caçar lobisomens, mas os gêmeos são muito preciosos para mim.'**_

_**'Não sei o que se passou pela sua cabeça Aro nesses últimos anos, mas se sua oferta for sincera, eu aceito!'**_

_**Como era de costume selamos nossa aliança com um aperto de mãos. Não consegui evitar sorrir quando o sorriso de Aro de repente se transformou em choque. Quando Aro finalmente se recuperou do choque seus olhos brilharam de fascínio.**_

_**'Vejo que tenho muito a aprender, muito mesmo!'**_


	32. Surpresas em Volterra

_**Chapter 31 ( Surpresas em Volterra ) Enquanto isso. Esme's Pov**_

_**Meu coração quase se partiu quando vi Carlisle seguir Aro, Will bem que tentou detê-lo, mas meu marido só acariciou a bochecha do nosso anjinho antes de se virar e ir embora.**_

_**Todos ficamos muito tempo esperando e quase todas as crianças estavam dormindo quando Carlisle e Aro voltaram Will não conseguiu dormir mesmo com Jasper usando o dom dele.**_

_**Quando os passos do meu marido chegaram aos ouvidos de William ele me pediu para o colocar no chão, nesse momento Will saiu correndo e bem quando a porta da sala dos tronos se abriu meu filho pulou para os braços do pai.**_

_**'Então esse é William? Realmente ele é o equilíbrio perfeito entre você e sua Esme.' Ouvir meu nome na boca de Aro Volturi era assustador.**_

_**'Tô com sono mamãe.' Will disse esfregando os olhos.**_

_**'Jane, nossos pequenos convidados precisam descansar.' Aro mal terminou de falar e ela já estava ao seu lado.**_

_**Eu não sabia por que mas, não me agradou o modo Jane encarou meu filho.**_

_**'Seus herdeiros Carlisle ficaram muito bem acomodados.' Aro disse enquanto acenava para Jane levar Will.**_

_**Mas por alguma razão ela não se moveu, e nem deu sinal de ter ouvido Aro falar com ela, quando ele ia gritar com ela, Jane despertou do transe dela e Edward deixou um rosnado profundo irromper de seus lábios.**_

_**'Aro tire Jane daqui!' Eu não sabia o que Edward tinha ouvido mas com certeza algo estava errado, pois ele se posicionou defensivamente a nossa frente.**_

_**Inesperadamente Jane pulou na direção de Will que estava nos braços de Carlisle, os três estavam no chão quando ela se inclinou sobre o pescoço do meu anjinho e o mordeu, para logo em seguida largar ele gritando agoniada.**_

_**Meu coração estava muito acelerado e temi que meu filho de apenas cinco anos estivesse a se tornar uma criança-imortal, mas ao invés disso Will se levantou chorando e começou a simplesmente coçar onde minutos atrás os dentes de Jane estiveram.**_

_**'Ela...me...mordeu!' Ele disse enquanto eu o pegava no colo.**_

_**Imediatamente eu olhei para o pescoço dele para não achar nada, nem uma marca de mordida. Will estava bem mas eu não podia dizer o mesmo de Jane, ela gritava de dor como se a boca dela estivesse em chamas.**_

_**Alec desesperadamente correu até ela e pude notar que ela usava o dom dele nela.**_

_**'Felix, segure-a firmemente e alguem me traga um pouco d'água.' Carlisle disse quando chegou perto dela, usando um lenço ele limpou o vestígio do sangue do nosso filho dos lábios dela.**_

_**Carlisle mal tinha terminado de falar quando uma garrafa d'água se materializou bem na mão dele seguida da risada inconfundível do pequenino Thony, ele parecia estar se divertindo no colo de Bella, que a todo custo pedia para ele ficar quietinho.**_

_**'Carlisle por favor se concentre no que eta fazendo!' Aro pediu agoniado.**_

_**'Alec preciso que sua irmã lave a boca dela e vomite todo o sangue ela ingeriu, por isso pare de usar o seu dom nela agora.' Carlisle disse ainda a examinando.**_

_**'Ela vai sofrer muito se eu fizer isso.' A dor na vóz de Alec me fez imaginar se aquele mito de que um gêmeo pode sentir o que o outro sente era verdadeiro.**_

_**'A bruxa bem que merece sentir um pouco do próprio remédio.' Vladmir disse com um sorriso enorme na cara, o que me desagradou e fez Aro, Caius, Marcus e Alec silvar de indignação.**_

_**'Will acabou de terminar de contar para Jane o que ela deve fazer, Alec você já pode devolver os sentidos dela.' Edward disse me chamando com um simples olhar.**_

_**Assim que recobrou os sentidos Jane fez questão de botar tudo o que ainda tinha no estômago para fora e logo em seguida lavou a boca.**_

_**'Como você esta se sentindo agora?' Carlisle perguntou mal conseguindo esconder a curiosidade.**_

_**'Estou bem melhor obrigada.' Jane disse num tom seco antes de se voltar para Aro.' Peço perdão mestre pelo meu mau comportamento.' Ela disse se ajoelhando na frente do mais poderoso dor três Volturi ao mesmo tempo que lhe estendia a mão para que ele pudesse ver a verdade.**_

_**Aro deixou a dor transparecer por sua face um minuto inteiro antes de se recompor e se dirigir a Carlisle.**_

_**'A mesma reação, em dois seres tão distintos e os dois casos são ao mesmo tempo semelhantes e diferentes. O que você acha que isso significa meu amigo?'**_

_**'Estou tão surpreso quanto você Aro, ou até mais, se me permite dizer, fico feliz por tudo estar tranquilo mais o que mais esta me deixando intrigado é exatamente o fato de meu filho não estar se tornando um de nós.'**_

_**Foi só Carlisle mencionar esse detalhe, que eu notei que Will estava dormindo em meus braços chupando o dedo enquanto segurava um dos meu cachos, já Anthony ainda estava acordado mamando feliz da vida.**_

_**Nesse momento uma pequenina figurinha começou a puxar a capa de Aro.**_

_**'O que foi Aria, estou ocupado.'**_

_**'Estou com fome tio Aro e papai e tio Marcus também disseram que estão ocupados.' Aria disse esfregando os olhos, indicando que tinha acabado de acordar.**_

_**Quando ela viu Will e os outros, Aria abriu um sorriso enorme.**_

_**'Posso brincar com eles depois que eu comer? Por favor tio?' Fiquei pensando qual seria a reação do poderoso vampiro diante dessa meia-vampira que fazia a sua melhor carinha de cachorro pidão.**_

_**Me diverti quando Aro se agachou perto dela e a olhou nos olhos e disse.'Aria é muito feio ficar apontando e sendo você uma princesa Volturi você deve se comportar direito, quanto a brincar com eles após o seu jantar, isso não vai ser possível, você terá que esperar até amanhã de manhã, mas Jane pode te contar uma história antes de te colocar na cama.'**_

_**Como já fazia um bom tempo que as nossas crianças não comiam Carlisle convenceu Aro a deixar Aria nos acompanhar a um restaurante na cidade, após comer voltamos para o interior da fortaleza onde Jane agora já saciada nos mostrou onde ficavam os nossos quartos.**_


	33. Natal em Volterra

_**Chapter 32 ( Natal em Volterra ) 2 semanas depois Esme's Pov**_

_**Quem diria que um dia Carlisle iria fazer uma aliança com os Volturi e passar 3 semana em Volterra? Eu com certeza não.**_

_**Carlisle precisou de uma noite inteira para explicar tudo o que aconteceu entre ele e Aro, Vladmir, Stefan e Alistair duvidaram que meu marido estivesse falando a verdade mas com Edward, Maggie, Alice, Charles e Marie alegando que Carlisle dizia a verdade ninguém poderia duvidar. Mas mesmo assim todos decidiram ficar conosco até voltarmos para casa.**_

_**Assim que a nossa mini gangue acordou fomos todos para a sala dos tronos, o que me causou um certo espanto.**_

_**Ao invés do três tronos negros agora ao lado do trono de Marcus havia mais um trono, pelo cheiro a madeira era de Cedro negro, e o estofamento era de veludo branco, assim como os tronos dos três Volturi este foi muito bem talhado e a única diferença dos outros três era que no lugar do brasão dos Volturi, estava o brasão da nossa família, o brasão dos Cullen.**_

_**Eu assim como os outros fiquei chocada mas Carlisle sorriu para mim antes de me pegar no colo e sentar no trono dele.**_

_**'Vamos morar e Volterra agora?' Perguntei não conseguindo esconder o meu espanto.**_

_**'Não minha querida, esse trono só vai ficar aqui para que todos sabiam da aliança. Semana que vem todos voltaremos para nossas casas.' Carlisle me respondeu antes de me beijar carinhosamente na boca. Antes de sentirmos alguns puxões no meu vestido de inverno lilas-bebe.**_

_**'Tio Carlisle o que é natal?' Aria perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.**_

_**'É a época do ano em que os humanos comemoram o nascimento de Jesus Cristo, e o Papai Noel leva presentes para todas as crianças que se comportaram bem durante o ano que esta acabando.' Ouvir Carlisle explicar para Aria o que era natal me fez lembrar do primeiro natal do meu filho e dos meus netos, ela ouvia atenta a tudo.**_

_**'Papai eu posso ver o papai Noel? Eu vou ganhar um presente? Eu fui uma boa menina?' Ela perguntou em sequência.**_

_**'Você com toda certeza é uma boa menina, por isso você vai ganhar um presente, mas quanto a ver o papai Noel eu não sei se vai dar, ele visita as casas tarde da noite quando as crianças dormem...' Mas Marcus parou o que dizia quando os olhos da filha dele se encheram de lagrimas antes de acrescentar. 'Mas certamente Aro vai dar um jeito de trazer o papai Noel para você mia stella blanca.'**_

_**Se eu fosse Marcus estaria correndo feito louca na direção contraria a direção onde Aro estava, que lançou um olhar assustador para o irmão.**_

_**'Aria, eu e seu pai precisamos planejar como vamos trazer o papai Noel aqui para Volterra, por isso seja uma boa menina e vá brincar com as outras crianças.'**_

_**Aria correu até Aro e Caius e após dar um beijo na bochecha de cada um deles, saiu correndo.**_

_**'Jane eu quero toda a guarda aqui em cinco minutos.' Dei graças a Deus por não estar na pele de Marcus tamanha era a fúria de Aro.**_

_**Jane voltou após três minutos seguida de toda a guarda.**_

_**'Temos um problema, Aria quer ver o papai Noel, obviamente eu, Marcus e Caius vamos ter que ficar ao lado de Aria, por isso eu quero saber quem de vocês vai ser o papai Noel?' Heidi, Jane, Renata e Chelsea começaram a rir logo que Aro terminou de falar, um erro enorme.**_

_**'Já que vocês estão tão animadas Chelsea você pode ser a Mamãe Noel e Jane Renata e Heidi podem ser as ajudantes.' O sorriso na face de Aro mostrava o quão animado ele estava.**_

_**Infelizmente Alice não conseguiu ficar quieta e começou a rir da cara de Jane o que é claro chamou a atenção de Aro.**_

_**'E você Alice pode ser um dos elfos junto com Alec.' Quem mandou o garoto começar a rir das desgraça alheia'**_

_**'Esme se não for pedir, muito você poderia cuidar da decoração?' Pelo menos ele me pediu.**_

_**'Será um prazer!' Eu fiquei muito aliviada ao ver o quão generoso Aro foi comigo.**_

_**Pena que eu não podia dizer o mesmo de Suplicia e Athenadora, ambas estavam saindo de fininho quando Aro acrescentou.**_

_**'Obrigada querida por se oferecer a ajudar Isabella e Athenadora a fazer a ceia das crianças e Heide eu espero que a minha ceia seja bem farta, afinal é Natal, e arranje uns 6 ursos marrons para as famílias de Carlisle e Eleazar dê um jeito de manter os ursos vivos até a hora da ceia.'**_

_**'Ficaremos muito agradecidos por sua generosidade.' Carlisle agradeceu.**_

_**'Agora voltando ao assunto, ainda precisamos de um papai Noel!' Felix, você se enquadra perfeitamente no papel.' O sorriso do membro mais forte da guarda foi substituído por uma cara de decepção.**_

_**'Como quiser mestre Aro.'**_

_**'Só faltam as renas para puxar o trenó.' Eu tenho certeza de que Bella só estava pensando em vóz alta, mas isso fez toda a sala irromper em gargalhadas.**_

_**'Que pena que Jake não é uma rena, os nossos problemas com elas estariam resolvidos e ele tem até a cor.' Alice estava abusando da sorte.**_

_**'Ou alguém faz a hobbit calar a boca ou eu não responderei por mim.' Jacob ameaçou e isso fez Jasper rosnar furiosamente.**_

_**'Você não precisa se vestir e rena, afinal lobos eram usados para puxar trenós.' Renesmee ria tanto que mal conseguia falar e o jovem lobo parecia que tinha levado um soco no estômago.**_

_**'Eu não vou puxar trenó nenhum e nem você Renesmee Carlie Cullen e nem ninguém vai me convencer do contrário.' Me espantei ao ver Jacob gritando com a minha neta.**_

_**'SE VOCÊ ALGUM DIA QUISER TER FILHOS COMIGO JACOB BLACK, VOCÊ VAI PUXAR O MALDITO TRENÓ!' Quando Renesmee, terminou ela saiu batendo pé e eu fiquei em duvida se corria atrás dela ou se pedia desculpas aos Volturi pela confusão.**_

_**'Nunca grite com a sua prometida, as regras que envolvem o amor são muito semelhantes entre as nossas raças, nós Vampiro assim como vocês transmorfos nos entregamos completamente, se ela te ama não a contrarie!' Marcus estava mesmo dando conselhos amorosos para Jacob?**_

_**Bem o nosso mundo estava mudando muito.**_

_**Após ter uma visão Alice estendeu a mão para Aro que logo começou a rir.**_

_**'Se vai ser assim então você e Alec estão liberados, Alec siga todas as ordens de Alice!'**_

_**'Sim mestre Aro!'**_

_**~//~//~ na noite de natal Emmett's Pov**_

_**Passar o natal em Volterra não era tão ruim assim, e devo confessas que gostei muito da nanica Volturi, ela gostava de se divertir, quando eu e Rose não estávamos no nosso aposento, eu estava com a minha mini-mafia, sempre tínhamos algo divertido para fazer juntos.**_

_**Na véspera de natal eles me deram o meu melhor presente, fico emocionado só de lembrar.**_

_**~//~//~ Inicio do Flash back de Emmett**_

_**'Emm queremos brincar.' Will me disse com a melhor cara de Marcus entediado dele.**_

_**'E do que vocês querem brincar?' Perguntei curioso.**_

_**'Guerra de bola de neve!' Eu nunca iria me cansar de agradecer Rose e Bella por elas terem me dado a chance de ser pai!**_

_**Emmie era o meu orgulho, ele gostava de esportes e sem duvida iria se tornar um homem tão forte e sexy quanto eu, já a minha pequena Lizzie era uma cópia da Rose, mas quem mais me dava medo era o Anthony. Deus ele era a cara do Ed, os cabelos eram de um tom bronze, os olhos eram duas esmeraldas e para piorar ele podia ler mentes.**_

_**Eu não vi ele nascer por isso ainda acho que Carlisle clonou o meu irmão chato.**_

_**'O tio Edward vai te matar quando ele souber disso!'**_

_**'Não entendi, se explique mini-Alice.' Essa era outra que foi clonada!**_

_**'Thony vai contar para o tio Edward tudo o que você esta pensando.' Se ela não fosse uma criança e humana eu a estaria estrangulando agora.**_

_**Nesse momento ela se escondeu atrás do Emmie e não é que ele rugiu para mim?**_

_**Fiquei tão feliz que peguei e arremessei ele para o alto fazendo Emmie rir muito.**_

_**'Podemos brincar ou vamos ter que ir até a minha mãe?' Eu iria um dia contar para Marie que ela era uma estraga prazeres como o Edward.**_

_**Mas nesse momento recebi uma tremenda bolada na cara.**_

_**'Will, por que você fez isso?' Perguntei confuso.**_

_**'Porque não gosto quando tratam ela mal.' O Jazz com certeza iria matar Will quando soubesse que nosso irmãozinho estava de olho na filha dele.**_

_**'Vamos logo brincar mas não quero desarrumar o meu cabelo!'**_

_**'Ta bom, pai vamos fazer o seguinte daqui de cima vamos atirar bolas de neve nas pessoas que estão passando lá embaixo. Ganha a rodada quem acertar a cabeça. Não vale acertar mulheres e crianças.' Emmie disse com os olhos brilhando esfregando as mãos.**_

_**'Eu não vou brincar.' Aria disse meio triste.**_

_**'Não se preocupe eu e Thony também não vamos.' William chato como meu pai Cullen disse enquanto tentava converter a pobre menina numa múmia.**_

_**'Vocês vão brincar sim e eu não aceito um não como resposta!' Eu disse firmemente.**_

_**'Eu estou com dor de garganta e meu pai disse que eu não devia brincar na neve. Estraga prazeres, é isso o que Carlisle é!' Eu murmurei desgostoso.**_

_**'Eu ouvi isso Emmett Cullen!' Eu rapidamente comecei a procurar pela minha mãe.**_

_**Mas a única coisa que vi foi o aprendiz de Carlisle rindo enquanto ele levava o pequeno Thony e Aria para dentro da fortaleza.**_

_**Foi muito divertido mirar nas pessoas que andavam pela praça.**_

_**Nossa diversão só terminou quando nós acertamos quatro homens que estavam andando pela praça e estavam de costas para a fortaleza, percebi tarde demais que eram Aro, Carlisle, Caius e Marcus.**_

_**Fim do Flash Back ~//~//~**_

_**Por sorte só recebi uma bronca por ter sido irresponsável. Mas eu não me arrepedi de nada, pelo contraio fiquei feliz por saber que foi Emmie que acertou aquele monte de feno que fica na cabeça de Caius.**_

_**'Eu ainda estou segurando a sua mão Emmett e ouvi tudo, mas para ser sincero concordo com você nesse detalhe, seu filho é bom de mira, seu conceito de mafia é muito interessante.' Num piscar de olhos tirei minha mão da de Aro.**_

_**'Que bom que gostou do que viu.' Eu disse antes de sair.**_

_**Mas o que mais me divertiu foi ver toda a guarda vestida para o natal, me diverti tanto quanto a mini-mafia e ver Felix dizendo "HO HO HO Feliz Natal!" foi engraçado demais, e Caius com aquela carranca dele no meio da festa foi um espetáculo aparte.**_

_**E Jake puxando o trenó foi hilário, Felix parecia que iria vomitar, fiquei no meu canto segurando Emmie no colo enquanto nós dois, no mais puro momento pai e filho cantávamos baixinho.**_

_**'Vomita, vomita, vomita' Só paramos porque Esme nos lançou um olhar de desaprovação.**_

_**Não consegui me conte quando pensei no monte de perus que estavam sendo devorados naquela noite.**_

_**' O natal é injusto, quem morre é o peru e a missa é do galo!' Era uma pena mesmo.**_

_**'Emmett!' Esme ralhou comigo.**_

_**'Que foi? Você sabe que é verdade!' Nesse momento Rose me estapeou.**_


	34. Um momento de pai e filha

_**Chapter 33 ( Um momento de pai e filha ) Uma semana depois. Jane's Pov**_

_**Eu odiava crianças, por isso eu tive vontade de drenar Aria quando o mestre  
Marcus a trouxe.  
No entanto, me surpreendi quando mestre Aro falou que ela seria a filha do seu  
irmão. Mas o pior foi quando eu e Alec fomos afastados da guarda, e a culpada  
foi da miserável da Aria!  
Tínhamos que cuidar dela, alimentar ela, garantir que estivesse bem e brincar  
com a fedelha!  
Agora para piorar eu e meu irmão ainda tínhamos que cuidar dos herdeiros de  
Carlisle! Eu tinha que falar com meu mestre, eu iria implorar se fosse preciso, que ele me devolvesse para a guarda.  
Fiquei cinco horas parada na frente do aposento de mestre Aro, mas quem  
apareceu para me receber foi à mestra Suplicia.  
'O que você faz parada aqui Jane?' Ela me perguntou enquanto me fazia sinal  
para segui-la.  
'Eu vim pedir para voltar para a guarda, quero voltar para a linha de frente,  
não aguento mais ficar dando uma de baba.' Era muito bom desabafar.  
'Jane, Jane, você não imagina o que se passa na cabeça do meu marido,você  
pode até implorar como Caius fez, mas nem você, nem o seu irmão, vão voltar  
para a guarda!' Deus, como eu odiei aquele sorriso no rosto da minha mestra.  
'Certamente ele voltará atrás quando eu disser os meus motivos mestra.' Eu  
sempre respeitei meus mestres, mas queria gritar com ela.  
'Não Jane ele não vai, Aro não é um tolo, se ele te tirou da linha de  
frente era porque você e seu irmão corriam perigo, deixe de ser ingrata!'  
'Mas mestra...' Eu tentei falar mas ela me interrompeu.  
'Quieta Jane! Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra a respeito desse assunto  
e se você preza os sentimentos de Aro, você vai ser uma boa menina, seu  
irmão aceitou muito bem a nova tarefa dele, faça o mesmo!' Essa foi a  
primeira vez que alguém ralhava comigo, eu não sei por que me fez chorar.  
'Por que você esta chorando Jane?' Eu reconheci essa voz de longe.  
Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas quando olhei para trás e vi meu criador,  
meu mestre, parado junto à porta eu corri até ele e o abracei enquanto  
soluçava minha tristeza.  
Não sei quanto tempo se passou só sei que quando me dei conta do que estava  
fazendo fiquei tão envergonhada que larguei a cintura de Aro e fui correndo  
para o meu quarto.**_

_**~//~//~ Logo em seguida Aro's Pov**_

_**'Eu vi o que você fez Suplicia, você não poderia ter sido mais gentil com  
a menina?' Perguntei indignado com a atitude de Suplicia.  
'Ela tinha que ser posta no lugar dela Aro, você viu que ela pretendia lhe  
desafiar, ou por acaso você perdeu o seu dom?'  
'A única coisa que eu vi foram os planos dela de implorar para mim de  
joelhos para parar com essa punição.'  
'Aonde você pensa que vai Aro?' Como se Suplicia precisasse perguntar.  
'Vou ver o quão grande foi o estrago que você fez!' Rugi enfurecido ao me  
virar para minha esposa de humor duvidoso.  
'Eu não fiz nenhum estrago, só mandei ela te obedecer.' O maior erro de  
Suplicia foi me abraçar, um toque nela e pude ver que ela agira por ciúme.  
Eu a joguei na nossa cama e corri até o quarto da minha pequena vampira bruxinha.  
'Posso entrar?' Perguntei quando bati na porta do seu quarto.  
'Sim mestre.'  
Quando entrei vi que Jane estava sentada na própria cama. Não consegui me conter, me sentei ao lado dela, a puxei para junto de mim e a abracei.  
'Minha querida Jane não me peça para te colocar na guarda, você e Alec  
são preciosos para mim, e mesmo sendo mais velha do que aparenta, você ainda  
é uma criança, a minha criança, se você sente falta da diversão deixarei  
que se divirta aqui.'  
Vi que mil perguntas se formaram em sua mente e a que mais a incomodava era o fato de eu ter dito que ela era a minha criança.  
'Sou seu criador Jane tudo o que você faz me diz respeito, você e Alec são  
para mim o que Aria é para Marcus.'  
'Mestre, o senhor não é meu pai para que eu me compare a Aria.' Ela era  
muito mais esperta do que isso.  
'E Marcus não é o pai de Aria, e dos 6 vampiros que Carlisle vê como seus  
filhos, nenhum o é. Agora erga a sua cabeça e vá ajudar seu irmão a ficar  
de olho nas outras crianças!'  
Me levantei decidido a mandar Heidi me trazer um lanche de tarde.  
'Abrindo o coração Aro?'  
'Seu pai não te ensinou que é falta de educação ficar ouvindo a conversa  
dos outros, Edward?'  
'Carlisle me ensinou muito bem, obrigado, mas vocês estão basicamente  
gritando em suas mentes, e isso é difícil de bloquear.'  
'Aonde você quer chegar Edward?' Eu sabia que ele não iria me deixar tocar  
nele.  
'Nisso você tem razão, eu não vou. Só não consigo entender Aro, de onde saiu  
todo esse amor por Alec e Jane.'  
'Ninguém sabe de onde vem o amor Edward, eu amo Suplicia e você ama Bella,  
eu amo Alec e Jane assim como Carlisle ama você e aos seus irmãos.' Edward  
não poderia discordar.  
'E não discordo Aro, mas se você deseja conquistar os sentimentos dos dois  
você terá que se abrir mais.'  
'Edward, eu não vou forçar eles a me amarem.' Era nesse ponto que você  
queria chegar?  
'Na verdade Aro eu só queria confirmar o que Carlisle me falou. Me desculpe  
se eu o atrasei para o seu lanche.' Eu ainda iria tirar essa história a limpo  
noutra hora.  
Quando me virei para ir até Heidi senti um par de braços envolverem a minha  
cintura, a julgar pelas pequenas mãos delicadas eu sabia que não era Aria,  
que mal chegava as minhas coxas.  
'Você ouviu tudo não é mesmo Jane?'  
'Sim mestre Aro.'  
Me alegrei muito quando me virei e vi um sorriso se formando no rosto  
pré-adolescente dela, seus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça, ela não sabia  
se devia me chamar de Pai ou de Mestre, se eu a amava como filha ou como  
mulher, se eu falei aquilo só para me livrar de Edward ou e estava sendo  
sincero.  
'Jane querida, você não precisa me chamar de pai se isso não a deixa a  
vontade, mas para todo os efeitos me chame de Aro, te amo como filha e te  
garanto que fui sincero.' Aprofundei a abraço dela aproveitando pela primeira  
vez essa experiência tão gostosa, apesar de ainda estar com sede.  
'Vamos Jane, nós temos um encontro com alguns humanos suculentos, e só  
porque você tem sido uma boa menina vou deixar você se divertir um pouco com a comida.' Só de imaginar ver Jane torturando um humano enquanto eu me fartava, me abria muito o apetite.**_


	35. Lobisomem

_**Chapter 34 (Lobisomem) Naquela mesma noite. Jane's Pov**_

_**Eu fiquei muito feliz quando Heidi entrou na sala dos tronos com a minha janta,  
Aro me deixou brincar com a comida, o que só fazia o sabor ficar ainda melhor.  
Nunca entendi por que os Cullen se negavam a beber o delicioso sangue humano, mas isso não me importava, afinal, sobravam mais humanos para mim!  
Aro sorriu muito durante toda a refeição, e quando terminei Aria pediu para  
ir brincar na praça que fica na frente da torre do relógio, para satisfazer  
Aro, me propus a acompanhar as crianças junto com Alec e aquele meio-vampiro Nahuel.  
Ficar de olho neles era fácil, o dia estava nublado e pude seguir Aria de  
perto o dia todo. Notei que Nahuel não tirava os olhos da filha do mestre  
Marcus.  
'Você notou os olhares dele para Aria?' Alec me perguntou num sussurro  
inaudível para ouvidos humanos e meio-vampiros.  
'Sim, precisamos avisar Aro sobre um possível interesse entre os dois em  
alguns anos.'  
'Duvido que nossos mestres e mestras gostem ou aprovem Nahuel, e por falar em coisas que eles não aprovariam; esta essa sua atitude de chamar mestre Aro  
por seu nome é digna de desaprovação também.'  
'Fui hoje de manhã ao quarto de Aro pedir para voltar para a guarda...'  
'Como você pode ser tão tola Jane? Você deseja morrer? Sinceramente minha  
irmã você quer morrer? Mestre Aro poderia ter te matado, tomando sua atitude  
como um desafio, uma afronta a decisão dele!' A fúria de meu irmão era de  
assustar.  
'Mestra Suplicia, assim como você, me deu uma bronca desaprovando meu  
comportamento, me senti tão humilhada que abracei Aro antes de sair correndo  
para o meu quarto.'  
Como Alec tinha me feito o favor de virar uma estatua resolvi continuar.  
'Aro foi até o meu quarto, ele me colocou no colo dele, me abraçou e me falou que nós somos preciosos demais para ele nos perder e após uma conversa entre ele e Edward Cullen, Aro me confessou que nos ama como se fosse o nosso pai, que ele sabe o que Carlisle sente, e que se eu não me sentisse a vontade para chamar ele de pai, que pelo menos o chamasse de Aro.'  
'Ele é nosso mestre, não nosso pai Jane.'  
'Você se lembra dos nossos pais, da nossa família Alec?'  
'Você sabe que com o tempo esquecemos a nossa vida humana, já é tarde  
vamos voltar.'  
'Aria, já esta na hora de voltarmos,' Gritei para que ela me ouvisse, se bem  
que em 3 horas ela estaria dormindo.  
'Podemos ficar mais um pouco, por favor?' E lá vem ela piscando os olhos e  
fazendo uma cara de anjo.  
'Aria, esse seu truque não funciona comigo.'  
'Por favor Jane, só mais cinco minutos?'**_

_**'Não.'**_

_**'Eu já disse que esse seu vestido é lindo?' Certo, eu tinha que admitir, Aria era boa e o vestido era mesmo lindo. Aro me deu ele antes de me dizer que eu deveria assumir o meu posto de babá, mas eu não era boba para cair na manipulação dela.  
'Mestra Esme ficará muito aborrecida se eu não os levar no tempo combinado e não quero problemas com ela!'  
'Não se preocupe, acabei de ligar para Esme e falei para ela que as crianças querem, ficar aqui mais um pouco.' Isso não estava certo, e para piorar eu  
estava sentindo um cheiro estranho de cachorro no ar mas pensei que fosse  
somente o cachorro dos Cullen andando pela cidade.  
'Nahuel, nós temos ordens de zelar por Aria e pelos pequenos Cullen, também temos outros deveres que não poder se postergados pelos caprichos das crianças, é mais aconselhável levá-los para juntos de seus pais agora, qualquer coisa eu tenho certeza de que mestra Esme e suas filhas poderão trazer as crianças aqui ou nos incumbir de fazê-lo.' Eu estava me coçando de vontade de torturar Nahuel, mas Aro ficaria muito desapontado comigo, por isso me segurei. Por sorte Alec conseguiu manter a cabeça no lugar.  
'Se assim o for Alec, eu posso ligar agora mesmo para Esme pedindo para ela  
confirmar que me deixou encarregado de cuidar das crianças.' Por essa nem eu  
nem meu irmão esperávamos.  
'Se essas foram as ordens então tudo bem, vamos Jane estou com presa.' Dizer  
que o meu irmão estava furioso era a mesma coisa que dizer Alice Cullen era  
a depressão em pessoa.  
'Alec você esta sentindo esse cheiro forte de cachorro?' Perguntei enquanto  
corríamos em uma velocidade humana até o castelo.  
'Deve ser o transmorfo, não precisa...' Quando vi porque Alec parou eu congelei mais do que eu já estava.  
O transmorfo que vivia com os Cullen estava beijando Renesmee numa das torres, o que significava o cheiro devia pertencer a outro cão e logo me lembrei de ter sentido esse cheiro fedido quando uma vez eu junto de mais alguns membros da guarda acompanhamos mestre Caius numa caçada a um  
lobisomem.  
Merda, merda, merda.' Gritei enquanto eu Alec demos meia volta e corremos  
até a praça e vimos Nahuel passar correndo por nós pálido como se tivesse  
visto o diabo em pessoa.  
Pouco me importei de me expor, se Aria ou um dos Cullen morresse eu morreria  
também. Minha visão ficou vermelha quando vi William e Aria pendurados pelos braços e sendo arremessando eles na fonte.  
Eu e Alec rosnamos o que chamou a atenção daquele filhote de cruz-credo e o fez fugir com o rabo entre as patas.  
Dei graças a Deus quando vi Heidi, Renesmee e Jacob correrem na nossa  
direção.  
'De onde saiu aquela coisa Jane?' Heidi me perguntou enquanto pegava os  
gêmeos.  
'Eu não sei de onde veio mas temos que sair daqui.' Respondi pegando Aria  
com cuidado.  
'Aquilo era um lobisomem?' Renesmee me perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que pegava o irmão.  
'Era sim Renesmee e pelo visto ele era muito novo.' Meu irmão respondeu pegando William e Jacob pegava a pequena Marie que começará a chorar.  
'O que você quer dizer com isso? Como você pode saber disso?' Jacob perguntou desconfiado.  
'Não seja tolo lobo, você só pelo meu cheiro já sabe que eu não sou humano e os lobisomens são nossos inimigos naturais, qualquer um deles que se preze ficaria longe de uma cidade de vampiros e tenho quase certeza que entre eles deve circular o boato da existência de Volterra, só um louco, um suicida ou um lobo muito novo viria aqui.' Nós já estávamos chegando a entrada por isso começamos a correr a toda velocidade.**_

_**

* * *

A/N: **_Oi todo mundo, estou aqui para avisar a todos que o cap anterior e esse foram betados pela minha amiga Nah Beward , que é autora das duas fics a seguir, Secret Song e Última Cartada , eu as li e achei o maximo por isso aqueles que gostam de Bella & Edward deem uma lida. Muita gente tem me perguntado por que demorei para postar, eu sumi a semana passada inteira por ter dado uma senhora travada no meu ombro direito o que me deixou impossibilitada de postar.

Aos poucos estou retomando e meu ritmo, peço desculpas por não ter avisado mas realmente eu não tive como evitar ta bom?

Beijos para todos e não se esqueçam de enviar seus reviews. Afinal já peguei varias dicas de vocês e coloquei na minha fic. Culpem a Nah pelo Thony ser tão fofo e culpem a minha irmã por inventar todoas as frases hilárias do Emmett. Sol Swan Cullen, MrSouza Cullen, Thais Cardoso, Jujuh Cullen, KaneHyruma, vocês são as que mais fazem reviews por isso muito obrigada a todas vocês.

Ps: a fic não terminou só achei que devia agradacer.


	36. Explicações na sala dos tronos

Chapter 35 ( Explicações na sala dos tronos ) 2 minutos depois Will's Pov

'Eu nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida, pelos menos não que eu me lembre, Nahuel nos disse que Jane a Alec tinham que ir falar com o pai de Aria e que ele Nahuel iria ficar com agente na praça por mais uma hora.' Eu respirei fundo antes de continuar.  
'Daí uma pessoa encapuzada ficou nos cercando, eu e os outros estávamos brincando de pega-pega quando do nada ela começou a se transformar na nossa frente. Nahuel tinha sumido, eu gritei para todos correrem com o Thony para aqui e me coloquei entre o lobisomem e Aria, mas ele nos mordeu, chacoalhou e depois fomos jogados na fonte, só então notei Jane e Alec, o lobisomem saiu correndo quando eles rosnaram ...' Não consegui dizer mais nada, Aria estava nos braços do pai dela, eu só queria que a minha amiga ficasse bem.  
'Se o seu filho foi mordido por que ele não esta morrendo como Aria ou se tornando um deles Carlisle?' Caius perguntou enraivecido para o meu pai.  
'Porque ele é meu filho, tanto eu como Carlisle somos vampiros, isso deve ter dado alguma proteção para William!' Minha mãe respondeu enquanto me abraçava.

Logo em seguida ~//~//~ Jane's Pov

Eu, Alec, Nahuel e William estávamos parados de pé em frente aos quatro tronos.  
William foi o primeiro a contar tudo o que aconteceu desde que fomos para a praça que fica na frente da torre do relógio.  
Edward e Carlisle passaram meia hora examinando Aria antes de darem para ela uma dose alta de morfina, só faziam 15 minutos desde que ela parou de gritar.  
Não sei como consegui me manter quieta quando Esme abraçou o filho dela, eu estava me sentindo tão mal que desejei que alguém me abraçasse, bem agora que eu tinha tomado a coragem que eu precisava para chamar Aro de pai.  
Mas meu pensamento foi interrompido quando senti uma mão acertar o meu rosto com tanta força que eu fui parar no chão aos pés de Aro, fiquei olhando para a dor em seus olhos, eu não conseguia acreditar que eu tinha o magoado tanto assim.  
Não sei quanto tempo fiquei encarando Aro, mas quando vi Caius erguer a mão novamente fui tomada por tamanho medo que nem consegui usar o meu dom, por  
isso me encolhi no chão e fechei os olhos e esperei pela minha tão merecida surra.  
'Se você erguer a mão contra a minha filha, irmão, você terá o mesmo fim que Didyme!'  
'Aro, Jane esta em estado de choque, ela não irá falar nada enquanto não se recuperar.' Eu queria poder dormir, que isso tudo fosse um pesadelo.


	37. A Fúria de Aro

Chapter 36 ( A Fúria de Aro ) logo em seguida na sala do tronos Aro's Pov

Eu tinha vontade de desmembrar Caius por ele ter esbofeteado Jane, pouco liguei para todos os vampiros presentes, quando vi que a minha querida iria apanhar novamente, me levantei do meu trono e segurei a mão dele.  
Deixei bem claro que ninguém a tocaria, Carlisle examinou Jane antes de entregá-la para mim.  
Me doeu muito ver o quanto ela se torturava, ela se sentia culpada por Nahuel a ter enganado, por William e Aria terem sido mordidos, por Marcus e a filha dele estarem sofrendo e por achar que tinha me desapontado.  
'Alec, você já pode voltar aos seus aposentos e deixe que eu mesmo cuidarei de Jane.' O garoto acenou positivamente com a cabeça antes de se retirar.  
'Nahuel, você não tinha direito nenhum de usar o nome de Esme para satisfazer seus próprios caprichos de ficar mais tempo com Aria, se ela estiver destinada a você, ela será sua.' Nesse momento Caius fez questão de me tocar.  
'Gianna leve Jane para o quarto dela, e Heidi tente fazer Jane se alimentar, Felix reúna a guarda; vamos caçar o lobisomem assim que amanhecer.' Me ergui e fiz sinal para Suplicia me seguir, eu precisava colocar a minha cabeça no lugar.

* * *

B/N: OMG! O Aro bravo é uma coisa! O_O Até deu medo em mim :x

To louca pra saber quem é o lobisomem All! *curiosidade absurda on*

USHUAHSUHAUSHA ;x


	38. A Caçada

Chapter 37 (A caçada) Cinco e meia da manhã. Will's Pov

Eu nem me lembro de ter dormido, mas quando acordei eu sabia o que eu iria fazer.  
Rapidamente eu me vesti e corri para o quarto de Aria.  
'O que você esta fazendo aqui?' Levei um susto quando vi Jane parada atrás da porta.  
'Vim ajudar Aria, eu já estou bem e acho que se ela beber o meu sangue ela vai se curar e você?' Jane estava assustadora.  
'Vim só dar uma olhada nela antes de ir caçar.' Eu geralmente não fico entrando na mente dos outros mas fiquei curioso.  
"Ir caçar o maldito lobo que me humilhou, por causa dele meu pai se decepcionou comigo e mestre Caius até me bateu, eu preciso mostrar para todos por que eu sempre fui temida!"  
'Eu posso te ajudar Jane.' Eu iria com ela.  
'Eu não preciso de ajuda, você fica aqui.' Minha nossa, como ela era cabeça dura.  
'Jane você acha realmente que pode achar e manter quieto um lobisomem sozinha?' Perguntei sorrindo, como ela não me respondeu continuei. 'Eu posso controlar a mente dele, mas não sou rápido alcançá-lo e também não sei rastrear, se você me levar com você eu posso trazer os nossos pais para aonde nós estivermos, seu pai e Caius verão que foi você que o achou e eu terei certeza de que você esteja segura.'  
'Como você pode me dar segurança?'  
'Manipulando a mente dele eu poderia trazer o lobisomem até aqui numa coleira.' Não sei por que Jane me olhou tão espantada, nas poucas vezes que usei o dom do Thony para ler mentes, Aro estava pensando que eu poderia passear com os Quileutes.  
'Pensei que você só pudesse fazer isso quando os outros estivessem por perto.'  
'Eu posso usar o dom deles quando eu quiser, eles não precisam estar perto de mim, mas dependendo do dom que eu usar eu fico muito fraco.'  
'E se eu te levar comigo e você enfraquecer, o que eu faço?' Boa pergunta Jane.  
'Caça um cervo para mim, eu sempre tomo num copo, mas posso abrir uma exceção e beber direto do pescoço dele. Só não conte que eu fiz isso pros meus pais depois. Podemos ir agora?' Eu comecei a rezar para ela dizer sim.

6 horas da manhã ~//~//~ Numa floresta perto da Alemanha Jane's Pov

Eu devia ter enlouquecido e só agora me dava conta do erro que cometi.  
'O cheiro do Lobisomem estava cada vez mais forte, devemos estar perto.'  
Queria saber o que se passava na cabeça do Cullen para que ele tivesse me convencido a fazer essa loucura.  
'A mesma coisa que se passou pela sua cabeça Jane, aliás, nossos pais já sabem que fugimos.' Will acrescentou após bocejar.  
'Como você sabe isso?' Mas logo me arrependi de ter perguntado.  
'Eu estou usando o dom da Marie para ver o futuro e vi quando meu pai decidiu nos seguir.' Will disse antes de bocejar de novo.  
'E se eu te morder enquanto caço?' Perguntei me lembrando do dia em que o mordi.  
'Você não está com sede por isso não vai me atacar, eu já vi isso também.' Ele parecia tão certo disso que decidi caçar.  
Foi a coisa mais esquisita que já fiz em toda a minha existência, sem contar o fedor que os animais tinham.  
'Beba um pouco, pode não ser sangue humano, mas vai te fortalecer o necessário.' Se eu achava que o cheiro era ruim pelo menos o gosto não era, eu gostei muito.  
'Na verdade eu usei o dom da Marie para você se sentir bem enquanto bebia.'  
Ok eu devia ter pensado nisso, mas pelo menos eu estava satisfeita por hora, mas ainda tinha sede.  
'William você tem certeza de que nunca tinha bebido sangue direto de um pescoço antes?' Perguntei ao reparar que a roupa branca dele continuava limpa sem nenhuma mancha.  
'Tenho sim, mas eu vi na sua mente como você faz para beber, então só tentei te imitar.' Will parecia muito envergonhado quando terminou de falar e suas maçãs ficaram num vermelho que teria me dado água na boca.  
Após o que William disse ser o nosso café da manhã fomos atrás do saco de pulgas. Me surpreendi quando vi que era uma fêmea, ela estava bebendo água. Eu estava me preparando para atacar ela quando Will me deteve.  
'Jane, nós não vamos conseguir cuidar dela por muito tempo. Eu vou trazer agora meu pai, seu pai, Caius e Edward tudo bem?' Ele me perguntou enquanto nos aproximamos da fêmea.  
Quando a fêmea nos viu ela se posicionou para nos atacar, eu coloquei Will atrás de mim e desejei do fundo do meu coração parado que meu pai me visse agora.  
Num piscar de olhos a infeliz estava no chão, fazia muito tempo desde que eu me sentira tão poderosa e feliz, se pudesse eu estaria dançando de felicidade, minha boca se encheu de veneno e senti um amplo sorriso se formar em minha boca.  
Como a cadela estava ocupada sentindo dor eu larguei a mão de Will e comecei a rir alto.  
'Que bom que você esta se divertindo minha querida, Caius fique a vontade para se divertir também.' Quando ouvi a linda voz de Aro eu me virei e corri para os braços dele.  
'Desculpa se te desapontei pai, mas eu não podia deixar Jane vir sozinha.' Will falou quando Carlisle o pegou nos braços.  
'Graças a Deus você esta bem meu filho.' Carlisle abraçava o filho com tanta força que pensei que William parecia estar sem ar.


	39. A alegria de Aro

Chapter 38 ( A alegria de Aro ) Sete horas da manhã. Em Volterra Aro's Pov

Me senti muito frustrado quando fui para o quarto de Jane e não a encontrei, eu me senti desesperado quando soube que o filho de Carlisle sumira também.  
Só descobrimos onde os dois tinham ido quando Aria entrou na sala dos tronos esfregando os olhos, perguntando se alguém poderia fazer o café da manhã para ela. Após todos a abraçarem ela se virou para Carlisle.  
'O Will tinha razão o sangue dele cura, acho que ele e Jane foram caçar mais cedo.'  
'O que você quer dizer com isso filha?' Marcus perguntou para Aria enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela.  
'Ouvi o Will dizer que manipulando a mente, ele poderia trazer um lobisomem até aqui em uma coleira, mas eu estava com muita dor, dai eu senti o sabor de sangue na minha boca antes de dormir.' Um rugido alto e furioso escapou dos meus lábios e quando fiz menção de correr atrás de Jane, Edward me segurou e começamos a discutir mentalmente.  
"Aro se acalme."  
"Como você pode me pedir para ficar calmo, se minha filha foi caçar um cão que pode machucá-la!"  
"Meu irmão também esta com ela e mesmo assim Carlisle esta calmo."  
Nesse momento vi através da mente de Edward a visão que Alice estava tendo, o filho de Carlisle nos levava até onde eles estavam enquanto a minha querida Jane se divertia torturando um lobisomem.  
'Quando Alice?' Perguntei tenso.  
'Em cinco minutos, Aro.' Alice parecia muito aliviada.  
Cinco minutos geralmente passavam em um piscar de olhos, mas para mim estes demoraram uma eternidade para passar.  
'Carlisle, Will vai evocar você, Aro, Edward e Caius em dois minutos, vai ser mais fácil para ele se vocês estiverem juntos.' Alice avisou ante de se afastar um pouco.  
Ficamos os quatro de pé esperando, mas tudo foi muito rápido não notei quando deixei Volterra e me vi numa floresta, minha Jane estava rindo enquanto, pelo o que notei ser uma fêmea de lobisomem se contorcia de dor.  
'Que bom que você esta se divertindo minha querida, Caius fique a vontade para se divertir também.' Eu mal terminei de falar e Jane se virou para mim e pulou em meus braços.  
Me tornei o vampiro mais feliz do mundo quando vi quantas vezes Jane pensou em mim como o pai dela, seu ciúme do modo como Carlisle tratava William apenas serviu para alimentar a minha própria vontade de abraçá-la.  
'Estou muito orgulhoso de você filha, por ter cuidado bem do filho de  
Carlisle e por achar essa distração para Caius, mas você esta de castigo.'  
'Desculpa pai, isso não vai se repetir, como esta Aria?' Ouvir Jane me chamar de pai foi tão bom quanto ouvir Suplicia dizer primeira vez que me amava.  
'Ela esta bem, graças ao sangue de William ela já eliminou todas as toxinas da saliva do lobisomem.' Carlisle respondeu calmamente enquanto me fazia sinal para segui-lo.  
Poucos minutos depois Caius e Edward nos alcançaram quando estávamos voltando para Volterra. Edward me mostrou os resultados do breve interrogatório que ele fizera naquela miserável, ela tinha sido mordida fazia dois meses e mesmo sendo advertida pela fêmea que a mordera, resolveu ver se conseguia matar um de nós e sair viva de Volterra para contar a história.  
'Caius, a companheira dessa fêmea mora em Roma, num prédio verde-claro de frente para a praça de São Pedro, terceira janela da direita para a esquerda, sinta-se livre para fazer uma visita para ela.' Edward e Carlisle me deram um olhar de desaprovação Jane começou a rir nos meus braços e o rosto de Caius se iluminou com o sorriso dele.


	40. Saudades

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

_**Chapter 39 ( Saudades ) Um mês depois Jasper's Pov**_

Quase todos nós ficamos muito felizes quando voltamos para casa, mas desde que saímos de Volterra notei que um dos meus irmãos, Will para ser mais preciso, estava muito triste.  
Embora eu tenha feito de tudo para animar ele, eu não consegui. E não fui o único a notar, muito pelo contrário, todos notaram. Esme não tirava os olhos dele, nem mesmo Marie que sempre o vazia rir, o animou. Meu irmão parecia um zumbi andando pela casa, quando nossos amigos voltaram para seus lares Will se despediu educadamente, antes de voltar para o quarto dele.  
Carlisle tinha nos dito no dia em que Jane e Will foram caçar o lobisomem que Will ficaria de castigo, mas não imaginamos que esse seria o castigo dele.  
'Carlisle, eu sei que você ficou muito preocupado quando Will fugiu, eu  
também temi por nosso filho, mas pelo amor de Deus esse castigo é demais!' Esme disse assim que colocou Will na cama.  
'Esme eu o tirei do castigo na véspera do nosso retorno para casa, eu não sei por que ele esta agindo assim.' A frustração de Carlisle era enorme por isso usei meu dom para relaxar todos.  
'Eu detesto dizer isso mas toda vez que vejo o futuro dele, Will esta assim, catatônico, nada esta mudando.' Peguei Alice e a coloquei em meu colo.  
'Será que ele não esta com stress pós traumático? Afinal ele foi atacado por um lobisomem e sabe-se lá o que ele não passou nas mãos de Jane, ela não é de confiança.' Bella acrescentou.  
'Vi pela mente de Aro tudo o que ocorreu entre Jane e Will durante a caçada amor, Jane o tratou melhor do que devia.' Edward disse beijando Bella.  
'O que você quer dizer com isso filho?' Carlisle perguntou intrigado.  
'Eu não contei isso porque não achei que fosse necessário, mas Jane gostou do modo como Will a tratou, os dois caçaram cervos juntos, e Will usou o dom de Marie para tornar mais fácil para Jane beber sangue animal.' Edward estava dizendo que Jane mudou de dieta?  
'Não Jazz, eu só estou dizendo que ela bebeu sangue animal porque um certo irmão nosso ofereceu, Jane não conseguiu dizer não para ele.' Edward falou enquanto acariciava o rosto de Bella.  
'Diga logo aonde você quer chegar Edward, antes que Esme tenha um ataque do coração!' Rosalie tinha perdido a paciência, se bem que eu acredito que a culpa era minha.  
'Eu acho que ninguém vai gostar.' Edward disse com um sorriso torto. Os olhos de Alice saíram de foco rapidamente antes que ela gritasse.  
'Você esta brincando não é? Tinha que ser ela?' Puxei Alice de volta para o meu colo bem a tempo de Edward dar a "boa" notícia.  
'Jane esta apaixonada por Will, ela tem ciúme do modo como nós o tratamos, do jeito como o amamos.' Edward com certeza tinha razão quando disse que agente não iria gostar.  
Esme virou uma estatua, Rosalie rosnou, Emmett começou a rir feito louco, Alice já sabia por isso só me abraçou, Jacob e Renesmee trovaram de repulsa com a idéia, Carlisle esfregou nervoso as mãos, Bella não ligou para nada além dos beijos do marido dela e eu trinquei meus dentes.  
'Eu prefiro imaginar Carlisle beijando Emmett na boca do que imaginar Jane namorando o MEU IRMÃO!' Rosalie gritou para que todos ouvissem bem.  
Bem quando as coisas não poderiam piorar, a porta da sala de jantar se abriu e Will entrou silenciosamente, ele se virou, fechou bocejando a porta atrás de si e foi até Esme que o pegou no colo.

_**~//~//~ Will's Pov**_

Tentei dormir um pouco, mas quando acordei ainda era noite, por isso me levantei e fui procurar mamãe, ou Jasper. Eu estava indo para a cozinha quando ouvi Rosalie gritar da sala de jantar que preferia ver papai beijando Emmett a ver Jane namorando... , eu não ouvi o resto porque bocejei mais achei esquisito imaginar meu pai beijando Emmett.  
Assim que entrei na sala de jantar fechei a porta e fui bocejando até mamãe, eu ia pedir para ela me preparar um copo de leite, para eu tentar dormir, mais ela me colocou no colo dela me abraçando com muita força.  
'Mamãe ... não consigo... respirar.' Eu falei perdendo o fôlego.  
'Desculpa meu anjinho, eu juro que não queria te machucar, você esta bem?'  
Não sei por que mamãe parecia tão preocupada, mas a abracei para mostrar que eu estava bem.  
'Há quanto tempo você esta ouvindo atrás da porta William?' Eu odiava quando papai falava assim comigo, eu não estava ouvindo atrás da porta, eu só estava procurando a mamãe! Mas não falei nada por causa de outro bocejo.  
'Não precisa ficar tão mal humorado Will.' Por que Jasper não podia ficar calado?  
'Jazz não deixe as coisas piores do que já estão e Carlisle, Will não ouviu nada além do grito da Rose.' Eu um dia teria que achar um jeito de agradecer a Edward por sempre me ajudar.  
'Disponha.'

_** 'Papai...' Eu disse entre outro bocejo.'... eu prefiro que você beije a mamãe.'**_

* * *

_  
_

_B/N: AHSUHAUSHUAHSUHA :x_

_Adorei o final desse capítulo All! Carlisle beijando o Emmett... *rindo*_


	41. Revelações

_**Chapter 41 ( Revelações ) enquanto isso em Volterra Aro's Pov**_

_**Eu não sei se tenho sorte ou azar, talvez eu tenha os dois. Minha sorte se baseia no fato de Jane agora me chamar abertamente de pai, já o meu azar se baseia no fato de a minha filha ter se apaixonado.  
Se ao ficar mais velho William Cullen decidisse se juntar com a Jane aqui em Volterra minha alegria seria plena, mas se ele a levasse, parte de mim iria com ela.  
'Jane, conversei com Carlisle alguns minutos atrás por telefone, e nós dois concordamos que tanto você quanto o pequeno William precisam se encontrar, você já sabe por que se sente ligada ao menino, não é?' Jane era esperta e com certeza já sabia, mas eu queria ouvir da boca dela.  
'Ele é minha alma gêmea. Pai eu vou ter que me mudar para junto deles?'  
'Eu não sei filha, é de meu desejo que você fique comigo, mas eu não duvidaria se daqui a uns vinte anos você esteja ao lado de William Cullen com os olhos dourados.' Falar isso me doeu muito, mas era a mais pura verdade.  
'Quando ele voltará para Volterra?' Ela me perguntou com indiferença.  
Isso me deixou muito curioso, pensar em ficar longe de Suplicia era torturante para mim, sendo o filho de Carlisle o par dela, Jane devia estar deprimida por causa da distância. Decidi por a prova os sentimentos dela.  
'Ele só voltará, quando tiver idade para assumir os sentimentos por você!'  
O olhar indiferente de Jane foi imediatamente substituído por um olhar triste, cheio de saudade.  
Me arrependi da minha atitude, que tipo de pai eu era? Por qual razão eu iria causar dor na minha filha? Decidi contar a ela o que eu e Carlisle havíamos combinado uma hora atrás.  
'Vou te enviar para os Estados Unidos em uma semana, Alec irá assumir suas responsabilidades. Carlisle tem cogitado comprar sangue para você ou então um deles te levará até um local onde você poderá caçar isso será decidido quando você chegar lá.' Essa idéia me enojava, mas era preciso.  
'Por quanto tempo ficarei lá?' Essa foi à mesma pergunta que Carlisle me fizera e eu ainda não tinha uma resposta.  
'Por quanto tempo for preciso.' Eu disse abraçando Jane com força.  
Na véspera da viagem dela, eu dei um baile digno de reis em homenagem a Jane, eu a cobri com as minhas jóias mais valiosas, incluindo uma coroa de ouro cravejada de rubis e um colar de diamantes que eu mandei fazer só para a ocasião, deixei bem claro para todos os convidados que a festa era para uma das princesas Volturi, o que deixou Aria cheia de ciúmes.  
"Esse Aro, é o lado negativo de se ter filhos, um dias eles crescem e vão  
embora, eu e você fizemos isso e em breve será a vez de Jane, mas ao menos  
ainda temos um ao outro."  
'Você não pode ver o futuro Suplicia, essa pode ser a última noite de Jane como uma de nós.' Respondi ao pensamento dela sem tirar os olhos de Jane que dançava com Demetri.  
"Verdade, mas eu ainda tenho a minha intuição feminina e ela me diz que Jane voltará para nós logo." A serenidade de Suplicia me deixou mais  
tranqüilo.  
'Como você pode deixar Jane ir? Ela é a nossa melhor arma Aro!' Caius estava abusando da sorte.  
'Unir Jane com o filho de Carlisle é a confirmação de que nossa aliança será fortuita, além disso, ainda temos muito tempo até que a união dos dois se concretize.' Respondi dando o assunto por encerrado.  
'Só falta você me dizer que Alec também se enrabichou por uma Cullen.' Caius pensou alto demais.  
'Não abuse da minha paciência irmão, eu sei o que estou fazendo e independentemente de onde Jane decida viver ela sempre terá laços aqui em Volterra! Ou você realmente acredita que se formos atacados os Cullen ficarão de braços cruzados?' Eu disse antes de me levantar do meu trono e tirar Suplicia para uma Valsa.**_

_**

* * *

**A/N: Oio pessoal uma das minha amigas KaneHyruma esta escrevendo uma fic também o nome de fic é _**Mais do que você pensa, **_vocês podemir dar uma olhada por favor? Obrigada!_**  
**


	42. Uma semana movimentada

_**Chapter 42 ( Uma semana movimentada ) Carlisle's Pov**_

_**Cheguei cedo ao aeroporto por isso me sentei num banco na cafeteria que ficava na frente de área de desembarque e comecei a ler uma revista sobre novos métodos de tratamento de câncer que tinham sido divulgados essa semana.  
Cinco minutos depois o quadro que mostrava quais voos tinham pousado indicou que o de Jane acabara de pousar. Quando a vi na área de desembarque fui até ela e peguei a sua mala.  
'Seja bem vinda à Nova Iorque. Espero que você tenha feito uma boa viagem Jane.'  
'Vocês estão morando aqui, agora?' A julgar pelos olhos negros ela estava com sede.  
'Não, mas aqui fica o aeroporto internacional mais perto.' Fiz sinal para ela me seguir até a garagem.  
'Você veio sozinho?'  
'Vim sim, pelo que vejo você esta com sede, tenho algumas garrafas no carro, você poderá beber elas a caminho de casa.'  
Jane realmente estava sedenta, ela esvaziou as quatro garrafas de sangue que eu tinha enchido com sangue doado. Por fim fiquei com dó dela e parei o carro no acostamento da estrada I-89, na altura da Cilley State Forest.  
'Você ainda esta com muita sede Jane?' Perguntei preocupado, como ela mantinha os olhos fechados eu não pude ver a cor deles.  
'Não já estou satisfeita, obrigada por perguntar.' ela disse quando por fim abriu os olhos.  
'Precisamos decidir como vamos fazer para controlar a sua sede, posso comprar sangue para você ou um de nós pode te levar até um local onde você possa caçar, o que você prefere?' Perguntei curioso para saber a resposta dela.  
'Vou seguir a sua dieta para não atrapalhar.' Essa resposta me pegou desprevenido.  
'Tudo bem, mas se você se sentir desconfortável por favor, não hesite em me contar, afinal, essa visita não deve ser uma tortura para você.' Só por precaução eu iria deixar algumas garrafas com sangue humano estocadas. Eu esperava que as crianças estivessem todas dormindo quando eu chegasse em casa, afinal, já eram vinte e duas e quarenta e sete, mas eles estavam bem acordados.  
'Jane é má, me disseram que ela matou muitos vampiros com um sorriso no rosto. Ela me dá arrepios.' Emmie sempre falava mais do que devia nos momentos inoportunos.  
'Jane pode ter matado muitas pessoas ou uma só, mas ela nos protegeu e isso é o que preciso para perdoar ela. E como Jane pode ser má se ela ama o pai dela? Quem ama não é mal.' Will com toda certeza tinha herdado o coração de Esme e isso me deu muito orgulho. Pelo canto do olho pude ver um lindo sorriso no rosto de Jane.  
'Concordo com o Emmie, os Volturi são do mal Will!'  
'Não Marie, eles não são, eles gostam uns dos outros e para mim alguém só é mal se não souber amar!' **_

_**'Vocês não deviam ter ido para a cama duas horas e 29 minutos atrás?' Perguntei olhando para uma Esme sorridente e orgulhosa.  
'Marie esta mexendo com o humor deles.' Jasper sussurrou rindo.  
'Então eu acho melhor você acalmar eles Jasper, afinal crianças humanas precisam dormir para não ficarem doentes.' Eu disse enquanto pegava Will no colo para levá-lo ao quarto dele.  
'Boa noite Jane.' Will falou olhando por cima do meu ombro.  
'Boa noite William, durma bem.' Ela respondeu suavemente.  
Era impossível não notar o carinho na voz de Jane quando ela falava com meu filho, os traços de seu rosto ficavam suaves, seus olhos brilhavam, o corpo dela relaxava, quem tinha visto Jane enfurecida na clareira quando Renesmee tinha seis meses, jamais diria que ela e a Jane que estava parada em pé na minha sala eram a mesma garota.  
'Eu não acredito que a bruxa de Volterra esta aqui, Aria deve estar pulando de alegria em Volterra.' Emmie comentou da sala antes de eu ouvir um baque surdo.  
'Cala a boca!' Lizzie sussurrou.  
'Por que você me bateu?' Ele replicou com a voz embargada.  
'Não bate nele, vovô não gosta de briga lembra Lizzie? Emmie, ela pode te ouvir!' Marie sussurrou e fiquei pensando se entre Marie e Emmie estaria brotando algum pequeno sentimento.  
'Marie é feio apontar para os outros, Lizzie pare de bater no seu irmão e Emmie não é educado falar mal dos outros.' Fiquei com dó de Esme, Jane mal chegara e minha amada esposa já estava dando broncas.  
'Desculpa vovó.' Os três responderam em uníssono.  
Will dormiu em meus braços a caminho do quarto dele, eu imediatamente entendi porque Esme sempre demorava para voltar, ver meu filho dormir era muito calmante.**_

_**

* * *

**A/N: Nah tenta me enviar o cap 43 até amanhã? Beijos!  
_


	43. Primeiro dia nos EUA

_**Chapter 43 ( Primeiro dia nos EUA ) Jane's Pov**_

_**Assim que cheguei ouvi os pequenos Cullen falando de mim enquanto Carlisle estava estacionando na garagem.**_

_**'Jane é má, me disseram que ela matou muitos vampiros com um sorriso no rosto. Ela me dá arrepios.' Fiquei me perguntando quem teria contado isso para o garoto, seja lá quem for tinha medo de mim?**_

_**'Jane pode ter matado muitas pessoas ou uma só, mas ela nos protegeu isso é o que eu preciso para perdoar ela. E como Jane pode ser má se ela ama o pai dela? Quem ama não é mal.' Ouvir a voz desse pequeno humano que caçou uma fêmea louca de lobisomem me encheu de alegria, assim como o ouvir dizer que eu não era má me emocionou, como alguém tão pequeno podia dizer algo tão profundo e marcante?**_

_**'Concordo com o Emmie, os Volturi são do mal Will!' Eu ainda estava parada dentro do carro quando ouvi aquela mini vidente falar mal do clã do meu pai. Quem ela pensava que era para falar assim?**_

_**Quando notei, eu já tinha saído do carro e Carlisle estava andando até uma porta me fazendo sinal para segui-lo**_

_**'Não Marie, eles não são, eles gostam uns dos outros e para mim alguém só é mal se não souber amar!' Eu duvidava que pudesse defender a honra da família Cullen como William defendeu a honra de todos os Volturi, mas eu com toda certeza iria fazer tudo o que eu pudesse para defender o nome de Carlisle para mostrar minha gratidão por essa atitude tão nobre e inocente.**_

_**Quando olhei ao redor notei que, tirando Carlisle e Esme que estavam sorridentes e orgulhosos, os outros estavam incrédulos.**_

_**William já estava de pijamas e não parava de esfregar os olhos e bocejar enquanto Carlisle ia até o sofá onde ele estava quase dormindo.**_

_**Will, apesar do cansaço, tinha um sorriso no rosto, e enquanto Carlisle o levava para o quarto Will olhou por cima do ombro do pai dele.**_

_**'Boa noite Jane.' Ele falou antes de fechar os olhos.**_

_**'Boa noite William, durma bem.' Eu respondi ao mesmo tempo que desejava que ele tivesse me ouvido.**_

_**Não me importei com mais nada simplesmente me encostei contra uma parede e fiquei parada por toda a noite, por volta da uma da madrugada minha sede começou apertar. Pedi licença para Carlisle e logo após eu, Alice e Emmett fomos caçar. Drenei um urso e dois cervos, o gosto não era dos melhores, mas pelo menos a queimação diminuiu consideravelmente.**_

_**'E então gostou do urso? Eles são os meus favoritos.'**_

_**'Eles certamente são mais apetitosos do que os cervos, mas quando eu e seu irmão caçamos durante a caçada ao saco de pulgas, os cervos tinham um gosto muito melhor, parecia até que eu estava bebendo o mais doce sangue humano que existe, era como se aqueles três cervos tivessem nascidos só para me saciar, um néctar dos deuses por assim dizer.' Só de lembrar eu fiquei com sede.**_

_**'Isso é muito estranho, nós todos caçamos naquela região e nenhum animal tinha um sabor que se compara a sangue humano, isso é impossível.' Alice disse enquanto eu pegava um lobo negro.**_

_**'Quando minha sede se acalmou, nós três voltamos para ****casa.'**_

_**Nós estávamos na frente da casa quando notei num pequeno circulo de Tulipas cor de rosa abaixo da janela da sala.**_

_**'Você gosta delas Jane?' Esme me perguntou sorrindo.**_

_**'Nunca liguei muito para elas, geralmente penso em rosas, mas essa tulipas são as mais belas que eu já vi. Foi você que as plantou?' Eu perguntei enquanto voltava a observar as flores.**_

_**Notei que elas tinham um brilho muito peculiar e formavam um circulo perfeito, não tinham uma pétala fora do lugar, e seu cheiro também era muito diferente do cheiro das outras tulipas que eu conhecia, o cheiro delas era uma mistura de sândalo, cravo da índia e lavanda, esse perfume me relaxou muito rapidamente.**_

_**'Não esse é o mini jardim do Will, os bulbos já eram velhos e eu ia jogar eles no lixo quando ele os pegou e plantou ai, quando elas floresceram pela primeira vez nós todos ficamos impressionados. Will rega elas todo dia ao final da tarde , é o passatempo dele.' Esme me disse sorrindo enquanto eu me agachava para ver elas mais de perto.**_

_**Ao entrar na casa, fui convidada a me sentar num sofá que ficava de frente para a TV.**_

_**As 6:30 da manhã Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee e Jacob foram para a escola enquanto Esme foi fazer compras.**_

_**As 7:00 Will e os outros começaram a acordar eu ajudei Carlisle dando banho nas duas meninas.**_

_**'Com quem você aprendeu a dar banho em crianças Jane?' Carlisle me perguntou curioso enquanto eu tirava a loirinha da banheira e a embrulhava numa toalha.**_

_**'Gianna fez um curso para babá e me ensinou antes de ser transformada, por isso que Gianna raramente se aproxima de Aria.' Respondi lembrando do quão desagradável foi trocar as fraldas sujas de Aria.**_

_**Assim que terminei de vestir e arrumar os cabelos de Marie e Lizzie eu as levei para a sala onde Carlisle estava examinando Will, que ficou quieto durante todo o tempo e sempre que o pai pedia para ele fazer algo, Will fazia sem questionar.**_

_**Carlisle estava tirando a pressão quando notei que William fez um careta de dor.**_

_**'Se você não gosta, por que você não pede para o seu pai parar de te examinar Will?'**_

_**'Porque eu já me acostumei e assim fica mais fácil para meu pai ver quando estou ficando doente.' Ficando doente?**_

_**'Carlisle eles ficam doentes?' Eu perguntei desesperada quando pensei na possibilidade de perder Will para alguma doença infantil.**_

_**'Até hoje William foi o único a ficar doente.' Carlisle deve ter visto o pânico em meu rosto pois ele logo acrescentou. 'Fiz questão colocar todas as vacinas de William, e ele só teve gripe 8 vezes, você já pode ir brincar filho.'**_

_**Assim que Carlisle terminou de falar corri até Will o peguei no meu melhor abraço de urso.**_

_**'Antes de você acordar eu fui caçar, mas não foi como quando nós dois caçamos, senti falta de você agarrado nas minhas costas e da nossa conversa, e na volta vi as suas tulipas, nunca vi elas florescerem no começo de Janeiro.'**_

_**'Se mamãe e papai deixarem da próxima vez eu vou caçar com você Jane, e que bom que você gostou do meu jardim, pai posso dar uma das tulipas para a Jane?'**_

_**'Claro que pode filho, vou ligar para a mamãe e pedir para ela comprar um vaso.'**_

_**Após tomar o café da manhã, Will foi me encontrar no jardim. Passei a manhã inteira no jardim brincando com as crianças. Por volta do meio dia, Esme chamou eles para ir almoçar e depois quase todos foram assistir desenho animado.**_

_**Eu fui para o quarto que Esme tinha preparado para mim e me deitei na cama, poucos minutos depois a porta se abriu e Will veio se sentar ao meu lado.**_

_**'Não gosto de te ver triste Jane, desculpa por eles terem falado que você é má!' Ele era tão pequeno, mas apesar da pouca idade tinha uma maturidade.**_

_**'Não é isso que esta me preocupando Will. Alias, não tive tempo de te agradecer por me defender e defender a honra do clã do meu pai, contra os seus sobrinhos.'**_

_**'De nada. Mas, então o que esta te preocupando?' Notei que numa atitude muito infantil Will estava chupando o dedo.**_

_**'Eu queria saber por que só você fica doente? Por que quando caçamos eu gostei tanto de beber sangue animal e ontem odiei? E por que você parece às vezes ser tão maduro?'**_

_**'Fico doente porque fui o primeiro, quando você montar um quebra-cabeça a primeira vez na sua vida, é difícil montar ele, mas se você for montar um segundo você já vai saber como juntar as peças, sou mais humano que os outros, Thony é o que mais parece ser um vampiro. Qual era outra pergunta?' Ele me perguntou sorrindo.**_

_**'Por que quando caçamos eu gostei tanto de beber sangue animal e ontem odiei?' **_

_**'Porque eu usei o dom da Marie para que você se sentisse bem bebendo sangue de cervo. Próxima.'**_

_**'Por que você parece as vezes ser tão maduro?'**_

_**'Isso eu não sei responder.'**_

_**'Pelo menos você é o mais forte não é Will?' Perguntei enquanto Will se arrepiou.**_

_**'Você esta com medo de mim?' Perguntei correndo para o outro lado do quarto.**_

_**'Não, só estou com frio.' Peguei o cobertor que estava sobre a cama e enrolei envolta dele como Alec fazia quando queria prender Aria na cama dela para ela dormir logo, o que fez Will rir muito e eu comecei a gargalhar junto.**_

_**E foi assim, entre conversas e muitas risadas que passei o meu primeiro dia com os Cullen e com Will.**_


	44. O segundo dia com os Cullen

**_Chapter 44 ( O segundo dia com os Cullen ) Na manhã seguinte. Emmett's Pov_**

**_O que mais se pode fazer numa linda tarde de sábado do que se divertir?_**

**_Jasper estava contando para a mini-mafia a história da guerra civil, chatice em outras palavras, quando tive a idéia de brincar de índio com as crianças._**

**_Edward, Alice, Marie e Thony começaram a rir, mais isso não tirou a minha animação._**

**_'Imagino que vocês dois estejam aceitando o meu convite certo?' Perguntei muito sério para a mini-vidente e para o mini-Ed._**

**_'Sim!' Os dois me responderam e Marie começou a pular no sofá alegremente._**

**_'Marie Cullen pare de ficar pulando em cima do sofá.' Esme ralhou do canto da sala onde ficava o computador novo dela._**

**_'Desculpa vovó.' Marie respondeu pulando para o chão antes de começar a correr em círculos ao redor do sofá._**

**_'Muito bem turminha o que vocês me dizem de irmos brincar de índio no jardim? Longe das flores de Esme é claro.' Tive que acrescentar quando Esme me lançou um olhar ameaçador. Notei cinco sorrisos vindo na minha direção, parte um do plano resolvido. Hora da parte dois, convencer Jasper a entrar na brincadeira._**

**_'Papai vem brincar com a gente, por favor?' Eu iria fazer questão de mandar fazer uma cópia do vestido do último casamento da Alice para a Marie._**

**_'Filha você sabe que não deve ficar mexendo com o meu humor desse jeito, vou brincar com vocês, mas se você fizer isso de novo eu vou te proibir de fazer compras por um mês.' Coitadinha da minha sobrinha, se ele fizesse isso eu iria fazer compras para ela. Parte dois resolvida, hora da terceira e última parte do meu plano infalível, Jake e Nessie._**

**_'Nessie você aceita ser a princesa Moicana?' Eu cruzei os dedos e esperei ela me responder._**

**_'Só se Jake for um índio Moicano também.' Ela me respondeu rindo._**

**_'Nessie eu sou um Quileute, não um Moicano.' Jake sabia ser mais divertido que isso._**

**_'Que graça teria para você fingir ser algo que você já é? Não vejo graça em me vestir de vampiro no Halloween quando vou pedir gostosuras ou travessuras.' Mas devo confessar que a minha fantasia de Volturi me rendeu 5 kg. de doces ano passado. _**

**_'Só porque Nessie pediu eu vou brincar.' Nunca me senti tão feliz na minha vida, tirando noite passada quando Rose me algemou nu na nossa cama, mas fui interrompido por um puxão na minha calça._**

**_'Puque tio tava nu ?' Que droga, Edward rosnou e Bella virou uma estatua, por que Thony tinha que ler mentes como o Ed?_**

**_'Porque o ar condicionado quebrou.' Respondi com uma saída de mestre._**

**_'Certo mini-mafia a história é a seguinte: __Na nossa brincadeira, a princesa Nessie pediu para o índio Jacob pegar um urso para ela e ele roubou o Urso Emmett do exército texano. __O comandante Jasper resolveu resgatar o urso e enviou o exército dele atrás de Jake. Cada um de vocês vai ganhar um urso de chocolate se conseguirem pegar o Jake fujão e amarrar ele numa arvore. Nessie você vai montar no Jake. Eu vou ficar aqui de juiz.' Todos estavam esfregando as mãozinhas, mas Will ergueu a mão._**

**_'Pergunta logo Will.' Fiquei pensando o que ele iria me perguntar._**

**_'Não posso brincar, eu não sou rápido como eles para correr atrás do Jake.' Will disse desanimado indo em direção a porta da varanda da sala._**

**_'Se quiser Will, eu te carrego como fiz lá em Volterra.' Jane apareceu sei lá de onde e isso me assustou._**

**_'Emm ela pode brincar também?' Eu queria muito negar, mas Carlisle me fez um sinal da janela do escritório dele._**

**_'Pode sim.' Eu disse derrotado e a brincadeira começou._**

**_Como Thony era muito pequeno, Bella carregou ele nos ombros dela durante a brincadeira._**

**_Todos riram quando Jake pulou numa poça de lama e sujou toda a parede leste da casa, eu sou capaz de jurar que ouvi Esme dizendo que iria me fazer limpar tudo com Jake e Jazz, mas não liguei muito, quando o meu meninão conseguiu pegar Jake toda a mini-mafia explodiu em vivas e Will amarrou um Jake sedado pelo Jazz, num pinheiro depois que Jane ensinou ele a fazer um bom nó._**

**_Depois de entregar os ursos de chocolate Esme mandou todos eles irem tomar banho antes de jantar._**

**_Tinha acabado de começar a chover quando todos ouvimos um grito que me fez congelar._**

**_'ALGUEM PODE ME DESAMARRAR DESSA PORCARIA DE ARVORE?' Todos me olharam espantados, eu esqueci que Jake estava amarrado no pinheiro._**

**_Depois que eu o soltei, tive que fugir por uma hora seguida enquanto o cachorro me caçava._**

**_Ele só parou quando Esme me mandou pedir desculpas enquanto Jazz e Ed seguravam ele, depois Nessie o chamou para tomar um banho com ela e eu fiquei morrendo de vontade de mandar ela usar o shampoo anti-pulgas, mas Edward me lançou um olhar assassino digno dos Volturi._**

**_'Não esqueça de usar o shampoo anti-pulgas Jake!' Cara, eu nunca senti tanto orgulho do meu filho na minha existência! Se pudesse eu iria chorar de emoção, mas ao invés disso apenas acrescentei antes de sair correndo com Emmie para o quarto dele._**

**_'Mas seca bem o cachorro depois!'_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_B/N: OMG! Acho que esse capítulo foi o melhor All! *-* Amei o Thony lendo a mente do Emm :x E o Emm esquecer o Jake na árvore também foi MARA! *_*_


	45. Terceiro dia na Casa dos Cullen

_**Chapter 45 ( Terceiro dia na Casa dos Cullen ) Alice's Pov**_

_**Eu não acreditei quando tive aquelas duas visões naquela MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA e linda manhã de domingo. Larguei todo o planejamento do novo closet da Rose e fui correndo chamar Bella, a Rose e a Esme que estavam na sala jogando poker.**_

_**'Vocês não vão adivinhar que visão eu tive!' Eu não conseguia parar quieta e isso chamou a atenção de toda a nossa família!**_

_**Mas Ed, Marie e Thony já sabiam.**_

_**'Vocês três já sabem por isso não podem responder.' Esme me olhou curiosa, Rose aproveitou para roubar na partida dando uma olhada nas cartas de Bella, e Bella me olhou de um jeito que me fez contar tudo.**_

_**'Vi alguém mudando definitivamente de dieta!' Gritei dando pulinhos de alegria enquanto todos olhavam para o jardim onde Will e Jane estavam distraídos colocando em um vaso uma das Tulipas dele.**_

_**'Isso é maravilhoso Alice, ela tomou essa decisão sozinha ou teve ajuda?' Esme estava radiante, mas quem não estaria?**_

_**'Jane? Com olhos dourados como nós? Você só pode estar brincando Alice!' Eu sabia que Rose iria dizer isso.**_

_**'Não é brincadeira Rosalie, eu estou falando sério, mas deixa eu ir ao ponto, estou pensando em ir fazer compras, Marie já confirmou, Esme você também esta convidada e Bella eu sei que você e Ed não tem nada programado,l então você vem comigo! Renesmee se você fugir eu arrumo pulgas para o Jake!' Nada iria atrapalhar os meus planos hoje!**_

_**Nesse momento Jane e Will entraram na sala com um vaso de tulipas na mão. Jane estava sorrindo enquanto ele contava a ela como cuidar da flor, ambos pararam quando notarão que estavam sendo observados.**_

_**'Jane, Alice vai te convidar para uma tarde no Shopping Center.' Will disse rindo enquanto pegava o vaso das mãos dela e ia em direção as escadas.**_

_**'Se você for junto eu vou.' Exatamente como eu tinha visto.**_

_**'Alice não vai me deixar em paz se eu disser não, vou colocar a tulipa no meu quarto e volto logo.'**_

_**~//~//~ Carlisle's Pov**_

_**Eu imaginei que Jane pudesse um dia decidir mudar a dieta dela, mas não pensei que seria tão cedo, por e-mail contei para Aro que Jane decidiu caçar animais como nós, para não nos causar problemas durante sua estadia, nunca o senti tão super-protetor, mas depois de ele assumir publicamente que a via como filha, eu não podia esperar menos dele.**_

_**'Jane, antes de você sair, eu poderia ter um palavra com você?' Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e me seguiu até o meu escritório.**_

_**'O que deseja de mim Carlisle?' Era interessante como ela ficava agressiva longe do meu filho.**_

_**'Alice contou que você tomou uma decisão importante sobre a sua dieta, mas eu preciso ouvir isso de você, Aro e eu temos trocado e-mails todos os dias e acho que ele merece saber das suas decisões a esse respeito, não concorda?'**_

_**'Desde o dia em que caçamos cervos naquela floresta na Alemanha, o sangue humano não tem mais o mesmo gosto para mim. Meu pai me proibiu de sair de Volterra, mas desobedeço ele quando a queimação na minha garganta se torna insuportável.' Por essa notícia eu não esperava.**_

_**'Você tem certeza de que o sangue humano não tem te saciado mais?' Perguntei espantado.**_

_**'Depois que mordi William, comecei a notar que o sangue humano não sacia mais a minha sede como sempre fez, mas pensei que fosse passageiro. Naquela manhã na floresta senti nojo quando vi seu filho bebendo o sangue daquele animal fedorento e senti ainda mais nojo quando ele me pediu para beber um pouco também.' Eu estava boquiaberto com o que ela estava revelando.**_

_**'Desde que despertei como uma recém-criada, sempre me alimentei de humanos, mas o sangue de nenhum deles se compara com o sangue daqueles três cervos, até os cervos, o urso e o lobo que drenei dois dias atrás estavam mais saboroso que os humanos que tenho drenado com meu pai, minha mãe e meu irmão em Volterra.' Assim que Jane olhou para mim, ela viu o quão espantado eu estava.**_

_**'Sua mãe?'**_

_**'Mestra Suplicia se preferir que eu me refira assim a ela enquanto estiver aqui.' Eu não sabia que Suplicia tinha assumido Jane a Alec como filhos dela.**_

_**'Pensei que Suplicia tinha ciúmes de você e de seu irmão pela proximidade que vocês têm com Aro. Sinta-se a vontade para se referir a eles como seus pais em minha residência.'**_

_**'Obrigada por sua permissão, o ciúmes de minha mãe se devia a alguns mal entendidos que já foram esclarecidos.' Eu não pude evitar e sorri para Jane.**_

_**Sempre vi a pequena Jane como uma vampira extremamente perigosa, cruel e insensível, mas agora conversando com ela, eu notei que na minha frente tinha apenas uma menina educada, sincera e que amava os pais e o irmão.**_

_**'Obrigado por se abrir comigo Jane, agora vá se arrumar para ir as compras.' Jane surpreendentemente se levantou me abraçou e saiu correndo.**_

_**'Você sabia Carlisle Cullen, que o seu filho estava tendo que usar o dom dele para que Alice não invadisse esse escritório?' Assim que abri meus braços minha linda esposa pulou no meu colo e me beijou na boca, não resisti e assim que passei minha língua em seus lábios, ela os abriu para mim fazendo nossas línguas dançarem em perfeita harmonia.**_

_**'Esme Anne Cullen se você continuar a me provocar desse jeito, eu não vou te deixar sair com as nossas filhas, netas e Jane.' O jeito como Esme estava rebolando no meu colo me deixou louco.**_

_**Num piscar de olhos minha camisa foi substituída pelas mãos de Esme que acariciavam meu peito de cima a baixo, o que fez minha calça ficar muito apertada para o meu gosto.**_

_**'Eu acho que Alice vai sobreviver não vai?' Ela disse antes de começar a trilhar beijos cheios de luxuria da minha boca até meu pescoço, bem onde eu havia sido mordido, eu estava prestes a rasgar a saia dela junto de sua calcinha quando me lembrei que poderíamos ter Emmett escondido aqui em algum lugar.**_

_**Eu segurei Esme firmemente contra meu corpo e estava prestes a levar ela para o nosso quarto quando Alice apareceu na porta do escritório fazendo cara de choro. Tive vontade de rugir para ela, mas me contive quando vi Marie em seus braços.**_

_**'Vovô por que você esta sem camisa?' Marie me perguntou curiosa.**_

_**'Vovô derrubou tinta na camisa dele e por isso eu estou indo pegar outra para ele.' Esme falou antes de sair correndo seguida de Alice e Marie.**_

_**~//~//~ Jane's Pov**_

_**Assim que sai do meu quarto e desci as escadas Alice, Bella, Esme, Lizzie, Marie Renesmee, Rosalie e Will já estavam prontos, mas notei que Alice não tirava os olhos de Esme que estava com o coração disparado.**_

_**Achei aquilo muito estranho eu estava quase perguntando o que estava acontecendo quando senti que alguém deu uma puxada de leve na minha saia. Assim que olhei para baixo vi quem era Lizzie.**_

_**'No que posso te ajudar?' Eu decidi perguntar enquanto me abaixava para ficar na altura dela.**_

_**Após me encarar por 1 minuto inteiro ela resolveu falar.**_

_**'Você tem dinheiro? Se quiser vovó pode te emprestar.' Eu realmente não imaginei que ela iria me perguntar isso.**_

_**Abri a minha bolsa e mostrei para ela o meu cartão de crédito dourado. Lizzie imediatamente o pegou e ficou virando ele olhando o reflexo dela e rindo.**_

_**'Como você conseguiu um desses?' Eu juro que não entendi o porquê da pergunta de Rosalie, por isso dei de ombros e respondi.**_

_**'De onde você acha que vem a fortuna do meu pai? Nós mantemos negócios por todo o mundo, compramos e vendemos imóveis, fazemos transações bancárias de alto valor e investimos nas bolsas de valores para aumentar o nosso patrimônio. Tio Marcus criou uma poupança bem generosa para Aria. Tio Caius prefere agradar tia Athenadora, já meu pai gosta de jóias, o cofres de Volterra estão abarrotados de jóias e obras de Arte como: quadros, esculturas e partituras originais de musicas dos grandes mestres. Eu, Alec e minha mãe temos nossas próprias contas bancárias espalhadas pelo mundo. Os cartões ficam com meu pai, quando queremos comprar algo pedimos para ele nos deixar ir comprar. Por quê? Como você achava que conseguimos a nossa fortuna? 'Com a máfia?' A essa altura eu já estava rindo muito da cara de Rosalie.**_

_**~//~//~ Bella's Pov**_

_**Depois de Jane confessar de onde vinha o dinheiro dela, acabei contando a nossa.**_

_**'Toda a nossa fortuna se deve inicialmente ao trabalho de Carlisle e depois Alice começou a dar uma mãozinha ou devo dizer uma visão de como melhor investir tudo sem termos perdas.' Eu terminei de falar e todas nós estávamos rindo.**_

_**Só então notei que Jane estava rindo conosco.**_

_**'Meu pai já esta há tanto tempo por aqui, que aprendeu a notar os sinais que o mercado monetário dá quando esta preste a mudar, mas ter uma vidente na família com certeza deve tornar as coisas muito mais fáceis.' **_

_**Quando entramos nos carros notei que Jane foi direto para o banco traseiro da Mercedes de Carlisle.**_

_**'Você não senta na frente Jane?' Eu perguntei enquanto ela gentilmente colocava o sinto em Thony e depois em Will, antes de se sentar no banco entre eles e também colocar o sinto.**_

_**'Quando tenho que usar um carro para me locomover, sempre vou no banco de trás com Alec enquanto Demetri dirige e Felix o acompanha no banco do carona, meu pai sempre me deu um sinal para eu correr para o carro antes de Alec.' Jane estava muito animada me tratando tão bem, depois do nosso confronto na clareira eu achei que ela iria tentar arrancar minha cabeça na primeira oportunidade.**_

_**'Por que Aro faz isso querida?' Esme perguntou tentando ser agradável.**_

_**'Porque Felix é enorme, quando ele entra no carro ele empurra o banco para trás, quem estiver no banco traseiro atrás dele é esmagado.' Imaginar Jane esmagada por aquele bruta-montes me fez rir. Eu pelo visto Thony e Will estavam atentos a conversa, pois eles começaram a rir também.**_

_**No estacionamento ~//~//~ Alice's Pov**_

_**Eu mal acreditei que tinha tantas vitimas, quero dizer, modelos em minhas mãos! Hoje eu iria me superar, óbvio que Bella, Esme, Jane, Lizzie e Rose me olhavam de modo muito suspeito, mas eu não estava ligando, eu estava sonhando, tendo a visão mais animadora da minha existência, eu iria comprar muitas roupas, bolsas, jóias, perfumes, maquiagens para as meninas, novos games para os meninos, duas dúzias de Blue-ray, 30 CDs, os quatro livros sobre medicina molecular para Carlisle, a nova versão do jogo WAR para o Jazz, refil para as armas de paint-ball do Emm e muitos sapatos, tinha um azul de salto alto e fino, metálico que iria ficar divino em Bella!**_

_**'Ela vai precisar de um colar também mamãe.'**_

_**'E você já sabe qual colar e em qual joalheria comprar ele, não é mesmo Marie?' Eu perguntei animadamente.**_

_**'Sim, eu sei. Vovó você vem comigo temos um monte de vestidos para comprar!' Marie realmente tinha o meu bom gosto.**_

_**As 20:00h nós todas nos encontramos na praça de alimentação, Will carregava um embrulho nas mãos e não deixou ninguém ver o que era, mas eu tinha um jeito de descobrir o que era.**_

_**'Will o que você vai fazer com esse pacote ai na sua mão?' Imediatamente tive a visão que eu queria ter, eu sei que era muito baixo fazer isso, mas eu estava muito curiosa.**_

_**'Não conta para ninguém ta bom Alice?' Foi tão fofo ver que destino ele iria dar para aquela jóia, eu realmente me emocionei afinal ele ainda era bem pequeno.**_

_**~//~//~ Bella's Pov**_

_**'Renesmee vai comer tudo isso?' A pergunta de Jane me fez olhar na direção de Rose que vinha com uma bandeja com três Big Mac gigantes, sete refrigerantes, sendo que três eram grandes, e os outros quatro eram pequenos, duas saladas, quatro lanches infantis, seis tortinhas da maçã e um Sundae de Chocolate e um Sundae de baunilha com cobertura de caramelo.**_

_**'Óbvio que Renesmee não vai comer tudo, quatro das seis tortinhas e os quatro lanches infantis são para as crianças. Um Big Mac, uma salada e o Sundae de baunilha são para a Nessie.' Rose respondeu enquanto distribuía tudo pela nossa mesa antes de se sentar.**_

_**'E o resto vai para o lixo, certo?' Jane estava muito assustada quando olhei para ela e só então notei que ela não estava usando as lentes de contato.**_

_**'Errado o resto é meu.' Rose respondeu enquanto mordia o lanche dela.**_

_**Alice estava mexendo na bolsa dela, procurando as malditas lentes de contato ou um óculos de sol quando um grupo de 8 meninos e 5 meninas parou ao lado de Jane.**_

_**'Cara, suas lentes de contato vermelho sangue são iradas, onde você comprou elas?' Uma garota que não devia ter mais que 14 anos, vestida toda de preto, usando um batom da mesma cor, com um pentagrama formado pelo corpo de um dragão prateado pendurado no pescoço, segurando na mão um livro intitulado "A Hospedeira" e usando uma camiseta larga estampada com a capa do CD Mother Earth da banda Whitin Temptation, perguntou.**_

_**'Meu pai é dono de uma ótica na Itália e por isso me deu essas lentes quando ela foi lançada com presente por ter passado de ano na escola, antes de me mandar passar as férias aqui na casa da minha tia Esme.' Eu não sei de onde Jane tirou essa desculpa mas isso pareceu convencer a garota que começou a ir na direção de uma lanchonete.**_

_**Mas nem tudo é perfeito.**_

_**'E você delicia, não tem medo de engordar comendo tudo isso?' Um garoto do mesmo grupo que tinha ficado para trás perguntou descaradamente para Rose.**_

_**'Olha bem para mim garoto, você sinceramente acha que eu iria comer tudo isso, me arriscando a ficar enorme se eu não tivesse dinheiro para pagar uma plástica depois? Meu marido é rico e meu pai é médico.' Rose fez questão de pegar a coca-cola dela com a mão esquerda para exibir a aliança de casamento dela.**_

_**O garoto saiu correndo na direção dos amigos fingindo que nada tinha acontecido.**_

_**'Me responda uma coisa Rosali,e quem é da máfia Volturi aqui? Porque eu é que não sou!' O comentário de Jane arrancou gargalhadas de todas nós.**_

_**Depois de comer, voltamos para casa, mas não sem antes pedir para Emmett vir com o Jeep dele para nos ajuda a levar as compras para casa, como o garoto que paquerado Rose ainda estava nos seguindo, quando Emmett chegou ela pulou nos braços dele o beijando de uma jeito que fez Esme ralhar com eles.**_

_**E assim foi o terceiro dia com Jane na nossa família. Divertido.**_


	46. O quarto dia com os Cullen

**_Chapter 46 ( O quarto dia com os Cullen ) Jane's Pov_**

**_'Carlisle e Esme tem me tratado com muito carinho pai! Bella, Jacob, Rosalie e Renesmee, ainda desconfiam das minhas intenções aqui, mas também me tratam bem, Edward me pediu que o perdoe se ele estiver sendo muito super protetor, ele me disse que confia em mim, mas diz que como as crianças são muito frágeis, ele teme que eu sem querer machuque um deles, Alice confia plenamente em mim e Jasper confia nela! Alice, Bella, Esme, Elizabeth, Marissa, Renesmee, Rosalie, Will e eu fizemos muitas compras hoje, foi muito divertido, você não imagina o quanto Rosalie comeu, nunca senti tanto nojo, você devia ver.' Eu estava tão animada!_**

**_'Eu vou ver Jane, assim que você voltar para Volterra! Mas antes de você continuar, preciso que você me explique o e-mail que Carlisle me enviou. Que história é essa de você mudar a sua dieta Jane?' Notei a dor na voz de meu pai e me doeu muito saber que ele estava triste._**

**_'Jane não ligue para esse velho decrépito, ele só esta com muita saudade, você se divertiu fazendo compras? Me comprou alguma lembrança? Alec esta com saudades de você também.' Desde que nos tornamos uma família completa, minha mãe tem me mimado muito e a Alec muito mais._**

**_'Comprei sim mãe, mas você só vai saber quando eu voltar para casa, como estão Aria, Alec, meus tios e Tia Athenadora?'_**

**_'Aria esta cada dia melhor, assim como todos os outros, agora responda a minha pergunta mocinha!' Como meu pai estava ansioso._**

**_'Pai eu não sei explicar por que decidi mudar minha dieta ao certo, me desculpe.' Eu queria chorar por não conseguir dar a ele a resposta que ele me pedia._**

**_'Se acalme Jane resolveremos isso em breve, você verá. Tirando as compras o que mais você fez de interessante? ' Meu pai era ótimo mudando de assunto._**

**_'Eu ganhei uma tulipa linda, brinquei com as crianças e até ajudei William a amarrar um transmorfo num pinheiro...' Eu disse rindo enquanto ouvia os Cullen rirem na sala de estar e Jacob resmungar._**

**_'Jane eu esperava que você se comportasse melhor que isso, amarrar o jovem lobo num pinheiro é uma atitude digna de reprovação.' Eu devia saber que papai iria ralhar comigo antes de eu terminar, ele sempre ficava inquieto quando não podia ler a mente da pessoa com a qual estivesse conversando._**

**_'Esqueça o que Aro disse, eu estou feliz por saber que você não perdeu o costume, você chutou bem o cachorro?' Ouvi varias risadas antes de o meu pai voltar a falar._**

**_'Irmão, se você não calar a boca eu arranco a sua língua.'_**

**_'Pai, tudo fazia parte de uma brincadeira, eu juro, e diga para o tio Caius que eu estou me portando muito bem.'_**

**_'Veremos isso quando seu voo pousar! Vou te receber pessoalmente no aeroporto! Mas você não precisa se preocupar com isso, tenho uma surpresa para você minha querida.'_**

**_'Estou com saudades de vocês pai.' Passar esse tempo aqui estava me deixando muito emotiva._**

**_Desliguei meu celular, troquei de roupa e fui até a sala de estar. Will ia para a cama todo dia às oito da noite e Esme voltava para o quarto dela uma hora depois. Assim que a barra estava limpa eu ia até o quarto de William só para ficar perto dele, para garantir que a noite fosse tranquila._**

**_Peguei o habito de sentar na cama dele, Will sempre rolava na cama chupando o dedo e babando, às vezes eu o embrulhava num segundo cobertor e ficava com ele no meu colo até amanhecer, mas essa noite ele não estava bem._**

**_Quando voltamos para a casa dos Cullen as nove e meia da noite, Will disse que estava com dor de garganta, e duas horas depois a febre começou._**

**_Para o Cullen era normal ver Will com gripe, mas para mim foi uma tortura, a febre dele chegou a quase quarenta graus, mas mesmo estando enrolado em três cobertores e mesmo no colo de Jacob, Will continuava com frio e delirava muito._**

**_'Carlisle a febre não esta baixando.' Esme tinha a voz agoniada enquanto falava ao telefone e media a temperatura de Will._**

**_Quando vi que Bella estava indo pegar um pijama novo para William notei que eles iriam levá-lo ao hospital, e isso significava que eu não poderia vê-lo antes de voltar para Volterra, rapidamente corri até o jardim e procurei logo tirar um pequeno pedaço da casca do salgueiro que fazia sombra para as tulipas._**

**_Não precisei de muito para reduzir a casca a pó, corri para a cozinha, medi uma colher de sopa do pó da casca do salgueiro, esquentei um pouco d'água adicionei o pó e adocei com um pouco do mel que Jacob colocava sobre o waffle dele no café da manhã. Esme estava se levantando para ir para a garagem._**

**_'Esme espere, por favor, tente dar esse chá para ele.' Eu estava tão nervosa que tive que me controlar para não reduzir a xícara a pó._**

**_'O que é isso Jane?' Edward me olhava com desconfiança._**

**_'Chá de salgueiro, se a febre dele não for uma febre palustre ela vai começar a cessar logo. Por favor, Edward confie em mim, eu jamais envenenaria Will, você sabe disso!' Edward podia ler minha mente, ele tinha que ver que a minha intenção era boa._**

**_Antes que Edward pudesse falar alguma coisa Esme pegou a xícara da minha mão e aos poucos fez Will beber tudo. Quando ele terminou Will adormeceu e fiquei mais tranquila quando às duas da manhã, o corpo dele pareceu relaxar no braços da mãe._**

**_Me retirei para o meu quarto e comecei a folhear meu velho livro verde. Fiquei tão distraída que levei um susto quando ouvi alguém bater na porta._**

**_'Jane, Carlisle quer falar com você na sala de jantar.' Ouvi Jacob falar e isso me assustou mais ainda._**

**_Desci as escadas, respirei fundo e entrei na sala de jantar para ver o que Carlisle queria de mim. Para a minha surpresa todos os Cullen, tirando as quatro crianças, estavam lá sentados ao redor de uma mesa._**

**_Tive a sensação de estar indo para o meu julgamento e isso me fez sentir ainda pior do que eu já estava._**

**_'Por que você esta tão tensa Jane?' A pergunta de Jasper me pegou totalmente desprevenida, antes de eu começar a sentir uma estranha calma me invadir._**

**_'Não importa.' Eu respondi no meu tom mais fio que fez Renesmee e Jacob tremerem._**

**_'Jane, fique a vontade e se sente em alguma das cadeiras.' Não sei se foi uma ordem ou um pedido mas decidi puxar uma das cadeiras para um canto da sala de jantar e esperar quieta que alguém dirigisse a palavra a mim._**

**_Mas de repente Esme me fez levantar para me fazer sentar perto dela junto à mesa como os demais._**

**_'Primeiramente, eu queria te agradecer Jane, por você ter preparado o chá que baixou a febre de William.' Carlisle parecia realmente sincero e seu sorriso provava isso. 'Segundo, eu queria te perguntar como você sabia como baixar a febre dele?' _**

**_Eu não esperava que ele fosse me perguntar essa pergunta em particular e isso só me deixou tensa de novo, afinal por qual razão uma vampira como eu iria pesquisar métodos de cura se eu não ficava doente, e isso me deu vontade de sair correndo de volta para Volterra, mas a idéia me doeu muito._**

**_'Eu prefiro não responder Carlisle.' Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer._**

**_'Carlisle não vai te queimar na fogueira por isso Jane!' Edward disse rindo._**

**_De repente me vi rosnando para Edward, ele não tinha o direito de saber isso._**

**_'Você é que vai queimar na fogueira Edward se contar isso para alguém!' Eu gritei antes de sentir Emmett me dar uma chave de pescoço._**

**_Amaldiçoei o fato de não estar mais me satisfazendo com sangue humano, eu poderia talvez me soltar e fugir dessa desgraça toda, meu pai me receberia de braços abertos e com um beijo como ele sempre fez. Aqui não era o meu lugar._**

**_'Emmett solte-a!' Ouvi a voz de Esme antes de ele me soltar e eu desabar no chão soluçando e sentir um par de braços me abraçando._**

**_De uma coisa eu tinha certeza naquele momento. Ali eu não podia mais ficar._**

**_Rapidamente me desvencilhei dos braços de Esme e sai correndo daquela casa._**

**_O dia iria ser ensolarado e eu tinha que me afastar o máximo, eu não poderia me hospedar num hotel e nem pegar um avião ou cruzeiro de volta para Volterra, eu teria que correr para casa, no meu caminho eu teria que atravessar os EUA, o Canadá, teria que me enfiar em um navio qualquer para chegar até Groenlândia, me alimentar bem, de lá pegar outro navio até a Islândia drenar mais alguns _****humanos_ até conseguir me enfiar num navio que fosse até o Reino Unido, nadar até a _**

**_França e cruzar a Suíça para enfim chegar à Itália._**

**_Eu jamais iria sair de Volterra novamente. Por sorte eu já estava chegando perto da fronteira com o Canadá quando o Sol me forçou a me esconder num prédio abandonado._**

**_

* * *

_**B/N: OMG! :x Coitada da Jane, mais ela vai mudar de dieta por isso? O.O OMG! Eu estou morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo! Manda logo o outro All! *-*


	47. Voltando para junto dos Cullen

**_Chapter 47 ( Voltando para junto dos Cullen ) Por volta de meio-dia Jane's Pov_**

**_Aquele dia inteiro eu tentei me focar em como voltar para Volterra, mas eu não conseguia. Eu só conseguia me perguntar._**

**_Será que Will esta bem? Será que a febre dele não voltou? E principalmente, se ele sentia tanto a minha falta quanto eu sentia falta dele? Algo me dizia que sim, que Will estava triste por eu ter ido embora enquanto ele dormia._**

**_Mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria voltar para casa, eu queria voltar para Volterra, eu queria Will e queria a minha família._**

**_~//~//~ Onze e meia da manhã Carlisle's Pov_**

**_'Pelo amor de Deus Alice me diga que você achou Jane.' Eu estava beirando o desespero._**

**_'Eu só sei que ela esta perto da fronteira com Canadá, mas Jane esta muito indecisa ela quer voltar para ver se Will esta bem e ao mesmo tempo quer voltar para Volterra.' Eu sabia que não poda exigir muito mais de Alice, eu sabia também que só duas pessoas poderiam saber onde Jane estava, mas eu não pediria a Will ou a Marie que fizessem isso, principalmente Will, que ainda estava fraco por causa da febre noturna._**

**_'Papai eu posso ajudar.' Will veio cambaleando até onde eu estava na minha poltrona._**

**_'Filho você deveria estar deitado.' Assim que sentei William no meu colo notei que a temperatura dele estava mais alta do que devia._**

**_'Esme, me traga a minha maleta rápido.' Assim que ela me entregou a maleta peguei a dipirona e ministrei a quantia certa para a uma criança com o peso de Will e fiz ele tomar._**

**_'Amor, será que Marie e Thony não podem ajudar?' Eu podia sentir a preocupação de Esme._**

**_'Infelizmente Thony ainda é muito pequeno e com certeza o dom dele ainda não esta forte o suficiente para levar ou trazer algum de nos até Jane. Mas também não tenho certeza se William esta forte o suficiente para fazer isso.' E o meu real motivo para não envolver meu filho era não piorar gripe dele._**

**_'Eu te garanto que Will vai ficar muito bem.' Alice disse animada._**

**_Suspirei enquanto olhava para o pequeno milagre em meus braços, eu certamente nunca imaginaria que de duas criaturas tão fortes e poderosas como eu e Esme iria nascer um ser tão frágil como Will._**

**_'Vovô' Marie disse enquanto escalava o meu colo e me abraçava.'Vai ser melhor mandar tio Ed do que trazer ela aqui, vovó sempre manda a Lizzie ir se desculpar com o Emmie.' Era impossível não amar esses pequenos._**

**_Edward rolou os olhos antes de pegar a mochila com roupas para ele e Jane, que Bella lhe entregou e fez sinal para Will._**

**_Num piscar de olhos Edward sumiu, rezei para que tudo desse certo antes de notar que Will adormecera e isso significava somente uma coisa, ele precisava de Esme agora._**

**_~//~//~ Uma da tarde Jane's Pov_**

**_Num momento eu estava pensando em Will e no momento seguinte, Edward me abraçava ao mesmo tempo em que me pedia desculpas pelo que ocorreu na sala de jantar lá em casa._**

**_'Me desculpe Jane, por favor, volte comigo para a casa de Carlisle, ele e Esme estão muito preocupados e William esta sentindo muito a sua falta.' Consegui me manter a minha indiferença até Edward citar o último nome._**

**_'A febre dele já passou? Como ele esta?' _**

**_'Antes de me trazer aqui, Will teve que tomar uma segunda dose de dipirona.' Pelo tom da voz de Edward, era óbvio que Will não estava tão bem quanto eu queria._**

**_'Poderemos voltar assim que anoitecer, mas ainda temos que esperar.' Eu não me dei ao trabalho de esconder meu desanimo, Edward podia ler minha mente._**

**_'Se você vestir essas roupas poderemos ir para casa mais cedo. Vou ao próximo andar me avise quando estiver pronta.'_**

**_Dentro da mochila que ele me passou tinha uma calça e uma jaqueta de jeans, um par de luvas finas de seda preta, botas de couro e um chapéu de cowboy, quando terminei de me vestir chamei Edward que estava vestido quase igual a mim, ele me fez entrar num taxi e deu um endereço para o taxista antes de se virar para mim e começar a conversar em italiano comigo._**

**_'Temos uma casa aqui perto lá eu posso pegar a antiga Mercedes de Carlisle e iremos para casa.' A casa que eu vi era bem menor do que eu imaginava._**

**_'Vocês todos moravam nessa coisa minúscula?' Meu comentário fez Edward cair na gargalhada._**

**_'Quando moramos aqui Alice e Jazz ainda não faziam parte da nossa família e Rose e Emm moravam na casa que fica 5 km ao sul daqui para ter mais privacidade e não me enlouquecer.' Isso me fez pensar a quanto tempo eles não vinham aqui._**

**_'Faz quinze anos que eu não venho aqui, mas os carros estão em bom estado de conservação, Rosalie pessoalmente acompanha o caminhão cegonha que trás os carros até a garagem da mansão dela.'_**

**_'E qual Mercedes vamos pegar?' Perguntei ao ver vinte deles enfileirados._**

**_Minha pergunta foi respondida quando Edward chegou ao lado do único Mercedes azul marinho._**

**_Eu me sentei no banco traseiro apertei o cinto como eu fazia por habito._**

**_Três horas depois o celular de Edward tocou, óbvio que ouvi tudo o que ele falou com Carlisle, mas só uma parte chamou minha atenção._**

**_'Aro acabou de me enviar um e-mail, ele esta mandando Suplicia para que ela suporte a Jane quando ela voltar para Volterra depois de amanhã.' Eu só podia estar ouvindo mal._**

**_'Me diz que isso é uma piada Carlisle, Aro nunca mandaria Suplicia. A única vez que eu soube que ela deixou Volterra foi foram para a Campina em Forks!' Isso não era verdade, minha mãe fazia varias viagens para Roma e Paris durante o ano com tia Athenadora, claro que alguns membros da guarda iam junto._**

**_'Aro não quer que Jane sofra quando voltar, ele acha que Suplicia pode dar o apoio que Jane vai precisar.' Eu podia jurar que Demetri, Felix e Gianna iriam vir junto._**

**_'Alguém mais?' Edward perguntou depois de ouvir meu pensamento._**

**_'Segundo Aro ela virá acompanhada por Demetri, Felix e Gianna. Mas todos vão permanecer no hotel perto do aeroporto para não nos incomodar.' Meu pai devia estar muito preocupado comigo para enviar a minha mãe._**

**_Fiquei em silêncio pelo resto do caminho. Só comecei a ficar inquieta quando chegamos à cidade onde os Cullen moravam, já eram seis horas da tarde quando chegamos._**

**_Esme foi a primeira a me abraçar, me senti tão envergonhada que comecei a soluçar. Nesse momento senti uma mãozinha quente em minha bochecha._**

**_'Não chora Jane você esta em casa agora.' Ouvir a voz de Will, e mesmo estando fraca quase acabou comigo._**

**_Eu o peguei nos meus braços e esfreguei suas costas enquanto ele adormecia chupando o dedo com a cabeça encostada no meu ombro._**

**_E assim perdi a oportunidade de ficar o dia inteiro com meu pequeno Will dorminhoco._**


	48. A chegada de Suplicia

**_Chapter 48 ( A chegada de Suplicia ) Da noite do 4° para o 5° dia Jane's Pov_**

**_Quando entramos em casa, Carlisle explicou que além de minha mãe vir me buscar iria em nome de meu pai tentar resolver um problema que estava ocorrendo com Aria._**

**_Desde que cheguei aqui, sempre me sentei num sofá de dois lugares que ficava lado á lado com a TV e a varanda, dos vários lugares da casa, esse sofá era um dos meus locais favoritos, tirando o meu quarto e o de Will, desde que voltei para casa não larguei dele e nem mesmo nas três vezes tive que fazer chá de salgueiro para ele._**

**_Eu sabia que meu pai não iria permitir que ficasse com os Cullen agora, e eu não sabia quando eu iria voltar aqui. Por isso, tomei a decisão de ensinar a Esme alguns dos chás que eu sabia que poderia tornar a vida e a saúde de Will mais fácil._**

**_'Esme você poderia segurar Will um pouco? Eu preciso pegar uma coisa no meu quarto.' Quase me estapeei por ter dito meu quarto em voz alta, eu sempre me referi ao meu quarto como "o quarto de hóspedes", mas não fui repreendida, pelo contrário Esme sorriu para mim enquanto pegava Will e se sentava na poltrona que ela e Carlisle dividiam._**

**_Meus dois livros estavam guardados na primeira gaveta do criado-mudo que ficava ao lado da minha cama, eu não iria usar meu livro das sombras, por isso o deixei lá, mas peguei meu livro verde e minha bolsa de ervas e corri de volta para a sala que por sinal estava cheia como sempre._**

**_Mas eu sabia que em meia hora só Esme e Carlisle iriam estar em casa e eu iria aproveitar esse momento a sós._**

**_Sentei-me no meu sofá e comecei a marcar com um lápis todas as receitas de preparação de chás, como preparar os diversos tipos de chás, e por fim marquei a página na qual eu anotei especialmente para Will, como fazer uma massagem indiana usada em bebês chamada Shantala. Também por sorte eu comprei quatro frasquinhos de óleos essenciais, poderia deixar dois deles com Esme._**

**_'O que é Shantala?' Eu fiquei tão distraída que nem notei que Jacob estava atrás de mim. Odiava quando alguém me assustava e ele me fez pular para o outro lado da sala o que só me deixou muito envergonhada._**

**_'É um tipo de massagem que não se faz em cachorros!' Eu respondi secamente depois de me recompor._**

**_'Para se fazer massagem se tem que ter mãos quentes e macias e não duras e frias.' Eu estava me segurando para não usar meu dom nele, minha paciência tinha limites e o burro estava abusando da sorte._**

**_'Não abuse da sorte, eu posso te colocar no chão antes que você pense em se transformar e nunca mais me assuste entendeu!' Fiquei feliz quando vi Jacob engolir o orgulho dele e voltar para junto da companheira dele._**

**_'Jane, o que Aria achou?' Eu não sabia se poderia algum dia me acostumar com Edward por perto._**

**_'Ela tremeu muito por causa do frio, mas Alec não desistiu, ele mergulhou a mão em água fervente e depois recomeçou e ela dormiu cinco minutos depois.' Se ela dormiu por sono ou por cansaço eu não sei, mas ela dormiu._**

**_'Mas o dever de Alec não é só proteger Aria enquanto você é a babá dela?' Era uma bela observação._**

**_'Você esta certo, mas Alec é o favorito dela. Tirando tio Marcus, só Alec consegue colocar ela na cama ou a fazerela comer quando ela esta sem fome. Digamos que ele é por assim dizer o melhor amigo dela.' Tocando no assunto, acho que talvez tivesse algo a mais nisso, mas resolvi deixar para outra hora._**

**_Quando me sentei no sofá, Esme veio e se sentou ao meu lado._**

**_'Esse livro parece ser bem antigo, mas vejo que esta muito bem conservado, é um manuscrito?' O elogio dela a conservação me lembrou do elogio que meu pai me fazia sempre que me pegava com um dos meus livros._**

**_'É sim, eu comecei a escrever ele quando ainda era humana e depois que fui transformada continuei a escrever ele, meus três livros e meu irmão são as únicas lembranças que tenho de quando fui humana.' O que era verdade._**

**_'Eu posso saber o tema dele?' Eu estava desconfiada que Jasper ou Marissa estivessem usando o dom deles em mim._**

**_'Os usos medicinais das ervas.' Não sei por que eu tive a impressão de que eu não devia ter dito isso._**

**_'Você pretende ser médica como Carlisle?' Eu devia ter imaginado que Emmett ou o filho dele iriam me perguntar algo desse tipo._**

**_'Não, mas quando eu era humana, médicos eram privilégio para poucos. As pessoas faziam o que podiam para não morrer e as ervas eram remédios pelos quais ninguém precisava pagar.' Eu já estava falando demais._**

**_Por sorte já estava na hora de eles irem para a escola, Carlisle inventou uma desculpa para eles terem faltado ontem, mas hoje eles teriam que ir._**

**_Will tinha acordado e ainda estava fraco, por isso o segurei enquanto Esme foi para a cozinha esquentar uma sopa para ele._**

**_'Will o que você acha de tomar um banho quentinho antes de comer?'_**

**_'Não quero tomar banho, estou com frio e quero dormir.' Era a primeira vez que eu o via fazer manha e achei muito meigo, mas eu tinha planos para esse banho._**

**_'Se você quiser, você pode dormir na banheira.' Eu disse enquanto pegava o saquinho se alecrim de dentro da minha bolsa de ervas._**

**_'Não Jane.' Eu sabia que ele iria se sentir melhor depois de um banho._**

**_'Carlisle eu posso dar um banho nele?' Perguntei incerta._**

**_'A sopa dele ainda vai levar um tempo para fica pronta, e quando ele sair vai estar com fome.' Corri com Will até o quarto dele e enquanto preparava a água da banheira esfreguei o alecrim para que seu cheiro se espalhasse._**

**_Não sei quem se divertiu mais, se foi Will quando o alecrim começou a fazer efeito, ou eu quando vi a cara que ele fez quando expliquei para ele que alecrim era um tempero usado para aromatizar saladas e carnes._**

**_Meu primeiro desafio com Will foi tirar ele da banheira, mas o estômago dele foi meu aliado roncando na hora certa._**

**_Ele comeu toda a sopa de legumes antes de começar a ficar com sono, peguei meu pequeno dorminhoco e me sentei com ele no meu colo no sofá onde Carlisle assistia como as outras crianças estavam trapaceando no jogo de poker, flagrei varias vezes os olhos de Marie perderem o foco enquanto ela via o futuro, Thony apontava para Carlisle qual carta ele queria jogar, Lizzie sussurrava no ouvido do irmão, que varias vezes mostrou a mão dele para ela, mas ele usava aquele charme dele e ela mostrava as cartas para ele também._**

**_'Vovó a Marie esta roubando!' Lizzie falou olhando com cara de choro para Esme._**

**_'Todos vocês estão roubando no jogo querida.' Esme disse rindo._**

**_'Isso é injusto.' Emmie disse fazendo bico._**

**_'Quero revanche!' Marie disse mal humorada enquanto Thony abraçava a pilha de balas na frente dele pela terceira vez._**

**_'Nessie feliz com Thony!' Ele disse olhando para Carlisle que pegou os doces e guardou._**

**_'Melhor vocês montarem quebra-cabeças, é mais saudável.' Carlisle disse ao pegar uma caixa que tinha 1000 peças que formaria uma foto de Veneza com suas lindas gôndolas. 'Nada de colocar as peças na boca entenderam?'_**

**_'Sim vovô!' Eles gritaram antes de Carlisle abrir a caixa._**

**_'Você quer brincar com eles Will?' Perguntei quando vi Will olhando os outros curioso._**

**_Mas, ao invés de me responder, Will colocou o dedo na boca, encostou a cabeça entre os meus seios e dormiu._**

**_Aproveitei e expliquei para Carlisle por que eu tinha fugido, e por qual motivo eu conhecia bem as ervas._**

**_'Quando eu era humana meu vasto conhecimento de ervas poderia ter me condenado a morte na fogueira, por ser bruxa. Meu pai sempre soube e sempre me apoiou, já Alec sempre esteve alheio e ignorava o que sabia a respeito.' Meu medo era ter de me afastar de Will por causa disso, mas isso não aconteceu._**

**_Passei a tarde explicando para Esme sobre diversas ervas e quais ela poderia usar com o meu dorminhoco._**

**_Will ficou comigo por toda a manhã, eu adorava o barulho que ele fazia enquanto chupava o dedo e a forma como a mão esquerda dele acariciava meu pescoço._**

**_'Por que Will faz isso?' Eu me perguntei em voz alta._**

**_'Todas as crianças chupam o dedo quando estão no ventre da mãe, é a forma como eles treinam para a hora que tiverem que mamar no seio da mãe. Depois que nascem a maioria migra para a chupeta, outros, como William continuam a chupar o dedo e a minoria não faz nada disso.' Interessante saber isso._**

**_'Na verdade eu estava me referindo ao carinho.' Eu apontei para a mãozinha em meu pescoço._**

**_'Por acaso não foi aí que Aro te mordeu?' Não entendi a pergunta, mas respondi._**

**_'Foi sim.' Retirei a mão de Will para mostrar minha única cicatriz mas logo recoloquei ela no meu pescoço pois Will começou a fica inquieto._**

**_'Will faz isso com todos nós desde quando nasceu, Esme fez ele arrotar dentro do meu carro.' Como Will estava tremendo um pouco, peguei um cobertor e enrolei envolta dele._**

**_'Ele nasceu aqui nessa casa?' Incrível como eu não estava conseguindo conter a minha curiosidade._**

**_'Não, ele nasceu na nossa casa em Vancouver, Marie, Emmie e Lizzie nasceram em Gatlinburg, Thony nasceu aqui uma semana após nos mudarmos para essa casa e no dia seguinte a volta de Bella e Edward para junto de nós, mas logo teremos de nos mudar novamente.' Eu só espero que eles avisem para onde._**

**_'Você já decidiu para onde vão se mudar?' Perguntei como quem não quer nada._**

**_'Os Denali já estão nos pedindo faz tempo para voltarmos para lá e não vou negar que Alice, Bella e Rosalie desejam passar mais tempo com as crianças. Então acho que vamos para lá. Mas não se preocupe avisaremos Aro.' Fiquei imaginando, como foi que Will nasceu?_**

**_Eu queria saber a história dele, para tentar entender ele melhor._**

**_'Vovô como Will nasceu?' Levei um susto quando a miniatura de Edward perguntou isso e eu não fui a única, Carlisle olhava com espanto para o bebê que estava tentando subir no colo dele e o coração de Esme ficou muito acelerado._**

**_'Eu te mostro quando você for mais velho.' Esme sussurrou para Thony._**

**_Eu não entendi o que Esme estava querendo dizer com "te mostro"._**

**_'Vocês pretendem ter mais filhos como Will?' Eu deixei escapar._**

**_Carlisle começou a rir antes de se levantar e pegar um DVD numa estante que tinha perto da televisão._**

**_'Quando você quiser e se sentir a vontade você pode assistir no seu quarto.' Fiquei olhando para Carlisle sem entender nada._**

**_'Até o nascimento de Marissa, Alice não podia ver o futuro de nenhum dos bebês, quando ela teve a visão na qual eu carregava Esme para casa, ela avisou Edward para que ele deixasse tudo pronto em caso de alguma emergência. Ninguém viu quando ela entrou no nosso quarto e posicionou uma câmera filmadora que ela controlou do quarto dela com um controle remoto.' Nem preciso dizer que por vários motivos eu estava sem palavras._**

**_'Quando eu e Will voltamos do hospital, após Will dormir, Alice me entregou o DVD. Claro que esse em suas mãos é uma cópia, Alice tem uma segunda cópia no quarto dela e o original esta guardado no cofre da nossa mansão em Forks, junto com os DVD's do parto de Alice, Bella e Rosalie.' Eu nunca fiquei tão... apavorada e chocada em toda a minha existência._**

**_'Não sei se vou conseguir assistir isso, deve ser algo íntimo de vocês.' Se bem que Alice pelo visto não respeitou a privacidade deles._**

**_'Todos já viram e eu tenho certeza de que Alice enviou uma cópia para Carmem.' Eu estava espantada com a naturalidade de Esme._**

**_'Fique com ele para você e assista quando se sentir preparada querida, ninguém vi te obrigar.' Guardei o DVD na minha bolsa de ervas antes de notar que já eram meio dia e dez. Eu não notei a manhã passar até aquele momento._**

**_Quando olhei para o chão vi quatro quebra-cabeças montados, o de Veneza, um de Londres, um de Paris e um de cavalos selvagens._**

**_Nesse momento Will se mexeu no meu colo e se agarrou no meu pescoço._**

**_'Você quer almoçar dorminhoco?'_**

**_'Não estou com fome.' Para a minha sorte o estômago dele tinha outros planos._**

**_'Se eu der comida na sua boca você almoça?' Lembro que tio Marcus fez isso para Aria comer cenoura uma vez._**

**_'Se você também comer, eu como.' Foi a vez do meu estômago se manifestar._**

**_'Will vampiros não comem.' Tentei explicar._**

**_'Mas você esta com sede e eu também. Por favor Jane.' Eu ia dizer sim quando lembrei que Carlisle e Esme não gostavam da idéia de ele caçar e eu tinha certeza de que tinha sangue para ele na geladeira só esperando para ser esquentado._**

**_'Esme, Carlisle, Will pode ir caçar comigo? Eu juro que tomo cuidado. E se quiserem eu embrulho ele num cobertor.' Fazia quatro dias que eu não caçava e agora que tínhamos tocado no assunto a queimação na minha garganta aumentou muito._**

**_'Jane não vai me machucar mãe, e alem disso a mãe dela não vai gostar se ela descobrir que Jane não bebe nada faz quatro dias.' Eu tinha certeza de que meu pai ia ficar bem bravo quando visse que passei tanto tempo sem enfiar meus dentes num pescoço._**

**_'Vocês podem, mas antes você tem que almoçar Will.' Eu queria muito agradecer Carlisle, mas Will vinha primeiro._**

**_Fiz questão de dar toda a sopa para Will antes de ir para o meu quarto trocar de roupa. Quando cheguei à sala Will estava me esperando nos braços da mãe dele._**

**_Os outros Cullen já tinham voltado da escola, mas Carlisle disse para todos que eu merecia um voto de confiança. Foi bom extravasar, correr bem rápido, Will ria bastante quando eu passava bem perto de alguma árvore, mas a melhor parte não foi caçar com ele, de dividir a mesma presa ou o sabor que os cervos tinham, o melhor foi o modo como me senti completa por ter Will comigo!_**

**_Eu tinha combinado com Carlisle, que eu deveria voltar para casa assim que eu estivesse satisfeita, mas eu quando eu larguei o cervo Will chamou a minha atenção para um pequeno pé de morangos silvestres que crescia na sombra de um carvalho, me sentei ao seu lado enquanto ele comia os morangos e depois ficamos simplesmente deitados um ao lado do outro olhando as nuvens passarem._**

**_'Jane, posso te perguntar uma coisa?'_**

**_'Pode sim.'_**

**_'Você tem mesmo que ir embora depois de amanhã?'_**

**_'Quem te contou?' Carlisle tinha me pedido para não falar da minha partida para Volterra._**

**_'Jacob, Emmie, Lizzie, Marie e Rosalie só estão pensando isso, eu tento não ouvir, mas quando eu fico doente eu não consigo me controlar, meu corpo todo dói muito, principalmente minhas costas e minha cabeça. Por isso não consigo falar, Edward nunca tenta ler a minha mente para ver se eu quero algo, ele e papai só me examinam, dão injeções ou me levam para o hospital.'_**

**_'Você já tentou falar isso para ele?'_**

**_'Papai sempre diz que eu tenho que ser um bom menino, que as injeções são para eu me sentir melhor, mas dói muito.'_**

**_'Esme não faz nada?'_**

**_'Mamãe não é médica, ela falou com papai uma vez, mas ele disse para ela que esse é o único jeito de eu melhorar.'_**

**_'Quem manda na sua família é o seu pai, como ocorre com o clã do meu pai.'_**

**_'Quando você esta por perto eu me sinto melhor.'_**

**_'Eu não quero ir, quero ficar aqui, mas a verdade é que Volterra é minha casa, não moro aqui.'_**

**_'Você não se sente em casa aqui?'_**

**_'Me sinto tão em casa aqui, quanto em Volterra, mas aqui eu sinto que não sou bem vinda._**

**_'Mas você é bem vinda, mamãe já gosta de você e eu amo ficar com você, senti saudades de você ontem._**

**_'Se meu veneno funcionasse em você Will, eu juro que acabaria com isso tudo agora, em um dia você seria um vampiro e jamais teria problemas com gripes, mas você é especial, você é único e é por isso que eu te amo._**

**_'Posso ir com você?'_**

**_'Seus pais nunca vão deixar você ir comigo.'_**

**_'Mas você vai voltar logo?'_**

**_'Eu não sei, mas eu juro que vou fazer de tudo para voltar, até implorar de joelhos ou fugir.'_**

**_'Eu vou te esperar.'_**

**_Quando o sol começou a se pôr, me levantei e peguei Will nos meus braços, ele levou o dedo para a boca e logo dormiu._**

**_Eu sabia que Esme e Carlisle estariam me esperando, mas ver a minha mãe sentada no sofá que eu usava me assustou._**

**_'O que foi Jane?' Will estava esfregando os olhos quando entrei na casa pela porta da varanda._**

**_'Boa noite mãe, espero que a senhora tenha tido uma boa viagem.' Eu entreguei Will para Esme antes de ir até ela._**

**_'Boa noite Jane, fiz uma excelente viagem.' Isso era muito fácil de notar._**

**_'Como estão todos lá em casa?'_**

**_'Aro esta subindo pelas paredes de saudade, Caius além de estar acabando com a paciência de seu pai, anda bem ocupado com Athenadora, Marcus continua o mesmo, Alec anda bem ocupado com Aria.' Eu conhecia bem minha mãe e aquele sorriso encantador, com certeza escondia alguma coisa importante._**

**_'Por falar em Aria, Carlisle, o que o seu filho fez com a menina?' Eu, não entendi a pergunta da minha mãe e pela cara que todos os Cullen estavam fazendo, eles também não entenderam._**

**_'Suplicia fique a vontade, para se sentar, mas devo dizer que não entendi sua pergunta.' Carlisle parecia mais perdido do que um cego no meio de um tiroteio._**

**_'Devo admitir que não me expressei corretamente, bem deixe-me começar do principio.' Minha mãe se sentou no sofá me fazendo sinal para sentar-me com ela, respirou fundo e continuou. 'Aria esta crescendo numa velocidade muito anormal para uma hibrida. Para ser mais clara ela esta crescendo como uma criança normal mas pelo menos a sede de sangue continua a mesma, Aro teria um ataque se mais uma das princesas Volturi parasse de beber sangue humano.' Pois é, as notícias se espalharam._**

**_'Mãe, eu juro que posso explicar tudo.' Comecei, mas ela colocou o dedo indicador dela sobre meus lábios me calando._**

**_'Jane, você não me deve explicações, beber sangue animal não mata, embora eu ache nojento, só você sabe o que é melhor para você, já era hora de você tomar as rédeas da sua existência.' Eu a olhei com desconfiança e ela notou._**

**_'Qual foi a reação dele quando ele leu o e-mail de Carlisle?' Pelo sorriso dela notei que meu pai deve ter matado um._**

**_'Ele aceitou com muita serenidade e um rugido que pode ser ouvido por toda Volterra!' Foi impossível não rir com minha mãe._**

**_'Então eu posso ficar bem tranquila quando encontrar ele?'_**

**_'Jane, Aro está bem frustrado, você e Alec estão apaixonados, seu amor por William é a confirmação da aliança entre os Volturi e os Cullen, e o amor de Alec por Aria esta trazendo luz para Volterra, a mesma luz que se apagou quando Didyme morreu, acreditamos que Aria esteja desenvolvendo o mesmo dom que minha cunhada tinha, isso sem dizer que eu e Athenadora estamos muito empolgadas, imagina realizar os dois casamentos no pátio de Volterra! Athenadora acha mais saudável convencer Eleazar a fazer o seminário.' Tive que tampar a boca da minha mãe pois Alice já estava começando sorrir muito perigosamente na minha direção._**

**_'Ele vai arrancar a sua cabeça quando ele vir que você falou isso.' Will só tinha quatro anos e ela já estava pensando em me casar com ele._**

**_'Eu não tenho medo do seu pai, e ele não vive sem mim! Mudando de assunto, vá já para o seu quarto e pegue os meus presentes.' Eu a olhei espantada mas obedeci._**

**_Quando voltei, entreguei para ela as jóias e roupas que comprei._**

**_'Mãe, eu posso falar com você a sós?'_**

**_'Eu sei exatamente o que você vai me pedir e Jane, não faça isso com Aro, acredite, eu sei muito bem o que esta se passando com você!' Ela baixou o colar que estava admirando e se virou para mim. 'Adorei minhas jóias novas, mas você gastou muito pouco Jane! Mas podemos dar um jeito nisso, não estou certa minha cara Alice?' Meu pai estava arruinado deixando minha mãe a solta com Alice num Shopping Center._**

**_'Eu prefiro ficar em casa dessa vez.' Eu tinha que abrir minha boca._**

**_'Meus parabéns Carlisle, em cinco dias minha pequena Jane já esta se sentindo em casa, Aro ficará muito feliz em saber que aqui vocês a estão tratando muito bem.'_**

**_'Deixa a Jane ficar aqui, por favor.'_**

**_'Me perdoe pequeno, mas eu não posso, se Aro achar que ela foi bem tratada, Jane poderá vir te visitar, mais vezes.'_**

**_'E se ele não deixar?'_**

**_'Ele vai deixar.'_**

**_Após essa conversa, peguei Will de Esme, o fizele tomar um banho e em seguida fiz uma massagem nele com óleo de lavanda que fez ele dormir rápido. Mas o sono dele estava muito estranho._**

* * *

_**A/N:** Desculpa se mais alguém além de mim e da Nah chorou, ta bom? Juro tentar não fazer mais isso!_

**N/B:**_ Que capítulo grandão! *-* Foi só eu que chorei nesse capítulo ou alguém mais me acompanhou? *enxugando uma lágrima* É muito malvado da sua parte me fazer chorar assim All! UAHSUAHSUAHSUHA ;x Ameei o capítulo! :*_


	49. O penúltimo dia Com Will

**_Chapter 49 ( O penúltimo dia Com Will ) Esme's Pov_**

**_Meu coração quase se partiu quando meu anjinho pediu para Suplicia deixar Jane ficar conosco._**

**_Apesar de Will às vezes ser muito maduro, ele era apenas uma criança e todos sabíamos que só o fato de Jane ter tentado fugir, tinha deixado Aro desgostoso._**

**_'Suplicia, você realmente acha que Aro vai deixar Jane voltar? Por favor, seja sincera comigo, não quero que meu filho sofra.' Dei graças a Deus por ter Jasper para nos acalmar._**

**_'Esme, eu acredito que Rosalie, Jacob, seus netos e suas netas que ainda são bebês e Edward deviam ter pensado no seu filho antes de falarem de Jane, ficar perto de Aro é tarefa para poucos, somente Eu, Aria e Alec conseguimos manter uma conversa com ele. Aro não sai do nosso quarto nem para comer. Se o seu filho quiser será sempre muito bem recebido em Volterra, assim como você e Carlisle, mas não espere ver Jane por aqui, mas não custa ter esperança.' As palavras de Suplicia foram como um tapa em meu rosto._**

**_'Obrigada por sua sinceridade Suplicia.'_**

**_'Mudando de assunto Carlisle, Marcus esta se perguntando, se Aria, após beber o sangue de seu filho, vai parar de envelhecer ou se vamos ter que morder ela. Alec vai trazer Aria aqui para que você a examine, precisamos saber se ela ainda é uma hibrida. E tem mais uma coisa, Aro me mandou perguntar, se tirarmos sangue de Aria e colocarmos um pouco do nosso veneno no frasco com sangue dela, será que vai ocorrer alguma reação? Afinal seu filho é imune ao nosso veneno.' Confesso que fiquei curiosa para saber a resposta. _**

**_'Aria não é uma de nós.' Estanhei ouvir a voz de Will._**

**_Will começou a bocejar ao lado de Jane e isso me fez lembrar-me de quando ele entrou na sala de jantar e descobrimos que ele estava ficando sonâmbulo._**

**_'William você esta sem sono novamente?' Meu anjinho apenas fez que sim com a cabeça antes de bocejar novamente._**

**_'Jane, se mova a passos humanos e não faça nenhum movimento brusco.' Carlisle sussurrou, antes de se virar para Suplicia.'William esta sonâmbulo.'_**

**_'Se ele esta dormindo, por que ele falou aquilo?' Suplicia parecia nervosa._**

**_'Sonâmbulos realizam durante suas crises, as mesmas coisas que fazem durante o dia como conversar, cozinhar, comer, dirigir, trabalhar e até de fazer amor.' Carlisle começou a rir quando terminou de sussurrar essa última parte._**

**_'Interessante saber, será que ele sabe o que esta se passando com Aria?' Suplicia sussurrou olhando para Will com um sorriso._**

**_'William precisa dormir para crescer saudável e ele ainda esta gripado.' Carlisle disse enquanto media a temperatura de Will._**

**_'Posso tentar? Se ele nada souber, ele pode... voltar a dormir.' Suplicia sussurrou indecisa._**

**_Carlisle acenou positivamente, eu sabia o quão curioso ele estava e eu também._**

**_'Filho o que você quis dizer quando falou "Aria não é uma de nós"?' Will olhou desconfiado para Carlisle antes bocejar e responder._**

**_'Que Aria é igual a Nessie.'_**

**_'Mas Suplicia disse que Aria esta crescendo tão rápido quanto você.' Will apenas olhou para mim enquanto bocejava e Jane se sentava com ele no sofá vermelho._**

**_'Eu não consigo sentir Aria, mas sinto Emmie, Lizzie, Marie e Thony. Se Aria fosse uma de nós eu sentiria.' Isso foi bem confuso._**

**_'O que você quer dizer com sentir Aria, pequeno Cullen?' Suplicia perguntou nervosa._**

**_'Meu nome é William e eu quis dizer que sinto eles.' Will estava muito irritado e isso me deixou nervosa._**

**_'Will esta falando dos dons dos outros e Aria não tem dom nenhum.' Edward sussurrou tão nervoso quanto eu._**

**_'Aria começou a desenvolver um dom igual ao de Didyme uma semana após vocês deixarem Volterra e isso esta deixando Aro e Marcus extremamente nervosos Edward!' Suplicia falou alto demais e como Will e Jane estavam ao lado dela, temi que ele acordasse._**

**_'O dom de Aria é um presente, ela não tem pais vampiros como nós temos.' Will falou antes de colocar o dedo na boca, colocar a mãozinha direita na cicatriz de Jane e voltar a dormir._**

**_'Carlisle eu ainda não terminei.' Suplicia me irritou. Aqui não era Volterra para ela agir assim._**

**_'Você não esta em casa mãe, são os Cullen que mandam!' Eu jamais imaginei ver alguém desfiando uma das esposas Volturi, mas afrontar Suplica poderia custar caro para Jane._**

**_'NINGUÉM me diz o que eu devo fazer Jane!' Eu não esperava que Jane fosse fazer o que fez._**

**_Quando Suplicia ergueu a mão para Jane, eu congelei, meu filho estava entre o rosto de Jane e a mão de Suplicia, quando Edward fez menção para segurar ela, Suplicia caiu no chão gritando e se contorcendo de dor. Os gritos dela só pararam quando Jane se posicionou atrás de Emmett._**

**_Assim que se levantou, Suplicia olhou incrédula para Jane que estava afagando as costas de Will ao mesmo tempo que beijava a cabeça dele._**

**_'Aro vai te matar por causa disso Jane, como você ousa usar seu dom em mim!' _**

**_'Já usei meu dom em papai e continuei viva, seu descontrole aqui nessa casa é digna de desaprovação, além disso mãe, papai deixou bem claro quando firmou a aliança com Carlisle, que todo aquele que ferisse um Cullen, estaria provocando a nossa ira, e a punição seria a morte, sua mão iria atingir William, como você pode notar eu apenas estou defendendo os interesses do meu pai e os meus também.'_**

**_'Mesmo que eu quisesse Suplicia, eu não posso controlar a crise de sonambulismo de meu filho e se eu pudesse, eu não o faria, William é uma criança e precisa dormir bem para se manter saudável.' Carlisle se agachou junto de Jane que estava sentada no sofá vermelho entre Emmett e Rosalie e começou a examinar Will._**

**_Tão logo amanheceu e eu fui para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã para a minha família._**

**_Emmie e Lizzie sempre comiam cereal de milho com leite quente, Marie comia bolo de laranja, baunilha ou chocolate e bebia leite com achocolatado adoçado com mel, Jacob e Renesmee comiam panquecas doces com cobertura de caramelo, e bebiam café com leite, Rosalie comia ovos fritos com bacon e bebia café puro e Will comia pão com geléia de morango ou damasco e bebia um copo cheio do meu leite que e tirava toda a manhã._**

**_Diferente de todos os membros de nossa família, Will rezava antes e depois de cada refeição. Carlisle e eu ficamos muito felizes e emocionados quando Will rezou pala primeira vez há 3 meses atrás. Quando perguntamos para ele por que ele estava fazendo isso Will simplesmente disse que se Carlisle acreditava que Deus existia, então ele também acreditava._**

**_Oito da manhã ~//~//~ no quarto de Will. Jane's Pov_**

**_Se arrependimento matasse, eu já estaria morta, eu precisava muito falar com o meu pai, mas minha mãe não poderia ouvir._**

**_'Papai pode te deixar usar o computador dele.' Quando olhei para o lado, vi Will se espreguiçando enquanto bocejava._**

**_'Bom dia para você também dorminhoco.' Eu disse enquanto corria para o armário dele escolher a uma roupa para Will._**

**_Por sorte Alice era quase tão baixa quanto eu, seria muito constrangedor pedir para alguém pegar algo para mim._**

**_Como eu pretendia passar o dia em casa com Will, peguei um conjunto de moletom azul-claro, uma camiseta branca, um par de meias, grossas, uma cueca e voltei para o quarto dele._**

**_'Jane, por que sua família bebe sangue humano?'_**

**_'Porque o vampiro que mordeu meu pai fazia isso e porque ninguém pensou em beber sangue animal antes do seu pai.' Eu queria muito que Aria fosse tão bem comportada quanto Will._**

**_'Aria não se comporta?' A pergunta dele me fez rir._**

**_'Não mesmo, uma vez quando Marcus foi caçar com Alec e Demetri, eu fiquei com Aria e ela saiu correndo nua por todo o palácio, sempre que eu chegava perto dela, ela entrava por uma passagem secreta e fugia.' Nesse ponto Will já estava chorando de tanto rir. 'Eu só consegui vestir Aria, quando ela pegou uma passagem que dava na sala dos tronos, meu pai pegou ela e viu que ela só estava fazendo isso para ver ele gritando comigo.' Foi muito bom ouvir meu pai gritando com ela._**

**_'Eu não quero que ninguém com você. Nem seu pai ou sua mãe.' Ele me disse enquanto eu vestia a calça nele._**

**_'Não se preocupe comigo dorminhoco, eu vou ficar bem.'_**

**_Quando terminei de vestir Will, eu prendi o cabelo dele num pequeno rabo de cavalo, o peguei no colo e corri para a sala da estar._**

**_'Papai, eu e Jane podemos usar o seu computador?' Will estava radiante._**

**_'Pode sim filho, mas só depois de tomar o seu café.' Assim que coloquei Will no chão, ele foi correndo para a cozinha e eu o segui._**

**_Will ainda estava comendo o pão com geléia dele quando todos foram fazer compras com a minha mãe. Mas antes de sair, Carlisle ligou o computador dele para e destravou a senha._**

**_Levei meu dorminhoco comigo para o escritório do pai dele acessei meu e-mail e comecei a digitar._**

**_Pai,_**

**_Preciso te contar uma coisa, e eu sei que você não vai gostar._**

**_Ontem à noite, eu usei meu dom na mamãe, para piorar a situação, isso ocorreu diante dos meus anfitriões._**

**_Mas como você vai ver quando eu voltar para casa amanhã, eu fiz isso somente para defender a aliança que você e Carlisle firmaram ai em Volterra, ela ergueu a mão para mim e mesmo sem intenção para William também._**

**_Eu tinha que parar ela, e esse foi o único jeito, já que os Cullen não tocariam nela._**

**_Desculpa pai, sei o quanto você a ama, pois agora, eu também tenho alguém que amo com todo o meu ser._**

**_Com carinho Jane Volturi_**

**_Ao terminar de escrever enviei meu e-mail, desliguei o computador e fui brincar com Will._**

**_Perto das cinco horas da tarde o estômago de Will começou a roncar, eu estava me divertindo tanto que esqueci que ele precisava comer, me chutei mentalmente por ter feito ele pular uma refeição._**

**_'Jane, você sabe cozinhar?' Ele era o primeiro Cullen a me perguntar isso._**

**_'Sei sim, de vez em quando eu faço a comida de Aria.' Apesar do nojo que isso me dá e Aria nunca mastiga de boca fechada o que me faria vomitar se eu fosse humana._**

**_'Você pode esquentar um pouco da sopa para mim?' O estômago dele estava fazendo tanto barulho que pensei que ele iria desmaiar de fome._**

**_'Will você quer que eu faça algo para você comer?' A idéia de cozinhar para ele era muito tentadora._**

**_'Quero sim!' Ele me respondeu indo correndo para a cozinha._**

**_'Will você gosta de comida italiana?' Eu estava pensando em fazer uma macarronada para ele e logo comecei a procurar por todos os ingredientes para fazer a massa e o molho._**

**_'Nunca comi, mas posso experimentar.'_**

**_As cinco e meia eu coloquei a massa na água e fui preparar o molho e os bifes e a salada._**

**_O molho demorou um pouco já que eu fiz uma receita tradicional com tomates no lugar do extrato de tomate, já fritar o bife foi fácil demais._**

**_Quando terminei coloquei a comida no prato e levei para a mesa._**

**_'Pronto espero que você goste.' Will estava até babando de fome._**

**_'Eu já comi macarronada, mas não cheirava tão bem.' Ele falou antes da primeira garfada._**

**_'Spagetti à Bolonhesa, bife à Milanesa e salada Napolitana e para beber suco de maçã.' Eu falei enquanto apontava para cada receita no prato dele._**

**_Nem preciso dizer o quão satisfeita eu fiquei enquanto ele comia, Will repetiu e quando eu fui pegar mais suco vi ele passando o dedo indicador no prato._**

**_'Se você quiser mais é só pedir.' Eu entreguei o copo de suco para ele._**

**_'Não muito obrigado, eu não vou precisar comer até amanhã de manhã.' Eu cai na gargalhada quando ele arrotou bem alto e ficou vermelho de vergonha._**

**_'Desculpa Jane.'_**

**_'Tudo bem Will, isso é sinal de que o tanque esta cheio.' Ele riu comigo e quando chegamos na sala minha mãe e todos os Cullen estavam espalhados pelos sofas._**

**_'Ainda tem macarronada Jane? Eu estou morrendo de fome!' Rose disse antes de correr para a cozinha._**

**_'Você devia ter vindo conosco Jane,eu aposto que teria se divertido.' Eu rolei os olhos antes de responder._**

**_'Eu posso lhe garantir que me diverti muito hoje.'_**

**_'Sei, em Volterra você podia se divertir a vontade lembra?' Só então entendi do que ela estava falando._**

**_'Você vai ter que me perdoar mãe, mas eu descobri um novo uso para o meu dom!' Se bem que ela notou isso noite passada._**

**_Will e eu ficamos ouvindo Alice e os outros contando tudo o que tinham comprado e eu não consegui evitar pensar que deixar Alice perto da minha mãe foi o pior erro que o meu pai já tinha cometido na vida._**

**_'Tio Emmett conta uma história para mim?' Marie pediu pulando no colo dele que estava jogando Need For Speed com Edward._**

**_'Também telo itólia.' Thony falou do colo de Bella._**

**_'Nós dois também queremos ouvir uma história pai.' Emmie disse rindo antes de olhar para a TV e dizer indignado. 'Você chama isso de correr? Até o vovô corre mais rápido e olha que ele é tão lento que até uma carroça ultrapassa ele!'_**

**_Eu só não comecei a rir porque Will se agarrou no meu pescoço e fez bico antes de reclamar._**

**_'Meu papai não é tão divagar Emmie! Lembra quando nós nos escondemos no carro dele e ficamos presos no carro? Papai dirigiu bem rápido quando nos levou para casa em Gatlinburg!'_**

**_'Não fique triste meu pequeno dorminhoco. Emmie só falou isso porque Edward tem um carro melhor.' Emmie fez sinal de que iria protestar mas Emmett o pegou no colo e fez sinal para que todos prestassem atenção._**

**_'Vou contar a história "As quatro Rapunzéis" , era uma vez...'_**

**_'Você não quer dizer só "Rapunzel?" Emmett?' Minha mãe o interrompeu._**

**_'Não, eu quis dizer quatro mesmo, agora fique quietinha Sully.' A cara que a minha mãe fez quando Emmett a chamou de Sully foi ótima._**

**_'Voltando à história... Eram uma vez quatro lindas princesas que viviam felizes, a princesa Esme vivia limpando a casa dela, a princesa Alice vivia comprando roupas, a princesa Bella vivia lendo e tropeçando nos próprios pés e a princesa Rose era a princesa mais linda, maravilhosa, e se...'_**

**_'Emmett!' Alice, Bella, Esme, eu e Rosalie gritamos em uníssono._**

**_'Enfim ela era a mais bela das quatro princesas, mas um dia a malvada bruxa Leah apareceu e sequestrou as quatro princesas e prendeu ela numa torre muito alta.' Will e as outros estavam muito atentos para notar as varias vezes que minha mãe rolou os olhos._**

**_'O único jeito de as princesas voltarem à liberdade, seria se quatro príncipes conseguissem escalar a torre e cada um teria que beijar uma das princesas, muitos príncipes apareceram e tentaram escalar a torre, mas todos desistiam quando viam o quão alto a torre era, mas um dia quatro príncipes apareceram ao pé da torre a se apaixonaram pelas princesas que estavam penteando os cabelos umas das outras._**

**_'Cara, como elas são lindas, sou só eu ou mais alguém quer subir lá em cima e beijar uma daquelas quatro beldades?' Perguntou o príncipe Edward._**

**_'Confesso que aquela princesa de cachos castanhos chamou minha atenção.' O bom e doce príncipe Carlisle disse antes de acrescentar. ' Ouvi dizer que elas têm tranças enormes e talvez consigamos subir com a ajuda delas, vocês sabem os nomes delas certo?' Todos acenaram com a cabeça que sim._**

**_'Quem vai ser o primeiro?' Perguntou o príncipe Emmett._**

**_'Você é claro!' O príncipe Edward respondeu empurrando o príncipe Emmett._**

**_'Rosalie, Rosalie me jogue a sua trança.' Ele gritou apaixonado._**

**_'Eu não vou te deixar estragar meu cabelo, Alice passou a manhã inteira arrumando ele, se vira para subir.' Ela gritou de volta._**

**_'Alice tem um príncipe emo lá em baixo você não viu?' Rosalie disse se virando para a outra irmã._**

**_'A janela é alta vou pegar um banquinho para ver.' Alice respondeu enquanto ouvia uma voz entediada gritar._**

**_'Alice, Alice jogue a sua trança.' O príncipe Jasper gritou._**

**_'Eu não posso Jazz, meu cabelo é curto.' A princesa Alice disse tristonha antes de correr até a princesa Esme._**

**_'Esme, Esme jogue a sua trança.' Carlisle gritou de todo coração._**

**_'Eu bem que queria mas meu cabelo é curto também.' _**

**_Por fim todas as esperanças estavam na princesa Bella._**

**_'Bella, Bella jogue a sua trança.' Gritou o príncipe Edward._**

**_'Trança eu não tenho, vale uma corda?' Bella perguntou sem paciência._**

**_'Vale, mas anda logo.' Ele respondeu enquanto ela jogava a corda._**

**_'Quando eles chegaram ao topo da torre, todos se beijaram, claro que a princesa Alice precisou de um banquinho para beijar o príncipe Jasper, mas tinha um perto da janela. A bruxa Leah ao ver que o plano dela fracassou virou pó e todos após descer da torre foram para o reino de Forks onde viveram felizes para sempre.' Quando Emmett terminou a história, Will já estava dormindo fazia um tempo._**

**_'Sua história é muito diferente da que eu conheço, gostei das mudanças, mas nunca mais me chame de Sully de novo!' Minha mãe até que estava de bom humor._**

**_Eu estava indo levar Will para o quarto dele, quando minha mãe me chamou._**

**_'Jane, aproveite essa noite com ele, amanhã para facilitar a nossa partida você deverá se manter distante dele, e partiremos enquanto ele estiver dormindo...' Não consegui ouvir minha mãe até o fim, corri para o meu quanto, chorando sem lágrimas a dor de ter que me afastar do meu Will

* * *

_**

**_ N/B:_** Ai que triste :x A Jane vai ficas sem o nosso Will *enxugando lagriminha*. OK, agora me deixem falar, não matem a All pelo atraso do capítulo. A culpa foi **totalmente** minha! É que a beta aqui tem dois e-mails e eu só vi em um se ela tinha deixado os capítulos pra eu betar, mas prometo que isso _não_ vai mais acontecer! Ah, e como foram na passagem de ano? Eu fui maravilhosamente bem! Os fogos estavam lindos aonde eu fui! *-* Beeeijo grande pessoas, mas antes me falem uma coisa; esse capítulo é ou não é um ótimo capítulo pra começar o ano? *piscando os olinhos*


	50. A partida de Jane

**_Chapter 50 ( A partida de Jane ) Oito da manhã Jasper's Pov_**

**_Ninguém podia negar o quão grande era a dor que Jane estava sentindo, todos a ouvimos chorar, mas notícias ruins chegam muito rápido e para a tristeza de Jane a notícia chegou rápido demais._**

**_Alice teve uma visão e logo começou a chorar, Edward se afundou numa poltrona puxando Bella para junto dele a abraçando com força, eu só podia sentir a dor deles._**

**_'O que você viu Alice?' Ela correu para os meus braços soluçando e isso chamou a atenção de todos._**

**_'Alguém tem que ir avisar Jane, Aro mudou os planos e que ela vai voltar hoje para Volterra, Felix vai chegar em cinco minutos.' Eu não consegui achar minhas palavras, mas todos ouvimos quando os soluços de Jane triplicaram._**

**_'Se Aro iria mandar Jane voltar mais cedo, ele devia ter me mandado vir aqui antes!' Suplicia parecia realmente irritada. 'Jane coloque o menino na cama, pegue as suas coisas e venha aqui.'_**

**_Quando Jane apareceu, o cabelo dela estava desarrumado e ela soluçava em silêncio._**

**_Diferente de Suplicia que se manteve distante e feliz. Esme abraçou Jane até Felix chegar, após colocar as malas no carro nós nos despedimos de Jane e fomos todos nos reunir na sala._**

**_~//~//~ Suplicia's Pov_**

**_Eu estava tão feliz por saber que eu enfim voltaria para casa, que até me esqueci que Jane estava se acabando de tristeza ao meu lado. Só me lembrei dela quando nosso avião já estava pousando._**

**_'Jane tente se recompor. O garoto não morreu e você esta voltando para casa.' Quando saímos no jato de Aro eu corri logo para os braços dele._**

**_~//~//~ Aro's Pov_**

**_Eu já estava pensando em mandar Jane voltar, mas após o e-mail dela eu resolvi trazer ela para Volterra mais cedo, mas me arrependi assim que a vi descer do avião._**

**_'Suplicia te mandei ir buscar minha filha e você me trouxe uma zumbi!' Eu não era o único a notar o sofrimento de Jane._**

**_'O que eles fizeram com a minha irmã?' Alec rugiu ao meu lado._**

**_'Jane minha querida, minha filha, venha vamos voltar para casa.' A minha mão estava estendida para ela, mas quando eu falei palavra casa, ela se virou para o meu jato._**

**_Eu a peguei em meus braços e vi tudo o que ela passou com os Cullen._**

**_Jane não se importou com nada, nem com as jóias, nem com o fato de eu ter mandado organizarem um baile para ela._**

**_Quando chegamos em Volterra, eu carreguei Jane até o quarto dela onde a deitei na cama dela, Alec ficou muito abalado por ver ela naquele estado deplorável quando fiz ele me mostrar o que estava pensando, eu só via a vontade que ele tinha de reunir a guarda e matar todos os Cullen._**

**_'A culpa de Jane estar assim é minha Alec, eu devia deixar ela lá com eles.'_**

**_'Pai, aqui é nosso lar, Jane pertence à Volterra assim como você.'_**

**_'Não Alec, sua irmã decidiu aonde é o lar dela, ela tentou fugir da casa de Carlisle, mas acabou voltando para junto do amado dela.'_**

**_'O que vamos fazer?'_**

**_'Você vai chamar meus irmãos e ligar para Carlisle quero saber como está o filho dele.'_**

**_Uma semana depois ~//~//~ Carlisle's Pov_**

**_A manhã seguinte a partida de Jane, foi à pior que eu e toda a minha família já tivemos, ao acordar William foi correndo para o quarto de Jane e quando ele notou que ela não estava em nenhum lugar da casa, ele começou a chorar._**

**_Nenhum de nós queria contar para ele que Jane voltara para Volterra, mas alguém teria que fazer isso, Will estava chorando no quarto de Jane quando o coloquei no meu colo e devagar expliquei tudo o que aconteceu._**

**_'Filho, Aro achou que ela deveria voltar mais cedo para Volterra, por isso Jane não esta aqui.' Ele me olhou surpreso._**

**_'Eu fiz algo errado?' Ele perguntou soluçando._**

**_'Se alguém cometeu um erro no modo com tratou ela, esse alguém com toda certeza não foi você.'_**

**_'Ela nem se despediu de mim e o presente dela... ela nem levou junto.' Notei que ele não largava uma caixinha de veludo vermelha._**

**_'Felix veio buscar ela cinco minutos depois de Alice ter a visão, com certeza Jane deve ter esquecido algumas coisas no quarto de hóspedes, além disso.' Coloquei um sorriso no rosto para encorajar ele, afinal, William era só um menino de 4 anos e nove meses._**

**_'Não tem mais nada no quarto dela. Jane deixou o presente que eu dei para ela ontem papai, ele estava jogado no chão! Ela nem abriu para ver o que era! Papai, ela não gosta de mim por que eu sou humano?' Essa pergunta acabou comigo._**

**_'William, você pode fazer novos amigos e todos da sua idade, agora vamos, enxugue as lágrimas e vá tomar o seu café da manhã.' Fiquei aliviado quando ele se levantou da cama e me seguiu até a porta, mas quando tranquei a porta vi o quanto esse ato machucou ele. _**

**_Will correu para o quarto dele e não largou a caixa por nada._**

**_Esme tentou tirar a caixa da mão de Will enquanto ele dormia, mas como William é muito forte ela não conseguiu, no entanto Emmett conseguiu e isso me deixou aliviado, Esme achou melhor guardar a caixinha no cofre e foi isso que ela fez._**

**_Aro me ligou para saber como William estava e me contou que Jane não estava melhor, aproveitei e contei que iríamos nos mudar para a casa de Talkeetna no Alasca em dois dias._**

**_Duas semanas depois. ~//~//~ Carlisle's Pov_**

**_'Eu imagino que todos vocês já saibam por que eu convoquei essa reunião.' Eu perguntei como era de costume antes de continuar.' Will vai fazer 5 anos em 2 meses, decidimos que seria melhor não matricular ele numa creche e nem no jardim de infância, não aguento mais ver Will sonambulando pela casa a noite a procura de Jane, por isso eu quero que vocês votem sim para mandar William para o jardim de infância ou não para manter ele aqui em casa.' Eu sabia que Esme não seria a favor mas eu tinha que tentar._**

**_'Eu concordo que Will deva ir para o jardim de infância, meu voto é sim.' Eu iria agradecer Edward depois por ele ter tomado a iniciativa._**

**_'Meu voto é não.' Bella falou encarando a parede._**

**_'Meu voto é não também.' Alice falou antes dos olhos dela saírem de foco._**

**_'Ir para o jardim de infância não mata ninguém por isso meu voto é sim.' Com o voto de Jasper estava tudo empatado._**

**_'Concordo com o Jazz, nosso Will precisa conhecer umas garotas.' Só Emmett para fazer um comentário desses nessa hora._**

**_'E por que ele faria isso? Quero dizer se Will fizer amigos eles nunca virão aqui e ele gosta demais da Jane para se interessar por qualquer garota.' Embora Rosalie tivesse razão sobre o fato de ser arriscado trazer crianças para casa e sobre o fato de Will ainda não ter esquecido Jane, eu queria tentar._**

**_'Esme, qual é o seu voto.' Eu sabia que era inútil perguntar mas perguntei mesmo assim._**

**_'Meu voto é não, por Deus Carlisle, você sinceramente acha que William vai conseguir se misturar com outras crianças de quatro para cinco anos? Me responda amor, quantos meninos humanos de quatro anos, nove meses e três semanas falam fluentemente inglês, italiano, latim e francês?' Esme tinha razão._**

**_'Vovô, meu voto também é não, eu nunca fui para o jardim de infância, ou para a escola primária, mas isso não me causou problemas quando comecei a frequentar a escola com meus pais, tios e Jake.'_**

**_'Já o meu voto é sim, Nessie você crescia rápido demais para ir para o jardim ou para a escola primária, mas Will não, concordo com a Rose que ele não vai pode trazer ninguém aqui e que Will não vai ligar para nenhuma garotinha, mas aproveitando que ele é humano, acho que ele deve ter contato com outros humanos que não sejam da família.' Jacob chegou ao ponto que eu queria que todos chegassem._**

**_'Empatamos, alguém quer mudar o voto?' Como ninguém se manifestou resolvi chamar Will para o deixarele decidir._**

**_'Eu vou buscar ele.' Edward disse se levantando da mesa._**

**_'Carlisle, por quanto tempo você e Aro pretendem torturar o meu filho?'_**

**_'Esme, eu não posso fazer nada a respeito de Jane, eu só quero arrumar um jeito de ocupar a mente de Will enquanto Aro tenta tirar Jane de Volterra, mas ele esta sofrendo uma pressão de Caius e Athenodora, Demetri tem ficado de guarda na porta do quarto dela.' A frustração em minha voz era marcante._**

**_'Então não é Aro que esta evitando que Jane volte para junto de nós?' Esme me perguntou esperançosa._**

**_'Não Esme, Aro quer que Jane volte a ser a menina alegre e Suplicia quer voltar a ter toda a atenção de Aro, Marcus também não se importa de Jane vir morar conosco, mas Athenodora quer que Jane seja "reposta" por assim dizer.' Só de pensar nisso me deixava enjoado._**

**_'O que você quer dizer com reposta?' Pois é Rosalie notou a palavra que mais me causava repulsa ultimamente._**

**_'Athenodora notou que todos os nossos herdeiros tem dons, ela quer que Bella a ajude a ter um filho de Caius.' O que, tanto eu como Aro achamos loucura._**

**_'Só isso? Por mim tudo bem vamos para Volterra.' Bella disse animadamente._**

**_'Ela não pode ter um de nós.' Todos nos surpreendemos com as palavras de Will._**

**_'Claro que pode Will, eu só preciso usar meu escudo nela.' Bella retrucou._**

**_'Não, você não pode, Athenodora está sendo egoísta, você pode tentar mil vezes e em todas elas você vai falhar.' Imediatamente notei que Will estava tendo outra crise de sonambulismo._**

**_'Bella, se você quiser um de nós em Volterra, eu recomendo a mãe de Jane.' Assim que terminou de falar Will adormeceu em pé e só não se machucou quando caiu porque Esme pegou ele bem a tempo._**

**_'Vovô, posso falar uma coisa?' Fiquei surpreso ao ver Marie no colo de Edward._**

**_'Por que você trouxe ela aqui Edward?' Eu sussurrei para Edward._**

**_'Porque eu pedi vovô.' Fiquei surpreso ao notar que ela me ouviu._**

**_'Você me ouviu Marissa?' _**

**_'Não sou como o Will que não escuta o que você sussurra.' Ela me respondeu ofendida cruzando os bracinhos e fazendo bico._**

**_'O que você queria falar para mim?' Decidi mudar de assunto._**

**_'Eu vi Will sendo machucado num lugar estranho, não deixa ele ir lá vovô.' Após dizer isso, Edward colocou Marie no chão e ela foi correndo para a direção do quarto dela._**

**_'O que ela quis dizer Edward?' Eu perguntei enquanto Esme ninava Will._**

**_'Se enviarmos Will para o Jardim de infância, dois garotos vão bater nele, Will não vai revidar, mas vai voltar para casa com um braço quebrado.' O tom de desgosto na voz de Edward não se comparava a fúria nos olhos dele._**

**_Não precisei de mais para dar aquela reunião por encerrada, fui para o meu escritório e mandei um e-mail para Aro contando tudo o que ocorreu._**

**_No dia seguinte em Volterra ~//~//~ Aro's Pov_**

**_'Jane, preciso que você beba o máximo de sangue que puder quando você for caçar com Heidi daqui a pouco.' Depois de ler o e-mail de Carlisle eu tinha a desculpa que precisava para enviar Jane e calar Athenodora._**

**_'Não estou com sede pai.' Eu nem precisava ler os pensamentos dela para saber que ela estava mentindo para mim._**

**_'William não vai gostar de te ver assim, e não quero que Carlisle me acuse de te tratar mal.' Jane me olhou com suspeita enquanto se sentava na cama dela._**

**_'Ele esta vindo para Volterra?' Eu bem que queria isso._**

**_'Não, eu estou te enviando para o Alasca, Gianna e Felix vão te escoltar até Carlisle.' Foi fácil demais convencer Caius a deixar Jane ir sem Athenodora por perto._**

**_O sorriso no rosto de Jane iluminou a minha noite tanto quanto o abraço fraco que ela me deu._**

**_Assim que saí do quarto dela mandei Gianna arrumar as malas de Jane e levar elas para a minha limusine vermelha._**

**_A caminho do meu quarto peguei meu I-phone e liguei para Carlisle._**

**_'A que devo a sua ligação Aro?' Carlisle me perguntou surpreso._**

**_'Boa tarde para você também meu amigo.' Meu humor estava ótimo agora._**

**_'Me perdoe, boa tarde Aro.' Eu podia jurar que Carlisle estava tenso._**

**_'Se acalme meu amigo eu só estou ligando pra te pedir um favor.' Eu mal tinha terminado de falar quando entrei no meu quarto e me deparei com Suplicia._**

**_'Que tipo de favor, Aro?' Me deitei na minha cama ao lado de Suplicia antes de responder._**

**_'Digamos que consegui convencer minha filha a ir fazer um intercâmbio no Alasca e estou precisando de uma família para ficar com ela!' Suplicia só faltou dar pulos na nossa cama de tanta alegria ao mesmo tempo em que ambos ouvíamos o rugido de Athenodora._**

**_'Estarei esperando ela no aeroporto, obrigada Aro.'_**

**_'Eu que agradeço Carlisle, cuide bem da nossa menina e peça para Alice providenciar uma boa tarde de compras para Jane!' Suplicia falou arrancando e meu celular da minha mão._**

**_'Não se preocupe Suplicia, Jane vai estar em boas mãos.'_**

**_Fiz mais alguns acertos de última hora antes de ir até a garagem e me deparar com uma Jane completamente diferente de uma hora atrás._**

**_Eu, Jane, Suplicia e Gianna entramos na limusine, Felix como sempre se sentou no banco do carona enquanto Demetri dirigiu. A despedida foi rápida já que eu não queria prolongar o sofrimento de Jane e nem a carência da Suplicia.

* * *

_**

**_N/B:_** Sério All, se você continuar assim eu não sei o que esperar do próximo capítulo, um esta ficando melhor que o outro! *-* Me deu uma vontade danada de bater na Anthenodora *bufando* Quem ela pensa que é? Só por ser uma das esposas Volturi ela vai agir assim? Argh! _Ninguém_ faz o nosso Will sofrer! :] O próximo capítulo a Jane vai estar com o Will! Yepp! Só eu, ou mais alguém esta ansiosa (o) por ele? *-*


	51. Reencontro

_**Chapter 51 ( Reencontro ) Cinco minutos depois de Aro ligar. Jasper's Pov**_

_**Todos estavam sofrendo com a tristeza de Will, mas Esme e Carlisle eram os que mais estavam sofrendo, afinal Will era parte deles ou como Bella costuma dizer Will é a personificação do amor dos meus pais.**_

_**Por isso estranhei quando ouvi Carlisle rindo, Edward sorria radiantemente e os olhos de Alice perderam o foco denunciando que ela estava tendo uma visão.**_

_**'O que você esta vendo Alice?' Me perguntei se os três estavam perdendo o juízo.**_

_**Assim que os olhos de Alice recuperaram o foco, ela pulou no meu colo e me beijo com tanta paixão, que tive que me segurar para não fazer amor com ela no meio da sala de estar.**_

_**'Desculpa Jazz, prometo te compensar mais tarde.' Após dizer isso para mim Alice saiu correndo como se não tivesse me provocado.**_

_**'Por que Alice saiu correndo Jazz?' Will me perguntou enquanto Esme tentava o fazer comer.**_

_**'Eu não sei baixinho. Só sei que ela esta bizarramente feliz.' O que em outras palavras queria dizer que ela estava pensando em ir fazer compras.**_

_**'Esme, você pode arrumar o quarto de hóspedes?' Carlisle disse enquanto a abraçava.**_

_**'Posso sim amor, quem está vindo nos visitar?' Essa era uma excelente pergunta!**_

_**'Não é uma visita, é uma mudança!' Carlisle nem precisou falar quem estava vindo, para que todos nos animássemos.**_

_**No Leer Jet particular de Aro ~//~//~ Jane's Pov**_

_**'Olha Jane, não e leve a mal, mas esse filho de Carlisle só pode ser um bruxo de verdade, você esta enfeitiçada por ele.' Felix estava com sorte por eu estar de bom humor.**_

_**'Não ligo, mesmo se Will fosse um anjo ou um demônio eu ainda o amaria.'**_

_**'Eu não ligo para o fato de você amar uma criança, mas me pergunto por que você não joga essa flor no lixo, rosas são muito mais lindas que esse mato seco.' Gianna abusou da sorte ao falar isso, usei meu dom nela, fazendo Gianna implorar para eu parar, mas parei quando Felix rugiu e ergueu a mão enorme dele para mim.**_

_**'Dobre a sua língua antes de falar assim dos meus pertences Gianna e Felix, se você ousar tocar em mim, você pode se considerar um vampiro morto!' Gritei assustada, eu nunca ganharia dos dois numa luta.**_

_**'Felix, esse jato não é aprova de vampiros. Jovem mestra, vou ter que fazer uma escala em duas horas em Nova Iorque para reabastecer, é de seu desejo ir caçar nesse meio tempo?' Eu sempre achei Jeremy muito simpático, desde quando ele pilotou pela primeira vez para o meu pai.**_

_**Sempre tomamos muito cuidado perto dele, fingíamos dormir, comer, mas mesmo assim um dia durante um voo, Jeremy ofereceu uma garrafa de sangue AB+, aquecido a 36°C exatamente como meu pai mais gosta. Foi um choque quando descobrimos que ele só tinha mais dois meses de vida devido a um câncer no cérebro, foi a lealdade e a dedicação dele, que sempre soube se dirigir ao meu pai, a minha mãe, aos meu tios e minha tia, que fez meu pai dar a imortalidade para Jeremy.**_

_**'Não Jeremy, prefiro esperar aqui dentro.' Vi Jeremy sorrir para mim da cabine antes de desviar meu olhar para o oceano abaixo de nós.**_

_**'Como desejar jovem mestra. Gianna seja útil, mestre Aro me mandou abastecer o frigobar com sangue de lobos. Sirva elas para a jovem mestra AGORA!' Eu amei o modo como Jeremy deixou claro para Gianna quem mandava naquele Jatinho.**_

_**Felix e Gianna queriam ir caçar enquanto o Leer Jet negro do meu pai era reabastecido, mas Jeremy disse que esse privilégio era apenas meu.**_

_**Duas horas depois Jeremy recebeu autorização para decolar para o Alasca.**_

_**Uma hora antes de ir para o aeroporto ~//~//~ Esme's Pov**_

_**aeroporto de Anchorage ou Juneau**_

_**Eu não me estava aguentando de ansiedade e Will também não. Quando Carlisle contou para ele que Jane estava vindo morar conosco, Will sorriu e perguntou o que estávamos esperando para ir buscar ela.**_

_**'Filho, Jane só vai chegar amanhã, agora ela deve estar no avião.' Carlisle explicou calmamente.**_

_**Meu anjinho perguntou se poderia ir buscar ela no aeroporto, segundo Alice o tempo estaria fazendo frio demais para ele, mas Jane era a alma gêmea dele e Will tinha o direito de ir ao encontro dela.**_

_**'Mamãe, você sabe onde eu coloquei um estojo de veludo vermelho? Ele tem um laço azul-claro.' Eu tive vontade de jogar aquela caixa no lixo quando Emmett a tirou das mão do meu filho, mas acabei guardando no cofre.**_

_**'Sei sim meu anjinho, vou pegar ela para você.' Fiquei feliz de não ter mandado a caixinha para o cofre da nossa casa em Forks.**_

_**Quando Will pegou a caixinha, lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dele.**_

_**'Vai dar tudo certo Will, eu juro.' Jasper sussurrou para meu anjinho.**_

_**Na cabine com Jeremy ~//~//~ Jane's**_

_**'Vamos demorar muito para chegar Jeremy?' Eu já não aguentava mais ver o interior do jatinho e Felix e Gianna não estavam melhorando o meu conforto.**_

_**'Chegaremos lá em quinze minutos jovem mestra. Quanto aos pombinhos lá atrás, não se preocupe, mestre Aro saberá o que fazer.' Deixei minha mente vagar.**_

_**'O que tanto lhe preocupa mestra Jane?'**_

_**'Quando voltei para Volterra eu não notei um buraco na minha mala, William tinha me dado um presente no dia anterior, eu ainda não tinha aberto a caixinha e eu tenho certeza de que era uma jóia.'**_

_**'Se ela tivesse caído aqui eu a teria entregue a mestre Aro, mas quando limpei o jato não encontrei nada. Agora se me permite eu tenho que entregá-la para o seu amado.' Jeremy disse antes de se virar para a porta da cabine. 'Felix, Gianna, vocês tem exatos dez segundos para se vestirem, se a jovem mestra os encontrar sem roupas eu atiro vocês do meu jato.'**_

_**'Esse jato pertence ao mestre Aro, Jerry!' Felix gritou.**_

_**'Exatamente e assim que voltarmos para a Itália mostrarei tudo o que eu ouvi você e Gianna fazendo ai atrás e nunca mais me chame de Jerry! Jovem mestra, você já pode ir.'**_

_**Dez minutos depois, Jeremy terminou de taxiar o Leer Jet, eu me despedi dele, de Felix e de Gianna antes de ir sozinha para a área de desembarque puxando as minhas duas malas.**_

_**A cada passo que eu dava, meu medo crescia, eu perdi a jóia que Will me deu e minha saudade dele, me fez descuidar da tulipa que ele me deu.**_

_**Eu tinha medo de Will ter me esquecido ou pior, que ele odiasse por eu ter ido embora me sem despedir. Eu ainda estava me perguntando sobre o que ele iria pensar, quando o vi segurando as mãos dos pais que sorriam para mim. Larguei minhas malas e a tulipa e corri numa velocidade humana até eles e logo eu estava com Will em meus braços.**_

_**'Senti tanto a sua falta meu pequeno dorminhoco, eu não conseguia caçar e acabei me descuidando da tulipa que você me deu.' Eu solucei enquanto juntava a coragem para contar sobre a jóia. 'Will quando eu cheguei em Volterra, notei que a caixinha com a jóia que você me deu tinha sumido, minha bolsa estava rasgada e ...' Nesse ponto meus soluços não me deixaram continuar.**_

_**'Eu achei a caixinha caída no seu quarto e pensei que você tinha jogado fora.' Will me disse tímido.**_

_**'Eu jamais jogaria fora um presente seu!' Saber que Will me amava tanto quanto eu o amava, era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir.**_

_**'Venha Jane, vamos para casa.' As palavras de Esme me lembraram que eu ainda estava no aeroporto.**_

_**Carlisle pegou minhas malas e minha Tulipa e juntos fomos até o carro dele.**_

_**'Todas as suas coisas estão nessas duas malas?' Esme me perguntou enquanto Carlisle as colocava no porta-malas.**_

_**'Na verdade não, a maioria das minhas roupas são vestidos de baile e eu sei que vocês preferem outro tipo de diversão, por isso os deixei no meu quarto em Volterra.' Na verdade, meu pai me falou que os Cullen preferem outro tipo de diversão.**_

_**'Então é melhor você se preparar, Alice vai te arrastar para fazer compras.' Esme me falou enquanto se sentava no banco do carona.

* * *

**_

_**N/A:** Pois é pessoal vim avisar que a minha irmã ( Emmett) esta lançando a fic dela é uma rated M entitulada " O Retorno de Dydime" Se alguém quiser ler fiquem a vontade mas já vou avisando ela não posta uma vez por dia como eu ta bom? E em breve ele vai lançar a one-shot entitulada "Bela do chapéuzinho vermelho" hitrórinha de ninar contada pela rose. Por falar nisso minha amiga KaneHyruma ( Bri) também tem uma fic! Foi ella que sugeriu o apelido Sully, aqui esta o nome da fic dela " _**Mais do que você pensa " **leiam e não esceçam de deixar um review para ela ta bom?**  
**


	52. A nova decoração do quarto de Jane

_**Chapter 53 ( A nova decoração do quarto de Jane ) Na manhã seguinte Jane's Pov**_

_**'Edward, ou você e Bella descem logo ou eu acabo com o seu piano!' Alice falou enquanto dedilhava as teclas do piano na sala.**_

_**Quando Edward e Bella apareceram na sala de estar, eu podia jurar que ele estava pensando no melhor jeito de matar Alice.**_

_**Esme me disse que iríamos comprar as coisas para o meu quarto como uma cama nova, já que a atual era antiga estava cheia de cupins e não tinha mais reparos. Iríamos comprar cortinas, uma escrivaninha, um monte de roupas, papel de parede, uma penteadeira e por fim por ordem do meu pai, os Cullen iriam comprar uma mesa de sinuca, uma mesa de Poker e uma pista de boliche para montar uma mini sala de jogos, que em Volterra era o lugar onde eu mais passava meu tempo. Tinha uma coisa que meu pai não colocou na lista, mas que eu iria comprar por minha conta, uma Harpa para ficar no meu quarto.**_

_**Eu quase tive um ataque quando Alice me mostrou um jogo de cama vermelho.**_

_**'Não mesmo Alice! Isso ai nunca vai entrar no meu quarto!' Eu estava quase gritando, e isso fez com que todos na loja me olhassem.**_

_**'Você prefere preto então?' Essa mania dos vampiros acharem que todos os Volturi só gostam de vermelho e preto estava me irritando.**_

_**'Alice, no meu quarto em Volterra minha roupa de cama, assim como minhas cortinas, são em tons rosa-claro, lilas-bebê e branco.' Eu não sei o que eu falei de tão engraçado mas Emmett começou a rir feito louco.**_

_**'Você só pode estar brincando. Não consigo imaginar você num quarto de menina cor da rosa.' Esse comentário me magoou muito.**_

_**'Emmett, Jane **__**é**__** uma menina e ela esta falando a verdade sobre o quarto dela ser cor de rosa, foi Didyme que o decorou.' Eu queria saber como ele sabia desse detalhe.**_

_**'E como você sabe disso Ed?' Emmett perguntou.**_

_**'Quando estávamos em Volterra, eu e Aro tivemos uma conversa e ele lembrou o quanto Didyme se divertiu montando os quartos de Jane e Alec.' A lembrança me deixava um pouco triste.**_

_**'Tia Didyme decorou nossos quartos com cores leves, porque segundo ela nem eu nem meu irmão somos adultos e ela queria nos lembrar eternamente da nossa infância. Preto e vermelho, são cores que eu só permito que entrem no meu guarda-roupa.' Meu quarto era um dos poucos lugares onde eu me permitia ser criança em Volterra.**_

_**'Aqui não é Volterra Alice, acho que Jane vai gostar de mudar um pouco, escolha só cores claras para combinar com a decoração da minha casa!' Eu fiquei com medo das roupas que Alice iria escolher para mim mais tarde.**_

_**'Tudo bem, isso não interfere tanto com os meus planos.' Justo quando eu pensei que as coisas não poderiam piorar, minha mãe tão bondosa e que também é amante de fazer compras resolveu ligar.**_

_**Alice me fez o favor de contar sobre os planos para o meu quarto e minhas roupas. Como não podia deixar de ser, meia hora depois minha mãe enviou um e-mail para Alice com o nome de todas as lojas do Shopping Center onde estávamos e uma lista de compras de nove paginas!**_

_**Infelizmente a tecnologia já tinha chegado aqui e Alice imprimiu tudo numa lan-house. Amaldiçoei Bill Gates por culpa dessa porcaria de inclusão digital! Ele tinha que popularizar a informática, criar a Microsoft e desenvolver o Windows?**_

_**'Se você quiser matar ele Jane eu te ajudo!' Edward sussurrou com um sorriso muito convidativo.**_

_**'Se eu fizer isso, meu pai me mata! Mas agradeço a sua intenção.' Carlisle e Esme nos olharam com suspeita.**_

_**'Eu e Jane só estamos comentando sobre um certo avanço tecnológico Carlisle.' Se Edward continuasse desse jeito ele poderia até se tornar um amigo meu.**_

_**Interrompemos as compras pela primeira vez ao meio-dia para o almoço, nesse momento eu corri até uma livraria e comprei um livro que eu tinha esquecido de colocar na minha mala, eu bem que tentei demorar para voltar para junto dos Cullen mas mesmo assim Rosalie ainda não tinha terminado de comer.**_

_**'O que acontece com toda a comida, que Rosalie come?' Eu perguntei para Carlisle.**_

_**'No começo ela vomitava tudo, mas Emmie ainda podia conceder um desejo para ela e ele desejou que ela reagisse a comida humana como ele reage. Hoje em dia o corpo dela digere os alimentos e o que o corpo dela não precisa é eliminado nas necessidades fisiológicas.' Carlisle respondeu com os olhos brilhando.**_

_**'Eu não sei se vocês dois notaram, mas eu estou comendo aqui, então calem a boca!' Como Carlisle já tinha me respondido o que eu queria saber decidi pegar um livro que eu tinha comprado para mim e comecei a ler.**_

_**'A Bela e a Fera?' Alice me perguntou.**_

_**'Eu sempre gostei dessa história, e meu pai me levou no cinema, me deu o VHS do desenho e uns anos atrás o DVD remasterizado.' Fiquei em duvida se perguntava para ela, se ela não gostava de Alice no país das maravilhas.**_

_**Após uma breve troca de olhares com Edward, nós dois e Thony caímos na gargalhada.**_

_**'Qual foi a piada?' Bella perguntou olhando para nós três.**_

_**'Jane só esta se perguntando qual é a historia infantil predileta da Alice.'**_

_**Para a minha sorte, Will veio se sentar no meu colo e me pediu para ler para ele enquanto Rosalie terminava de comer.**_

_**Após o almoço fomos comprar roupas, brinquedos para as crianças. Eu estava bem entediada quando passamos na frente do cinema, convenci Esme a vir assistir um filme comigo e com Will, mas infelizmente Emmie, Lizzie, Marie e Thony vieram junto.**_

_**Mas valeu a pena, quando saímos do cinema só precisamos fazer compras por mais três horas antes de pararmos para o jantar às seis horas da tarde.**_

_**Na hora do jantar, Will sentou no meu colo enquanto eu dava comida na boca dele. Eu achei aqueles lanches do Fast-food tão nojentos, que convenci os Cullen a ir jantar num restaurante de comida italiana.**_

_**Para Will, eu pedi Talharim ao molho branco com brócolis e uma coca-cola, mas antes de ele começar a beber eu espremi meio limão no copo dele.**_

_**'E aí? O que você acha?' Will me respondeu mentalmente virando o copo.**_

_**'É muito bom!' Will estava radiante.**_

_**Pena que só ele quis experimentar o talharim, o resto da família acabou pedindo pizza.**_

_**'Aro vai ficar tão orgulhoso de você quanto eu Jane, por você se preocupar com a alimentação do meu filho.' Eu fiquei muito feliz com elogio de Carlisle.**_

_**'Rosalie, eu não quero que os meus netos e minhas netas tenham problemas de colesterol, pare de colocar tanto azeite nessa pizza!' Ele ralhou com Rose.**_

_**'Após o jantar fomos numa sorveteria, Jacob, Renesmee e Rosalie, pediram consecutivamente sorvetes de framboesa, cappuccino e passas ao rum, Marie e Emmie pediram sorvete sobro de chocolate, Lizzie e Thony pediram sorvete de morango.**_

_**Mas Will estava bem indeciso.**_

_**'Jane que sabor de sorvete você acha que eu devo pedir?' Ele me perguntou meio tristonho. Resolvi pedir por ele.**_

_**'Eu vou querer o Ferrero Rocher, por favor.' Eu pedi para o atendente.**_

_**'Eu sempre achei fascinante o modo como as humanas reagiam quando recebiam um bombom desses, varias vezes pensei em experimentar um, meu pai adorou tirar um sarro da minha cara por causa disso.**_

_**Will se derretia toda vez que ele mastigava um pedaço de avelã.**_

_**Ele ainda estava chupando o sorvete dele quando voltamos a maratona de compras. Nós compramos um abajur, uma escrivaninha, uma poltrona reclinável, e papel de parede lilas-bebê para o meu quarto.**_

_**'O que vamos fazer numa loja de material escolar?'**_

_**Notei que Renesmee e Jacob já tinham o material deles e Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie não iriam estudar.**_

_**'Segundo Aro, Suplicia implorou a ele que você tivesse uma rotina igual a nossa, já faz três meses e três semanas que você não ingere sangue humano, e Jacob e Renesmee vão ficar de olho em você.' Eu, alegremente tive vontade de mandar Carlisle ir ver se eu estava na esquina, mas segundo ele, a mente angelical por trás de tudo isso, era a minha linda e diabólica mãe.**_

_**'Com licença.' Eu disse passando Will para Esme, logo em seguida eu peguei meu I-phone, e liguei para o meu pai que atendeu no segundo toque.**_

_**'Buon giorno Jane.' Pois é, papai estava alegre, mas não por muito tempo.**_

_**'Papà, io non vado a scuola!' Maravilha meu pai começou a rir.**_

_**'Jane, a escola nunca matou ninguém!' Era impossível não ouvir minha mãe, minha tia, meus tios, meu irmão, Aria e toda a guarda que estava na sala dos tronos, rindo.**_

_**'Papà, niente e nessuno mi farà andare a scuola!' Os que antes eram risos contidos agora eram gargalhadas.**_

_**'Aro, deixe que eu cuido desse assunto para você!' Eu congelei quando ouvi minha mãe falando desse jeito manhoso.**_

_**'Primeiro, para de falar em italiano na frente dos Cullen, o que Esme vai pensar de nós? Segundo, pare de gritar com seu pai. Terceiro, você quer voltar para Volterra?'**_

_**'Não!' Eu respondi quase que imediatamente, eu nem tinha notado que estava falando em italiano.**_

_**'Que bom que você esta tão animada para frequentar a escola, viu amor você só precisava ser um pouco mais enérgico com ela.' Nessas horas eu me perguntava quem é que realmente mandava em Volterra.**_

_**'Tchau mãe.' Eu disse com no meu tom mais desanimado.**_

_**Eu mal tinha desligado o celular quando Alice me atacou vinda sei lá de onde, e nós duas acabamos no chão.**_

_**Quando me levantei, Alice já estava pulando de alegria.**_

_**'Certo quem drogou a Alice?' Emmett perguntou num tom sério, o que fez todos rirem.**_

_**'Jane resolveu deixar Alice comprar todo o material escolar dela, será que isso serve Emm?' Edward falou num zombeteiro.**_

_**Deixei Alice ir comprar o que era preciso enquanto eu fui até uma loja de produtos musicais, mas como imaginei, eles não tinham nenhuma harpa e o vendedor me disse que eles não trabalhavam com esse tipo de instrumento.**_

_**Quase usei o meu dom no vendedor quando ele me perguntou se eu não queria um teclado, uma guitarra que eram mais modernos, se eu quisesse algo mais moderno começaria trocando de vendedor.**_

_**Eu cheguei nervosa ao local onde eu marquei de me encontrar com os Cullen, mas chegando lá Jasper e Will me deram uma dose relaxante de calmante Cullen antes de voltarmos para casa.

* * *

**_

_**N/B:**_ Quem amou o capítulo levanta a mão *levantando a mão* OMG! Estou tão ansiosa pra ver a Jane na escola! Acho que ela vai acabar se irritando com aqueles tipos de valentões que dão em cima de todo mundo! Vai ser tão divertido! Acho que o Jacob vai ficar louco atrás dela! AUSHUAHSHAUH :x E nesse capítulo também teve uma coisa que eu amo, o Thony apareceu mais! Own, eu sou apaixonada pelo Thony! Meninas tirem os olhos, porque ele é **só meu**! *-* Alguém mais está louca (o) pra ver o que vai acontecer ou sou só eu que fico em uma ansiedade danada? Não se esqueçam das reviews da All, OK? bgspessoas ;*

_**N/A: **Para quem tentou achar a fic da minha irmã e não acou aqui vai o link: http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5620696/1/O_Retorno_de_Didyme juntem os espaços e se divirtam, juro que vou fazer de tudo para ela postar logo o cap 2. Nah te enviarei o que te prometi amanhã ta bom? Beijos beijos e mais beijos da mini-Alice que vos escreve! Nah Valeu pela idéia da escola juro que vou aproveitar ela, mas vou mudar um pouco.  
_


	53. A harpa de Jane

Chapter 54 ( A harpa de Jane ) um mês depois Aro's Pov

'Bom dia irmão, pela sua cara eu diria que você não dormiu muito bem.' Meu humor estava excelente essa manhã.

'Aro, vampiros não dormem!' Marcus me lembrou.

'Então já sabemos o motivo dessa carranca na cara do nosso irmão!' Essa piada fez o meu dia.

Foi uma pena mandar Jane para Carlisle, mas pelo menos eu estava feliz, Alec passava a maior parte do tempo dele comigo, Suplicia passava boa parte do tempo dela mimando Aria, Marcus continuava o mesmo, Athenodora remoia as magoas com Caius e ele virou motivo das minhas piadas.

'Ria Aro, mas quando Suplicia começa a sentir a falta de Jane e te infernizar seu sorriso vai sumir.'Era um bom sinal Caius não estar gritando.

'Irmão, se Athena quiser, ela pode ir visitar Jane, Carlisle vai receber sua esposa muito bem.' Suplicia se divertiu muito.

'Você não sente saudades dela Aro? Se você a ama como pai sua dor deve se pior que a dor que você sentiu quando ela usou o dom dela em você.'Ele não podia se calar?

'Enviei uma parte de mim com ela para o Alasca, nem queira imaginar a minha dor, mas o que mais me incomoda é a harpa no quarto dela. Suplicia tem tocado para mim, mas sei que minha menina sente falta do instrumento.' Mas em breve Jane voltaria a tocar.

'Jane nunca chegou a igualar Suplicia no toque da harpa, vocês disso Aro.' Ele tinha razão nesse ponto.

'Verdade, mas Jane tem um toque arrojado bem diferente do toque suave de Suplicia.' Nesse momento resolvi tornar a vida de Jane mais harmoniosa.

'Gianna, mande Felix e Demetri prepararem a limusine, diga para Renata e Suplicia me encontrarem na garagem e me arrume seis pares de lentes de contato.' Dei minhas ordens e fui correndo para a biblioteca do castelo para pegar uma cópia da partitura predileta de Jane.

Quando passei por Felix, dei a ele o endereço para onde ele deveria nos levar e entrei na limusine.

'Para onde estamos indo Aro?' Suplicia me perguntou curiosa.

'Comprar uma harpa para Jane em Roma!' Respondi bem animado.

'Aro, Jane esta no Alasca agora e você sabe que vai levar seis meses para um navio entregar a harpa num porto americano.' Navios não estavam nos meus planos.

'Na verdade eu pretendo enviar a harpa com as mesas de poker, sinuca e a pista de boliche, no B-747.'

'Você comprou um avião novo?' Suplicia perguntou surpresa.

'Sim, Jeremy me ligou faz três horas, a Boeing entregou o avião conforme o combinado, no meu hangar.' A essa hora Jeremy já deve estar testado o novo brinquedo dele!

'E quando você pretende enviar a harpa Aro?'

'Assim que você a escolher.'

Dois dias depois ~//~//~ as 4:30hs da tarde Esme's Pov

Eu odiei ver aqueles dez vampiros entrando e saindo na minha casa, mas Aro deixou bem claro que a sala de jogos de Jane, devia lembrar ao máximo, a sala de jogos de Volterra.

'Carlisle, a sala de jogos já esta pronta, iremos caçar em Juneau para não lhe causar problemas.' Um vampiro de longos cabelos louros, que aparentava ter sido mordido por volta dos 25 anos e forte sotaque britânico nos informou.

'Obrigado, ficamos muito agradecidos, você é britânico?' Carlisle não conseguiu conter a curiosidade.

'Sim senhor, nasci em Londres há 40 anos. Se me permite eu gostaria de pedir dois favores.' O simpático vampiro parecia um pouco envergonhado.

'Diga.' Eu respondi.

'Mestre Aro me incumbiu de colocar no quarto da jovem mestra, ou num dos cômodos de sua casa, uma harpa que ele comprou para ela e eu gostaria de rever Jane.' Fiquei desconfiada do tom carinhoso do loiro.

'Eu não consigo imaginar Jane tocando harpa.' Rosalie disse num tom zombeteiro enquanto ela voltava para casa com as crianças.

'Mestra Suplicia toca a harpa com maestria, foi ela que ensinou a jovem mestra a tocar. Nos bailes que fazemos em homenagem aos mestres ambas tocam a harpa e tenho certeza que Jane ira amar experimentar novo instrumento!'

'Você ama muito a Jane!' Jasper afirmou.

'Jane e Alec são como irmãos para mim, principalmente Jane, se hoje eu sou um vampiro, isso se deve a ela e mestre Aro.'

'Se explique!' Jacob rosnou.

'Entenda, eu não sou primeiro piloto particular dos Volturi, de fato, eu sou o quinto, mas meus antecessores foram dispensados após um tempo, comecei a pilotar com 18 anos, com 20 anos fui contratado para pilotar para os Volturi, três anos depois de descobri o que os meus mestre eram e comecei a servir eles como eles mereciam, inúmeras vezes comprei sangue humano de hospitais particulares, mas poucas semanas após meu vigésimo quarto aniversário, num exame obrigatório eu descobri que estava com câncer no cérebro, num local que não podia ser operado, eu sempre fui bem tratado pelos meus mestres, por isso numa das viagens das minhas mestras Jane como sempre foi até a cabine do avião, eu entreguei minha carta de demissão, junto com uma cópia dos exames médicos que comprovavam que eu só tinha mais seis meses de vida e uma carta particular endereçada a Aro, na qual eu expressava meu mais profundo desejo de que meu sucessor o servisse tão bem ou melhor que eu. Eu estava morrendo no hospital de Nápoles quando Aro e Jane apareceram e me levaram para Volterra onde eu...' Nesse momento ele foi interrompido por Jane que pulou nos braços dele.

'O que você faz aqui Jeremy?' Jane perguntou animada.

'Seu pai comprou um novo brinquedo, um 747, ele é lindo, fico imaginando se seu pai vai comprar aquele gigante do qual te falei.' Eu não entendi nada do que ele estava falando!

'E você esta aqui porque...' Jane deixou a frase por terminar.

'Porque fui eu quem trouxe sua sala de jogos e sua nova harpa.'

'Onde ela esta?' Jane estava tão animada quanto a Alice em dia de compras.

Assim que Jeremy estalou os dedos, dois vampiros entraram com uma enorme caixa, Edward permitiu que a harpa ficasse ao lado do piano.

'Espero que harpa esteja bem, passei por uma turbulência quando estava a quatro milhas de Nova Iorque! Você acredita que o 747 vai levar uma semana para voltar a voar? Vou ter que trocar uma turbina e o radar, além de reforçar a fuzilagem e o trem de pouso.' Eu estava quase pedindo para alguém traduzir o que Jeremy estava falando, quando Edward começou a rir.

'Mãe ele só esta tentando dizer que teve que fazer um pouso forçado.'

'Mestre Aro já sabe, vocês acreditam que ele nem ligou para os danos do avião?' Jeremy disse indignado.

'Você chorou muito?' A pergunta de Jane me intrigou muito.

'Jovem mestra, se eu pudesse chorar, eu estaria chorando até agora você sabe que os aviões são a minha vida.'

Jane levou meia hora para afinar a harpa e começar a tocar, após Jeremy se despedir e ir embora, Jane nos explicou que Jeremy é além e piloto, um amante e colecionador de aviões.

'Jerry, como Felix o chama, conseguiu convencer meu pai a comprar um Black Hawk e um F-15. Durante o dia Jeremy fica em Volterra e a noite ele passa no hangar, se quiserem uma dica nunca desafiem ele para uma disputa de aeromodelos, ele tem uma miniatura de um super-sônico sabe como usar, mas ele é um péssimo jogador de sinuca.'

Após o jantar, todos nos reunimos na sala de estar para ouvir Jane tocar, Will e as outras crianças acabaram dormindo, menos Anthony, que estava muito agitado e isso só podia significar uma coisa.

'Anthony, vem aqui com a vovó.' Eu chamei.

'Dada!' Ele gritou animadinho enquanto vinha engatinhando na minha direção.

'Você tomou café?' Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

'Uh hum Jake café pa mim.' Ao mesmo tempo que uma mamadeira cheia de café apareceu na mão dele.

Edward, Emmett e Jasper quase não conseguiram segurar Bella.

'Jake se você der café para o meu irmão mais uma vez, eu mesma castro você.' Renesmee gritou enquanto Carlisle trocou a mamadeira de café por uma mamadeira com suco de maracujá, que fez meu netinho caçula adormecer em vinte minutos.

* * *

_**N/B:**_ OMG! Sério, eu amo o Anthony! Ele é tão FOFO, MEIGO, LINDO, PERFEITO... *suspiro* Ameei ele aparecer nesse capítulo, *olinhos brilhantes* estou ansiosa pelo próximo! Espero que você melhore All! Beijão gata! E um beijo enooorme pra vocês leitores de ONFDFC! ;*

**_N/A: _**Como muita gente tem me dito que não esta achando a fic da minha irmã aqui vai o link tirem os espeços e se divirtam http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5620696/1/O_Retorno_de_Didyme

Nah o que você achou dos arquivos que eue te enviei? Beijos da mini-Alice para todos vocês!


	54. Problemas na escola

**_Chapter 55 ( Problemas na escola) Uma semana depois as 18 horas Esme's Pov_**

**_Eu estava muito ansiosa para a manhã seguinte, afinal seria o primeiro dia de Jane na escola. Segundo Aro ela nunca frequentou a escola, nem quando ela era humana. Por isso eu não parava de insistir para que Jacob e Renesmee cuidassem bem dela._**

**_Renesmee e Jacob ficaram muito chateados quando pedi para eles ficarem com Jane e as crianças em casa, mas isso também se deve ao fato de que Rosalie não confiava ainda em Jane. Já Alice disse que tinha certeza de que Jane não faria mal a eles e Bella assim como Edward já era amiga de Jane._**

**_'Rosalie eu acho que você deveria dar mais crédito para Jane.' Me surpreendi ao notar que Carlisle estava pensando o mesmo que eu._**

**_'Eu já disse que não.' Ela retrucou._**

**_'Rosalie Lillian Hale, Jane já deu inúmeras provas de que nunca vai machucar nenhum membro da nossa família e não me venha com a desculpa de que ela é uma Volturi, pois ela esta se controlando muito bem!' Eu já tinha perdido a minha paciência com Rosalie._**

**_'Rose, o que eu e Esme estamos tentando te dizer, é que Will esta com saudades dos outros. William e Jane criaram um laço muito forte, eu e Esme estamos aprendendo a conviver com ambos e Jane esta sendo uma excelente companhia para Will e Marie, ontem ela estava ensinando Marisa como afinar uma harpa, tente deixar Emmie e Lizzie serem amigos dela.' Carlisle mal terminou de falar quando Jacob e Renesmee nos alcançaram._**

**_'Quem ficou com as crianças?' Rosalie perguntou desesperadamente._**

**_'Tia Rose, tente ficar calma. Jane esta cuidando deles, ela estava preparando um bolo de baunilha com gotas de chocolate para eles comerem depois do jantar, se bem que todos estavam mais preocupados em lamber a tigela.' Renesmee estava até babando enquanto falava._**

**_Infelizmente Rosalie saiu correndo para casa e nós a seguimos._**

**_Quando chegamos senti o cheiro de lasanha ao mesmo tempo em que ouvi que Emmie pedia para Jane servir mais um pedaço._**

**_Enquanto isso na cozinha ~//~//~ Jane's Pov_**

**_'Ainda bem que eu assei quatro lasanhas, esse já é o seu terceiro pedaço, sua mãe, Jake e Nessie vão comer juntos as outras duas. Alias Will, amanhã sua mãe vai voltar a fazer o almoço.' Enquanto eu falava o filho de Rosalie começou a devorar a lasanha dele._**

**_'Mas Jane, você cozinha tão bem, a comida da vovó é ótima, mas ela não faz comida italiana.' Fiquei feliz por saber que Lizzie gostava tanto da comida que eu fazia._**

**_'Amanhã eu vou ter que ir para a escola.' Não precisei esconder meu desanimo._**

**_'Ecola?' Thony perguntou de boca cheia fazendo voar lasanha na minha camiseta._**

**_'Não Thony, é escola e engula antes de comer, é muito feio falar de boca cheia e eu tenho certeza de que você quer ser um bom menino.' Notei que eu estava falando como Esme._**

**_'Posso ir para a escola com você Janey?' Eu bem que queria ter o meu amorzinho comigo no meu primeiro dia de aula._**

**_'Infelizmente não, você é muito novo para ir para a escola, mas acho que você tem idade para frequentar o jardim de infância.' Eu não sei porque mas a idéia de ele ir para o jardim de infância não me agradou._**

**_'Não gosto de ficar longe de você, e se você for embora?' Eu não queria ir, mas a ir para a escola ou voltar para Volterra eu preferia ir para a escola._**

**_'Eu também não gosto de ficar longe de você, mas se eu não fizer isso minha mãe vai vir me buscar._**

**_'Sua mãe não vai vir, mas se você quer uma dica, tem uma sala com uma mulher enorme, eles vão machucar vários sapos.' Eu vou dar um pedaço enorme do bolo para a Marie como agradecimento pela dica._**

**_'Não se preocupe eu vou fugir dessa aula, mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber?' Eu perguntei enquanto terminava de dar a lasanha para o Thony._**

**_'Sim, eu vou amar se você colocar cobertura de chocolate no bolo!' Eu já deveria ter imaginado isso._**

**_'Se vocês me ajudarem a fazer a cobertura eu juro que faço torta de maçã no sábado!'_**

**_Eu mal terminei de falar e todos já estavam lavando as mãos, menos Will e Thony. Will estava triste, eu conseguia sentir isso e Thony estava sentado no meu colo brincando com a colherinha que eu usei para dar o jantar para ele._**

**_Levei pouco tempo para fazer a cobertura do bolo e me diverti muito vendo Marisa se derreter com o pedaço dela._**

**_Rosalie por incrível que pareça quando voltou até que me tratou bem, Alice e Bella me ajudaram a arrumar o meu material e passamos o resto da noite jogando poker na sala de estar._**

**_Na manha seguinte ~//~//~ Nessie's Pov_**

**_Assim que acordei na manhã seguinte eu senti o cheiro do café da manhã que a minha avó fez. Jane estava conversando com tio Jasper, ele por muito tempo teve problemas em se adaptar a dieta de sangue animal, diferente da minha mãe que se adaptou melhor do que o esperado. Jake estava dormindo e eu notei o sorriso maligno que estava estampado na face do meu tio Emmett quando ele passou por mim com uma bexiga cheia de água. Jane tinha acabado de se sentar ao meu lado na mesa do café da manhã quando ouvimos Jake elogiar muito o meu tio que passou correndo por mim._**

**_'EMMETT SEU SANGUESSUGA IMBECIL, BABACA, ESTUPIDO! VOLTE AQUI E ME ENFRENTE COMO UM HOMEM!' Eu sabia que Jake tinha razão em xingar o meu tio, mas infelizmente isso acordou Will e todos os meus primos._**

**_Mas como era cedo quase todos voltaram a dormir._**

**_'Meu anjinho o que você faz aqui? Você deveria estar dormindo, volte para a cama.' Vovó Esme sempre tinha um cuidado a mais com Will._**

**_Era muito esquisito pensar em Will como meu tio, afinal eu sou nove anos, oito meses e vinte dias mais velha que ele, mas eu não podia mudar esse fato._**

**_Will foi direto para os braços da vovó que o abraçou, Will não precisava dizer o quão triste ele estava por ter que passar horas longe de Jane, mas ele iria se acostumar. Meia hora depois, Will estava dormindo com o dedão esquerdo na boca e babando um pouco sobre o ombro direito da minha avó._**

**_Nos despedimos e entramos todos no Rabit do Jake._**

**_Após pegarmos os nossos horários fomos para as nossas aulas e combinamos de nos encontrar na hora do lanche no refeitório._**

**_Minha primeira aula era trigonometria, a primeira aula de Jane era educação física e a primeira aula do Jake era Inglês._**

**_Dez minutos depois. ~//~//~ Jane's Pov_**

**_Assim que Renesmee me deu os meus horários, eu me despedi dela e de Jacob, peguei o meu mapa da escola e me dirigi para onde deveria ser o ginásio esportivo._**

**_Eu fui direto para o vestiário e vesti um short preto e um baby-look azul-claro e corri numa velocidade humana para a quadra. Onde me apresentei para o professor como a nova aluna._**

**_'Ah, a aluna vinda da Itália, bem mocinha vamos apresentar você.' O professor musculoso e careca disse entusiasmado. 'Classe, antes de começarmos a aula eu gostaria de apresentar para vocês sua nova companheira, Jane Volturi. Jane você gostaria de contar mais alguma coisa sobre você?'_**

**_'Acredito que não senhor.' Eu respondi enquanto um garoto quase tão musculoso quanto o professor se aproximou de mim._**

**_'Bem vinda gata, meu nome é Jason, de onde você veio?' Eu estava passando tempo demais com Edward, pois eu revirei os olhos._**

**_'Jane e eu vim da Itália.' Notei pelo canto dos olhos que o professor e mais cinco alunos do tamanhos de Jason, estavam trazendo varias bolas vermelhas._**

**_'Caraca, Itália?!' Jason me olhou espantado enquanto todos na quadras olhavam na minha direção._**

**_'Ei gente, a Jane é Italiana!' Ele gritou antes de voltar a sua atenção para mim. 'Você deve conhecer Roma, você já viu o Papa?' Bem que Bella me avisou que iriam me fazer esse tipo de pergunta._**

**_'Não sou católica, mas conheço Roma muito bem.' Para a minha alegria logo o professor chamou a atenção de todos._**

**_'Hoje nós vamos praticar o esporte mais saudável do mundo, QUEIMADA!' Ele gritou antes de sair da frente, enquanto vários alunos correram para pegar as bolas e as atiraram na direção dos outros alunos._**

**_Passei a aula toda desviando de bolas vindas de todas as direções, eu, Jason e mais uma garota fomos os últimos a sobrar, acertei ele ao mesmo tempo em que desviava da bola da garota, que foi acertada pela bola dele._**

**_'Garota você é ótima! Ei, você já pensou em ser líder de torcida? Vai ter uma seleção e se você quiser eu posso te dar uma forcinha, meu nome é Tiffani, mas você pode me chamar de Tiffy._**

**_'Vou pensar' Eu respondi antes do sinal tocar e eu correr para trocar de roupa. Conforme Marie tinha me avisado eu evitei a aula de Biologia fingindo estar passando mal._**

**_Nessie e Jake já estavam sentados numa mesa quando entrei no refeitório e fui até eles, eu mal tinha me sentado quando o interrogatório começou._**

**_'E aí o que você esta achando da escola?' Jake parecia muito ansioso. _**

**_'Só gostei de Educação física por causa do jogo de queimada. Aquela garota morena sentada ao lado da japonesa de cabelo multicolorido me convidou para ser líder de torcida.' Passei o resto do tempo ouvindo Nessie comentando sobre como foram as aulas dela._**

**_Trigonometria só não foi a aula mais chata do dia porque a aula de História estava falando sobre a segunda guerra mundial._**

**_Quando voltamos para casa fui recebida por Will e Edward, até Alice me pedir para descrever como foi o meu primeiro dia de aula._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_ N/A: _**_Diosponha Nah. Alias minha irmã me mandou provocar o Volturi e jogar a culpa em todas as garotas que quiserem o Emmie já que ele ( segundo ela é dela) mas eu não vou fazer isso. Alias eu divido o Will, um pouco. Igor estou curiosa qual Cullen é a sua predileta?  
_

**_N/B:_** Hey! Como vocês estão? *-* Eu espero que bem! Hm, eu andei notando que as meninas amam o Thony quase igual a mim, (sim, eu leio as Reviews de vocês *sorriso colgate*) eu sei ele é muuito lindo e fofo *-* Ah, respondendo algumas reviews dos capítulos passados que falaram da minha pessoa:

**Igorsambora:** Hey! Tudo bom? Então, a All não puxou a minha orelha não, ela é muito boazinha pra fazer isso, mais pode ficar tranquilo que eu não vou mais atrasar com os capítulos *sorriso colgate*

**KaneHyruma:** Oii, bom com certeza eu sou animada :x ASUUHSUAH Pode ficar tranqüila que você vai me ver na sua FanFic, já virei fã *-* Outro beeijo pra você ;*

**Para todas as meninas que amam o pequeno Thony:** Hey meninas, fico feliz que vocês gostam do Thony tanto quanto eu *sorriso colgate* Mais ele é só meu, OK? *pisca os olinhos* Não sou muito boa pra dividir as coisas *desviando o olhar*

**Alice Withlock:** All, obrigada por me deixar responder as reviews na minha nota de beta, querida *-* Beeijão ;*

Agora não se esqueçam de comentar nesse capítulo MARA da All! Ah, só mais uma coisa: Sou só eu ou alguém esta achando que esse Jason vai ser fonte de problemas e muitas risadas? To doida pra saber o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo! Vocês conseguem imaginar a Jane de líder de torcida? Eu consigo e acho uma visão muito engraçada! *-* Ah, e obrigada por lerem essa minha nota tamanho gigante! bgsleitoreslindos ;*


	55. Deixando Volterra

**_Chapter 56 ( Deixando Volterra ) No dia seguinte. Suplicia's Pov_**

**_Aro tornou-se muito super-protetor depois que ele assumiu o instinto paternal dele, Alec não recebe do meu marido tanta atenção quanto Jane. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não esteja sendo vigiado de perto, Aro super-protege a nossa menina e eu super-protejo nosso menino!_**

**_Agora mesmo eu e Athena estávamos pensando em tentar convencer nossos maridos a nos ceder um quarto para montar um quarto para Aria brincar, desde que ela começou a crescer numa velocidade humana, temos tido problemas em manter ela ocupada e eu não conseguia mais ter um tempo com Alec, Jane estava me fazendo falta._**

**_'Suplicia, eu estou falando com você!' Eu nem notei que Athenodora tinha entrado na minha câmara._**

**_'Eu não estava prestando atenção, o que você quer e por que não bateu na porta antes de entrar?' Eu estava começando a ficar irritada._**

**_'Vim te avisar que descobri um jeito de nos livrarmos de Aria.' Ela conseguiu chamar a minha atenção._**

**_'Prossiga.'_**

**_'Você tem obrigado Jane à frequentar a escola, podemos fazer o mesmo com Aria. Eu tenho certeza de que Aro, Caius e Marcus entenderão que isso é para o próprio bem dela.' Idéia atraente._**

**_'Podemos despachar a garota para passar as férias com os Cullen e exigir que Jane passe as férias conosco!' Acrescentei me levantando da minha cama._**

**_Corremos juntas até a sala dos tronos. Aro sorriu aquele sorriso perfeito dele para mim._**

**_Corri até ele fazendo questão de beijar ele com toda a minha paixão._**

**_Mas Aro pelo visto tinha outros planos._**

**_'Marcus meu irmão, Athena e Sully tiveram uma ótima idéia do que fazer para manter Aria ocupada.' Ele disse enquanto Caius e Athenodora saíam correndo de mãos dadas, eu iria matar aquele Cullen estúpido que me deu esse apelido e justo quando eu pensei que isso não podia ficar pior Aro resolveu adotar o apelido!_**

**_'Então diga Aro.' Marcus realmente mudou depois que Aria apareceu._**

**_'Podemos matricular ela na escola, é obvio você será o responsável por ela.' Eu não precisava dizer a Aro o quão feliz isso me deixava._**

**_'Que seja, Demetri procure Aria e a leve para a minha câmara.'_**

**_Um mês depois. ~//~//~ Aro's Pov_**

**_Eu não sei por que Suplicia tem me evitado à um mês, ou ela fica com Athena, ou ela sai com Gianna. Mas hoje isso vai terminar, afinal ela é minha esposa e eu estou precisando dela agora!_**

**_'Demetri, onde esta minha esposa?' Eu perguntei enquanto me levantava do meu trono._**

**_'No seu quarto mestre Aro.' Isso era tudo o que eu precisava saber._**

**_Corri para o meu quarto e quando eu estava quase abrindo a porta eu a ouvi falar algo que teria me matado se eu pudesse morrer._**

**_'Então Jane ainda não respondeu se vai ou não ser uma líder de torcida?' Minha ira foi tamanha, que eu derrubei a porta do nosso quarto._**

**_'Aro!?' Suplicia gritou assustada quando me viu na frente dela._**

**_'QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE JANE SER UMA LÍDER DE TORCIDA?' Eu gritei enquanto ela se encolhia na nossa cama._**

**_Suplicia logo me estendeu a mão dela, e eu pude ver todas as conversas que ela estava mantendo com Alice Cullen, pude ver também que ela sentia tanta falta de Jane quanto eu._**

**_'Desculpe por ter gritado com você querida, mande alguém arrumar nossas malas, vamos viajar para o Alasca.' Logo em seguida corri até a mesa de Alexia, a humana que assumiu o posto de Gianna, mas ela não estava lá._**

**_'Posso ajudá-lo Mestre Aro?' Pedro um membro da guarda pessoal de Marcus me perguntou._**

**_'Sim, onde esta Alexia?'_**

**_'Lamento mestre, mas ela ainda não chegou, Mestre Marcus me pediu para vir pegar os documentos de Aria, mas eu não os encontrei em lugar nenhum.'_**

**_'Gianna deve estar com Felix agora, vá até o quarto deles e diga para ela te arrumar os documentos e para Felix chamar Alec, diga para eles me encontrarem na sala dos tronos e Alec deve arrumar a mala dele, diga que a ordem foi minha.' Em seguida eu corri até a sala dos tronos onde eu encontrei Caius conversando com Athenodora e Demetri parado num canto da sala jogando um jogo no PSP-3000 dele._**

**_'Demetri, eu preciso que você rastreie Alexia, quando você à achar, tranque ela na masmorra até o meu retorno, mas por enquanto eu preciso que você apronte o meu Porsche Panamera, Caius eu preciso resolver alguns problemas no Alasca.'_**

**_'Irmão, se você vai viajar leve Renata, eu e Marcus cuidamos de Volterra.' Fiquei meio desconfiado da atitude de Caius, mas mesmo assim assenti positivamente com a cabeça antes de correr até a biblioteca para pegar os documentos e o dinheiro que eu precisaria para a viagem._**

**_Quando voltei para a sala dos tronos Suplicia, Aria, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Caius Marcus e Renata estavam me esperando._**

**_'Tio Aro, deixa o Alec ficar comigo? Por favor.' Era incrível como essa menina me lembrava a minha irmã, mas eu não estava disposto a ceder._**

**_'Alec vai viajar comigo, se você for uma boa menina Aria, eu deixo as suas tias te levar para Paris no mês que vem!' O sorriso na face de Aria era sinal de que esse problema estava resolvido._**

**_'Marcus vou te deixar encarregado de cuidar de Volterra, Felix e Demetri eu só vou precisar que vocês me escoltem até o aeroporto, Renata você vem comigo nessa viagem.' Assim que fiz menção de me retirar para a garagem, Caius agarrou o meu ombro._**

**_'Aro me permita perguntar por quanto tempo seremos privados da companhia todos vocês?' Até que demorou para alguém perguntar._**

**_'Pretendo passar uma semana com Carlisle.' Assim que Caius soltou meu braço, eu tomei a mão de Suplicia e corri com ela para a garagem, só parei para mandar Gianna, que temporariamente voltara ao antigo cargo dela, ligar para Jeremy para mandar ele aprontar o 747 para o Alasca._**

**_Jeremy como sempre se mostrou muito eficiente ao estocar o frigobar com varias garrafas de sangue e o atraso na decolagem foi por culpa dos controladores aéreos.

* * *

  
N/B:_** OMG! O bicho vai pegar! O_O *beta de boca aberta* HAUSHUAHSUAH *-* Reviews:

_Jessy Moreno:_ Hey Jessy! Fico feliz que você está gostando da história da All! Imagina a confusão que vai dar agora com a Jane líder de torcida... *tampando os olhos* prefiro nem imaginar... AUHSUAHSUHAUHS :x Beeijão Jessy ;*

_KaneHyruma:_ Hey Bri! OMG! E agora, em? *olhos arregalados* Foi só eu ou você também percebeu que vem algo por ai? Imagina o que vai acontecer quando o Aro ver a Jane! O_O Afinal, ele tem mais de séculos e ver a sua 'filha' em uma mini saia e com um mini top e dois pom-pons na mão! Deve ser foda, espero que ele não pire, apesar que será engraçado! :x

Geeente! Sério, foi só eu ou alguém mais riu com o ciúme do Aro? :x OMG! *respira* Estou me divertindo muito aqui! *-* Não se esqueçam das reviews! Beeeijo leitores da All!****

PS: Se alguém quiser Add a beta louca no MSN, aqui está ele: **nah . strawberry hotmail . com **(É só tirar os espaçinhos :B)****

**_N/A: _**_Se quiserem pode me Add também no msn: rosiclerlove hotmail .com ( tirem os espaços e pronto.) Beijos._

_Ps: coloquei minha foto no meu perfil ta bom? Nah não estopu online.  
_


	56. Pai superprotetor

**_Chapter 57 ( Pai super-protetor ) Sábado à tarde. Jane's Pov_**

**_'Janey, eu não quero mais que você vá para a escola, você não esta gostando e nem eu.' Will tinha razão, eu odeio ir a escola mas não pelos motivos que ele pensava._**

**_Na escola eu era o centro das atenções junto com Renesmee e Jacob, eu era admirada por ser estrangeira, amada por minha beleza, invejada por minha esperteza, mas eu não queria nada disso._**

**_'Se eu pudesse Will, eu passaria a eternidade sentada lá embaixo na sala tocando harpa para você, mas se eu não for para a escola, eu terei que voltar para Volterra.' Eu odiava me sentir rebaixada e a escola não me importava nem um pouco._**

**_Assim que os professores me passavam o lição de casa eu à terminava o mais rápido que eu podia. Pois assim eu podia passar o resto do meu dia com o meu Will e á noite eu ficava sentada ao lado da cama dele quando ele não dormia na minha cama, apesar de eu insistir para ele dormir na cama dele, Will conseguiu me convencer a dormir no meu quarto toda sexta-feira, Sábado e Domingo._**

**_Eu me deitava na minha cama, enrolava Will num cobertor, e deixava ele dormir com a cabeça sobre o meu ombro direito enquanto ele chupava o dedo._**

**_Edward me falou que alguns humanos falam enquanto dormem, Will era como um radio que tocava repetidas vezes a mesma musica "A Favorita de Esme", toda a noite._**

**_'Eu não sei por que eu tenho que fazer esse trabalho idiota, eu já terminei a minha parte, que por sinal era muito fácil, só precisei pedir para Jasper me descrever a Guerra Civil.' Por falar em fácil, não era tão difícil achar a casa dos Cullen._**

**_Eu fiquei sentada na sala com Will por quinze minutos antes de ele adormecer no meu colo enquanto assistíamos TV. Por fim, com quarenta minutos de atraso, Tiffy e Jason chegaram, eu nem me levantei do sofá._**

**_'Hey Jay-jay, como você esta hoje?' O moleque era muito insolente, quem ele pensa que é para me dar um apelido desse!_**

**_'Meu nome é Jane, não Jay-jay você entendeu?' Fiz questão de deixar bem claro o quanto eu odiei o apelido que ele me deu._**

**_'Não liga para ele Jane, mas me diz esse garotinho, é seu irmão?' Eu não gostei nada do modo como Tifani, olhava para o Meu Will._**

**_'Não, William e Jane são primos, bem vindos a minha casa.' Sortuda, se Carlisle não tivesse chegado eu teria pulado no pescoço dessa humana irritante. 'Jane, Esme esta te esperando na cozinha.' Carlisle acrescentou pegando Will._**

**_Assim que cheguei na cozinha Esme me recebeu com um abraço antes de me passar um copo enorme cheio até a boca de sangue. Tomei dez copos antes de Esme me liberar para voltar a sala._**

**_Quando voltei para a sala, Carlisle estava sentado na poltrona dele, conversando com meus colegas de classe._**

**_'Se você quiser tio, eu levo Will para o quarto dele enquanto os meus amigos abrem os livros deles. O que você acha?' Eu perguntei enquanto ia até a poltrona onde Carlisle estava sentado._**

**_'Tudo bem Jane, mas não se demore.' Ele me respondeu ao se levantar e apos me entregar Will ir na direção da cozinha. 'Jane, William é sua alma gêmea, essa menina não vai roubar ele de você, por isso tente controlar o seu ciúme.'_**

**_Apesar de eu estar realmente envergonhada pelo meu mau comportamento, eu estava muito feliz por afastar Meu Will, meu pequeno dorminhoco, sonhador de perto daquela garota metida._**

**_Enquanto Jane esta na cozinha ~//~//~ Carlisle's Pov_**

**_'Para primos até que Jane e seu filho são bem parecidos.' A garota falou enquanto dava uma boa olhada em Will._**

**_'As semelhanças se devem a genética da família, por exemplo: eu e meu irmão Caius temos loiros e meus irmãos Aro e Marcus tem cabelos negro morenos. Qualquer um diria que Jane é minha filha ou de Caius, já que o cabelo de Aro é negro como a noite._**

**_'Então o parentesco dela com a sua família é por parte de pai?' Essa garota me lembrou muito Jessica Stanley, só que essa era líder de torcida._**

**_'Exatamente.' _**

**_Eu estava ficando muito desconfortável com o interrogatório, mas Jane já estava voltando, o que me deixou mais aliviado._**

**_'Se você quiser tio, eu levo Will para o quarto dele enquanto os meus amigos abrem os livros deles. O que você acha?' Por sorte nesse momento Jason começou a remexer na mochila dele e isso me deixou mais calmo._**

**_'Tudo bem Jane, mas não se demore.' O que nós não precisávamos era dos dois perambulando pela casa. 'Jane, William é sua alma gêmea, essa menina não vai roubar ele de você, por isso tente controlar o seu ciúme.' Eu acrescentei aos sussurros, lembrando ela que Will a amava._**

**_Enquanto isso durante uma caçada ~//~//~ Alice's Pov_**

**_'Foi bom sair para caçar, Jazz não iria se conter, afinal o trabalho escolar de Jane e dos amigos dela era sobre a guerra civil. Eu só precisei de um lobo para me saciar, confesso que confesso que fiquei surpresa quando vi que Marie, Lizzie e Emmie iam pedir para caçar conosco._**

**_A principio achamos que seria muito perigoso ter eles por perto, mas Lizzie teve uma crise de mau humor e começou a usar o dom dela em todos da família! Jazz e Marie ficaram tão mal humorados quanto ela, o que fez todos ficarem irritados, só Will não foi afetado e todos ficamos intrigados afinal nós sabemos que os dons dos nossos filhos não funciona contra ele, mas nunca vi ninguém resistir ao dom de Jazz._**

**_Emmett estava bizarramente feliz, ele achou dois ursos e ele, Rose, Emmie e Lizzie estava drenando juntos o segundo urso._**

**_Edward, Bella, Jazz, Marie e eu estávamos rindo quando eu congelei com uma visão._**

**_Logo em seguida. ~//~//~ Jasper's Pov_**

**_'Alice, Alice o que você esta vendo?'Eu perguntei enquanto tentava acalmar ela, Marie e Edward._**

**_'Papai, por o pai da Jane vai estar tão nervoso?' Eu olhei incrédulo para minha filha._**

**_'Temos que ir para casa agora, Aro vai chegar lá em meia hora e o humor dele vai estar horrível.' Edward disse enquanto pegava Lizzie e ajeitava ela nos ombros dele, eu e Emmett fizemos o mesmo com Marie e Emmie._**

**_Vinte minutos depois ~//~//~ Jane's Pov_**

**_Insuportável, essa era a palavra que descrevia esse momento de tédio. Eu estava até pensando na hipótese de falsificar as letras de Tiffy e Jason, mas para a minha alegria, enquanto Esme estava oferecendo suco para eles, todos os outros Cullen chegaram em casa._**

**_'Aro esta vindo e ele não esta nem um pouco feliz.' Pelo tom de Edward algo estava muito errado._**

**_'Quando ele vai vir?' Ouvi Carlisle perguntando._**

**_'Jane, eu vou ver o que esta acontecendo e volto logo.' Esme disse enquanto ia para a cozinha._**

**_'Jane você deixou algum namorado na Itália?' Outra pergunta que Bella tinha me dito que iria surgir cedo ou tarde._**

**_'Não, eu nunca namorei, mas também nunca quis namorar.' Rolei os olhos quando Jason e Tifani me olharam boquiabertos._**

**_'Espera, Jane você nunca beijou? Nossa isso é muito surreal! Mas mudando de assunto, me diga você vai ou não fazer os testes para ser uma líder de torcida?' O entusiasmo dela me deixava enjoada._**

**_'Eu não sei se vou fazer os testes, eu até quero, mas preciso falar com meu pai primeiro.' Respondi rapidamente, enquanto Jason se aproximava da minha harpa._**

**_'Caramba, isso aqui devia estar num museu, ninguém toca piano ou harpa hoje em dia! Você não concorda Jane?!' Se esse imbecil queria me conquistar escolheu as palavras erradas._**

**_'Na verdade eu discordo de você, minha mãe me ensinou a tocar harpa e essa aqui.' eu disse tocando na harpa. 'Meu pai enviou para mim quando eu vim morar aqui._**

**_Como Jason voltou para o sofá eu fui atrás dele._**

**_Eu estava me sentando no sofá quando ouvi a campainha tocar. Mas não pude ver quem era pois senti Jason sobre mim me beijando._**

**_'SE VOCÊ QUER CONTINUAR VIVO TIRE AS MÃOS DELA!' Eu mal acreditei quando ouvi a voz de Alec._**

**_Me levantei e pulei nos braços do meu irmão._**

**_'Eu pensei que você disse que não tinha namorado.' Jason indagou surpreso._**

**_'Pelo amor da Deusa, com que tipo de burro você tem se relacionado?' Alec disse rindo._**

**_'Quem você esta chamando de burro moleque?' Jason estava abusando da sorte._**

**_'Olha como fala com o meu filho garoto.' Se tem uma coisa que todos os vampiros sabem, é que o meu pai é muito mais perigoso quando ele fala nesse tom manso._**

**_Corri até ele e o abracei com toda a minha força._**

**_'Tifani, Jason, esses aqui são meu pai, minha mãe e meu irmão gêmeo.' Eu logo apresentei minha família para os meus colegas.

* * *

_**

_**N/A: **Pessoal eu gostaria de agora publicamente pesdir desculpas a Nah Minha Beta fofa pela nota dela não ter sido diivulgada ontem, acontece que eu não pude vir a lan para postar a minha fic e minha irmã se ofereceu para postar o cap no meu lugar, assim como eu fiz quando ela me pediu para postar o segundo cap dela. Mas minha irmã acabou deletando a nota que a Nah sempre deixa e isso me magoou muito e só posso imaginar o quão magoada Thaina deve estar agora, Nah por favor aceite o meu mais sincero pedido de Desculpas, juro que isso não voltará a ocorrer!_

_Beijos: Rosicler Alice Brancaglion.  
_

**_N/B:_** Sério All, o Jason é uma cópia fiel de um 'amigo' meu, acho até que você o clonou! Ele é burro (de um jeito carinhoso, claro), sem noção, e faz tudo pra se mostrar, o que salva é que é engraçado! UAHSUAHSUHAUH :x OMG! O Aro bravo é Mara *olinhos brilhando* o que será que vai acontecer? To MEGA curiosa! *imaginando o Aro decapitando o Jason* Apesar de tudo eu não queria que o Jason sumisse da história, ele é hilário, me faz rir muito! *-* Acho que virei TEAM JASON *sorriso colgate* (Né Bri? Sorriso colgate é Mara! UAHSUAHSUHAUSH ;x) Beijo pessoas ;*


	57. Ciúmes

**_Chapter 58 ( Ciúmes ) Pouco tempo antes de chegar a casa dos Cullen. Aro's Pov_**

**_Eu nunca me senti tão temeroso quanto nesse instante, uma coisa era ter que julgar os outros vampiros, mas julgar e punir minha filha seria uma tarefa muito dura para mim._**

**_Eu jamais vou esquecer-me da dor que senti ao matar Didyme e eu não estava interessado em matar Jane, eu tinha que dar um jeito de impedi-la antes que ela cometesse a loucura de aceitar ser uma líder de torcida._**

**_"Pai, se você me permitir lhe dar um conselho, é melhor pararmos no próximo posto de gasolina, o carro esta quase sem gasolina." O pensamento de Alec me tirou do meu devaneio._**

**_Ele se esticou todo para alcançar a minha mão e estava olhando para mim com um olhar muito preocupado._**

**_Quinze quilômetros depois eu parei em um posto de gasolina e reabasteci o carro._**

**_'Obrigado filho.' Eu agradeci._**

**_'Disponha pai.' Alec me respondeu enquanto voltava a se recostar no assento atrás de mim._**

**_'O que você e Demetri tanto jogam nessa porcaria?' Suplicia perguntou irritada._**

**_'Mãe um PSP-3000 não é uma porcaria, é uma fonte de lazer, e como eu não posso dirigir um carro de verdade eu posso pelo menos correr com um virtual.' Ele respondeu num tom indignado antes de começar a rir._**

**_Fiquei curioso para saber o que ele estava jogando, por isso elevei a minha mão a altura da minha cabeça para ele me mostrar o que estava jogando._**

**_Foi inevitável não cair na gargalhada quando vi qual jogo era. Castelvania Dracula X Chronicles. Como ele já tinha terminado o jogo ele estava jogando o jogo bônus que é liberado após o termino do jogo, estava desbravando a área Lost Paintings do castelo invertido._**

**_'Escolha interessante Alec.' Eu falei bem mais calmo._**

**_'Você acredita que Demetri encalhou na fase entrance do castelo invertido? Felix encalhou na Marbel Gallery e Jeremy estava enfrentando Juste Belmont assim que saímos do avião.' O entusiasmo dele com esse jogo me surpreendeu._**

**_'Isso é ridículo! Vampiros jogando videogames, o que os clãs dirão se souberem que a linha de frente da guarda Volturi ficam jogando esse tipo de porcaria?' Suplicia resmungou por todo o caminho._**

**_Assim que chegamos e eu estacionei o carro em frente a casa dos Cullen, Alec pulou do carro e correu até a porta e apertou a campainha ao mesmo tempo que Edward abria a porta._**

**_'Sejam bem vindos.' Edward disse num tom neutro._**

**_Eu, Suplicia e Renata acenamos com a cabeça enquanto Alec, não contendo a ansiedade, perguntou logo onde Jane estava._**

**_'Jane esta na sala com dois colegas da escola, eles estão fazendo um trabalho escolar. Aro, Carlisle explicou para eles que você, Caius e Marcus são irmãos.' Novamente acenei com a cabeça enquanto Alec saiu correndo na direção da sala._**

**_"Eu preciso falar com a minha filha o mais breve possível." Foi a vez de Edward acenar._**

**_'SE VOCÊ QUER CONTINUAR VIVO TIRE AS MÃOS DELA!' Congelei ao ouvir a voz de Alec._**

**_Eu pensei que você disse que não tinha namorado.' Uma voz perguntou._**

**_'Pelo amor da deusa, com que tipo de burro você tem se relacionado?' Pelo tom da voz de Alec acreditei que a situação estava sobre controle. Segui Edward até a sala de estar e notei que os Cullen estavam entrando na sala._**

**_'Quem você esta chamando de burro moleque?' Essa resposta chamou a minha atenção, minha e de todos os Cullen._**

**_'Olha como fala com o meu filho garoto.' Eu não gostei nada do garoto que estava discutindo com Alec, mais tarde eu vou ter que conversar com Jane sobre as amizades dela na escola, ou melhor eu mesmo vou levar ela para a escola depois de amanhã._**

**_Jane pulou nos meus braços e me abraçou com força ao mesmo tempo em que eu a abraçava de volta. Meu coração quase voltou a bater de tanta alegria._**

**_'Tifani, Jason, esses aqui são meu pai, minha mãe e meu irmão gêmeo.' Jane nos apresentou._**

**_'Se esse cara pensa que é o pai da Jay-jay ele é cego, ou então a mãe dela traiu ele com o tio dela.' O garoto resmungou tão alto que até mesmo a humana que estava sentada no sofá ao lado ouviu._**

**_"Eu vou matar esse filho da mãe! Pai, por favor, deixa eu usar o meu dom nele hoje a noite enquanto ele estiver dormindo? Eu disse para esse otário que eu não desse apelido estúpido!"_**

**_'Calunia é crime garoto, eu nunca traí meu esposo, e nunca pretendo fazê-lo.'A indignação de Suplicia nem se comparava a de Jane._**

**_'Me desculpe senhora.' Suplicia simplesmente se virou e foi logo cumprimentar Alice._**

**_Enquanto isso no quarto de Will ~//~//~ Will's Pov_**

**_Assim que eu acordei, eu notei que eu estava no meu quarto. Eu me levantei e calcei as minhas pantufas, eu estava a caminho do banheiro quando tive a impressão de ouvir a voz do pai da Janey._**

**_Como eu tinha acabado de acordar e pensei que estava sonhando e fui para o banheiro lavar o meu rosto, quando sai fui até a escada e fiz uma coisa que eu vi Emmett e Jake fazerem outro dia, escorregar no corrimão._**

**_Eu só não sabia como parar, quando cheguei ao fim do corrimão eu saí voando pela sala e só não me esborrachei contra a parede da sala por que alguém me segurou._**

**_'William!' Meus pais gritaram ao mesmo tempo._**

**_'Desculpa mamãe, desculpa papai.' Eu disse envergonhado antes de me virar para ver quem tinha me segurado. 'Obrigado por me segurar.'_**

**_'De nada Will.' Eu não acreditei que o irmão, o pai e a mãe da Janey._**

**_'Só viemos conversar com Jane sobre a escola, além do mais, estávamos com saudade dela.' Essa era a primeira vez que o pai da Janey falava comigo._**

**_'Ta bom.' Eu disse antes de correr até o sofá onde Janey estava sentada._**

**_'Cadê o Jake, mamãe?' Perguntei quando não o vi em lugar nenhum._**

**_'Ele foi levar os colegas da Jane para as casas deles.' Minha mãe me respondeu sentando no colo do meu pai na poltrona dele._**

**_Todos ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, Alec não largava da Janey por um instante e isso estava ficando muito chato, mas pelo menos eu ainda estava sentadinho no colo dela._**

**_Até ele abraçar ela e me derrubar no chão._**

**_'Will, você esta bem?' Ela me perguntou quando me pegou no colo._**

**_'Estou sim Janey.' Respondi abraçando ela, mas de repente senti alguém me tirando dos braços dela._**

**_'William você parece um chiclete que grudou na minha irmã, larga ela um pouco.'_**

**_'Alec, eu não reclamava quando você passava todo o tempo com a Aria, então não se meta no modo como cuido do Will!' Janey ralhou com ele._**

**_Eu fiquei tão feliz quando a ouvi falar isso que comecei a pular ao redor dela cantando à plenos pulmões:_**

**_'Ela gosta mais de mim! Ela gosta mais de mim!'_**

**_'Não abusa da sorte pivete!' Ouvi Alec me ameaçando._**

**_'ELA GOSTA MAIS DE MIM!!!!!!!!" Eu cantei ainda mais alto antes da Janey me pegar no colo novamente e dar um beijinho na minha bochecha me fazendo ficar muito vermelho._**

**_'Nem a Bella quando era humana ficava tão vermelha quanto você está agora maninho!' Emmett sempre achava um jeito de me fazer passar vergonha e para piorar fiquei ainda mais vermelho._**

**_'Vovó, o Will está mais vermelho do que os tomates da sua salada hoje no almoço!' Emmie vai me pagar muito caro pela piada._**

**_'Alec, o que é que todo homem tem, atrapalha, as vezes falha e fica cada vez menor?' Eu não sei por que, mas quando Emmett fez essa pergunta todos na sala olharam para ele com um olhar esquisito e as emoções de todos os adultos eu não conhecia mas seja lá o que for, fez a Nessie e o Jake ficarem vermelhos! E minha mãe, Bella e a mãe de Jane se engasgaram._**

**_'Ai veneninho você desceu pelo lado errado da minha garganta.' Bella falou fazendo com que todos caíssemos na gargalhada.

* * *

_**

_**N/A: Só para me sentir um pouco melhor eu gostaria de agradeçer a minha irmã Rose (Rosemeire) por ser a criadora do engasgo da Bella, Rô muito obrigada por engasgar e ter essa coversa tão profunda com a bolachinha de maizena!**_

**N/B:** OMG! Quero saber logo a piada! *-* Espero que não seja o que eu estou pensando... *mente poluída da beta em ação* SUAHSUAHUSHAUHSA ;x E vocês? Como acham que vai ser a 'resposta' da piada? Quero saber as suas opiniões! Eu amo ler as reviews de vocês *sorriso colgate* A Bella engasgando foi MARA, me admirei da Rose não ter dado um tapa na cabeça do Emm! Tadinho, ele sempre apanha... ;/ Vocês viram? Acho que a família Cullen vai ter dois piadistas, o _meu_ lindo Emmie _[/Que a Rose, irmã da All, não esteja lendo isso!] _está seguindo os passos do pai! *-* E tembém foi tão MEGA lindinho o Will ficar feliz por causa que a Jane falou que gosta dele! :D Ele é muito fofo, não mais que o** meu **Thony, mais é!

_ A All, quando a nota, não precisa esquentar não, eu imaginei que deve ter acontecido algo pra ela não sair. Eu sei que você nunca a excluiria de propósito! :D Pode ficar tranquila!_

Bgspessoas, a, e não se esqueçam em, quero saber o que vocês acharam da piada! *sorriso colgate* ;x


	58. Momentos engraçados

_**Chapter 59 ( Momentos engraçados ) Emmett's Pov**_

_**'Bella, detesto te dizer isso mas não adianta conversar com o veneno na sua boca que ele não vai sair daí só porque você esta acariciando a sua garganta!' Rose estava maligna, hum já vi que hoje é dia de algemas!**_

_**'Você tem certeza que não errou o fim da pergunta? O fim não seria "e fica cada vez maior"?' E depois eu e a Rose que temos a mente poluída!**_

_**'Não a charada esta certa como eu contei!'**_

_**'Emm eu acho melhor tirar as crianças da sala, a resposta é bem inapropriada.' Jasper estava se deixando levar pela emoção.**_

_**'Diga logo Emmett, eu estou bem curioso!' Rá! Eu estava agradando o sogro do meu maninho, isso é um bom sinal.**_

_**'É o celular, atrapalha quando toca no cinema, falha quando esta fora da área de cobertura e fica cada vez menor, os primeiros eram enormes.' Todos começaram a rir e isso só provava uma coisa, os Volturi também tem senso de humor!**_

_**'Jane, eu não sei se você notou, mas viemos aqui visitar, eu tenho certeza de que a mãe dele vai gostar muito se você largar ele para conversar direito conosco.' Apesar de ser verdade que Esme iria gostar muito de ficar um pouco mais com meu maninho, esse comentário foi bem maldoso.**_

_**~//~//~ Jane's Pov**_

_**O comentário de Alec me irritou tanto que eu aproveitei e resolvi jogar algumas verdades na cara dele.**_

_**'Esme me deu permissão para ficar com William, diferente de você que quando quer ficar com Aria simplesmente chega e arrasta a menina para longe. Quantas vezes você pediu para o nosso tio permissão para brinca com a chata?' Aria e eu nunca nos demos bem e Alec sabia disso.**_

_**'Não meta a Ari no meio dessa conversa Jane. Foi você que virou as costas para a nossa família, não ela!' Eu não acreditei que Alec ousou me chamar de traídora!**_

_**~//~//~ Will's Pov**_

_**Eu não entendi o que Alec disse para Jane, que mal tinha alguém se virar? Mas algo de errado tinha porque a Janey fico parada como uma estátua, ela só se mexeu quando eu chamei ela.**_

_**'Como você ousa dizer que eu virei as costas para a nossa família?' Ela gritou enquanto me abraçava com força.**_

_**'Se acalme Jane e Alec cale a boca!' A mãe de Jane disse enquanto fazia o irmão dela sentar novamente no sofa.**_

_**Mas ele logo se levantou do sofá e eu pude sentir que ele estava com muita raiva, e isso estava me deixando com raiva também.**_

_**'Eu não vou calar a boca, Jane precisa ser posta no lugar dela.' O irmão da Janey era muito mal, ele estava gritando com a mamãe dele. 'Você realmente acha mana, que não virou as costas para nós? Sinceramente, você esta morando com os Cullen sobre o mesmo teto daquela que você odiava, espera acabei de me lembrar que você agora é amiga do escudo dos Cullen, se tivermos que lutar contra os Cullen Jane de que lado você vai ficar?'**_

_**' ALEC CALE A DROGA DA SUA BOCA AGORA!' Aro rosnou.**_

_**'NÃO ME PEÇA PARA FICAR CALADO PAI!'**_

_**'EU NÃO ESTOU PEDINDO ALEC, EU ESTOU MANDANDO.' Assim que Aro terminou de gritar, Alec se sentou ao lado da mãe dele e tirou um PSP igual ao do Emmie do bolso.**_

_**"Tudo bem eu paro de gritar, eu não preciso falar para usar o meu dom e Jane só vai perceber quando perder todos os sentidos dela." Se tem uma coisa que eu não gosto é de injustiça e Jane não fez nada para ele e isso me fez ficar com muita raiva.**_

_**~//~//~ Bella's Pov**_

_**Essa não era a primeira vez que eu via Aro nervoso, eu ainda lembro como ele ficou quando Aria e Will foram mordidos pela fêmea de lobisomem. Mas essa era a primeira vez que eu o via gritar com um membro da família dele.**_

_**Eu estava começando a me acalmar quando notei uma fina nevoa transparente indo na direção de Jane e Will. **_

_**'Alec se você usar o seu dom na sua irmã, eu jogo o seu PSP no lixo!' Ouvi a voz de Aro, mas isso era impossível já que ele estava beijando a mão de Suplicia.**_

_**Todos olhamos na direção de Jane e Will.**_

_**'William é muito feio se passar por outra pessoa, peça desculpas.' Esme disse carinhosamente enquanto se sentava junto deles no safá de Jane.**_

_**'Desculpa Aro.'Eu tinha certeza de que Will deveria ter pedido desculpas para Alec.**_

_**'Will.' Esme ralhou com ele antes de Will começar a chorar.**_

_**'Esme, é Alec quem deve pedir desculpas, se seu filho não tivesse ralhado com Alec, eu ou Aro o teríamos feito.' Então eu e Will não fomos os únicos a notar.**_

_**Aro estava estendendo a mão na direção de Alec.**_

_**'Seu video-game.' Aro falou num tom de voz que deixava claro o desgosto dele.**_

_**'Desculpa pai, eu não...'**_

_**'Se você não pensou na consequência dos seus atos o problema é seu, ser meu filho não te dá o direito de usar o seu dom livremente! Jane, nós dois ainda temos que ter uma conversa sobre você ser uma líder de torcida.' Após passar Will para os braços de Esme, tanto Jane como Aro se levantaram, ele fez sinal para ela seguir ele e ambos saíram correndo.**_

_**Dois minutos depois ~//~//~ Jane's Pov**_

_**Assim que estávamos fora do alcance da audição de qualquer outro vampiro, meu pai se virou para mim a me abraçou.**_

_**'Você não imagina quanta falta você faz em Volterra, minha querida.' Pelo tom de voz do meu pai não era só Volterra que sentia minha falta.**_

_**Eu bem que tentei responder algo, mas toda vez que eu abria a minha boca, as palavras simplesmente resolviam sumir, mas eu não precisava abrir minha boca para conversar com meu pai.**_

_**"Eu também senti a sua falta pai."**_

_**'Sabe do que mais eu senti falta Jane?'**_

_**"De me ver brincando com a minha comida?"**_

_**'Sim, mas eu estava pensando em outra coisa.'**_

_**"De dançar comigo nos bailes?"**_

_**'Você esta chegando perto.'**_

_**"De me ouvir tocar a harpa para você junto com a mamãe?"**_

_**'Exato, espero te ouvir tocar todas as noites nos próximos cinco dias.'**_

_**"Eu vou adorar."**_

_**'Mudando de assunto, Jane, por Diana, me jure que você nunca vai ser uma líder de torcida, me jure que você não vai colocar a sua vida em risco por um capricho humano, minha filha, assim que você terminar esse ano letivo, você poderá ficar em casa, não vou te obrigar a passar por essa tortura novamente.'**_

_**"Não se preocupe pai, eu vou rejeitar o convite."**_

_**'Essa é a minha garotinha! Você aceita caçar comigo?'**_

_**"Eu não caço humanos faz um bom tempo."**_

_**'Você pode morder algum lobo no caminho e fazer companhia para mim enquanto caço.'**_

_**"Gostei da idéia."**_

_**Meu pai sorriu para mim enquanto corríamos até uma cidade vizinha a Fairbanks onde meu pai caçou por duas horas.**_

_**Depois, voltamos para casa e na volta me diverti usando meu dom num grupo de campistas perto de Denali.

* * *

**_

**_N/A:_** Só para esclarecer, a Jane usou o dom dela porque ela estava caçando com Aro, e Alec bem ele simplesmente levantou com po pé esquerdo. Ps: Nah quando foi que eu quase te dei um tapa? Eu rolei de rir, e toda a minha família pensou a mesma coisa que você!

_**Momento de confissão da autora:**_ Eu pensei a mesma coisa que todo mundo, minha mente é tão poluída quanto a da Nah, (ou pior até) mas eu juro, solenemente, por tudo que eu mais amo:

Que vem mais piadinhas desse mesmo nível a lá Emmett por aí!

Falando séroi agora, devido a alguns problemas eu vou postar um dia sim um dia não. Na semana que vem eu vou postar terça e Quinta e na sequinte segunda quarta e sexta, Se eu conseguir convencer a minha irmã, ela virá postar os caps para vocês. Se eu conseguir eu vou até tentar postar mais de um cap por dia para compensar a falta de um cap por dia.

Eu digo que vou tentar, não posso prometer. A Nah sabe que eu tenho muitos planos para essa fic. Outra coisa que eu gostaria de fazer é agradeçer a todos vocês que tem deixado um review para mim! Essa mesma fic em inglês esta com somente 35 reviews, só a minha beta surinamita tem feito um review e por isso eu temporáriamente vou parar de postar em inglês mas ela esta lendo a fic em pois estou traduzindo só para ela ler. Pessoal obrigada por darem a opinião de vocês e não esqueçam do reviews. Ps: tem gente muito atenta a fic!

Beijos da mini-Alice.

**_N/B: _**Jane e Alec estiveram muito malvados esse capítulo! Sério, eu fiquei com vontade de dar umas belas umas palmadas neles! Primeiro o Alec querendo usar o dom dele na Jane e depois ela usou o dom dela em uns campistas, sério, o que os pobres campistas fizeram? *cara igual de mãe quando da ralada no filho* Esse capítulo além de engraçado foi meio tenso, mais muuito legal! AMEI! E eu nem acertei a piada! *cara de emburrada* Eu podia jurar que estava certa! Quando eu contei pra All o que eu achava que era _quase_ levei um tapa! Mais fala sério, vocês não falaram, mais cm certeza pensaram o mesmo que eu! *sorriso malicioso* Ah, _Bruh Cullen_, você está pedindo pra All que as crianças apareçam mais, certo? Eu vou poder te enformar que elas vão aparecer mais SIM! E o meu Thony vai ser a atração principal! *-* Só um aviso: MENINAS TIREM OS OLHOS DELE, ELE É **SÓ MEU**! ú.ú Beeijo pessoas, e um beijo bem grande para a _Jessy Moreno _;*_ ;) Beeijo All :*_


	59. Desentendimentos

_**Chapter 60 ( Desentendimentos ) Na manhã de Domingo Esme's Pov**_

_**'Por que vocês dois demoraram tanto?' Suplicia perguntou quando Jane e Aro entraram rindo na sala.**_

_**'Porque eu fui caçar.' Aro respondeu prontamente.**_

_**'Não se preocupe Carlisle, meu pai não caçou por aqui. E nem perto de Denali e eu só cacei um lobo.' Jane acrescentou ao notar todos os membros da nossa família olharam nos olhos dela.**_

_**'Me diz pelo amor da Deusa que você bebeu sangue humano.' Alec pareceu desesperado para que Jane voltasse a dieta tradicional.**_

_**'Eu só bebi sangue de lobo Alec.' Foi fácil notar a tristeza na voz dela.**_

_**'Se o Cullen realmente te ama, ele vai deixar você voltar a nossa dieta. Sangue animal não vai te dar a mesma força que o sangue humano, animais são nojentos!' As palavras de Alec estavam repletas de magoa.**_

_**'Eu não vou conseguir encarar William se eu fizer isso, entenda, eu não posso amar um humano e me alimentar de outro!' Will correu até Jane ao notar o quão triste ela estava.**_

_**'Humanos só servem para nos alimentar Jane e é isso que você deveria fazer.' Alec gritou em resposta.**_

_**'Já chega Alec, eu não te trouxe para que você brigar com a sua irmã.' Aro ralhou com o filho dele.**_

_**'Não pai, eu não vou parar, os Cullen tem criado uma aberração após a outra, primeiro vai a hibrida e agora isso.' Se Jane não tivesse acertado um tapa em Alec, eu teria, mas isso só enfureceu o garoto.**_

_**Bem quando Alec ergueu a mão para bater ele caiu no chão se contorcendo e gritando de dor.**_

_**'Will já chega.' As palavras de Edward fizeram com que todos nós, incluindo Aro e Suplicia olhássemos para o meu filho no colo de Jane.**_

_**'Desculpa.' Will disse bem fraco.**_

_**'Jane, por favor leve William para o seu quarto, eu vou buscar um copo de sangue para ele.' Jasper disse enquanto nos acalmava.**_

_**Dez minutos depois, Jazz voltou para sala nos informando que Will tinha acabado de dormir.**_

_**'Por favor Carlisle, perdoe o mal comportamento de meu filho, você tem a minha palavra de que ele será devidamente punido quando voltarmos para Volterra.' Ninguém podia negar o quanto essas palavras estavam magoando Suplicia, mas ela deixou bem claro que a magoa dela não era pra com a minha família.**_

_**~//~//~ Aro's Pov**_

_**Eu jamais pensei que Alec iria levantar a mão para Jane, ser vampira não faz com que ela seja diferente de qualquer outra mulher e o mero fato de ele ter tentado bater nela já é digno de punição.**_

_**Fiquei muito curioso quando William fez Alec sentir dor, assim como Jane faz. Mas resolvi deixar essa questão para outro momento. Por isso mudei de assunto.**_

_**'Me diga Esme, por que meu filho estava escovando o cabelo de uma das suas netas?' Eu estava me remoendo de curiosidade com relação a isso.**_

_**'Aro, Suplicia e eu tivemos que resolver um problema que surgiu com relação a você e Carlisle.**__** Você não imagina como nós três ficamos nervosos com a pergunta inesperada de Marie.'**_

_**'Você poderia me mostrar?' Perguntei estendendo a minha mão.**_

_**Lembrança de Esme ~//~//~ Esme's**_

_**'Vovó, se os titios e o papai da Jane e do Alec são irmãos do vovô, então eles são titios do Will, então Jane e Alec são primos do papai, da mamãe, das titias, dos titios e do Will.' Enquanto Marie parou para respirar e colocar o pensamento em dia eu olhei desesperada para Edward .**_

_**"Pelo amor de Deus filho, não me diga que ela esta prestes a me perguntar sobre o nosso parentesco com os Volturi." Eu pensei rezando para ele negar.**_

_**'Ela esta sim.' Ele me respondeu mal contendo o riso.**_

_**'Como Nessie, eu, Lizzie, Emmie e Thony devemos chamar a mamãe da Jane? Titia Sully ou vovó Sully?' Isso foi tudo o que Emmett precisou para cair na gargalhada.**_

_**'Pelo que eu sei, o irmão do avô de uma criança é o tio-avô e a irmã do avô de uma criança é a tia-avó.' Jacob pensou alto.**_

_**'Segundo o Jake aqui Marie, devemos chamar Aro e Sully de tio-avô e tia-avó.' Renesmee explicou para Marie.**_

_**'Obrigada Jake, obrigada Nessie.' Marie agradeceu toda animada antes de se virar para Suplicia e perguntar. 'Tia-avó Sully, eu vou chamar você só de vovó porque falar tia-avó cansa, você sabe cozinhar tão bem quanto a vovó e a Jane?'**_

_**'Nas poucas vezes que eu cozinhei algo para Aria ela gostou, ou pelo menos foi isso que ela me falou.' Suplicia resmungou a última parte.**_

_**'Eu ouvi isso vovó Sully e vovó Esme me disse que é muito feio resmungar.'**_

_**'Esme com certeza esta muito orgulhosa de você.' Suplicia falou antes de cometer outro erro e sussurrar para si mesma. 'Se mais alguém me chamar de Sully eu vou decapitar Emmett Cullen por ter me dado esse apelido.'**_

_**'E a minha mãe me disse que é muito mais feio sussurrar ameaças vovó.' Marie acrescentou muito orgulhosa de si mesma.**_

_**'Perdão Suplicia, mas William é o único que não tem uma audição vampira, todos os meus netos enxergam e ouvem tão bem quanto eu e você.' Carlisle explicou.**_

_**'Essa é a menininha do papai' Jasper falou enquanto ela corria para os braços dele.**_

_**'Espera aí, a vovó Sully falou que vai arrancar a cabeça do meu papai e todo mundo só liga para a Marie? Isso é injusto! Não se preocupe papai se a vovó Sully chegar perto de você eu mando ela ir ver se você esta na garagem.'**_

_**'Lizzie você é igualzinha a Rose!' O comentário de Emmett fez o dia de Lizzie.**_

_**'Hum, meu nome não é Sully, meu nome é Suplicia!'**_

_**'Pelo amor de Deus vovó, meu não é Lizzie é Elizabeth, o nome do Emmie é Emmett, o nome da Marie é Marisa, o nome do Thony é Anthony, o do Jake é Jacob, o da Nessie é Renesmee, o do Will é William o da Jane é Janey e o do emburrado é Alec! O apelido da minha mãe é ursinha ou Rose, o da tia Alice é fadinha irritante, o da tia Isabella é Bella ou amor, o da vovó Esme é querida, do papai é Emm, do tio Jasper é Jazz, do tio Edward é Ed ou estraga prazeres e o vovô Carlisle não tem apelido, ou pelo menos nunca ouvi ninguém usando! Você devia ficar grata do seu apelido ser Sully, sabe o tio loiro da Jane é o carrancudo e o outro é o entediado! Mas se você quiser podemos mudar o seu apelido vovó Sully.' Rosalie sorria de orelha em orelha, enquanto Lizzie gargalhava da cara de espanto de Alec.**_

_**'Quem você pensa que é, para falar assim com a minha mãe?!' Alec perguntou.**_

_**Rosalie bem que tentou segurar Lizzie mas minha neta foi mais rápida.**_

_**'Eu sou Elizabeth Cullen e você é o vampiro mais burro que existe!' Lizzie respondeu azeda antes de falar suavemente. 'Agora, trate de ser útil, vá até o meu quarto, pegue a minha escova, volte aqui e escove o meu cabelo até eu dizer que esta bom!' Suplicia ficou boquiaberta quando Alec saiu correndo e voltou com a escova de Lizzie e começou a escovar o cabelo dela.**_

_**Fim das lembranças da Esme ~//~//~ Aro´s Pov**_

_**'Carlisle, eu posso presumir que de agora em diante eu, Caius e Marcus podemos te chamar de irmão?'**_

_**'Se vocês não se incomodarem de ter nove sobrinhos e quatro sobrinhos-neto podem sim.' Carlisle me respondeu sorridente.**_

_**'Os tempos estão realmente mudando! Nunca imaginei ter uma família do tamanho que tenho agora. Sorte que a maioria dos seus filhos já são adultos assim não precisar gastar muito com presentes.' Para a minha surpresa o filho de Edward resolveu tentar ficar em pé.**_

_**Pelo que eu vi nas lembranças de Esme, o garotinho ainda não tinha conseguido ficar em pé o suficiente para dar um passo e tropeçava nas próprias mãos enquanto engatinhava pela casa.**_

_**Mas infelizmente ele resolveu ficar em pé embaixo da mesa de centro da sala de estar que por sinal era de vidro.**_

_**Logo tratei de tirar Thony do meio de todo aquele vidro quebrado enquanto o passava para Carlisle ver se o bebê estava bem.**_

_**'Como ele esta?' Isabella perguntou pegando o filho que parecia estar tonto.**_

_**'Thony esta muito bem Bella, pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo da sua mesa Esme.'**_

* * *

_**N/B:**_ Geente, a All não pode postar esse capítulo, então aqui estou eu, postando ele pra ela! OMG! Ameei a Lizzie dando uma bronca na Sully, digo, tia-avó Sully, como vocês acham que isso soa? Eu gosto bastante! E os apelidos? Estraga-prazeres, amor, fadinha irritante... Sério, só esses pequenos mesmo. E tadinho do meu Thony! Ele machucou a cabeça! ;/ Queria estar lá pra segurar ele antes, vou demitir a Bella e o Edward do cargo de pais! Rum! E o que vocês acharam do Will usando o dom da Jane no Alec? Eu achei que ele mereceu! Será que o Aro vai agir como um pai normal e dar várias palmadas no Alec, ou a punição vai ser diferente? *respira* Caraca, quantos acontecimentos! Fiquei até sem fôlego agora! Ah, espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, _Bruh Cullen_, as crianças apareceram bem mais né? :) Ah, e eu queria dar as boas vindas a duas leitoras novas, e _Dada . maxi _e _jujuhcullen . mymivolturi_! [/ _Eu coloquei espaço entre os pontinhos porque o FF come os nomes com pontos :D_] Espero que vocês estejam gostando da história! Ah, eu não sei se a All respondeu a sua review, eu infelizmente não sei, mais acho que o Will aparenta ter uns 7 anos no máximo. Mas de qualquer jeito se ela ainda não respondeu a sua review pode ficar tranquila que ela vai responder. Ah, e quanto a imortalidade das crianças e do Will você e todos os leitores vão ficar sabendo mais pra frente :] Bgsleitoreslindos ;*


	60. Thony desastrado

_**Chapter 61 ( Thony desastrado ) 17/08/2020 Segunda-feira as cinco da manhã Edward's Pov**_

**_Quando Thony nasceu, todos nós achamos que ele tinha puxado pra mim, afinal de contas ele é ruivo, a pele dele é um pouco mais dura que a de Renesmee, ele tem os olhos tão verdes quanto eram os meus olhos e os da minha mãe biológica, mas estávamos totalmente errados._**

**_Eu me preocupava com o fato de ele estar com um ano, seis meses e quatorze dias e nunca ter conseguido ficar em pé._**

**_Mas depois do que vimos ontem, é um milagre ele ter ficado de pé tão cedo._**

**_Se Bella ainda pudesse ficar corada, ela ainda estaria corada até agora do comentário que Suplicia fez quando Thony dormiu ontem a noite._**

**_'Posso saber por que você esta rindo Senhor Cullen' Agora ela me pegou._**

**_'Só estou lembrando de ontem a noite amor.' Eu respondi enquanto Bella se deitava novamente na nossa cama._**

**_'Não sei aonde está a graça! Edward, ela disse que o nosso Thony é um imã de acidentes!' Bella disse exasperada._**

**_'E que mal tem isso? Bella, amor, a falta de equilíbrio é mais comum do que você pensa, e costuma melhorar com a idade. Mas se ele puxou você e ficar tropeçando na própria sombra, eu tenho certeza de que não vão faltar mãos para ajudar ele a se levantar, você não imagina o quanto sinto falta da sua falta de coordenação motora.'_**

**_'Edward, Thony quebrou ontem a mesa de centro de Esme, a TV de plasma de 52 polegadas do Emmett, vomitou no dever de casa da Renesmee, e bagunçou todos os formulários médicos de Carlisle, isso sem contar que ele usou uma mecha do cabelo da Rose como pincel para pintar a mochila do Jake de azul e se Suplicia não tivesse impedido, ele teria cortado as cordas da Harpa da Jane com aquela tesoura.' Pensando bem, Bella nunca causou tanto estrago, mas eu teria que conversar com Charlie e Renée para ter certeza._**

**_'Amor você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Thony não fez tudo aquilo de propósito, enquanto você estava colocando Thony no berço, Carlisle e eu decidimos comprar um andador, com um pouco de sorte, o equilíbrio dele melhora.' Eu tentei ao máximo tranquilizar Bella._**

**_'A TENDÊNCIA É PIORAR!' Emmie e Emmett gritaram ao mesmo tempo de dois locais diferentes._**

**_Enquanto isso no banheiro de Alice ~//~//~ Alice's Pov_**

**_'Eu vou morrer.' Rose não parava de chorar e isso estava me irritando._**

**_'Se acalme Rosalie, o bebê só usou corante de bolo no seu cabelo. Aria uma vez grudou chiclete no cabelo de Athenodora!' Suplicia falou pensativa._**

**_'Filha vá lavar o cabelo.' Esme disse calmamente._**

**_'Eu não mereço isso!' Rose estava criando um tempestade num copo d'água._**

**_'Tadinha da minha mamãe.' Lizzie não estava ajudando._**

**_'Tia Rose, eu e a minha mamãe vimos que o seu cabelo vai voltar ao normal se você lavar ele.' Marie disse cruzando os bracinhos atrás das costas._**

**_~//~//~ Marie's Pov_**

**_Mesmo falando para a tia Rose que o cabelo dela ia voltar ao normal, ela não parava de chorar, eu não me importava se ela ia ficar careca ou não, eu só queria ir comprar um vestido novo com a minha mãe! Quando eu perdi a paciência, eu corri até a sala de jogos onde estava a única pessoa que podia me ajudar e que no momento estava rindo feito louca, por isso resolvi apelar!_**

**_'Por favor Jane, por tudo o que você mais ama, você pode ir até o banheiro da minha mãe e empurrar a tia Rose para dentro da banheira? Eu juro que te compro um belo pedaço de torta holandesa.' Eu implorei desesperadamente._**

**_'O que você acha Will, você quer um pedaço de trota mais tarde?' Eu ainda estava rezando para ela dizer sim._**

**_Will sorriu para Jane que me pegou no colo e me sentou num enorme sofá de couro preto que ficava de frente para a TV dela._**

**_'Tudo bem, mas compre uma torta inteira para você dividir ela com o Will hoje a noite, entendido?' As palavras dela eram música para os meus ouvidos._**

**_meia hora antes de Will acordar ~//~//~ Jane' s Pov_**

**_Durante toda a noite eu fiquei deitada ao lado de Will na minha cama, ele bebeu 300 mililitros de sangue e 250 mililitros de leite antes de dormir, meia hora depois de ele pegar no sono, o rosto do meu Will voltou a transmitir aquela serenidade que eu tanto amo._**

**_Alec estava errado, eu nunca virei as costas para Volterra, eu amo a minha família e meus amigos, mas o que me diferencia do meu irmão, é que o amor da vida dele, mora em Volterra, se alimenta de sangue humano e é da nossa família e o amor da minha vida, não é da minha família, de tempos em tempos se muda e se alimenta de sangue animal._**

**_Flashback da Jane ~//~//~ as 03:15 a.m. Jane's Pov_**

**_Eu estava deitada na minha cama com Will dormindo ao meu lado, quando ouvi os passos do meu pai subindo o último lance de escadas que dava no andar onde ficava o meu quarto e a sala de jogos._**

**_'Posso entrar Jane?' Ele me perguntou quando chegou ao topo da escada._**

**_'Pode sim pai.' Eu respondi enquanto eu me sentava na cama._**

**_'Como William está?' Meu pai me perguntou enquanto ele estendia a mão dele para mim a se sentava na poltrona que ficava ao lado da minha cama._**

**_"Ele esta cansado, mas assim que acordar ele vai estar novo em folha."_**

**_'Alec vai ser punido em Volterra, vou proibir ele de se aproximar de Aria por dois meses e nesse meio tempo ele só vai se alimentar de sangue animal.'_**

**_"Se você fizer isso você vai estar punindo Aria também. Pensei em como eu e Will ficamos quando nos afastamos um do outro, eu certamente não queria que Aria passasse por isso."_**

**_'Me orgulho de você pensar no bem-estar da sua prima, vou arrumar outro jeito de acentuar a punição. Eu jamais deixarei que toquem em você e seu irmão não é exceção.'_**

**_"Eu posso não gostar muito de Aria, mas isso não quer dizer que quero que ela sofra. Posso sugerir um castigo para ele?"_**

**_'Estou aberto a sugestões minha querida.'_**

**_"Alec diz que humanos só servem para nos alimentar, mas ele se esqueceu que eu e ele já fomos humanos uma vez."_**

**_'Continue Jane.'_**

**_"Isso pode te deixar com nojo mas, faça Alec comer comida humana por uma semana, uma vez por dia."_**

**_'Jane, você não imagina o quanto esse amor te mudou, alguns meses atrás você me pediria para usar seu dom nele e agora você me sugere fazer Alec comer comida humana. Saiba que eu tenho muito orgulho de você!'_**

**_"Obrigada Pai, suas palavras significam muito para mim."_**

**_Na sala jogos ~//~//~ Jane's Pov_**

**_Com a promessa de ganhar um doce para Will, eu abracei a mini-vidente, beijei a bochecha do Will, peguei minha mochila e corri até o banheiro de Alice._**

**_Aproveitei que a banheira estava cheia e empurrei Rosalie para dentro da água, peguei minha mãe pelo pulso e a puxei para fora do quarto._**

**_'Eu posso saber por que você fez aquilo?' Minha mãe perguntou indignada._**

**_'Porque me pediram, mas agora eu tenho que ir para a escola e o pai prometeu que vai me levar para a escola hoje.' Eu respondi animada._**

**_'Aro devia ter me avisado, eu prometi para Alice que iríamos fazer compras hoje.' Minha mãe estragou o meu dia._**

**_Deixei minha mãe falando com a parede e corri para a garagem. Quando vi o meu pai em pé ao lado do carro dele, eu o abracei. Eu sabia que podia ao menos contar com ele. Nunca me dei muito bem com a minha mãe, mas também nunca a tratei mal._**

**_'Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado Jane, não importa o que aconteça, Suplicia esta magoada porque eu vou castigar Alec. Por hora entre no carro, não quero te atrasar._**

**_Por volta das 10:30 a.m. na sala de estar ~//~//~ Will's Pov_**

**_Fiquei tão feliz por poder ficar em casa, eu não queria ir fazer compras de novo, eu juro que se eu soubesse que o Emmie e a Lizzie iam usar os dons deles para fazer a Rose deixar ele jogarem Beisebol dentro de casa e teria bloqueado eles._**

**_Emmie teve que inventar de colocar a terceira base na frete da harpa da Janey, quatro vezes eu consegui evitar que Emmie colidisse com a harpa mas na quarta vez ele atravessou as cordas e a harpa só não quebrou porque a Rose, que estava vindo nos chamar para o almoço viu a harpa caindo e à segurou._**

**_'Só você mesmo para fazer um estrago desse Emmie, Aro e Jane vão me matar por isso.' Rose esta perdendo a cabeça de novo._**

**_'Rose eu posso conseguir as cordas da harpa e a Marie sabe afinar a harpa, mas você tem que vir comigo comprar as cordas.' Eu disse enquanto Marie estava tendo uma visão._**

**_'Titia se você for com o Will comprar as cordas eu vou terminar de afinar a hapra da Jane e ela nem vai perceber.' Marie disse cruzando os braços dela atras das costas._**

**_'Emmie, Lizzie e Thony, se vocês não quebrarem nada até eu voltar eu levo vocês para brincar com a tia Carmem amanhã.' Rose avisou._**

**_'Ta bom!'_**

**_Só por garantia Rose deixou Marie em casa para ela ficar de olho nos encrenqueiros!_**

**_Levamos 10 minutos para comprar as cordas num loja no shopping center, nos escondemos da mãe da Jane por 5 minutos e a Marie afinou toda a harpa em dez minutos._**

_**Cinco minutos depois a Jane chegou com o pai dela, eles estavam falando sobre como o amigo da Jane, Jason e o pai dele conseguiram ficar mais pálidos do que Aro.****

* * *

**_

**_ N/A: _**_Pelo que a Nah me disse tem gente reclamando que Edwrad e Bella não estão cuidando bem do Thony._

_Gente, o comentrário da Nah foi uma simplês brincadeira, Thony é muito mais mimado do que Renesmee porque ela mesma o mima, mas infelizmente como eu cito muito o Will a impressão que fica é que os outros estão sendo negligênciados. Por isso eu peço que vocês todos lembrem que essa fic, gir em torno do filho de Carlisle e Esme. Marie, Emmie, Lizzie e Thony são recebem muita atênção dos pais e de todos os outros membros da família, eu não tenho citado isso na fic mas Charlie e Renee sempre visitam Bella o que implica em mimos para Thony e Jake e Renesmee frequentemente visão a Forks para visitar os lobos.  
_

_Pergunta da Dada. maxi: Mas só não entendi uma coisinha: quantos anos a jane tem? e o will? ele vai continuar envelhecendo?! Tudo bem não foi uma mas 3. se você pudesse me responder eu adoraria._

_Quanto as suas perguntas aqui vão as respostas:_

_1º Steph descreve Jane com uma garota de 12 anos, no livro, mas Dakota tem 16 se não me engano. Na minha fic Jane como no livro aparenta ter enter 12 e 13 anos. Eu não sei ao certo quantos anos Jane tem mas pelo que eu entendi lendo os livros Carlisle já vivia com Aro quando Jane e Alec foram mordidos por Aro e a leia das crianças imortais foi criada, levando em conta que Jane e Alec são conhecidos por todos com os Bruxos acredito que foram mordido entre os séculos 16 e 17, Acredito mais no sécol 17 pois antes disso era raro crianças serem acusados de bruxaria, eu por isso acho que Jane deve ter uns no máximo 319 anos no cap 39 que se passa no mes de janeiro de 2020._

_2º no cap de hope o cap 60 a idade das crianças é a seguinte:_

_Will tem 5 anos, 2 meses e 17 dias, Marissa tem 3 anos e 3 dias, Lizzie e Emmie tem 2 anos e 10 meses e 16 dias, Anthony tem 1 ano, 6 meses 14 dias._

_3º Sim._

_Beijos da mini-Alice. Valeu pelo toque Nah.  
_

**_N/B:_** *-----------* AMEI O CAPÍTULO! Ele já começou em grande estilo com **Beward**! *-* Sim, o meu ship preferido é Beward! *-* E apesar de ler outros ships Beward sempre vai ser o mais liindo e perfeito, desculpa pra quem gosta de Emmalie (?) [/_Não tenho certeza do nome da junção de Emmett e Rosalie_], Carlesme ou Alisper, mais Beward sempre vai ser o maais liindo **pra mim**! Porque vocês acham que o Thony é o meu preferido? *------* Falando em Thony, OME viu... tadinho dele! Acho que vou me candidatar pra ser babá dele! Imagina, uma beta louca de babá de um bebê vampiro... Não sei quem iria se divertir mais, eu ou as criaças! UAHSUAHUSHAUHSUAHSUHA ;) Afinal, eu também já fui criança e já aprontei muito, e em off continuo apronntando! :x AHUSHUAHSUHAUSHUAH ;x Nunca é de mais aprontar algo com os amigos, pais, ou irmãos, certo? Bom, eu acho! O CAPÍTULO ESTAVA MARAVILHOSO ALL! Ele é o meu preferido depois de _Um momento a sós - Charpter 27 _e _Anthony Masen Cullen - Charpter 28_. Os nomes ja dizem tudo, certo? milhõesdebgspessoas ;*


	61. Verdades

_**Chapter 62 ( Verdades ) 17/08/2020 12:00 p.m. Will's Pov**_

_**Fiquei muito feliz quando minha mãe e o resto da família voltaram das compras mais cedo, eu amo ver toda a minha família junta.**_

_**'Will, quem foi que trocou todas as cordas da minha harpa?' Janey me perguntou durante o almoço.**_

_**'Foi a Rose.' Respondi enquanto todos olharam para Rose.**_

_**'E por que ela trocou as cordas? Elas eram novas e estavam todas afinadas.'**_

_**'Porque o Emmie estourou todas elas quando ele passou correndo pela terceira base e escorregou no tapete.' Eu respondi depois que terminei de engolir.**_

_**'Rosalie deixou você jogarem beisebol dentro de casa, meu anjinho?' Mamãe me perguntou espantada.**_

_**'Sim, mas só depois que Lizzie e Emmie usaram os dons deles nela.'**_

_**'E eu posso saber por que você não os impediu ou avisou Rosalie?' Meu pai sabia que eu não podia controlar os dons quando estou com dor de cabeça, por que ele tinha que perguntar?**_

_**'Will esta com dor de cabeça.' Mais uma vez Edward me ajudou.**_

_**'Me deixe adivinhar, foi Marie que afinou a Harpa?' Por isso que eu gosto da Janey.**_

_**'Como você adivinhou que fui eu? Você também lê mentes?' Marie perguntou espantada.**_

_**~//~//~ Alec's Pov**_

_**O comentário da miniatura de vidente fez com que um silêncio recaísse sobre todos na sala, enquanto todos trocaram olhares espantados e eu podia ver os sentimentos no rosto de cada vampiro, lobo, hibrida e humano espelhados pela sala, mas me foquei mais nas expressões da minha família. **_

_**Minha mãe estava abismada com a inocência da garotinha, Jane parecia surpresa com a imaginação fértil de Marissa e meu pai que estava encostado contra uma parede, mexendo no I-fone dele e lutando com todas as suas forças para não começar a rir feito um louco.**_

_**~//~//~ Jasper's Pov**_

_**Às vezes, com agora, eu me pergunto de que lado da família Marie puxou toda a inocência dela.**_

_**Tirando Suplicia e Jane, a única pessoa que sabia afinar uma harpa era ela, se Suplicia e Jane não estavam em casa, era fácil presumir que foi ela quem afinou as cordas.**_

_**Todos começamos a rir quando o estômago de Emmie resolveu roncar.**_

_**Mas antes de deixar Marie voltar à atenção dela para o almoço, eu precisava ter uma conversa de pai e filha com ela.**_

_**Sorte minha que eu não precisei falar nada, ela viu o que eu iria falar.**_

_**'Eu juro que nunca mais vou jogar beisebol na sala!' Ela me respondeu enquanto Alice voltava a dar sopa para ela.**_

_**'Essa foi a conversa mais difícil da minha vida.' Eu pensei em voz alta.**_

_**'Você só esta falando isso, por que ainda não teve que explicar a ela de onde vêm os bebês. Se eu ainda fosse humano eu teria enfartado quando Renesmee me perguntou isso, para a minha sorte eu vou poder ver o desespero de vocês dois.' Edward falou enquanto segurava o meu ombro e o de Emmett, eu juro que fiquei tentado a arrancar a mão dele e Emmett também.**_

_**'Quando mordi Alec e Jane, não se tinha esse tipo de conversa. Geralmente o pai explicava para o filho quando ele atingia certa idade, mas uma filha só tomava conhecimento sobre o assunto quando ficava noiva e quem contava era a mãe. Certamente eu tive esse tipo de conversa com Alec 50 anos após morder ele, mas com Jane foi muito mais difícil, inúmeras vezes eu mandei que alguma vampira explicasse para ela, mas todas tinham medo da reação de Jane. Por fim tomei coragem e contei tudo para ela por volta de 1970, a juventude da época estava ficando cada vez mais louca.' Eu e Edward tivemos que nos segurar para não rir da cara de Aro. Imaginar ele falando com Jane sobre sexo é hilário.**_

_**'Quando eu e Carmem nos juntamos à família de Tanya, as três já eram adultas e por isso não tivemos que ter esse tipo de conversa com as meninas, mas tivemos que controlar as saídas delas quando elas resolviam sair para se divertirem.' Eleazar confessou.**_

_**'Nesse ramo de conversas sobre sexo, eu posso me considerar um profissional, afinal, a quantidade de vezes que eu tive que ter essa conversa com Emmett e Rosalie é absurda, umas poucas vezes eu tive que ter uma conversa dessas com Alice e Jasper, mas isso geralmente implicava que ele estava sentindo as emoções de Emm e Rose, Edward e Bella foram bem reservados e só tive que tirar algumas dúvidas de Edward antes de ele se casar com Bella. Quanto à William ele é bem tranquilo e eu tenho certeza de que não terei problemas com ele.' Falou o Dr. Cullen.**_

_**~//~//~ Emmett's Pov**_

_**'Já que você se considera um profissional, você pode ter essa conversa com Lizzie e Emmie quando eles forem mais velhos.' Fiquei muito orgulhoso por achar uma solução para esse problema.**_

_**'Emmett, essa é uma daquelas experiências, pela qual um homem tem que passar na vida e eu não vou te privar da honra, de explicar para Elizabeth e Emmett como eles foram concebidos.' Carlisle estava sendo muito cruel.**_

_**'Eu só vou me preocupar com esse assunto, quando Marissa estiver entrando na adolescência.' Jasper disse enquanto ele usava o dom dele para amenizar os sentimentos de todos.**_

_**'Mulheres, não importa se elas são tagarelas com a Alice, amáveis como a Carmem, maravilhosas como a Rose, eternamente na TPM como a Athenodora, descoordenadas como a Bella, devoradoras de homens com a Tanya, chocantes como a Kate, chatas como a Suplicia, meigas como a Renesmee, desastradas como a Renée, malvadas como a Leah, corajosas como a Sue, loucas com a Emily, torturadoras como a Jane ou companheiras como a Esme, nós homens não vivemos sem elas.' Eu pensei em voz muito alta.**_

_**Tirando a minha ursinha, Nessie, Esme e Carmem, todas as outras mulheres na sala olharam para mim com tanto amor, que fez Bella atirar uma faca na minha direção.**_

_**'Isabella Cullen se você atirar outra faca no seu irmão eu te faço comer comida humana por um mês!' Esme ameaçou.**_

_**'Jane do que é que eles estão falando?' Marie perguntou muito curiosa fazendo todos congelarem feito estátuas.**_

_**'Sua mãe vai te contar quando você for adulta!' Jane respondeu desesperada.**_

_**~//~//~ Will's Pov**_

_**Alguma coisa me dizia para mudar de assunto e foi isso que eu fiz, assim que eu voltei do banheiro após escovar os dentes.**_

_**'Janey o que você quis dizer quando você falou que o seu amigo e o pai dele ficarem mais pálidos que o seu pai?'**_

_**Eu podia jurar que Jane estava envergonhada, mas foi o pai dela que respondeu.**_

_**Jane's Flashback ~//~//~**_

_**Após me consolar na garagem, meu pai me levou para a escola, mas assim que ele estacionou o carro, meu professor de educação física se aproximou e mandou meu papai estacionar o carro em outro lugar.**_

_**'Espera esse aí é o pai da Jane' Ouvi Jason gritar a me surpreendi quando notei que ele estava chamando o professor de pai, foi só nesse momento que notei que ambos alem de parecidos tinham o mesmo sobrenome.**_

_**'Pensei que ele morava na Itália.' O Treinador Winchester falou olhado na direção de Jason.**_

_**'Eu ainda moro na Itália, mas como eu tenho que tratar de alguns negócios de família por aqui, aproveitei a ocasião para visitar o meu irmão Carlisle e rever minha filha.' Meu pai disse enquanto passava o braço direito dele por cima dos meus ombros.**_

_**'Meu amigo, você tem certeza de que é o pai da menina? Quero dizer ela se parece um pouco com você, mas de vista eu diria que ela é filha do Dr. Cullen. Sabe ela é loira que nem ele.' Imediatamente eu notei de onde Jason herdou a habilidade e falar o que vem a boca.**_

_**'Se você for esperto, vai parar de me chamar de seu amigo e pedir de desculpas a mim e à minha filha! A mim por caluniar publicamente a minha esposa alegando que ela me traiu com meu irmão, o que eu tenho certeza que ela não fez, você não é o primeiro a falar esse tipo de asneira, eu posso provar para você com um simples teste de DNA que Jane é minha filha biológica, ela só é loira porque meu sogro e minha sogra tinham cabelos claros. Depois você deve pedir desculpas a minha filha por expor ela à tamanha humilhação!' Eu não precisava ter o dom de Jasper para saber que meu pai estava ficando irritado.**_

_**'Eu nunca ouvi falar que uma criança pode se parecer com os avós, a menos que a mulher traia o marido com o próprio pai.' Meu professor estava implorando para morrer.**_

_**"Pai, nada que ele diga vai mudar o fato de eu ser a sua filha e você sabe que eu te amo." Eu pensei com toda a minha força enquanto tocava o pulso do meu pai com a ponta dos meus dedos.**_

_**'Não me admiro que você não esteja atualizado sobre o desenvolvimento das pesquisas genéticas.' Bem agora eu queria que Will, Jasper e Marie estivessem aqui.**_

_**'Huuu até parece que um italiano vai me assustar.' Me perguntei como meu pai estava aguentando, ele matou muitos vampiros só por que eles hesitarão em cumprir alguma ordem dele.**_

_**'Professor por favor, deixe o meu pai em paz.' Eu pedi me colocando entre o professor Winchester e meu pai, quando notei que meu pai estava se preparando para pular no pescoço do meu professor.**_

_**'Pai, faça o que você quiser, mas não brigue com o pai da minha namorada.' Se Jason queria acalmar os ânimos ele errou feio.**_

_**'Por falar nisso garoto, se você ousar beijar minha filha à força novamente, eu te matarei antes que você possa implorar pelo meu perdão.' Assim que meu pai se virou para voltar para o carro o babaca do meu professor resolveu abrir a boca novamente.**_

_**'E o que você acha que vai fazer com o meu filho frangote, vai jogar a máfia atrás de mim?' Eu podia ver a irritação e a sede que o meu pai estava sentindo nos olhos dele.**_

_**Sabe aquela lei da matemática que diz que existe noventa e nove por cento de chances daquele um por cento de chance ocorrer justamente com você?**_

_**Pois bem, eu estava começando a acreditar que eu estava sendo vítima dessa maldita lei. Afinal, além ter um colega da classe tapado, eu tinha um professor que era mais tapado ainda e para piorar esses dois asnos eram parentes e ambos estavam, no mais puro sentido da palavra, pedindo para serem mortos, e o pai do Jason piorou tudo quando ele tentou bater no meu pai, tropeçou no Jason e acertou o soco em mim.**_

_**Enquanto eu fingia estar tonta por causa da pancada, notei que meu pai tinha agarrado meu professor pelo pescoço.**_

_**'Você insultou a minha família e socou a minha filha, com toda certeza a máfia é o menor dos seus problemas!' Toda a escola mergulhou no mais sombrio do silêncio.**_

_**Eu me levantei o chão, andei até o meu pai e dei um beijo na bochecha dele.**_

_**Fim do Flashback ~//~//~ Voltando ao Pov de Will**_

_**'Você vai matar ele, pai?' Alec perguntou ansioso.**_

_**'Não, ele não vai.' Lizzie respondeu cruzando os braços.**_

_**'Eu não estou falando com você tampinha.' Alec foi muito mal criado respondendo desse jeito.**_

_**'Se você me chamar de tampinha de novo, eu te faço comer comida humana! Agora vá buscar meu suco de laranja na cozinha e quando você for falar comigo me chame de mestra, entendeu?' Lizzie perguntou feliz.**_

_**'Sim mestra, eu entendi.' Alec respondeu antes de desaparecer na direção da cozinha.**_

_**'Eu já disse que o seu irmão é um bom cabeleireiro Jane?' Lizzie perguntou levantando a escova de cabelo dela.**_

_**'Essa é a primeira vez, mas é muito bom saber.' Janey respondeu rindo.**_

_**Assim que Alec voltou com o suco da Lizzie, ela mandou ele escovar os cabelos dela, da Janey e da Marie. Tia Suplicia não gostou, Marie deu umas três broncas nela, a titia Sully só parou de reclamar quando tio Aro falou para Lizzie que ela podia usar o dom dela na titia, se ela resmungasse mais uma vez, isso fez Marie rir muito e Lizzie esfregou as mãos sorrido de um jeito muito esquisito.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_N/B:_** Well, a All tinha saído do MSN quando eu enviei o capítulo betado pra ela. E eu não postei antes o capítulo porque não deu, sério, me perdoem. A All tinha pedido pra mim postar pra ela caso ela não estivesse ON quando eu betasse o capítulo, mais acabou que com toda essa coisa de volta as aulas eu fiquei tipo assim: MUUUUITO enrrolada! Quem ainda estuda sabe como é :x Mais aqui estou eu, quase dez horas da noite de um domingo, postando o capítulo pra vocês ;] Ahh, geente deixa eu contar, eu fiquei MUUITO curiosa sobre a_ tal_ conversa do Aro com a Jane, que tal agente pedir pra All fazer uma one-shot POV ARO contando como foi? *-* Tenho certeza que se vocês pedirem ela faz, afinal reviews fazem milagres! AUSHAUHSUAHSUHA ;x Beijo leitores cutes! Me perdoeem pelo** meu** atraso! :*


	62. Vida de princesa

**_Chapter 63 ( Vida de princesa ) 16/08/2021 as 18:30 da noite Aro's Pov_**

**_Passei boa parte da tarde sentado perto de Carlisle e Edward discutindo sobre as descobertas recentes que ambos tinham feito sobre as crianças._**

**_'Ainda me intriga o fato de William, Elizabeth e Emmett terem desenvolvido dons, Marissa claramente herdou os dons de Alice e Jasper, notamos que o dom que ela herdou de Alice é mais forte que o dom que ela herdou de Jasper.' Carlisle me disse com entusiasmo._**

**_'Estou desconfiado que com a idade, Thony desenvolva a habilidade de criar um escudo como Bella, embora ele nunca tenha me bloqueado até o momento, mas Marie também demorou um tempo para desenvolver o dom de ver o futuro.' Edward parecia tão entusiasmado._**

**_'Compartilho do interesse de vocês, mas por hora Carlisle, eu e você temos que esclarecer alguns detalhes de um problema levantado por uma das suas netas.' A resposta de Carlisle iria fazer toda diferença quanto a aliança que tínhamos selado em Volterra e por razões obvias, agora eu estava me vendo numa situação onde a aliança que fiz não abrangia todos os membros de minha família._**

**_'Se me permite fazer uma sugestão Aro, o escritório de Carlisle tem isolamento sonoro, tenho certeza de que você e Carlisle, irão apreciar ter privacidade.' Edward falou calmamente._**

**_'O assunto que precisamos discutir é de interesse de todos os pais presentes, portanto, eu gostaria que você, Emmett e Jasper nos acompanhem.' Carlisle, Edward, Emmett e Jasper apenas acenaram com a cabeça, antes de se levantarem, no entanto eu tinha que dar um voto de confiança antes de ter essa conversa. 'Renata fique com Suplicia. O assunto que vou tratar não envolve violência.' Em seguida me virei para Carlisle e seus filhos e deixei que eles me guiassem o caminho, embora eu já soubesse onde o escritório ficava._**

**_No escritório ~//~//~ Jasper's Pov_**

**_'Pois bem Aro, o que você deseja discutir conosco?' Carlisle perguntou calmamente._**

**_'A filha de Jasper perguntou para Esme, qual o nosso parentesco e eu acredito que ela não será a única, além disso notei agora que a nossa aliança não protege Aria. Por isso Carlisle eu gostaria de te perguntar se você deseja deixar de ser meu aliado para ser meu irmão.' Essa pergunta foi inesperada._**

**_Carlisle deliberou por uma hora inteira antes de responder._**

**_'Aro, eu preciso primeiramente deixar bem claro que eu não ambiciono poder e que a única coisa que eu sempre quis de você, Caius e Marcus, foi amizade, no entanto agora você esta me convidando para ser seu irmão?' Fiquei bem interessado no desenrolar dessa conversa._**

**_'Em visto de diversos acontecimentos notei que a nossa aliança fraquejou devido a reviravoltas do destino. Com o crescimento de seu filho, Jane não mais será uma Volturi e nossa aliança protege a minha filha, não a sua nora, em nenhum momento, citamos o que fazer com relação a Aria, chegamos ao acordo de que esse tipo de criança seria permitida se a mãe fosse preservada, mas com ela isso não ocorreu, Aria drenou a própria mãe, portanto ela não deveria ter o direito a vida por assim dizer, mas Marcus e Alec se apegaram demais a menina, e duvido que Marcus aguentaria mais uma perda. Sendo meu irmão, você estará me assegurando a vida de Aria e a proteção de Jane.' As palavras de Aro eram calmas mas eu podia sentir o desespero dele._**

**_"Edward, Aro esta sendo sincero." Edward fez que sim com a cabeça antes de colocar a mão sobre o ombro de Carlisle._**

**_Após uma troca de olhares com Edward, Carlisle olhou para mim, Emmett e por fim para Aro._**

**_'Que assim seja Aro, sejamos irmãos pelo bem de nossos filhos e filhas, mas tenho três condições, se você estiver disposto a ceder as minhas condições aceitarei ser considerado um de seus irmãos.' Por essa resposta nem eu nem Emmett estávamos esperando._**

**_'Pois bem Carlisle, me diga quais são as suas três condições, para que eu possa deliberar.'_**

**_'Primeiro, eu e minha família gostamos do nosso estilo de vida e gostaríamos de mantê-lo; segundo, como patriarca dessa é de meu desejo que nenhum membro dessa família seja envolvido nos julgamentos; terceiro, eu não quero mudar-me para Volterra.'_**

**_'Se essas são as três condições considere-as aceitas.'_**

**_~//~//~ Jane's Pov_**

**_Eu, Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, minha mãe, Alec, Will, Marie e Lizzie estávamos jogando poker na minha sala de jogos quando meu pai, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett e Jasper entraram sorridentes._**

**_Bella estava jogando ao mesmo tempo em que amamentava Thony, e Emmie resolveu vestir um terno para fingir que todos estávamos num Cassino, obviamente isso animou Alice, Marie e minha mãe e isso fez com que todos trocássemos de roupa antes de começar a jogar, Will andava tendo dores cada vez mais frequentes e isso estava incomodando muito ele, já que ele não estava nem conseguindo projetar a voz dele, mas isso não fazia dele um jogador menos perigoso._**

**_'Pelo amor de Dionísio, quem foi que ensinou o baixinho a jogar poker?' Alec exclamou quando Will venceu a quinta rodada seguida._**

**_'Culpe seu tio Carlisle.' Esme respondeu rindo quando meu tio a pegou e se sentou com ela no colo dele, gesto que Edward, Emmett, Jasper e meu pai imitaram._**

**_'Prontos para a próxima rodada?' Emmie perguntou embaralhando as cartas com uma habilidade que deixou todos boquiabertos._**

**_'Prontos!' todos respondemos ao mesmo tempo._**

**_Eu fiquei muito animada quando recebi minhas cartas um 10 de espadas e um 10 de copas. Como eu abria a rodada comecei logo apostando $ 500,00._**

**_Todos menos Esme, minha mãe e Will abandonaram a mesa._**

**_Minha mãe pediu carta, Esme cobriu minha aposta, mas Will apostou $ 600,00._**

**_'William você tem que aprender a parar.' Meu pai falou naquele tom de voz que deixa qualquer um arrepiado, inclusive eu._**

**_'E você tem que aprender a perder para mim!' Will respondeu muito sério._**

**_'Eu dobro!' Respondi quando vi que das três primeiras cartas a terceira carta era um 10 de ouros, se saísse o 10 de paus eu ganharia, minha mãe cobriu minha aposta, Esme abandonou o jogo e Will dobrou a minha aposta apostando $ 24.000,00 e eu só faltei subir na mesa e começar a dançar de alegria quando saiu o meu tão esperado 10 de paus._**

**_~//~//~ Emmie's Pov_**

**_Eu sabia que ia valer a pena assistir o campeonato nacional de poker as escondidas na sala de jogos todos os sábados à noite._**

**_Eu amei ver todos boquiabertos enquanto eu embaralhava as cartas. Eu treinei muito para virar um profissional! Tia Alice ficou tão feliz quando eu dei a idéia de brincar cassino!_**

**_Alguma coisa me dizia que essa noite iria ser MARAVILHOSA!_**

**_~//~//~ Will's Pov_**

**_No poker eu tinha muita sorte e sabia ter paciência para esperar a cartada perfeita e agora eu estava a uma carta na minha mão eu tinha um Ás e um Q de ouros e as três primeiras cartas que Emmie colocou na mesa foram J, K e 10 de ouros, em outras palavras eu já tinha um Royal Flush. Essa partida já estava ganha._**

**_Quando Jane apostou $ 12.000,00 eu resolvi apostar o dobro. A última foi um 10 de paus. Notei o sorriso da Janey e isso me deixou muito feliz, minha alegria era ver ela feliz._**

**_Foi então que chegou a hora de fazer as últimas apostas e Janey, Tia Sully e eu apostamos tudo o que tínhamos, era a hora de ver quem tinha ganhado a partida._**

**_'Full House!' Tia Suplicia respondeu rindo, ela se esqueceu que a primeira a mostrar as cartas era a Janey._**

**_'Desculpa mãe, mas essa rodada quem ganhou fui eu, Quatro 10 iguais.'Jane falou antes de começar a rir, isso me deixou triste, mas eu não podia mais desistir._**

**_'Desculpa Janey, mas eu é que ganhei, Royal Flush.' Feliz eu puxei rindo todas as fichas. 'Não se preocupe Janey, eu divido com você e com a minha mamãe.'_**

**_'Com você por perto Will, eu poderia viver o resto da minha vida em Las Vegas, sem ter que me preocupar com dinheiro.' Janey disse enquanto me abraçava._**

**_'Vou vomitar se essa cena romântica continuar!' Alec falou em voz alta, eu não precisava ler a mente da Lizzie para saber o que ela iria fazer agora._**

**_Janey falou para Lizzie, que ela poderia se divertir com Alec, toda vez que ele se comportasse mal._**

**_'Alec faça uma massagem nos ombros da minha mãe e deixa o meu pai jogar no seu lugar!' Lizzie estava se divertindo muito!_**

**_"Will você quer jogar comigo?" Eu adoro ouvir os pensamentos da Janey._**

**_'Quero sim Janey.' Eu disse feliz enquanto corria até ela._**

**_Enquanto Jane me colocava no colo dela, tio Aro assumiu o meu lugar à mesa, jogar contra ele fio muito bom, das dez rodadas Marie venceu uma, tio Aro venceu quatro e eu e Janey ganhamos cinco._**

**_'Para uma criança de 5 anos de idade, você joga muito bem.' Tio Aro me elogiou._**

**_'Obrigado tio Aro.'_**

**_~//~//~ Aro's Pov_**

**_Era surpreendente ver o quão habilidoso William é. Ele provou ser um menino muito doce e encantador, Esme aproveitou que Will tinha acabado de se retirar para ir dormir, para nos mostrar o jardim particular dele._**

**_A entrada ficava do lado de fora da casa, descemos um lance de escada até chegar a uma porta de vidro com uma arvore desenhada nela._**

**_'Will desenhou essa árvore cada ramo representa um membro da família, os ramos de tom salmão representam os humanos, os pais de Bella, Phill, Billy e Sue e as namoradas dos lobos, como todos eles se consideram irmãos e Jacob é o namorado de Renesmee, Will também os considera da família, os ramos cor de rosa representamos Denali, os brancos representam todos os membros da minha família e os vermelhos representam vocês.' Esme explicou quando Suplicia parou para admirar o desenho._**

**_'Mas essa árvore foi encravada no vidro.' Alec observou._**

**_'Will usou um dos meus anéis de diamante para desenhar e para pintar os ramos ele usou verniz de vitral. Quando Jane veio morar conosco ele à trouxe aqui e pediu a ela que o ajudasse contando para ele sobre cada membro dos Volturi.' Esme falava com muita paixão._**

**_Quando passamos pela porta, nos deparamos num jardim cheio de flores, notei que ao lado de um pequeno lago, tulipas iguais aquela que Jane tinha no quarto dela formavam um pequeno e perfeito circulo._**

**_'Essas são as mesmas tulipas da sua casa em New Hampshire?' Perguntei curiosos enquanto sentia o perfume delas._**

**_'São sim, William as colocou em um antes de virmos para cá e quando eu terminei de construir essa estufa ele mesmo as replantou.'_**

**_De todas as tulipas daquele circulo uma chamou a minha atenção, a que estava no centro, que apesar do seu tom claro tinha manchas vermelhas que lembravam gotas de sangue e pelo visto não fui o único._**

**_'A tulipa do centro é realmente linda.' Suplicia falou pensativa._**

**_'Jacob chama ela de tulipa sangrenta, devido as manchas vermelhas, essa é a tulipa que Will deu para Jane, ela levou três semanas para se recuperar e floresceu na noite que antecedeu a visita de vocês.' Esme respondeu._**

**_'Não vejo graça em ficar cuidando de flores.' Alec novamente pensou em voz alta e isso já estava me irritando._**

**_'Me poupe dos seus comentários inúteis filho, se eu quisesse a sua opinião eu teria pedido. Se você for esperto, você vai voltar a ser calmo e gentil.' Eu ralhei com ele._**

**_'Desculpe pai.'_**

**_Eu entendi muito bem qual foi o intuito de Esme ao nos mostrar o Jardim que William cultivava. Eu, Caius e Marcus sempre apreciamos a artes, arranjos de flores, não nos chamava a atenção, mas no caso Esme só quis nos provar o quão importante Jane é para Will, afinal embora a tulipa de Jane fosse a mais bela e imponente das tulipas daquele jardim, são as tulipas dele que à cercam.

* * *

_**

**_N/A : _**_Nossa amiga MrSouza Cullen fez as seguintes perguntas: "Eu ñ entendi quando a Jane disse, que ñ se alimentava de sangue humano, porque ñ iria conseguir encarar o Will. Mais ela ñ se alimenta de sangue humano, porque passou por uma espécie de transformação? Mesmo se quisesse ela ñ conseguiria? Eu ñ entendi essa resposta dela p/ o Alec."_

_Boa pergunta, aqui vão as respostas, Jane não passou por nenhuma transformação física, na verdade ela continua sendo a mesma vampira de antes. Se Jane quiser, ela pode sim beber sangue humano, mas o sabor do sangue humano não agrada mais ela, apesar de deixar ela mais forte. Essa mudança no paladar de Jane se deve principalmente ao fato de ela amar Will._

~//~

_Falando no amor de Jane Volturi por William Cullen, eu recebi um e-mail que me deixou muito irritada. Nesse e-mail de origem desconhecida, uma pessoa escreveu que eu estou incentivando a pedofilia, por isso eu vou deixar uma coisa bem clara, eu ABOMINO toda e qualquer tipo de violência contra crianças, adolescentes, idosos e animais, pois são indefesos e merecem nosso mais profundo respeito! Jane não ama Will como homem, pois ela **é **uma pré-adolescente que foi mordida quando tinha entre 12 e 13 anos e William é apenas um menino de 5 anos._

_Há pessoa que me enviou o e-mail, peço que releia a minha fic à partir do Capítulo 30 e me aponte publicamente num review onde Jane e William se beijaram na boca com paixão ou trocaram caricias eróticas! Se você achar essa prova, eu me retrato publicamente pelo conteúdo da fic._

_Mas devo avisar, eu, minha irmã e uma amiga minha já lemos e relemos a fic desde a sexta-feira, e não encontramos nenhuma alusão a pedofilia, por sugestão da minha amiga Bri, duas semanas atrás eu mudei o rating da minha fic de T para M, a responsabilidade de ler uma fic com esse rating é única e exclusivamente de quem lê e a minha obrigação era de colocar uma faixa etária para que as pessoas tivessem noção do que vão ler! Nesta fic não vou postar nenhu conteúdo explicito de sexo, para isso estou escrevendo uma fic paralela chamada " A concepção dos Herdeiros", minha fic em momento algum tem conteúdo sexo explicito entre crianças e quando à um momento de intimidade entre as personagens adultas, as crianças nunca estão presentes. O amor de Jane por William no presente momento da fic é puramente a necessidade de estar próximo dele, de cuidar, proteger e ver ele feliz, em hipótese alguma considero as vezes em que Jane deu banho em William como pedofilia pois, se isso ocorresse Edward ou Alice saberiam e nesse caso só fato de alguma outra vampira banhar uma das crianças também o seria, a massagem que Jane fez em Will tampouco considerarei compulsão a pedofilia pois: é um tipo de massagem criada para relaxar as crianças e em algumas ocasiões amenizar suas cólicas que são frequentes em crianças pequenas e qualquer um pode pesquisar no Google ( WWW . saudenainternet . com . br/portal_saude/shantala--massagem-para-bebes . php ) remova os espaços e leia o artigo, quanto as noites em que Will dorme na cama de Jane, devo lembrar que devido ao fato de Will ser o mais humano das crianças, ele sente muito frio e Jane mesmo diz que, ela o embrulha num cobertor bem grosso, para que a baixa temperatura do corpo dela não prejudicar a saúde dele._

Mudando de assuntou devido aos três reviews que recebi vou tentar fazer a One-shot que a Nah citou sobre a conversa entre Aro e Jane. A fic " A concepção dos Herdeiros" eu só vou publicar quando a fic terminar e cada um dos caps vai contar como foi que cada um dos bebês foi concebido, Versão picante.

**N/B:** Eu queria falar que fiquei um tempinho enrolada por causa dos estudos, mas já estou de volta à ativa! Por isso mesmo eu não sabia dessa história de pedofilia, mais gente caiam na real, a All nunca escreveu nenhuma Lemon na ONFDFC! O mais perto que ela já chegou de fazer uma lemon foi quando o Carlisle e a Esme estavam juntos no escritório dele, mas a Alice chegou bem antes! Ela não usou palavras fortes nem nada! E outra coisa, prestem muita atenção na classificação da FanFic! É M e M significa que é pra maio de 16 anos... Eu já vi FanFic com a classificação T e com lemons BEM fortes... OK, agora mudando de assunto:

Quem sentiu a minha falta? *sorriso colgate* OK, vocês podem não terem sentindo a _minha_ falta, mas com certeza sentiram a falta de um capítulo! Vocês viram? A All vai fazer uma ONE-SHOT da conversa do Aro e da Jane! *dando pulinhos de emoção* Aiin, que incrível! E ela vai fazer uma FanFic falando sobre a consepção dos herdeiros! Eu particularmente adoooro Lemon! *-* Não, a beta de vocês não é perva! Pelo menos eu acho... *cara de pensativa* Ok, mudando de assunto... Eu realmente amei o capítulo, o Aro dando bronca no Alec, e o Emmie embaralhando as cartas... Ele deve ter ficado tão cute de terno!

Ah, eu queria falar para a Bri, conhecida no FF por _KaneHyruma_ disse assim que eu peguei a doença de NY, cidade poluída, mente poluída. Vocês acham que a minha mente é TÃO poluída assim? O_O Vou deserdar que disser sim! Rum! E segundo ela, foi eu que passei a doença pra ela e a culpa é todinha da All por ter me apresentado pra ela! Ah, Bri a minha mente não é tão suja assim, vai! *fazendo bico*

Eu queria mandar um beijo pra Jessy Moreno que sempre se lembra de mim nas reviews! E outro para a Bri (a KaneHyruma) que apesar de dizer que dizer que tenho a doença de NY ainda é uma das leitoras da All mais queridas por mim! Beijo meninas! E Bgsleitorescutes!

Eu e a All batemos Record nas nossas notas, em? :D


	63. As explicações de Aria

_**Chapter 64 ( As explicações de Aria ) 20/08/2021 às 9:00 a.m. Esme's Pov**_

_**Tem um ditado popular que diz que tudo o que é bom dura pouco, e foi isso que ocorreu agora.**_

_**Alec finalmente se entendeu com Jane e pudemos finalmente ver o quão doce e amável Alec realmente é, mas fez com que Lizzie ficasse muito chateada com a mudança de comportamento dele.**_

_**'Alec, você pode voltar a brigar com a Jane? Por favor?' Ela pediu fazendo cara de choro.**_

_**'Desculpa Lizzie, mas eu já estou de castigo pelos próximos 5 anos e isso já me basta.**_

_**'Posso saber por que você quer que meus filhos briguem Elizabeth?' Suplicia fez a pergunta que todos estávamos nos fazendo.**_

_**'Se você voltar a me chamar de Elizabeth eu volto a te chamar de vovó Sully! Se o Alec brigar com a Jane, eu posso usar meu dom nele e eu quero que ele escove o meu cabelo, a Tanya não escova meu cabelo tão bem como ele. Nada contra Tanya.' Estava ai a prova de que Emmett é o pai dela, Lizzie falou isso tão animadamente, fiquei me perguntando, se Emmett fosse Lizzie ele teria coragem de falar isso com tamanha cara-de-pau?**_

_**'Essa é a minha menininha, continue a dar orgulho para o papai tá bom?' Emmett disse enquanto arremessava e pegava a filha pela sala, enquanto ela se acabava de tanto rir.**_

_**'Emmett pare agora, ou a nossa filha vai... vomitar!' Rosalie bem que tentou avisar ele.**_

_**Para o meu alivio Emmett perdeu todo o nojo que ele tinha quando os gêmeos nasceram, ele fazia questão de dar banho, trocar as fraldas e limpar os berços quando Lizzie ou Emmie vomitavam, ou mais tarde quando passaram a dormir nas próprias camas, a limpar o xixi que eles faziam durante a noite. Ainda me lembro das conversas sérias que Emmett teve com Emmie e Lizzie, nas várias vezes que eles teimavam a dormir ou acordavam no meio da noite enquanto ele e Rose faziam amor. Ou aquela outra conversa que ele teve com Emmie sobre o fato de mirar no penico na hora de fazer xixi, mas devo admitir que a conversa que ele teve durante o primeiro aniversário de Will, sobre a importância que é ter um mini-Jeep foi a melhor até hoje.**_

_**'Certo mocinha, acho que vamos precisar tomar um banho e trocar essa roupa suja, te dou um novo taco de beisebol se você terminar antes de mim!' Assim que ele terminou de falar, os dois saíram correndo escada acima para os próprios quartos.**_

_**'Tal pai, tal filha!' Tanya comentou rindo.**_

_**'Eu diria, tal mãe tal filha.' Eleazar à corrigiu.**_

_**'Essa garotinha me dá mais medo do que tia Athenodora.' Alec acrescentou.**_

_**'Não fale assim de Athenodora Alec, ela é muito doce e sempre foi muito boa para com você e Jane.'Suplicia ralhou com Alec.**_

_**'Concordo com Alec, lembra com Athena ficou quando Caius resolveu caçar lobisomens no penúltimo aniversário de casamento deles?' Aro falou pensativo.**_

_**'Foi só daquela fez, querido.'**_

_**'Lembra pai, como tia Athena arrebentou as portas da sala dos tronos, quando tio Caius vendeu a mansão de férias que ela na Sicília? Ele recomprou a mansão pelo dobro dois dias depois de vender.' Jane fingiu ter um arrepio que fez brotar um sorriso radiante no rosto de Aro.**_

_**'Isso não foi nada Jane, a Itália inteira deve ter ouvido os gritos de Athena quando ela viu goma de mascar no cabelo dele uma semana antes de virmos te visitar.' Aro falou muito pensativo antes de acrescentar. 'Caius me confidenciou em pensamento, que Athena seria capaz de passar por um exército de 50 recém-criados só para colocar as mãos em Aria. Principalmente depois que Gianna falou que para tirar a goma de mascar ela teria que lavar o cabelo com Coca-Cola!'**_

_**'Tudo bem, eu admito que Athena perde a cabeça as vezes.'**_

_**Enquanto todo estavam rindo, Lizzie voltou para a sala de estar, o cabelo loiro dela estava pingando água por toda a casa. Will fez uma toalha aparecer nas mãos dele e ele começou a enxugar o cabelo dela.**_

_**Jane deixou transparecer por um breve instante, que estava com ciúmes, mas quando nossos olhos se cruzaram ela se recompôs.**_

_**Continuamos conversando por uns dois minutos, até que Emmie ligou a TV e Aro ficou mais pálido do que já era, enquanto todos ouvíamos a notícia de que estava dando no telejornal.**_

_**"Ainda não há notícias do serial killer que causou pânico na pacifica cidade de Volterra, as autoridades policias alegam o autor por trás dos 25 assassinatos é a mesma pessoa, conforme provaram os testes de DNA feitos em todas as vítimas. Em sua última entrevista, o assessor de imprensa da polícia local Leonardo Di Grazi, o criminoso será logo preso, pois se trata de uma questão de honra para a policia prender este ser tão desalmado que desfigurou e molestou as vinte e cinco vitimas. Eu sou Francesco Salvatore, falando ao vivo da BBC Itália."**_

_**Quando Jasper se recompôs, ele logo tratou de amenizar os ânimos de todos.**_

_**'Papai o que é um serial killer?' Will perguntou curioso.**_

_**Por sorte quem respondeu foi Emmett que havia voltado para a sala quando Emmie ligou a TV.**_

_**'Um cereal killer é uma pessoa que fica atirando Sucrilhos para todo lado.'**_

_**'É crime fazer isso?' Will perguntou ainda mais curioso.**_

_**'Arremessar Sucrilhos na Itália é crime por isso me prometa que você não vai fazer isso.' Emmett disse um tom sério.**_

_**Will e as outras crianças olharam seriamente para Emmett e prometeram ao mesmo tempo não atirar cereal uns nos outros.**_

_**~//~//~ Emmett's Pov**_

_**Se eu não fosse um vampiro bonzinho e não tivesse que dar o exemplo para a mini-máfia, eu juro, eu estaria usando aquele repórter como uma bola de futebol! Mas dentro das minhas possibilidades a única coisa que eu podia fazer para amenizar esse clima pesado seria contando uma piada, mas qual?**_

_**'Eu sinceramente espero que Caius e Marcus tenham uma boa desculpa para eu não arrancar as cabeças dele.' Aro rosnou entre dentes.**_

_**'Se acalme Aro, certamente eles já resolveram o problema.' Carlisle tentou acalmar Aro.**_

_**Mas Alec pelo visto tinha outros planos. Ele rapidamente tirou o I-fone dele do bolso, deu uns dois toques na tela e em seguida colocou no viva-voz enquanto esperava alguém atender.**_

_**'Alec, que bom que você ligou eu estou entediada aqui! Quando você vai voltar? Diz para o Will e os outros que eu mandei um abraço? Como esta a deprimida da Jane? Ainda esta se arrastando por aí? Você vai me trazer alguma lembrança da sua viagem? Eu quero doces, muitos doces.' Ouvimos a voz fina e animada de Aria, pelas cuecas de São Marcus, ela parecia estar mais animada que Alice em dia de compras!**_

_**'Aria o que você esta fazendo com esse celular? Onde estão tia Athenodora e tio Caius?' Alec não devia ficar tão desesperado.**_

_**'Tio Caius esqueceu celular dele na biblioteca e eu peguei.' Em outras palavras ela afanou o celular.**_

_**'Aria ou você me conta onde estão os meus irmãos ou eu te coloco de castigo junto com Alec!' Aro realmente tinha jeito com as crianças.**_

_**'Desculpa tio Aro, tio Caius brigou com papai faz pouco tempo, e eu não sei onde ele ou tia Athenodora estão e papai foi para o quarto dele, depois de mandar ficar na sala dos tronos, ele não brinca comigo faz dois dias.' Fiquei com dó da nanica.**_

_**'Você sabe o que tem causado problemas por aí?' Suplicia sabia ser bem amável quando queria.**_

_**'Sim, três vampiros, papai acha que tio Aro deve falar com eles.' Eu teria chorado de emoção, mas como sou vampiro só fiquei com dó.**_

_**'Aria, diga para Gianna ficar com você, se ela se recusar lembre ela que é que manda em Volterra.'**_

_**'Somos nós tio!' Incrível como ela mudava rápido de opinião.**_

_**'Sim Aria, somos nós, sendo filha de Marcus, você tem esse direito, voltaremos em dois dias.' Aro disse desligando o celular.**_

_**Foi então que eu lembrei de uma ótima piada.**_

_**'Hora de animar essa família!' Falei animado.**_

_**Esme, Rose, Alice, Bella, Suplicia, Carmem e Kate me lançaram olhares suspeitos.**_

_**'O que é o que é que entra duro e sai mole e pingando?' Eu estava muito orgulhoso de mim mesmo.**_

_**'Emmett!' todos os adultos gritaram na minha direção.**_

_**'Como você pode fazer uma piada dessas na frente da minha filha?' Aro e Jasper gritaram ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**'Eu não vou permitir que Jane ouça isso, vamos mana, você não precisa ouvir isso!' Alec parecia apavorado.**_

_**'Se eu conheço o Emm, a resposta não é mesma que você esta pensado e se for, bem eu já sou de maior.' Eu estou ouvindo coisas ou Jane me chamou e Emm?**_

_**'Nós nunca seremos maiores de idade.'**_

* * *

_**N/B:**_ Salvatore? *suspiro* Isso me faz lembrar do Damon e do Stefan! Os meus vampiros lindinhos de _The Vampire Diaries_, alguém aqui assiste essa série? É MUITO boa *-* Quem tem TV a cabo ou digital ela passa na Warner as quintas-feiras, não me lembro se é as dez ou as nove da noite... E quem não tem, se quiser assistir é só entrar nesse site – http://www**(ponto)**baixeturbo**(ponto)**org/2009/10/download-vampire-diaries/ – e baixar (: Eu assisto pela TV e baixo depois no meu note *-*

Ah, gente, a All postou uma ONE-SHOT! Aqui está o link: http://www**(ponto)**fanfiction**(ponto)**net/s/5728995/1/Amor_Incondicional Ela é tipo de um complemento da ONFDFC! É muito linda (:

Ah, e como a All é muito boazinha e me dá liberdade pra colocar o que eu quiser na minha nota, eu vou dizer que postei duas ONE-SHOTS, uma do Edward e da Bella e a outra da Alice.

- Edward & Bella: http://www**(ponto)**fanfiction**(ponto)**net/s/5718020/1/Post_it

- Alice: http://www**(ponto)**fanfiction**(ponto)**net/s/5718032/1/Underground

Se der, vocês passam lá e me falam o que acharam, OK? Ah, e só pra finalizar a minha nota, eu queria dizer que eu estou com três músicas que não saem da cabeça, são muito boas, eu não sei o gosto de vocês para músicas, mas eu amo elas! _I'm Bitch, I'm Lover – Alanis Morissetti_, _Let Go – Mia Rose_ e _Breathe – Anna Nalick_. Eu indico pra puxar! *-*

Notinha para a Bri: Bri, eu de maneira nenhuma fiquei brava por você dizer que eu estava com a doença de NY. Até porque é verdade! UHSAUHSUAHSUAH :D Eu ri muito com a sua história, só disse isso na minha nota anterior pra encher o seu saco ;]

**NOTA PRO POVÃO**: Geeente, eu perdi a senha do meu MSN de um jeito que nem vale a pena contar. O problema é que eu não estou conseguindo redefinir, conclusão: MSN NOVO! Quem quiser me add no meu novo MSN pode ficar a vontade (: Ele está aqui: _nah _ jordbaer hotmail _**(ponto)**_ com_

Última coisinha e prometo que paro de encher o saco de vocês: Qual vocês acham que vai ser a resposta dessa piada? Eu já sei, mas quero saber as opniões de vocês (:

Bgsleitoreslindos :*


	64. Despedidas

_**N/A: **_**Um breve esclarecimento sobre os membros da família Volturi antes de continuar; na minha fic Suplicia e Athenodora são parentes, pelo que eu li uma vez, Athenodora é sobrinha de Suplicia, é nessa linha de raciocínio que eu estou trabalhando, e Jane e Alec seriam ambos inglêses.**

* * *

_**Chapter 65 ( Despedidas ) 20/08/2021 10:00 a.m. Rosalie's Pov**_

_**'Foi impressão minha Jane, ou você acabou de chamar o Emmett de Emm?' Perguntei abismada.**_

_**'Me desculpe Rosalie, não pensei que isso fosse te desagradar.' Cada dia que Jane passava com nossa família ela ficava mais encantadora.**_

_**Nunca pensei que ela fosse assim, confesso que eu tinha medo de deixar ela ficar perto de Emmie e Lizzie, mas agora eu vejo o quão injusta eu fui.**_

_**Jane sempre era a primeira a se oferecer para ficar em casa com as crianças.**_

_**'Não me desagrada, pode chamar ele de Emm o quanto quiser.' O sorriso de Jane era uma linda recompensa a se ganhar numa manhã, mas eu queria saber como terminava essa bendita charada.**_

_**'Se a resposta Emmett, for o que eu estou pensando, eu vou fazer engolir uma dúzia de sabonetes.' Suplicia ameaçou.**_

_**'É o macarrão, ele entra duro na panela e sai mole e pingando, mas é claro que sendo italianos vocês já sabiam disso!' Emmett parecia muito feliz jogando essa verdade na cara de Suplicia.**_

_**~//~//~ Aro's Pov**_

_**Eu tive que segurar Suplicia enquanto me acabava de rir.**_

_**'Emmett, eu tenho que te avisar que Suplicia não é Italiana.' Embora eu fosse mais forte que minha esposa, ela estava me vencendo.**_

_**'Como assim ela não é Italiana?' Emmett perguntou surpreso.**_

_**'Suplicia é tia de Athenodora, as duas são gregas, embora elas tenham o direito de dizer que são Italianas, por terem se casado comigo e com Caius.' Para o meu alivio, Jasper acalmou Suplicia.**_

_**'Pode até ser, mas mesmo assim ela já devia saber, não é culpa minha se vocês pensaram outra coisa.' Emmett provocou.**_

_**'Vovô Carlisle, eu descobri que tinha computador na época de Adão e Eva!' Essa notícia me surpreendeu.**_

_**~//~//~ Carlisle's Pov**_

_**'Eu te garanto Emmie, não tinha computador naquela época.' Eu respondi tentando não rir.**_

_**'Tinha sim vovô e eu tenho como provar.' Emmie respondeu animadamente.**_

_**'Então diga Emmie.' Eu o incentivei.**_

_**'A maior prova que na época de Adão e Eva havia computador é que Eva tinha um Apple!' Por essa eu não esperava.**_

_**'Um Emmett é pouco, dois Emmetts são bons e espero que vocês não estejam fazendo um terceiro?' Eleazar perguntou em tom de zombaria.**_

_**'Cuidado Eleazar, você é o próximo papai da lista!' Bella ameaçou.**_

_**'Por hora Isabella, tanto eu como Aro estamos muito felizes com Jane e Alec, mas caso eu mude de idéia te avisarei.' Suplicia falou enquanto abraçava Aro.**_

_**Por volta do meio dia ~//~//~ Carlisle's Pov**_

_**Eu estava gostando muito de ver minha família feliz, mas a decisão de Aro de voltar com Suplicia e Alec para Volterra hoje, me deixou numa posição muito desconfortável. Jane estava radiante com a presença dos pais e do irmão, mas Alec queria voltar para junto de Aria. Aro tinha que retornar para Volterra e Suplicia acompanharia o marido e Jane já estava sentindo falta que a família dela iria fazer, para a minha sorte, Esme estava dando para Jane todo o apoio que ela precisava.**_

_**Enquanto as crianças almoçavam, eu e Aro conseguimos falar com Marcus por telefone, pelo que Marcus deu a entender, Caius decidiu viajar com Athenodora, dois dias antes de os ataques terem início.**_

_**Todas as 25 vitimas eram mulheres morenas de seios fartos, pele alva e vestidas com roupas bem curtas, pensando em atrair quem quer que fosse, usaram Heidi como isca, os recém-criados não pensaram duas vezes antes de se aproximar dela e foi assim, que a guarda conseguiu capturar os dois vampiros depravados que estavam caçando dentro dos limites de Volterra, mas Marcus achou melhor 'guardá-los', pois ele não conseguiu extrair deles quem os havia mordido.**_

_**Quando Aro perguntou, por qual motivo Marcus não tinha ligado para nos avisar, Marcus nos respondeu com a maior das simplicidades, que ele tinha ciência de que Aro precisava conversar com Jane e por isso se absteve de pedir ajuda.**_

_**'Tome cuidado Aro, vou tentar me conectar com Caius enquanto você retorna para Volterra.' Falei enquanto Alec, Edward, Emmett, Jasper e Eleazar se uniram à nós em meu escritório.**_

_**'Se você aceita um conselho meu velho amigo, vá ter uma conversa para com sua filha, ela esta muito preocupada.' A preocupação estava estampada no rosto sempre calmo de Eleazar.**_

_**'Digamos que Suplicia não ajudou muito para melhorar a situação, ela deixou Jane muito mais insegura quanto a sua segurança.' Jasper basicamente sussurrou enquanto se recostava contra uma das inúmeras prateleiras do meu escritório.**_

_**'O que Jazz esta escondendo, é que Jane amorosamente ameaçou arrancar a cabeça dele se ele mexesse com o humor dela.' Emmett disse rindo como sempre.**_

_**'Vou me despedir dela, pelo que eu notei desde que cheguei pude ver o quanto a dieta de vocês mudou Jane, nunca a vi tão sensível, nem mesmo quando ela era humana.' O comentário de Aro não me surpreendeu, todos notamos como Jane deixou de ser uma jovem vampira fria e cruel, para se tornar uma jovem vampira gentil e amorosa.**_

_**À porta do quarto de Jane ~//~//~ Aro's Pov**_

_**Quando me aproximei do quarto de Jane e ouvi o soluços dela, quase me arrependi de ter tomado a decisão de voltar, mas eu tenho as minhas obrigações. Sem bater entrei no quarto peguei Jane em meus braços e afaguei as costas e os cabelos dela.**_

_**'O que foi que a insensível da sua mãe te disse Jane?' Eu perguntei assim que os soluços principiaram a diminuir, Jane simplesmente me deu a mão e me deixou ver a mais nova armação de Suplicia.**_

_**Lembrança da Jane ~//~//~ Jane's Pov**_

_**'Vocês tem mesmo que ir mãe?'**_

_**'Vamos fingir Jane, que seu pai vai deixar Volterra desprotegida.'**_

_**'Eu sei que não mãe, mas o pai tinha me dito que você só iriam voltar para Volterra amanhã, eu nem me despedi de vocês.' Respondi tentando ao máximo segurar os soluços que cresciam em meu peito.**_

_**'Você não teria que se despedir de nós se você ainda fosse mais leal à nós Volturi, mas você já se decidiu pelos Cullen.'**_

_**'Eu sempre serei leal a nossa família mãe!' Segurar os meus soluços estava sendo uma tarefa muito agonizante.**_

_**'Se você realmente é o que diz ser, venha conosco.' Minha mãe falou antes de se retirar e me deixar sozinha.**_

_**Fim das lembranças ~//~//~ Aro's Pov**_

_**'Vamos deixar algumas coisas bem claro Jane, primeiro, só porque eu vou voltar para Volterra não significa que nunca mais vou te ver, segundo, já esta mais do que na hora da nossa guarda mostrar que é poderosa, independente de você estar lá ou não, terceiro Alec vai estar lá e se preciso for ele saberá muito bem o que fazer e por último mas não menos importante Jane, minha querida filha, você só deve dar satisfações a duas pessoas, uma delas sou eu, Aro Volturi, seu pai, a outra é Willian Cullen, sua alma gêmea e seu futuro companheiro, mas William ainda é uma criança por isso por respeito e lealdade à ele, você deve sempre se lembrar de dar as devidas satisfações à Carlisle e Esme que são os pais dele, até que William tenha sabedoria para assumir as responsabilidades por seus atos.' Jane me envolveu com os braços dela ao mesmo tempo que ela descansava a cabeça no vão entre meu ombro e meu pescoço.**_

_**'Obrigada pai.' Jane sussurrou enquanto apertava o abraço.**_

_**'Por te consolar, ou por te pegar no colo e te confortar?' Perguntei rindo para descontrair um pouco.**_

_**'Por tudo, por me consolar, por me aconselhar, por me proteger, por me divertir por me dar uma mãe que me ensinou a tocar harpa, por ser amigo de Carlisle, por me abrir os olhos nessa semana para os meus próprios sentimentos, por ter me mordido e ter mordido Alec também para não me deixar sozinha nesse mundo, mas principalmente por ser MEU PAI e me amar!' Se eu não soubesse tão bem que meu coração estava parado à muito tempo, eu podia jurar que agora, nesse momento, ele tinha voltado a bater enquanto Jane me agradecia por ser o pai dela.**_

_**'**__**Você estará lá do meu lado**__**. V**__**ocê pode nunca saber da minha devoção. Sinta minha respiração na noite quieta. Viva na vaidade pra sempre**__**' Eu sussurrei a frase da musica que Jane tinha me feito ouvir quando voltamos de carro da nossa caçada, cinco dias atrás.**_

_**'Eu sabia que você iria gostar da música, te amo muito pai.' Eu seria um hipócrita, se dissesse que não tinha gostado da mudança, que a abstinência de sangue humano tinha causado na minha filha.**_

_**'Eu também te amo minha filha.' E essa é a mais pura das verdades.**_

* * *

_**N/B: **_Sentiram saudades de mim? Porque a beta aqui sentiu bastante saudades de vocês (: Owwwn, a All voltou a postar ONFDFC, gente! Eu também saí de férias por um tempinho, mas estou de volta e a todo vapor! *-* Desculpa por postar o capítulo meio tarde, mais vocês devem saber como é... – pelo menos quem estuda sabe – as férias não acabaram só pra fic, e sim pra escola também. Mas eu nunca vou deixar de betar um capítulo, por isso, fiquem tranquilos! Agora, quem acha que a Sully deve apanhar levanta a mão \o/ *beta levantando os dois braços* Eu acho! Sério, se ela fosse criança eu já teria dado umas boas de umas palmadas nela! Rum! :x

E... Eu estou com duas fics novas na área, sim a beta aqui está a todo vapor!

**Segunda Chance: **_Quando a vida lhe oferece uma segunda chance, não hesite em aceitar. Elas são raras. Mas o que acontece quando essa chance vem de um jeito improvável e praticamente impossível? Você teria, mesmo assim, a coragem de mergulhar de cabeça nela?_ [http://WWW**(ponto)**fanfiction**(ponto)**net/s/5773225/1/Segunda_Chance] / Classificação K+

**A Bella e a Fera:** _Edward fazia de tudo pra se manter longe da Bella. O que acontece quando o destino, mais conhecido como a sua professora de teatro, resolve intervir? Edward conseguirá se manter longe dela do mesmo modo, ou sucumbirá ao desejo de tocá-la?_ [http://WWW**(ponto)**fanfiction**(ponto)**net/s/5754621/1/A_Bella_e_a_Fera] / Classificação T

As duas são Beward *-* Espero ver alguns de vocês que eu sei que também leem Beward lá! Beeijão leitores liindos :*


	65. O Deslize de Caius

**_Chapter 66 ( O Deslize de Caius ) 21/08/2021 Aro's Pov_**

**_Eu estava analisando os relatórios financeiros que Marcus tinha enviado para Carlisle quando Jeremy chamou a minha atenção._******

**_'Mestre Aro, Jane esta ao telefone pedindo para lhe falar eu já transferi a ligação para o telefone a sua frente.' Acenei com a cabeça antes de pegar o telefona._******

**_'O que foi Jane? Aconteceu algo?' Perguntei sentindo a preocupação me invadir._******

**_'Pai, eu achei tio Caius, ele e tia Athenodora estão na mansão que nós temos em Mônaco, Carlisle esta falando com ele agora, vamos mandar eles voltar para Volterra imediatamente!' Por esse e outros motivos que eu estimo tanto Carlisle, vou fazer questão de recompensar os Cullen._******

**_'Você foi o melhor presente que a vida me deu Jane. Diga a Carlisle que eu agradeço pela ajuda. Por serem tão prestativos, vou mandar Jeremy entregar vestidos de gala novos para você e todas as Cullen, diga para Alice Cullen desenhar os vestidos, pegar todas as medidas e sugerir os nomes dos estilistas que mandarei fazê-los. Te amo filha, se cuide.' Por incrível que pareça enquanto eu falava eu pude ouvir os gritos alegres da filha baixinha de Carlisle._******

**_'Pai, você acabou de fazer todas as vampiras dessa casa muito felizes, mas já vou avisando que o rombo na sua conta vai ser enorme, também te amo pai e se cuide também.' Eu não estava preocupado com o rombo na conta bancária, Caius ira ter muito prazer em pagar pelos mimos para as Cullen.'Tchau pai.'_******

**_Quando desliguei o telefone, eu me levantei e fui até a cabine para falar com Jeremy._******

**_'No que posso ajudá-lo mestre?' Jeremy me perguntou enquanto fazia o avião fazer uma inclinação de 7.5° para o Leste._******

**_'Jane acabou de me informar que Caius e Athenodora estão em Mônaco, foi você que os levou?'_******

**_'Eu juro pelo amor que eu tenho por aeronaves mestre, que nenhum dos seus aviões deixou o Hangar a não ser este e eu como sempre fiquei esperando pelas suas ordens em Juneau.' Jeremy me estendeu a mão dele e pude constatar por mim mesmo, que ele dizia a verdade._******

**_'Jeremy, assim que você pousar esse avião, eu quero que você investigue como eles foram e voltaram de Mônaco.'_******

**_'Faz dois dias que Adrian foi para Monte Carlo, para efetivar a compra do meu apartamento, posso ligar para ele e pedir que siga os passos de mestre Caius e mestra Athenodora.' Jane tinha razão quando disse que Jeremy seria uma ótima aquisição para Volterra, quanto a Adrian fiquei em duvida mas Jane tinha um gosto refinado para saber quais pessoas comuns poderiam nos ser uteis._******

**_'Sim Jeremy faça isso.' Eu estava quase saindo da cabine quando resolvi perguntar a opinião do meu piloto. 'Jane me disse que Adrian é um excelente mecânico e que adora navios, você acha que ele é de confiança Jeremy?' Pude ver a magnitude do sorriso no rosto de Jeremy._******

**_'Mestre Aro, conheço Adrian desde quando ele era um menino, ele é órfão e por isso ninguém sentirá falta dele, quanto a paixão dele por navios, eu não posso fazer nada, prefiro aviões, mas ele certamente amará ser o capitão do seu Iate de luxo que esta ancorado Nápoles.' Eu poderia apostar que se Jeremy ainda fosse humano, ele estaria ficando nauseado só de pensar no balanço do Iate._******

**_'Por hora isso é tudo.' Eu disse me retirando da cabine._******

**_'Jerry você comprou o que eu te pedi?' Alec perguntou claramente desesperado._******

**_'Sim jovem mestre, mas tomei a liberdade de comprar também dois vestidos de inverno e as três primeiras Barbies, certamente a pequena mestra vai adorar elas são raridades.' Jeremy falou orgulhoso._******

**_'E aonde esta tudo?' Alec perguntou._******

**_'No porta malas do Porsche.'_******

**_'O que você mandou Jeremy comprar?' Perguntou Suplicia curiosa._******

**_'Eu mandei ele comprar todos os vestidos da Barbie edição especial princesas Disney.'_******

**_'Eu só comprei uma tiara de esmeraldas, mas ela vai precisar crescer para poder usar.' Suplicia sabe que Aria vai querer usar a tiara no próximo baile, vou ter que comprar uma tiara que ela possa usar no baile de outono._******

**_'Eu comprei os chocolates que ela pediu, mas vou seguir a dica de Carlisle e darei à ela um bombom por noite.' Se tinha uma coisa que todos sabíamos, era que doces são a paixão da vida de Aria._******

**_Quinze minutos depois, já estávamos pousando. Fiquei tranquilo quando Demetri nos recebeu e escoltou até Volterra._******

**_~//~//~ Marcus' Pov_******

**_'Eu fiquei muito assustada quando vi como você e todos estão nervosos papai, tio Aro falou que eu devia mandar Gianna brincar comigo, mas ela só fica parada.' Mesmo pequena Aria era muito observadora._******

**_'Acho que Gianna pensou que era para brincar de estatua com você, mas não se preocupe Demetri me ligou faz cinco minutos e sabe o que ele me disse?' Deixei a pergunta vagar, só para ver os lindos olhos pretos da minha filha brilharem para mim._******

**_'O que ele disse papai?' Sim, era muito bom ver os olhos negros dela brilhando na minha direção._******

**_Aria nasceu para trazer luz aos meus dias. Às vezes Aro ou Caius me censuram por passar as noites sem fim segurando Aria em meus braços, mas eu não ligo, não ligo para o fato de ela babar nas minhas camisas, não ligo para o fato de mesmo parecendo ser uma menina de seis anos, ela ainda chupar chupeta, embora Carlisle tenha me aconselhado a tentar acabar com esse costume dela e principalmente, eu não ligo à mínima de ter que ouvir ela me chamar noite após noite enquanto dorme, nem mesmo o nome de Alec ela chama mas o meu, ela fala a noite inteira._******

**_'Demetri me disse que o avião do tio Aro tinha acabado de pousar, logo, logo Alec vai estar aqui para brincar com você e se conheço bem meu irmão ele deve ter comprado aqueles bombons de chocolate com avelã que você tanto ama!' Athenodora tinha razão, eu era um escravo nas mãos de minha filha._******

**_'Eu só quero ficar com você papai.' Aria me respondeu começando a chorar._******

**_'Eu juro que amanhã eu te levo para o Europa Park e depois de amanhã na Disney Europa, mas assim que seu tio chegar, eu terei que explicar para ele tudo sobre aqueles dois vampiros maus.' Eu expliquei enquanto enxugava as lágrimas de Aria._******

**_'Posso ficar no seu colo o dia todo? Por favor, papai?' Sinceramente Didyme, quando eu pensei que nunca iria superar a tristeza da sua morte, você resolve me enviar sua filha! Aria outro dia entrou por uma passagem, que a levou para o seu quarto, eu estava furioso quando notei que ela estava deitada na sua cama, abraçada ao seu vestido de baile predileto. _******

**_Mas toda a minha fúria passou, quando ela dormindo falou o seu nome seguido pela palavra mamãe. Todos sabem por que eu proibi todos de ir para a torre leste, seu santuário deveria permanecer intacto, mas Aria com essa curiosidade que todas as crianças tem, achou um jeito de ir parar no seu quarto._******

**_'É muito perigoso, Aro e eu teremos que julgar aqueles vampiros da masmorra.' Eu falei enquanto levava Aria para o quarto dela._******

**_'Eu juro que fico quietinha.' Aria já estava dormindo quando cheguei ao corredor que dava nos nossos quartos._******

**_Minha mão tinha acabado de alcançar a maçaneta da porta quando Aria voltou a falar._******

**_'Mamãe, pede para o papai ficar comigo, por favor.' O pedido de nossa pequena Aria me comoveu, entrei no quarto, peguei a chupeta e o cobertor dela e voltei para a sala dos tronos._******

**_~//~//~ Aro's Pov_******

**_Assim que cheguei em Volterra, eu corri para a sala dos tronos._******

**_'Boa noite irmão, pensei que você tivesse ido levar Aria para o quarto dela.' Pelo menos foi isso que ele falou para Gianna._******

**_'Mudei de idéia, Aria deve aprender desde pequena como lidar com a escória de nossa raça. Um dia Aria se sentará junto ao lado Suplicia e Athenodora, creio que você não se opõem.' Senti nas palavras de Marcus uma determinação, que eu não via há muito tempo._******

**_Estendi minha mão e pude ver tudo o que ocorreu, como Aria se assustou quando viu os recém-criados, só o fato de terem assutado ela já garantia para mim a morte deles, vi também como todos a procuravam e como Demetri descobriu que ela estava na torre leste. Coitado, Demetri nem imagina o quão perto Marcus chegou de arrancar a cabeça dele por isso, mas o que me chamou a atenção foi como Marcus entendeu isso como um sinal de que Aria era a filha que ele e Didyme sempre cobiçaram, estava aí mais uma razão para matar aqueles animais que ousaram caçar na minha cidade._******

**_'Felix, me traga os nossos prisioneiros!' Enquanto esperávamos nosso prisioneiros, comecei a contar para Marcus como Jane estava passando._******

**_Quando olhei para a ralé que Felix e mais nove membros da guarda estavam arrastando na minha direção, eu me ergui do meu trono e toquei o mais baixo._******

**_Qual não foi minha surpresa quando reconheci o rosto do criador dele, quando toquei o segundo tive a confirmação de que o ataque deles foi proposital!_******

**_'Clemência Aro, só estávamos obedecendo ordens.' Ambos me suplicaram ao mesmo tempo._******

**_'Vocês deveriam ter pensado nisso antes de chamarem a atenção ou de atacar a minha filha, vocês podem se considerar sortudos por terem vivido até agora.' A fúria de Marcus me deixou ainda mais animado._******

**_'Matem eles!' Ordenei antes de me concentrar em outro problema, Marcus liberou Alexia por descobrir que ela estava enterrando a avó dela. 'Me tragam Alexia.'_******

**_'Minhas suspeitas se provaram verdadeiras Aro?' Marcus me perguntou enquanto ele ninava Aria._******

**_'Sim, Joseph Scheider os enviou ao descobrir que enviei Jane para o Alasca, ele esperava cortejar ela para garantir um trono aqui em Volterra.' Essa idéia me enojava._******

**_'E o que você fará a respeito meu irmão?' Marcus realmente não tirava os olhos de Aria._******

**_'Quando você me falou das suas suspeitas falei com Eleazar e pedi que ele me informasse sobre os dons de todos os clãs que ele conhece e por um acaso ele conhece o clã Schneider. Alec conto com você para imobilizar todo o clã. Taínah, Mel e Sabrina, vocês três vão ficar encarregadas da guarda pessoal de Aria!' Assim que terminei de falar as três saíram correndo para a garagem._******

**_'Eu mesmo posso proteger Aria, pai.' Alec falou enquanto se posicionava ao lado esquerdo do meu trono._******

**_'Acredite Alec, essas três serão mais uteis a Aria em alguns anos do que você!' Foi extremamente constrangedor, quando Carlisle me disse que hibridas também menstruam, Alec certamente não será de grande ajuda quando Aria tiver a menarca._******

**_Enquanto isso na casa dos Cullen ~//~//~ Jane's Pov_******

**_Eu não sei por que Emmett ainda não tinha desistido, meu carro no jogo Need For Speed é muito melhor._******

**_'Desista tio Emm, você vai perder!' Marie disse animada enquanto Emmett trocava o Hummer amarelo dele pelo laranja._******

**_'Papai!' Thony disse batendo palmas no colo de Bella._******

**_'Nada contra papai, mas a mamãe é melhor do que você!' Até Lizzie sabia que Emmett iria perder._******

**_'Eu aposto tudo na Janey, o Lamborghini Gallardo dela é o carro mais rápido.' Com Will torcendo por mim, eu não tinha como perder, a menos que Rosalie tenha dobrado o tanque de NOS do BMW dela._******

**_Assim que a corrida começou eu, Edward, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie aceleramos._******

**_Eu ganhei a corrida por um milésimo de segundo, Rosalie acabou se conformando com o segundo lugar, Emmett chegou em terceiro depois de fazer Edward bater a Mercedes dele contra a parede e Alice parou logo após o inicio da corrida pois teve uma visão._******

**_Enquanto Edward tirava satisfações com Emmett, Alice nos informou que o pai de Bella estava vindo nos fazer uma visita._******

**_'Vocês não podem deixar ele te ver Bella, há menos que vocês pretendam tornar ele um de nós!' Eu quase gritei exasperada._******

**_Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que nenhum dos Cullen iria morder ele, eu também tenho ciência de que se eu cravar meus dentes nele, o pai dela morrerá, foi por esse motivo, que eu pedi para meu pai morder Jeremy._******

**_'Seu pai sabe que Charlie, Renée, Sue, Quil, Phil e as namoradas dos lobos sabem sobre nós, quanto aos humanos relacionados aos lobos, é natural que eles saibam afinal eles tem esse direito Charlie é noivo da anciã Quileute, quanto à Renée e Phil eles viram Renesmee numa visita surpresa que fizeram para Charlie e tivemos que contar tudo a eles, mas eles nos deram a palavra deles de que não contarão nada a ninguém.' Pouco liguei para a maioria das palavras que Carlisle falou, eu só estava tentando entender como meu pai, não ligou para o fato de tantos humanos saberem sobre a nossa existência._******

**_'Se você ainda não notou, Will é quase tão humano quanto Charlie, as partes vampiras em Will são os dons, a força e a sede de sangue, mas ele só toma uma vez por semana, quase nunca usa a força dele e quanto aos dons, Will usa eles de um jeito tão sutil que nem mesmo ele nota.' Edward acrescentou rindo._******

**_'Eu não entendi.' Will indagou confuso. 'Papai disse que eu devia tentar não usar meus dons o tempo todo, e eu estou obedecendo!' Meu lindo, gentil e perfeito William ficava tão encantador quando estava confuso._******

**_Eu ainda estava admirando Will quando fui atingida por três almofadas._******

**_'Edward, Emmett e Jasper por que vocês fizeram isso?' Esme perguntou enquanto eu confiscava as almofadas._******

**_'Se Jane... ficar mais doce,...eu vou ficar... diabético!' Edward falou enquanto ria feito louco._******

**_'Faço minhas... as palavras... do Ed!' Jasper estava rindo tanto quanto Edward._******

**_'Se Will fosse mais velho, eu estaria mandando ele levar Jane para o quarto dele!' Bella e Rosalie tiveram que me segurar, eu queria matar Emmett._******

**_24/08/2021 ~//~//~ 09:00 am Aro's Pov_******

**_'Nunca me senti tão aliviado quanto agora, matar Joseph foi uma questão de honra para mim, vocês não imaginam o que aquele infeliz estava pensando, quando apertei a mão de Schneider, eu vi tudo o que ele pretendia fazer com Jane,' Eu não me controlei quando vi todas aquelas atrocidades, arranquei logo a cabeça daquela escória de vampiro, enquanto eu despedaçava aquele monte de lixo, minha guarda dizimou os quatro membros restantes do clã dele a pó!_******

**_'Jane é uma vampira Aro, nada que ele fizesse machucaria ela.' Caius não fazia noção dos pensamento repugnantes de Joseph._******

**_'Você não tem o direito de se meter nesse assunto!' Rosnei irritado. 'Schneider pretendia fazer de Jane uma escrava em todos os sentidos, mas você nunca será capaz de saber a dor que senti!' Marcus sentiria o mesmo se ele estivesse em meu lugar._******

**_'Caius, eu não precisei ler a mente de Joseph para saber o que ele pretendia fazer com Jane e se eu fosse Aro teria feito o mesmo que ele.' Marcus falou enquanto entrava na sala dos tronos._******

**_'Jane não é mais uma criança...' Não permiti que Caius terminasse a frase, com as minhas duas mãos agarrei o pescoço de Caius e arremessei ele no chão em frente ao meu trono._******

**_'Jane sempre será uma criança irmão e não permitirei que ninguém toque nela!' Gritei a plenos pulmões._**


	66. As novidades de Charlie

**_Chapter 67 ( As novidades de Charlie ) 23/08/2021 07:00 am Jane's Pov_**

**_'Você tem certeza de que seu pai não matou ninguém?' Jake me perguntou enquanto ele abria o porta-malas e entregava para mim e para Renesmee nossas mochilas._**

**_'Se você e Nessie não tivessem cabulado aula na segunda-feira passada, você saberia que meu pai chegou bem perto de tentar matar o treinador.' Eu falei cerrando meus punhos._**

**_'Meu pai me disse que vovô Aro mudou as minhas aulas e as aulas do Jake para que você nunca fique sozinha com Jason.' Nessie estava tão envergonhada quanto eu._**

**_Meu pai estava agindo como se eu fosse um cordeiro em meio aos lobos, o amor que eu sempre senti pelo meu pai só crescia, quem diria que Aro Volturi seria um pai tão super-protetor._**

**_'Ei Volturi, veio sem o papai hoje?' Um dos garotos do time de futebol gritou._**

**_'Se você for homem vem aqui me enfrentar!' Jacob respondeu tirando a camisa._**

**_'Se você acertar o Nick ele vai direto para o hospital Jake e você vai ser expulso!' Nessie tentou argumentar com Jacob._**

**_'Escuta aqui o índio, eu não estou falando com você!' Se Nessie não tivesse beijado Jake na boca, eu tenho certeza de que ele teria ido socar aquele humano insolente, eu mesma estava esperando por um momento em que fosse seguro usar meu dom._**

**_'E então Volturi, você não vai me responder?' Nicolas Lee era o capitão do time de futebol americano e como ele estava vestindo o uniforme eu tinha certeza de que qualquer pessoa que chutasse ele agora, iria se arrepender._**

**_'Esta para nascer o dia, em que um membro da família Volturi, se de ao luxo de se rebaixar para um misero jogador de futebol.' Respondi enquanto sentia uma louca vontade de pular no pescoço daquele infeliz._**

**_Lee tinha acabado de erguer a mão para me bater quando vi um braço cheio de cicatrizes segurar o pulso dele._**

**_"Eu e Jasper vamos nos passar por seus irmãos mais velhos, Ordens de Aro." Rosalie sussurrou de modo que só eu, Nessie e Jake pudéssemos ouvir._**

**_'Se você quiser bater na minha irmã caçula, terá que bater em mim primeiro.' Jasper era intimidador e usando o dom dele eu tinha certeza de que Lee estava prestes a se mijar de medo._**

**_'Quem você pensa que é para agredir um dos meus jogadores?' Quando eu pensei que as coisas não podiam piorar, elas pioram._**

**_'Eu sou Jasper Volturi e essa é minha irmã gêmea Rosalie.' Enquanto Jasper se apresentava, notei que ao lado do Rabit do Jake estava a moto do Jazz._**

**_Após pegarem os seus horários, Jazz e Rose foram para as aulas deles, Nessie e eu fomos para a nossa aula de educação física._**

**_Eu e Renesmee estávamos saindo do vestiário quando meu celular tocou. Quando olhei para a tela vi que tinha recebido uma mensagem, resolvida a ir logo para a minha aula, abri a mensagem sem antes ver de quem era e eu congelei quando li ela._**

**_"Amor é uma questão de química, Sexo é uma questão de física, por isso se exercite bem! Com amor: Emmett!"_**

**_Eu e Nessie estávamos parecendo duas hienas, quando entramos no ginásio, Jason veio correndo quando me viu._**

**_'Bom dia Jane, olha não liga para o que o velho Samuel, quero dizer, do meu pai, ele ama o time e seu irmão quase deslocou o punho do Lee.' Depois do que aconteceu segunda-feira passada eu pensei que Jason nunca mais iria chegar perto de mim, eu iria ter que perguntar para Carlisle sobre como funciona a mente humana._**

**_Por sorte o esporte do dia era o Bedmington por isso fiz dupla com Nessie, minha segunda aula era trigonometria com Jake, ele entrou logo atrás de mim e se sentou ao meu lado._**

**_Eu estava tirando meu material quando meu celular tocou novamente, indicando uma nova mensagem, que eu e Jake fizemos questão de ler ao mesmo tempo._**

**_"Sexo é como matemática:_**

**_1° subtrai a roupa!_**

**_2° divide as pernas!_**

**_3° reza para não acabar em multiplicação!_**

**_Nunca se esqueça disso! Com amor e músculos Emmett!"_**

**_'Essa é uma daquelas lições que devemos lembrar por toda a vida!' Jake comentou enquanto eu tentava reprimir a enorme vontade que eu tinha de gargalhar._**

**_Durante o lanche, o treinador acompanhado de todos os outros professores e o Diretor, nos informou que nesse final de semana o colégio iria promover o "Acampamento Denali!" na reserva Denali, todos os alunos deveriam comparecer, salvo aqueles que tivessem restrições médicas._**

**_'Dessa nós nos livramos, Carlisle pode alegar que eu e Jazz precisamos desse fim de semana para nos adaptarmos a mudança da Itália para o Alasca!' Enquanto Rosalie e Jazz tocaram cinco, eu, Jake e Nessie trocamos olhares desesperados._**

**_Derrotados eu Nessie e Jake fomos para a única aula onde nós três ficávamos na mesma sala, Literatura._**

**_'Será que ele vai mandar outra mensagem?' Perguntei para os dois enquanto eu olhava fixamente para a tela do meu I-fone._**

**_'Outra? Quando ele mandou a segunda?' Jake e Nessie perguntaram ao mesmo tempo._**

**_'Mas eu não tive tempo de responder, nós estávamos nos sentando no fundo da sala quando meu celular tocou pela terceira vez._**

**_"Sexo só é pecado porque a vida começa depois dele! Palavra de Emmett!"_**

**_'Será que Carlisle sabe disso?' Lembro que meu pai disse uma vez que Carlisle era filho de um pastor, depois eu iria perguntar para ele._**

**_'Por isso que Emmett é o meu tio!' Renesmee disse antes de Jazz entrar na sala._**

**_'Do que vocês estão falando?' Ele perguntou inclinando a cabeça para ler a mensagem na tela do meu celular. 'Emmett tem mandado mensagens iguais a essa o dia todo para Rosalie.'_**

**_'Eu poderia saber o que o senhor esta fazendo aqui?' A professora perguntou mal humorada._**

**_'Só vim entregar um livro que a minha irmã esqueceu.' Jazz saiu correndo mas antes ele deixou o recado em cima da minha mochila._**

**_'Rosalie ligou para casa e pediu uma reunião de família.' Ao menos eu poderia tentar me livrar daquele acampamento._**

**_A mensagem da aula de biologia foi._**

**_"Se o amor é cego, o negócio é apalpar. Mas a Rose é minha! Emmett!"_**

**_Na minha aula de História, eu tinha uma prova e a mensagem do Emm foi muito inspiradora segundo as palavras do Jake._**

**_"Não fique à procura do Príncipe encantado. Procure o Lobo Mau: Ele te enxerga melhor, te ouve melhor e ainda te come melhor! Na falta do lobo, procure um vampiro vegetariano! Sempre da Rose, Emmett!"_**

**_Nunca vi Nessie tão vermelha, mas gostei muito das mensagens._**

**_Na sala de jantar ~//~//~ por volta do meio-dia Will's Pov_**

**_Normalmente papai não me deixava participar das reuniões de família, mas como Janey pediu, ele me deixou ficar, mas só se eu prometesse ficar quietinho, mas isso não foi fácil, principalmente depois que Jazz disse que um garoto estava quase batendo nela._**

**_Se eu pudesse, eu teria rosnado, mas ao invés disso fiz carinho na mão dela, o que fez Janey me colocar no colo dela e me abraçar, eu não sei por que, mas mamãe começou a sorrir para mim._**

**_'Depois na hora do lanche o professor de educação física e todo o corpo docente anunciaram que o colégio vai promover um acampamento de integração em Denali para promover a união e o entendimento entre os alunos, todos são obrigados a participar, mas se você disser que precisamos nos adaptar ao nosso novo lar...' Jazz falou._**

**_'Certamente vou dispensar você e Rosalie.' Papai ia deixar Janey ir sozinha?_**

"**_Janey, eu não quero que você vá. E se alguem tentar bater em você? Jake vai ficar cuidando da Nessie." Eu pedi de um jeito que só a Janey poderia ouvir._**

**_'Carlisle eu não quero ir, eu quase pulei no pescoço de um garoto hoje de manhã.' É isso ai Janey, fica aqui comigo!, eu pensei feliz._**

**_'Lamento Jane, mas se eu fizer isso eu vou chamar a atenção.' Papai tinha que nos ajudar._**

**_'Vamos Will, se Carlisle não pode nos ajudar meu pai pode.' Eu me agarrei ao pescoço da Janey enquanto ela corria para a sala de jogos comigo._**

**_'Você acha que Tio Aro vai conseguir te ajudar?'_**

**_'Eu ainda não sei, mas vou enviar um email para ele, vou contar que eu quase pulei no pescoço de um garoto hoje e que ainda não me sinto preparada para acampar cercada desse tipo de humanos.' Eu amo ver Janey concentrada, ela fica tão bonita._**

**_'Jane querida, você poderia abrir a porta?' Jane me fez sinal para abrir a porta enquanto ela minimizava a janela de email._**

**_'Quando eu abri a porta meu pai estava beijando a minha mãe na boca._**

**_'Eww, eu não se vocês notaram, mas tem crianças no recinto!' Jane comentou enquanto ela me fez olhar para outra direção._**

**_'Beijar não é crime, mas viemos aqui conversar com você sobre outro assunto, William você poderia ir para a cozinha? Renesmee decidiu cozinhar hoje e você precisa almoçar.' Um dia eu vou descobrir por que papai só usa meu nome quando ele esta sério, Janey sempre fala meu nome com tanto carinho e mamãe também._**

**_'Eu vou com você Will.' Num piscar de olhos eu e Jane estávamos na cozinha._**

**_Jane estava enchendo um copo com suco para mim, quando meus pais entraram na cozinha._**

**_'Jane eu realmente preciso falar com você.' Não gostei do tom de voz que meu pai usou._**

**_'Carlisle eu sei qual é o meu lugar nessa casa, sei que se Jacob desejar que eu não me aproxime de sua casa, eu terei de obedecer, eu não vou fazer nada para desafiar a sua autoridade nessa casa, o que eu preciso agora, é de paz!' Jane disse antes de sair correndo._**

**_'Para onde ela foi Edward?' Mamãe estava preocupada e eu também._**

**_'Ela só estava pensando em ir para casa, ela esta muito magoada Carlisle, você traiu a confiança que ela tinha em você.' Edward estava triste e Bella também._**

**_'Por que você esta tão calmo Will? Você deveria estar arrasado agora.' Jazz estava muito surpreso._**

**_'Eu sei para onde a Janey foi, ela esta na casa que tio Aro deu para ela, ela prometeu me levar lá hoje.' Eu já estava ficando com sede._**

**_'Eu vou caçar e logo voltarei com uma garrafa de sangue para você Will.'_**

**_'Não precisa Edward, eu levo ele para caçar, melhor você vestir aquele casaco de pelúcia que eu te comprei, esta bem frio lá fora dorminhoco.'Eu sabia que a Janey iria voltar logo._**

**_As 9:00 pm ~//~//~ Jane's Pov_**

**_Eu estava baixando musicas meu netbook, sentada no sofá vermelho com Will ao meu lado, quando Alice nos avisou que meu pai estava querendo falar com Carlisle por vídeo conferência._**

**_Antes que Carlisle falasse algo, eu conectei meu netbook na TV e abri meu MSN._**

**_'Como você esta pai?' Eu perguntei enquanto tentava em vão segurar o choro sem lágrimas que desde o meio-dia tentava irromper do meu peito._**

**_'Eu estou bem minha querida, mas estaria ótimo se não tivesse que te ver nesse estado, devido à um certo problema escolar que terei que resolver.' Meu pai estava lindo e imponente como sempre antes de falar para Carlisle. 'Ela definitivamente não esta pronta para essa loucura Carlisle, você não pode comparar Jane com sua neta ou com o lobo, Jane é uma pré-adolescente imortal, você já deve ter notado as diferenças entre ela e Edward, Jane tem que ser alimentada com mais frequência, o que você acha que vai acontecer se um dos humanos tropeçar num galho ralar os joelhos?'_**

**_'Aro, Jane é mais forte do que ela imagina, devido a sua beleza ela tem chamado muita atenção no colégio, se ela não for as pessoas começarão a fazer perguntas.'_**

**_'Se esse é o problema, mande alguém ir com ela, William por exemplo.'_**

**_'William é muito novo para ir acampar.' Carlisle replicou rapidamente._**

**_'Então mande Esme junto com ele, tirando Jasper, William é o único membro da sua família, que consegue manter Jane calma e focada.' _**

**_'Pelo amor de Deus Aro, William é só uma criança!' Carlisle replicou e isso me deixou duplamente ofendida, por Will e por meu pai._**

**_'Carlisle abra seus olhos meu irmão, seu filho pode até parecer ser feito de porcelana, mas você já deve ter notado que o pequeno William é na verdade o mais resistente dos cristais, eu nunca deixaria Jane aos seus cuidados seu se filho não fosse merecedor dela!'_**

**_'Aro eu não estou discutindo se meu filho merece ser o par de Jane ou não, eu estou tentando te dizer, que um acampamento não é um bom lugar para William pernoitar.'_**

**_'Mas eu estou te informando que acabei de reduzir a pó um clã alemão e estou extremamente mal-humorado, ou você faz alguém acompanhar Jane ou falsifica um atestado de óbito informando que a nossa mãe morreu e que eu a mandei vir para o enterro! Compre passagens para a Itália e passe uma semana aqui, eu te reembolso quando você chegar, mas resolva esse problema! Você me entendeu?'_**

**_Só um tolo iria contrariar o meu pai, Carlisle certamente não era um desses tolos._**

**_'Não se preocupe Aro, eu vou acampar com Jane e Will, Carlisle pode engessar o pé de Jane para me dar cobertura.' Esme respondeu apertando o braço de Carlisle e piscando para mim._**

**_Alguns minutos depois meu pai desconectou e eu fui levar o Will para o quarto dele, quando voltei para o meu quarto me deparei com Carlisle e Esme ao lado da porta._**

**_Eu gesticulei para que entrassem no meu quarto e se sentissem á vontade, enquanto eu fui até a minha penteadeira e comecei a soltar o meu cabelo, que eu tinha preso num coque bem firme antes de me vestir para o colégio._**

**_'Jane você não precisava ter envolvido Aro, se você estava insatisfeita bastava ter falado, quanto ao fato de Jacob ter mais privilégios do que você, esse é um conceito que não se aplica nessa família.'_**

**_'Eu te falei que eu não queria ir nessa porcaria de acampamento Carlisle! Não é minha culpa se você não presta atenção ao que eu digo, você não se importa comigo porque eu ataquei sua família naquela clareira, você já pensou que talvez eu tenha me arrependido de ter tentado matar Bella? Que eu possa ser grata a ela, a Esme e a você por William existir? Você por acaso imaginou, o quanto eu estou me esforçando para me considerar digna de ficar perto do seu filho? Eu me segurei para não aceitar o convite do meu pai e dividir os humanos que ele caçou, eu me envergonho de ter que admitir, que eu perdi um pouco do meu controle e acabei lambendo algumas gotas de sangue humano das mão do meu pai naquele dia, ele falou que com o tempo eu aprenderia a me controlar! Meu pai sempre sabe o que eu penso, mas ele me estimula a falar o que sinto e sempre me ouve, mas vocês não! William e Jasper também me ouvem!' Eu desabafei chorando de tristeza, solidão e vergonha._**

**_'Carlisle esta tentando dizer que diferente de Aro, nós não sabemos como cuidar de você, mas queremos que você seja feliz, nós temos que aprender a te entender e você tem que aprender a confiar nos membros da nossa família, assim como você confia em Aro, Jasper e Will.' Esme interrompeu Carlisle colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele. 'Vai dar tudo certo Jane eu juro que vai.' Embora Esme fosse uma vampira, eu podia sentir as ondas de calor vindas do corpo dela enquanto ela me abraçava._**

**_Retribui o abraço com todas as minhas forças enquanto todos os músculos do meu corpo relaxavam._**

**_'Por hora Jane, apenas se preocupe com a visita de Charlie, você pode ficar com Will até Charlie voltar para Forks.' Carlisle me avisou antes de ele e Esme deixarem meu quarto.

* * *

_**

_**N/A:** Tenho uma notícia provisória (digo isso, pois acho que pode mudar); Estou pretendendo terminar essa fic no cap 100 (Durante essa semana eu sonhei com o fim dessa Fic, vi o que Aconteceu com Will e todos os outros personagens e comecei a escrever ele) Nah, Bri (minha beta da fic em inglês do Suriname) e Jessica outra leitora com quem tenho mantido contado regularmente Já deram uma breve espiada no último cap!_

_Se vocês quiserem dar uma espiada peçam que eu posto uma pequena parte na minha próxima nota!_

_**Ps:** Nessa espiada eu não revelo nada, é apenas uma outra conversa entre Aro e Jane que eu ainda nem terminei!  
Beijos da mini-Alice!_

**_N/B:_** Devido a problemas pessoais eu vou estar me ausentando da ONFDFC. Eu só queria dizer que vou sentir **muita** saudade de vocês (: Eu não sei se a All vai arrumar outra beta pra me substituir por esse tempo, mas se ela arrumar eu quero que sejam bonzinhos com ela, ook? Bom, eu não sei quando eu vou voltar a betar a ONFDFC. Espero que seja logo. É que eu preciso **mesmo** desse tempo. Como eu disse antes, tratem bem a nova beta (: Bgspessoas :*

**_N/A 2:_** Como a Nah, esta passando por problemas e não vai poder betar a minha fic por um tempo eu vim pedir uma coisa.

Em outras palavras eu preciso que alguém seja meu ou minha nova beta: Bri e Jessy vocês duas tem a preferencia!

A minha beta temporária assim como a Nah vai poder colocar a nota dele ou dela a vontade, eu só vou pedir de vez em quando que o ou a Beta poste a minha fic por mim, eu vou repassar o meu login e a minha senha para a beta como eu fiz com a Nah!

Desde já Nah eu te agradeço por tudo o que você fez por mim e pela fic e não vejo a hora de você voltar.

TE AMO NAH!

Pps: Não liguem para o fato de eu estar emotiva, eu sou numa manteiga derretida de nascença!


	67. Apostou tem que dançar

_**Chapter 68 ( Apostou tem que dançar ) 6:00 am 23/08/2021 Jasper's Pov**_

_**O lado bom de Alice poder de ver o futuro é que poucas coisas surpreendem ela, já o lado bom de eu poder sentir e mexer com as emoções dos outros é que eu posso me divertir com as reações que seguem essas emoções.**_

_**Eu e Alice sempre sabíamos o que Marissa sentia desde que ela nasceu, fome, dor, sono, quando ela estava alegre, triste, mal humorada ou inspirada para se meter em problemas.**_

_**'Sua filha vai acordar em 5 minutos.' Quando Alice se referia a Marie como minha filha isso significava problemas.**_

_**'Pelo que eu sei, Marissa é sua filha também, ou você se esqueceu que foi você que carregou e pariu ela?' Eu brinquei beijando o pescoço da Ali.**_

_**'Como eu poderia esquecer que eu carreguei ela por 7 meses. Marissa esta mal humorada.' Alice correu até o nosso closet e me jogou uma camisa pólo verde e uma calça branca.**_

_**Quando Alice disse que Marie iria acordar de mal humor, ela estava sendo muito gentil.**_

_**'Eu vou querer um presente também! Porque só a Nessie e o Thony vão ganhar presentes?' Antes que Marie contagiasse alguem com o humor maravilhoso dela eu resolvi me sacrificar.**_

_**'Se eu levar você, Lizzie, Emmie e Will para ir comprar brinquedos e roupas após o seu café da manhã, você promete se comportar?' Me senti muito baixo usando psicologia infantil na minha própria filha, se eu tentasse mudar o humor dela nossos dons se anulariam e ela só ficaria mais irritada.**_

_**'Eu já disse que eu te amo, adoro e que você é o melhor pai do mundo?' Ainda bem que ela e Alice tinham a mesma paixão por compras.**_

_**'Se não me levar junto eu risco a sua moto!' Alice carinhosamente.**_

_**'Emm me empresta o seu Hummer?'**_

_**'Se você prometer só voltar depois das 11:00 am empresto.' Assim que eu senti a empolgação do Emm, eu corri para a garagem e tentei esfriar a minha cabeça.**_

_**7:30 am ~//~//~ Jane's Pov**_

_**'Alice eu gostava muito do meu banheiro, principalmente a minha banheira, o que deu em você para arrebentar ela?' Eu perguntei ainda muito envergonhada.**_

_**O pior não foi Alice arrombar a porta do meu banheiro, nem quebrar a minha banheira rosa-clara, que por sinal era muito confortável e espaçosa.**_

_**O pior foi quando todos os membros da família, entraram no meu banheiro para ver o que eu e Alice estávamos fazendo e me viram nua, no meio da banheira quebrada, tentando me esconder atrás da cortina.**_

_**Edward e Will foram os únicos que não apareceram, mas o estrago já tinha sido feito.**_

_**'Alice não fez por mal, na verdade ela estava tentando te privar de ouvir Emm e Rose praticando a "reprodução", se é que você me entende.' Jazz respondeu enquanto afagava a nuca de Alice.**_

_**'Eww!' Foi o único som que consegui fazer ao imaginar o que eu teria que ouvir já que meu banheiro ficava bem encima do quarto dos dois.**_

_**11:30 am ~//~//~ na loja de roupas Alice's Pov**_

_**'Eu não vou vestir isso Alice, de jeito nenhum.' Jane falou quando viu a mini-saia que eu tinha acabado de pegar numa arara, e uma blusa tomara-que-caia linda para combinar.**_

_**'Eu sei que você vai vestir!' Eu tinha visto.**_

_**'Mas eu vou ficar parecendo uma adolescente comum vestindo isso!'**_

_**'Eu acho que essa é a intenção da Alice. Lembre-se que Charlie e Sue sabem de tudo sobre a clareira e quanto mais humana e encantadora você parecer, mais fácil será para nós, fazer os lobos te aceitarem você quando nos mudarmos para Forks em 2056.' Jazz ficava muito charmoso quando estava sério.**_

_**11;45 am ~//~//~ Will's Pov**_

_**Nessie me contou como ela conheceu os amigos da nossa família e como ela conheceu a família da Jane. Nessa lembrança, Janey tentou machucar o Ed e a Bella, mas eu sei que a Janey é boa e gosta muito deles e Bella sempre dá conselhos para ela, elas são amigas.**_

_**'Você esta linda Janey, mas você vai ficar mais linda com essa saia!' Eu amava ver ela usando roupas cor de rosa.**_

_**'Nem vem Will, ela esta perfeita com essa mini-saia azul-clara!' Alice tinha razão, mas eu não iria desistir.**_

_**'Você esta certa Alice, Janey esta perfeita, mas ela fica maravilhosa vestida de rosa!.' Eu gosto, um pouco quando Charlie nos visita, Bella sempre fica muito feliz, mas eu ainda me lembro como ele ficou bravo, que ele me mandou ficar quieto e gritou comigo.**_

_**'Por que você ficou tão nervoso Will?' Bella tinha razão, eu sempre podia contar com Jazz para conversar.**_

_**'Eu posso ficar no meu quarto enquanto o Charlie estiver lá em casa?'**_

_**'Eu acho que não Will, você tem se escondido do Charlie desde quando Esme foi te buscar em Forks quando você tinha onze meses.' Enquanto Jazz falava eu me senti mais calmo.**_

_**'O que aconteceu quando ele tinha onze meses?' Jane perguntou antes de Alice dar outras roupas para ela provar.**_

_**'Deixamos ele na casa de Charlie, para ir ao casamento de Kate e Garrett, mas Will ainda era muito dependente de Esme, ele pensou que nós o abandonamos, os lobos principalmente Leah e Sam, não aceitaram ele, por isso o bando de Sam não se envolveu, quanto a Leah, Sue é a mãe dela e quando Charlie tentou levar Will para a casa de Sue, para ela ficar com Will enquanto Charlie ia trabalhar, Leah ameaçou matar Will.' Eu lembro disso muito bem, fiquei varias vezes na minha cadeira e tinha um homem vestido igual ao Charlie que gritava comigo para eu para de chorar e Alice não precisava me lembrar.**_

_**'Melhor irmos logo para casa Alice.' Eu não via a hora de voltar para casa.**_

_**enquanto isso na casa dos Cullen ~//~//~ 12:00 pm Charlie's Pov**_

_**'Sejam todos muito bem vindos.' Carlisle nos cumprimentou educadamente, enquanto nos fazia entrar.**_

_**Eu e Sue nos sentamos num sofá de veludo vermelho que era bem macio e eu poderia claramente imaginar o que eu e Sue faríamos se tivéssemos um desses lá em casa.**_

_**'Tente não pensar nisso Charlie, Thony pode ler mentes assim como eu.'**_

_**'Não quero nem saber o que você estava pensando Charlie, o prazer é todo nosso Carlisle.' Sue respondeu simpática.**_

_**'Fale por si mãe.' Leah estava realmente animada.**_

_**'Você veio porque quis mana, ei Edward como você esta cara?' Se eu não soubesse que Seth era alegre por natureza eu diria que ele tinha fumado algo.**_

_**'Eu estou ótimo Seth, vejo que você esta radiante.' Edward respondeu rindo.**_

_**'Onde esta o resto da família e como esta o baixinho?' Perguntei imaginando se ele estava se escondendo novamente.**_

_**'Eles acabam de chegar.' Edward respondeu olhando para a porta.**_

_**Eu mal pude acreditar como o filho de Carlisle e as outras crianças estavam grandes, não tive dificuldades para saber que a garota que estava segurando William era a vampira que todos os lobos me alertaram, Leah de imediato começou a tremer da cabeça aos pés.**_

_**'Leah se controle!' Sue alertou a filha lançando um olhar que faria até o sangue da maioria dos humanos congelar.**_

_**A garota estava rindo quando se virou na minha direção, assim que me viu ela congelou no lugar por um minuto antes de sair correndo escada acima.**_

_**'Por que ela vez isso?' Sue estava tão espantada quanto eu.**_

_**'A culpa foi nossa, desde que Jane veio passar uma semana conosco ela e Will sempre usam o sofá onde vocês estão sentados, somente Esme e Suplicia se sentaram nesse sofá.' Essa explicação de Edward era meio esquisita.**_

_**'Além de ser uma sangue-suga sadomasoquista ela ainda se dá ao direito de dizer aonde vocês devem ou não se sentar?' Leah estava sendo muito mal criada.**_

_**'O que você faria se você tivesse um lugar especial e meus pais fossem na sua casa e resolvessem ficar bem nesse lugar?' Will parecia ofendido.**_

_**'Eu arrancaria a cabeça deles, por que a pergunta?' Algo me dizia que Leah iria se arrepender.**_

_**'A Jane ficou furiosa quando viu que o sofá dela esta sendo usado e Will pediu para ela ir esperar por ele na sala de jogos!' A filha da Alice fica muito fofa quando esta dando bronca.**_

_**'Eu não vou ficar ouvindo bronca de uma maldita cria de vampira!' Dessa vez Leah pegou muito pesado, Sue tinha acabado de se levantar do sofá para ralhar com a filha quando Leah apareceu de repente caída no chão.**_

_**12:30 pm ~//~//~ Rosalie's Pov**_

_**'Ninguém xinga a minha prima!' Esse é o meu Emmie!**_

_**Carlisle já tinha avisado Leah para ela se controlar perto das crianças.**_

_**'Mamãe, Janey esta precisando ir caçar, eu posso ir com ela?' Todos sabíamos bem que Will faria qualquer coisa para evitar encarar Charlie.**_

_**'Rosalie você poderia acompanhar eles?' Normalmente eu diria "manda a Alice" mas dessa fez eu fazia questão de ir junto.**_

_**Eu estava tão distraída que não notei que a minha filha tinha chegado tão perto de Leah!**_

_**'Sai de perto de mim, não quero ser tocada por uma aberração como você!' Leah xingou a criança errada.**_

_**'Você é uma menina muito má Leah, você esta na minha casa, xingou a minha prima e me xingou! Isso merece um castigo, você não concorda menina?' Esse tom sedutor na vóz de Lizzie só podia significar uma coisa.**_

_**'Concordo.' Leah respondeu num tom neutro.**_

_**'Peça desculpas para a Marie e para mim, depois suba aquela escada inteirinha, no fim dela tem uma porta amarela, diz para a Jane que eu, sua mestra estou chamando, no caminho de volta peça para ela te mostrar qual é o meu quarto, entre nele pegue a minha escova, volte aqui e escove o meu cabelo.' Lizzie estava tão relaxada que ela foi até Emmett e se deitou no colo dele.**_

_**Jazz e Alice estavam tendo problemas em acalmar Marie, afinal o dom de Jazz era anulado pelo dom dela e Alice estava começando a ser influenciada pela tristeza da filha. Por sorte Will não estava gripado, ele bloqueou o dom da minha sobrinha enquanto Jazz a fez dormir.**_

_**12:45 pm ~//~//~ Esme's Pov**_

_**Leah foi longe demais nos insultos dela, eu tinha vontade de colocar ela para fora da minha casa, mas Lizzie deu um jeitinho na situação.**_

_**'Leah passou dos limites dessa vez Sue, eu vou mandar ela de volta para La Push.' Jacob estava tremendo muito e me preocupei que ele perdesse a cabeça perto das crianças.**_

_**'Primeiramente eu gostaria de ter uma conversa com Leah.' Sue falou enquanto Leah voltava para a sala de estar.**_

_**'Não sei você notou mas, sua filha xingou e amaldiçoou as netas da sua anfitriã, Esme eu preciso muito ir caçar.' A vóz de Jane estava extremamente rouca e os olhos dela estavam negros.**_

_**'Rosalie e Will vão te acompanhar Jane.' Eu sussurrei ao ouvido dela enquanto abraçava ela.**_

_**Quando ela, Will e Rose desapareceram da nossa vista notei o olhar de desgosto no rosto de Sue e Leah.**_

_**'Meus filhos se arriscaram para proteger Renesmee dessa vampira e agora vocês a abrigam na casa de vocês como se ela fosse da família. Eu não estou te entendendo Esme que tipo de mãe arriscaria a vida dos filhos trazendo uma inimiga para dentro de casa?' As palavras de Sue eram muito cruéis.**_

_**'Que tipo de mulher deixa uma outra mulher ameaçar de morte um bebê de apenas onze meses? Que tipo de mãe se recusaria a confortar um bebê que esta sentindo saudades da mãe? Nunca distratei Leah ou Seth, Jacob é testemunha de que eu sempre fui respeitosa com ambos e pelo que eu sei todos os outros lobos dos dois bandos sabem que isso é verdade!' Eu não ia tolerar que Sue me desafiasse na minha casa.**_

_**'O que seu filho tem haver com toda essa confusão?'**_

_**'Jane está prometida para William, isso é tudo o que posso te dizer na frente das crianças. Carlisle fez uma aliança com os Volturi para nos proteger e quando voltamos descobrimos que Jane estava enamorada e William também.' Foi mais fácil falar isso do que eu pensava?**_

_**'E você permite esse tipo de barbárie ocorra dentro das paredes da sua casa Esme? Bella você é mãe, como você pode permitir esse tipo de monstruosidade e não impedir?' Charlie gritou exasperado enquanto ficava vermelho de raiva.**_

_**'Não é isso o que você esta pensando Charlie, eu juro pela vida dos meus filhos que Jane e William nunca foram tocados, nenhum de nós permitiria que alguém abusasse de Will ou qualquer outra criança e Jane sempre esteve sobre a proteção de Aro, ele estima Jane e Alec como filhos desde quando ele mordeu eles.**_

_**'Eu não acredito que você pensou isso de mim pai!' Bella parecia que ia vomitar.**_

_**'O que Jane sente é parecido com o imprint, só que bem mais forte, eu via Nessie como um pai que só quer o melhor para sua filha, mas Jane vê Will com outros olhos, ela ama e defende ele como se Will fosse o namorado dela, mas ela está ciente de que ele é uma criança, ela cuida dele com a intenção e a certeza de que ele um dia vá retribuir todo o amor que ela dedica para ele.' Jacob estava falando no mesmo tom animado que Carlisle usa quando ele lê sobre alguma novidade da medicina.**_

_**'Mas eu tive que ficar adulta física e mentalmente para aprender a retribuir o amor do Jake, mas as vezes parece que Will entende o que Jane sente por ele, ele é carinhoso e gentil desde que nasceu!' Se eu não soubesse que Nessie estava se referindo à Will, eu diria que ela estava falando de Deus.**_

_**'Mudando de assunto por que o baixinho tem tanto medo de mim?' Eu não entendi por que Charlie parecia tão intrigado.**_

_**'Você deixou Will varias vezes sozinho na delegacia com um policial que gritava para ele calar a boca e chamava ele de bastardo, sabemos que você não teve nenhuma má intenção, mas Will não.' Edward tentou explicar, mas a julgar pela cara de Charlie ele não sabia disso. 'Will ficou traumatizado com tudo o que viu, mas o que mais assustou ele foram os lobos, ele tinha pesadelos nos quais Esme e Carlisle abandonavam ele e Leah mordia e batia nele. Will ainda tem dificuldade em distinguir o que realmente aconteceu mas ele se lembra como você gritou com Bella e Carlisle.**_

_**'Eu não sabia da metade do que você está me contando, se puder eu gostaria de falar com o baixinho.' Era fácil notar a determinação nos olhos de Charlie.**_

_**'Charlie, você não é o problema, mas os lobos em si. Mas se você realmente deseja conversar com William, eu recomendo que você tenha em mente que ele apesar de tudo ainda é uma criança.' No fundo Carlisle estava querendo evitar que os pesadelos voltassem, mas eu estava me perguntando se Jane iria aceitar deixar Will a sós com Charlie.**_

_**antes de voltarem para casa ~//~//~ 2:30 pm Jane's Pov**_

_**'O que foi Will? Por que você está chorando?' Rose e eu perguntamos enquanto abraçávamos ele.**_

_**'Charlie... quer... falar comigo.' Me doía o coração ver meu pequeno dorminhoco tão assustado.**_

_**'Carlisle não vai deixar, ele sabe que você tem medo.' Rose tentou acalmar ele.**_

_**'Papai... deixou!' Usei a manga da minha blusa para enxugar as lagrimas de Will.**_

_**'Você poderia ir caçar um cervo ou uma corça para Will enquanto eu tento acalmar ele? Prometo não sair daqui!' Rosalie acenou com a cabeça e foi caçar enquanto eu me sentei no chão e puxei Will para o meu colo.**_

_**'Se você quiser eu posso pedir para Carlisle adiar essa conversa.' Eu comecei a acariciar a nuca dele.**_

_**'Ele... não vai... deixar.' As lagrimas de Will sempre me deixam desesperada pois nunca sei quando elas vão surgir e se eu pudesse evitar que ele chorasse eu o faria.**_

_**Não sei por que eu fiz isso mas enquanto Will chorava, eu me inclinei para perto dele com minha mão direita ergui o queixo dele e em seguida comecei a lamber todas as lagrimas que desciam pelo rosto do meu humano, do meu pequeno Will.**_

_**Eu notei quando Rosalie voltou com o cervo, mas eu não ia me dar ao trabalho de parar, as lagrimas de Will tinham um gosto salgado mas ao mesmo tempo muito suave, o cheiro de Sandalo e Cravo da Índia impregnou o ar ao meu redor me fazendo relaxar, aos poucos os soluços deram lugar a risada mais linda do mundo e isso me fez rir também.**_

_**'Está ficando tarde, aqui bebam logo e vamos para casa.' Rose estava tão sorridente quanto eu.**_

_**'Quando eu vi sua boca junto à garganta do meu irmão, eu quase tive um ataque do coração, mas mesmo assim foi lindo Jane, mas eu vou ter que contar para Esme e Carlisle.' Rose sussurrou enquanto eu e Will drenávamos o cervo.**_

_**'Obrigado Rosie!'**_

_**'De nada Will.'**_

_**Mais tarde na sala de estar dos Cullen ~//~//~ 3:15 pm Esme's Pov**_

_**'Quando eu voltei com o cervo, Jane estava sentada no chão com Will sentado no colo dela e ela estava lambendo as lagrimas dele. No começo eu pensei que ela estava mordendo ele mas com o tempo ele começou a rir e ela acabou rindo também, eu podia sentir a alegria deles, eles riram juntos e trocavam uns olhares cheios de carinho, a mão dela não parou de afagar a nuca do Will e isso fez com que o local ficasse impregnado com o cheiro doce de Sandalo e Cravo.' Rosalie nos descreveu tudo nos mínimos detalhes, eu sei que eu devia proibir Jane de chegar perto do meu anjinho, mas na verdade eu fiquei muito feliz, isso só prova para mim que Jane tem um ótimo controle.**_

_**Antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo Jane apareceu escorregando pelo corrimão seguida por Will.**_

_**Os dois caíram rindo num sofá velho que eu estava pensando em reformar.**_

_**'Esme, eu posso pegar um pedaço do pudim de coco? Will esta com um pouco de fome.' Ela me pediu com um sorriso radiante no rosto enquanto Will pulou nas costas dela.**_

_**'Pode sim Jane, mas não deixe ele comer muito, daqui à pouco vou servir o jantar e eu quero que ele jante.' Eu entendi o que Rosalie quis dizer quando ela falou que a alegria deles tinha contagiado ela.**_

_**'Isso esta ficando interessante.' O comentário de Jasper fez com que todos nos virássemos para ele.**_

_**'Eu não acredito que ele esta pensando nisso?' Edward parecia estar espantado.**_

_**'Não vejo a hora de ver o primeiro beijo deles!' A animação de Alice seria contagiante se o comentário dela não fosse tão inesperado.**_

_**'Eu posso saber do que vocês três estão falando?' A pergunta de Bella refletia o que todos estávamos querendo perguntar.**_

_**'Agora à pouco, quando Rose nos disse que Jane lambeu as lagrimas do Will, quase todos nós ficamos preocupados quanto as consequências negativas desse ato, somente Alice, Bella, Esme e Rosalie pensaram no ato de Jane como uma demonstração de amor, Jane fez o que fez por instinto, ela só queria que Will voltasse a rir. Will sabia que Jane gostava dele, mas agora ele tem certeza que ela ama ele, mas ele não imagina o quanto ela ama ele.**_

_**'Mas o baixinho não é muito novo para se apaixonar?' A pergunta de Charlie me pegou de surpresa.**_

_**'Não necessariamente, na época em que eu era humano os garotos começavam a cortejar as meninas desde pequenos.' Carlisle confessou timidamente.**_

_**'Mas os tempos mudaram!' Leah contra argumentou.**_

_**'Castigo, castigo, castigo.' Emmie cantarolou enquanto subia no colo de Emmett.**_

_**'Fica quieta e penteie o meu cabelo! Sua mãe não te ensinou que é feio interromper os adultos?' Esse comentário de Lizzie foi muito cômico.**_

_**'Depois de casar com a Rose, ser pai desse dois foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz na vida!' Se eu bem conhecia Emmett ele estava cogitando ter mais dois filhos, mas guardei esse pensamento para mim mesma.**_

_**'Três é demais, mas sim ele esta pensando nisso mas é melhor não darmos idéias pro Emm.' Imaginar ter três Emmett na família era uma coisa mas pensar numa terceira Rosalie era desesperador, Emmie e Lizzie sempre eram o suficiente para mim.**_

_**'Will convive com vampiros que em sua maioria tem mais de cem anos, não vou me surpreender se ele for o príncipe do cavalo branco com o qual todas as garotas sonham.' De certa forma Carlisle tinha razão, eu não conseguia imaginar Will montando um cavalo, mas com certeza ele já era um príncipe.**_

_**'Nem todas as garotas sonham com príncipes vovô, a Nessie sonha com um lobo bom!' Emmie comentou gesticulando com a cabeça na direção de Jacob.**_

_**Por algum motivo, Edward, Jacob, Jane que tinha acabado de voltar da cozinha com Will, Jasper, Renesmee e Rosalie se engasgaram.**_

_**'Você não perde por esperar Emm, você vai me pagar caro por ter mandado aquela mensagem!' Eu não iria deixar mais meus filhos brigarem, e Edward parecia que mataria Emmett se pudesse.**_

_**'Se comportem garotos ou eu vou me ver obrigada à pedir para Lizzie fazer vocês dois dançarem balé clássico, vestidos de mulher.' Só de imaginar eu comecei a rir e não fui a única.**_

_**4:00 pm ~//~//~ Jane's Pov**_

_**Agora que Esme mencionou, eu me lembrei da aposta que Edward e Emmett fizeram ontem à noite, Emmett apostou que a falta de coordenação de Thony fosse genético, já Edward apostou que a culpa era toda da mãe de Bella, o perdedor teria que se vestir de Lady Gaga e cantar e dançar a música Poker Face.**_

_**'Senhor Swan, o senhor me permite lhe fazer uma pergunta?' Todos olharam para mim mas não me importei estava muito curiosa.**_

_**4:05 pm ~//~//~ Charlie's Pov**_

_**'Senhor Swan, o senhor me permite lhe fazer uma pergunta?' Essa pergunta me assustou, eu não estava acostumado a ser o Senhor Swan, só o Charlie ou o Chefe Swan.**_

_**'Acho que pode.' Respondi mantendo a vóz firme.**_

_**'Thony é muito descoordenado, e eu estava me perguntando se Bella sempre teve problemas de equilíbrio ou se isso se deve a algum outro fato que ocorreu na vida dela.' Para alguem que tentou matar a minha filha e a minha neta, até que essa garota parecia educada.**_

_**'Bella tinha um ótimo equilíbrio quando pequena, no entanto Renee deixou ela cair muito e foi isso que afetou o equilíbrio dela.' Eu não sei o que foi que eu falei mas, num piscar de olhos, essa vampira começou a sorrir de um jeito que todos os meus músculos travaram.**_

_**4:10 pm ~//~//~ Jane's Pov**_

_**'Alice por favor podemos ir buscar a roupa?' Will estava quase pulando no meu colo.**_

_**'Podem sim! Eu vou preparar a pipoca e o suco de laranja! Rose não deixe Emmett fugir de jeito nenhum!' Enquanto Alice falava, eu posicionei Will sobre os meus ombros e me levantei.**_

_**Corri para o quarto de Alice, quando entrei no closet dela coloquei Will no chão e logo nós dois começamos a procurar pela roupa.**_

_**'Achei Janey!' Will estava tentando pegar o cabide, mas esse era muito alto para ele.**_

_**Assim que peguei a roupa, coloquei Will novamente sobre os meus ombros e voltei para a sala de estar onde entregamos o cabide para Rose e ela e Emm subiram as escadas correndo.**_

_**'Alguem pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo?' Sue perguntou espantada.**_

_**'Emmett e Edward fizeram uma aposta e agora Emm vai ter que dançar como a Lady Gaga.' Eu amava ver Will tão animado.**_

_**Carlisle disse que em alguns anos seria o príncipe dos sonhos de muitas garotas, mas agora ele já era o meu cavalheiro, que me encantava com um sorriso e me fazia a vampira mais feliz do mundo só de ficar ao meu lado.**_

_**04:15 pm ~//~//~ Will's Pov**_

_**Foi emocionante ver Emmett dançando, Alice estava se sentindo muito orgulhosa de ter conseguido a roupa, Bella estava massageando Edward e ele estava se sentindo muito aliviado, papai estava aliviado também afinal de contas ele nunca apostava, ou pelo menos eu nunca vi ele apostando. Charlie estava se perguntando como Alice conseguiu a roupa no tamanho certo, Emmie estava envergonhado, mamãe estava se perguntando se Alice tinha uma roupa do tamanho do Ed, Jake estava filmando toda a dança. Janey estava pensando em subornar Jake para conseguir uma cópia, Jazz estava melhorando o humor de todo nós, Marie estava agradecendo por Jazz não ter apostado, Leah estava concentrada no cabelo da Lizzie, e Lizzie estava admirando as habilidades de dança do pai dela. Renesmee estava pensando se muitas pessoas iriam assistir o vídeo se ela colocasse ele no You Tube. Para a minha surpresa Rose estava adorando ver Emm dançando. Cada um tem seu gosto. Seth queria logo se transformar em lobo para mostrar a dança para os outros lobos. Sue estava achando que Marie, Emmie, Lizzie, Thony e eu não devíamos assistir isso. Thony estava rindo porque ele estava feliz e eu estava sentindo e ouvindo a tudo isso.**_

_**'O que será que eu preciso fazer para ter um Show particular?' Rose comentou quando Emmett parou de cantar e foi tirar a roupa.

* * *

**_

**N/A: Pessoal a nova beta é a Bri sejam gentís com ela! Bri bem vinde a fic!**

**Ps: aqui embaixo está seu presente de boas vindas!**

B/N: Helouses pessoa lindas. Eu sou a nova beta. Oks, vocês veram que eu tenho uma enorme tara por botar s no final de algumas palavras como o Oks, por isso não notem. Apresentando, eu sou uma pessoa muito doida por isso não queiram estar perto, mas como a nossa querida e maravilhosa escritora Ali ignorou a enorme placa de não entre, eu estou agora voz escrevendo. Fazer o que? *dando de ombros*

Eu conhesso a beta oficial e sei que ela é bem mais mara q eu, mas, como ela mesma diz, nos duas -eu e a nah- somos irmãs gêmeas separadas no nascimento. Isso não pode ser pq 1- ela é 4 anos mais velha q euzis e 2-somos de cidades e estados diferentes. Porém, eu, com a minha linda imaginassão, criei a teoria q o meu embrião foi congelado por 4 anos e foi trazido para onde eu moro ou a nah foi pra lá onde ela mora.

Voltando um pouco para a terra, quem achou o cap mara? *levantando os braços o mais alto possível* euzis achou e quero o proximo looooogo _ por isso sejam as pessoinhas boazinhas q vcs são e deixem um review marazinho para a nossa querida Ali. Apesar de eu saber q vcs dexam review de qualquer forma entâo tanto faiz U.U__

Sabem o q seria super mara, pessoinhas? Se desse pra nois ver o video do Emm de Lady Gaga! eu ia amar *------------------------* Para aqueles que não conseguiram imaginar o nosso ursão por falta de música, sugiro q vcs releiam essa parte escutando fashion da Lady Gaga. Eu tava escutando e a imagem q eu pensei foi TUDO! *--------* depois eu kero falar com a Rose para perguntar se ela consegui arrumar um show particular pra eu conseguir tb U.U ASHUAHSUAUSHAUHSUAHSUHAUS XD

Bom pessoinhas, eu deixo as coisas por aki. Se vcs puderem, fazem um favorzinho pra mim? *piscando os olhinos* Podem deixar a opinião de vcs sobre a beta aki? é q euzis kero ser uma boa Beta *cara de esforçada* mas, para isso preciso saber a opiniãozinha de vcs. Se me acharem muito tosca é compreencivél *atake de autodepressão* - eu tenho isso não liguem.

Bijinhos, Bri.

Ps: como eu sou uma beta má eu NÃO vou dizer qual é o meu presente de boas vindas :D Muahahahaha cof cof ;D hehe

Bijinhoa, Bri.


	68. Acampamento Denali

_**Chapter 69 ( Acampamento Denali ) 11:30 AM Charlie's Pov 23/08/2021 **_

_**Eu, Leah, Seth e Sue fomos alertados para não irmos aos dois últimos andares da casa de Carlisle pois neles ficavam o quarto de Jane e a sala de jogos que o pai dela mandou eles construírem para ela.**_

_**Mas como ela estava na escola resolvi subir lá para ver como a tal sala era.**_

_**'Você não devia estar aqui encima Charlie.' Quando eu me virei vi Esme parada junto à porta do quarto da garota.**_

_**'Eu só quis vir olhar a sala de jogos.' Eu sempre gostei muito de Esme.**_

_**'Eu entendo a sua curiosidade Charlie, mas embora eu seja a dona dessa casa, isso não me permite te autorizar a entrar na sala de Jane.' Enquanto Esme falava notei uma mochila de acampar ao lado da cama.**_

_**'Vocês vão deixar a garota ir acampar?' Todos os lobos me avisaram que a nova vampira que estava morando com Carlisle estava tentando mudar de idéia quanto à beber sangue humano.**_

_**'Eu e Will vamos acampar com ela, pelo que o pai dela nos disse, Jasper e Will conseguem manter Jane sobre controle, mas saiba eu confio nela Charlie, toda a minha família confia nela, na maioria das vezes em que vamos caçar Jane fica sozinha com as crianças nunca tivemos problemas com ela.' Eu não confiaria.**_

_**'Se não me engano vocês todos morriam de medo dela e do irmão, mas agora vocês tratam ela como se ela fosse uma parente que vocês não viam à muito tempo, juro que estou tentando entender o que mudou, mas não estou conseguindo, antes de Emmett dançar outro dia, o jeito como ela sorriu me fez ficar todo arrepiado!' Até agora ninguém tinha me explicado e eu não perguntei.**_

_**'Jane se apaixonou pelo meu filho. Na última vez que Will e Jane estiveram separados ambos sofreram muito, a única vez em que eu vi meu filho tão triste, foi quando eu fui buscar ele no aeroporto de Seattle.' O olhar triste de Esme foi de partir o coração.**_

_**'E como foi que a garota reagiu a separação?' Eu não acreditei que tive a cara de pau de perguntar isso.**_

_**'Segundo Aro, Jane não se alimentou em nenhum momento, ela ficava chorando no quarto dela implorando para todos que entravam no quarto dela para que deixassem ela voltar, apesar de Aro ser o criador dela a responsabilidade, a custódia de Jane está nas mão dos três irmãos Volturi, ela só poderia deixar Volterra com o consentimento dos três e Caius demorou a permitir a volta dela para a nossa casa. Quando Jane desembarcou do avião ela estava muito triste, mas assim que ela viu Will, Jane chorou muito quando eles se reencontraram, desde então ela tem vivido conosco.' Me senti um canalha por ter ignorado a garota nos últimos dias.**_

_**Antes que eu pudesse fazer outra pergunta, eu ouvi um rosnado atrás de mim.**_

_**12:00 PM ~//~//~ Jane's Pov**_

_**Se eu pudesse dormir eu certamente dormiria na escola, mas como eu não durmo eu só fiquei olhando as nuvens pela janela. Como sempre Tiffy tentou me convencer de que eu seria uma ótima líder de torcida, como sempre também Jason tentou me paquerar, devo confessar que me divirto quando vejo como ele fica pálido quando Rose ou Jazz se aproximam de nós.**_

_**Hoje ele fez a façanha de quase cuspir toda a soda dele em mim, ele só não me acertou porque eu me agachei bem a tempo, mas infelizmente eu não posso falar a mesma coisa de Tiffany, quando me agachei a soda foi parar no rosto dela, eu fico imaginando se Jason vai usar maquiagem para cobrir a marca que a mão dela deixou no rosto dele. Jazz acabou contagiando todos do colégio quando ele começou a gargalhar.**_

_**Quando cheguei em casa, Will estava me esperando à porta com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, eu nunca vou resistir ao sorriso dele.**_

_**Eu dei um leve beijo no rosto de Will antes de correr para o meu quarto, mas quando cheguei ao lance de escadas que levava ao meu quarto, eu senti o cheiro do pai de Bella.**_

_**Não consegui me conter e rosnei quando vi ele parado na porta do meu quarto.**_

_**Antes que alguém pudesse vir me repreender eu corri pro quarto do Will e me sentei na cadeira de balanço que Esme e Carlisle usam quando contam uma história para ele.**_

_**12:05 PM ~//~//~ Esme's Pov**_

_**Quando ouvi um rosnado vindo detrás de Charlie, eu corri até ele. Sem pensar duas vezes eu fiz sinal para Charlie me seguir até a sala de estar.**_

_**Enquanto Charlie contava para Bella o que aconteceu eu corri até o quarto de Will, e não me decepcionei quando vi Jane sentada na cadeira de balanço.**_

_**'Eu sinto muito Jane, eu devia ter pedido para Charlie voltar para a sala quando vi ele lá encima.' Eu realmente estava muito arrependida.**_

_**'Ele teve muita sorte de eu ter me controlado Esme, por que você deixou ele ficar lá? Eu sei que a casa é sua mas eu pensei que ao menos eu podia considerar o meu quarto como um cantinho só meu.' Apesar de Jane tentar esconder o rosto dela entre os cabelos ou pude notar a feição triste por trás deles.**_

_**'O seu quarto sempre será só seu, Carlisle falará com nossos convidados para que isso não volte a acontecer, o que você acha de arrumarmos a mochila do Will?' Eu sabia que falar do meu caçula iria alegrar Jane novamente.**_

_**'Espera, espera, espera!' Alice quase derrubou a porta do quarto enquanto entrava correndo. 'Vocês duas não podem arrumar as malas sem mim!'**_

_**Enquanto eu dava uma olhada no tamanho do estrago que Alice fez na porta, Will passou por mim, mas antes ele parou para dar uma olhada na porta.**_

_**'Alice eu amo o meu quarto e não estou pensando em trocar a minha porta.' Will reclamou enquanto se sentava na cama dele perto da cadeira onde Jane estava sentada.**_

_**'Eu já arrumei a mochila da Jane, se você quiser Alice você pode arrumar a minha enquanto eu e Jane arrumamos a mochila do Will.' Eu me arrependi instantaneamente quando vi Alice fazer cara de choro.**_

_**'Mamãe cedeu, Alice vai re-arrumar a sua mochila, a minha e a mochila da mamãe.' Will comentou derrotado.**_

_**'Eu sei, você quer ir beber suco de cervo comigo? Eu estou sedenta!' Jane devia mesmo estar com muita sede, os olhos dela estavam negros.**_

_**'Saiam pela janela, Carlisle está conversando com Bella, Charlie, Edward, Leah Sue e Seth na sala.' Enquanto Jane ajeitava Will nas costas dela e saía para caçar e Alice corria para o closet do Will para escolher as roupas que ele iria precisar para acampar, eu fui me juntar à Carlisle na sala.**_

_**Emmett e Jasper estavam se divertindo no jardim verificando as barracas e os sacos de dormir e Rosalie estava aproveitando a ocasião para ensinar à uma Lizzie muito curiosa como fazer uma revisão veicular no Jipe do Emmett, já que teríamos que usar ele para ir acampar.**_

_**Embora eu estivesse aliviada por Jane estar em boas mãos nesse momento, eu não pude esconder o quão envergonhada eu estava por ter permitido que Charlie quase entrasse no quarto dela.**_

_**Infelizmente Leah interpretou negativamente a atitude de Jane, e isso estava causando um sério desentendimento entre ela, Edward, Carlisle e Jacob.**_

_**'O que você faria Carlisle se ela mordesse o meu padrasto? Vocês estão sendo irresponsáveis, jamais deveriam ter aceitado que esse monstro viesse morar aqui! Se você for sábio, vai mandar ela de volta para o lugar de onde ela veio e proibir que ela chegue perto da sua família!' Eu podia apostar que os gritos de Leah podiam ser ouvido na estrada que levava a nossa casa.**_

_**'Não se esqueça Leah que antes do Charlie ser seu padrasto ele é meu pai! Eu pouco me importo como que podia ter acontecido, o que me importa foi o que aconteceu! Meu pai sabia que ele não podia subir para os dois últimos andares, e Jane viu ele parado à porta do quarto dela e ela não fez nada para ele!' Na última vez que vi Bella tão irritada ela atacou Jacob e quase arrancou o braço do Seth.**_

_**'Mesmo se eu quisesse eu não poderia mandar Jane embora dessa casa sem correr o risco de perder o meu caçula Leah, Will é a alma gêmea de Jane, seria como afastar Jacob de Renesmee ou Sam de Emily, William ficou muito deprimido quando Jane foi para Volterra na última vez, e pelo que eu e Esme vimos e Aro nos contou Jane estava tão deprimida quanto ele, meu filho parou de rir tinha pesadelos toda noite e começou até, a perambular dormindo pela casa, enquanto Jane se recusou à se alimentar, vampiros não morrem de fome, mas um vampiro sedento é tão perigoso quanto uma criança imortal!' O medo no tom de voz de Carlisle me deixou muito nervosa.**_

_**'Pelo que eu vi essa vampira consegue manter o controle perto dos humanos e é isso o que me importa.' Sue falou cada palavra com muito cuidado, mas isso não me deixou mais calma.**_

_**'Chega! Eu já estou cheia de ouvir a Leah chamar o Will de moleque e não sou a única.' Marissa estava bem aborrecida e pelo modo como ela estava esfregando a testa ela estava com dor de cabeça.**_

_**'Eu não pedi a sua opinião.' Leah certamente devia controlar o temperamento dele.**_

_**'Eu acho melhor você se lembrar que aqui não é a sua casa!' Alice rosnou quando Leah gritou com Marie, Alice não costuma ser tão agressiva, mas ela não ia deixar mexer com uma neta minha sem colocar Leah no lugar dela!**_

_**'Essa casa não é sua Alice.'**_

_**'Nem sua Leah, essa casa pertence a Esme e ao Carlisle, como eu sou filha deles, eu posso me dar ao luxo de te falar o que você merece ouvir, mas guarde as minhas palavras, se você gritar novamente com a minha filha eu arranco a sua língua pessoalmente!'**_

_**'Isso é um desafio baixinha?' Leah estava tremendo demais para o meu gosto mas antes que eu pudesse fazer ou falar algo Lizzie puxou com força o cabelo de Leah.**_

_**'O lugar dos cães malvados é na casinha de cachorros, mas como eu não tenho uma vou deixar você ficar na garagem, se você arranhar um dos carros eu vou fazer você comer comida de cachorro entendeu? Agora se acalme e peça desculpas para toda a minha família e saia da minha frente até eu te chamar ou alguém deixar você entrar.' Sue certamente estava chocada com a atitude de Lizzie mas mesmo assim ela não fez nenhuma objeção ao castigo de Leah, o que me deixou mais tranquila. 'E tente não se molhar! Mamão odeia o cheiro de cachorro molhado.' Lizzie acrescentou antes de correr para a cozinha sorrindo triunfante.**_

_**'Se eu ainda estiver viva quando vocês voltarem para Forks, saibam que não farei nenhuma objeção quanto a permanência de Jane, como eu já disse o importante é que ela não se alimente de sangue humano. Sam vai voltar a envelhecer esse ano, assim como os outros lobos, Leah e Seth vão continuar sendo lobos e como vocês não pretendem envelhecer tão cedo e continuaram sob o seu comando de Jacob, eu acredito que você também não tenha objeção a fazer.**_

_**2:05 PM ~//~//~ Jane's Pov**_

_**Quando voltamos para casa Alice já tinha terminado de arrumar nossas mochilas e Emmett estava carregando elas, a barraca e os sacos de dormir no porta malas do Jipe.**_

_**Deixei Will no quarto dele com Esme enquanto corri para o meu quarto. Rapidamente eu fui até o meu banheiro, tratei de tirar minha roupa, liguei a água quente e entrei na minha banheira ao mesmo tempo que acrescentei sais de banhos de Lavanda e orquídea para relaxar um pouco.**_

_**Quando sai do banheiro eu notei que tinha esquecido de pegar uma roupa, por isso sequei bem meu cabelo e me enrolei numa toalha.**_

_**No máximo, eu esperava ver Alice escolhendo o que eu devia vestir, mas a visão que eu tive quando entrei no meu quarto, me deixou muito envergonhada e não fui a única.**_

_**Eu não esperava ver Will sentado na minha cama e ele não esperava me ver só de toalha, mas como um bom cavalheiro, ele rapidamente olhou para a porta do meu quarto enquanto eu corri para o meu closet.**_

_**Vesti uma calça de moletom vermelha, uma camiseta branca e a jaqueta negra de basebol com o brasão da minha família que meu pai me deu.**_

_**Will ainda estava olhando para a porta quando eu saí vestida do meu closet e abracei ele.**_

_**'Pronto para ir acampar dorminhoco?' O sorriso dele foi a resposta que eu precisava.**_

_**'Tomem cuidado para não pular no pescoço de ninguém!' Emmett gritou enquanto eu estava entrando no Jipe.**_

_**Para a minha alegria Lizzie pulou e deu um tapa nele.**_

_**'Você está crescendo rápido demais pimpolha!' Emmett falou emocionado quando ele num piscar do olho humano, abraçou a filha.**_

_**Esme se despediu de Carlisle com um breve beijo na boca antes de entrar no Jipe e começar a dirigir na direção da minha escola, comigo, Nessie, Jake e Will.**_

_**'Você tem certeza de que sabe mesmo dirigir Esme?' Jake parecia desesperado.**_

_**"Jake está quase desmaiando de medo, ele apostou com Edward, Emmett, Papai e Seth, Charlie não quis apostar ele acha imoral. Jake acha que minha mãe vai bater o Jipe na primeira curva fechada que aparecer no caminho dela, Ed apostou que ela vai deixar o Jipe morrer, Seth acha que ela vai pedir em algum momento para que Nessie dirija e Emmett foi o mais otimista, ele apostou que minha mãe vai arranjar um jeito de destruir o Jipe dele!" Eu amo essas conversas silenciosas com Will.**_

_**"E eu poderia saber o que o seu pai apostou?"**_

_**"Que ela não vai ter nenhum problema."**_

_**'Posso saber o que vocês dois estão conversando?' Pegos em flagrante.**_

_**'Só estamos rindo da aposta que Jake fez com papai, Edward, Emmett e Seth, papai é o único que apostou em você mãe.' Will falou animado.**_

_**Eu só pude presumir que ele não estava notando muito a reação do Jake.**_

_**Para falar a verdade Jacob estava tremendo mais que uma gelatina no meio de um terremoto, fiquei tão nervosa que acabei rugindo para ele.**_

_**'Se você se transformar aqui dentro do Jipe Jacob Black, você pode ferir meu filho, lembre-se que vocês lobos juraram defender humanos e já basta o estrago que Sam fez sem querer em Emily.' Esme falou enquanto freava o carro.**_

_**'Jake seu tolo, se acalma, você não quer me machucar ou quer?' Nessie estava furiosa.**_

_**Nessie ainda estava arrastando Jake para fora do carro quando Will tirou o sinto e com um empurrão bem forte afastou Jacob de perto de Renesmee.**_

_**Algo me dizia que eu devia correr até Will e quando passei meus braços ao redor da cintura do meu pequeno William, Jake explodiu e fincou as presas dele no meu ombro.**_

_**Imediatamente o vira-lata largou meu ombro e se acalmou, mas o estrago já tinha sido feito, eu iria ter que pedir para Alice tentar arrumar a minha jaqueta quando eu voltasse!**_

_**Nunca vi Esme tão irada, meu pai é assustador quando estava irado, mas Esme era muito pior.**_

_**Jake teve que ouvir a bronca de Esme por quinze minutos e quando ela finalmente se acalmou, ele parecia estar muito arrependido, para ser sincera, eu também estava assim como Will e Nessie também, eu podia apostar que se o Papa estivesse aqui até ele estaria arrependido, mesmo não tendo feito nada de errado.**_

_**Depois que Jacob pediu desculpas, nós voltamos para o carro e continuamos nossa viagem até a escola onde iríamos nos encontrar com o resto dos alunos.**_

_**3 minutos e meio depois ~//~//~ Will's Pov**_

_**Desde que Tia Sully mandou a Janey frequentar a escola, eu fiquei muito curioso para saber o que era uma escola e o que se faz nela, papai me contou que se aprende muitas coisas na escola, acho que as coisas mudaram muito.**_

_**Fiquei muito grato por eu ter a minha habilidade de parar de ouvir as mentes.**_

_**Como eu não posso usar meu dom de falar perto de outras pessoas papai me ensinou a linguagem de sinal, é muito difícil aprender a me comunicar usando as minhas mãos, eu sempre erro os sinais.**_

_**"Janey, por que todos estão pensando em ficar nus e beijar?" Eu sussurrei enquanto lembrava do que vi nas mentes de quase todos.**_

_**'Eu não devia ter vindo! Alguém estava pensando em mim?' Tive a impressão de que Janey ficou um pouco mais pálida.**_

_**"Tirando aquele seu amigo que foi lá em casa, eu vi você na mente de treze garotos e nove garotas."**_

_**'Esme, se eu fingir uma tosse você me leva para casa? Eu juro que limpo a casa e lavo a louça durante os próximos três meses mas me leva para casa.' Eu nunca vi Janey tão desesperada.**_

_**'Eu sinto muito Jane, mas se isso te serve de consolo, Carlisle vai pagar muito caro por isso, uma dúzia de professores está me devorando com os olhos.' Até a minha mãe estava envergonhada.**_

_**'Boa tarde senhora Cullen, é um prazer ver a senhora aqui.' Não gostei nada como o amigo da Janey olhou para a minha mãe.**_

_**'Obrigada Jason, é um prazer te ver novamente.'**_

_**'Eu posso saber quem é está linda mulher com quem você está falando filho?' Eu não sei por quer, mas Jane, Jake e Nessie gemeram ao mesmo tempo quando viram aquele homem que deveria ser o pai do tal Jason.**_

_**'Hei pai, essa aqui é a senhora Esmeralda Cullen eu acho, ela é a mãe de Renesmee e Jacob e Tia da Jay-jay. Senhora Cullen, esse cara aqui é o meu pai, Samuel Winchester!' Meu pequeno coração pulou um batimento quando ouvi Jason chamar Janey de Jay-jay, isso parecia nome de cachorro, mas se eu fosse um cachorro e meu dono me desse esse nome eu juro que eu iria fugir!**_

_**Minha mãe imediatamente me pegou nos braços dela.**_

_**'É um prazer conhecer o senhor, senhor Winchester, mas na verdade meu nome é Esme.'**_

_**'O prazer é todo meu Esme, você pode me chamar de Sam se quiser, não precisa ser tão formal comigo querida.' Se minha mãe não estivesse me segurando eu teria desmaiado quando o pai do colega de classe da Janey chamou a minha mãe de querida e piscou para ela.**_

_**'Prefiro que o senhor me chame de senhora Cullen e não de querida, afinal eu devo lembrá-lo que sou uma mulher casada!' Mamãe um, Winchester atrevido zero!**_

_**'Não se preocupe com o seu marido, juro que ele não vai ficar sabendo de nada sobre nós.' Esse homem deve ter um problema de audição.**_

_**'O senhor está me desmoralizando na frente do meu filho e da minha sobrinha, saiba que eu amo meu marido e suas insinuações podem causar problemas no meu casamento.' Eu queria muito falar para a minha mãe nos levar para casa mas eu estava nervoso demais para controlar o meu dom se eu tentasse falar com ela.**_

_**E para piorar, Jake e Nessie tinham sumido e eu, Janey e mamãe estávamos sozinhos com esse homem esquisito.**_

_**'Sem dúvida você não vai falar nada para o seu pai não é garotão? Afinal isso vai fazer seu papai brigar com a sua mamãe!' Eu estava ficando enjoado. Eu queria muito falar para esse homem se afastar da minha mãe.**_

_**Na falta de poder falar eu abracei a minha mãe e enrolei minha mão nos cachos dela.**_

_**'Você é surdo ou o que? Seu pai não nunca te ensinou que quando alguém fala com você, você deve responder?' Eu juro que não entendi nada, esse homem estava xavecando a minha mãe e agora estava dizendo que eu sou mal-criado?!**_

_**'Nunca mais ouse falar mal do meu filho! Você não tem autoridade nenhuma para dar bronca em William ou acusar ele de ser mal-educado, afinal ele não é nem seu filho e nem seu aluno! E antes que você resolva abrir sua boca para falar mais bobagens saiba que Will não te respondeu porque ele é mudo e ainda estamos ensinando ele a usar a linguagem de sinais!' Mamãe dois, Winchester zero.**_

_**'E-eu sinto mu-muito, juro que não sabia que seu moleque era mu-mudo.' Alem de atrevido o homem era gago?**_

_**Minha mãe acenou com a cabeça antes de pegar Jane pela mão e nos levar até o jipe.**_

_**'Era por isso que eu não queria vir para essa porcaria de acampamento!' Janey resmungou quando entramos no jipe.**_

_**'Se eu não estivesse com Will nos meus braços eu teria acabado com o pai do seu colega de classe.' fiquei feliz por ter ajudado a minha mãe, mesmo não sabendo disso na hora.**_

_**'Meu pai ficou muito tentado à drenar Jason e o treinador Winchester quando ele me trouxe para a escola pela primeira vez.'**_

_**'Aro comentou isso com Carlisle, na verdade ele desabafou que nunca se sentiu tão paternal quanto naquele dia. Aro disse claramente "Se eu soubesse que a minha menininha, minha pequena Jane, iria ficar tão cercada de tantos asnos eu nunca teria obrigado ela a frequentar a escola!", foi muito bom ver que Aro despertou o instinto paternal dele.' Mamãe já estava bem mais calma.**_

_**'Mamãe, eu acho que a Janey merece um presente por aturar esse dois cinco dias por semana sem morder eles!'**_

_**'Ela merece sim meu anjinho, Jane você viu para onde Jacob e Renesmee foram?'**_

_**'Não.'**_

_**Levei 15 minutos para achar Jake e Nessie, quando eu falei para a minha mãe que eles estavam se beijando num lugar cheio de armários, perto de um banheiro com muitas duchas, minha mãe virou uma estátua.**_

_**'Você quer que eu vá buscar eles Esme?' Jane perguntou enquanto passava a mão na frente dos olhos da mamãe.**_

_**'Vá sim por favor.'**_

_**Janey não demorou para voltar com Jake e Nessie para o jipe, os dois pareciam estar de muito mau humor.**_

_**Essa era a segunda bronca do dia que Jake estava recebendo, fiquei curioso imaginando se ele iria merecer uma terceira.**_

_**3:30 PM ~//~//~ Jane's Pov**_

_**Eu fiquei muito aliviada quando o diretor informou a todos que iríamos partir as 3:30, Will ainda era muito pequeno para entender por que quase todos os alunos estavam pensando em ficarem sem roupa, Esme pediu para ele não usar o dom de ler mentes e ele aceitou na hora, mas a verdade seja dita, eu amo quando Will fica corado, as bochechas dele assumiram um lindo tom de rosa - claro quando ele falou que, enquanto ele procurava Jake e Nessie, viu varias pessoas imaginando como seria beijar Esme.**_

_**Agora Will estava dormindo ao meu lado, Esme me deu uma manta azul-celeste que eu usei para cobrir ele.**_

_**'Esme, o sono do Will está muito agitado, você acha que ele está ficando doente de novo?' Eu não pude evitar fazer essa quando Will soltou um gemido.**_

_**'William não se sente muito bem quando está perto de humanos comuns, foi Charlie quem notou que Will fica muito inquieto quando humanos ficam perto dele.**_

_**'O que Will tem contra os outros humanos?' Eu nunca me senti tão curiosa e intrigada ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**'Eu não posso te responder ao certo, meu anjinho ainda não sabia falar direito naquela época, mas pelo que Carlisle e Edward entenderam, Will simplesmente não se sente seguro.'**_

_**Meu pai estava certo quando ele me falou que morar com os Cullen me daria mais conhecimento. Enquanto eu refletia sobre as palavras de Esme, Will deitou a cabeça dele no meu colo.**_

_**Confesso que eu estava me sentindo pouco a vontade com Jake e Nessie, desde o meu despertar meu pai me instruiu para usar algumas passagens secretas para chegar ao meu quarto, assim eu poderia sempre evitar ouvir algum casal de vampiros celebrando a própria união, mas eu nunca cheguei tão perto de ver um casal num momento tão intimo. Pelo amor da Deusa Jake estava... e Nessie não parava de gemer... e para piorar quando eles me viram eles tiveram a cara-de-pau de rir e me perguntar se eu nunca tinha visto nada do tipo!**_

_**Se Emm estivesse aqui ele iria começar a fazer um monte de piadas sobre Virgens.**_

_**'Você está bem Jane? Você parece assustada.' Como Esme sabia o que eu estava sentindo?**_

_**'Não é nada tia.' Eu não acredito que chamei Esme de tia!**_

_**'Certo, mas mais tarde você terá que me contar o que está te atormentando.**_

_**Eu não sei como eu iria fazer isso mas, eu precisava de uma atualização na minha educação sexual, talvez Esme pudesse me ajudar, afinal ela era esposa de um médico vampiro, meu pai só me explicou superficialmente o que sexo era, mas ver a filha de Edward, quase sem roupa, com a mão perto das coxas do cachorro, gemendo em alto e bom som, enquanto ele levantava a blusa dela, no vestuário da escola foi um choque para mim.**_

_**Apesar de Jake ser bem forte, dois garotos novos do time de basebol da escola, se ofereceram para carregar a minha mochila e a de Esme, já que ela carregava Will nos braços.**_

_**'Obrigada garotos.' Esme agradeceu quando chegamos ao lugar onde todos iríamos acampar.**_

_**'De nada senhora Cullen, o prazer é todo nosso.' Um deles respondeu.**_

_**'Josh tem razão, é o mínimo que podemos fazer para agradecer o que o Dr. Cullen fez pela nossa irmã.' Eles devem ter notado a expressão de confusão no meu rosto e no da Esme.**_

_**'Nossa irmã Melody sofreu um acidente de carro dois meses atrás, quando nos mudamos para a cidade, se não fosse pelo seu marido nossa irmã teria morrido, devido a uma hemorragia interna.' Eu imagino que tenha sido muito fácil para Carlisle descobrir uma hemorragia, o cheiro do sangue da garota devia estar enchendo a sala de onde ela estava.**_

_**'Fico feliz em saber que Carlisle pode ajudar, espero que a irmã de vocês esteja melhor agora?' De repente, eu me dei conta que eu teria que ser mais cordial com as pessoas.**_

_**'Ela está se saindo muito bem, ela ainda vai ter que fazer muitas seções de fisioterapia, mas as mudanças são muito animadoras, não é verdade John.' **_

_**Imediatamente eu me lembrei porque eu tinha achados os dois simpáticos, os gêmeos John e Josh tinham recebido os apelidos de Garfield e Oddie por terem chaveiros dos personagens do desenho animado.**_

_**Eles ainda estavam nos ajudando a armar nossa barraca, quando Will acordou da soneca dele, por alguma razão eu fiquei muito feliz quando Will fuzilou os gêmeos pelas costas.**_

_**Esme também notou que Will estava com ciúmes, quando Garfield e Oddie foram montar as próprias barracas.**_

_**'Você estava com ciúmes dos dois dorminhoco?'Will imediatamente ficou vermelho igual a uma cereja madura.**_

_**'Não estou com ciúmes!' Will me respondeu fazendo bico.**_

_**'Se você não está com ciúmes, por que você ficou tão vermelho?' Eu quase pulei no pescoço do Jake! Sorte que Esme interferiu.**_

_**'Você devia estar montando a sua barraca Jacob e Renesmee você poderia ir buscar o cobertor extra do Will no jipe por favor?'**_

_**"Mamãe posso ir ajudar a Nessie?" Will sussurrou timidamente.**_

_**Assim que Esme respondeu que sim, Nessie pegou Will pela mão e eles foram na direção do jipe.**_

_**Essa era a oportunidade que eu estava precisando.**_

_**'Esme eu preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa mas, eu não sei por onde começar ao certo.' Para a minha imensa alegria vampiros não coram.**_

_**'Tente começar pelo inicio.'**_

_**'Quando eu fui buscar Jake e Nessie, no vestuário do ginásio, digamos que o clima entre eles estava bem quente e quando eles me viram me perguntaram se eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido.' Só de lembrar eu já estava enojada.**_

_**'Infelizmente um grande número de vampiros pensa o mesmo que Jacob e Renesmee, seu pai sempre se mostrou muito carinhoso quando estava perto de você, é por isso que muitos acreditam que você era amante de Aro.' Esme estava tão constrangida quanto eu.**_

_**'Mas eu nunca vi nada do gênero, meu dormitório fica perto da torre leste onde era o quarto da minha tia Didyme e só eu, meu irmão, Aria e tio Marcus podemos entrar lá. Eu nunca ouvi eles fazendo amor, e depois que ela morreu não corríamos mais o risco de entreouvir nada, e eu nunca fiz nada do gênero nem com o meu pai e nem com ninguém, e se depender de mim eu nunca vou fazer nada igual.'**_

_**'Apesar de tudo Jane, você é uma criança e é natural que você não deseje nada disso. Mas por hora eu vou ficar de olho nos dois, não quero que Edward tenha um enfarte.' Esme sem dúvida era um amor de vampira.**_

_**'Vampiros não tem enfarte Esme.' Jake tinha que estragar tudo**_

_**'Você tem razão Jacob, mas nada vai conseguir impedir Edward de te matar se ele souber que você andou passando dos limites com Renesmee! E não olhe assim para Jane.'**_

_**'Eu não tenho culpa se ela não tem com quem transar Esme.' Eu nunca me arrependi tanto de ter prometido algo para o meu pai como agora, esse cachorro com certeza está merecendo uma boa dose de dor.**_

_**'Reze para o meu pai te matar cão sarnento, por que se ele me der autorização para usar o meu dom em você, sua morte será lenta e dolorosa!' Me senti muito bem colocando o cachorro no lugar dele.**_

_**Eu me senti tão aliviada depois de ameaçar o cachorro que só notei que Will e Nessie entraram na barraca quando Will sussurrou só para mim.**_

_**"Não assuste o Jake, ele não sabe o que vai acontecer hoje a noite."**_

_**"Me dá uma dica dorminhoco, por favo?"**_

_**"Eu não sei direito, só sei que vai estar escuro e Ed vai arremessar Jake para o outro lado do acampamento."**_

_**11:30 PM ~//~//~ Esme's Pov**_

_**Se a intenção do diretor do colégio era promover a interação entre os estudantes ele conseguiu, nunca em toda a minha existência eu estive em um lugar mais suscetível a reprodução humana, eu podia jurar que em Woodstock foi mais comportado que isso, ouvi claramente uma mulher dizer ao diretor se ele não queria estudar biologia com ela e o Senhor Winchester perguntou animadamente para a professora de Química cuja barraca ficava ao lado da minha se ela não queria fazer alguns exercícios antes de dormir. Emmett e Rosalie na primeira Lua de Mel deles seriam canonizados em comparação com essas crianças!**_

_**Mas o que mais me preocupou, foi que Jane teve que ouvir a tudo isso, fiquei muito aliviada quando Will adormeceu as oito horas, exatamente meia hora antes da baixaria começar!**_

_**'Se eu soubesse que isso iria acontecer eu teria pedido para Rosalie ou Emmett virem no meu lugar!' Pelo menos Jane estava de bom humor.**_

_**'Você acreditaria em mim se eu te disser que vou castigar Carlisle por me fazer passar por isso?'**_

_**'Sim acredito, mas se você me permite eu quero acabar com o Porsche da Alice, primeiro. Eu juro que ela sabia o que iria acontecer aqui!'**_

_**'Então teremos que dar um jeito de acabar com o Aston Martim e o Volvo do Edward também, afinal ele deve ter visto isso na mente dela.' Por incrível que pareça as duas da manhã quase todos no acampamento estavam dormindo.**_

_**Foi quando eu ouvi um rosnado baixo e o som de algo grande ser arremessado para longe.**_

_**Eu e Jane saímos a tempo de ver Renesmee, só com a roupa de baixo dela, enquanto Edward jogava a própria camisa para ela.**_

_**'Se vista logo Renesmee e nem ouse me desobedecer! Por Deus você ainda só tem 14 anos! Eu se sua mãe esperávamos mais de você filha, por acaso você pensou que Will tem imagina como um exemplo a seguir?'**_

_**'Edward por favor fale mas baixo e Renesmee obedeça seu pai.' Por sorte Edward se acalmou o suficiente pra falar bem baixo, mas não foi difícil imaginar o que ele estava sentindo quando ele viu Jacob voltar na forma de lobo dele.**_

_**'Bella está muito decepcionada com você Jacob! Como você se sentiria, se você tivesse uma filha de quatorze anos e eu resolvesse seduzir ela a meu bel prazer? Pois é, você não gostaria, e para piorar imagine como isso seria maravilhoso, se a sua mãe o seu irmão caçula e uma das suas primas estivessem na barraca ao lado? Você já é um homem adulto Jacob Black, tente só pensar com a sua cabeça de cima se você não quiser perder a de baixo!' Depois de respirar fundo Edward se virou na minha direção e não pude evitar olhar para trás.**_

_**'Você também veio acampar Ed?' Will falou enquanto esfregava o olho e vinha tremendo na nossa direção.**_

_**'Boa noite maninho, na verdade eu só vim ter uma conversa séria com Nessie e Jake, aliás mãe, Rosalie desmontou o Porsche da Alice e eu juro que fiquei sabendo do imprevisto em quase todas as barracas, Jane você poderia por favor trazer um cobertor para o meu irmão? Will está congelando.' Will realmente estava tremendo muito, mas parou assim que Edward enrolou ele no cobertor.**_

_**'Se você quiser Esme, eu posso convencer Carlisle a vir buscar você, Jane e Will assim que amanhecer, podemos dizer que toda a família está indo para a Itália por que algum parente nosso morreu.' **_

_**'Ótimo, nos vemos assim que começar a amanhecer, se eu passar mais uma noite aqui, eu juro que vou dar um jeito de convencer meu pai, a criar um convento só para vampiras!' Depois do que Jane ouviu durante a noite eu não duvidaria dela.**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Tenho uma ótima noticia e uma má. Vou começar com a má primeiro.  
Eu sei que eu prometi 3 caps mas infelizmente só vou conseguir por um mesmo, me perdoem por favor. ¬¬ Cara de envergonhada!  
Agora vamos a ótima notícia.  
A Nah voltou! Aehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mas a Bri vai comtinuar betando as duas vão trabalhar em equipe para tornara essa fic mais agradável para todos!  
Não percam em breve nessa Fic Macho Man com o Village... quero dizer Volturi People! E o Ataque dos Winchester parte três!  
Muahahahaha, casp casp casp.  
Bri, Nah fiquem a vontade e se divirtam nas suas notas!!_

* * *

**N/B:** ooi gente! *-*  
Sim, sim, eu voltei! \o/  
Nem demorei, certo? Bom, graças ao _bendito_ homem que derrubou o PC da All, eu fiquei um capítulo só longe :x  
_Saudades?  
_Eu senti bastante de vocês!  
É **tããããão** bom estar betando novamente a ONFDFC!  
Eu percebi que vocês gostaram da Bri, acertei néah?!  
Devido a isso eu sugeri a All que a Bri continuasse betando e eu iria revisar os capítulos pra ela, portando a ONFDFC tem DUAS betas agora! *-*  
Eu tinha certeza que vocês iriam achar a minha irmã gêmea legal, a Bri é de mais, não é? *-*  
Eu sinceramente não entendo quem fez a maldade de separar a gente na maternidade! :/  
Mais tudo bem, eu supero! UAHSUAHSUAHUSHAUHSUAHSUHAUSH ;x  
Agora, falando sério, aproveitem o capítulo, ele está bem grandinho néah? *-*  
A All compensou vocês pela demora!  
_*PARTE OFF DA NOTA: Bri, gata, eu sei que você colocou N/BA (beta assistente) no comecinho da sua nota, mas eu vou tomar a liberdade de mudar, afinal, você sempre vai ser mais do que uma assistente! *-* Beijo gêmea!*  
_Beeijo grande pessoas,

_Nah._

* * *

**N/BG: **(beta gêmea): pois é povão, eu só durei um cap como beta *snif* porem virei beta assistente! :D Por isso minhas notinhas apareceram :)  
quero pedir desculpas pela demora de postar o cap. NÃO foi culpa da Ali, nem da Nah, foi minha, a Ali me mandou o cap dia 24/03(quarta) mas como eu passei a tarde inteira fora de casa, eu estudo de manhã e de noite eu fikei fazendo tarefa não deu para eu betar. Daí eu soh passei o cap pra nah e ela betou. Pois é eu também fikei super feliz com a volta da nah :D  
Quero agradecer por 3 pessoinhas q se deram o trabalho de falar de mim:  
Jujuh Cullen: Valew! a parte de ser tosca eu acho q eh meio obvio maaaaaaaaaas valew mesmo assim :D Bijinhos ;*  
MrSouza Cullen: Valew pelo elogio colega ;D  
Igorsambora: Obrigada pelas boas vindas ^^  
Bom é isso ai povão. Estarei de volta no próximo cap.

Beijos, Bri.


	69. Primeiras grandes mudanças

Capítulo 70 ( Primeiras grandes mudanças ) 16/06/2023 08:30 PM Jane's Pov

'Por tudo o que há de mais sagrado, Alice, Marissa, Elizabeth e Rosalie, ou vocês descem agora ou nós vamos perder o nosso voo!' Eu gritei muito impaciente.  
'Cala a boca Jane, o voo é particular, Jeremy não vai se incomodar em esperar só mais alguns minutos!' Rosalie teve a cara de pau de me responder.  
'PAI!!!!!!!' O grito do Will vez com que todos corrêssemos para o quarto dele.  
'O que foi filho?' Carlisle perguntou assim que viu que Will estava com a mão na frente da boca.  
'Eu acho que eu estou muito doente pai.'  
'Por que você acha isso filho?' Fiquei muito grata por Jasper ter conseguido controlar as emoções do Will e do resto da família dessa vez.  
Will não respondeu nada apenas estendeu a mão esquerda dele para Carlisle, quando ele abriu a mão, eu desabei aliviada na cama do meu pequeno dorminhoco.  
Todos menos as crianças ficaram muito felizes. Esme foi a primeira a abraçar ele.  
'Desculpe filho, eu não sabia se você iria ou não perder os seus dentes de leite, por isso nunca te avisei que isso poderia acontecer.' Carlisle falou rindo.  
'Como você pode estar tão feliz? Como eu vou fazer para comer se eu perder todos os meu dentes?' Quanto mais desesperado Will ficava mais alto era a gargalhada de Emmett. Felizmente a mão rápida e treinada da Rose acertou a cabeça do Emm num tapa muito certeiro.  
'Bem, vai ter um época em que você terá que comer somente comida pastosa e sopas, mas em pouco tempo seus novos dentes estarão prontos para serem usados e essa troca só ocorre uma vez na vida.' Eu só precisei olhar para Carlisle para ver que ele estava se divertindo muito.  
'Não se preocupe Will. Assim que chegarmos em Volterra eu tenho certeza de que tia Athenadora vai mostrar as fotos da Aria quando ela trocou os dentes de leite dela. Por falar em hibrida, Bella você não teria fotos de quando a Nessie trocou os dentes dela, tem?' Eu perguntei, de repente me sentindo a vampira mais esperta do mundo. Conseguir humilhar duas hibridas de vampiro em menos de três dias. Era uma proeza para mim.  
Enquanto fomos para Juneau, eu e Will não paramos de rir das fotos da Nessie banguela.  
'Pai, você tem certeza de que os dentes caem só uma vez?' Will ficou mesmo inseguro.  
'Sim filho. Todas as pessoas que você conhece perderam todos os dentes de leite, eu, sua mãe, seus irmãos e irmãs, toda a família humana da Bella e do Jake e até mesmo Jane, Alec, Aro, Suplicia, Caius, Athenadora e Marcus, embora nenhum de nós vampiros lembre dessa época!' Só de me imaginar desdentada me causou arrepios.  
'Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz por ter me esquecido algum momento da minha vida humana antes!' Tio Carlisle me lançou um olhar de reprovação, mas por sorte tia Esme me livrou da bronca.  
'Ainda bem que Will é um menino, imaginem só, se William fosse Willemita eu teria que me preocupar com a menarca e TPM quando ela tivesse doze anos e o risco de um possível gravidez à partir dos 15 anos!'  
'Esme.'  
'Me responda Carlisle, como você reagiria se Will fosse uma menina?' Eu nem quis imaginar como isso seria constrangedor!  
'Eu estaria começando a ficar muito preocupado, mas por sorte Will é um menino e por isso sou muito grato.' Titio parecia muito aliviado, isso sim!  
'Fico feliz por não ser uma menina, minha vida seria assustadora! Eu posso até imaginar. Meu guarda-roupa seria cinco vezes maior do que ele já é e Alice quer comemorar o fato de eu estar crescendo me comprando roupas novas!' Confesso que o desabafo do Will me pegou de surpresa.  
'Pelo que Bella me contou, quando Alice soube que eu estava grávida, ela quis comprar todas as roupas de bebê da loja de departamentos onde elas foram, mas Bella e Rosalie conseguiram controlar ela!' A cada dia eu me espantava mais com a Alice.  
'Por falar em parentes, tio eu posso passar o dia de São Marcus em Volterra no ano que vem com os outros? Por favor eu juro que nós vamos nos comportar!' Fiz a minha melhor cara de inocente para ele dizer que sim.  
'Na última vez que você e os mini-Cullen prometeram se comportar Emmie assustou uma baleia assassina no Sea World, quando vocês passaram o Halloween na casa da Reneé!' Isso nem foi minha culpa!  
'Mas a Janey estava na casa da Tia Reneé nesse dia, não foi culpa dela pai.'  
'E no dia de ação de graças, vocês assustaram um bando inteiro de cervos na direção de La Push.'  
'A culpa foi de Jacob amor, você sabe disso!' Esme nos defendeu.  
'E no natal passado, quando Lizzie quase incendiou a arvore de natal?' Tio Carlisle podia confiar mais em mim. Nada disso foi minha culpa.  
'Papai, foi você que colocou a árvore perto da lareira.' Will estava tão indignado que estava fazendo bico de braços cruzados.  
'Tio, se eu tenho que ser acusada de alguma travessura, assumo que fui eu que assustei o Jason na semana passada. Marie adorou brincar de "O Chamado", e antes que você defenda o patife, ele passou a mão na minha bun... aonde não devia!' Sorte do Jason que papai mora longe!  
'Está bem. Mas eu só respondo por William. Você ainda terá que convencer Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett.'  
Não pude evitar o meu sorriso maligno. Nós, da mini-mafia Cullen, já estávamos planejando a nossa diversão pelos corredores de Volterra! Alec e Aria iriam nos ajudar a por em prática o plano "Lavanderia Volterra!".  
'Mas vocês terão que se comportar. Você melhor do que todos sabem o quanto seu pai, Caius e Marcus estimam essa data. Não faça nada para atrapalhar os festejos na cidade.' Eu ainda não entendi o que tem de mal em fazer uma travessura de vez em quando.  
Acho que o senso de humor do Emm é contagiante, mas pelo menos agora eu já estava agindo como uma humana de treze anos!  
'Obrigada Tio, obrigada tia Esme!'  
O trajeto até o aeroporto não teve surpresas, mas fiquei muito feliz quando vi que o meu pai tinha enviado um avião novinho. Ele era todo amarelo e nas laterais se lia em italiano, "Princesa Jane" em letras vermelho sangue. Eu estava pulando mas que Alice e Marie juntas em dia de compras.  
'Bem vinda Princesa Jane' Jeremy disse rindo da piada humorada dele. 'Espero que você goste, Jane. Mestre Aro supervisionou a personalização pessoalmente, com Aria e Alec palpitando o tempo todo.'  
'E papai não fez nada com eles?'  
'Claro que fez, Alec teve de lavar o avião quando terminamos o voo teste e Aria teve que arrumar todas as almofadas, mas ela ainda é pequena para ser punida como seu irmão.'  
'Como estão a minha mãe e tia Athenadora? Nenhuma das duas me ligou desde a última vez em que as vi, e tio Caius também.' Alguma coisa me dizia que eu devia me preparar para ouvir uma resposta nada agradável.  
'Jane... eu sinceramente não posso te responder, entenda que isso é um assunto que não cabe a mim conversar com você.'  
'Por favor Jeremy, eu juro que guardo segredo.' Eu nem precisei fazer cara de choro, a minha vontade era de chorar por cem anos seguidos. Quando eu fazia parte da guarda isso nunca aconteceu.  
'Eu não quero estragar a sua viagem de férias jovem mestra.' Se ele ainda não tinha notado ele acabou de estragar minha viagem.  
Após embarcar no avião, eu fui para junto da minha mini-mafia, decidida a ficar lá com eles pelo resto da viagem mas, uma hora antes do pouso, eu me vi obrigada a ir até a frente do avião para chamar Carlisle.  
'Tio, Will está se coçando muito e eu acho que algum inseto deve ter picado ele ou algo assim.' Essa era a única razão para Will estar com aquelas bolinhas espalhadas nas costas.  
Para a surpresa de todos, Carlisle descobriu que as bolinhas nas costas do meu pequeno dorminhoco não eram picadas de inseto, mas sim catapora.  
'Eu devo ter acordado com o pé esquerdo hoje, primeiro um dos meu dentes cai e depois eu descubro que estou doente de novo!' Apesar de não gostar de ver Will doente, eu não pude evitar rir do bico que ele fez enquanto tio Carlisle estava voltando para junto dos adultos.  
'Pelo menos agora você só está se coçando. Se você estivesse gripado isso iria arruinar todos os nossos planos!' Emmie tinha que falar isso em voz alta.  
'Nós podemos saber o que vocês estão planejando?' Rosalie perguntou enquanto o resto da família e Jeremy nos lançaram olhares indagadores.  
'Nada!' Nós, mini-mafiosos, respondemos em uníssono com a nossa melhor cara-de-pau, incluindo Thony.  
'Eles estão mentindo.' Edward falou passando a mão pelo cabelo.  
'Com certeza estão.' Alice concordou.  
'Vocês todos realmente acreditaram que eles não iriam tramar uma travessura para essa viagem?' Rosalie perguntou rindo.  
'Desde que eles não revelem que são filhos de vampiros por mim tudo bem.' Só o Emm para ter coragem de falar isso na frente dos meus tios e do Ed.  
'Sou inocente até que provem o contrário e vocês não tem provas contra nós!' Eu acho que ser filha do Emm com a Rose fez a Lizzie ser tão corajosa.  
'Infelizmente ela tem razão Edward, não podemos acusar eles sem prova.' Bella nos defendeu. Eu quase pulei nela de gratidão mas Ed começou a rosnar.  
'De que lado você está Bella?'  
'Edward, você pode até entender de muita coisa, mas lembre-se que o meu pai é o chefe de policia da cidade de Forks e eu sei muito bem que não temos como acusar eles.'  
'Bella eu posso ler as mentes deles.' Ler mentes não torna Ed o dono da verdade.  
'Eu, tio Aro e Thony também somos leitores de mentes Edward. Se ficar doente é um crime então eu sou culpado.' Eu certamente não precisava ter o dom do Jazz para saber que Will estava de mal humor.  
'Nós não tramamos nenhuma travessura, mas eu tinha prometido levar eles para irmos passear numa das fazendas de oliva do meu pai com Alec e Aria.  
'Edward, pare de provocar as crianças. Alice, Rosalie e Emmett voltem para os seus acentos. William, meu anjo, tente dormir um pouco. E crianças, deixem Will dormir.' Somente tia Esme para parar todo esse mal entendido.  
Will ainda estava dormindo quando o avião pousou. Alguns membros da guarda nos receberam e escoltaram até Volterra.  
Como sempre, primeiro fomos para os nossos quartos nos instalar. Assim que eu terminei de tomar meu banho, corri até o quarto de Carlisle onde o resto da família estava reunido.  
Abandonando completamente toda a formalidade, eu corri e me atirei nos braços do meu pai.  
"Eu estava com tanta saudades de você pai. Eu quero te fazer algumas perguntas mas por hora estou feliz por estar de volta em casa!" Quando ouvi alguém pigarrear, eu fiquei tentada a usar o meu dom, mas me contive quando vi que era a minha mãe.

17/06/2023 10:30 AM ~//~//~ Aro's Pov

Sinceramente, eu não esperava que Jane fosse se atirar nos meus braços, mas fiquei muito grato por ela tê-lo feito. Vi na mente dela tudo o que ocorreu desde a nossa despedida na casa do meu novo irmão, mas ao mesmo tempo me irritei pela rude intromissão da minha amada e enciumada esposa.  
Eu estava prestes a ralhar com Suplicia quando vi William sorrindo para Jane.  
Enquanto eu me sentava no meu trono, fiz um gesto para que Carlisle se sentisse a vontade para se sentar no dele, que foi colocado ao lado do trono de Marcus.  
'Carlisle meu irmão, me responda, como você espera que eu deixe seu filho um dia casar com a minha preciosa Jane, se você deixa ele ficar brigando por aí a ponto de perder um dente?' Mas eu infelizmente fiz essa brincadeira num momento muito inoportuno, pois Elizabeth, que estava bebendo algo num copo, se engasgou.  
'William só perdeu um dente de leite Aro e eu tenho certeza de que isso aconteceu com você também, além disso, Will é tão forte quanto Emmett e meu filho não é do tipo que briga por aí.' Certamente Carlisle nem pensava em nascer quando eu perdi meus dentes de leite.  
'Ahá! Manda o Félix dar uma surra nele! Imune a porrada eu duvido que seja! Você não concorda tio Aro?' Se o comentário da Aria não fosse tão cômico, eu teria ralhado com ela.  
Alice, Bella, Esme, Jane e Rosalie rosnaram em resposta ao comentário e Marcus rosnou por elas terem rosnado para a filha dele.  
'Paz, minhas queridas. Aria, peça desculpas pelo seu comentário.' Certamente um pedido de desculpas iria acalmar as coisas.  
'Eu aposto que você não me mandaria pedir desculpas se eu fosse a Jane!' Aria estava passando tempo demais com Athenadora.  
'Jane nunca se comportou tão mal quanto você está se comportando agora Aria. Minha irmã sempre foi muito educada e gentil e eu e seu pai esperamos que você se trone uma mulher tão boa quanto ela!'  
'Desculpa por ter falado que o Félix devia bater em você Will, e Félix desculpa por te chamar de Félix.' Aria com toda certeza herdou, por assim, dizer o dom da Didyme.  
'Se você me der licença Aro, Will está com febre e eu gostaria de levar ele para o quarto dele.' Esme já estava se levantando quando acenei com a cabeça.

11:00 AM ~//~//~ Aria's Pov

Adultos as vezes são muito chatos e a Jane é igual a eles. Tio Aro convidou a todos para passear pela cidade e todos aceitaram mas, por sorte, eu e Alec convencemos quase toda a mini-mafia Cullen a ficar com a gente. Digo quase porque Jane se ofereceu para cuidar do Will e Bella levou o Thony, o que é uma pena. Ele teria se divertido muito com o mini-revolver de paintball que o Alec modificou.  
Uma das regras seria que ninguém poderia atirar no Thony, mas ele poderia atirar em todo mundo.  
'Pessoal, eu e Alec queremos convidar vocês para uma boa partida de paintball. O Alec modificou as armas, a pressão está mais forte e as cores são rosa para as meninas e azul para os meninos. Quem quer brincar?' Minha inocente pergunta foi seguida por três gritos de viva.  
'Isso vai ser muito divertido, vou buscar as armas no meu quarto.' Alec falou esfregando as mãos, pude notar um brilho de alegria nos olhos dele que me deixou inspirada.  
'Thaina, Mel, Sabrina vocês poderiam nos preparar alguma coisa para o almoço? Eu já estou ficando com fome.' Mel me olhou com desconfiança enquanto Nah e Bri correram para a cozinha.  
'Pequena mestra, você está ciente de que mestre Aro vai punir a mim e as minhas amigas? Não vou arriscar a minha vida. Nah e Bri te estimam tanto quanto eu. Por favor não faça nada que possa custar as nossas vidas.' Eu amo as minha babás e se tio Aro quiser machucar elas, ele vai ter que passar por mim.  
Nah, Melissa e Sabrina são minhas melhores amigas. Eu amo como a Melissa me conta histórias antes de dormir, a comida da Nah é a maravilhosa e a Bri quando se junta com a Nah nas minhas brincadeiras se mete em cada encrenca. Sorte que papai sempre defende elas. Mas fazer o que, elas fazem parte da guarda dele e tio Aro só pode punir elas se papai deixar, e ele não vai fazer isso se eu não quiser.  
'Aqui estão as armas. Ari,a você quer explicar as regras enquanto eu protejo os tronos com os lençóis?' Alec é tão lindo quando está sério.  
'As regras são as seguintes:  
1º É proibido mirar na cabeça, entre as pernas e no peito.  
2º É proibido se esconder atrás dos tronos.  
3º É proibido mirar nas janelas.  
4º Todos devemos usar óculos para que a tinta não entre nos nossos olhos.  
É só isso eu acho.'

11:05 AM ~//~//~ Alec's Pov

Todos sabiam que eu estava com saudade da minha irmã, mas a garota que eu vi desembarcar no aeroporto com certeza não era Jane.  
Os olhos dourados me incomodaram muito. Eu não queria que ela mudasse de dieta. Eu queria a minha irmã violenta e sádica de volta.  
Mamãe estava igualmente irritada, tia Athena se conformou depois que papai assegurou para ela que Jane seria sempre leal ao nosso clã!  
Por hora, eu só me importei em pegar as armas de paintball. Eu seria punido de qualquer forma quando papai visse o estrago que eu fiz no carro que ele pretendia dar para Carlisle.  
Ele quase me matou quando ele viu que alterei a cópia do Solimena que ele tem guardado na biblioteca particular dele, mas devo admitir que o bigode ficou muito bom no Carlisle.  
Assim que eu voltei para a sala dos tronos, eu distribui as armas de paintball e as munições para os poucos Cullen que valiam a pena. Elizabeth era uma garota da qual eu não queria ser inimigo. O dom dela me fascinava e assustava ao mesmo tempo, mas isso não me impedia de adorar a companhia da Aria.  
Meu coração já tem dona e fico feliz por saber que pelo menos o meu coração se mantém leal ao Volturi. Talvez eu ainda consiga trazer algum juízo para a minha irmã.

11:15 AM ~//~//~ Marie's Pov

Bem que papai me avisou para tomar cuidado com o Alec. Enquanto Aria estava explicando as regras do jogo que eu já conhecia, o irmão da Jane estava tentando se decidir em como tentar separa Will e Jane.  
Azar o dele, Jane nos avisou que Alec estava com muita ciúme dela. Lizzie e Emmie estavam ficando mais fortes a cada dia, assim como eu.  
'Que foi Cullen, você é tão lento que não consegue me acertar?' O maior erro que Alec cometeu na vida dele foi chamar o meu Emmie de lento.  
'Que foi Volturi, você é tão míope que não consegue me ver?' O burro ainda não tinha acertado nenhum tiro em mim!  
'Não abuse da sorte vidente!' Alec gritou mirando em mim.  
Como sempre eu desviei bem a tempo, e o tiro dele acertou em cheio o peito da tia Sulpicia.  
'AO QUE PARECE, É VOCÊ QUEM ESTÁ ABUSANDO DA SORTE ALEC. QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA FAZER ISSO COM A SUA MÃE?!' Tio Aro estava furioso.  
'Elizabeth, Emmett Junior e Marissa, eu estou muito decepcionada com vocês. Vejam só a sujeira que vocês três fizeram junto com Alec e Aria. Quantas vezes eu já disse para vocês que é proibido jogar paintball dentro de casa?' Vovó Esme estava realmente triste com a gente e isso fez com que eu chorasse.  
'Mas vovó, Volterra é uma fortaleza, não uma casa, ou o vovô está enganado?' É, Emmie tinha razão.  
'Volterra é a casa dos Volturi, assim como Denali é a casa da família da Tanya e La Push é a casa dos lobos. Agora vão tomar um banho e troquem essa roupa suja. Vocês estão de castigo à partir de agora, uma semana sem sobremesa.' Eu não acredito que estou de castigo de novo.  
Quando a Lizzie jogou a arma dela no chão, o rifle disparou, e o tiro acertou Jake bem no meio das pernas. Ele fez uma cara tão engraçada que eu, Lizzie e Emmie começamos a rir como loucos.  
'Pelo menos você não vai ter netos tão cedo Ed! ' Tio Emmett disse rindo igual ao Emmie. A risada do Emmie é tão gostosa de se ouvir, parece musica para mim.

11:55 AM ~//~//~ Aro's Pov

Alec até tentou evitar que eu tocasse nele, mas conheço bem o filho que tenho. Tão logo vi que toda essa confusão foi um plano dele eu estourei.  
'Não estamos mais no Alasca, Alec. Volterra tem leis e você sabe muito bem o que acontece com quem me desobedece!' Suplicia resfolegou atrás de mim mas não me importei.  
'O que você vai fazer? Me matar?' O garoto já estava abusando e muito da minha paciência.  
'Félix, Demetri, levem Alec até a masmorra e garantam que ele não escape! Gianna, vá chamar Jane, Alec precisa de uma lição que requer o toque refinado do dom dela.' Se dependesse de mim, Alec não teria de passar por isso, mas ele estava pedindo por uma punição severa faz algum tempo.  
'Por favor tio, não machuque o Alec.' Aria quase me implorou, enquanto Félix e Demetri levavam um Alec muito calado para a Masmorra.

12:00 PM ~//~//~ Marcus' Pov

Assim que Aria se ajoelhou na frente de Aro, eu me agachei e peguei ela nos meus braços.  
'Embora isso me quebre o coração Aria, você também está de castigo. Você está proibida de ir para o jardim da sua mãe por hoje.' Negar Aria de ir para o cantinho que eu e Didyme frequentemente usávamos me fez sentir horrível, mas Aria realmente passou dos limites dessa vez.  
'Oi mestre Marcus. Minha nossa mestre Aro, como a sala dos tronos está colorida hoje! Eu não sabia que o senhor estava querendo mudar as coisas por aqui!' Thaina é um poço de alegria, mas sinceramente às vezes ela é inocente de mais.  
'O que a Nah quer dizer é que o almoço está pronto, alguém quer comer?' Quando Thaina e Sabrina se juntavam, os estragos podiam ser enormes, mas Aro iria me sugerir punir elas nesse caso.  
Todas as crianças e Rosalie seguiram para a sala de jantar e as coisas se acalmaram.

12:45 PM ~//~//~ Lizzie's Pov

'Eu não acredito que vocês jogaram paintball na sala dos tronos, deve ter sido muito divertido! ' Eu não acredito que o Will falou isso.  
'Você devia ter visto a cara que a vovó Sully fez quando o Alec acertou ela! Eu teria rolado no chão de tanto rir se o vovô Aro não tivesse começado a gritar'. Emmie tinha razão foi muito engraçado.  
Nesse momento Jane entrou no quarto, seguida pela vovó Esme.  
'Ele vai ficar bem Jane, mas Alec não devia ter desafiado Aro desse jeito'. Eu nunca tinha visto o vovô Aro tão nervoso.  
'Espero que Alec se comporte melhor agora. Papai provavelmente vai fazer Félix dar uma surra no meu irmão.'  
Jane parecia estar tão triste.  
'Adivinha Jane, papai disse que se nós nos comportarmos ele vai nos levar para um Show do Nightwish depois de amanhã!' Aria tinha razão e adivinha quem nos viu nesse show? Marie! Ela superou tia Alice!

12:30 PM ~//~//~ Esme's Pov

Foi bem emocionante para mim quando Jane entrou correndo no meu quarto. Ela estava tão transtornada que nem notou que Carlisle estava seminu.  
Ela correu direto para os meus braços aos soluços, eu apenas a abracei de volta enquanto ela se acalmava.  
Carlisle se vestiu,e quando Jane notou que ele estava no quarto ela simplesmente voltou a soluçar.  
'Aro te obrigou a usar seu dom no seu irmão, não foi?' Eu me surpreendi com as palavras do meu marido, mas pensando bem Carlisle tinha razão.  
'Alec tem provocado demais o meu pai. Papai está fazendo de tudo para não ter que tomar a decisão que ele normalmente tomaria com qualquer outro vampiro.' A cada palavra Jane se apertava mais contra mim.  
'Shh, não se preocupe, Alec vai começar a se comportar. Com certeza ele viu o quanto te machucou usar o seu dom nele.' Eu e Carlisle ficamos ao lado de Jane por meia hora antes de ela me pedir se podia ir ficar com Will um pouco.  
Ao mesmo tempo em que eu me sentia feliz por saber que Jane confiava em mim o suficiente para vir desabafar toda a tristeza que ela estava sentindo, eu fiquei triste por saber que Sulpicia só estava se afastando dessa doce criança que chorava nos meus braços.  
Quando eu e Jane entramos no quarto do Will, logo fomos recebidas pelas risadas das outras crianças.  
'Adivinha Jane, papai disse que se nós nos comportarmos ele vai nos levar para um Show do Nightwish depois de amanhã!' Marcus deve ter perdido o Juízo.  
Deixando as crianças conversando e tendo certeza de que Jane iria ficar bem com eles, eu corri o mais rápido que pude para a sala dos tronos. Para o meu alivio os quatro senhores de Volterra estavam lá.  
'Por Deus Marcus, o que você tem na cabeça para prometer levar todas as crianças para um mega-show?' Carlisle e Aro, pelo que notei, também não sabiam da excursão para o show em Roma.  
'Se acalme Esme.'  
'Eles são muito novos para ir num Show desses. Somente Jane e Alec aparentam ter idade para entra e mesmo assim só acompanhados de um adulto.'  
'Você realmente acha que as crianças vão conseguir ficar o dia de amanhã inteiro sem fazer uma travessura Esme?' Marcus ainda tem muito a aprender sobre crianças.  
'Agora mesmo Marissa está planejando com qual roupa eles vão para o show.' Marcus basicamente deu para as crianças o melhor motivo para eles se comportarem.  
'Me desculpe Esme, você tem a minha palavra de que eu não imaginei que eles fossem se comportar.'  
'Posso ao menos saber para qual show você pretende levar todas as crianças, irmão?' Embora o tom de voz de Aro estivesse calmo, seu rosto transmitia um certo grau de preocupação.  
Antes que Marcus pudesse responder, a voz de Aria se fez ouvir revelando o quão alegre ela estava.  
'Não sei o que tio Aro tem contra o Nightwish. Titio é tão antiquado. Se eu pudesse, eu doava ele para um museu.' Aria parou para tomar fôlego antes de continuar. 'Papai me deixa ouvir as musicas que eu mais gosto. Vocês acreditam que ele me deu bronca só porque eu dormi enquanto a tia Sully tocava a harpa dois dia atrás? Para falar a verdade tio Aro é... ops.' Num piscar de olhos Aria empalideceu.  
'Que prazer te ver assim tão animada Aria, você estava falando bem de mim, espero.' Enquanto Aro olhava na direção de Marcus todas as crianças entraram na sala dos tronos.  
'Não, eu estava falado mal mesmo, o que foi tio? Por que você está me olhando assim? Semana passada você me deu uma bronca por mentir, agora você vai fazer o que? Me dar uma bronca por falar a verdade?'  
Eu nunca em toda a minha vida, vi a sala dos tronos tão silenciosa. Quase todos estavam tensos, menos Aria, Emmie e Lizzie que estavam rindo animadamente.  
'É muito feio falar mal do outros pelas costas Aria, mas não vou te punir! Me responda irmão para qual show você prometeu levar os meus gêmeos?' Aro manteve o tom neutro mas eu não tinha dúvidas de que ele estava irritado.  
'Aria escolheu o Nightwish.' Assim que Marcus falou o nome da banda, Aro congelou.

13:30 PM ~//~//~ Aro's Pov

Eu tinha vontade de arrancar a cabeça de Marcus por ele ter prometido levar todas as crianças para um show desses, mas eu sabia que já não podia fazer muita coisa.  
'Alexia!' Me surpreendi quando vi Sulpicia em pé ao lado do meu trono com os braços cruzados.  
Alexia levou 30 minutos para aparecer, e se antes eu já estava insatisfeito com essa humana, agora eu tinha certeza de que ela daria um bom jantar.  
'Por que você demorou tanto para vir? Não me ouviu quando te chamei? Gianna nunca levou mais do que oito minutos para entrar nessa sala quando era chamada sua inútil, agora reúna toda a guarda aqui. ' Eu teria pena da humana, mas eu estava tão insatisfeito quanto Suplicia.  
Quando toda a guarda se reuniu na frente dos tronos quinze minutos depois, Suplicia voltou a falar.  
'Em dois dias, os herdeiros dos Cullen junto com os meus filhos e Aria irão assistir a um show do Nightwish.' Alguns vampiros acenaram positivamente.  
'Eu já sei que Félix e Demetri irão escoltar Alec, e que Sabrina e Thaina irão escoltar Aria. Eu quero que se apresentem agora dois membros da guarda para cada Cullen e dois membros para proteger Jane.'  
Não me surpreendi quando Melissa se dispôs a ser uma das guardas de William, Jeremy se dispôs a acompanhar Jane junto com Adrian, que eu fiz questão de transformar após a última lua-de-mel de Caius e Athena!  
Embora os filhos de Carlisle não sejam considerados membros da guarda, Edward e Bella se ofereceram para escoltar a pequena Elizabeth.  
'Posso saber por que você e Bella estão fazendo tanta questão de escoltar essa gracinha?' Perguntei estendendo minha mão para Edward.  
Eu sempre admirei muito o dom da neta de Carlisle, mas ela certamente iria passar dos limites.  
Edward viu na mente dela que ela pretendia usar o dom dela para assistir o show ao lado do palco como uma convidada da banda.  
'Carlisle meu irmão, essa sua netinha é muito perigosa. Teremos que ficar de olho nela, principalmente você. Pode ser que ela um dia queria tomar o seu trono usando o dom dela. ' Toda a sala dos tronos explodiu em risadas enquanto a pequena Elizabeth Cullen esfregava as mãozinhas e começava a rir malignamente.  
Após decidir quem mais faria a escolta das crianças, eu e Sulpicia nos retiramos para o nosso quarto, enquanto Caius, Carlisle e Marcus compravam os ingressos e falsificavam oito autorizações judiciais para deixar as crianças irem para o show.

02:15 PM Sulpicia's Pov

'Eu quero te pedir desculpas Aro. ' Eu comecei a falar o que eu a muito estava sentindo. 'Eu sei o quanto você ama Alec e Jane, e sei que é do seu desejo que eu sinta o mesmo. '  
'Sulpicia...'Aro tentou me interromper, mas eu o parei com um aceno.  
'Não Aro, por favor, me deixe falar. Eu amo muito os gêmeos, tanto quanto você, mas tenho sido péssima para Jane. Uma mãe não devia tratar assim sua filha! Sei que devo ser mais severa com Alec, e tenho descontado em Jane o fato de ela ter se apaixonado sendo que na verdade eu devia estar apoiando ela, e Alec esta fazendo o mesmo que eu. ' Minha vergonha era não ser o que Aro esperava que eu fosse.  
'E o que você pretende fazer a respeito desse assunto?'  
'Eu pretendo me reaproximar de Jane, e tentarei colocar juízo em Alec. Você sabe que ele me ouvirá. 'Aro me abraçou tão fortemente, que teria reduzido meus ossos a pó se eu ainda fosse humana.  
Aos poucos, as mãos hábeis de Aro abriram caminho entre as minhas roupas e chegaram a minha pele que queimava de amor e luxuria!  
Quando meus lábios encontraram os de Aro, nosso beijo terno virou uma batalha que eu deixei Aro ganhar. Leves suspiros viraram juras de amor sussurradas, os sussurros, por sua vez, viraram gemidos de prazer e nosso amor só não se consumou porque um coração se fez ouvir muito próximo a porta do quarto que só agora notei estava meramente encostada.  
Era tarde para ir até nosso closet pegar roupas novas, já que tanto o meu vestido de seda vermelho cereja, o terno vermelho sangue de Aro e nossos sapatos agora jaziam despedaçados no chão do quarto. Aproveitando que estávamos na cama, puxamos as cobertas sobre nossos corpos enquanto uma pequena e sorridente Lizzie entrava saltitante pela porta.  
'Vovô Aro, o vovô mal humorado está te procurando! ' Ela simplesmente deu o recado, deu uma pirueta e saiu saltitando para o corredor.  
'Caius vai ter que esperar. Eu estou no meio de uma importante reunião aqui e não pretendo abrir mão de você tão sedo, minha deusa Sulpicia!'  
Aro não me deixou pensar sobre o assunto, num instante ele estava sobre mim, acariciando minha coxa, e uma trilha de beijos ardentes descia pelo meu pescoço em direção aos meus seios, enquanto eu me derretia ao toque dele.  
Eu entrelacei meus dedos no lindo mar de cabelos negros do meu marido. Assim que a mão Aro de pousou sobre o meu seio, eu puxei o seu rosto e juntei nossos lábios enquanto ele me possuía com a mesma paixão avassaladora que me deixava sem ar e louca de paixão!

04:15 PM ~//~//~ Marcus' Pov

Por sorte conseguir todos os ingresso e as falsas autorizações foi fácil. Só precisávamos agora discutir como levar todos ao show. Conhecendo bem minha filha, eu tinha certeza de que ela pretendia ir na limusine do Aro, mas ele raramente permitia que alguém usasse ela.  
'Um de nós deveria ir buscar ele Marcus, nós não podemos perder tempo, os julgamentos estão se atrasando e eu quero logo ir para junto da minha esposa. '  
'E o que você acha que Aro está fazendo com Sulpicia agora, meu caro irmão? '  
Essas palavras mal tinham deixado os meus lábios quando Aro entrou na sala dos tronos carregando Sulpicia aos beijos.

4:20 PM ~//~//~ Athenadora's Pov

Fazia horas que eu estava me insinuando para Caius. Sentada no colo dele, eu pude ter uma clara noção de que ele estava tão inclinado a fazer um bom uso da nossa cama quanto eu.  
Mas eu fui arrancada dos meus sonhos íntimos quando Aro entrou carregando Sulpicia. Se Caius não tivesse apertado os braços dele ao redor da minha cintura e lambido meu pescoço em desafio ao meu cunhado, eu prontamente teria pulado no pescoço de Aro e arrancado a cabeça dele!  
'Se comporte irmão. Ninguém aqui é obrigado a testemunhar você e Athenadora consumando seu matrimônio! ' O tom zombeteiro do meu amado e querido cunhado me deixou ainda mais enfurecida.  
'Vovô Aro você esta irritando a vovó Athena, se você continuar ela vai atacar você! ' Eu definitivamente estava me afeiçoando a essa humana espirituosa!  
'Obrigada pequena Marissa, você é um doce!' Eu a acariciei e fiquei pensando em ter uma para mim! 'Quanto a você Aro, não devia se atrasar. Eu e meu esposo temos planos e não pretendo postergar a minha diversão em seu favor!'  
'Cuidado como fala com o meu marido Athena. Caius não é o único senhor de Volterra que tem deveres matrimonias a cumprir com sua esposa! Aro e Carlisle também são casados. ' A resposta de Sulpicia me deu vontade de matar alguém.

4:30 PM ~//~//~ Emmie's Pov

Outro dia vi na TV um homem dizer que o mundo era feito para os espertos, por isso resolvi apostar com o vovô Aro.  
'Vovô, eu posso fazer uma pequena aposta com você?' Perguntei, fazendo a minha melhor cara de inocente!  
'Você tem a minha atenção pequeno!' Vovô retribuiu meu olhar.  
Apesar de a vovó Esme ter olhado para mim de um jeito esquisito, eu continuei quando vovô Aro riu para mim.  
'Eu aposto com você que Lizzie e eu vamos conseguir subir no palco e até falar com o pessoal do Nightwish! '  
'E qual será a minha recompensa se eu ganhar? ' Ele não sabe do que eu e a minha irmã somos capazes.  
'Meu pai, meus tios, Jake e vovô Carlisle vão dançar a musica Macho Man aqui na sala dos tronos, mas se eu ganhar, Félix, Demetri, vovô Caius, Alec e Jeremy terão que dançar.

4:35 PM ~//~//~ Aro's Pov

Eu desabei no meu trono segurando Suplicia em meus braços enquanto ria com gosto da proposta do pequeno Emmie.  
'Por que você não coloca Aro e Marcus no lugar de Alec e Jeremy?'Caius tentou persuadir o menino.  
'Porque eu gosto demais dos vovôs Aro e Marcus para humilhar eles desse jeito!'Que isso servisse de lição para Caius nunca mais provocar a língua de uma criança espirituosa.  
'Eu aceito a sua aposta. ' Selei a nossa aposta com um aperto de mão.  
O sorriso do menino transmitia a alegria pura que ele estava sentindo, e me surpreendi ao ver que ele não se importava de ganhar, Emmett Cullen Junior só queria se divertir. Jovem, descuidado e inocente, essas eram as palavras que melhor descreviam meu sobrinho-neto.

* * *

**N/A: **_Pois é pessoal, as crianças arrumaram um jeito de ir ao Show! Tentem imaginar como vai ser a fuga de Lizzie e me enviem as suas opiniões nos seus reviews! Quem acertar vai ganhar uma espiada no último cap! Bri Nah vocês também podem chutar! Eu escrevi uma parte que vocês duas ainda não leram!  
E por último mas não menos importante eu gostaria de declarar o meu mais profundo carinho pelas minhas três Betas, Nah e Bri aqui no Brasil e Melisa no Suriname_ _( que está betando essa fic em inglês!), meninas eu AMO VOCÊS! Por isso cuidem bem da Aria para mim! rsrsrsrsrsrsrs._

* * *

**N/BG: **Olá povis ^^ Desculpem pela demora, a culpa é minha U.U Pode parecer q eu sempre demoro mas não eh. hj eu tive pouca tarefa, fato. mas era muuuuuuuito chata _ Dai a ali soh foi me passar o cap no meio da tarde. Para q vcs entendam eu chego em casa por volta das 1:10 e 2:00 eu tenho q parar e fazer tarefa, dai naum deu pra eu comessar a betar  
antes de fazer tarefa. Depois o cap, lindo e maravilhoso q eu AMEI tinha 11 pags. Eh verdade q eu jah tinha lido boa parte pq a ali me mandou uns arquivos da ONFDFC, mas tava incompleto e ainda tinha mais umas 2 pags pra ler de estoria nova. E dai eu fui betar, dp passar pra nah pra ela revisar, e etc e talz. Por isso me perdoem.  
Voltando, Quem amo o cap? \o/ Eu maei principalmente a parte do Aro e da Sully. Mals povo, eu tenho queda por esse casal. U.U  
Gente, existe um autora gênia/amiga muito mais velha q eu melhor?Gente eu amo a Ali. ela eh muito fofa *-* tb te amo miguinha 3 e vou tentarnao acabar com a raça da Aria por ela ter pegado o MEU alec U.U se bem q ela eh legalzinha, ateh acho ela fofa, principalmente depois do "imune a porrada eu sei q ele não é..." ou algo assim :D

Beijos pessoas, Bri.

* * *

**N/B:** O que foi esse capítulo? AMEI! *-* Oh God, o Janson passando a mão na Jane e a Marie brincando de "O Chamado" foi demais! E a minha aparição na FIC? Amei ser uma vamp-delicious! E pra quem não sabia, eu me chamo Thaina :D Por causa do meu apelido ser Nah, as pessoas costumam achar que é Natalia, mais não, é Thaina mesmo .-. Aquela frase foi bem típica das que eu falo mesmo viu :x Eu sou meio avoada ;] E imagina, eu e a gêmea aprontando? Nada. Nós somos uns anjos! *Gêmeas desenham uma aureola em cima da cabeça* UASHUAHSUAHUSHAUHSUHAUHSA ;x AMEEEI o capítulo All! Verdade! Quanto a cuidar da Aria, sou eu que vou ter que fazer isso mesmo viu... A Bri tem alguns problemas com ela. Mais tudo bem, eu quebro o seu galho dessa vez, gêmea! Heeeey, alguém viu o Spin-off que a tia Steph vai fazer? Se chama "A Segunda vida de Bree Tuner" Eu vou comprar! \o/ Queria que ela fizesse um da história do Emm! :D Ia ser fantástico! Algum dia eu ainda vou fazer uma FIC sobre a história do Emm, vocês vão ver *-* Se ele não tivesse a deusa grega da Rose juro que pegava ele pra mim! Mais também, quem pode competir com ela? *suspiro* Mais tudo bem, algum dia eu supero! :D Beeeeijo leitores da All,

Nah.


	70. Alegrias em Volterra

_**Chapter 71 (Alegrias em Volterra) 19/08/2023 Carlisle's Pov**_

_**Apesar de Sulpicia ter providenciado para que todas as crianças fossem e voltassem do show em segurança eu não conseguia para de me sentir inquieto com Will a quilômetros de mim. Esme estava uma pilha de nervos e tinha toda a razão, Will ainda estava com catapora e durante todo o dia ele teve febre e até chegou a passar mal duas vezes.**_

_**Mas seria muito injusto proibir William de receber esse presente que Marcus tão inocentemente concedeu as crianças. Mas Will precisava crescer e tanto eu como Esme precisávamos deixar Will começar a ter liberdade.**_

'_**Nós não devíamos tê-lo deixado ir Carlisle, nenhuma das crianças, e Will não estava se sentindo bem.' Tive que puxar Esme para o meu colo, pois não aguentava mais vê-la andando de um lado para o outro.**_

'_**Esme tem razão, Jane pode até ter desenvolvido um bom controle sobre a sede dela, mas meu Alec ainda tem muito que aprender sobre não atacar humanos.' Suplicia parecia tão nervosa quanto Esme.**_

'_**E se algo acontecer aos meus gêmeos?' Emmett sabiamente seguiu meu exemplo e puxou Rosalie para o colo dele.**_

_**Alice estava calma, o que deixou Jasper tranquilo, mas quem mais surpreendeu foi Athenodora.**_

'_**Me responda Aro, quais são as regras para uma vampira conceber?' Aro a olhou com espanto assim como todos na sala dos tronos.**_

'_**Como o fruto de uma gravidez é um ser humano eu e Carlisle chegamos à conclusão que no mínimo dois meses antes da concepção a vampira deve se alimentar somente de sangue animal para que a criança não seja um canibal, essa abstinência deve durar pelo período em que a criança for amamentada. Você está interessada minha querida Athena?' Aro estava radiante enquanto respondia, mas Athenodora poderia ter feito essa pergunta para Caius e isso me intrigou.**_

'_**E para criar um hibrido? A mãe tem que sobreviver?' A julgar pela expressão facial de Caius ele estava tão espantado quanto eu com as perguntas da esposa dele.**_

'_**O importante é que o hibrido não se sentia excluído, se alguém puder assumir o lugar da mãe então ela pode morrer.' A óbvia excitação de Aro me deixou um tanto preocupado.**_

'_**Então vou tratar de arrumar uma humana para carregar um herdeiro para mim e Caius.' Assim que terminou de falar Athenodora saiu correndo pelo corredor rindo alegremente.**_

'_**Eu jamais vou me deitar com uma humana! Eu sempre a mordo e se no lugar de Athena tiver uma humana eu vou acabar me alimentando.' Caius poderia ter nos poupado dessa confissão.**_

_**23h45min PM ~//~//~ Bella's Pov**_

_**Tirando Jane e Alec, todas as outras crianças caíram no sono, Will estava chupando o dedo dele no colo do Edward enquanto a limusine de Aro nos levava de volta para Volterra.**_

_**Quando chegamos Esme correu para pegar Will e levar ele ao quarto dele, Edward rapidamente explicou que tivemos que dar dipirona para Will durante o show e disse para Aro que infelizmente Lizzie assistiu ao show no palco acompanhada por uma Aria igualmente alegre. E para piorar Alec filmou as duas cantando as musicas a plenos pulmões.**_

_**Sorte delas que Aro viu na memória da Lizzie que ela forçou as duas guarda de Aria, a deixá-las irem até o palco.**_

_**Ficamos todos na sala dos tronos rindo enquanto revíamos as duas cantando alegremente, Rose estava muito orgulhosa da filha.**_

'_**Minha menininha está crescendo tão rapidamente!' Emmett comentou num tom muito emocionado.**_

_**~//~//~ Emmett's Pov**_

_**Certas pessoas realmente não sabem quando devem ficar calados. Eu não tenho culpa se Aro e Emmie apostaram, meu filho sabe que deve cumprir uma aposta quando perde.**_

_**Alec, Caius e Demetri não queriam vestir as roupas. Felix e Jeremy já estavam vestidos discutindo a coreografia.**_

'_**Tio Aro manda Emmett e Felix darem uma surra neles, por favor, por favor, por favor!' Aria estava ficando muito violenta para o meu gosto, mas confesso que eu estava doido para usar os meus músculos.**_

_**Num piscar de olhos Felix estava do meu lado esfregando os punhos.**_

'_**Eu também quero brigar! Papai você bate no vovô Caius, Felix você bate no Demetri e eu fico com o Alec! Eu ainda preciso surrar ele por dizer que a Marie é menor do que uma rolha de garrafa de vinho!' Se eu fosse Carlisle eu diria para Emmie não se meter nesse assunto, mas como eu não sou, concordei.**_

_**~//~//~ Alec's Pov**_

_**Eu não acredito que Aria sugeriu que Emmett e Felix dessem uma surra em mim! Ela está prometida a mim, como ela pode pensar numa coisa dessas?!**_

'_**Traidorazinha, eu pensei que você estava do meu lado Aria.'**_

'_**Não me leve a mal Alec, eu ainda estou do seu lado, mas eu quero muito te ver dançando! Féliquis você só pode bater no tio Caius e no Demetri entendeu?' Eu vou ter eu ter uma conversa séria com essa menina depois.**_

_**~//~//~ Sulpicia's Pov**_

'_**Meu nome é Felix e não Féliquis. E me perdoe pequena mestra, mas eu não posso surrar um dos meus mestres.' Como eu estava muito bem humorada resolvi testar a esperteza do guarda mais forte de Aro.**_

'_**Assim como você não pode surrar seus mestres, você também não pode desobedecer a uma ordem nossa. O que você pretende fazer a respeito?'**_

'_**Se quem te mordeu foi Aro então você deve seguir primeiramente as ordens dele, Aria só pode mandar em você Felix, se Aro deixar! ' Todos olharam espantados na direção de Emmett Cullen.**_

'_**Que? Só porque eu gosto de usar meus músculos isso não significa que eu nunca tenha chegado perto um livro na minha vida!' Emmett ficou realmente indignado com nossa reação.**_

'_**Já está tarde, vocês vão poder dançar amanhã. Emmie e Aria já passou da hora de vocês irem para a cama. Se eu não ouvir os seus roncos em 15min eu juro que os proíbo de comer a torta de maçãs que Athenodora fez enquanto vocês estavam no show. Alec e Jane vão tomar um banho e relaxem pelo resto da noite, os chamaremos se for preciso.' Enquanto as crianças se retiravam Athena laçou um olhar bem zangado.**_

'_**Eu não fiz nenhuma torta de maçãs Suplicia e você sabe disso!'**_

'_**Você vai ter coragem de negar um doce para a sua amada Marie querida?' Ignorei o rosnado de Athena, pois sabia que ela iria acabar por fazer à torta.**_

_**20/08/2023 ~//~//~ 11h00min Carlisle's Pov**_

_**Após todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior não me surpreendi quando as crianças acordaram depois das dez da manhã.**_

_**As dez e meia o Volturi People se apresentou arrancando suspiros e assovios de todo o público feminino presente, mas não o fizeram sozinhos. Por um motivo que até agora eu desconheço, a versão mirim dançou animadamente YMCA junto com os Volturi! Will estava vestido de médico, Emmie estava vestido de primeiro tenente da infantaria confederada com direito a uma espingarda Winchester de pressão carregada com munição de tinta azul. Que ele disparava ocasionalmente em Caius e Demetri.**_

_**Assim que a dança terminou e todos trocaram de roupa eu não aguentei mais a minha curiosidade.**_

'_**Eu poderia saber por que vocês dois dançaram e de onde vocês tiraram o estetoscópio e a arma? ' Will e Emmie trocaram olhares apreensivos antes de me responder.**_

'_**Eu peguei o estetoscópio da sua maleta e Alec deu a arma para Emmie de presente, achei que seria mais fácil para vovô Caius dançar se eu e Emmie déssemos o exemplo. Mas eu juro que não sabia que Emmie tinha carregado a arma.' O jeito tímido de Will falar é igual ao de Esme, ele tem um grande coração e a intenção deles foi boa, apesar de Caius e Demetri terminarem a dança cobertos de tinta azul turquesa.**_

_**12h30min PM ~//~//~ Esme's Pov**_

'_**Meu anjinho onde vocês conseguiram esse uniforme do exército confederado? ' Will ficou tão vermelho que não resisti pegar o meu mini-médico nos braços, o que deu coragem para ele falar.**_

'_**Emmie queria fazer uma surpresa para o aniversário para o aniversário do Jazz, convencemos Janey a comprar dois uniformes pela internet.' Ver Emmie vestido de uniforme foi muito fofo, mas imaginar meu anjinho vestindo um uniforme deve ser encantador.**_

'_**Só falta você dizer que pretendemos nos vestir de médicos e enfermeiras no dia do aniversário do vovô!' Emmie comentou fazendo bico antes de notar que tinha falado em voz alta e ficar tão vermelho feito um tomate maduro.**_

'_**Vovô Carlisle quando nós vamos poder brincar com a Gaia? Ela vai ser nossa melhor amiga e não vejo a hora de brincar com ela! Ela é uma de nós e o Renzo também!' A pergunta de Marie fez com que muitos de nos congelássemos feito estatuas.**_

'_**Me perdoe Marissa, mas quem são Gaia e Renzo? E o que você quer dizer com eles são como vocês?' Confesso que essa parte também me espantou.**_

'_**Gaia é um pouco diferente de nós, mas graças ao Will ela vai ser como nós, Gaia é a filha da tia Carmem! Já Renzo é... Bem eu não sei o que ele é só sei que ele é o filho da vovó Athenodora e do vovô Caius.' Num piscar de olhos Athena estava abraçando Marie.**_

'_**Eu nunca iria dar o nome de Renzo a um filho meu! ' Caius resmungou.**_

'_**É muito feio resmungaar, Renzo é só um apelido o nome dele é Lorenzo vovó Athena.' Marie comentou devolvendo o abraço antes de Athenodora recolocar ela no chão e Marissa correr para os braços da Alice.**_

'_**Você devia se envergonhar Carlisle, como você ousa deixar uma vampira grávida desamparada em Denali?' Aro estava realmente indignado.**_

'_**Papai não tem que se envergonhar, tia Carmem adotou Gaia hoje de manhã.' Will falou tão baixo que humanos não teriam escutado o seu comentário tímido.**_

_**~//~//~ Aro's Pov**_

'_**O que você quer dizer com achar ela William? Gaia é humana?' Um arrepio me percorreu a espinha ao pensar numa criança imortal.**_

'_**Se Gaia beber um pouco do meu sangue ela será como nós, ela já bebe sangue animal, ela não vai mais querer sangue humano, e vai crescer como eu, Marie, Lizzie e Emmie eu juro!' Por algum motivo eu sentia que podia confiar em William.**_

'_**Você tem como trazer os Denali até Volterra?' Me surpreendi com minha própria pergunta.**_

_**Will simplesmente abaixou a cabeça no peito de Esme enquanto balançava negativamente a cabeça.**_

'_**Kate e Garret estão viajando e Tanya não quer nem chegar perto da Gaia, tio Eleazar esta preocupado com a tia Carmem, mas eu juro que Gaia é boazinha.'**_

'_**Você saberia me dizer Will, qual a idade dessa criança?' Só agora eu notei que estava consultando Will como se ele fosse um de meus irmãos.**_

_**Mas William tem-se provado a cada dia um menino de valor, hoje em dia já não se vê mais cavalheiro e a educação dele até agora tem se mostrado muito agradável aos meus olhos, terei que ver como ele vai se comportar após ir para a escola.**_

'_**Eu só a idade da Gaia, só sei que ela ainda não sabe andar. Eu não vou mudar mesmo indo para a escola.'**_

'_**Alec mande Alexia chamar Jeremy, preciso que ele busque os Denali e sua criança imortal.'**_

_**Enquanto Alec corria até Alexia, as crianças eram levadas para o salão de jantar para almoçar.**_

_**12h45min PM ~//~//~ Will's Pov**_

_**Seja lá quem fez o almoço se superou, eu adorei comer peixe frito com limão, Emmie reclamou que preferia comer um Hambúrguer, Lizzie queria comer um cachorro-quente, Marie queria comer bolo, mas aceitou comer o peixe depois que Alice prometeu que ela iria comer na sobremesa e Aria estava comendo as escondidas pãezinhos de pizza.**_

'_**Eu não quero ir para a escola!' Comentei enquanto tentava pegar mais um peixe frito.**_

'_**Acredite dorminhoco eu também não quero que você vá.' Janey estava tão animada quanto eu.**_

'_**Você esta falando como uma criança birrenta Will.' Rosalie falou rindo.**_

'_**Não censure Will por agir como uma criança, filha.'**_

'_**Terminei mãe posso ir brincar na sala de jogos? Janey e eu pretendemos desafiar Alec e Aria num jogo de pesca de um antigo Nintendo Wii. Talvez assim eu me entenda com o Charlie quando eu for visitar Forks.'**_

_**Todos me olharam espantados.**_

'_**Se você gostar de pescar Billy também vai ficar bem feliz, ele e meu pai sempre pescam juntos.' Bella parecia ao mesmo tempo feliz e enojada.**_

_**02h30min PM ~//~//~ Jane's Pov**_

_**Jogar esse jogo de pesca foi divertido, principalmente quando Will desafiou Alec para ver quem pescava a maior truta. Deu empate.**_

_**Depois partimos para um partido de Wii golfe, e os outros Cullen se juntaram a nos.**_

_**Foi muito divertido ver Felix e Emmett darem suas tacadas. Eles provocavam um ao outro. Foi impossível não rir das tentativas de Felix de tirar a bolinha do banco de areia!**_

'_**Quem foi o imbecil que decidiu colocar esse maldito banco de areia nesse jogo, eu juro que se essa porcaria de bolinha não sair daqui eu vou matar o infeliz!' Felix praguejava em tudo quanto é língua.**_

'_**Felix pare de praguejar. Se eu ouvir Aria usando um linguajar tão baixo, você ter que lavar sua boca com sabão!' Tio Marcus parecia chocado com a quantia de palavrões que ouvia.**_

_**A risada de Emmett literalmente fazia as paredes de **_

_**Volterra tremer.**_

'_**É tão bom ter a sua família aqui em Volterra Esme, assim temos uma boa desculpa para ascender nossas lareiras.' Minha mãe comentou animada enquanto ela e tia Athenodora se juntavam a nos.**_

_**Continuamos jogando jogos durante todo o dia parando apenas para que Will, Marie, Lizzie e Emmie tomar um lanche a tarde as quatro e jantassem as seis da noite.**_

_**~//~//~ Emmett's Pov**_

_**De todos os jogos que jogamos, o que eu mais gostei foi o desafio do Wii fit.**_

_**Eu não joguei, seria trapaça e Esme não deixou, mas foi divertido ver Emmie e Will pagando flexões.**_

_**Sinceramente, foi o evento mais emocionante da minha vida, nem dos dois queria perder e Aria, Jane, Marie e Lizzie não paravam de gritar e incentivar eles.**_

_**Aro, Caius e Carlisle inclusive vieram ver o que estava mantendo Marcus longe da sala dos tronos.**_

_**Aria e Jane torciam por Will, e Marie e Lizzie torciam por Emmie. Infelizmente Will ficou com cãibra e teve que desistir, mas Jane e Esme trataram de logo animar ele, e eu também é claro.**_

'_**Não precisa ficar triste Will, para um garotinho com catapora, até que você se saiu muito bem.'**_

'_**Você só diz isso porque eu perdi.' Will respondeu e pude notar que ele estava magoado.**_

'_**William de todos você é o mais humano dos membros da nossa família, você não precisa se envergonhar por ter reações humanas. **_

* * *

_**  
**__**N/A:**__ Pois é eu espero que todos tenham gostado da partida de golf encalhada porque eu gostei! Para o amantes do Thony fiquem avisados pois em breve ele ira começar a aprontar as suas guiado uma mente malignamente infantil!  
__Nah não se preocupe com o Thony.  
__Bri você vai curtir o próximo cap, vou colocar Sully, Athena e Esme numa boa e saudável competição!_

* * *

**N/BG:** Oi povins = D sentiram minha falta *--------* Pois bem, o cap tah muuuuuuito mara. Quem achou tb? \oXo/ Minha parte favorita foi o Caius dançando Macho Men. Gente que VISÃO! O_O E o Emmie com akela farda de donfederado... ah coisinha mais fofa*-------------* Mas o wil tb ficou muuuito lindinho de mini-doc ; D E eu tb keria brincar no WII! pq soh o Félix pode? Ù.Ú  
Bom povins eu achei super mara o cap de hj.  
Bijins de EU(quem mais? --'

Bjs, Bri :*

* * *

**N/B:** Oh God, eu ri tanto nesse capítulo :x  
AH, que bom que o Thony vai aparecer mais!  
Eu estava morrendo de saudades dele! Meu Thony fofuxo *-* SÓ MEU, OK?  
MENINAS, TIREM O OLHO DELE JÁ!  
Desculpe a demora, era pra mim ter postado o capítulo pra All ontem, mais eu precisava adiantar uma FanFic Beward minha que nem fica nesse site :x  
Eu sei como é duro esperar, então, desculpas de novo :*  
Como diria o novo contato do MSN da G:  
Besos, besos, personas :*

Nah.

**PS/B:** Eu sei que sou suspeita pra falar, mais Thayna, o seu nome é liindo! AMO ELE, APESAR DE EU PREFERIR O COM "I" *-*  
;x  
Você é nova, certo? Se for, bem-vinda! Se não for, desculpe o lapso :x


	71. Pequena Gaia

_**Chapter 72 ( Pequena Gaia ) 21/08/2023 Esme's Pov**_

_**Não foi fácil consolar Will, afinal ele não vê diferenças como nós vemos. Will devia estar num lugar quente e não num castelo frio, eu sei que Aro estima muito meu filho, mas ficar ascendendo lareiras por quase toda Volterra certamente tem deixado muitos vampiros nervosos.**_

_**Thony por outro lado estava conquistando corações em Volterra. Um clã indiano veio até Volterra para apresentar sua adolescente imortal Rakesh, tinham sido poucos os clãs que assumiram ter um adolescente entre si, o menino do clã australiano não parava de olhar para Jane, mas logo ele e seus criadores voltaram para seu país.**_

'_**Aro, Caius, Carlisle, Marcus, venho lhes apresentar Rakesh, ela faz parte do meu clã há trinta anos, minha companheira a mordeu porque ela estava morrendo e era a única filha do meu cunhado humano. Assim como Jane e Alec, minha por assim dizer sobrinha tem conseguido controlar sua sede e... ' Infelizmente nesse momento Thony que estava vindo na direção de Bella tropeçou no próprio pé caiu.**_

_**Enquanto Bella correu até meu netinho desastrado, o vampiro indiano continuou a descrever o comportamento da garota.**_

'_**Você certamente não vai se importar de me mostrar como tem sido a sua existência, não é pequena Rakesh? ' Esse momento me deixou bem tensa, afinal dois dos cinco adolescentes imortais que tinham se apresentado aos Volturi nos últimos dois dias não conseguiam controlar sua sede e acabaram mortos.**_

_**Após deliberar com Caius, Carlisle e Marcus, Aro se dirigiu ao clã hindu.**_

'_**Não temos motivos para condenar sua adolescente, mas tome cuidado para que ela não se descontrole.'**_

'_**Alec e Jane se alimentam com muita regularidade e recomendo que você leve sua garota mais vezes para caçar. ' Caius avisou mal-humorado.**_

'_**Vovô Caius você quer suco de lalanja? ' Thony perguntou oferecendo o copo que ele segurava na mão.**_

'_**Não se preocupe Anthony, Gianna já deve estar chegando com o nosso almoço.' Aro respondeu por Caius.**_

'_**Esme eu pretendo ir para Paris hoje para fazer umas comprinhas, e gostaria de convidar você, suas filhas e suas crianças para virem comigo.' Aria, Jane e Suplicia já confirmaram.**_

'_**Vovó Sully onde fica Paris?' Thony perguntou curioso.**_

'_**Paris fica na França. ' Suplicia respondeu suspirando.**_

'_**Emmie onde fica Fança?' Thony perguntou ainda mais curioso.**_

'_**Eu não sei, mas deve ser de onde vem o pão francês. ' Sempre podemos contar com Emmie para dar uma resposta inesperada.**_

'_**Pão? Você disse pão? 'Thony perguntou lambendo os lábios, babando um pouco.**_

'_**Eu aceito seu convite.' Respondi ao ver Alice, Bella, Lizzie, Marie e Rosalie me olharem para mim com olhos brilhantes, e para minha surpresa algumas malas apareceram na minha frente.**_

'_**Antes que alguém pergunte, não fui eu, mas se puder eu quero ir também.' Will ficou encantadoramente vermelho.**_

'_**Fança, aí vou eu!' Thony gritou alegremente andando na direção da porta antes de tropeçar novamente no próprio pé. 'Opa, caí de novo.' Ele acrescentou rindo.**_

'_**Se vocês não se comportarem direito eu ou colocar todos vocês de castigo, entenderam meninos! ' Lizzie ameaçou apontando o dedo para Aro, Caius, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper e Marcus.**_

'_**Sim senhora.' Todos responderam sérios.**_

'_**É tão bom poder mandar em todo mundo, agora sei como vovô Aro se sente! ' Lizzie comentou alegre esfregando as mãos.**_

_**11:30 AM ~//~//~ Carlisle's Pov**_

'_**Mamãe eu estou com fome.' Eu estranhei que Will estivesse pedindo comida, ele geralmente espera até a hora do almoço.**_

'_**Nós também queremos comer vovó.' Marie, Lizzie, Emmie e Thony choramingaram ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**Não gostei nada do tom pálido da pele do meu filho, e meus netos pareciam estar fracos.**_

_**Thony estava se apoiando em Lizzie e Marie estava quase dormindo no ombro de Emmie.**_

'_**O que vocês estão sentindo além da fome crianças?' Perguntei enquanto Esme, Alice, Rosalie e Bella seguravam as crianças.**_

'_**Sono.' Todos responderam ao mesmo tempo.**_

'_**Se eu não estivesse com tanta fome, eu iria bater na Nessie!' Lizzie comentou antes de bocejar.**_

'_**O que Renesmee tem a ver com fato de vocês cinco estarem tão fracos?'**_

'_**Ela ainda não fez o nosso café da manhã vovô.' Marie sussurrou antes de cochilar nos braços da Alice**_

_**Não demoramos muito para descobrir por qual motivo Renesmee se esqueceu de prepara o café que ela mesma insistira tanto em preparar na noite de ontem.**_

_**Por sorte Bella estava segurando Anthony, pois Emmett e Felix já estavam tendo trabalho o suficiente para evitar que Edward chegasse perto de Jacob.**_

'_**Minha filha só tem dezesseis anos, onze meses e vinte dias seu cachorro pervertido, e quanto a você Renesmee está de castigo pelo resto desse ano.' Tentei imaginar como seria a minha reação se eu estivesse no lugar de Edward mas não consegui.**_

'_**Você precisa ser mais responsável Renesmee, nenhuma de nós jamais atrasou a hora das suas refeições. Se você se comprometeu a fazer o café do Will, dos seus primos e do seu irmão, você deveria ter se levantado mais cedo. Independente da hora em que você foi dormir ou onde e com quem você estava dormindo, espero que você ao menos tenha se protegido.' Ver Esme ralhando com Renesmee seria interessante de se ver se minha neta não tivesse sido tão irresponsável.**_

'_**Tanto eu como Jake somos saudáveis, vovó de que precisamos nos proteger?' **_

'_**Já tivemos essa conversa Renesmee, você tem ciclos mensais como qualquer humana e isso nos faz crer que você pode engravidar.' Eu ou Edward teríamos que ter uma séria conversa com Jacob, ele dessa vez passou dos limites ao ter pensado que tal ato pode ter consequências.**_

'_**Juro que isso não vai acontecer da próxima vez pai, eu vou...'**_

'_**Isso se tiver uma próxima vez Renesmee.' Eu não precisava ler a mente de Edward para saber o quanto ele estava magoado com toda essa situação.**_

'_**Eu só me levantei mais tarde vocês não conseguem entender isso?'**_

'_**Renesmee, a força de uma família, assim como a força de um exército está na lealdade de cada membro. Você nos pediu que confiássemos em você, e assim o fizemos. Agora dê uma boa olhada no seu tio William no colo de Esme, veja o quão fracos estão as suas primas e seu primo nos braços de Alice e Rosalie e veja como o seu irmão esta agarrando o seio da sua mãe!' Tirando a respiração e os roncos dos estômago das crianças não se ouvia mais nem um som. 'Não é nada saudável que eles passem fome nessa idade, isso pode atrapalhar o crescimento e deixar eles vulneráveis a doenças, Will principalmente.'**_

'_**Mas vovô...' Renesmee tentou contra argumentar antes de ser interrompida por Aro.**_

'_**Já chega, todas as crianças são muito valiosas e não pretendo permitir que passem fome em Volterra, minhas queridas por favor levem seus filhos para a cozinha Thaina já deve estar quase terminando de preparar o almoço de Aria, quanto a você lobo, não permitirei que viaje para a França.' Por sorte Jacob não questionou a decisão de Aro.**_

_**12:10 PM ~//~//~ Rosalie's Pov**_

_**Assim que entramos na cozinha as crianças despertaram e logo começaram a comer.**_

_**Se eles não estivessem com tanta fome eu ou Esme teríamos ralhado com Emmie, Marie e Thony que se engasgaram varias vezes por comer rápido demais.**_

'_**Eu não acredito que Nessie fez isso com os nossos bebês, tenho vontade de matar aquele vira lata por isso.'**_

'_**Você não vai precisar fazer isso Rose, Aro acabou de mandar Jacob fazer as malas.' Fiquei surpresa em ver Jazz na cozinha acompanhado de Nessie que parecia estar bem triste, mas pouco me importei com a tristeza dela.**_

'_**E eu posso saber por quê?' Minha curiosidade estava me matando.**_

'_**Jake foi banido de Volterra.' Do jeito que Nessie falou parecia que tinha condenado o cachorro a morte.**_

'_**Na verdade Aro falou que seria melhor Jacob voltar para casa, e ele aceitou.'**_

'_**Aposto que você mexeu com o humor dele tio Jasper.'**_

'_**Eu não precisei fazer isso, ao contrario de você, que está agindo como uma menina mimada, Jacob foi maduro o suficiente para ver o erro que ele cometeu.'**_

_**Minha vontade era de pular de alegria, mas me contive.**_

_**13:30 PM ~//~//~ Esme's Pov**_

_**Depois que todos terminaram de comer, levamos as crianças para dar uma volta na cidade, Alice deixou Marie comer bolo a vontade.**_

'_**Como uma menina tão pequena consegue comer tanto bolo Esme?' Ri muito da pergunta da Suplicia.**_

'_**Marie sempre diz que tem um espaço extra no estômago para bolo. Thony ama pães, Emmie adora de paixão ursinhos de goma, Lizzie é tarada por batata frita e Will não resiste a uma pizza, embora ele seja tímido demais para demonstrar como os outros.' Lembro que fiquei surpresa quando Will conseguiu comer uma pizza grande sozinho.**_

'_**Então é melhor que Carlisle receite remédios para indigestão minha cara, você sabe como Paris é, a cidade não vive só de perfumes e roupas, bolsas e sapatos, a culinária francesa é muito elogiada.' Athena tinha razão.**_

_**13:45 ~//~//~ Ainda no Pov da Esme**_

'_**Mestras, os Denali acabaram de chegar e mestre Aro esta pedindo que se juntem a ele.' Meu coração quase parou quando Gianna veio nos chamar, não consegui evitar pensar na dor e no medo que Carmem estava sentindo.**_

_**Assim que chegamos à sala dos tronos pude ver Carmem e Eleazar juntos cercados por dez vampiros, Felix e Demetri estavam entre eles.**_

_**Tão logo eu, Alice, Athenodora, Bella, Rosalie e Suplicia nos sentamos ao lado dos nossos maridos Aro começou o julgamento de Carmem.**_

'_**Carmem minha cara, chegou ao nosso conhecimento que você encontrou uma criança imortal, criança essa que está agora em seus braços. Nossa lei é bem clara, não será permitida a existência de nenhuma criança imortal menor de doze anos.'**_

'_**Como a criança está sobre sua proteção, vocês Carmem e Eleazar devem ser punidos.' A tristeza que me invadiu foi tamanha, que comecei a soluçar um choro sem lágrimas contra o peito de Carlisle quando ouvi as palavras de Caius.**_

'_**No entanto...' Aro interrompeu Caius chamando a atenção de todos. 'Eu gostaria de ouvir de sua boca Carmem, onde você encontrou a criança?'**_

'_**Antes de viajar Jane me pediu para ir com ela até a sua Choupana perto de Fairbanks. Chegando lá Jane foi logo ao quarto dela e eu a acompanhei. O vampiro designado para cuidar da propriedade estranhou minha presença e somente não me atacou porque Jane o impediu. Ao irmos embora Jane proibiu ele de se aproximar do quarto dela.'**_

'_**Isso é verdade Jane?' Aro perguntou interrompendo Carmem.**_

'_**Sim, meu quarto estava todo impregnado com o cheiro do Cecil, principalmente a minha cama, por esse fato proibi ele de entrar no meu quarto e entreguei a chave para Carmem.' Aro rosnou de leve antes fazer sinal para Carmem continuar.**_

'_**No dia seguinte a viagem dos Cullen para Volterra Jane me ligou pedindo que fosse pegar um objeto pessoal dela que ela deixou no quarto dela, ao chegar lá notei o cheiro de Cecil e dois outros, um deles era Gaia, o outro eu ainda desconheço. Eu ainda tinha que pegar o objeto de Jane, mas antes de pegá-lo vasculhei a área para ver se encontrava Cecil. Quando saí da choupana Gaia engatinhou na minha direção e se agarrou a minha perna. Desde aquele momento estou cuidando da Gaia. Por favor, Aro me deixe mantê-la comigo, mi pequeña só tem se alimentado de sangue animal e sua sede está sobre controle.' Os soluços desesperados de Carmem me lembraram do dia em que estávamos todos prontos a morrer por Renesmee na clareira em Forks.**_

'_**Qual a idade da sua criança Carmem?'**_

'_**Eu não sei Marcus, não fui eu que criei ela.'**_

'_**Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi Carmem, é que William Cullen apesar de sua pouquíssima idade, é digno de confiança. Will você está pronto?' **_

'_**Sim tio.' Will disse estendendo o braço para Aro.**_

_**Carlisle teve que me segurar quando Aro cortou o pulso do meu filho com uma adaga. Tão logo a taça que Aro estava segurando se encheu Jane começou a lamber o pulso de Will até o corte fechar, e isso me intrigou muito afinal, da última vez que Jane bebeu o sangue do meu filho ela se contorceu de dor e agonia.**_

_**Quando olhei para Edward vi que ele estava tão intrigado quanto eu e não éramos os únicos.**_

'_**Dê esse sangue para a sua filha, se tudo de certo, sua filha Carmem deixará de ser considerada uma criança imortal e passará a ser uma criança da noite como William, Marissa, Elizabeth, Emmett e Anthony.' Tão logo Aro terminou de falar Felix pegou a taça e a entregou para Carmem.**_

_**Logo ao primeiro gole Gaia começou a chorar, quando a taça estava pela metade um batimento cardíaco se fez ouvir por toda a sala e Gaia começou a ficar corada de tanto chorar, sem contar as inúmeras lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.**_

'_**Tio ela não precisa beber mais.' Will comentou enquanto Jane passava um copo de suco de laranja para ele.**_

'_**Carlisle, meu irmão, você poderia verificar se Gaia está bem?' O espanto era visível na voz de Aro.**_

'_**Claro que sim Aro.' Carlisle se levantou e me recolocou no trono dele antes de ir examinar a filha de Carmem.**_

'_**Muitos vampiros vão querer que você transforme crianças imortais em crianças da noite, William.' Aro disse enquanto Carlisle**__**examinava Gaia.**_

'_**Eu só fiz isso, porque eu sei que tia Carmem não bebe sangue humano.'**_

'_**Se Lorenzo for ao menos um terço do menino que você é William, eu vou ficar muito feliz.' Esse comentário de Aro me deu muito orgulho.**_

_**14:00 ~//~//~ Carlisle's Pov.**_

'_**Eu não sei o que eu fiz para merecer ter todos esses anjinhos na minha família. E muito menos o que Deus viu em mim para me dar a honra de ser o pai de William, mas seja lá o que foi que eu fiz estou muito feliz de tê-lo feito!'**_

'_**Carlisle se o sangue do seu filho pode transformar crianças imortais em crianças da noite, por que Jane ainda é uma vampira?' A pergunta de Marcus silenciou a sala dos tronos.**_

'_**E quem te disse que Jane não mudou meu irmão?' Aro perguntou pensativo. 'Jane não está mais bebendo sangue humano, ela voltou a agir como uma pré-adolescente.'**_

'_**Mas essa mudança foi muito pequena se compararmos o que vimos agora a pouco acontecer com Gaia meu irmão.' Marcus tinha razão.**_

'_**Talvez isso tenha algo a ver com a idade ou a quantia de sangue que cada uma ingeriu. Para o tamanho de Gaia ela tomou muito sangue, mas Jane tomou relativamente pouco.' Edward estava tão excitado quanto eu.**_

'_**Quem diria que um dia os Volturi, os Cullen e um dos Denali, iriam estar todos reunidos na sala dos tronos de Volterra deliberando sobre crianças.' Eleazar comentou rindo.**_

_**Enquanto isso no voo para Paris ~//~//~ Esme's Pov.**_

'_**Pão, pão, pão, pão!' Thony não parou de cantar desde que fomos para os carros.**_

'_**Aro pretende dar um baile amanhã a noite, então acho que nossa primeira parada deve ser numa loja de...'**_

'_**PÃO!' Thony gritou feliz interrompendo Suplicia.**_

'_**Não meu pequeno, acho que vamos ter que ir primeiro numa loja de roupas.' Infelizmente isso fez Thony começar a chorar.**_

_**Por sorte Aro mandou Jeremy estocar o avião com os alimentos prediletos das crianças.**_

_**18:00 em Paris ~//~//~ Mesmo Pov.**_

_**Nosso passei por Paris foi muito divertido, por sorte o tempo estava nublado o que nos permitiu passear a vontade pela cidade, foi bom comprar roupas para Gaia.**_

_**Tivemos que parar várias para Carmem dar a mamadeira para a filhinha dela. Marie e Lizzie se revezavam para cuidar da nova prima.**_

'_**Tia Esme, Emmie Thony e Will não estão passando bem.' Quando olhei na direção em que Jane estava, vi que realmente os três estavam muito pálidos.**_

'_**O que vocês estão sentindo? Rosalie perguntou enquanto se agachava ao lado do filho dela.**_

'_**Aquelas pessoas estão comendo lesmas.' Quando olhei para as mesas que ele apontava, vi um casal comendo scargot.**_

_**Enquanto levávamos as crianças para uma loja de brinquedos passamos por um restaurante de frutos do mar e Emmie vomitou quando viu um homem oriental comendo polvo, e um grupo de adolescentes comendo ostras.**_

'_**Pelo amor de Deus essas pessoas não comem comida normal?' A observação que Will fez foi tão engraçada que acabei rindo.**_

'_**Meu anjinho aqui é até comum as pessoas comerem frutos do mar.'**_

'_**Graças a Deus sou americano!' Emmie desabafou quando ele parou de vomitar.**_

'_**Mamãe, onde o vovô Carlisle nasceu as pessoas também comem animais nojentos como lesmas?' Marie perguntou curiosa olhando para trás.**_

'_**Não, eles comem comida normal por lá.' A resposta de Alice foi acompanhada por três suspiros de alivio.**_

_**23:00 ~//~//~ Jane's Pov.**_

_**A volta para Volterra foi bem tranquila, por volta das nove e meia todos os humanos já estavam dormindo.**_

_**Papai estava nos esperando no aeroporto, me diverti contando para ele tudo o que aconteceu.**_

'_**Descobrimos de uma maneira não muito prazerosa que Emmie, Thony e Will não são apreciadores de frutos do mar.' Falei rindo.**_

'_**Mais precisamente moluscos, a antes que você me repreenda Aro meu amor, saiba que não os forçamos a comer aquela porcaria, Emmie vomitou só de ver um grupo de adolescentes comendo ostras.' Papai revirou os olhos enquanto todos ríamos.**_

_**Carmem não largou Gaia nem por um minuto durante toda a viagem mas, foi só Eleazar pedir que ela passou a bebê para os braços dele.**_

_**Alec ficou me irritando muito mas mamãe colocou ele no seu devido lugar quando mandou ele trocar as próximas cinco fraldas sujas da pequena Gaia.**_

_**22/08/2023 ~//~//~ 06:30 Aro's Pov.**_

'_**Pelo amor da Deusa, Aria nunca fez tanta sujeira, o que foi que você deu para essa menina comer Carmem?' Alec geralmente aguenta calado e isso chamou a minha atenção.**_

'_**Eu só dei leite para ela, exatamente como Carlisle sugeriu.'**_

'_**Leite de que? Meu olfato vai levar um século para voltar ao normal.' As reclamações de Alec continuaram a manhã inteira, o que me divertiu muito, principalmente nas vezes em que Gaia precisava trocar uma fralda.**_

_**O bom de ter a família de Carlisle aqui em Volterra é o festival de bom dias que recebo toda manhã.**_

_**Marissa e Elizabeth sempre me dão um beijo na bochecha e um abraço em todos. O pequeno Emmett sempre esta animado e para mim ele reserva um aperto de mão no qual ele sempre tenta apertar minha mão com mais força do que eu aperto a dele. Mas Anthony é um show aparte, ele sempre tropeça no próprio pé e começa a sendo um desastre ambulante ele é muito encantador.**_

_**Alice se ofereceu para ajudar na decoração do baile.**_

_**17:30 ~//~//~ Emmie's Pov.**_

'_**Batata-frita, bife à milanesa com limão, pão-doce, pizza, ursinhos de goma, bolo e mingau de leite?' Eu estava no céu que vovô Carlisle sempre fala.**_

'_**Marie, você está babando.' Olhei feio para a Lizzie, ela estava babando tanto quanto a Marie.**_

'_**Uhu bife!' Aria nem esperou ela logo começou a comer.**_

_**Thony quase se engasgou com o pão dele e Will ainda estava rezando quando comecei a decapitar os meus ursinhos.**_

'_**Emmett Junior pare de brincar com a comida, e Elizabeth não coloque tanta batata na boca você mal consegue mastigar.' Vovó nunca deixava de nos dar uma bronca.**_

_**Foi divertido beber coca-cola, quando Marie se engasgou com o refrigerante dela e eu dei um tapinha nas costas dela, ela deu um arroto tão forte que todos em Volterra devem ter ouvido, já que ouvimos assovios e risadas de todos os lados!**_

'_**Isso é sinal de que o tanque esta cheio' Nah falou rindo, Bri estava rolando no chão e a Melissa estava paralisada olhando para todo mundo!**_

'_**Tia Esme, por que estamos tendo esse banquete?' Aria fez uma boa pergunta.**_

'_**Aro vai dar um baile hoje e quer que vocês estejam bem alimentados.' Vovó Esme é tão carinhosa, amo ela.**_

'_**Vovó você tem certeza de que a Lizzie não usou o poder dela no tio Aro?' Marie é tão inteligente!**_

'_**Tenho sim, agora terminem de comer e Emmie pare de atirar seus ursos de goma com o cabo da colher e tente comer um pouco de pão, pizza ou batata-frita, o mesmo vale para você Marie.' Vovó não devia reclamar eu acertei todos os urso na minha boca.**_

_**18:00 ~//~//~ Carlisle's Pov.**_

'_**Como foi o jantar das crianças?' Como se eu não pudesse imaginar.**_

'_**Tirando o arroto que Marie deu, as quatro vezes que Thony se engasgou com o pão, as três vezes quem mandei Emmie para de brincar com a comida e as cinco vezes que eu pedi para Lizzie colocar menos batata-frita na boca o jantar até que foi bem tranquilo.' **_

_**Aproveitando que o baile só iria começar as oito, eu me ofereci para tomar banho junto com Esme.**_

_**19:55 ~//~//~ Suplicias Pov.**_

'_**O que esta te incomodando Aro? Por que você tem estado em silêncio desde o seu encontro com aqueles três vampiros irlandeses?'**_

'_**Embora eles tenham nomes irlandeses os Mageean são da escócia. Eles destruíram o clã de Fen MacClancy.' Isso era bom afinal os MacClancy estavam causando problemas para Aro ultimamente.**_

'_**Não Suplicia, isso não é nada bom. Eu preferiria se Ian MacGregor, Duncan MacDonald ou Domhnall MacDhiubh assumissem o controle da escócia, Caius, Carlisle e Marcus concordam comigo.' Aro sussurrou enquanto me ajudava a fechar o zíper do meu vestido.**_

_**Aro estava majestoso no terno negro dele, sua gravata Vermelho vinho combinava perfeitamente com o meu vestido de cetim.**_

'_**Em Volterra estamos seguros Aro, nossa família esta mais forte e duvido que William permita que alguém faça mal se isso magoar Jane.'**_

'_**William é somente uma criança Suplicia, não devemos deixar essa responsabilidade cair sobre os frágeis ombros dele, por isso seja cuidadosa e ...' Calei Aro com um beijo, essa noite nos pertencia e ninguém iria estragar minha alegria.**_

_**Assim que entramos no salão de baile junto com Athenodora e Caius, Esme e Carlisle; e Aria e Marcus todos se calaram.**_

'_**Sejam bem vindos meus amigos à Volterra, agradeço a todos vocês por estarem presentes. Nessa noite vamos celebrar o quarto aniversário de Aria e quatro anos de uma grande e poderosa aliança entre os Volturi e os Cullen.' As palavras de Aro foram recebidas com uma ruidosa salva de palmas.**_

_**Como é de costume a primeira valsa eu, Esme, Athena e Aria demos inicio a dança com nosso parceiros, no caso de Aria seu pai; e em seguida Jane e William, Alec e Tanya, todos os herdeiros dos Cullen e os Denali. Na segunda valsa todos os convidados se juntaram a nós na pista de dança.**_

_**21:05 ~//~//~ mesmo Pov.**_

_**Eu estava conversando com uma vampira húngara quando um dos vampiros do clã Mageean me tirou para dançar, eu já não estava gostando que um dos outros dois estivesse dançando com Jane.**_

_**'Agradeço por me conceder essa dança minha querida Suplicia.' Como ele ousa me chamar de querida? 'Alias, meu nome é Ruairc Mageean.'**_

_**'Não me lembro de ter lha dado permissão para me chamar de querida.'**_

_**'Certamente logo se acostumara. Eu estou decidido a tomar Jane como minha companheira, e você será a companheira de Eocaidh.' Esse insolente estava me irritando.**_

'_**E o que te faz pensar que minha filha vai aceitar?'**_

'_**Acredite Jane não terá escolha, e ela vai gostar afinal, ela não vai mais ter que conviver com essa escória de vampiros doentes.' Ele estava nos chamando de escória?**_

'_**Nós Volturi não somos uma escória!' Falei entre dentes.**_

_**Para a minha sorte a dança acabou corri para os braços de Aro e mostrei para ele que ser nojento estava cobiçando nossa filha.**_

_**'Aro, meu nome é Eocaidh Mageean você me permitiria dançar com sua adorável esposa?'**_

"_**Aro por favor ignore tudo o que vou dizer para ele. Juro que vou te recompensar mais tarde meu amor."**_

_**Aro apenas acenou com a cabeça antes de me deixar ir para a pista de dança.**_

_**'Seu baile esta maravilhoso minha querida e vejo que Ruairc gostou de Jane.' Quando olhei na direção dela, vi que aquele porco imundo estava agarrando Jane.**_

_**'Seu irmão é um louco por desejar ela, Aro jamais o permitira.'**_

_**'E por que não?'**_

_**'Seu irmão não é digno dela.'**_

_**'E Aro o é?'**_

_**'Isso é problema dele, não seu.'**_

_**'Se você ficar ao meu lado você não será mais uma escrava da cama de Aro Volturi.'**_

_**'Prefiro ser escrava na cama dele a ficar junto com você!'**_

_**'Não seja tola, vamos matar todos os Volturi menos você e Jane, até os Cullen serão exterminados, menos a vidente a o escudo, se as fizermos beber o sangue daquelas aberrações que elas chamam de filhos, elas poderão se curar da doença dos olhos dourados.'**_

'_**As crianças não são aberrações.'**_

'_**Ora essa querida, é certo que aqueles monstrinhos não são humanos, mas também não são vampiros, eles devem ser mortos.' Se eu pudesse eu estaria vomitando de nojo e desprezo agora.**_

'_**E se eu quiser clamar as crianças para mim?'**_

'_**Se esse for o seu desejo, eu certamente te servirei pessoalmente as crianças. Mas não sei se o sabor deles é bom.'**_

'_**E o que vocês pretendem fazer com Alec?' Eu perguntei temendo a resposta.**_

'_**Ele não nos interessa, com certeza será morto!'**_

_**Eu já estava farta dessa conversa, quando vi Ruairc tentando beijar Jane, me desvencilhei de Eocaidh e corri para ajudá-la.**_

_**'Se eu fosse você Mageean tirava as mãos de Jane, certamente o noivo dela não esta gostando de ver essa cena!'**_

_**'Noivo? Que noivo?' O tolo me perguntou e todos se calaram deixando a sala no mais absoluto silencio.**_

_**'Jane esta prometida a William Cullen!' Todos me olhavam como se eu tivesse dito alguma sandice.**_

'_**E quem seria esse tal de William Cullen?' Ruairc me perguntou ameaçadoramente.**_

'_**Eu sou William Cullen.' Me virei assustada na direção do pequeno Will.**_

'_**Quem falou?' A distração permitiu que Jane se desvencilhasse do tolo Mageean e juntas corremos para junto de Aro, que nos envolveu em seus braços.**_

'_**Eu não falei, só estou usando meu dom em todos que estão aqui.' Will estava sentado numa cadeira bebendo suco e isso me preocupou.**_

'_**Tenha mais respeito quando falar comigo aberração!' Ruairc gritou irritado.**_

_**Nesse momento, Will baixou o copo que ele estava bebendo e o colocou na mesa antes de se levantar e dar dois passos firmes na direção dos três Mageean.**_

'_**Meu nome não é aberração, meu nome é William.' Eu nunca imaginei ver uma criança desafiar um vampiro como Will estava fazendo. 'Talvez Eocaidh Mageean, você queira esclarecer para todos como Gaia apareceu na frente da casa do tio Aro em Fairbanks.' Fiquei espantada com as palavras do pequeno Will, o que ele quis dizer com aquilo?**_

'_**Eu e meus irmãos descobrimos que Aro Volturi tem uma cabana naquela região e um amigo de Kavan era o caseiro da cabana. Sequestramos uma criança humana e levamos ela até Dawson onde ela quase chegou morta. Ruairc a mordeu e deixou ela na frente da casa, matei o caseiro pois ele quis interferir nos nossos planos. Pretendíamos obrigar os Volturi a atacar os vampiros de olhos dourados. Com o revide do Clã de Carlisle nós só precisaríamos resgatar a vidente e o escudo dos Cullen e Jane dos Volturi. Com elas, nós do clã Mageean seríamos os novos senhores dos vampiros.' Quando olhei novamente para William eu quase gritei de susto, os olhos dele tinham mudado de cor e estavam tão vermelhos quanto os meus!**_

_**21:33 ~//~//~ Will's Pov.**_

_**Eu não sei por que eu vi o que aqueles três vampiros fizeram com a Gaia, mas quando eu vi tudo o que ela sofreu nas mãos deles e tudo o que eles queriam fazer com minha família e a família da Janey, eu senti que eu devia fazer algo.**_

_**Mas o modo como ele falou me deixou muito irritado.**_

"_**Eles tem que pagar pelo que fizeram Will." Quando olhei para a Lizzie vi que os olhos dela tinham mudado de cor, eles estavam vermelhos assim como os olhos do Emmie e da Marie; Thony estava dormindo.**_

"_**Normalmente eu deixaria o vovô cuidar desses vampiros malvados, mas eu quero muito bater neles Will." A raiva da Marie era tão grande quanto a minha.**_

"_**Chegou a hora de mostrar para todos o que nós podemos fazer quando somos provocados!" Emmie pensou raivoso.**_

"_**Esses três vão pagar caro por estragar o baile que tio Aro fez para mim!" Aria falou enquanto olhava para os três vampiros a minha frente.**_

"_**Mande Jane se divertir também." Eles pensaram ao mesmo tempo.**_

"_**Janey, eles querem dar uma lição nesses vampiros."**_

"_**Ruairc é meu." Janey me respondeu vindo até mim lambendo os lábios.**_

_**Fechei meus olhos e bloqueei minha mente para não ver o que acontecia ao meu redor.**_

_**Eu fiquei parado enquanto Emmie e Aria derrubaram Eocaidh quebrando suas pernas, Lizzie fez Kavan ficar de quatro, para ela e Marie assistirem os outros dois vampiros apanharem, Janey me abraçou enquanto torturava Ruairc.**_

_**Respirei fundo antes de falar pro tio Aro.**_

'_**Pare eles tio, por favor pare eles.'**_

_**21:45 ~//~//~ Aros Pov**_

_**Nunca em toda a minha existência, eu fiquei tão chocado. Na falta de uma expressão melhor, foi chocante, ver as crianças dominando três vampiros.**_

_**Eu podia ver que William estava tentando ao máximo não demonstrar a imensa tristeza que tomava conta dele.**_

_**Eu, Edward e Emmett ao mesmo tempo corremos até as crianças. Edward pegou as meninas, Emmett conteve o filho dele e Aria enquanto eu abracei Jane e William. A cena foi muito triste.**_

_**Aria, Jane, Elizabeth, Marissa, Emmett e William estavam todos chorando, embora Jane não tivesse lágrimas seu choro era igualmente triste.**_

_**Esme, Suplicia, Alice e Rosalie levaram as crianças para seus quartos.**_

_**Enquanto isso mandei matar aqueles três.**_

_**Quando as mães voltaram, o baile já tinha voltado ao normal por assim dizer.**_

_**As três da manhã eu encerrei o baile e me retirei com Suplicia para o nosso quarto!**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Pois é, demorou mas aqui esta mais um cap emocionante.  
__Nah, antes que você provoque o Volturi e jogue a culpa em mim saiba que eu tentei terminar o cap até sexta feira, mas um trabalho mequetrefe de português de dez paginas me pegou de surpresa. Juro que isso não vai mais ocorrer.  
__Bri, valeu pela dica do baile, eu adorei escrever ele, embora tenha chorado feito louca junto com as crianças.  
__Enfim, espero que todos gostem desse cap que se tornou um dos meu favoritos!_

_**Ps: **Por hora até o fim do baile esse cap esta com 15 páginas e isso me deixou curiosa. Só para matar curiosidades minha fic esta com 314 páginas, 121,219 palavras, 4,817 linhas e 667,082 caracteres contando com os espaços. Legal né? Beijos da Mini-Alice!_

_**Pps:** Infelizmente a Bri por motivos particulares não vai betar a minha fic, mas se quando ela voltar a fic ainda não tiver chegado ao fim ela será bem vinda. Brijos Bri e vê se volta logo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	72. Travessuras de férias

_**Capítulo 73 ( Travessuras de férias ) 06:00 23/08/2023 Aros Pov**_

_**Volterra ainda estava imersa no silencio que se seguiu ao baile quando do nada uma musica se fez ouvir. Alguém estava tocando no salão de baile onde os instrumentos ficam guardados e aí residia o problema.**_

_**Eu deixei bem claro que o salão fosse trancado tão logo o último convidado se retirasse e a chave estava com Marcus.**_

'_**Quais são as chance de Marcus ter resolvido estend**__**er o baile, Aro?' Suplicia me perguntou apreensiva enquanto nós dois nos vestíamos.**_

'_**Nulas. Eu quase não consegui convencer ele a reabrir o salão de bailes, tive que usar Aria para convencer ele, e mesmo assim ele resistiu muito.'**_

_**Tão logo terminamos de nos vestir, corremos na direção da torre leste. Primeiro pensei que fosse Edward, pois a musica vinha do piano e estava sendo executada com maestria. Mas todos os Cullen, bem como os Denali e toda a guarda de Volterra estava reunida ao pé da torre que pertencia a Marcus e Didyme.**_

'_**O que significa isso Aro?' Me surpreendi ao ver Marcus vindo da entrada de Volterra.**_

'_**Eu não sei irmão. Acabamos de ouvir essa melodia e viemos te perguntar o mesmo.'**_

'_**Pai, eu acabei de ir verificar os cofres e o lacre do cofre da t**__**ia Didyme não foi violado.' Enfim Alec voltou a ser o meu garoto.**_

'_**Alguém viu a Jane?' Agora que Alec mencionou, estranhei que Jane não estivesse aqui.**_

'_**Seja lá quem for que tiver invadido a minha torre, vai ter que se ver comigo.' Fazia tempos que eu não **__**via tamanho ódio nos olhos de Marcus.**_

_**Mas o que vimos no salão de baile certamente acalmou a todos.**_

'_**Obrigada pessoal, por me ajudar a limpar toda essa bagunça. Mamãe não iria gostar de ver o salão dela todo bagunçado.' Aria estava se equilibrando nos ombr**__**os de Jane enquanto usava um pano para limpar uma das janelas.**_

'_**De nada.' Todos responderam animadamente.**_

'_**Eu não sabia que Edward estava te ensinando a tocar piano dorminhoco.' Jane comentou enquanto tentava não deixar Aria cair.**_

'_**Ele não me ensinou, mas **__**eu reconheço os sons que cada tecla do piano produz, aí eu só preciso tocar as teclas certas para…' Will foi interrompido pelo baque surdo provocado pela queda de Aria.**_

'_**Aí ! Isso vai deixar uma marquinha!' Aria comentou enquanto saia de cima de Jane que e**__**stava olhando espantada para William.**_

'_**Emmie, Lizzie e Marie também sabem tocar piano.' Will comentou enquanto se ruborizava.**_

'_**É mas o Will prefere a bateria. Ele decorou todas as musicas do jogo rock band**_ _**do tio Emmett.' Marie devolveu o comentário.**_

'_**Toca**__** para a Jane aquela musica linda que você me mostrou no youtube**_ _**semana passada Will.' Lizzie pediu entusiasmada.**_

'_**Qual delas? Lost Painting ou**_ _**Kiss the Rain?' **__**Will perguntou animado, parando de tocar a musica que Edward compôs para Esme.**_

'_**Aquela outra, a d**__**o desenho animado.' Marie estava pulando de tão animada.**_

'_**O nome dela é Hear Our Prayer. Se você tocar o piano eu toco o violino.' Logo ele deu lugar para que Marie se sentasse ao piano.**_

_**Após dedilhar todas as teclas, ela olhou para William que estava pegando um dos violinos. Ele acenou para ela, que começou a tocar antes de ele começar a acompanhar ela.**_

_**Era uma musica suave e ao mesmo tempo imponente. Emmie os acompanhou na percussão, enquanto Lizzie tocava um outro violino ao lado de Aria e Jane que estavam sentadas no chão.**_

_**Enquanto as crianças tocavam perto da varanda, o salão de bailes se encheu silenciosamente, em apreciação ao belo espetáculo diante de nossos olhos. Como a varanda fica num nível abaixo da entrada do salão, as crianças não nos notaram, nem mesmo Jane.**_

_**Considerando Carlisle como meu irmão, me dei o direito de me orgulhar por ter tão belas joias sob a minha proteção.**_

_**Suplicia se aninhou em meus braços enquanto uma tranquila sensação de alegria e calma inundou a todos presentes.**_

_**06:10 ~//~//~ Arias Pov**_

'_**Will, se eu não me engano, tem um pote enorme de sorvete de chocolate na freezer. Podemos comer ele como recompensa por termos limpado o salão da mamãe. Traz ele aqui com um monte de colheres?' Pisquei meus olhos para ver se o truque **__**da tia Athenadora funciona. Ela me disse que se eu fizesse direito ninguém iria me negar nada!**_

'_**Mas Aria, já esta quase na hora do café da manha.'**_

'_**Eu sei Will, mas sorvete de chocolate nunca é demais!' Comentei piscando de novo.**_

'_**Aria, pare de tentar sedu**__**zir ele. Me pergunto com quem você aprendeu isso.' Jane acabou de entrar na minha lista negra!**_

'_**Eu não estou tentando seduzir o Will, eu só estou querendo que ele traga o sorvete!'**_

'_**Tentar forçar Will a te trazer sorvete e tentar seduzir ele com piscada da**__** no mesmo. E eu não vou deixar nenhuma garota seduzir o meu dorminhoco!'**_

'_**A Jane esta com ciúme, a Jane esta com ciúmes!' Eu amo provocar a Jane.**_

'_**Você também estaria com ciúmes se Lizzie tentasse seduzir Alec!' Não gostei do que a Jane falou.**_

'_**Há, o Alec **__**nunca vai olhar para a Lizzie!'**_

_**06:20 ~//~//~ Jane's Pov**_

_**Aria estava confiante demais.**_

'_**Se eu quiser, o Alec vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar!' Lizzie respondeu ofendida.**_

'_**Quanto a mim, não pense que vai ser fácil me convencer. Nem os poderes da Lizzie faz**__**em efeito em mim!' Eu amei essa resposta do meu dorminhoco.**_

'_**Papai é tão poderoso quanto o tio Aro. Você devia tentar agradar a mim também.'**_

'_**Eu não ligo para quem é o Volturi mais poderoso Aria. Jane é minha melhor amiga!' Amei ouvir Will falando isso. 'E**__** ela faz a melhor pizza de calabresa que eu já comi na minha vida.' Ele acrescentou corando encantadoramente.**_

_**Só de ver ele ficando corado quando falava de mim já era o suficiente para me dar a sensação de estar viva novamente. No fundo do meu coração eu não via a hora de poder beijar Will na boca, de ser a namorada dele, mas por hora eu tinha outros problemas.**_

_**Um desses problemas é a escola!**_

'_**Alguém pode me lembrar porque mesmo eu aceitei continuar indo para a escola?' Perguntei mais para mim mesma, mas pe**__**lo visto minha boca e minha garganta me traíram.**_

'_**Para mostrar para o Will que a escola não é tão ruim quanto ele pensa!' Marie respondeu pulando animada ao lado do piano de calda.**_

'_**Que foi Jane? Você esta se arrependendo?' A maldade estava transbordando **__**pelos olhos malignos do Emmie.**_

'_**Pensei que os Cullen fossem todos bondosos!' A minha afirmação parecia mais uma pergunta.**_

'_**E somos, mas tio Caius me disse outro dia quando eu ganhei do seu pai no já xadrez, que um pouco de maldade não faz mal a ninguém!' E**__**u olhei pasma pro Emmie. Ele realmente não devia ficar muito perto do tio Caius.**_

_**06:25 ~//~//~ Edwards Pov**_

'_**Alguém pode me lembrar porque mesmo eu aceitei continuar indo para a escola?' Essa pergunta da Jane quase me fez rir.**_

'_**Para mostrar para o Will qu**__**e a escola não é tão ruim quanto ele pensa!' Marie sem dúvida era filha da Alice pulando daquele jeito.**_

'_**Que foi Jane? Você esta se arrependendo?' Emmie me surpreendeu dessa vez.**_

'_**Pensei que os Cullen fossem todos bondosos!' Jane estava tão espantada **__**quanto eu.**_

'_**E somos, mas tio Caius me disse outro dia quando eu ganhei do seu pai no já xadrez, que um pouco de maldade não faz mal a ninguém!' Assim que Emmie terminou de **__**responder todos ouvimos um rosando.**_

_**Quando olhei na direção vi o olhar que Esme estava lançando na direção de Caius. Se eu fosse ele, eu estaria me esgueirando na direção das escadas.**_

"_**Como ele pôde falar isso para o meu neto?" Meu maior pecado foi rir do comentário dela.**_

"_**Se você rir novamente eu te obrigarei a comer peixe, mocinho!" Ant**__**e esse pensamento dela, eu parei de rir imediatamente.**_

_**06:30 ~//~//~ Carlisle's Pov**_

_**A um sinal de Aro, todos deixamos o salão de baile e fomos para a sala dos tronos.**_

'_**Se você voltar a falar para os meus netos que uma maldadezinha de vez em quando não fa**__**z mal a ninguém Caius, eu juro que vou dar um jeito de convencer Elizabeth a te obrigar a se vestir de Madonna!' Se é que isso é possível, Caius pareceu empalidecer um pouco.**_

'_**Aceite meu conselho irmão, não mexa mais com as crianças!' Aro parecia estar mui**__**to sério, mas o brilho no olhar dele denunciava que ele estava se segurando tanto para não rir quanto eu.**_

_**Infelizmente, Jasper foi afetado demais pelo bom humor na sala e acabou rindo muito e isso afetou a todos incluindo Esme!**_

_**06:32 ~//~//~ Aro's Pov**_

'_**M**__**estre Aro, o café da manhã das crianças já esta pronto.' Melissa me informou.**_

'_**Levem tudo para a minha biblioteca.' Marcus pelo visto também já se livrou da alegria enviada por Jasper.**_

'_**Mestres posso fazer uma breve observação e dar um sugestão?'**_

'_**Diga Mel**__**issa, estamos ouvindo.' Marcus não devia dar tanta liberdade as vampiras que ele designou para cuidarem da filha dele.**_

'_**Aria tem provocado muito a jovem mestra. Se as provocações continuarem, Jane vai acabar tomando alguma atitude mais energética contra a **__**pequena mestra.' Nesse ponto eu concordo com a guarda de Aria.**_

'_**E o que você sugere que nós façamos? Não posso proibir minha filha de amar William, e duvido que minha sobrinha pare de provocar Jane.' Suplicia tem razão, proibir as provocações de Aria só va**__**i piorar a situação.**_

'_**Minha recomendação é que alguém explique para Aria exatamente o que Jane sente por William e deixar bem claro que o jovem mestre esta prometido para Aria.' Dificilmente eu terei essa conversa.**_

'_**Esse é um daqueles momento de Pai e Filh**__**a, então Marcus deve ter a honra!' Depois desse comentário, eu estou em divida com Emmett.**_

_**06:37 ~//~//~ Suplicias Pov**_

_**Justamente quando eu pensei que estava tudo calmo em Volterra, uma tempestade se formou e invadiu a sala dos tronos!**_

'_**Eu vou te matar **__**Aria. Primeiro eu vou torcer o seu pescoço, segundo eu vou te enforcar, e por ultimo mas não menos importante, eu vou achar um jeito de sumir com todas as suas bonecas! Mas por hora fique parada!' Jane estava tão enfurecida que não reparou que a sala estav**__**a cheia!**_

'_**Tenta me pegar!' Aria provocou de volta.**_

'_**Quando eu colocar as minhas mãos em você Aria, nem mesmo toda a guarda de Volterra junta vai conseguir me separar de você! Como você ousa beijar Will na minha frente!'**_

'_**Você prefere que eu beije ele quand**__**o você não estiver olhando?' Ou Aria bateu muito forte com a cabeça ou ela estava querendo morrer.**_

'_**Ou você é muito corajosa ou é muito tola para falar uma asneira dessas!' Jane gritou a plenos pulmões antes de saltar na direção de Aria.**_

'_**Eu aposto duas ba**__**rras de chocolate que Aria vai escapar.' Emmie comentou enquanto todas as outras crianças apareceram na sala.**_

'_**Uma barra que tio Macus vai parar a briga.' Anthony apostou rindo.**_

'_**Thony, o nome dele é Marcus. Embora eu não goste muito de apostar assim ,eu **__**a**__**posto três barras que a Jane vai pegar a Aria mas não vai machucar ela.' Will, apesar do tom confiante, estava extremamente corado.**_

_**William mal terminou de falar quando Jane acertou o salto e agarrou Aria.**_

'_**Agora já chega! Aria pare de provocar Jane, e Jan**__**e pare de ameaçar Aria. Qual das duas vai me explicar por que de toda essa confusão?' Os olhos de Aro estavam brilhando de curiosidade.**_

'_**Eu não sei bem. Nós estávamos limpando o salão de baile, quando terminamos fomos guardar as coisas e Will e Aria ficara**__**m no salão, para arrumar os vasos. Mas quando chegamos, Aria e Will estavam se beijando.'**_

'_**Você beijou Aria?' Perguntei espantado.**_

'_**Eu não beijei, eu juro, foi ela que me beijou!' Conhecendo William como eu conheço duvidei que ele tomasse tal atitude.**_

'_**Ari**__**a!'**_

'_**Como você pode desconfiar de mim, tio? Eu sou uma princesa Volturi, jamais iria fazer algo que envergonhasse o nome da nossa família! Eu não tenho esse tipo de mal exemplo! Você acredita em mim, né tio?' Eu me amaldiçoei por não resistir a carinha de **__**choro de Aria.**_

_**06:45 ~//~//~ Will's Pov**_

'_**Só existe um jeito de saber de quem provocou essa confusão. William, me mostre o que ocorreu.'**_

_**Eu estava esticando o meu braço para o tio Aro quando eu fiquei paralisado!**_

'_**Se você mostrar a verdade pro tio Aro eu **__**juro que queimo a velha harpa da Jane!' Aria me ameaçou.**_

_**Eu não podia mentir pro tio Aro, mas também não podia deixar Aria queimar a harpa da Janey.**_

'_**Aria esta ameaçando queimar a harpa da Jane se Will te tocar Aro .' Eu quase chorei de alegria quando **__**Edward me salvou.**_

'_**Obrigado Edward!'**_

'_**De nada Will.'**_

'_**Aria, eu não vou permitir que você continue seu comportando desse jeito. William vai ser o namorado de Jane e Alec será o seu! Se você quer beijar algum garoto, saiba que você terá que esperar!' Tio Mar**__**cus estava tão sério que Aria correu até ele e se sentou no colo dele.**_

'_**Desculpa pai.' Fiquei me sentindo péssimo por Aria ter levado uma bronca.**_

'_**Não é só para mim que você deve desculpas Aria.' Tio Marcus estava esfregando as costas dela.**_

'_**Me perdoem, po**__**r favor, Alec, Jane e Will.'**_

'_**Por mim você esta perdoada.' Respondi.**_

'_**Desde que você nunca mais pense em beijar outro garoto, por mim tudo bem.' Alec estava muito mal humorado.**_

'_**Se Will te perdoou eu também o farei, mas nunca mais repita isso.' Jane falou **__**olhando na minha direção. Não sei por que, minhas bochechas decidiram ficar tão vermelhas quanto os olhos do tio Aro.**_

'_**Crianças, o café da manhã de vocês vai ser servido na biblioteca do Marcus. Após comerem, corram para o seus quartos. Vou levar vocês par**__**a a minha fazenda em Gênova.' Fiquei tão feliz com o tio Aro que transportei todo mundo para a biblioteca e quando eu disse todo mundo eu quero dizer todos que estavam na sala dos tronos, e isso me deixou cansado.**_

_**07:00 ~//~//~ Edward's**_ _**Pov**_

_**Desde quando Will usou pela primeira vez o dom de projetar fisicamente eu fiquei me imaginando qual seria o limite desse dom.**_

_**Jamais esperei que Will fosse capaz de projetar trinta vampiros de um lugar para o outro com somente sete anos. Chegava a ser assustador pensar que, se ele continuasse a desenvolver seus dons desse jeito, ele logo poderia enfrentar toda a guarda de Aro sozinho. Isto se ele já não o pudesse fazer agora.**_

_**Isso estava me preocupando muito. Como alguém tão inocente, frágil, doce e puro como Will podia ter tanto poder?**_

_**Will quase desmaiou por ter projetado todos para a biblioteca de Marcus, e boa parte dos vampiros pareciam estar enjoados.**_

_**Esme pegou-o no colo e levou ele até a mesa onde estava o café da manhã.**_

"_**Will é bom, papai." Thony estava tentando**__** escalar as minhas calças enquanto pensava sobre como Will sempre ajudava ele a ficar de pé.**_

"_**Eu sei filho. Agora coma, tem pão com geléia e chocolate quente." Eu respondi em pensamento.**_

'_**Pão!' Ainda me pergunto de onde Thony tirou essa preferência por pão**__**. Nas duas vezes que Bella engravidou ela sempre preferiu comer ovos.**_

_**07:05 ~//~//~ Aro´s Pov**_

'_**Aro eu preciso falar com você agora.' Não gostei do tom de voz de Alejandro Gonzáles, mas fiz sinal para que todos me seguissem e voltei para a sala dos **__**tronos.**_

'_**O que você deseja falar comigo, Gonzáles?' Eu já estava bem impaciente.**_

'_**Eu pensei, meu amigo, que você tivesse dito que as crias dos Cullen fossem inofensivos, mas não foi isso o que eu e todos aqui vimos ontem!**_

_**Por tudo o que há de mais sagrado meu amigo, aquelas aberrações dominaram três vampiros adultos.'**_

_**Seja lá qual for o motivo de existência das crianças, eu não estava disposto a ouvir ninguém chamar as crianças de crias.**_

'_**Dobre a sua língua antes de chamar as crianças de crias, seu porco in**__**feliz!' Suplicia falou enquanto as Cullen rosnavam todas ao mesmo tempo.**_

'_**Esteja ciente que entre as aberrações estavam Jane e Aria. Quanto a Anthony, Emmett Jr., Elizabeth, Marissa e William, não importa como foi a concepção e o nascimento deles. Sendo el**__**es da família de Carlisle a quem eu, Caius e Marcus temos como irmão, eles agora são meus assim como todos os Volturi são deles! Se alguém falar mal deles ou insultá-los de qualquer maneira, estará me atacando também, e pagarão muito caro por isso!' Como n**__**inguém fez menção de falar continuei. 'Todas as crianças Cullen e Denali são meus e protejo aos meus queridos!'**_

'_**Eu não quis insultar as crianças Aro, mas pense bem, essas crianças podem ser perigosas.' Esse tolo estava passando dos limites.**_

'_**Mantenha quem**__** você ama perto de si, e aos seus inimigos mais ainda. Eu sei melhor do que qualquer um o quão forte Will e a mini-mafia são. É humilhante ser dominado por um deles e Lizzie é muito talentosa. Ela ganhou o meu respeito assim como William conquistou a minha**__** lealdade.' Estranhei ver como Alec estava defendendo William.**_

_**Mas assim que toquei no ombro do meu filho vi o motivo pelo qual Alec mudou de opinião. Ontem a noite todas as crianças Cullen se ergueram para defender não somente a bebê Denali mas também todos os Volturi, principalmente Jane e Suplicia.**_

'_**Meus primos só atacaram os Mageean porque foram provocados. Tenho vivido com os Cullen e todas as crianças são extremamente doces e educadas. Os Volturi foram ofendidos dentro de Volterra e não foi você, Gonz**__**áles, que nos defendeu, foram os herdeiros dos Cullen, eu e minha prima Aria! Faço minhas as palavras do meu pai. Qualquer um que levantar a mão para um Cullen ou um Denali estará levantando a mão para mim, e eu jamais deixarei tal ofensa impune!' Os olhos**__** dourados de Jane transbordavam de uma fúria que sinceramente me deixou muito orgulhoso.**_

_**10:30 ~//~//~ mesmo Pov**_

'_**Podemos abrir os olhos agora vovô Aro?' Eu estava me divertindo muito.**_

'_**Não e eu vou saber se você trapacear Elizabeth.'**_

'_**Pai, eu estou me s**__**entindo péssima com os olhos vendados!' Jane reclamou se remexendo inquieta no assento da limusine.**_

'_**Eu também não estou me sentindo a vontade com meus olhos vendados pai' Alec fez coro à irmã e isso só me fez ficar ainda mais alegre.**_

'_**Se vocês continuarem**__** a reclamar eu vou cancelar a surpresa!' Eu sabia que estava **__**sendo cruel, mas minha alegria faria tudo valer a pena.**_

'_**Já chegamos?' Emmie estava se mostrando muito impaciente.**_

'_**Não.'**_

'_**Vovô Aro, porque você esta sendo tão malvado?' Marie começou a chorar e **__**isso foi de partir o coração.**_

'_**Não chore, minha pequena. Vai valer a pena.' Peguei ela no colo e comecei a afagar as costas dela.**_

'_**Já chegamos?' Se essa não fosse a trigésima vez que Emmie me fez essa pergunta, eu teria achado graça.**_

'_**Não.'**_

'_**Preciso ir pro**__** banheiro vovô.' Esse é o mal de ter crianças humanas na família.**_

'_**Demetri, pare a limusine no próximo posto e aproveite a oportunidade para reabastecer!'**_

_**Por sorte, cinco quilômetros mais a frente paramos num posto e enquanto Suplicia acompanhou as meninas, eu acompanhei os meninos.**_

'_**Quanta crianças você tem aí, meu caro? São todos seus?' Um frentista me perguntou enquanto eu deixava os garotos entrarem no carro.**_

'_**Somente os dois adolescentes são meus filhos. Do resto um sobrinho, uma sobrinha e quatro net**__**os de um de meus irmãos.' Não sei porque, mas fiquei muito orgulhoso de poder dizer que todos eram da minha família. Pois é, eu estava ficando muito sentimental.**_

'_**Já chegamos?'**_

'_**Emmie, nós estamos num posto de gasolina. Espere mais uma hora e então me **__**pergunte se já chegamos.' Aconselhei aliviado.**_

'_**Eu não sei ver as horas vovô.' Eu vou matar Carlisle. Ele tem ensinado de tudo para essas crianças e mesmo assim ainda não ensinou eles a ver as horas!**_

'_**Eu te aviso quando for a hora de perguntar, Emmie. Por**__** hora, tente tirar um cochilo.' Alec mal terminou de falar quando todas as crianças que dormem se deitaram na cama enorme da minha limusine e começaram a dormir uma a uma.**_

_**11:45 ~//~//~ Alec's Pov**_

'_**Emmie, acorda Emmie. Que merda Emmie, não me morda com o**__** que você esta sonhando?' Perguntei acariciando a minha mão.**_

'_**Urso… volta aqui… estou com fome… se você não voltar eu provoco o Volturi e digo que a culpa é sua!' O moleque esta pensando que eu sou um urso?**_

'_**Emmie, acorda. Está na hora de você encher o meu**__** pai para saber se já chegamos… me larga, eu não sou um urso!' Por sorte dessa vez tirei minha mão a tempo de não levar outra mordida.**_

'_**Talvez Emmie acorde se você parar de chacoalhar ele, Alec.' Mamãe estava sendo de grande ajuda. 'Emmie, se você acordar **__**eu te darei um urso de chocolate.' Eu nunca vi minha mãe usar um truque tão baixo. Psicologia infantil deveria ser proibida.**_

'_**Já chegamos vovô?' Esse pequeno traidor um dia vai me pagar caro por cair nesse golpe baixo! 'O que aconteceu com a sua mão Alec?'**__** E ele ainda pergunta?**_

'_**Você me mordeu.'**_

'_**Não mordi, não.' Ele me respondeu antes de abocanhar o doce que minha mãe estava distribuindo.**_

'_**Mordeu sim. Você até me ameaçou, você disse: "se você não voltar eu provoco o Volturi e digo que a culpa é sua!" só **__**para deixar bem claro, eu sou um Volturi.' Só para provocar Jane, que estava rindo, eu usei meu dom nela e a deixei totalmente fora de ação.**_

'_**Alec, pare de usar o seu dom. Se você ainda não notou, esta afetando Aro!' Meu pai vai me matar por culpa disso.**_

'_**Desculpa pai, juro que foi sem querer.'**_

'_**Acho bom, mas isso não vai te impedir de ser castigado.' Estremeci ante o sorriso do meu pai, ele provavelmente vai me acorrentar na masmorra e mandar Félix me surrar!**_

'_**Eu que tenho 5 anos e é o Alec que esta agindo**__** como uma criança.' Quem Marie pensa que é para fazer um comentário desses?**_

'_**Devemos mostrar a surpresa para as crianças Suplicia?' Não acredito que ele vai ficar fazendo joguinhos agora.**_

'_**Eu não sei querido, talvez…' Ela também vai ficar fazendo joguinhos**__**?**_

'_**Alec esta sendo um mal menino, vovô Aro.'**_

"_**Pequeno leitor de mentes fofoqueiro." Pensei enraivecido.**_

_**11:55 ~//~//~ Aros Pov**_

'_**Eu ouvi isso Alec.' Comentei enquanto ajudava Anthony a subir no meu colo.**_

_**Alec ficou boquiaberto quando viu Thony me abraçando.**_

'_**Abra a janela, minha querida, e vamos ver o que todos vão achar da vista.'**_

_**Sulpicia imediatamente abriu a janela e todas as crianças, incluindo Jane e Alec, ficaram espantadas.**_

'_**Cavalos!' Lizzie comentou animada, quando subiu no colo de Suplicia e se **__**inclinou na janela.**_

_**Quase que ela cai pela janela. Se Sulpicia não fosse uma vampira, teríamos um grave acidente.**_

_**Assustada de medo, Elizabeth se agarrou ao pescoço de Sulpicia enquanto esta acalmava a criança.**_

'_**Que lugar é esse pai?' Jane ainda estava bem**__** espantada.**_

'_**Certamente não é um restaurante.' Comentei bem humorado.**_

_**Infelizmente, ao que parece, os cavalos deixaram Emmie com água na boca, pois ele estalou os dedos, cruzou os braços e ficou emburrado.**_

'_**De quem é a fazenda pai? Sua é que não é. Você se**__**mpre planta oliveiras, ou uvas nas suas fazendas.' Alec estava intrigado, a julgar pelo modo como ele franziu o cenho.**_

'_**Essa fazenda é sua, Jane. Eu pretendia plantar morangos nela, mas Athenadora me pediu para criar cavalos aqui.' Na verdade Athena não **__**pediu, ela simplesmente ameaçou contar para Jane que eu tinha comprado essa fazenda para ela por email. Mesmo autorizando, eu mandei rastrearem todos os e-mails dela, e não me envergonho disso.**_

'_**Vovô Aro foi um mal menino vovó.' Thony comentou enquanto est**__**endia os braços para Suplicia pegar ele no colo, com intenções de revelar meu deslize.**_

"_**Se você não contar para ela, eu te deixo comer um pão doce inteiro depois do almoço."**_

'_**Vovô Aro mudou de idéia e está sendo um bom menino agora vovó!' Para meu alivio, **__**Thony era um bom negociante.**_

'_**Que bom que o dia esta nublado. Alice me informou que a semana inteira vai estar nublada como hoje.' Eu já tinha ouvido a previsão do tempo, mas meu vidente foi William.**_

_**Como todos queriam ver os cavalos de perto, mandei Demetri parar a limusine e deixei as crianças saírem correndo.**_

_**Confesso que fiquei preocupado em deixar Emmie chegar perto de um dos cavalos. Se ele decidisse drenar um dos cavalos Athenadora iria matar um.**_

'_**Vocês podem chegar perto dos cavalos, mas estão proib**__**idos de fazer um lanchinho deles, entenderam?' Minha pergunta foi respondida por sete "sim nós entendemos!".**_

'_**Emmie, eu ainda não ouvi a sua resposta.' Eu e Emmie nos encaramos por dez minutos antes de eu perder a paciência. 'Se você não atacar nenhum cava**__**lo eu te darei um urso quando voltarmos para Volterra.'**_

'_**Eu já disse que adoro negociar com você vovô?' Fiquei espantado em como os netos de Carlisle conseguem me manipular.**_

'_**Senhor Volturi, que… bom ver o senhor aqui!' O caseiro da fazenda precisava apren**__**der a disfarçar melhor a repulsa dele.**_

'_**O que você quer?' Meu humor estava mudando muito rapidamente.**_

'_**Senhor meu filho é o responsável pelos cavalos da sua senhora e precisamos muito falar com o senhor.' Quando desviei os olhos do caseiro gorducho e calvo**__**, notei que ao lado dele estava um jovem forte, de peito largo, músculos bem definidos e cabelos presos num longo rabo de cavalo.**_

'_**Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor, sou Luigi Santi. Preciso falar com o senhor sobre um **__**dos animais. Podemos tratar isso longe das **__**crianças?' Quando olhei para trás, vi que todos estavam olhando os cavalos que estavam sendo soltos no pasto.**_

'_**Félix, leve as malas para os quartos e Demetri, fique de olho nas crianças. Sulpicia, você me acompanha?' Perguntei estendendo a mão para ela.**_

_**Fui direto para o escritório e me sentei na minha cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, com Suplicia sentada no meu colo.**_

'_**O que você quer?' Fui direto ao ponto.**_

'_**Um dos cavalos está nos dando muito trabalho e eu gostaria da sua permissão para sacrificar o animal e**__**m questão.' Se eu pudesse, eu bem que adoraria deixar Emmie drenar um dos cavalos.**_

'_**E a que tipo de problemas você se refere?' Sulpicia perguntou, se remexendo em meu colo e me deixando louco.**_

'_**Ano passado, a patroa comprou um garanhão da raça Friesian par**__**a cobrir as quarto fêmeas da raça que tínhamos. Dessas quatro fêmeas, três morreram dando a luz aos potros dele. Não vou deixar que o garanhão em questão cubra a última.' Os Friesian são uma bela raça de cavalos fortes, robustos e os pelos nas quatro patas**__** lhes confere uma bela aparência.**_

'_**Isso não é motivo para sacrificar um dos cavalos de Athenadora.' Sulpicia estava com toda a razão, razão que eu estava quase perdendo. Se ela não parasse de se remexer, eu teria que expulsar os dois humanos do escritório **__**em muito pouco tempo.**_

'_**Mas isso é só o começo. Esse maldito cavalo já mandou dois dos três assistentes do meu filho para o hospital, e olha que eles todos são domadores de altíssimo prestígio, e um deles não vai mais voltar a andar. Também descobrimos que **__**o animal já matou treze domadores nos três anos de vida dele. Confie em mim senhora, esse é o cavalo do demônio, e o melhor que podemos a fazer é mandar esse animal infernal de volta para o inferno de onde não devia ter saído.' Se Lúcio pretendia nos assus**__**tar, ele devia tentar nos contar outra história.**_

'_**Qualquer assunto que envolva sacrificar animais deve ser tratado com Athenadora. Ela vai chegar hoje a noite junto com o resto da minha família e fique sabendo que Sulpicia e eu somos o seu patronato, Athen**__**adora está somente usando a fazenda. Até lá cuidem apenas pra que ninguém se machuque.' Com um aceno de mão, dispensei Lúcio e o filho dele, para começar a resolver meus negócios com Sulpicia.**_

_**Minha mão começou a passear pelas pernas dela e eu me deleitei com o cheiro da excitação dela. Eu até podia jurar que Sulpicia estava pronta para me receber quando, antes de fechar a porta, Lizzie entrou correndo no escritório.**_

_**Me recompus rapidamente abaixando a saia do vestido de Sulpicia antes de me virar para a pequena que estava chorando e soluçando do outro lado da mesa, tentando subir numa cadeira.**_

"_**Precisamos aprender a trancar as portas Aro, se não quisermos que as crianças nos flagrem fazendo amor." Eu teria rido do comentário mental de Sulpicia se isso não p**__**udesse magoar os sentimento da pequena Elizabeth.**_

'_**Posso saber por que você esta chorando Lizzie?' Tentei ao máximo parecer calmo e não frustrado.**_

'_**Will está… andando num… ca-cavalo… e eu… também… quero, vovô.' Eu quase me engasguei com meu próprio veneno.**_

'_**Mas nenhum de vocês sabe montar.' Sulpicia comentou, tão tensa quanto eu.**_

'_**Eu… sei… montar… quebra-cabeças.' Lizzie ficou mais magoada ainda.**_

'_**Eu quis dizer montar um cavalo. Porque Demetri não impediu William?' Essa era uma excelente pergunta, a qual eu**__** queria muito saber a resposta.**_

'_**Ele disse que tinha que guardar a limusine. Estávamos andando pela fazenda quando Will viu aquele cavalo lindo.' A julgar pelo modo como Lizzie estava olhando fixamente para a parede, eu diria que ela estava sonhando acorda**__**da.**_

'_**Pelo amor de Deus menina, como era o cavalo que seu amiguinho montou?' Ninguém agarra e chacoalha uma das minhas netas daquele jeito.**_

_**Por sorte, Sulpicia logo tirou as mãos imundas de Lúcio de Elizabeth.**_

'_**Apesar de William não aparentar por ser soment**__**e dois anos mais velho, Will é o tio dela.' Sulpicia explicou, enquanto afagava as costas de Lizzie que se assustou com o humano. 'Agora minha pequenina, você poderia me explicar como é o cavalo do **__**Will?' Sulpicia tinha mais jeito com crianças do que muita**__**s humanas.**_

'_**Ele é lindo vovó! O cavalo mais grande que eu já vi.'**_

'_**Se diz maior Lizzie, não mais grande.' Sulpicia corrigiu rindo.**_

'_**Isso não ajuda muito. Essa criança é cega?' Lúcio resmungou.**_

'_**Minha neta nunca viu um cavalo antes seu inútil, agora cale a **__**boca.' Eu iria ter que ligar e mandar Heidi vir me trazer um lanchinho. 'Lizzie, além de grande e bonito, o que mais chamou a sua atenção no cavalo? Ele tem alguma marca e qual é a cor dele?' Perguntei, me levantando e indo na direção da entrada da casa, c**__**om Sulpicia e os dois humanos me seguindo.**_

'_**Ele não tem nenhuma marca vovô, mas ele é preto e tem pelos nas patas.' Fiquei agradecido por meu coração não bater mais ou eu teria um ataque cardíaco.**_

'_**O Friesian!' Os dois homens gritaram ao mesmo tempo, corre**__**ndo em direção as coxias do lado leste da fazenda.**_

_**Para o meu orgulho e espanto, Will estava montado no imponente garanhão negro. Para um animal que matou treze humanos, até que o cavalo estava se comportando muito bem. William nem estava usando uma sela ou rédeas para dominar o animal.**_

'_**Veja tio, esse cavalo gostou de mim!' Mesmo sem fazer um movimento sequer, o cavalo se moveu na minha direção.**_

_**Por um momento, o animal refugou e fez menção de que iria empinar nas patas traseiras, mas bastou que Will passasse a mão no pescoço do animal, que ele voltou a se mover e parou rente a cerca, de modo que eu pude tirar Will das costas dele e ver o que tinha acontecido.**_

_**O cavalo estava emanando muita raiva quando Will viu ele comendo feno dentro do cercado. Ambos sentiram a presença um do outro, mas o cheiro de vampiro em Will deixou o enorme garanhão cheio de insegurança, mas Will usou o dom de manipular as emoções para deixar o animal extremamente tranquilo, tranquilo o suficiente para que o animal se aproximasse de William o suficiente para notar que Will, apesar do cheiro, era humano.**_

"_**Tio, qual é o nome dele?" A inocência e o bom coração do pequeno Will chegavam a emocionar.**_

"_**Eu não sei, mas já vamos ficar sabendo."**_

'_**Luigi, qual é o nome desse animal?' Perguntei, **__**enquanto Will me dava um abraço.**_

'_**Filho da Redenção!'**_

'_**Vou ver com Athenadora o que podemos fazer a respeito desse cavalo. William, vá lá para dentro e tome um banho antes de ir comer.' Comentei, enquanto colocava Will no chão.**_

'_**Vovô, aqui tem piscina?' **__**Quando Emmie esfregava as mãos daquele jeito, isso significava problemas.**_

'_**Tem sim, por que?' Eu deveria conter minha curiosidade.**_

'_**Hum… será que da para dar banho num cavalo nela?' O comentário do garoto me fez congelar.**_

'_**Tenho certeza de que os tratadore**__**s podem dar um banho no cavalo sem ter que usar a piscina, Emmie. Agora vá tomar um banho, vocês crianças estão fedendo a cavalo. E isso inclui vocês também, Alec e Jane!' Sulpicia mal terminou de falar e todos saíram correndo e rindo na direção da casa nu**__**ma velocidade humana.**_

'_**Vovô, o que vamos ter para o almoço?' Emmie me perguntou animado.**_

'_**Eu mandei a cozinheira preparar um típico almoço americano. Isso significa cachorro quente, batata-frita e suco de laranja.' Omiti propositalmente que de sobremesa ir**__**ia ter salada de fruta.**_

_**Esme e Carlisle iriam ficar desapontados se eu estragasse demais as crianças.**_

_**22:30 ~//~//~ Edward's Pov**_

_**No mínimo, foi interessante ver as reações da minha família enquanto Aro e Sulpicia nos explicavam por que Will estava montado num cavalo quando chegamos a fazenda uma hora atrás.**_

_**Athenadora estava furiosa com o fato de os humanos quererem sacrificar um cavalo no qual ela gastou meio milhão.**_

'_**Ao que parece Athena, você deve a William o fato do seu garanhão estar vivo a uma**____**hora dessas.' O rosnado dela para Aro foi somente um leve indicador da vontade que Athenadora estava sentindo quanto a ligação do meu irmãozinho com o reprodutor dela.**_

'_**E o que você me sugere Aro?'**_

'_**Você poderia dar o animal para William.' Aro só podia es**__**tar brincando.**_

'_**Ha há ha Aro, muito engraçado. Aqui o bicho fica numa fazenda e os Cullen se mudam com muita frequência. Além do mais, que utilidade aquele animal vai ter para eles? Aqui pelo menos ele é um reprodutor.' Fico me perguntando o que deu em Ath**__**enadora para ela começar a criar animais.**_

'_**Que belo reprodutor que você me arrumou. Mas não finja que você não vai conseguir lucrar, ele matou três fêmeas, mas agora você tem dois casais para reproduzir. Se o problema for dinheiro, eu te pago o meio milhão**__** de Euros que você gastou.'**_

'_**Não pense que eu vou gastar dinheiro para enviar o animal para os Estados Unidos!'**_

'_**Não se preocupe com esse detalhe minha querida cunhada, Adrian pode cuidar do transporte do cavalo, será uma boa oportunidade para testar a cap**__**acidade de carga e o desempenho do meu novo Transatlântico.'**_

_**23:00 ~//~//~ Jane's Pov**_

_**Essa discussão entre o meu pai e a minha tia estava me irritando.**_

'_**Por hora, o garanhão poderia ficar no Jardim do Will e conforme nos mudarmos, podemos levar o cavalo **__**para as fazendas que papai tem por lá. Se não me engano, as propriedades que temos no Texas podem servir para manter ele enquanto nos mudamos, e Adrian certamente vai se divertir muito com os seus navios, pai.'**_

_**Eu soube que tinha vencido essa discussão quando tia Athena rosnou para mim e meu pai começou a rir.**_

'_**Só por curiosidade Aro, por que Thony estava cercado de tantos pães?' Ri feito louca com essa pergunta, só eu e Will não tivemos que subornar o pequeno Thony.**_

'_**Digamos, Bella, que seu filho tem um ta**__**lento para conseguir o que quer. Por mais que eu soubesse que não devia deixar ele comer todos aqueles pães, eu sabia que ele iria aguentar comer todos os cinco pães e nem tive coragem estragar a alegria dele.' Meu pai teria corado se fosse humano, isso eu**__** podia apostar!**_

**N/A:** _Oi pessoal, vim aqui responder algumas duvidas para todo mundo.__  
__1°) O Will vai parar de crescer ou vai morrer?__  
__R: Ele vai parar de crescer, só não vou dizer com qual idade!__  
__2°) Por que as crianças tem tara por certos tipos de comida?__  
__R: Nem eu mesma sei mas isso torna eles especias para mim!__  
__3°) Qual criança é a sua favorita?__  
__R: Will é claro.__  
__4°) De quem você não gosta?__  
__R: Do treinador Winchester.__  
__5°) Por que a Jane não virou uma criança da noite quando ela mordeu o Will?__  
__R: Ela bebeu __muito pouco do sangue dele e para a mudança ocorrer ela teria que beber mais sangue mas ela não conseguiu aguentar a dor de morder ele.__  
__6º) Por que realmente Aro aceitou Aria em Volterra?__  
__R: Porque ao vê-la ele se lembrou da alegria de Didyme e achou que u__ma criança (no caso Aria) podia trazer um pouco dessa alegria de volta para Volterra!_

**N/BG:** Oi povins, eu voltei =D Bom pra esclarecer eu estava de castigo. Não perguntem o motivo, eu tb não sei U.U  
kem amou o cap de hj? \õ/ bien, teve um pekeno atraso pq eu não pude enviar o cap pra nah pq deu pau da minha net –' mas eu adorei o cap! Principalmente a parte da sully e do aro se pegando XD e eu concordo com o alec- psicologia infantil devia ser proibida e ainda completo: a psicologia reversa tb ù.ú

gente eu keria poder ver o aro coradinho! Ia ser taaaaao fofinho *------* eu soh posso sonhar..... .

bjins, Bri ;*

**N/B:** Certo, eu nunca vou entender essa tara que a Al e a Gêmea tem pelo Aro! Eu não gosto dele, vou confessar. Na verdade nenhum dos Volturi me seduz muito, a não ser o Felix *babando* USHUAHSUHAUSHUAHSUHA ;x Mais acho que vocês já entenderam o motivo de eu gostar dele. Mesmo o Aro sendo bonzinho como nessa fic, a não sei, ele não desce! Y_Y Bom, eu estou feliz que a Gêmea está de volta! \o/ Ah, falando nisso eu betei o capítulo SUPER correndo, então é provável que eu tenha deixado algo para trás. Me desculpem por isso! Beijo gatenhos,

Nah.


	73. O ataque dos Winchester

_**Chapter 74 ( O ataque dos Winchester ) 19:45 04/07/2023 Will's Pov**_

'_**Por favor mãe convence o papai a mudar de idéia. Eu juro que me comporto, mas não me obrigue a ir para a escola.' Eu estava ficando desesperado, por que os pais tem que obrigar as crianças a ir para lugares que elas não querem?**_

'_**Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que nada que eu diga vai fazer Carlisle mudar de idéia.' Sim eu sabia, mas ainda tinha esperanças.**_

'_**Boa noite mamãe.' Eu disse me sentindo derrotado.**_

'_**Boa noite Will, tenha bons sonhos.' Se essa noite fosse como a noite passada eu iria ter pesadelos de novo.**_

_**~/~/~ 19:50 Pov da Esme**_

_**Me partiu o coração ver o quão desanimado Will foi dormir. Mas agora eu tinha uma reunião de família para assistir.**_

'_**Agora que Esme já chegou podemos começar.' Carlisle só estava calmo porque não foi ele que colocou nosso filho na cama.**_

'_**Jane eu prefiro que você não vá até a escola com William. Ele precisa ser independente e principalmente ele precisa de amigos da idade dele para brincar um pouco.'**_

'_**Não mesmo, eu já prometi para ele que iria acompanhá-lo ele até a escola.' Jane respondeu enquanto virava a folha de um livro sobre a Guerra das Rosas que Aro deu para ela.**_

'_**Você precisa ir para o colégio Jane, Will vai ficar bem, Esme assim que ele entrar na escola eu quero que você volte para casa, não há necessidade de ficarmos vigiando ele, e isso vale para todos.' Me esforcei para não rir quando todos na sala de jantar resmungaram em desaprovação.**_

'_**Marie tentou manipular as minhas emoções para que eu sequestrasse Will da escola, ela não quer ficar longe dele.' Jasper reclamou enquanto olhava na direção do quarto da filha dele. 'Ela está com um péssimo humor e duvido que melhore amanhã.'**_

'_**Lizzie e Emmie estão pensando em te obrigar a deixar Will ficar em casa amanhã Carlisle.' Rosalie comentou enquanto olhava as fotos do salão de automóveis de Pequim.**_

'_**E Thony esta pensando em trazer Will da escola assim que Lizzie pedir para ele.' Edward acrescentou pensativo.**_

'_**Eu detesto dizer que eu avisei, mas eu avisei.' Jane podia até parecer desinteressada na conversa, mas ela não conseguiu evitar o tom de vitória na voz.**_

'_**Confesso que também estou um pouco receosa em mandar Will para a escola Carlisle, eu sei que é para o bem dele, mas é difícil ver que ele esta crescendo.' Não pude evitar a tristeza na minha voz.**_

_**~/~/~ 20:00 Jane's Pov**_

_**Carlisle vai me matar quando ele souber que eu não vou para a escola amanhã, mas foi Edward que me disse que é bom faltar de vez em quando.**_

_**Eu confio tanto nos humanos quanto tio Caius confia em lobisomens.**_

'_**Não sei porque Will tem que ir para a escola. Ele já sabe ler e escrever fluentemente alemão, espanhol, francês, inglês, italiano, japonês, latim e mandarim. Duvido que Jason saiba outra língua além do inglês!' Pensando bem duvido que Jason saiba o inglês corretamente.**_

_**Pela ruidosa risada de Edward, ele concorda comigo.**_

'_**Concordo sim Jane.'**_

'_**O que eu perdi?' Bella perguntou curiosa.**_

'_**Jane só pensou que ela dúvida que aquele garoto Winchester saiba escrever inglês direito.' Agora que Edward falou as minhas palavras em alto e bom som elas ficaram ainda mais engraçadas!**_

'_**Acredite Jane a escola faz muito mais do que ensinar as crianças a ler e escrever, a escola vai proporcionar o convívio social que Will não teve até agora. A vida dele será mais fácil se ele aprender a se sentir a vontade perto dos humanos.' Nem tio Marcus é tão chato.**_

'_**Will não vai precisar viver entre os humanos, do jeito que eu conheço ele, posso apostar que ele vai ficar entediado na escola.' Eu estava entediada na escola também.**_

'_**Will vai adorar a escola, pense na quantidade de meninas que ele vai conhecer e no futuro paquerar.' Jacob tem que aprender a ficar de boca calada!**_

'_**William é meu seu cachorro burro, ele jamais vai paquerar outra que não seja eu, e eu vou cuidar disso pessoalmente se for preciso!' Gritei a plenos pulmões me esquecendo que Will e outros estavam dormindo.**_

'_**Jane não é assim que resolvemos os problemas por aqui. Você deve dar para o meu filho a liberdade de escolher com quem ele vai querer se relacionar.' As palavras de Carlisle me feriam tanto quanto as de Jacob. Se Will resolvesse namorar outra, eu morreria.**_

_**Will é o significado da minha existência, viver sem ele seria para mim uma sentença de morte, se ele escolher outra eu fugirei daqui e entregarei para qualquer vampiro que queira me matar.**_

'_**Nunca mais pense nisso Janey.' Quando olhei para trás vi Will parado perto da porta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.**_

'_**Eu não disse que isso iria acontecer? Lizzie cuida do Jake.' Marie falou enquanto apontava para o cachorro.**_

_**Jacob nem teve tempo para sair correndo, Lizzie dominou ele e obrigou Jacob a pedir desculpas para mim. Essa foi a segunda vez que vi as crianças com os olhos vermelhos.**_

_**Só os olhos do meu pequeno dorminhoco continuaram na mesma cor.**_

'_**O que vocês todos estão fazendo acordados?' Carlisle perguntou enquanto eu abraçava Will.**_

'_**Eu vi que Jake iria magoar a Jane e pedi para a Lizzie vir me ajudar, daí o Emmie acordou, chamou o Thony e o Thony foi acordar o Will vovô!' Marie estava muito orgulhosa de si.**_

'_**Você não devia magoar a Jane vovô! Vovó Esme sempre me diz que é muito feio fazer a Lizzie ou a Marie chorar e a Jane também é uma menina.' Ver Emmie me defendendo foi tocante.**_

_**Eu estava tão distraída que nem notei que eu estava soluçando, só fui notar quando Esme se agachou ao meu lado e começou a afagar minhas costas sussurrando que tudo iria ficar bem.**_

_**Mesmo muito abalada eu peguei meu livro, pedi que Carlisle me desse licença para eu poder ir para o meu quarto e logo em seguida eu estava com a mini-mafia Cullen na nossa própria reunião de família.**_

'_**Vocês acham que a vovó vai colocar o vovô de castigo?' Emmie estava esfregando as mãos.**_

'_**Carlisle já passou da fase de ficar de castigo, mas certamente Esme vai encontrar um jeito de chamar a atenção dele.' Fiquei muito grata por essa minha cama ser excepcionalmente grande, Thony e Marie já estavam dormindo e Will, Lizzie e Emmie já estavam dando sinais de que não iriam ficar acordados por muito tempo.**_

_**Eu estava me sentindo estranha, me deitei cobri todos com um cobertor e desliguei o abajur da cabeceira da minha cama, decidida a levar todos para os seus quartos assim que a reunião na sala de jantar terminasse.**_

_**~/~/~ 23:45 Pov da Esme**_

_**Passamos boa parte da noite decidindo como iríamos levar Will para a escola sem atrapalhar ninguém.**_

_**Por fim chegamos a conclusão que Carlisle no horário deveria estar dormindo, Rosalie, Jasper, Jane, Jacob e Reneesme estariam indo para o colégio. Alice, Bella e Emmett iriam tentar manter as crianças calmas na medida do possível e eu iria levar Will para a escola.**_

'_**Edward o que as crianças estão fazendo?' Perguntei me dando conta do silêncio que se espalhava pela casa.**_

'_**Estão todos dormindo no quarto da Jane, mas tem algo estranho eu não estou ouvindo ela.' O franzir da testa dele nos deixou em alerta.**_

'_**Você acha que Jane fugiu novamente?' Rose estava nervosa e com razão, Will iria ficar deprimido se Jane fosse embora.**_

'_**Não, se você prestar atenção Rose, você vai ouvir seis pessoas respirando lá em cima.' Se Jane esta no quarto dela como Edward não conseguia ouvi-la?**_

'_**Will esta bloqueando ela de novo?' Bella perguntou intrigada.**_

'_**Não, Will estava nervoso demais para usar o escudo dele.**_

_**Intrigados subimos até o quarto de Jane e congelamos com o que vimos.**_

_**Jane estava deitada na cama dela com as crianças ao redor dela, mas o que mais chamou a nossa atenção foi que Jane estava dormindo.**_

_**Todas as crianças estavam cobertas e Jane segurava Will em seus braços, embora Carlisle estivesse muito interessado em saber por que Jane dormiu, resolvemos somente através de olhares deixar todas as crianças dormir.**_

_**Principalmente Jane, algo me dizia que ela mais do que todos estava precisando de uma boa noite de sono.**_

_**~/~/~ 05/07/2023 05:30 Jane's Pov**_

_**Nunca me senti tão estranha, num momento eu estava conversando com Will e os outros e no outro, num piscar de olhos a noite inteira tinha passado e já estava quase amanhecendo.**_

_**Cuidadosamente, eu me levantei da cama e fui ao meu banheiro com uma toalha bem felpuda e a roupa que eu iria usar na escola, algo me dizia para não deixar Will sozinho hoje, eu até falei com meu pai sobre isso, mas dessa vez nem ele me deu ouvidos.**_

_**Por estranho que pareça mamãe ficou do meu lado, ela falou que meu coração não me daria sinais se tudo fosse correr bem, mas mesmo assim, hoje, Will teria que ir para a escola.**_

_**Quando saí do banheiro Esme estava sentada na minha cama tentando acordar Will, enquanto Rosalie e Alice levavam as crianças delas possivelmente para seus próprios quartos.**_

'_**Acorde Will, você tem escola hoje lembra.' Esme sussurrou enquanto meu dorminhoco lutava com a vontade de continuar dormindo.**_

'_**É muito cedo, me deixa dormir mais um pouco.' Eu quase ri desse pedido cheio de preguiça.**_

'_**Eu adoraria Will, mas você realmente precisa acordar.' Esme não parou de acarinhar o braço do Will por um instante sequer.**_

'_**O papai pode dizer que eu não estou bem.' Will tentou argumentar enquanto se sentava esfregando os olhos com as costas da mão.**_

'_**Tentador William mas eu não vou fazer isso. Veja Jane por exemplo ela dormiu a noite toda com você e isso não impediu ela de levantar e tomar banho. Vamos, vá se arrumar para a escola.' Carlisle estava rindo quando olhou para mim, mas o que ele disse sobre eu dormir não fazia sentido, ele e Esme devem ter notado o meu choque pois ambos sorriram para mim.**_

'_**Eu vou ajudar Will enquanto vocês dois conversam.' Esme comentou saindo do meu quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.**_

'_**Sente-se Jane.' Carlisle saiu da minha cama e se sentou na poltrona reclinável que fica entre a minha cama e a janela do meu quarto.**_

'_**Eu não posso ter dormido, eu sou uma vampira e todos sabem que vampiros não dormem.' Murmurei me sentando na minha cama com as pernas cruzadas.**_

'_**Eu desconfio que você não seja mais uma vampira Jane, sua dieta mudou radicalmente com muito rapidez, sua tolerância ao sangue humano tem sido surpreendente e sua temperatura corporal é dois graus e meio mais alta que a de um vampiro.' Eu sinceramente não entendi aonde Carlisle estava querendo chegar.**_

'_**Carlisle eu…'**_

'_**Por favor Jane me deixe terminar sim?' Acenei com a cabeça a interrupção de Carlisle. 'Gaia deixou de ser uma criança imortal quando ingeriu o sangue do meu filho, a quantidade que ela tomou, foi bem menor do que a que você tomou, mas temos que levar em conta que Gaia é somente um bebê. Mas se levarmos em condição as proporções de ambas chegaremos a conclusão que, proporcionalmente ela ingeriu mais sangue do que você.**_

'_**Mas eu continuo bebendo sangue Carlisle, meu pai não confia na dieta vegetariana e enquanto estivemos em Volterra ele sempre deu um jeito de colocar um pouco de sangue humano nas taças de sangue que Heidi me servia a noite.' Imediatamente me arrependi de ter confessado meu deslize em Volterra e isso me fez pensar numa certa pessoa. 'Jazz pare de brincar com o meu humor!' Gritei furiosa.**_

'_**Eu não estou mexendo com o seu humor.' O pulo que eu dei quando ouvi a voz dele ao meu lado me fez colidir com a porta do meu banheiro que por sorte estava apenas encostada. 'Posso saber por que você esta tão assustada?' Ele acrescentou curioso.**_

'_**Eu não estou assustada e se você voltar a mexer com o meu humor para me fazer confessar os meus deslizes, eu juro que quebro a sua moto!' Com a ameaça feita voltei para a minha cama e me deparei com o sorriso de Carlisle.**_

'_**Você é uma pré-adolescente Jane, nessa fase as meninas começam a ter mudanças de humor em razão da aproximação da menarca. Nenhum de nós imaginou que o sangue das crianças da noite pudesse devolver a humanidade a uma criança imortal na época em que você mordeu o meu filho, e a maior prova de que você começou a transformação foi o fato de vocês dois terem ido caçar um lobisomem três semanas e meio depois de você morder William.' A explicação de Carlisle fazia um pouco de sentido, mas não muita.**_

'_**Mas eu vomitei todo o sangue que eu ingeri quando mordi Will.' Eu fiz questão de lembrar Carlisle desse detalhe.**_

'_**Isso é verdade, mas lembre-se que nosso corpo absorve o sangue que ingerimos quase que imediatamente, e você tinha lavado a sua boca com água o que eu acredito foi o que você mais botou para fora. A maior parte do sangue do meu filho que você ingeriu permaneceu no seu corpo, afinal você tomou quantos goles, quatro?' Não consegui entender como Carlisle conseguia tocar nesse assunto com tanta naturalidade, eu mesma ainda tenho vergonha de lembrar o que fiz com o dorminhoco.**_

'_**Por sorte foram só dois goles rápidos. Mas essa quantia é muito pequena para iniciar qualquer transformação em mim.' Papai certamente ficaria animado tendo esse tipo de conversa.**_

'_**Nisso você tem razão Jane, mas dois goles já é um bom começo, você é uma criança imortal querendo ou não, Aro sabe muito bem disso e eu ainda estou aprendendo como cuidar de você. Toda ação tem sua reação mesmo uma gota já teria disparado a transformação, no entanto sua mudança esta congelada, só não se assuste se você tiver outras pequenas atitudes humanas.' O sorriso de Carlisle me acalmou. 'Agora esta na hora de você ir para a escola, Esme me convenceu a te deixar acompanhar Will, então você terá que sair mais cedo.' Eu fiquei tão feliz que pulei em Carlisle e beijei a bochecha dele antes de correr para a cozinha.**_

_**A julgar pela feição do meu dorminhoco ele não estava gostando da nova rotina.**_

'_**Estou com um mau pressentimento Janey.'**_

'_**Eu também, mas não posso fazer nada.' Respondi enquanto me sentei ao lado dele e Esme me ofereceu um copo com sangue.**_

'_**Você sempre toma suco de manhã Janey?'**_

'_**Ordens do meu pai, ele acha que eu vou morder Jason se eu não tomar um copo antes de ir para a escola. Confesso que fiquei magoada no começo pela falta de confiança do meu pai em mim, mas depois vi que ele tinha razão, não tem um dia em que aquele humano cabeça de vento não me deixe em paz.' A verdade é que Jason basicamente só falta me pedir para morder ele.**_

'_**Eu não gosto desse garoto Janey.' Sinceramente nem eu gosto do Jason.**_

'_**Eu acho que o caso do Jason é mal de família, devíamos dar um susto nele um dia desses para ver se ele para.' Eu, Esme e Will olhamos na direção do Emmett, nunca me senti tão tentada.**_

'_**Me avise se o garoto passar dos limites, eu e Carlisle não gostamos do que aconteceu naquele acampamento naturalista, e se for preciso nós vamos ter que ir até a casa dos Winchester para falar com seu professor.' Edward só estava tão calmo porque não era com a Bella que eles estavam implicando.**_

_**~/~/~ 5:45 Mesmo Pov**_

_**Deixar Will na escola foi horrível, a maioria das crianças estava espirrando e tossindo. Alguns garotos estavam apostando quem arrotava mais alto e as menininhas estavam discutindo acaloradamente os novos lançamentos da Polly e da Barbie, as mães estavam muito ocupadas trocando receitas e falando mal dos maridos. Meu pai me disse que na minha epoca, nessa idade, as meninas aprendiam como cuidar da casa e o meninos como lutar para defenderem suas famílias.**_

_**Eu e Esme nos despedimos do dorminhoco e voltamos para o carro enquanto uma das funcionarias introduzia ele para os colegas de classe dele.**_

'_**Você acha que ele vai ficar bem?' Embora eu tenha tentado parecer calma eu não consegui.**_

'_**Eu acho que não, Carlisle não viu como Will estava assustado quando eu fui buscar ele em Forks.' Esme estava tão nervosa quanto eu.**_

_**Ela me deixou no colégio e voltou para casa enquanto e fui para a minha primeira aula do dia.**_

'_**Bom dia Jay…'**_

'_**Se você me chamar por esse apelido idiota mais uma vez, eu arranco a sua cabeça e sirvo os seus miolos para os lobos!' Gritei a plenos pulmões no meio do corredor apinhado de alunos.**_

'_**Calma Jane, eu acho que você deveria pedir para o Dr. Cullen um remédio já que você esta de TPM.' Ele não devia ter dito isso.**_

'_**Você precisa aprender a calar a boca imbecil!' Rosalie falou enquanto me rebocava até uma sala vazia.**_

'_**Jane é melhor você correr para casa para tomar uma garrafa de sangue seus olhos estão negros novamente.' Acenei com a cabeça mas antes de ir para casa pedi que Jazz me acompanhasse.**_

_**~/~/~ 6:10 Jasper's Pov**_

_**Eu me arrependi de ter me oferecido para acompanhar Jane até em casa o humor dela estava péssimo, mas o humor de todos lá em casa estava bem pior. Se eu tivesse que comparar o humor de Jane com o humor de Marie, eu diria que Jane estava esbanjando alegria de tão feliz.**_

'_**O que vocês estão fazendo aqui a essa hora?' Esme nos perguntou enquanto Carlisle entrou na sala cercado por Marie e meus sobrinhos.**_

'_**Eu gritei com Jason por ele tentar me chamar por aquele apelido estúpido, depois ele resmungou que eu devia te pedir um remédio para a TPM.' Jane desabafou antes de correr para a cozinha.**_

'_**A culpa é toda sua vovô e o dia ainda vai ficar muito pior do que já esta!' O tom de ameaça de Marie teria me arrepiado se eu fosse humano. 'Tio Emmett precisamos falar com você!' Marie acrescentou enquanto corria para o quarto dele.**_

'_**Você pretende voltar para a escola hoje Jane?' Carlisle parecia estar bem preocupado.**_

'_**Sinceramente Carlisle, se eu for e encontrar aquele elo perdido, eu juro que não vai sobrar uma gota de sangue no corpo dele!' O comentário da Jane foi tão cômico que acabei rindo. 'Você só esta rindo Jazz porque aquele verme nunca mexeu com a Alice!' Jane gritou enquanto eu ia rindo para a garagem para pegar a minha moto.**_

'_**Jasper, diga a Jacob, Reneesme e Rosalie porque Jane não vai voltar para a escola hoje, se ela voltar não é só o menino que vai acabar seco.' Carlisle falou enquanto abria a porta da garagem.**_

'_**Não se preocupe, acho que vamos nos divertir tirando um sarro da cara do Jason no refeitório.' Comentei rindo ao sair da garagem.**_

_**O dia hoje estava prometendo muitas gargalhadas no refeitório do colégio.**_

_**~/~/~ 10:30 Bella **_

_**Desde que Jane veio morar conosco nunca vi ela tão sedenta, ela parecia uma recém-criada, ela drenava tudo o que aparecia na frente dela, eu só fiquei lá vendo ela caçando e ouvindo as reclamações dela no intervalo entre uma presa e outra. As palavras: estúpido, imbecil, boboca, retardado, burro, canalha, bastardo, tapado, asno, anta, tarado, ameba, cachorro e miserável, estavam entre as mais faladas. Isso sem contar nas vezes em que eu entreouvi frases completas como: até um lobisomem é mais esperto que ele; o fato do pai dele ser tão insolente quanto ele só prova que o problema é hereditário; se burrice matasse a família inteira dele estaria morta; minha paciência tem limite; isso só pode ser castigo; nunca vi um humano que quisesse tanto morrer. Nesse ponto, para a minha sorte ela já estava saciada o que me deixou feliz.**_

'_**Você já pensou em ignorar ele Jane.' Perguntei meio incerta.**_

'_**Sim, mas ele interpreta meu silencio com um convite para passar a mão em mim.' Fiquei com dó da Jane.**_

'_**Vamos voltar para casa.' Jane não pensou duas vezes antes de me seguir no começo, mas depois eu notei que ela parecia meio incerta. 'O que foi Jane?'**_

'_**Eu não sei Bella, alguma coisa me diz que preciso ir para a Choupana do meu pai.' Jane estava tão sedenta que fiquei meio incerta.**_

'_**Ta bom, pode ir, mas tente não drenar ninguém e eu vou avisar Carlisle onde você foi.' Me virei e corri para casa enquanto Jane correu na direção de Fairbanks.**_

_**~/~/~ 10:45 mesmo Pov**_

_**Embora eu devesse logo voltar para casa, eu não resisti e tentação de morder um pescoçinho, afinal eu não tive culpa que aquele lobo suculento estava caçando perto do meu caminho.**_

_**Assim que cheguei perto de casa notei que tinha algo de errado, a começar pelas três viaturas policias paradas na frente da que usar todo o meu autocontrole para não rosnar enquanto entrava em casa.**_

'_**O que aconteceu Carlisle?' Perguntei sem rodeios ignorando os policias que me encaravam e o choro das crianças no andar de cima.**_

'_**Will sumiu segundo nos informaram um garoto agrediu ele durante o recreio e desde então ninguém mais viu ele, a diretora da escola resolveu chamar a policia quando ela teve a certeza que ele não esta em lugar nenhum.' Enquanto Carlisle me explicava o que estava acontecendo um policial se aproximou de mim.**_

'_**Essa é a sua outra filha doutor Cullen? A que o senhor disse que foi dar uma volta com sua sobrinha? Posso fazer algumas perguntas a ela? Como por exemplo, onde esta a outra menina?' Eu devia ter entrado pela janela do meu quarto.**_

'_**Sim essa é Bella, mas duvido que ela saiba aonde William esta, caso o senhor não tenha notado, acabei de explicar para ela o que aconteceu. Quanto a minha sobrinha Jane…' Nesse momento eu decidi interromper Carlisle.**_

'…_**encontramos com Eleazar no caminho de volta para casa, ele nos convidou para ir almoçar na casa dele e Jane aceitou, eu vim para casa te avisar onde ela foi.' Ninguém iria até a casa de Eleazar verificar se Carmem estava cozinhando ou não.**_

'_**E quem seria esse tal de…' Esse policial tem muito o que aprender sobre como interrogar as pessoas.**_

'_**Eleazar é um primo meu que mora perto de Denali com a família dele.' Carlisle estava anormalmente nervoso.**_

'_**Pai você quer que eu vá buscar Jazz, Rosalie, Nessie e Jake no colégio?' Perguntei querendo sair o mais rápido da sala.**_

'_**Esta tudo bem Bella, suba e fique com Esme.' Carlisle não precisou pedir duas vezes, subi as escadas e fui direto para a sala de jogos da Jane.**_

'_**Jane esta indo para a choupana que Aro tem perto de Fairbanks.' Comentei assim que me sentei junto com Edward num sofá de couro negro.**_

'_**Fui até a escola e Will não saiu andando da escola, o rastro dele termina atrás de um arbusto, se a diretora tivesse ligado primeiro para Carlisle ao invés de ligar para policia isso não teria virado essa confusão.'**_

_**~/~/~ 10:50 Pov da Jane**_

_**A corrida me fez muito bem, no caminho relaxei, drenei dois coelhos e um esquilo que tinha sabor de avelã e isso me deixou bem mais animada, assim que eu chegasse em casa eu iria tomar um banho bem longo mergulhada até a cabeça em lavanda.**_

_**No entanto, assim que me aproximei da choupana, ouvi um soluço seguido do cheiro do sangue do Will.**_

_**Tão logo entrei ouvi o gemido dele vindo do meu quarto que fica de frente para o cedro, mas a porta estava trancada.**_

'_**Will abre a porta.' Num instante a porta foi destrancada.**_

_**Will estava enrolado num cobertor e quando tentei olhá-lo ele desviou o rosto.**_

'_**O que aconteceu com você dorminhoco?' Perguntei enquanto notava que ele estava segurando o braço direito dele. 'Por que você esta segurando o seu braço Will.' Imediatamente me arrependi de fazer essa pergunta porque Will começou a chorar.**_

'_**Dois garotos bateram em mim, eles disseram que eu sou uma aberração e o meu braço ta doendo muito.'**_

_**Não precisei que Will falasse mais nada, rapidamente me sentei na minha cama, peguei ele no meu colo e puxei devagar a ponta do cobertor que ele estava usando para esconder o rosto e o braço, o lábio dele estava sangrando e o braço tinha uma elevação estranha perto do cotovelo.**_

'_**Precisamos ir para casa Will, Carlisle vai poder cuidar direito do seu braço.' Sussurrei enquanto cobria ele com mais um cobertor.**_

'_**Tanya esta vindo, Edward ligou para ela vir te buscar.' Will respondeu enquanto eu trancava a choupana novamente.**_

'_**Você pode nos levar até ela?' Will acenou e assim que peguei ele nos meus braços nós estávamos ao lado da casa de Eleazar.**_

'_**Carmem, Eleazar, Kate, Garrett, eu achei eles… ou melhor eles me acharam!' Tanya gritou animada vindo me abraçar.**_

_**Desviei dela e entrei na casa para explicar o que aconteceu.**_

_**Entreguei Will para a Carmem enquanto Eleazar dava uma olhada no meu dorminhoco que tinha acabado de adormecer.**_

'_**Will me disse que dois garotos bateram nele, o encontrei na choupana do meu pai, escondido no meu quarto.' Decidi omitir fato de terem chamado Will de aberração, mas esses dois pequenos humanos vão me pagar caro!**_

'_**Edward nos telefonou, parece que a diretora da escola achou que tinham seqüestrado William e chamou a policia.' Eleazar me informou.**_

'_**Podemos dizer que achamos ele aqui perto.' Carmem sugeriu.**_

'_**Se quiser, eu posso dizer que subi as escondidas na picape do guarda florestal da reserva que estava na minha escola e quando ele parou na entrada da reserva eu desci e vim para a sua casa, tia Carmem.' Will disse muito sonolento.**_

'_**Quanto antes esse pequeno voltar para casa melhor será par todos nós, principalmente para Carlisle, Edward disse que Carlisle e Esme estão muito decepcionados com o modo como a diretoria da escola tratou do desaparecimento do filho.'**_

_**Num instante nós fomos para a garagem dos Denali e não consegui conter o assobio que escapou dos meus lábios quando vi o novo carro do Eleazar.**_

'_**Gostei do seu gato.' Comentei dando uma volta ao redor do carro.**_

'_**Não estou vendo nenhum gato Janey.' Will comentou dos braços de Carmem.**_

'_**Ela esta falando do carro meu pequenino.' Carmem explicou docemente.**_

_**Duas viaturas policiais estavam estacionadas, na frente da entrada da casa, eu, Carmem e Eleazar rosnamos baixo quando as vimos e Eleazar estacionava perto da porta da frente.**_

_**Esme e Carlisle estavam nos esperando á porta seguidos por dois policias, uma mulher de meia idade, morena e gorda, um casal com um menino mal encarado e para minha infelicidade Jason, o treinador Winchester e uma fiel miniatura carrancuda do Jason.**_

'_**Se o senhor me permite, gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas.' Um policial tão rechonchudo quanto a mulher perguntou.**_

'_**William pegou uma carona na viatura de um guarda da reserva que deu uma palestra na escola, para chegar bem perto da minha casa, da reserva até minha casa o pequeno só teve que andar um pouco.' Carmem respondeu enquanto carregava Will até Carlisle.**_

_**Will chorou bastante enquanto Carlisle colocou de volta no lugar e engessou o braço dele. O que me irritou foi aquele policial.**_

'_**Como um guarda da reserva não ouviu seu filho?'**_

'_**Parece que a diretora esqueceu-se de informar para o senhor que meu primo Will é mudo!' Respondi com rispidez antes de me virar para o meu professor de educação física e acrescentar. 'Sinceramente não acredito que o senhor nunca tenha explicado para o inútil do seu filho caçula que existem crianças deficientes no mundo, seu pivete chamou meu primo de aberração, só porque Will tem olhos de cores diferentes e não fala! O que o ignorante do seu filho esta aprendendo na escola?'**_

'_**Daqui a dois anos eu vou poder ir para a escola e quando isso acontecer reze para não cruzar a minha frente, pois eu vou fazer questão de te mostrar com quantos chutes eu quebro seu braço!' Emmie ameaçou do topo da escada enquanto Emmett lutava para manter as crianças no andar de cima.**_

_**Como eu já estava farta de ver a cara dos Winchester e dos Johnson fui para o quarto do meu pequeno dorminhoco que estava recebendo a ajuda de Esme para vestir a parte de cima de um pijama bem grosso e felpudo.**_

'_**Carlisle vai pedir o cancelamento da matricula do meu anjinho amanhã de manhã, não queremos correr o ricos do dia de hoje se repetir.' Esme me confidenciou assim que Will dormiu.**_

'_**Se Carlisle for esperto, ele não vai matricular Emmie em dois anos.' Comentei lembrando da ameaça que Emmie fez.**_

'_**Apesar de tudo Emmie assim como Emmett tem o coração no lugar certo, duvido que ele realmente quebre o braço dos dois meninos, mas concordo que só por precaução é melhor não matricular nenhuma das crianças.' Esme me respondeu enquanto nós duas olhávamos para o nosso pequeno Will adormecido.**_

* * *

**N/A: ****Sol Swan Cullen**

~ Mas porque eles não deixam o cavalo ali? Mesmo sendo do Will?  
_Eles vão enviar o cavalo para os Estados Unidos por que Aro sentiu que Will poderia vir a precisar dele._

~ E só uma coisinha: eu acho que o Will devia dar o seu sangue a beber à Jane... Pra ela passar a ser uma criança da noite!  
_Confesso que eu mesma já cogitei essa ideia mas por hora eu preciso que Jane continue sendo uma pré-adolescente, se Will der o sangue dele para ela, Jane vai começar a envelhecer e isso corromperá o coração do Will e eu não quero isso._

-x-

**Dada . maxi**

~ Com suas respostas fiquei ainda mais curiosa! Afinal ate que idade o Will vai chegar?  
_Só para você ter uma ideia no inicio do cap 100 Will estará com 30 anos de idade e eu ainda nem cheguei na metade do cap._

~ Aria sabe ser uma peste ás vezes einh, só não entendi pq dela ter beijado o Will se tinha o bonitão do Alec pra ela?  
_Essa resposta é a mais fácil de dar. Ela gosta de atenção e nem Will nem Jane dão atenção para ela quando estão juntos, além disso ela ama brigar com a Jane e principalmente, faz muito bem para o ego dela ver Alec com ciúmes!_

_-x-_

**MrSouza Cullen**

~ Alice, que saudades menina! Que bom que vc deu o ar dá graça.

Bom, esse cap foi intrigante com essa revelação, de Jane se transformar em uma criança da noite, ou melhor dizer, em uma da noite. Na sua nota vc diz que no cap 100 Will   
terá 30 anos, então Will ñ parará de envelhecer? Por isso, é que vc fez essa transformação na Jane? Deu pra reparar que eu fiquei um pouco confusa,  
né?  
Eu não dise que ele não vai parar de envelhecer, eu só disse que no cap 100 ele vai estar com tinta anos, sei que parece meio confuso mas daqui a pouco as coisas vão começar a se explicar e...  
Cadê os meus reviews pessoal? Puxa vida eu estou com saudades de todo mundo nme escrevendo! ¬¬ ( carinha de choro).  
Nem as minhas betas tem deixado um opi por aki... snif snif snif

Ps: Estou chorando aki. Cadê todo mundo?


	74. Saída de mestre!

**Chapter 75 ( Saída de mestre! ) 06/07/2023 07:30 Pov do Carlisle**

**Ao longo da minha existência aprendi muitas coisas, por exemplo, salvar vidas e cuidar das pessoas. Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e Alice aceitaram fazer parte da minha família, já Bella veio para acrescentar novos conhecimentos, alegrias e uma linda neta para mim.**

**Mas Will e meus netos são diferentes, eles são a luz na minha existência, são as crianças mais adoráveis que existem e até os Volturi se encantaram com eles.**

**No entanto, ainda tenho muito a aprender, e uma dessas coisas é aprender a dar mais ouvido ao que Will diz.**

**Após dispensar os policiais, a diretora da escola e os pais dos garotos, eu perguntei para a Alice por que ela não me alertou quanto ao incidente envolvendo Will.**

**Ela me disse que simplesmente não viu que isso iria acontecer, o que significa que Will a estava bloqueando, mas ele só faz isso quando esta doente, e como ele não estava, isso me deixou intrigado.**

**Marie fez questão de já ter me avisado, que num lugar estranho, dois garotos iriam machucar William, mas na época, pensei que ela estava se referindo ao jardim de infância e não a escola.**

'**Quando você pretende acordar nosso filho, amor?' Esme me perguntou enquanto inspecionava a despensa.**

'**Will teve um dia difícil ontem, o melhor a fazer é deixar que ele durma o quanto achar preciso para se curar do susto.' Enquanto eu falava, Esme arremessou uma caixa vazia do cereal matinal no lixo.' Por hora, preciso ir ao mercado comprar mais cereais. Eu vi Emmie comendo eles ontem à noite. Quando me viu, ele disse que estava comendo/dormindo e que por isso eu não podia dar um bronca nele.' Eu comentei enquanto Esme jogava no lixo uma embalagem do cereal matinal de chocolate de Renesmee no lixo.**

'**Emmie me disse que estava levando a tigela com cereal para Lizzie' Esme disse espantada.**

' **Para mim, o baixinho disse que estava levando tigela de cereal para a mãe dele.' Jacob acrescentou enquanto arremessava um caixa do cereal matinal dele ao lixo e se dirigia à despensa.**

'**Quando eu encontrei Emmie nessa madrugada, ele me disse que estava levando o cereal e duas barras de chocolate para Marie vovô. Vovó, ainda tem cereal aí na despensa? O meu acabou.' Nessie perguntou, se sentando ao meu lado.**

'**Bom dia papai.' Will me cumprimentou enquanto tentava subir na cadeira para tomar café.**

'**Bom dia filho. Acho que você vai ter que esperar um pouco mais para tomar o seu café da manhã.' Comentei ao ver Jacob jogar no lixo mais duas caixas vazias de cereal.**

'**Bom dia todo mundo! Nossa, eu estou com uma fome, eu podia comer um urso. Como você esta Will?' Emmie perguntou animado, ao mesmo tempo em que deu um tapa no braço engessado de Will.**

**Levei um bom tempo para acalmar Will, antes de me dirigir ao meu neto comilão.**

'**Emmett Cullen Junior, tente tomar mais cuidado e me explique uma coisa: foi você que comeu todo o cereal da casa?' Perguntei seriamente enquanto o resto da família se reunia na cozinha.**

'**Não só o cereal vovô, eu também tomei todo o leite e comi as três barras de chocolate da mamãe.' Ele me respondeu alegremente. 'O que? Eu sou um garoto em crescimento e foi você mesmo que me disse que eu tinha que comer tudo para ser tão forte e bonito quanto o meu pai!' Essa eu mereci.**

'**Emmie, eu estava me referindo aos legumes que você se recusou a comer no jantar!' Eu fiz questão de esclarecer o mal entendido.**

'**Mas os cereais têm vitaminas também, foi isso que você me disse!' Só podia ser o excesso do açúcar.**

'**Emmie, os cereais matinais são feitos para serem comidos só no café da manhã!' Eu expliquei rapidamente.**

'**Tá bom, da próxima vez eu como os pães do Thony!' Para o desespero de todos, Anthony começou a chorar inconformado.**

'**Mamãe, eu estou com fome.' Will comentou enquanto o estômago dele roncava.**

**Por motivo de força maior, resolvi levar as crianças para tomarem café numa cafeteria, o que resolveria o problema de falta de cereal matinal lá em casa por tempo suficiente para reenchermos a despensa.**

**Nossa saída para o café da manhã serviu para que eu notasse que Will, Marie, Emmie e Lizzie estavam com um apetite anormal para a idade deles.**

'**Eu não comia tanto quando eu tinha o tamanho deles.' Nessie comentou enquanto Emmie devorava o sexto pedaço de pudim.**

'**Eu sei que eu como muito hoje em dia, mas eu garanto que quando eu era pequeno eu também não comia tanto assim.' Jake acrescentou.**

'**É normal eles comerem tanto?' Bella perguntou curiosa.**

'**Para uma criança comum, esse apetite não é nem um pouco saudável, mas como estamos falando das nossas crianças eu acredito que seja normal sim.' Respondi enquanto Marie pedia mais um pedaço de bolo para a garçonete.**

'**Por que o Will esta recebendo comida na boca e eu não?' Lizzie reclamou manhosa.**

'**Por que ele quebrou o braço.' Marie respondeu enquanto seguia com os olhos a garçonete.**

'**Mas ele pode usar a outra mão.' Lizzie respondeu indignada cruzando os braços.**

'**Lizzie você alguma vez viu o dorminhoco comer ou escrever com a mão esquerda?' Jane perguntou enquanto levava a xícara de chocolate quente à boca de William.**

'**Não, ele sempre usa a mão direita.' Lizzie respondeu.**

'**E você alguma vez tentou comer com a mão direita?' Jane perguntou.**

'**Não, mas vou tentar agora.' Lizzie falou determinada.**

**Por sorte Rosalie conseguiu segurar a xícara de chocolate de Lizzie antes que minha neta se lambuzasse toda.**

'**É por isso que tia Esme está dando o café na boca do dorminhoco.' Jane comentou enquanto oferecia uma fatia de pão com geléia para Will.**

'**Por que você chama Will de dorminhoco? Ele não dorme tanto assim.' Emmie perguntou enquanto tentava afanar um pão de Anthony.**

'**Emmie, esse pão é meu!' Thony se queixou.**

'**Eu não sei por que chamo Will de dorminhoco, deve ser porque ele é lindo quando dorme.' Jane respondeu tímida.**

'**Você esta dizendo que eu e Thony somos feios?' Emmie se ofendeu e até mesmo Thony parou de comer.**

'**Eu não disse isso Emmie.' Jane se defendeu.**

**~/~/~ Pov da Esme**

**A pergunta do Emmie foi muito interessante. Eu nunca senti Jane tão envergonhada, mas entendi onde ela queria chegar.**

**Jane não pode mandar no próprio coração e chamar Will de dorminhoco era um jeito que ela arrumou de mostrar o quão especial meu filho é para ela.**

'**O que Jane esta tentando dizer Emmie, é que Will é o melhor amigo dela e por isso ela deu esse apelido carinhoso para ele.' Jane me abraçou antes de voltar as atenções dela para Will.**

'**Por falar em apelidos, acho que um apelido perfeito para você, Emmie, seria comilão!' Renesmee provocou.**

'**E o seu seria chata.' Emmie devolveu.**

'**Mudei de ideia você esta mais para um buraco-negro, que come tudo que vê pela frente.' Nessie estava passando dos limites.**

'**Renesmee Carlie Cullen, pare de se comportar como uma criança ou eu te coloco de castigo!' Edward comentou enquanto se levantava da mesa.**

'**Não ligue para a Nessie, ela esta com um humor péssimo, mas se isso te deixar feliz Emmie eu posso te chamar de ursinho carinhoso!' Marie sussurrou ficando bem vermelha.**

**Após mais uma rodada de chocolate quente, levamos as crianças para casa, enquanto Alice, Bella e Rosalie foram fazer compras para abastecer a despensa.**

'**Comi feito um urso gordo!' Emmie comentou se jogando num sofá.**

'**E esse urso quer brincar comigo?' Marie perguntou, segurando na mão dois controles do Nitendo Wii.**

'**Quero sim. Qual jogo nós vamos jogar?'**

'**The Legend of Zelda. Eu amo esse jogo.' Marie comentou suspirando.**

'**Você gosta é do anão.' Nessie comentou.**

'**Link é um elfo, não um anão. E você também gosta muito desse jogo Nessie.' Will falou enquanto subíamos as escadas para a sala de jogos.**

'**Não me leve a mal Renesmee, mas Emmie não tem culpa de você estar na TPM, e se você tentar descontar seu mau humor nele vai ter que se ver comigo.' Jane comentou enquanto se sentava no sofá com Will.**

'**E o que você acha que pode fazer comigo?' Nessie provocou.**

'**O mesmo que eu fiz com um monte de vampiros inúteis que ousaram desafiar os Volturi.' Essa desavença estava indo longe demais.**

'**Renesmee vá se acalmar e Jane cuide do Will.' Assim que me virei notei que Nessie mostrou a língua para Jane que só não revidou porque Bella puxou Renesmee pelo braço.**

**Volterra ~/~/~ 05/07/2023 Pov do Alec**

'**Eu vou me vingar, eu juro que vou Alec!' Tentei me segurar ao máximo para não rir.**

'**A escola é tão ruim assim, minha princesa?'**

'**O problema não é ter que ir para a escola, mas sim ficar cercada de um bando de crianças burras! Eles mal sabem fazer contas direito e me irrita o modo como as meninas tentam ser minhas amigas só porque sou mais bonita e inteligente.' Essa é a minha Aria.**

'**Se essas crianças te incomodam tanto, se afaste delas.'**

'**Eu não vou dar esse gostinho para elas! Alec, eu preciso da sua ajuda!' Estava demorando para Aria falar essas palavras.**

'**Aria, ninguém pode tocar nas esposas e eu não sou exceção.'**

'**Um dia Alec, eu vou ser uma das esposas também, mas por hora me ajude a trocar os xampus da sua mãe e da tia Athena por tintas!'**

'**Provavelmente meu pai vai me trancar na masmorra e mandar Félix dar uma surra em mim ou talvez meu pai mesmo me surre até rasgar a minha pele e depois me prenda numa das celas!' Comentei infeliz.**

'**Se tio Aro fizer isso eu te tiro da masmorra e te escondo no meu quarto!' Aria comentou enquanto acariciava meu rosto.**

'**Então vamos logo, antes que eu me arrependa!'**

**O riso alegre da Aria encheu as paredes de Volterra enquanto corríamos para os aposentos dos meus pais e dos meus tios.**

**Assim que terminamos, peguei Aria nos meus braços e levei-a para o meu quarto para nos divertirmos jogando um pouco de vídeo-game.**

**06/07/2023 ~/~/~ Pov do Will**

'**Vamos receber visitas.' Alice, eu, Edward, Marie e Thony falamos em uníssono.**

'**E quem é o visitante?' Jazz perguntou tirando os olhos do monitor do computador onde ele estava vendo novos modelos de motos com Jake.**

'**A pergunta certa é; Quem são os visitantes?' Edward acrescentou rindo.**

'**E quem são os visitantes Edward?' Papai perguntou rindo.**

'**Alec e Aria! Aro vai ligar em cinco minutos para te informar que ele os está enviando.'**

'**Por que meu pai vai enviar os dois?' Jane perguntou espantada.**

'**Não sabemos, mas a decisão de enviar eles já foi tomada!' Alice respondeu.**

**~/~/~ Pov do Aro**

**Eu pessoalmente supervisionei Alec arrumando as malas dele, enquanto Marcus ajudava Aria a arrumar as malas dela.**

'**Espero que você aprenda uma lição com essa viagem, meu filho.' Comentei enquanto fingia não ver ele escondendo o PSP no bolso da calça jeans dele.**

'**Acredite pai, eu não poderia estar mais arrependido do que já estou! Mas só de lembrar do cabelo verde-limão da tia Athena, e do cabelo turquesa da mamãe, faz com que essa travessura tenha valido a pena!'**

'**Que Sulpicia e Athenadora não me ouçam, mas eu gostei bastante da mudança. No entanto você e Aria precisão ser punidos.' Comentei enquanto Alec fechava a mala.**

'**Já que você gostou tanto assim do meu cabelo Aro, eu te desafio a ficar por uma semana vivendo só de sangue animal, meu amor.' Fiquei arrepiado só de pensar em ter que beber sangue animal, mas esse problema eu resolveria com ela no nosso quarto.**

'**Mais tarde conversaremos querida, por hora preciso ligar para Carlisle. E veja só o lado bom de toda essa confusão. Volterra ficará livre de crianças pelo resto do ano, e eu poderei te dedicar toda a minha atenção.'**

**Sulpicia riu para mim enquanto acompanhávamos Alec até a sala dos tronos.**

**~/~/~ Pov da Rosalie**

**Todos nos reunimos na sala para ouvir as explicações de Aro.**

'**Boa tarde Aro.' Carlisle atendeu o telefone colocando no viva-voz.**

'**Boa tarde meu irmão, preciso te pedir um grande favor.'**

'**Aparentemente eu já aceitei, mas eu gostaria de saber por que Alec e Aria estão sendo enviados para a minha casa?'**

'**Digamos que os dois tenham exagerado nas travessuras. Os dois estão proibidos de beber sangue humano e ambos vão ter que frequentar a escola.'**

'**O QUE?' Ouvimos Aria e Alec gritando.**

'**Você não acha que estamos com muitas crianças por aqui, pai?' Jane perguntou enquanto Will deitava a cabeça dele no colo dela.**

'**Eu até pensei em enviar os dois para a casa dos Denali, mas Carlisle é pai á mais tempo.' Aro respondeu arrancando risos de todos.**

'**Agradeço pela sua consideração Aro, mas devo te lembrar que não tenho tanta experiência em cuidar de pré adolescentes como você.' Carlisle rebateu.**

'**Por tudo que te é mais sagrado, Carlisle, aceite ou Sulpicia e Athenadora vão acabar matando minha filha.' Marcus implorou.**

'**Tudo bem, eu tomo conta das crianças.' Carlisle falou olhando para Esme.**

'**Obrigado Carlisle, eu te garanto que vamos fazer bom uso dessa lua de mel que você vai nos proporcionar, os dois estarão chegando ai amanhã. Se divirtam!' Caius comentou antes de a ligação ser encerrada.**

'**Vamos ter que arrumar um quarto para eles.' Esme comentou.**

'**Alec pode ficar na sala de jogos.' Jane respondeu.**

'**A Aria pode dormir no meu quarto, vovó!' Lizzie comentou rindo.**

**07/07/2023 ~/~/~ Pov da Jane**

'**O que vocês acham que Alec e Aria fizeram para receber esse tipo de castigo?' Perguntei para os pequenos Cullen.**

'**Eu acho que eles cortaram os cabelos da sua mãe e da sua tia.' Marie me respondeu.**

'**Já eu acho que eles pintaram os cabelos delas.' Lizzie comentou enquanto escovava o próprio cabelo.**

'**Eu acho que eles jogaram paintball na garagem.' Thony falou rindo.**

'**Ou talvez eles tenham feito uma fogueira com as roupas delas.' Emmie falou empolgado.**

**Só de imaginar a cena eu fiquei toda arrepiada.**

'**Seja lá o que eles fizeram, eu ainda estou intrigada.'**

**Mais tarde ~/~/~ Mesmo Pov**

**Quando Alec e Aria chegaram, foi muito divertido. Os dois não estavam nem um pouco arrependidos de terem pintado os cabelos da minha mãe e da minha tia, pelo contrario, estavam até que bem orgulhosos.**

'**Tia Athena teria desmaiado. Os gritos dela só não foram mais altos do que os da mamãe.' Alec explicou entusiasmado.**

'**Eu me pergunto como vocês não ouviram os gritos da tia Sulpicia? Tio Aro não sabia se nos castigava ou se consolava ela! Eu quase chorei de tanto rir! Depois tio Caius nos trancou na masmorra e só saímos de lá para ir arrumar nossas malas.' Aria contou calmamente.**

'**Papai falou que nós devíamos seguir o seu exemplo Jane. Ele disse que você nunca faria nada que o desagrade! Mas eu duvido! Espere só Will chegar a adolescência, ele terá que te levar de volta para Volterra as pressas.' Não gostei nem um pouco do comentário do meu irmão.**

'**Pervertido!' Acusei.**

'**Esse assunto não é algo que possa ser discutido na frente das crianças. Alec, por favor, leve a inocência deles em consideração.' Carlisle encerrou a discussão. 'Agora vão arrumar as suas coisas. Alec você ficará na sala de jogos e Aria você ficará com Elizabeth. Ambos tem aula na segunda então aproveitem bem o fim de semana!' Eu e Will basicamente rolamos de rir ao vermos as caras de desgosto do meu irmão e da minha prima.**

'**Nunca te ensinaram que é falta de educação rir das desgraças dos outros Jane?' Aria me perguntou azeda.**

'**Ensinaram sim, mas a vontade é mais forte do que eu!' Comentei arrancando gargalhadas de todos os Cullen.**

'**Não vejo a hora de ir para a escola, nós vamos nos divertir muito juntos Will.' Aria comentou enquanto vinha na nossa direção. 'Por que todos estão com essa cara de desanimo?'**

'**Depois do que aconteceu com William, decidimos não mandar mais ele ir para a escola.' Carlisle respondeu calmamente.**

'**Isso tudo não teria acontecido se a Jane tivesse feito direito o dever dela de defender o Will. Alec sempre fica escondido perto da minha escola o suficiente para ficar de olho em mim, e quando tio Aro manda ele para fazer algo e ele não pode ficar de olho em mim, ele pede para a Nah, a Bri ou a Mel ficarem de olho em mim!' Aria não imagina o quanto o comentário dela me ofendeu.**

'**Já chega Aria.' Alec a repreendeu.**

'**Não Alec, alguém tem que lembrar para Jane qual é o dever dela!'**

'**Eu sei bem quais são os meus deveres, não descumpri nenhum deles e minha paciência estáq chegando ao limite!'**

'**Fique calma Jane. Princesa, já chega. Não viemos aqui para criar mais confusão.' Alec falou levando Aria de volta ao sofá onde ele estava sentado.**

'**Não estou criando nenhuma confusão Alec. Aposto que Jane não moveu um músculo pelo Will' Aria acrescentou me olhando com nojo.**

'**A Jane cuidou de mim e me trouxe de volta para casa. Foi ela que me achou na cabana do tio Aro.' Will me defendeu timidamente.**

'**Jane foi atraída até você porque você estava precisando dela, não porque ela quis.' Aria respondeu. 'A Jane é a sua noiva Will. Papai me explicou que quando os vampiros se apaixonam é para sempre! Por isso ele nunca mais se casou. Alec me ama muito e faz de tudo para me ver feliz. Se alguém bater em mim é o dever dele me vingar e eu devo fazer o mesmo por ele! O mesmo acontece com a Jane; é o dever dela te vingar, até porque, você já defendeu minha família muitas vezes.' Eu realmente estava começando a querer arrancar a cabeça da minha prima linguaruda.**

'**Não entendi. Eu nunca iria querer que a Janey machucasse alguém, mesmo quem tenham quebrado meu braço.' Will comentou enquanto eu tentava me manter calma.**

'**Eu não acredito que ninguém te explicou isso Will. Meu pai me explicou isso uma vez quando xinguei um vampiro que falou mal do meu pai. Aquele vampiro esquisito tentou me atacar e Alec pulou na minha frente e quase que aquele vampiro nojento jogou a cabeça do Alec numa lareira. Enfim; a Jane no futuro vai deixar de ser uma Volturi, ela nunca mais vai estar na frente da poderosa guarda de Volterra. Jane vai abrir mão de ser uma das esposas Volturi para se tornar uma Cullen, diferente de mim. Quando eu for mais velha, vou me casar com o Alec e me tornarei uma das esposas e ele vai ganhar o direito de deliberar junto do meu pai, do seu pai e dos nossos tios.' Eu não estava acreditando no que essa imbecil acabou de falar.**

'**Se me dão licença, eu estou indo para o meu quarto.' Falei enquanto recolocava Will no nosso sofá.**

**~/~/~ Pov do Alec**

**Enquanto Will foi atrás da minha irmã, aproveitei para dar uma bronca na Aria. Eu não precisava ser Jasper para saber que Jane estava magoada.**

'**Você não devia ter falado nada disso Aria. Jane tinha o direto de fazer essa revelação. Marcus só te contou tudo isso porque eu deixei. Meu pai vai piorar o seu castigo por culpa disso.' Comentei triste.**

'**Mas Will é o namorado dela, Alec!' Aria contra argumentou.**

'**Não, ele não é. Deixe que Jane resolva tudo isso, ta bom?' Eu pedi.**

'**Mas se não fizermos nada, o Will pode magoar a Jane, e ela não tem cuidado dele! Precisamos falar pro Will o que a Jane sente por ele.'**

'**Jane deve decidir o que deve ou não falar para William a respeito dos sentimentos dela, Aria. Se Will estivesse à beira da morte e necessitasse ouvir que Jane o amasse, mesmo assim eu não iria falar pela minha irmã. Não sei se você esta lembrada, mas eu fiz questão de reafirmar meus sentimentos para você.'**

'**Desculpa Alec.' Eu não resisto a esse par de olhos me pedindo perdão.**

'**Desculpe Carlisle, não era nossa intenção desautorizar seu pedido de poupar William de corresponder aos sentimentos da minha irmã.' Me desculpei sinceramente.**

'**Não se preocupe Alec. William e Jane saberão se entender, eles estão mais unidos do que pensam.' Carlisle comentou abraçando Esme com carinho. 'Agora tratem de ir para a cama!'**

**~/~/~ Pov da Jane**

**Eu estava deitada na minha cama, chorando miseravelmente sem derramar uma lágrima sequer, quando ouvi a porta do meu quarto se abrir, e com certo custo, se fechar.**

**Não precisei olhar para a porta para saber que Will tinha entrado, eu nunca confundiria a melodia suave do pulsar do coração dele. Acredito que foi por culpa dessa melodia pulsante que dormi naquela noite.**

**Talvez eu devesse dormir novamente, quem sabe a dor em meu peito sumisse.**

**Senti quando Will subiu na minha cama. Ele afagou meu cabelo, afofou um dos meus travesseiros e nos cobriu com o cobertor.**

**Quando abri meus olhos notei que a luz do meu quarto estava apagada.**

'**Você tem o seu próprio quarto dorminhoco.' Comentei enquanto me descobria. 'Eu não preciso de um pedaço de pano para me proteger do frio como você.' Acrescentei só para me arrepender logo em seguida.**

'**Desculpa Janey. Como eu vi que você ficou triste, eu vim aqui para te animar, como você sempre faz comigo.' Me odiei imediatamente. Me doía ferir os sentimentos dele.**

**Tão logo me virei e vi que Will estava se virando para descer da cama, fui tomada por um desespero que me fez puxar ele para junto de mim.**

'**Me perdoe Will, eu nunca quis te pressionar, não quero te forçar a me amar, por isso nunca te falei dos meus sentimentos. Pensei que poderia viver ao seu lado sendo somente sua amiga.' Eu balbuciei entre soluços, meu coração de repente parecia pesar toneladas e doía como tivesse sido transpassado por garras ardendo em brasas.**

'**Não chora Janey, eu fico triste quando você não esta feliz.' Essas palavras ao mesmo tempo me alegraram e entristeceram.**

'**Você pode ficar comigo essa noite Will?' Pedi insegura, afinal poucos instantes atrás eu quase expulsei ele do meu quarto.**

**Para a minha surpresa, Will se deitou junto de mim e me abraçou.**

**~/~/~ Pov da Esme**

'**É muito feio ficar ouvindo por trás da porta Esme.' Eu teria levado a bronca de Carlisle a sério se ele não estivesse rindo.**

'**Eu só estava me certificando de que Jane e Will fossem se entender. Alem disso Will é nosso filho.' Respondi abraçando meu medico marido.**

'**Jane e todas as crianças estão dormindo e Alec esta se divertindo na sala de jogos. Vem, vamos nos divertir um pouco no nosso quarto.' Carlisle não precisou me chamar duas vezes.**

**~/~/~ Pov da Jane**

**Eu nem acreditei que dormi novamente, mas o fato de já ser ter amanhecido provava o quanto o tempo tinha passado.**

**Com cuidado empurrei o cobertor para longe de mim e fiz uma coisa que eu não fazia faz muito tempo, tanto tempo que nem me lembro de quando foi a última vez! Tremi de frio. Quando me virei, vi Esme agachada mexendo nas minhas gavetas.**

'**Que horas são Esme?' Perguntei indo para o banheiro tomar um banho.**

**De relance vi Esme se levantar e olhar na direção da porta.**

**Estranhei um pouco quando senti como a água quente relaxou meu corpo. De repente dois braços fortes e definidos enlaçaram a minha cintura e senti lábios tocando a minha garganta.**

**Assustada, eu me desvencilhei de quem estava me abraçando e me cobri com uma toalha, mas quando vi o dono dos braços e dos lábios, eu juro que pensei que iria desmaiar!**

'**O que foi Janey? Tem algo errado?' Will me perguntou.**

**Ou pelo menos eu acho que é ele.**

'**Will, é você?' Perguntei estendendo minha mão para tocar o rosto dele.**

'**Sim sou eu Janey, o que foi? Por que você esta tão assustada amor?'**

**Esse não podia ser ele, quero dizer, Will esta com sete anos, e esse Will parece estar com pelo menos dezoito anos!**

'**Me diz que eu estou sonhando Will, juro que ontem você tinha sete anos!' Comentei exasperada.**

'**Shh, eu sei que parece um sonho Jane, mas te juro que isso não é um sonho. Agora vem vamos terminar esse banho logo, afinal temos que ir para Volterra.' Ele disse me estendendo a mão.**

**Deixei Will me arrastar de volta para a banheira, e só então reparei que meu próprio corpo estava muito diferente. Eu estava mais alta minha cintura estava bem definida e eu tinha seio proporcionais ao meu corpo.**

'**Estou me sentindo tão estranha Will.' Comentei enquanto ele ensaboava o meu corpo com movimentos suaves e circulares.**

'**Isso é normal Janey, seu corpo ainda vai mudar bastante e é normal que você esteja estranhando as primeiras mudanças.' Ele me explicou antes de beijar novamente o meu pescoço. De todas as mudanças, essa foi a melhor.**

'**Acho que te confundi com a sua mãe, me perdoe Will.'**

'**Você bem que me avisou. Mas se bem me lembro, ontem à noite você tinha me dito que amava ver o meu cabelo nesse cumprimento.**

**Após alguns beijos e varias caricias, saímos da banheira e voltamos para o nosso quarto.**

'**Que gemidos são esses?' Perguntei enquanto escolhia uma roupa.**

**Após encostar o ouvido na parede que dava para o quarto do Emmie, Will sorriu, deu um murro na parede e gritou do jeito dele.**

'**Emmett, Marie, vocês não podem ser mais silenciosos?'**

'**Cuide da Jane, Will, que da Marie cuido eu!' Uma voz retumbante respondeu, e presumi que essa devia ser a voz do Emmie.**

'**Emmett Cullen Junior, trate de deixar a minha filha se vestir ou eu invado o seu quarto e arranco-a dos seus braços a força!' Jazz gritou de algum lugar da casa!**

**Quando terminamos de nos vestir nos reunimos ao resto da família na sala para esperar Emmie e Marie.**

**Lizzie estava magnífica, ela tinha a beleza da Rose e o charme do Emm. Thony por outro lado, realmente parecia ser irmão do Edward.**

**Me surpreendi em ver como Emmie estava musculoso. Ele realmente parecia um urso de tão grande e igual ao pai dele. Já Marie era mais baixa que a Alice.**

'**Como você esta se sentindo hoje Jane?' Carlisle perguntou animado.**

'**Quando estávamos tomando banho, ela se queixou de não estar se sentindo muito bem.' Will respondeu por mim.**

'**Eu sei falar por mim mesma dorminhoco, estou me sentindo ótima Carlisle. Por que a pergunta?**

'**Porque no seu estado é normal ter enjoos, além do mais faz vinte e seis anos que eu vi meu último neto vir ao mundo.' Carlisle falou rindo.**

'**Jane…' Eu estava paralisada, como eu posso ter dormido por tanto tempo e de repente acordar grávida?**

'**Jane…' Eu estava tão assustada que pulei quando senti uma mão no meu ombro.**

**Num piscar de olhos eu estava de camisola, no chão do meu quarto, cercada por todos os Cullen, meu irmão e minha prima. Quando vi que Marie, Emmie, Lizzie, Thony, Alec, Aria e, para meu alívio, Will ainda eram crianças, eu suspirei aliviada.**

**Carlisle rapidamente se ajoelhou ao meu lado.**

'**Como você esta se sentindo hoje Jane?' Carlisle perguntou animado.**

'**Eu não sei. O que foi tudo isso?' Sussurrei escondendo meu rosto nas mãos.**

'**Um sonho e tanto.' Emmett me respondeu. 'Mandou bem Will. Papai aos trinta anos, até que você estava bem atirado, gostei da mudança e Emmie é o meu orgulho. Lizzie, você vai ser mais linda do que eu pensei!'**

**Essa conversa do Emmett estava me deixando enjoada, meu estomago estava tão ruim que tive que correr para o banheiro, onde vomitei na privada o sangue que eu tinha bebido na tarde de ontem. Will gentilmente correu até onde eu estava e manteve o meu cabelo afastado do meu rosto.**

'**Eca que nojo. O que a Jane tem tio Carlisle?' Aria perguntou enojada.**

'**Ela deve estar grávida!' Emmett respondeu me deixando mais enjoada.**

'**Tio Aro vai te matar Jane!' Aria comentou e se meu estômago não estivesse tão revoltado eu teria arrancado a cabeça dela.**

'**Minha irmã não pode estar grávida, ela nunca menstruou quando era viva, pelo menos foi isso o que meu pai nos disse.' Alec comentou para o meu alivio.**

'**Para falar a verdade, se o sistema reprodutor de uma menina estiver desenvolvido o suficiente, ela pode sim engravidar, mas Jane não esta grávida!' Carlisle esclareceu.**

'**E como você pode ter certeza?' Alec perguntou enquanto meu estomago se acalmava.**

'**Jane ainda é mais vampira do que humana e ela precisaria da ajuda da Bella para engravidar, alem disso todos os homens que poderiam engravidar Jane a força estão nesse quarto, quase todos somos casados e você é irmão dela.'**

**Com cuidado me levantei e fui escovar meus dentes.**

'**O que a Janey tem papai?' Will perguntou preocupado.**

'**Sua temperatura corporal, Jane, está quase igual à temperatura corporal de uma humana, o que significa que você esta com febre, provavelmente você esta gripada.'**

**Eu ainda estava me sentindo tão esquisita e fraca que Carlisle teve que me carregar até a minha cama.**

**Will subiu na minha cama e me ofereceu uma garrafa de sangue que ele materializou da cozinha.**

'**Carlisle, Jane esta com fome.' Jazz falou enquanto Will me cobria com o cobertor e colocava o sangue da garrafa num copo para mim.**

'**Como faz muito tempo que o estomago dela não digere nada, acho melhor que Jane tome uma sopa.' Carlisle falou entusiasmado.**

**Para não ficar o dia inteiro no quarto, Carlisle me permitiu ficar na sala. Por volta do meio dia, meu pai ligou e conversamos por videoconferência. Ele riu quando contaram para ele o sonho que eu tive enquanto eu fingia dormir.**

**Por sorte, nem Edward, nem Thony me denunciaram.**

'**Coitada da nossa filha. Aro, temos que ir ver ela, veja como nossa menina parece abatida!' Minha mãe comentou.**

'**Estaremos chegando aí amanhã. Estou muito interessado na sua teoria de que Jane tenha começado a se transformar numa criança da noite!' Fingi acordar e após me examinar mais uma vez, Carlisle me levou de volta para a sala onde conversei um pouco com meus pais.**

**~/~/~ Pov do Aro**

'**Carlisle, me diz que Jane vai ficar bem!' Implorei preocupado quando Jane fechou os olhos de repente e não respondeu minha última pergunta.**

'**Ela esta bem Aro, sua filha só adormeceu.' Carlisle me respondeu após examinar Jane.**

'**Sulpicia, se você continuar com esse tipo de pensamentos, largue o meu braço, eu tampouco quero imaginar Jane morrendo!' Falei exasperado.**

'**Desculpa Aro. Vou ir arrumar as nossas malas imediatamente.' Ela falou antes de me beijar e sair correndo.**

'**Cuide bem da minha menina Carlisle, eu confio em você meu irmão. '**

* * *

**N/B: **Wow! O que que foi aquele sonho da Jane? O_O  
Será que é uma pequena prévia do que a história nos aguarda?  
Espero que sim, porque eu realmente amei! Hoho'  
Beijo gente,

Nah :*


	75. Recuperação

**Chapter 76 (Recuperação) 11/07/2023 Pov do Alec**

'**Por favor, Esme, tente convencer Carlisle a me deixar faltar à aula, Jane ainda esta doente e estou preocupado com ela.' Tentei pedir pela quarta vez nessa manhã.**

**Como Jane piorou, os Cullen decidiram enviar todas as crianças para a casa dos Denali. Era muito ruim ver Jane sofrer, ela tentava aguentar ao máximo, mas quando a dor era demais, Jane acabava gritando, o que fazia Esme chorar constantemente.**

'**Eu sei que você esta preocupado com a sua irmã Alec, todos nós estamos, mas infelizmente você não pode fazer nada por ela.' Nesse momento, Jane gritou novamente e tanto eu como Esme corremos para o lindo e confortável quarto da casa, o quarto da minha irmã.**

'**Emmett, segure ela com firmeza!' Carlisle ordenou.**

**Foi muito doloroso para mim ver Carlisle morder Jane no pescoço só para Edward injetar um liquido de uma seringa numa artéria da minha irmã. Ela gritou tanto que eu e Esme corremos até a cama e seguramos cada um numa das mãos da minha irmãzinha.**

'**Você não devia ver isso Alec.' Jane sussurrou rouca.**

'**Não diga asneira sua tola, se você morrer eu sou o único parente que esta com você, e por sorte sou seu irmão!' Respondi rispidamente antes de receber olhares de desaprovação de Carlisle, Edward, Emmett e Esme.**

**Os soluços da minha irmã só serviram para me deixar ainda mais arrependido de ter gritado com ela.**

'**Não chore Jane, você vai melhorar logo. Quer saber de uma boa noticia? Aro, Marcus, Caius, Athenadora, Sulpicia e toda a guarda de Volterra estão vindo te visitar e desejar melhoras, Aro disse no email que eles já estão perto da costa americana.' Esme consolou Jane.**

'**Eu estou com saudades do dorminhoco, mas Carlisle disse que Will não pode vir aqui. Você pode dizer para ele que eu sinto falta de ouvir o coração dele batendo? Eu gosto muito do som do coração do dorminhoco Tia Esme.' Jane balbuciou enquanto os soluços paravam e Jane adormecia, e eu me retirei do quarto dela.**

'**De todas as pessoas de quem Jane devia sentir falta ela sente saudades do seu filho! Isso é ridículo!' Resmunguei mal-humorado.**

'**Por favor, Alec não grite ou fale coisas que assustem a sua irmã mais do que ela já esta!' Carlisle ralhou comigo.**

'**E o que você vai fazer a respeito? Contar para o meu pai?'**

'**Aro vai ficar sabendo assim que ele chegar e eu tocar na mão dele, mas respondendo a sua pergunta eu posso te enviar para a casa dos Denali!' Carlisle me avisou.**

'**Você já descobriu o que ela tem?' Perguntei nervoso.**

'**Jane esta com um infecção estomacal aguda.'**

'**Jane esta com uma infecção de estomago?' Eu perguntei incrédulo!**

'**Sim, acabamos de dar um antibiótico que deve ajudar ela a se curar. Quanto a você, esta na hora de ir para a escola.'**

'**Carlisle, Jane esta sentindo muita falta do nosso anjinho, você não acha que talvez ela melhore um pouco se ele vier? Will pode usar uma mascara e como Jane passa a maior parte do tempo dormindo, pelo menos ele poderia ficar ao lado dela.' Esme pediu emocionada.**

'**Esta bem Esme, peça para Bella ir buscar ele, mas antes de ele ver Jane eu quero que expliquem para ele deixar ela dormir.' Esme acenou antes de sair correndo.**

**Derrotado, corri para a garagem onde Rosalie, Jasper, Renesmee e Jacob estavam me esperando.**

**Mais tarde na escola ~/~/~ mesmo pov**

**'Classe, eu gostaria que você dessem as boas vindas ao jovem Alec Volturi, irmão gêmeo da jovem Jane.' A professora de história me apresentou.**

**Depois disso, tive que respondeu inúmeras vezes porque Jane estava faltando.**

**Enquanto isso na casa dos Cullen ~/~/~ Pov da Jane**

**Carlisle estava me ajudando a voltar para a cama depois de eu ter esvaziado meu estomago novamente, quando comecei a ouvir minha canção de ninar predileta.**

'**Will esta em casa ou a minha febre esta me enganando?' Perguntei, ainda fraca.**

'**Você esta certa. Esme me disse que você estava sentindo muita saudade do meu filho e decidi deixar ele vir te fazer companhia.' Carlisle me respondeu com um sorriso enquanto eu me deitava de volta na cama.**

'**Eu não estou morrendo, estou? Eu queria muito que aquele sonho se realizasse.'**

'**Você vai ficar bem Jane. Agora descanse.' Ele falou enquanto me cobria.**

'**Janey, que bom que você esta acordada. Olha só quem esta aqui também.' Will falou animado enquanto se deitava ao meu lado na cama e me abraçava.**

**Eu demorei a olhar para a porta. Will estava cada dia mais lindo e doce, por isso que entreguei meu coração para ele. Quando enfim olhei para a porta, comecei a chorar.**

**Meus pais e tios estavam em pé perto da porta me olhando. A emoção foi tão grande que acabei chorando quando meu pai me pegou nos braços dele e me ninou como se eu fosse um bebê.**

'**Oh minha querida Jane, se eu soubesse que você estava sofrendo tanto teria vindo antes!' Como minha cabeça estava encostada no peito do meu pai, eu pude notar os soluços contidos dele.**

'**Eu vou ficar bem pai, tio Carlisle tem cuidado bem de mim e acabou de me dar dois bons remédios.' Comentei estendendo minha mão para ele.**

**Depois de alguns instantes meu pai grunhiu antes de resmungar.**

'**Que doce sonho você teve minha querida, mas não se apresse em me dar netos. Agora durma, ainda estaremos aqui quando você acordar. William, você pode cuidar da minha filha enquanto eu converso com o seu pai?' Cuidadosamente meu pai me devolveu para a minha cama.**

'**Não se preocupe tio Aro, eu vou cuidar muito bem da Janey!' Will prometeu antes de eu puxar ele para junto de mim num abraço cheio de saudade e amor.**

**~/~/~ Pov do Aro**

'**Por tudo o que há de mais sagrado Carlisle o que aconteceu com a minha filha?' Sulpicia perguntou entristecida.**

'**Jane esta com uma infecção de estomago aguda. Hoje de manhã demos para ela os antibióticos necessários para ela se curar.'**

'**E como uma vampira pode ficar doente, meu irmão?' Eu perguntei espantado.**

'**Jane bebeu o sangue do meu filho. Acho que mesmo a pouca quantia tenha sido o suficiente para começar a transformação dela, além disso, se as minhas suspeitas se provarem verdadeiras, a transformação de Jane deve estar mais avançada do que todos pensamos.' Carlisle me respondeu.**

'**Melhor você se explicar Carlisle, eu pretendo engravidar e não quero correr riscos!' Athena comentou sem paciência.**

'**Varias vezes, quando Will estava chorando, Jane lambeu as lágrimas dele. Se as lagrimas dele tiverem as mesmas propriedades do nosso veneno, então talvez Jane esteja um pouco mais avançada no estagio da transformação. Como vocês puderam notar, Jane está dormindo bastante e está bem fraca. Eu já pedi para Jane parar de fazer isso até eu ter certeza absoluta.' Essa definitivamente não era a resposta que eu estava esperando.**

'**Aquele sonho era uma premonição?' Decidi perguntar. Levando em consideração que Jane e Alec foram acusados da bruxaria, seria fácil presumir que ela tivesse esse dom.**

'**Não temos certeza. Alice não consegue ver um futuro tão distante. Will e Marie também tentaram confirmar se era uma premonição, mas ao que tudo indica, foi só um sonho mesmo.' Por estranho que pareça, me senti mais aliviado. Eu não conseguiria me preparar para ser avô tão sedo.**

**Eu estava para fazer mais perguntas para Carlisle, quando ouvimos um baque surdo vindo do quarto da Jane, e corremos para lá.**

**Jane estava vomitando no banheiro enquanto Will segurava o cabelo dela.**

'**Janey você só esta vomitando sangue, será que se você parar de beber sangue você vai melhorar?'**

'**O que foi que você disse Will?' Carlisle perguntou atônito.**

**Ao analisar a lembranças de Jane, vi que William tinha razão. Sempre após passar mal, Jane ficava com fome e Esme servia sopas quentes e caldos de legumes para ela, mas minha pequena Jane não vomitava a comida humana.**

**Com cuidado, eu a peguei no meu colo e a levei de volta para a cama.**

'**Boa observação filho. Jane, vamos tentar ver o que acontecer se você não beber sangue por hoje. Se nada mudar tentarei outro tratamento.'**

'**Se isso me fizer melhorar, então eu aceito.' Jane estava tão fraca e frágil que temi machucar ela.**

'**Vamos ficar aqui por uma semana, se você não melhorar, Jeremy ficará aqui para ajudar a cuidar de você. Por favor, tente com todas as suas forças melhorar, me dói vê-la sofrendo.' Eu pedi após beijar Jane na testa e me retirar para a sala.**

**~/~/~ Pov da Jane**

'**Agora seja uma boa menina e diga ah.' Pediu rindo.**

'**Will, eu consigo comer sozinha.' Mas me arrependi quando vi como Will ficou triste. 'Ah.'**

**Will ficou tão feliz que logo começou a me dar comida na boca.**

'**Desde quando você consegue segurar uma colher com a mão esquerda, dorminhoco?' Perguntei espantada.**

'**Eu não aguentei mais ouvir as reclamações da Lizzie e da Aria, daí pedi pro Emmie me ajudar, mas eu já deixei bem claro que é só isso que eu vou fazer com a mão esquerda!' Ri bastante do desgosto do dorminhoco.**

**Fazia tanto tempo que eu não ria, que Will, de início, ficou um pouco espantado, mas logo me acompanhou com sua risada fofa.**

'**Você já avisou elas?' Perguntei, antes da próxima colherada de sopa de ervilha.**

'**Ainda não tive coragem.' Will confessou ficando vermelho feito um tomate.**

'**Desde quando você ficou covarde?' Perguntei quase me engasgando.**

'**Desde que elas ameaçaram destruir o meu jardim.'**

'**Assim que eu melhorar, nós vamos dar um jeito de nos vingarmos.' Comentei abrindo a minha boca.**

'**Ora vejam só, todos nós estamos quase morrendo de preocupação e ela esta rindo com o pequeno Cullen.' Tio Marcus comentou da porta, junto com o resto da família.**

'**Eu prefiro ver Jane rindo do que vomitando!' Tia Athena falou, vindo se sentar comigo na cama. 'Caius, você bem que poderia me servir comida na boca de vez em quando. Veja só como William é romântico.'**

'**E como você espera que eu faça isso?' Ele perguntou irônico.**

'**Não seja mal criado, você poderia segurar o humano para mim!' Tia Athena reclamou.**

'**Sinceramente Carlisle, seu filho tem dado idéias para a minha mulher!'**

**Foi impossível não rir tanto do comentário do meu tio como da expressão de desgosto da minha tia e da minha mãe!**

'**Você não sabe como estou aliviado por te ver melhor Jane!' Papai comentou carinhosamente.**

'**Ela só esta melhorando porque eu sou um bom enfermeiro!' Will comentou orgulhoso, enquanto levava outra colher de sopa a minha boca.**

'**Vou ficar muito aliviado se você se tornar um médico como o seu pai William.'**

**~/~/~ Pov do Will**

**Quando o celular da Janey tocou, eu estendi a minha mão e atendi sem nem, ao menos, pedir permissão. Fiquei ainda mais nervoso quando vi quem estava ligando.**

'**O que você quer?' Atendi mal humorado imitando a voz do Emmie, colocando no viva-voz.**

**Enquanto meus pais e a família da Jane trocavam olhares curiosos.**

'**Quem tá falando? E o que você esta fazendo com o celular da jay-jay?' Esse garoto tem o dom de me deixar irritado.**

'**Você sabe muito bem que ela odeia esse apelido que você deu para ela. Além disso, a Jane esta doente e meu pai recomendou que ela descansasse bastante!' Respondi enquanto fazia a Janey comer.**

'**Eu chamo a Jay-jay do jeito que eu quiser. Agora seja um bom menino e entregue o celular para ela.'**

'**Você não é meu pai.' Eu resmunguei. 'Desculpa, mas a Jane esta ocupada.'**

'**Entregue logo esse maldito celular para ela, seu pivete intrometido! Ou eu…'**

'**Ou o que? Você vai me bater como o seu irmão fez?'**

'**Você bem que merece uma surra. Agora, passe o celular para ela!'**

'**Eu já disse que a Janey esta ocupada.' Respondi enquanto fiz sinal para a Jane não falar nada.**

'**E o que te faz pensar que Jane esta ocupada?'**

'**No momento eu estou no quarto da Janey, dando sopa na boca dela. Minha mãe me ensinou que é muito feio falar de boca cheia.'**

'**Eu não acredito que um monstrinho esta dando comida na boca da minha namorada!' Eu não acreditei que ele me chamou de monstrinho. E nem a Janey!**

'**Jane não é a sua namorada, todos na minha família sabem disso.'**

'**Seja um bom menino, pare de dar comida para a Jay-jay e me deixe falar com ela!' Jason pensa que me convence com isso?**

**De repente eu senti uma mão no meu ombro e tio Aro me fez sinal para dar o celular para ele. Como eu sou um bom menino, obedeci e voltei a alimentar a Janey.**

'**Me deixe te explicar uma coisa garoto: minha filha só vai namorar quando eu deixar e com o garoto da minha escolha. Faz dias que Jane não consegue segurar nada no estomago e não é agora que ela esta começando a melhorar que eu vou privar ela de se alimentar!' Tio Aro desligou o celular antes que Jason pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.**

'**Odeio esse apelido estúpido que Jason me deu.' Jane comentou antes de abocanhar o pedaço de pão que eu ofereci para ela.**

'**Já eu odiei o fato desse humano insolente gritar com William, mesmo pensando estar gritando com Emmett Junior.' Tio Aro falou enquanto tirava a bateria do celular da Jane.**

"**O que eu não gostei foi quando Jason disse que a Janey é a namorada dele! Eu não estou cuidando dela para que um garoto como ele a faça chorar. Se alguém quiser namorar a minha Janey, esse alguém vai ter que passar por mim!"**

**Não sei por que todos ficaram tão tensos com o comentário do tio Aro.**

'**O que foi Janey? Você já esta satisfeita? Ainda tem sopa aqui na tigela e a minha mãe sempre me diz para comer tudo.' Como a Jane não me respondeu, eu coloquei a tigela na mesa de cabeceira dela e coloquei a minha mão na testa dela, para ver se ela não estava com febre.**

'**O que foi que você disse William?' Tio Aro me perguntou.**

'**Eu perguntei se a Janey não esta mais com fome.' Respondi quando a Janey acenou na direção da tigela. Fiquei tão feliz quando ela voltou a comer!**

"**Essa é a minha Janey. Eu sempre amei ver ela caçando, mas a Janey é tão meiga quando come! Que bom que papai mandou me chamar, eu estava quase pensando em vir aqui escondido, como o Emmie sugeriu!"**

'**Obrigada Will.' Me derreto sempre que ela me agradece.**

'**De nada Janey, mas só devemos agradecer quando alguém nos faz um elogio, nos faz um favor ou nos ajuda, e eu ainda não terminei de te dar a sua sopa.' Comentei todo animado!**

'**Will, você esta pensando em voz alta.' Edward falou rindo, e esse comentário me fez congelar.**

'**Sua Jane é? O que você me diz a respeito desse instinto de posse do pequeno William, Aro?' Tio Caius perguntou com um sorriso maligno.**

'**Eu quis dizer, minha querida prima Jane, He He.' Tentei me safar.**

'**Como William tem se provado um cavalheiro, por hora, não vou relevar toda essa possessividade. Deixe o menino em paz Caius.' Tio Aro me deixou mais aliviado.**

**Assim que todos saíram do quarto, eu voltei a dar sopa na boca da Janey.**

'**Você quer saber uma coisa Will, eu adorei quando você disse que eu sou sua.' A Janey realmente sabe como me fazer feliz!**

'**Que bom, porque eu vou sempre ser o seu Dorminhoco. Eu já te falei que eu amo esse apelido?'**

'**Ainda não, mas fico feliz em saber! É verdade que você viria me visitar mesmo sem a autorização do seu pai?'**

'**Eu estava sentindo muita saudade de você Janey!' Confessei enquanto colocava a tigela vazia encima da escrivaninha.**

'**Estou com sono, você pode ficar aqui comigo?'**

**Eu fiquei tão feliz com o convite, que pulei na cama e abracei ela.**

**~/~/~ Pov do Aro**

**Estávamos todos na sala quando Alec, Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob e Renesmee voltaram da escola, mas infelizmente alguém os estava acompanhando. No entanto, as crianças não pensaram duas vezes antes de correr para dar as boas vindas aos membros da família, que não viam desde o sábado a noite, quando Carlisle os enviou para a casa dos Denali.**

'**Boa tarde doutor Cullen, eu fui escolhido para representar os meus colegas de classe e vim trazer para a Jay-jay os deveres de casa e as mensagens de melhoras.' O garoto Jason esclareceu para Carlisle.**

'**Você vai ter que esperar, a Jane esta dormindo.' Marissa informou do colo da Alice.**

'**Eu não estou falando com você, anã de jardim.' O que me deixou ainda mais sedento.**

'**Enquanto você estiver na minha casa, Jason, eu prefiro que você se refira respeitosamente aos membros da minha família. Quanto a visitar Jane, isso não será possível. Como Marissa acabou de te informar, Jane esta dormindo.' Se eu fosse Carlisle, esse garoto já teria virado meu almoço.**

**Minha boca se encheu de veneno quando notei em qual direção Jason estava olhando.**

'**Se você não quiser morrer, tire os olhos das minhas cunhadas. Aro e Caius são maridos muito ciumentos e super-protetores. Nenhum homem que ousou tocar em Athenadora e Sulpicia com desejo sobreviveu para contar a história.' Marcus alertou enquanto Aria brincava com o cabelos dele.**

'**Então uma delas é a mãe da Jay-jay?' O garoto perguntou espantado.**

'**Sinceramente garoto, Aro, assim como Caius, Carlisle e Marcus, são donos de uma generosa fortuna. Veja essa mansão, por exemplo; quanto você acha que Carlisle desembolsou para mandar construí-la?' Só de olhar para Sulpicia, eu já sabia que ela estava com sede. 'Aro me dá tudo o que quero: dinheiro, roupas, viagens a Paris... por que você acha que eu não iria me dar ao luxo de desfrutar da medicina para me manter jovem e bela?' Jason ficou deliciosamente vermelho.**

**Sulpicia tocou minha mão antes de subir as escadas para ir ver Jane.**

'**Se quiserem, meu tio tem um hotel onde o senhor pode se hospedar.' Por sorte eu tinha outros planos.**

'**Aro tem uma casa aqui perto, e é lá onde eles vão ficar.' Edward explicou.**

'**Assim que Sulpicia voltar, iremos para casa. Se Jane piorar, me ligue!' Falei enquanto Athena correu para chamar Sulpicia.' E garoto, pare de usar esse apelido na minha filha ou você vai se arrepender!**

**~/~/~ Pov do Edward**

**Jason realmente tinha a capacidade de irritar qualquer um. Carlisle ficou muito aliviado quando os Volturi foram para o chalé do Aro.**

'**Quando vou poder ver a Jay… Jane?' Jason perguntou, como se fossemos empregados dele.**

'**Como eu já disse, Jane precisa de muito repouso e qualquer situação de estresse pode acabar por piorar a melhora que ela já conseguiu. Vou avisar a escola quando Jane melhorar. Quanto aos desejos de melhoras dos seus colegas, saiba que Jane os recebera hoje mesmo.' Carlisle assegurou tranquilamente.**

'**Eu não vou deixar essa casa enquanto não ver com meus próprios olhos que Jane esta sendo bem cuidada. Acho que seria melhor levar ela para um hospital…' As reclamações de Jason me irritaram muito.**

'**Se você veio aqui insultar meu pai, então pode ir embora agora mesmo. Você não é bem vindo aqui!' Rose falou enquanto Emm agarrou Jason pelo colarinho da camiseta e colocou para fora de casa quase aos chutes.**

'**Nem mesmo quinze loiras homicidas como a Rosalie são tão irritantes como esse moleque!' Jake comentou rindo.**

'**Assim que Jane melhorar, teremos que discutir nossa provável mudança para outro lugar. Jason pode nos causar muitos problemas.' Carlisle tinha razão.**

"**Aro sugeriu que nos mudássemos de pais por um tempo. Sugeriu a Inglaterra, a Finlândia e a Escócia."**

'**Então esta combinado. Quando Jane melhorar, teremos uma reunião de família.'**

**13/07/2023 ~/~/~ Pov do Emmie**

'**Babaca!' Gritei animado.**

'**Babaca não vale Emmie!' Lizzie reclamou.**

'**Claro que vale. Agora é a sua vez!' Respondi.**

'**Jane!' Lizzie tentou pedir.**

'**Desculpa Lizzie, mas babaca é mesmo uma palavra e não tente usar seu dom em mim, Will esta bloqueando todo mundo lembra?' **_**Jane**_** 1 x 0 **_**Lizzie**_**.**

'**Esta bem… Asno.' Lizzie respondeu brava.**

'**Otário.' Thony completou.**

'**Por que todo mundo está xingando? Mamãe vai nos dar uma bela bronca se nos ouvir falando tudo isso. Ovo.' Will perguntou.**

'**Porque xingar é mais fácil! Obtuso!' Eu amo quando a Marie fica malvada.**

'**Esme está vindo. Melhor fingir que estamos só comendo ou ela vai nos dar uma bela bronca por estarmos brincando com a comida!' Nós sempre podemos contar com a Jane para nos safarmos de uma bronca.**

'**Posso saber por que só Will e Jane terminaram de comer?' Xi! Esqueci de comer!**

'**He He He, ficamos tão felizes vendo a Jane comendo, que nos esquecemos.' Tentei me livrar.**

'**Mentiroso. Estávamos brincando de soletrar com a sopa de letrinhas mamãe.' Eu vou matar o Will por ser tão verdadeiro.**

'**Bem, ao menos você e Jane comeram. Quanto a vocês, só vão comer a sobremesa se terminarem a sopa!' Tentei usar um olhar assassino pro Will como vovô Caius fez quando o Jason ficou encarando a vovó Athena, mas não deu certo.**

'**Os Denali vieram nos fazer uma visita?' Jane perguntou curiosa, enquanto tomava o suco de laranja dela.**

'**Não, porque a pergunta querida?' Sempre podemos contar com a vovó Esme para termos nossa dose extra de carinho.**

'**Estranho, eu juro que estou ouvindo um bebê rindo lá na sala.'**

**~/~/~ Pov da Esme**

**A pergunta de Jane me fez entender a enorme curiosidade que Carlisle, Edward e Aro estavam compartilhando. Jane ficou bem debilitada quando ficou doente.**

'**Will é o bebê que você esta ouvindo.' Todas as crianças me olharam como se eu estivesse passando mal.**

'**Mamãe, eu estou bem aqui.'**

'**Eu sei meu anjinho, mas Athenadora estava curiosa e Carlisle decidiu mostrar alguns filmes caseiros para ela.'**

'**Posso ir lá ver também? Por favor, Esme.' Como sempre, não resisti ao pedido.**

'**Pode sim, mas eu vou te levar para a sala, e na hora de voltar para o seu quarto alguém te trará, você entendeu?' Perguntei, para ter certeza de que Jane tenha entendido.**

'**Eu entendi Esme.'**

**Will segurou a porta aberta para mim enquanto eu carregava Jane com cuidado.**

**~/~/~ Pov da Jane**

**Por um instante, pensei que Carlisle iria mandar Esme me levar de volta para o meu quarto, mas ele sorriu para mim, enquanto Esme me colocou no meu sofá.**

**Na tela da TV, um bebê gorducho e engraçadinho, sorria alegremente ao mesmo tempo em que tentava chupar o dedo, seus pezinhos chutavam o ar como se ele estivesse celebrando o fato de estar nu.**

'**Esse aí na tela é o dorminhoco?' Perguntei enquanto Will corava.**

'**Ele mesmo. Essa foi a primeira vez em que tentamos ensinar o Emm a trocar uma falda suja.' Alice disse animada.**

**Quando voltei meus olhos para a tela, um Will bebê muito feliz estava engatinhando pelado para baixo de um armário de porcelana.**

'**Se dependesse de mim, eu teria simplesmente levantado o armário mas Esme não deixou. Tivemos que esvaziar o armário.' Emm comentou amargurado.**

**Na tela, o bebê Will saiu engatinhando feliz, assim que Emmett levantou o armário só para se deitar no tapete e começar a chupar o dedão do pé!**

**Assim que colocou o armário de volta no chão, Emm começou a xingar, o que fez o bebê Will rir antes de voltar a chupar o dedo do pé.**

"**Emmett, pare de praguejar perto do seu irmão!"**

"**Eu não estou praguejando mãe, só estou mostrando para Will o que ele não pode falar!"**

**O Will bebê começou gritar alegre, quando Emmett o pegou no colo e começou a levar ele até um sofá onde estavam algumas fraldas. Ainda balançando as perninhas, o Will bebê começou a fazer xixi no Emm.**

"**Will fez xixi em mim!" O Emmett da tela comentou, olhando para Edward e Jasper, quase rolando no chão de tanto rir.**

"**Se você tivesse trocado logo a fralda dele, Will teria feito xixi nela. Agora Emmett, você vai ter que dar um banho no seu irmãozinho." O Jake da tela comentou antes de se juntar aos outros dois que não paravam de rir.**

'**Eu não fui o único a sofrer nas mãos do Will!' Emmett comentou enquanto trocava de DVD.**

'**Eu não acredito que você fez xixi no meu pai e nem pediu desculpas!' Lizzie falou magoada.**

'**Will era apenas um bebê de sete meses, nessa idade esse tipo de, bem… acidente costuma ocorrer com muita frequência.' Carlisle explicou com calma.**

'**Will era bem engraçadinho. Quando o conheci, Will já tinha quatro anos.' Relembrei em voz alta.**

'**Você está certa, Will tinha 4 anos e 5 meses.' Carlisle me explicou rindo enquanto lia algo na capa do DVD.**

**O vídeo seguinte foi mais difícil de assistir, Lizzie estava andando entre os carros, munida de um martelo que ela estava usando para bater nos carros. A Mercedes de Carlisle, as motos do Jake e do Jazz, o Porsche da Alice, a Ferrari da Bella, o Aston Martim e o Volvo do Edward e até o Jipe do Emm, foram vitimas das marteladas alegres da pequena delinquente.**

**Por estranho que pareça, a versão bebê da Lizzie só não martelou a BMW da Rosalie. Por falar nisso, Rose estava abraçando a filha enquanto ria da cara que todos estávamos fazendo.**

'**Desculpa papai!' Lizzie sussurrou envergonhada.**

'**Não precisa se desculpar. Rose se divertiu muito concertando os carros e Jake, as motos.' Emm respondeu rindo.**

**No vídeo seguinte, Marie ainda usando fraldas, abriu a geladeira e munida de uma colher, atacou violentamente um pudim avermelhado.**

'**Agora eu sei o que aconteceu com o pudim de cereja que eu fiz para o Jake! Eu deixei o pudim na geladeira quando fui para a escola.' Nessie comentou rindo.**

**No vídeo seguinte, Emmie estava rindo muito enquanto rasgava alguns papéis, ao mesmo tempo, Jake gemeu do meu lado.**

'**Esse era o meu trabalho escolar. Eu tinha apostado com o Jasper que eu conseguiria entregar o trabalho a tempo, mas por culpa do nanico, tive que levar Alice e Marie para fazer compras por um mês inteiro!' Jake explicou.**

'**Emmett disse que ele não foi o único que sofreu quando William era um bebê. Eu gostaria de ver as outras vitimas do seu caçula, Esme.' Marie, Emmie, Lizzie e Thony ficaram realmente muito felizes com o pedido da minha mãe. E por falar nela, seus olhos brilhavam com tanta animação e curiosidade quanto os olhos do meu pai brilhavam de alegria e divertimento.**

'**Eu pensei que os sons que o dorminhoco produz não pudessem ser gravados.' Comentei enquanto relembrava da risada e dos gritinhos do Will no DVD.**

'**Quando William é dominado por alguma emoção muito forte, os sons se tornam recordáveis. Nesse caso, Will estava extremamente feliz. O mesmo pode ocorrer quando ele estiver triste ou nervoso.' Carlisle explicou enquanto Esme se levantou.**

**Fiquei observando enquanto Esme foi até uma estante ao lado da lareira. Ela afastou um quadro de toda a família, no qual eu também estava retratada. Atrás do quadro, tinha um cofre que ela abriu usando um comando de voz.**

**Do meu sofá, vi que aquele cofre não tinha nada que pudesse ter algum valor econômico, mas presumi que todo o conteúdo devia ter um grande valor emocional para Esme.**

**O cofre estava repleto de DVDs, roupas e sapatinhos de bebê, além de algumas mamadeiras e brinquedos.**

**Num instante Esme voltou e introduziu o CD no drive do aparelho de DVD. Na capa estava escrito "As travessuras inocentes de William Cullen". Achei o título bem promissor.**

**Na TV, Edward estava beijando Bella e ao fundo via-se o piano. Quando Edward sugeriu ir ver como Will estava, o piano emitiu um som estrondoso "Só falta você me dizer que fantasmas também existem!" Bella comentou irritada enquanto Edward foi investigar.**

"**Eu não sei Bella, mas este aqui me parece estar vivo e gozando de uma saúde excelente!"**

**Quando Edward terminou de levantar a tampa do piano de calda, Will apareceu rindo, antes de quase cair do piano.**

**Na imagem seguinte, Will era ainda mais novo. Ele estava vestindo um pijama azul claro, quando, do nada, começou a chorar.**

**Jake apareceu, pegou Will no colo, e começou a ninar ele.**

"**Vamos Will, pare de chorar. Eu não sou como a sua mãe ou o Edward, que sempre sabem o que você quer." Por sinal, o dorminhoco começou a chorar mais.**

"**Certo, vamos ver: sua fralda esta limpa, você deve estar com fome." Jake falou enquanto deitava Will no sofá e colocava uma almofada para o dorminhoco não rolar para o chão.**

**Quando Jacob voltou, ele estava segurando uma mamadeira.**

"**Certo baixinho, tome todo o seu leite e volte a dormir.''**

**Assim que Will esvaziou a mamadeira, Jake pegou ele nos braços e começou a dar tapas para fazer Will arrotar, mas Jake não estava conseguindo e Will parecia estar cada vez mais irritado e inquieto.**

"**Por que Will está de mau humor?" Jasper perguntou assim que os outros Cullen entraram por uma porta.**

"**O baixinho só não esta conseguindo arrotar." Jake respondeu ainda dando tapinhas no bebê Will.**

"**Você precisa ter jeito e não força para fazer o meu irmãozinho arrotar!" Alice comentou enquanto se aproximava de Jacob e pegava Will nos braços antes de acrescentar rindo. "Veja e aprenda!"**

**Com um suave tapinha, Will arrotou com uma potência que me surpreendeu.**

"**Esse é o meu irmão" Os dois Emmett, tanto o do vídeo como o que estava segurando Emmie no colo, comentaram com a voz embargada de emoção.**

**No vídeo seguinte, um pequeno Will estava rindo animado enquanto Jake estava arremessando ele pelos ares.**

"**Subindo, subindo." Will gritava animado a cada arremesso.**

"**Se Esme me pegar fazendo isso, eu viro um cachorro quente, então, depois, nada de contar isso para os seus pais, você me entendeu?" Jake perguntou nervoso.**

"**Pa cima Jake, pa cima!" Will gritou mais animado.**

"**Eu estou falando sério Will!" Jake comentou enquanto arremessava Will mais para o alto.**

**Will apenas riu, e Jacob deve ter interpretado como um sim. Eu fiquei imaginando o quão fácil seria Jake deixar Will cair.**

"**Por que William esta rindo tanto?" Carlisle comentou surgindo de um canto, assustando Jacob, e Will caiu.**

**Não no chão, mas sim dentro da piscina.**

"**Mas que merda! Will, eu estou indo salvar você!" Jake não pensou duas vezes antes de pular na piscina atrás do meu dorminhoco bebê.**

**No entanto, Edward surgiu do outro lado da piscina, segurando Will, que, embora estando molhado, ria a plenos pulmões.**

'**Certo, todo mundo já se divertiu muito as minhas custas.' Jake comentou enquanto ejetava o DVD.**

'**Mas eu estou me divertindo tanto!' Marie comentou enxugando as lágrimas de tanto que ela riu.**

'**Minha nossa William, quem diria que você era um menino tão traquinas! Eu jurava que você sempre foi um anjinho.' Tia Athenadora comentou rindo.**

'**Se eu soubesse que você era tão divertido, eu teria te conhecido antes dorminhoco!' Comentei abraçando Will.**

'**Obrigado Janey, mas saiba que nada foi proposital! Bem, na verdade entrar no piano do Edward é proibido. Eu também não podia entrar na piscina naquela época, mas foi o Jake que me deixou cair, você viu, embora eu tenha pedido para ele me jogar mais para cima! Em minha defesa, eu gostaria de dizer que não me lembro de nenhum desses incidentes!' Will estava graciosamente vermelho, o que me deixou encantada.**

'**Então, Will, você não se lembra do dia em que você guardou um patinho de borracha no escapamento da minha BMW?' Rose perguntou rindo.**

'**Nem de cortar todos os meus vestidos?' Alice acrescentou logo em seguida.**

'**Nem do dia em que você trocou o dinheiro da minha carteira por folhas de papel?' Nessie falou mais para si mesma.**

'**Ou do dia em que você rasgou todos os meus formulários médicos?' Carlisle ria contidamente.**

'**Ou no dia em que você mordeu a mão do dentista, quando eu te levei pela primeira vez ao dentista?' Bella tinha um tom saudoso na voz.**

'**Ou quando você espalhou maionese na minha cama?' Tentei imaginar porque Will iria espalhar maionese na cama do Jasper, mas acabei desistindo.**

**Will estava tão envergonhado, que tentou se esconder atrás de mim.**

'**Quem gravou todos esses vídeos?' Perguntei para mudar de assunto.**

'**A nossa casa em Vancouver tem câmeras de segurança nos principais cômodos e envolta de toda a área externa, então, se tornou comum gravarmos Will se divertindo.' Esme me respondeu, enquanto guardava o DVD de volta no cofre.**

* * *

**N/B:** Capítulo cheinho de emoções esse, não?  
Mas vou ter que admitir que o sonho da Jane tornou o outro melhor que esse!  
Nossa, eu estou pirando com ele!  
Mal posso esperar para o futuro dos Cullen/Volturi! *-*

Hoho. Beijo gente,

Nah.

* * *

**N/BG:** oi povins =D sentiram falta de nois, as meninas super poderosas? XD Tosco, eu sei, mas se encaixa perfeitamente ;D A ali não postou ultimamente pq ela tah dodoi =C Por isso, sejam bonsinhos com ela... parece q ela escapulia de casa soh pra me mandar os caps, mas vejam o lado bom, foram dois caps de uma vez =D Eu maie os caps, principalmente o atake dos Winchester, no caso O Winchester - nao sei se se escreve assim - mas eu amei tb o Will possecivo, mas a Jane doente nao, isso eu nao amei XD

Besistos pessoas =D

Brina.


	76. Se Mudando

_**Chapter 77 ( Se mudando) 13/07/2023 Pov da Bella**_

_**Os Volturi, assim com toda a nossa família, ficaram muito felizes por ver Jane melhorando, graças à observação de Will e da comida humana preparada por Esme.**_

_**Embora Marcus e Sulpicia tenham tentado disfarçar todos soubemos que tanto Alec como Aria estavam burlando as ordens de Aro e estavam se alimentando de sangue humano, que Heidi fez questão de ir buscar no Canadá e guardou na choupana em Fairbanks.**_

_**Numa das vezes em que os quatro foram "caçar" Carlisle perguntou quando Aro iria desmascarar Alec e Aria, mas Aro apenas riu e nos disse que estava se divertindo.**_

'_**Isabella eu gostaria de falar com você a sós.' Athenodora realmente sabe como ser educada.**_

'_**É Bella, venha vamos pro escritório.' Respondi incerta de como agir.**_

_**Tão logo entramos no escritório Athenodora trancou a porta e se sentou de frente para mim.**_

'_**Não sei como te pedir o que quero por isso serei direta! Eu quero muito um filho do meu marido. Aro e Sulpicia tem Jane e Alec, Marcus tem Aria e eu e Caius não temos ninguém, não podemos ter um filho hibrido por culpa das leis que Aro, Marcus, Caius e Carlisle criaram, meu único jeito vai ser engravidar, mas para isso eu preciso de um escudo.'**_

_**Eu bem que imaginei que ela iria me pedir isso continuei quieta.**_

'_**Todos sabem que você é o único escudo forte o suficiente para que eu possa engravidar, e o filho de Carlisle já previu que terei um filho, por favor, Bella, você não precisa me responder agora.' Assim que Athenodora terminou de falar ela se levantou, destrancou a porta e saiu correndo.**_

_**Eu pensei em fazer o mesmo, mas assim que me levantei Will apareceu sentadinho numa cadeira ao meu lado.**_

'_**Posso te ajudar Bella?' Ele me perguntou sorrindo.**_

'_**Eu não sei, alguém me pediu um favor, eu não preciso responder agora, mas se eu aceitar vou ter que me afastar da nossa família por uns meses. Não quero me afastar de Edward, e Thony é pequeno demais para entender meus motivos.' Desabafar só serviu para aumentar ainda mais as minhas dúvidas.**_

"_**Você não precisa falar, assim ninguém vai nos ouvir, e acredite Tia Athena, Alice, Tia Sulpicia, Tio Aro, Tio Caius e Edward estão com suas atenções aqui." Ouvir Will dentro da minha cabeça se tronou para mim tão normal quanto ver Nessie me mostrando como foi o dia dela na escola ou ver Thony tirando clandestinamente comida da geladeira ou da despensa para alegrar Emmie.**_

"_**Você tem toda a minha atenção Will."**_

"_**Se você atender ao pedido dela, Tia Athena vai ficar aqui até papai dizer que ela pode voltar para Volterra." Essa noticia me deixou muito aliviada.**_

"_**Você tem certeza disso Will?" Perguntei só para confirmar.**_

_**'Tenho sim, e papai vai pedir uma reunião de família hoje a noite.' Will respondeu se levantando e correndo até a porta.**_

_**'Oi Bella, ei dorminhoco, Emmie pediu para todos nós nos reunirmos lá na sala.' Jane realmente não consegue ficar longe do Will.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov do Emmie**_

_**Eu sou um gênio! Se bem que eu podia ter pensado nisso antes, mas eu estava com fome e não consegui pensar em nada por culpa disso!**_

_**Assim que vi todo mundo na sala olhando para mim eu me senti importante!**_

_**'Emmie você é importante!'**_

_**O comentário do Thony me fez sentir inteligente!**_

_**'Se você não fosse inteligente a Marie não correria atrás de você o tempo todo!' Disso eu não sabia.**_

_**'Anthony deixe Emmie falar antes que eu agarre a minha filha e saia correndo com ela!' Tio Jazz me deixou preocupado.**_

_**'Eu tive uma ótima idéia! Vamos todos caçar juntos como uma grande família!' A reação que vi não foi a que eu estava esperando.**_

_**Vovô Carlisle coçou a nuca e vovô Aro começou a rir.**_

'_**Emmie essa não é uma boa idéia, os Volturi não estão acostumados a nossa dieta.' Vovó Esme tentou me explicar.**_

'_**Mas você e o vovô sempre nos dizem que a nossa família tem que ficar unida. Se os vovôs Volturi são irmãos do vovô Carlisle então eles também são da nossa família e se eles são nossos parentes eles não têm que ficar junto com a gente?' A minha pergunta foi tão complicada que nem eu mesmo entendi.**_

_**'Bem Emmie, o problema é que os Volturi tem uma dieta diferente da nossa. Não é tão facil para eles caçarem como nós.' Vovô Carlisle não vai conseguir me convencer do contrario!**_

_**'Vovó Esme, por favor convence a família da Jane a ir caçar com a gente, eu juro que devolvo o caderno do Alec!' Não sei por que o Alec ficou olhando para mim como se fosse me matar, mas não me importei.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov da Jane**_

_**Fiquei muito espantada quando Emmie revelou que tinha pego o caderno do meu irmão e agradeci por Aria estar deitada no colo dele.**_

_**'Vamos pai, só uma vez, vocês não vão morrer e se esmo assim ainda estiverem com sede vocês podem mandar a Heide ir caçar!' Toda a minha família fez careta o que me divertiu.**_

_**'A Janey já pode caçar papai?' Will perguntou enquanto se aninhava no meu colo.**_

_**'Se Jane quiser ela pode nos acompanhar, mas como os enjoos ainda persistem eu acho melhor que ela não caçe.' Eu não estava mais aguentando ficar em casa por isso fiquei muito feliz.**_

_**'Eu aceito ir caçar com vocês.' Tia Athena falou. 'E Caius vai também.' Eu ri muito do modo como tio Caius olhou para ela.**_

_**'Como, eu também vou?'**_

_**'Ora essa Caius, vai ser divertido.'**_

"_**Emmie esta apostando 5 pratas no tio Caius." Will me informou.**_

"_**Já eu aposto 50 pratas na Athenodora!" Respondi mentalmente.**_

_**'Eu não vou!'**_

_**'Você vai sim, ou por acaso você quer que eu pare de cumprir meus deveres de esposa?' Foi ótimo ver as minhas 5 pratas virem para a minha mão.**_

_**'Só por segurança, ninguém pode caçar lobos, ta bom?' Nessie perguntou ansiosa.**_

_**Emmie estalou os dedos e balançou a cabeça com desanimo antes de acrescentar. 'Que pena, o Jake parece ser tão apetitoso!'**_

_**'Emmie!' Nessie e Rose gritaram ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**'O que? Eu não posso fazer uma brincadeira?' Emmie ficou tão indignado com as duas que prometeu ignorara elas por uma hora, mas cinco minutos depois ele estava enroscado nos braços da Rose sendo mimado.**_

_**Ver todos caçando acabou se provando uma tentação para mim. Enquanto Carlisle e meus pais foram emboscar um bando de cervos, eu corri na direção oposta e drenei com gosto, até o fim, um lobo cinzento que mancava perto de um pinheiro.**_

_**Entretanto, Carlisle tinha razão, tão logo terminei de beber, meu estômago começou a revirar, minha visão embaçou, me senti tonta e enjoada, minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu me vi caindo no chão. E a unica coisa que me veio a cabeça foi chamar pelo dorminhoco.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov do Will**_

_**Mamãe me levou para caçar com ela o que eu adorei, eu até tentei caçar sozinho, mas só consegui pegar um esquilo.**_

_**'Carlisle vai ficar muito orgulhoso de você, mas Emmet e Emmie vão fazer piadas por um bom tempo meu anjo.' Só a minha mãe é capaz de ser séria e rir ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**Como eu peguei o esquilo, resolvi ver que sabor ele tinha, até que não era ruim, o bichinho tinha gosto de avelã, pena que durou pouco.**_

_**Por sorte mamãe caça melhor e ela me deu um cervo.**_

_**Eu estava terminando quando tive a impressão de ouvir a Janey me chamar.**_

_**'Mãe eu posso ir até onde a Jane esta?'**_

_**'Pode sim meu anjinho.' Ela me respondeu enquanto me abraçava e me dava um beijo.**_

_**O dom do Thony é muito bom, eu posso ir aonde eu quiser num piscar de olhos. Mas quando eu cheguei, a Janey estava caída no chão e ao lado dela tinha um lobo morto.**_

"_**PAI, TIO ARO, EDWARD ALGUÉM ME AJUDA!" Eu usei todas as minhas forças para fazer a minha voz chegar até alguém da minha família.**_

_**Edward foi o primeiro a chegar seguido da Alice e da tia Carmem. Edward pegou a Jane e enquanto íamos para casa, papai começou a examinar ela.**_

_**17/07/2023 ~/~/~ Pov da Jane**_

_**Quando abri meus olhos, me dei conta de que estava no meu quarto e Carlisle estava sentado à minha escrivaninha escrevendo algo no notebook dele.**_

_**'O que aconteceu comigo?' Perguntei quando senti uma pontada no estômago.**_

_**'Você desmaiou de dor de estômago após drenar um lobo, Aro viu que você não conseguiu resistir o que eu entendo, entretanto, eu devo te lembrar Jane, que você não deve ingerir sangue de nenhum tipo até que eu te de essa permissão.' Não é muito bom ser repreendida, mas essa reprimenda eu mereci.**_

_**'Como eu vim para aqui e que horas são?'**_

_**'William te achou caída na floresta e ficou desesperado, ao modo dele Will gritou por ajuda, pedido esse que todos que estavam na floresta ouviram, Edward estava próximo e viu na mente do meu filho onde vocês estavam, quando Alice viu que Will ia chamar por ajuda ela também foi ao encontro dele e Carmem ouviu os soluços de William. Edward que trouxe você e Carmem e Alice ficaram consolando Will.' Eu não sei dizer se meu estômago ficou embrulhado por eu estar doente ou por eu ter deixado Will tão preocupado.**_

_**'Sulpicia ficou muito comovida com os sentimentos que William tem dedicado para você; ela, Carmem e Esme ficaram confortando seu pequeno guardião a noite toda.' Me surpreendi ao ver meu pai encostado à parede.**_

_**'Me desculpem eu não queria preocupar ninguém.' murmurei envergonhada.**_

_**'Não se preocupe Jane, eu deveria ter dito para você ficar em casa, além disso você não teve uma piora muito significativa.' Eu achei estranha a troca de olhares entre meu pai e Carlisle, entretanto eu não comentei nada em voz alta.**_

_**Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada, eles simplesmente sairam do meu quarto, enquanto eu olhava para a porta senti que alguém entrava pela janela.**_

_**'Você esta bem Janey?'Eu realmente não conseguiria imaginar Will pendurado numa corda do lado de fora da minha janela.**_

_**'Eu estou bem dorminhoco, mas por que você não usou o seu dom para aparecer aqui?' Para o meu espanto Marie também apareceu depindurada pela mesma corda e entrou pela janela.**_

_**'Por que o vovô nos proíbiu de usar os nossos dons, quer dizer o Will pode usar o dom dele para falar, e como eu e o Thony não podemos parar de ver o futuro e ler a mente, nós podemos usar esses dons,mas todo o resto esta proíbido!' Enquanto Marie me explicava a situação Lizzie, Thony e Emmie entraram pela janela descendo pela mesma corda.**_

_**Quem esta segurando a outra ponta da corda?' Algo me dizia que eue não iria gostar da resposta, mas perguntei mesmo assim.**_

_**'Ninguém, eu e Will amarramos a orda no sofá da sala de jogos.' Emmie comentou com muito orgulho.**_

_**'Alec foi para a escola com a minha mãe, tio Jazz e Nessie. Vovô Marcus levou Aria tia Aclie e as vovós Sully a Athena para fazer compras. Tio Edward foi comprar remédios para você com a tia Bella e o resto da família foi caçar. Tirando o vovô Carlisle e o vovô Aro que ficaram aqui no seu quarto, Jake não quis ir para a escola por isso ele resolveu ficar cuidando da gene!' Lizzie estava tão feliz que nem notou que estava pulando na minha cama.**_

_**'Mas o Jake dormiu, daií o Will pediu para vir ver você, mas o vovô disse que você precisava dormir, quando Will voltou Emmie perguntou para o Jake se nós podiamos usar uma corda para chegar no seu quarto.' Thony completou rindo e isso me deixou intrigada.**_

_**'E o Jake deixou?' Eu já estava pensando em como matar aquele cachorro!**_

_**'Bem... Na verdade o Jake disse, "Digamos que se nenhum de vocês se esburrachar lá em baixo podem sim." depois disso ele voltou a roncar em alto e bom som.' Eu fiquei encarando todos por um bom tempo.**_

_**'Como eu amo muito você, eu vou perdoar todo mundo.' Eu mal terminei de falar quando ouvimos Jake gritando a plenos pulmões.**_

_**Will, Marie, Emmie, Lizzie e Thony entraram correndo embaixo da minha cama. Assim que o pé do Thony sumiu de vista a porta do meu quarto voou e foi parar dentro do meu banheiro.**_

_**'Seu cachorro burro, o que você tem na cabeça para...' Eu fui interrompida quando senti uma fileira de dentes apertando a minha garaganta.**_

_**'Se você não quer morrer agora, tire esse seu focinho imundo do pescoço da minha filha!' Eu não sei dizer o que estava acontecendo domigo, eu estava com muito medo e sem que me desse conta, soluços escaparam por meus lábios e meu rosto ficou molhado.**_

_**'Shh, Janey se acalme, o Jake não vai te machucar.' Will tentou me acalmar enquanto meu pai abriu com o corpo de Jacob um enorme buraco na parede do meu quarto.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov do Aro**_

_**'Como ela esta meu irmão?' Desde que Jane adoeceu, a cor do rosto dela nos tem indicado se ela esta bem ou mal.**_

_**Ver Jane branca feito a neve, soluçando, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela não era um bom sinal.**_

_**'Por hora temos que levar ela para outro quarto, mas aparentemente ela esta bem.' Rapidamente peguei Jane nos meus braços enquanto Will cobria ela com o cobertor cor-de-rosa dela.**_

_**'Vovô Aro, o meu quarto fica aqui na frente do quarto da Jane, se você quiser ela pode dividir a cama comigo!" Marissa não imagina como a consideração me comoveu.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov da Jane**_

_**'Eu não acredito que você fez isso Jake! A coitada esta doente e você quase mordeuela só porque os meus primos e o meu irmão foram visitar ela as escondidas?' Parecia que a Nessie estava falando de algum lugar bem longe daqui.**_

_**'Tudo bem Renesmee, eu perdi a cabeça, mas você também teria ficado nervosa!'**_

_**'Você só pode estar brincando, neu nunca iria atacar uma menina doente. Como você pôde pensar isso de mim? Você pensou que poderia ter ferido ou matado o meu irmão e os meus primos?' Pelo jeito como a Nessie gritava eu não queria estar na pele do pulgento.**_

_**'Eu nunca iria machucar as crianças Nessie!'**_

_**'Se você matar a Jane como você acha que o Will vai ficar? Por Deus Jake, pensa comigo, Will quase teve um ataque de nervos quando Jane desmaiou, se ela morrer ou o meu primo vai ficar igual ao Marcus ou ele vai morrer de tristeza! Agora Adivinha como toda a minha família reagiria a isso!' Eu não me importo com o que o cachorro pense, só de imaginar o que a Nessie falou eu me senti arrasada.**_

_**'Renesmee, Jacob, por favor tentem se acalmar, essa conversa só vai causar magoas.' Esme parecia estar triste.**_

_**'O importante é que ninguém se feriu, nós podemos reconstuir a parede e Jane vai melhorar! Entratanto, não podemos ariscar a vida dela, Jacob o que você me diz de ir visitar seu pai em La Push?' Carlisle parecia estar bem pensativo.**_

_**'Se você quiser Nessie, você pode aproveitar e ir visitar o Charlie.' Bella comentou e tive a impresão de ouvir risadas.**_

_**'Então esta decidido, eu vou visitr o vovô e você vai visitar o seu pai.' Aos poucos as vozes ficaram mais altas.**_

_**'Como você esta se sentindo Jane?' Edwarde me perguntou calmamente.**_

_**Bem... tirando o fato de eu não conseguir abrir meus olhos e nem mexer meus braços e pernas, além da sensação estranha de estar flutuando, eu me sentia bem, embora eu não estivesse conseguindo fazer a minha boca falar isso para ele.**_

_**'Carlisle te deu um sonifero, por isso você vai demorar um pouco mais para acordar completamente e antes que você pergunte, Will e os outrosestão no cinema com a Alice e a Rose.'**_

_**Eu me lembrei nda última vez que eu fui ao ciname com a mini-mafia, Emmie arrumou briga com um garoto que saiu com o cabelo molhado cheirando a refrigarante.**_

_**'Rose também se lembrou desse pequeno detalhe, se Emmie se comportar Rosalie vai deixar ele comer o pacote de bolachas de usrinhos de chocolate que ela comprou. Eu te juro que não entendo essa mania dele de ser tarado por tudo o que tenha a forma de urso!' Só uma chantagem como essa poderia manter o Emmie longe de problemas.**_

_**'Edward eu estou indo ao mercado comprar salsichas para o jantar, você vem comigo?' Bella chamou e eu me dei conta de que iria ficar sozinha.**_

_**'Eu vou sim amor.' Edward respondeu. 'Esme esta vindo para ficar com você, mas por hora tente voltar a dormir, Will não vai te deixar em paz quando ele voltar.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov da Esme**_

_**Quando entrei no quarto da Marie; Edward estava afagando o cabelo de Jane.**_

_**'Como ela esta?' Perguntei enquanto me sentava na cama dela.**_

_**'O efeito do sonifero já passou faz uma hora, mas Jane ainda esta fraca demais para se levantar. Ela acabou de voltar a dormir e esta se sentiondo muito solitaria, mas o que esta mais incomodando ela é o fato de não estar sonhando com um certo menino de cabelos castanhos, olhos de cores diferentes e que por sinal é meu irmão caçula.' Eu acenei com a cabeça e fiquei olhando para Jane enquanto Edwrad corria para a garagem.**_

_**Eu, Sulpicia e Athenodora nos revezavamos para ficar com Jane que trocava de acompanhante a cada dez minutos.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov do Will**_

_**'Mamãe, nós já chegamos.' Eu gritei quando entrei em casa.**_

_**Eu estava tirando o meu tênis para calçar as minhas pantufas quando o presente que eu comprei para a Janey caiu do meu bolso.**_

_**'Devolve Jake, esse chocolate não é para você!' Eu tentei pegar o chocolate.**_

_**'Desde quando você não divide os seus docê Will?' Jake por acaso nunca deu chocolates para a Nessie?**_

_**'Esse chocolate não é para você Jake, o seu esta com a Alice, agora me devolve o meu chocolate e nem pense em quebrar essa barra!' Comentei enquanto tentava escalar o tronco dele, é muito ruim ser baixinho.**_

_**Num instante Jake estava estatelado no chão sendo mantido lá pelo Alec e a minha barra estava na mão do Jazz.**_

_**'Você já causou problemas demais seu cão pulgento!' Alec comentou orgulhoso.**_

_**'Concordo com o Alec, aqui esta a sua barra Will!' Jazz estava bem alegre, eu quase beijei ele e o Alec de tanta alegria.**_

_**'Alec a Aria tem uma surpresinha para você! Obrigado Jazz, por falar em presente, se você derr isso aqui para a Alice ela vai ficar muito feliz!' Respondi entregando a caixinha com os brincos que a Alicetanto gostou e não comprou!**_

_**'Mamãe a Jane já acordou?' Perguntei me ajeitando ao lado da Jane.**_

_**Ela esteve consciente meia hora atrás, Edward conversou som ela, mas Jane nem conseguiu abrir os olhos. Desde então ela voltou a dormir. Por que a pergunta?' Não consegui evitar e acabei sorrindo.**_

_**'Eu quero ser o primeiro a ser visto por pela Janey, ela me chamou antes de passar mal e eu não consegui chegar a tempo, quero que ela saiba que eu me preocupo com ela.'**_

_**'Você não teve culpa meu anjinho, ninguém teve.' Mamãe estava preocupada.**_

_**'Não se preocupe mamãe eu estou bem, não vejo a hora de dar esse chocolate para a Jane, eu pensei que não iria ficar pronto mas aquela mulher da chocolateria conseguiu!' Eu amei quando vi que a barra ficou como eu desenhei.**_

_**Mamãe me deixou sozinho com a Janey e eu aproveitei esse tempo para pentear os cabelos da minha princesa Volturi com a mão!**_

_**'Desse jeito eu vou ficar mimada, você não concorda dorminhoco?'**_

_**'Eu gosto de cuidar de você Janey!'**_

_**'E eu amo quando você cuida de mim, mas Alec vai ficar com ciumes e Aria também.'**_

_**Mas só você é a minha princesa! Se a Aria quer que o Alec cuide dela, ela tem que tratar o ele melhor!'Jane ficou me olhando de um jeito estranho.**_

_**'Sua princesa?' Xii, me entreguei.**_

_**'Eu quis dizer a minha prima, hehe!' Que desculpa esfarrapada eu fui arrumar.**_

_**'Essa é a segunda vez que você diz que sou sua, eu gostaria de saber se você é meu também?' Por essa pergunta eu não esperava.**_

_**'Claro que sou. afinal eu sou o seu dominhoco!'**_

_**'Bom saber, eu espero que você não tenha piscado esses seus olhinhos lindos para nenhuma menininha no cinema!' A Janey esta com ciúmes de mim?**_

_**'Eu pisquei bastante, uma garota brigou com a Lizzie e quando a garota tentou jogar sal na Lizzie, ela acabou me acertando, nem consegui terminar de ver o filme!' Eu só não comentei que a Lizzie derramou refrigerante na garota.**_

_**'E o que é aquele embrulho ali na cadeira?' É por isso que eu gopsto da Jane!**_

_**'Como você não pode ir ao cinema eu te comprei esse presentinho.' Eu entreguei a barra e fiquei esperando para ver a reação da Janey.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov da Jane**_

_**Com muito cuidado eu abri o embrulhoe não podia ficar menos emocionada, Will realmente sabe como me agradar.**_

_**'Eu não sei como você conseguiu dorminhoco, mas eu amei!' Normalmente eu não fico tão animada com comida humana, mas essa infecção esta me deixando esfomeada.**_

_**Will me deu uma barra de chocolate linda! No lado esquerdo em vermelho estava gravado o brasao da minha família e do lado direito em dourado estava gravado o brasão dos Cullen.**_

_**'Bem, o brasão da sua família foi feito de calda de morango com cristais de açúcar e o brasão da minha família foi feito com calda de banana com pó de ouro, eu comprei barras parecidas para todo mundo, mas só a sua brilha!' Will tem se provada um garoto bem romântico.**_

_**'Posso dividir a minha barra com você?' Perguntei vendo os olhos dele começar a brilhar.**_

_**'Se você quiser pode sim.' **_

_**Não sei dizer o que foi melhor, se foi ver a alegria do dorminhoco ou o abraço apertado e o beijo que ele deu na minha bochecha.**_

_**'Janey, você esta bem?'**_

_**'Estou sim dorminhoco, porque a pergunta?**_

_**'Seus olhos estão com uma cor estranha.' Esse comentário me deixou muito intrigada.**_

_**Eu me levantei com cuidado e fui até a penteadeira da Marie, o que vi refletido no espelho realmente me assustou, o susto foi tão grabde que quando me dei conta eu estava gritando.**_

_**'Se acalme Jane, ficar nervosa só vai atrasa a sua recuperação.' Carlisle me ergueu nos seus braços e me levou até a minha cama.**_

_**Nesse momento notei que a min ha cama estava no quarto da Marie e que boa parte dos brinquedos dela tinham sido empurrados para dar lugar a minha cama que foi colocada ao lado da cama dela.**_

_**'O que aconteceu com os meus olhos?' Foi a única coisa que consegui perguntar enquanto abraçava Will.**_

_**'Acredito que a abstinência de sangue somada as pequenas transformações no seu corpo fizeram os seus olhos ficarem numa tonalidade humanamente normal.' Se Carlisle pensa que isso ía me acalmar ele estava enganado.**_

_**'Cinco dias atrás Jane, seus estavam totalmente azuis, seus olhos só estão verde-azulados porque você drenou um lobo, se acalme e tente relaxar.' Eu não sei desde quando meu pai se tornou expecialista em vapiras esquisitas, mas mesmo assim obedeci ele.**_

_**'Quando meus olhos vão voltar ao normal?' Perguntei com medo da resposta.**_

_**'Antes que eu te mordesse Jane, seus olhos eram azuis, então digamos que eles já estão na cor normal deles.' Que ótimo, meu pai estava se divertindo as minhas custas!**_

_**'Seus olhos voltarão a ficar dourados quando você voltar a dieta de sangue animal, mas por hora você terá que se contentar com a comida humana.' Carlisle disse com calma saindo do quarto junto com o meu pai.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov do Aro**_

_**'Meu irmão, você acha eu devo pedir para Sulpicia vir conversar com Jane?' Perguntei olhando para o semblente preocupado de Carlisle.**_

_**'Sim Aro, eu vou pedir para Esme, Belle e Nessie ajudarem Sulpicia.' Eu e Calrisle estremeçemos ante a perspectiva de Jane se tornar uma mulher a qualquer momento.**_

_**'Isso não vai ser preciso.'**_

_**Eu e Carlisle olhamos ao mesmo tempo para trás, William e Jane estavam em pé rindo.**_

_**'O que você quer dizer com isso Will?' Carlisle perguntou se ajoelhando em frente ao menino.**_

_**'Que a Janey não precisa ter uma conversa de mãe e filha com a ia Sully.' Se Sulpicia ouvir isso ela vai matar Emmett.**_

_**'E como você pode ter certeza? E como você sabe do que estamos falando?' Perguntei com interesse.**_

_**'Eu li um livro do papai que trata desse assunto. E eu tenho certeza por que eu não vi isso acontecendo. A Alice vê o futuro quando uma decição é tomada, a Marie vê o que a ela foi solicitado e eu vejo o que me interessa e ou me afeta! E qualquer coisa a respeito da Jane me interessa! Afinal eu preciso cuidar do que é meu!' O pequeno William é muito corajoso por delcarar em voz alta que Jane pertence a ele.**_

_**'E Jane te pertence meu caro William?' Perguntei só para ver a reação dele.**_

_**'Ops, eu quis dizer que cuido dos meus parentes, hehe.' Fiquei tentado a tocar William, mas só nas palavras já deixavam claro o que talvéz nem mesmo ele sabia.**_

_**'Se Carlisle me permitir eu e Will estamos indo comer algo.' Jane agarrou o pequeno amante dela e saiu correndo.**_

_**'Me parece irmão que o seu filho esta ficando possessivo.'**_

_**'William é filho de um casal de vampiros e mesmo assim ele se parece mais com um humano, acredito que a pessessividade dele quanto a sua filha se deve a necessidade dele se afrimer como o protetor dela.' Normalmente eu mataria qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar de Jane, mas Willl é o que ela quer e dessa vez, não vou interferir na vida dela.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov da Jane**_

_**"O que eles estão pensando Will?"**_

_**"Que eu estou muito possessivo e que digo que você é minha para me autoafirmar."**_

_**"Então eles já pararam de pensar naquele assunto?"**_

_**"Pararam sim, Edward já espalhou a notícia e todas estão querendo nir coemmorar!"**_

_**"Comwemorara como?"**_

_**"Sair, fazer comprase no caso da Nessie comer fora!"**_

_**"Elas me incluiram nos planos?"**_

_**"Você e toda a mini mafia!"**_

_**"Vou te lever para algum restaurante de comida italiana!"**_

_**"E eu vou ta comprar mais chocolate!"**_

_**"E já disse que amo as nossas conversas silênciosas?"**_

_**"Já sim, mas eu amo ouvir você pensar isso!"**_

_**"O que você faria se eu dissesse que te amo?"  
"Eu diria que te amo também, mas você já sabe disso!"  
"E se eu diser que não sabia?"  
"Eu diria que você tem evitado Edward e Jazz!"**_

_**"Eles sabem?"  
"Claro que sabem! Edward diz que eu sou o livro predileto dele!"  
"Da próxima vez mande ele ir ler a mente da Bella!"**_

_**"Ta bom, mas agora eu quero comer."  
'Vocês dois podem parar com essa conversa silênciosa?'**_

_**'É muito feio ouvir a conversa dos outros Edward!' Will respondeu indignado.**_

_**'Eu não consigo evitar ouvir o que vocês estão pensando.' Edward estava ne dando nos nervos.**_

_**'Então pelo menos respeite a nossa privacidade.' Rosnei quando passamos pela sala.**_

* * *

N/A: _**Desculpa a demora pessoal mas como ainda estou gripada eu estou tendo que vir a lan as escondidas já que me tiraram o meu pc! Ma finalmente eu consegui terminar esse cap.  
Se alguém quiser saber como é esse risadinha que o Will dá quando é pego no flagra basta assistir " Deu a louca na capéuzinho Vermelho" e prestar atenção na risadainha ca cegonha.  
Quanto ao esquilo minha irmã diz que o Will papou o Kiko ( esquilo mascote da Nutella) e uma amiga que me vui digitando disse que o Will devorou ou o Tico ou o Teco ( esquilos da Disney), mas eu estava pensando no esquilo que aparece no episódio "Como se tornar um astro do Rock" do Pateta.**__http:/faeryalice. blogspot. com__** nele tem fotos do Will com 25 e sete anos e de como imagino que o Renzo venha a ser, nenhuma das fotos foi alterada por isso imaginem o Will com os olhos diferentes ta bom? Beijos via net para que ninguém seja contaminado!**_

Bri, Nah eu estou morrendo de saudades de vocês!

Ps: o endereço asseguir é do meu blog,

_**Uma amiga = **_MrSouza Cullen_**, me fez essas perguntas aqui e vou responder aqui para todo mundo.**_E que sonho é esse de Jane? Eu entendi bem, é isso mesmo, ela sonhou em ser  
mãe? Será que esse sonho está muito longe de se realizar?  
_**Essa é uma boa pergunta, mas que só o tempo vai responder**_  
E será que p/ele se realizar teremos um avanço no tempo?  
_**Sim teremos por hora três avanços no tempo, o primeiro será no cap 80, o segundo no cap 90 e depois teremos mais alguns no cap 100.**_

* * *

**N/B:** Bem, eu abri o meu e-mail por acaso hoje (porque eu não tenho tempo para isso mais) e vi o capítulo. A Brina (outra beta) deu ele pra mim e disse que não deu pra ela betar. Bem, eu também não tenho tempo então resolvi postar ele sem betar mesmo. A minha conta aqui no FF está parada, assim como as minhas fics. Eu já pedi "demissão" do meu cargo de beta em todas as fics, mas eu acho que a Al não viu o e-mail. Bem, então só me resta pedir desculpas para vocês com os erros de português porque eu nem li o capítulo pra poder corrigir o mais "grosso". Ah, quanto a isso se repetir vocês não precisam mais ficar preocupada. Garanto que a Brina vai dar conta dos capítulos seguintes. Beijo,

Nah.


	77. O ultimo ataque do Winchester

_**Chapter 78 ( O ultimo ataque dos Winchester) Pov do Emmie**_

_**Aquele garoto que estuda com a Jane não nos deixou em paz! Ontem mesmo ele ficou ligando o dia inteiro, quando ele apareceu aqui em casa a Jane estava comendo.O chato entrou assim que Marie abriu a porta e quando chegou a cozinha ele não parou de gritar! Ele nem ligou para o fato de ter derrubado a Marie quando entrou, por sorte eu estava por perto e abraçei e cuidei dela!  
Sinceramente, eu fiquei com medo dele! Que mal tem a Jane dividir o suco dela com o Will? Eu sempre divido o que tenho, já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu deixei a Marie beber na minha caneca em forma de urso, e olha que essa é a minha caneca favorita!  
Além disso Will, Thony, Lizzie, Emmie e até a Aria dividiram comigo a alegria de beber suco e até chocolate quente na minha caneca com desenho de urso!  
Para piorar ele disse que beber no mesmo copo e dividir uma macarronada é nojento. Vovó Esme me disse que Jason ainda tem mito a aprender.  
Tio Jazz, seguindo o exemplo do vovô Aro, pegou o Jason pela camisa e jogou ele para fora da nossa casa! Mas nem mesmo isso fez o chato ir embora. Vovô Aro jalou pro Jason desistir da Jane já que ela iria voltar para a Itália no ano novo, mas isso só deixou o chato ainda mais irritado.  
Fiquei preocupado de deixar a minha mãe ir para a mesma escola que o Jason, por isso eu me escondi no carro da minha mãe hoje!  
Andar na BMW da minha mãe é bom, quando eu estou sentado no banco! O porta malas é péssimo, preciso pedir para a mamãe colocar umas almofadas, ar condicionado e caixas de som aqui atrás!  
Mas eu estou fazendo isso por um motivo especial por isso não vou reclamar, muito.  
Quando o carro parou eu abri o porta malas, saí e dei a volta no carro. Não levei muito para achar o meu alvo, minha mãe. Mamãe estava indo até o carro da vovó Sully, que fez questão de levar Alec e Aria para a escola com a vovó Athena. É tão bom ver ver família reunida!  
'Tudo o que é bom dura pouco.' Alec suspirou enquanto tentava esconder as vovós atrás de si.  
'Ola Alec, nossa quem são essas duas Deusas atrás de você?' Esse Jason parace que tem o dom de aparecer quando ninguém precisa dele, e quem ele pensa que é para chamar as minhas avós de Deusas?  
'Elas são a minha mãe e a minha tia, agora pare de babar e vá encher a paciência de outro e nos deixe em paz!' Alec 1 x Winchester chato 0, estou começando a gostar do Alec, um pouco!  
'Eu só posso estar no paraíso! Filho quem são essas gostosas?' O pai do chato perguntou todo animado.  
'Mamãe, o pai do Jason mordeu elas?' Perguntei triste pensando em como o vovô Caius iria ficar bravo.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov da Rosalie**_

_**Quando vi Emmie, vindo na minha direção com aquela carinha de choro eu me derreti. Não liguei para o fato de todo o colégio estar olhando. Eu joguei a minha mochila pro Jazz e peguei o meu bebê urso no colo.  
'Eu ouvi direito? Essa garoto acabou de chamar você de mamãe?' Se eu não soubesse que a audição dos humanos é ruim, eu diria que o treinador estava ficando surdo.  
'Você ouviu direito sim.' Comentei orgulhosa, enquanto todo o colégio mergulhava no mais absoluto silêncio.  
'Mas você só tem 19 anos!' O colégio estava tão silencioso que ele nem precisava gritar.  
'Mas esse garoto não tem uma irmã?' Jason fez questão de destacar.  
'É claro que ele tem uma irmã, Emmett Junior e Elizabeth são gêmeos, por falar nisso a menininha que você empurrou ontem é a minha filha Marissa. Edward e Bella tem um filho também Thony.' Jazz estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto.  
'Como o doutor Cullen pôde ser tão negligente? Ele não notou que as filhas estavam engravidando bem debaixo do nariz dele?' Essa foi a gota d'água para mim.  
'Carlisle e Esme são ótimos pais para mim e os meus irmãos e você não é ninguém para julgar eles!' Eu gritei me controlando para não rosnar.  
Para a minha surpresa, nesse momento o jipe do Emmett entrou no estacionamento.  
Quando o jipe parou Lizzie desceu e veio correndo na minha direção seguida por Carlisle e Edward.  
'Rose leve Lizzie de volta para o jipe.' Edward mandou e eu obedeci sem questionar, entreguei a chaves da minha BMW e entrei no jipe.  
'Mãe, você precisa colocar almofadas, frigobar, tv, som e ar condicionado no porta malas do seu carro.' Emmie comentou esfregando o pescoço.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov do Carlisle**_

_**'Bom dia Senhor Winchester, eu vim aqui para falar com o Diretor Carter sobre a minha sobrinha Jane.  
'Doutor Cullen eu gostaria de saber se todos os seus filhos são pais?'  
'William ainda é uma criança e Renesmee e Jacob não pretendem ter filhos tão cedo. Entretanto esse é um assunto famíliar e como eu já disse estou aqui a pedido do meu irmão para tratar da documentação escolar de Jane, que ele pretende levar para a Itália com ele.' Comentei tentando ao máximo não tocar no assunto das crianças.  
'Alice tinha razão, se você não tivesse vindo esse tolo iria agredir Emmie tentando corrigir a Rose.' Edward sussurrou rapidamente.  
Nesse meio tempo Emmett já tinha ido embora o que me deixou mais aliviado.  
Então o senhor é o tal Winchester? Não me surpreende que Aro não queira mais que Jane estude aqui! Carlisle, se você não se importar eu gostaria de te acompanhar até a direção.' Sulpicia certamente conseguiu mudar o assunto da conversa. Me pergunto qual será a reação da minha família quando souber como Sulpicia humilhou Samuel Winchester na frente de todo o colégio.  
Como um cavalheiro estendi meu braço para ela e junto com Edward deixamos o estacionamento.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov da Sulpicia**_

_**'Espero que o senhor entenda que ele e meu esposo estamos tomando essa decisão pensando unicamente no bem estar de nossa filha.' Eu falei quando Carlisle terminou de contar a história que ele inventou. Por sorte o humano ficou me ouvindo em silencio, eu odeio me repetir e também estava ficando com sede.  
'Eu nunca imaginei que a saúde da srta Volturi fosse tão delicada, acredito até que Samuel deveria ter sido mais gentil com a menina! Quanto a documentação escolar de sua filha não se preocupe, eu irei pessoalmente ajeitar tudo de modo que os professores particulares possam dar continuidade aos seus estudos.' Nunca pensei que cuidar da educação de uma criança fosse tão irritante.  
'Obrigada, eu e meu esposo vamos ficar muito gratos por sua atenção.' Eu estava quase babando, esse humano era bem gordo e saciaria muito bem a minha sede.  
'Tem mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de pedir.' Carlisle comentou calmamente.  
'Diga Doutor.'  
'Jason Winchester tem ido diariamente até minha casa, Jane precisa de descanso e essas visitas tem deixado ela muito inquieta. Temo que tais visitas possas afetar a recuperação dela.'  
'Eu avisarei aos colegas de classe dela sobre o estado de saúde da senhorita Volturi, não se preocupe.' Eu espero mesmo, se eu tiver que olhar para aquele fedelho uma vez mais eu juro que dreno ele, por isso sorri timidamente para o diretor e me retirei.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov do Edward**_

_**Assim que Sulpicia saiu o diretor chamou Carlisle e perguntou sobre o fato de Rosalie ter filhos.  
'Eu posso garantir que a maternidade não afetou os estudos da minha filha.'  
'A opção de entregar as crianças para a adoção foi dada a sua filha doutor Cullen?' Se Rosalie ouvisse isso esse diretor seria um homem morto.  
'Não, eu e minha esposa incentivamos Rosalie a ficar com os gêmeos, como o senhor já deve ter notado a minha situação econômica é muito boa. Além disse Esme tinha me dado meu primeiro filho biológico e ter mais crianças da faixa etária de William faria muito em ao desenvolvimento dele.'  
'Mas o parto e o aleitamento materno devem ter sido um problema para a senhorita Hale.' Se esse homem soubesse como Rose ficou feliz ele não falaria isso.  
'Eu lhe garanto que as minhas filhas tiveram um parto tranquilo.' Rose e Alice iriam discordar disso! 'Quanto as aulas, eu contratei excelentes profissionais do ensino que respeitaram os horários em que as minhas filhas em especial Rosalie tinha que amamentar, agora se o senhor me der licença, eu tenho que voltar para casa para tratar de Jane.' O diretor acenou e nós dois fomos para ao estacionamento.  
'Sulpicia esta com sede, ela já ligou para Aro e eles vão caçar assim que chegarmos em casa.' Comentei animado.  
'Qual o motivo de toda essa animação?' Eu estava quase querendo dançar até o carro como Alice sempre faz mas decidi me controlar.  
'Jason ouviu tudo o que conversamos com o senhor Silverstone, ele esta achando que somos um péssimo exemplo para Jane.'  
'E isso esta te deixando feliz?' Carlisle me perguntou enquanto abria a porta.  
'Não, o engraçado foi a cara que Jason fez quando o diretor encontrou ele.' Carlisle e Sulpicia riram muito enquanto eu descrevia a cena do flagra.  
O senhor Silverstone estava refletindo sobre a atitude de Carlisle de contratar professores particulares para a Rose quando decidiu ir até a janela para respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Nesse instante instante Jason se levantou e bateu a cabeça na janela, e meio a palavrões, pragas e insultos a mãe do diretor ele foi obrigado a entrar na sala do diretor pela janela.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov Da Marie**_

_**Eu amo ver o Will feliz e se a Jane estiver feliz também, aí sim que o meu dia tá feito! Quando todos estão alegres a vovó Esme sempre faz bolos, por isso EU estou aqui como quem não quer nada vendo o bolo de chocolate assando.  
'Marissa o bolo vai levar meia hora para ficar pronto e eu juro que você vai ser a primeira a comer um pedaço, mas agora vá para a sala meu amor.' A vovó é sempre tão doce acho que vou comprar um pudim para ela quando eu for fazer compras com a minha mãe, acho que vou levar a Jane comigo.  
E por falar na Jane, ela melhorou muito depois que o Will deu aquela barra linda de chocolate para ela. Se bem que qualquer garota iria amar ter a atenção dele. Will acordou cedo hoje, ele correu para o meu quarto e deu o café na boca da Jane.  
O Emmie nunca cuidou assim de mim, mas eu nunca fiquei doente, mas seria bom se ele me desse o pedaço de bolo dele, ou me desse café da manhã na boca.  
'Marissa Withlock, nem pense nisso!' Eu levei um susto tão grande, que pulei pro colo do Emmie que estava assistindo um desenho animado.  
'Jasper Withlock pare de assustar a minha neta!' Vovó Esme comentou enquanto me pegava no colo dela. 'Tadinha, você esta bem Marie?'  
'Mas ela estava ten...' Papai tentou se explicar.  
'Ela não fez nada de errado Jasper.' Eu juro que n~ao entendi do que os dois estavam falando.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov do Emmie**_

_**O Thony e a Lizzie estavam pintando quando o tio Jazz levou bronca. Tive que me segurar para não rir!  
Do nada uma musica começou a tocar.  
'Que musica é essa?' Thony perguntou curioso.  
Listen to your heart da Celine Dion.' Tio Edward respondeu.  
Os Denali que estavam nos visitando se entre olharam antes de todos sairmos para a o jardim da frente.  
Will estava segurando a mão da Jane.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov do Thony**_

_**Quando eu vi o que ia acontecer eu desejei que o Will levasse a Jane para outro lugar.  
Mas a Jane não se moveu quando o Will puxou ela, isso me deixou curioso.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov da Lizzie**_

_**O Jason estava parado ao lado de uma van cheia de balões, ele segurava na mão uma caixa de bombons em forma de coração e tinha dois homens segurando uma faixa.  
'Eu vou matar esse garoto!' Emmie disse enfurecido enquanto puxava a Marie para junto dele, diferente da Jane que ficou parada, Marie se aproximou do meu irmão e abraçou ele.  
'Por que?'Thnoy perguntou enquanto me puxava para junto dele, não sei porque mas fiquei feliz, por isso eu abraçei ele.  
'Na faixa esta escrito "Jane eu te amo" e ele não ama a Jane!' Marie respondeu ríspida.  
Eu senti a raiva que ela estava sentindo.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov do Thony**_

_**A mente dos meu primos estava uma bagunça, só o Will tava quieto. Fiquei triste quando a Jane sorriu pro chato e largou a mão do Will.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov do Will**_

_**Por respeito eu nunca li a mente da Jane ou de alguém da minha família sem que deixassem, mas naquele momento eu quase tentei, mas mudei de idéia e li a do chato, Jason nunca amou a Janey, ele só queria chamar a atenção de todos no colégio, ele tinha nojo de chegar perto dela só porque ela estava doente!  
Quando Jane deu um passo na direção dele eu senti como se o meu coração fosse parar. Enquanto ela sorria para ele eu fui para o meu quarto.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov da Esme**_

_**Eu Carlisle, os Denali e os Volturi ficamos muito atentos as atitudes de Jason, em especial ao que ele iria falar para Jane.  
'Jane, eu ouvi sua mãe e seu tio falarem que você vai voltar para a Roma, isso é verdade?' Eu fingi que estava me engasgando para que ninguém notasse que eu estava rindo.  
'Eu não sei o que eu iria fazer em Roma, meu pai me disse que eu vou ter que voltar para casa, mas minha casa fica em Volterra.' Jane respondeu com uma indiferença que me espantou.  
'Por favor não vá, eu preciso de você!'  
'E eu preciso me tratar.' A frieza com que Jane estava tratando Jason me lembrou de quando ela tentou usar o dom dela em Edward na clareira em Forks.  
'Eu sei que não sou rico, mas mesmo assim eu quero que você seja a minha namorada.' Eu não acredito que Jason esteja pensando que Jane seja do tipo de garota que se interessa só por dinheiro.  
'Eu não ligo para dinheiro, estou com saudades da minha casa e da minha família, eu só não namoro com você porque eu amo outro.' Eu admirei a honestidade e principalmente a lealdade que Jane teve.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov da Jane**_

_**'E qual é o nome dele? Porque eu não vou desistir de você Jane.' Jason não sabe quando é a hora de desistir.  
'Eu não te amo Jason.' Eu já estava ficando farta dessa conversa ... e confesso que também estava tentada a causar um pouco de dor nesse Jason chato!  
'Pelo menos aceite meu convite de ir ao baile dos veteranos comigo, eu já comprei os convites e venho te buscar as seis. Você vai se divertir comigo!'  
'Se você não aceitar ele não vai embora.' Edward sussurrou rapidamente.  
'Aceite logo antes que eu crave meus dentes nesse moleque!' Minha mãe sussurrou irritada.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov Do Will**_

_**'Tudo bem Jason, eu vou ao baile com você.' Eu ouvi Jane dizer enquanto eu descia a escada.  
Nunca pensei que ela iria fazer isso, eu pensei que ela gostava de mim, que eu era importante para ela.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov da Marie**_

_**Eu fui a única que viu quando o Will subiu correndo para o quarto dele e infelizmente não fiz nada para ir consolar ele. Jane dispensou o chato e voltou sorrindo para a sala, onde todos ficamos conversando pelo resto do dia, exceto a vovó Sully que foi caçar com o Felix.  
Jane dividiu os bombons que Jason deu para ela mas ninguém gostou, eu prefiro o chocolate que o Will compra, ele sim tem bom gosto para comprar doces.  
Tudo parecia estar normal mas não estava. Will não saiu do quarto dele para nada, por isso decidi chamar a Lizzie, o Emmie, e o Thony para uma reunião de emergência no quarto do Emmie.**_

_**20:00 ~/~/~ Pov do Emmie**_

_**'Com a falta do Will, eu, o garoto mais velho do quarto abro essa reunião, Marie fique a vontade.' Agora eu sei como o vovô se sente quando temos uma reunião de família.  
'Obrigada, pessoal nós temos um problema!' Marie falou séria e isso me deixou muito orgulhoso dela.  
'Jason!' Thony respondeu nervoso.  
'Ele mesmo, por culpa do Jason o Will esta chorando no quarto dele e eu não estou gostando de ver o nosso tio triste!' Todos acenamos com a cabeça e ela continuou. 'Eu disfarçadamente perguntei pro Will o que o Jason mais teme e a resposta que o Will me deu foi ridícula mas verdadeira!' Ela parou para respirar e então continuou. 'Jason tem medo do pato Donald zumbi do jogo Kingdom Hearts! Temos que dar um susto no chato e fazer ele jurar que nunca mais vai vir aqui mexer com a Jane!'  
Infelizmente a Marie nos mostrou toda a fúria que ela estava sentindo e pela segunda vez os nossos olhos ficaram vermelhos. Foi nesse momento que Alec e Aria entraram no meu quarto.  
'Estou proibido de caçar, mas estou liberado para me divertir.' Alec estava feliz demais, e eu gostei disso.  
'Se vocês me prometerem que vão me mostrar depois tudo o que vocês pretendem fazer com aquele humano inútil, eu distraio todo mundo lá embaixo!' Eu nem quis imaginar qual distração a Aria iria usar, ela é maligna quando quer fazer algo errado.  
'Nós aceitamos a ajuda de vocês, vamos assustar o Jason agora, Aria como vamos saber que podemos ir?' Marie perguntou.  
'Assim que vocês ouvirem o meu pai gritando vocês podem ir.' Aria respondeu ingenuamente enquanto tirava a roupa, nem preciso dizer que eu e Thony viramos de costas para ela.**_

_**20:50 ~/~/~ Pov da Esme**_

_**Eu estranhei muito quando as crianças foram dormir cedo por conta própria, por isso aproveitei para ir ver se Will já tinha terminado de comer. Will já estava dormindo, mas o prato com a macarronada que ele tanto ama estava intocada. Após verificar que ele estava sem febre eu peguei o prato e o copo com o suco de laranja e voltei para a cozinha onde guardei o jantar do meu anjinho na geladeira.  
'Aria vá já para o seu quarto e vista uma roupa!' Ouvi Marcus gritar da sala.  
'Só se você conseguir me pegar!' Aria gritou enquanto saia correndo para o jardim.  
A principio somente Marcus saiu correndo atrás dela, mas ao final quando Edward capturou Aria, todos estavamos caçando ela. Nunca pensei que uma vampira hibrida pudesse correr tanto. Ficamos caçando ela por uma hora e meia, enquanto ela se desviava engatinha debaixo de troncos, entrando atrás de arvores e atravessando pequenas tocas que deviam estar desabitadas e que formavam um labirinto que confundiam até mesmo Edward e Demetri, e isso foi um feito!  
'Posso saber por que você fez isso?' Marcus perguntou enquanto vestia um pijama na filha.  
'Fiquei com saudades dever vocês correndo atrás de mim!' Aria falou alegremente ao abraçar Marcus. 'Eu te amo papai, te amo muito!'**_

_**Como eu já tenho muita experiênciacom crianças, principalmente Emmie que vive disfarçando quando quebra um dos meus vasos, eu sabia que Aria estava aprontando alguma coisa, mas eu não sabia o que?**_

_**23:50 ~/~/~ Pov do Edward**_

_**Desde o início eu sabia que Aria estava aprontando algo, mas não tive coragem de desmascarar ela para Aro, afinal ela mereçe meu respeito por conseguir evitar pensar no que motivou aquela caçada louca. Estávamostodos conversando sobre a caçada a Aria quando começamos a ouvir os soluços do Will.**_

_**Quando entrei no quarto dele, Will estava sentado na cama, chorando muito, mas o que mais chamou minha atenção além dp fato de ele estar ofegante foi o batimento cardiáco que estava acelerado demais po meu gosto.**_

_**'O que você esta sentindo mu anjo?' Esme perguntou se sentando ao lado del na cama.**_

_**'Esta doendo muito mamãe.' Wil chorou ofegante ao abraçar Esme.**_

_**'Onde esta doendo Will?' Perguntei preocupado.**_

_**'Aqui !' Ele apontou para o próprio peito.**_

_**Após uma troca de olhar comigo, **__**Jasper**__** foi para o outro lado da cama do Will e fez ele dormir, enquanto Alice foi ligar para Carlisle e Emm e Rose foram verificar como estavam as outras crianças.**** Esme,Jane, Jazz e eu ficamos com Will até Carlisle chegar.**_

_**~/~/~ Pov do Carlisle  
**_

_**Tão logo eu entrei em casa Aro me explicou que depois que Will estava dormindo com a ajuda de Jasper que estava mantendo ele calmo.**_

_**Will estava dormindo nos braços de Esme enquanto Jane massageava as costas dele, entretanto Jane aparentava estar exausta.**_

_**'Você pareçe estar cansada Jane, vá dormir um pouco, ficar acordada desse jeito não vai te ajudar na sua recoperação, qualquer coisa eu te aviso.' Falie enquanto me sentava ao lado de Esme que estava deitada na cam com o nosso filho caçula.**_

_**'Esta bem, mas qualquer coisa me avisa ta bom qualquer coisa mesmo' Jane estava a beira do desespero e isso não iria me servir de ajuda agora.**_

_**'Aviso sim Jane, agora vá descansar.' Com um suspiro Jane foi para o quarto dela junto com Esme o que me deixou mais aliviado.**_

_**Infelizmente eu tive que acordar William para poder examinar ele e isso me partiu o coração, Edward me ajudou a fazer todos os exames e Will como sempre se comportou muito bem.**_

_**Para o alivio de todos, Will só teve um alarme falso e o coraçãozinho dele estava batendo firme e forte. Esse examesme lembraram do dia em que eu estava checando o meu material de trabalho e Will curioso começou a me fazer pergutas a respeito da minha profissão.**_

_**Flashback ~/~/~ Pov do Carlisle**_

_**'Papai!' Will me chamou enquanto vinha engatinhando na minha direção.**_

_**Me levantei da minha cadeira,dei a volta na escrivaninha e peguei meu filho antes que ele alcançasse um vaso de cristal que Esme colocou numa estante um tanto baixa.**_

_**'Bom dia filho, o que você faz aqui?' Perguntei enquanto Will se acabava de tanto rir.**_

_**'Bincandu.' Will respondeu alegremente. 'E oce papai?'**_

_**'Eu estou arrumando a minha maleta, onde esta Esme?' Perguntei enquanto me sentava de volta na minha cadeira com Will no meu colo.**_

_**'Oinha, o que... ?' Ele me perguntou apontando para o bisturi.**_

_**'Isso é um bisturi, assim como as facas ele é muito perigoso e você não deve brincar com ele.' Expliquei enquanto o guardava na minha maleta.**_

_**'Oh!' Will logo desviouos olhos da minha maleta. 'O que... ?'**_

_**'Isso é uma segringa, eu uso muitas dessas para tirar sangue, injetar remedios e aplicar vacinas.' Will extremeceu e logo apontou para outro objeto na escrivaninha.**_

_**Foi muito bom ver que outro filho meu se mostrasse tão interessado pelo meu trabalho, quem sabe Will não vejnha a ser um grande médico quando for adulto.**_

_**Ouvi Edward disfarçando o riso dele com uma tossidela antes de ouvir um som de tapa e o gemido de dor dele. Provavelmente Bela seguiu o exemplo de Rosalie.**_

_**Eu ri muito quando Will lambeu os lábios provavelmente pensando nos sorvete que Renesmee dava para ele, e quando ele caiu na gargalhada enquanto eu tirava a pressão dele. Logo a atênção dele se desvio novamente.**_

_**'O que... ?'**_

_**'É isso?' Eu completei a pergunta para ele. 'Isso é um Estetoscópio, uso ele para ouvir o coração dos meus pacientes, não que eu precise dele para fazer isso, mas como ninguém pode saber que sou um vampiro eu o uso.' Como que para provar eu deixei Will escutar o próprio coração.**_

_**Inesperadamente Will pegou a extremidade do estetoscópio e a posicionou a**_**_campânula _**_**sobre o meu peito. O sorriso dele deu lugar a um olhar triste.**_

_**'Nada.' Ele comentou desanimado tentando reposicionar a campânula no meu peito.**_

_**'Meu coração parou de bater já faz muito tempo.' Expliquei guardando o estetoscópio na minha maleta. 'Isso te incomoda filho?' Perguntei temeroso da resposta.**_

_**William apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, me abraçou e logo caíu no sono chupando o dedão e babando na minha camisa. Todos da minha família incluíndo Jacob estavam emocionados com o fato de Will aceitar tão facilmente a natureza vampira, mas se isso se deve ao fato de ele ainda ser inoscente para as maldades do mundo ou por não ligar mesmo somente Will poderia nos dizer.**_

_**fim do flashback **__**~/~/~ Pov da Esme**_

**_Só por precaução Carlisle __pediu para Will não se esforçar, por isso levamos meu anjinho para a sala onde ele foi cercado de mimos e muito carinho._**

**_Ninguém queria espressar em palavras o que mais nos deixava aflitos, que as crianças pudessem vir a morrer um dia._**

**_As expressões de Alice, Bella e Rosalie estavam espelhando a minha. Mas logo tudo se acalmou. Emmett desafiou Emmie, Lizzie, Jane e Will nos mais vaiados jogos de video game que tinhamos em casa, Jazz estava ensinado Marie a se defender dos gorotos já que em dois anos ela estaria indo para a escola, Edward estava discutindo com Aro e Carlisle se eles deveriam tentar suavizar a rotina diaria de Will, Nessie e Jacob estavam discutindo com Rosalie sobre quais motos estavam planejando comprar quando fossem morar em Forks._**

* * *

****Bri soltei o cap assim mesmo ta bom? Se quiser vc pode colocar sey recado e relançar esse cap. Brijos.


End file.
